


20180314

by equivalent



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 290,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equivalent/pseuds/equivalent





	1. 被流放的城市

被流放的城市

“你喜欢枪？”  
“在我的城市里，枪是一个符号。”  
“枪是男性生殖器的代表。”男人的唇贴着舒城耳垂，男性的气息包裹上来，枪口抵上腰部。  
“枪击即性爱。”  
“子弹穿透你的过程，也是我彻底占有你的过程……”  
“砰——”

“砰——”  
随着一声枪响，女人的尸体倒在血泊之中，血液在玻璃质的白色地板上流淌，渐渐扩散成一个猩红色的圆。  
舒城飞一般地掠过城市的屋顶，杀手舒城完成了他在这个城市接到的第七十二份生意。他乘着浓黑的夜色回到这个城市属于他的房间，一个闪着银色金属光泽的方形盒子。然后他打开花洒，冲洗自己苍白的身体。  
杀人时分眼前一闪而过的影像再次回到他的脑海。

“你喜欢枪？”  
“在我的城市里，枪是一个符号。”  
“枪是男性生殖器的代表。”  
“枪击即性爱。”  
“子弹穿透你的过程，也是我彻底占有你的过程……”  
“砰——”

舒城看着镜子里的自己，将手边的枪支缓缓抵上了自己的下颌，稍稍用力，他看到镜子里的他被迫微仰起头。  
只是很模糊的影像，但他非常确定曾有人这样对待过他。  
他握住枪支令之缓缓划过自己的颈动脉，枪口抵住绯色的乳尖，轻轻扣弄。黑色的杀人器械仿佛一只冰冷而灵活的小蛇，在他身体上反复纠缠吸咬。  
舒城保持着头微仰的姿势，凝视着镜子里的自己，没有任何情绪，仿佛看一个陌生人。实际上三个月以来，他于自己和陌生人于他的确没有区别。他失去了全部记忆。在那个没有阳光的清晨，他茫然地醒来，只有这把枪，和这个牢笼一样的银色房间。他不知道自己是谁，也不知道自己为何在此。他像一个游魂居住在这个城市，直到刚刚。  
他杀人之前，他脑海里闪过了一些东西。  
“枪击即性爱。”那个声音说。  
舒城将手中的枪向下移，身体后倾倚住墙壁，对着铺满整面墙壁的镜子打开双腿。  
是的，他曾经这样做过，就是这里，就是这个姿势，和这把枪。  
只是当时还有一个男人，他面前不是镜子，是一个男人。  
那个男人是谁？  
舒城的思维飞速运转，试图想起一些什么，他凝神观察镜子里的自己，如图观察那七十二个必须死于他手的猎物。  
舒城把腿张得更开，枪管抵着大腿内侧轻飘地滑动。  
像被蛇信子细密地舔。  
舒城后脑抵在冷硬的墙壁上，微抬起脸。  
自己冰冷的视线通过镜子的反射一次次扫向自己。  
身体一直出现难耐的反应，这种反应在剥夺他的理智。这一次的影像是三个月来他捕捉到的唯一线索，他决不能错失这个机会。他必须从这次试验中拿到一些有价值的东西，所以他必须克服所有阻碍他思考的反应。  
舒城咬破了自己的舌尖，对着镜子危险地眯起眼睛。  
手下猛一使力，用自己下身的小口吞住了枪管。  
撕裂般的疼痛震得舒城身体一抖，镜子里的黑发青年脸色瞬间苍白如纸，细密的汗珠从额头渗出，舒城情不自禁地想要弯下身体。  
太冷了。  
冰冷的东西进入了身体。  
舒城想。  
然后徐缓而不容抗拒的，一股热流从回忆里涌了出来，一具温热的肉体覆盖住他，温软的双唇含住了他咬破的舌尖，舌头伸进舒城口腔里细细地安抚。  
“只有跟我做爱你才不感到痛苦，”男人说，“记住，只有我能让你舒服。”  
“只能是我。”男人的嗓音是很温柔的。  
舒城随着男人的引导打开身体，身下被钉入了坚硬而霸道的热源，凌驾和冲击着舒城的身体。舒城的指尖都随男人战栗起来。舒城被男人带起的热浪一次次卷到浪尖，又一次次在高热的浪涛里跌落下来，在跌落升起升起跌落无止尽的循环里，肌肤的每一寸都被热浪浇得透湿和高热。  
男人禁锢住他的腰肢，在他身下不断地进出，直到那里湿软得一塌糊涂。男人终于退了出来。  
“舒城……”

舒城猛地抽出了插在身体里的枪管。  
这是他的枪第一次沾血，舒城嘴角撇了撇，没想到是他自己的血。  
他打开花洒清洗自己的枪，然后看到镜子里的自己，浓黑的头发汗湿地贴在额头上，向来苍白到病态的脸浮现了一丝浅淡的酒红。  
然后舒城看到自己眼底缓慢凝聚起来的锐光。  
这是三个月以来他第一次浮现如此激烈的情绪。  
他以旁观者的视角看到了过去的自己。那些过去他已经不记得，所以他不知道自己被这样对待时作何感想。  
但他知道现在的他双眸中已经浮现浓烈的杀意。  
他在极度的冷静和专注中观察到了一切，他自己，以及那个陌生的男人，他确定自己已经看得非常清楚。  
如果这就是自己失落的过去，那么他会亲手抹杀这段过去。  
他会找到那个男人，然后杀了他。  
舒城洗净了枪上的血。  
用这把枪，杀了他。


	2. 陌生的造访

1.  
薛敬远将自己灼热的欲望插进Gale双腿之间，撕裂感让Gale皱起了眉，他如常地环住薛敬远的脖子，任薛敬远在他体内开垦挞伐。他的身体被折叠、压紧，然后向着薛敬远彻底打开。  
直到湿漉漉的液体将他填满。  
薛敬远的性器从他身上抽出来，询问他，“有感觉吗？”  
Gale并不明白薛敬远说的“感觉”是什么，所以他依然像他往常那样诚实，“不知道。”  
他的回答似乎在薛敬远的意料之中，薛敬远对他温柔地笑笑，“只是我单方面地发泄情欲，对你不公平吧。”  
同样的，Gale也并不清楚“公平”是什么，“不知道。”他说。  
薛敬远用手轻轻抚摸他银灰色的头发，双眼里有种他看不懂的情绪，“如果你不想让我这样对你，你可以说出来。”  
“没有不想。”Gale回答。  
“没有不想，”薛敬远重复到，“所以也并不‘想’。”  
Gale拉着薛敬远的手让他躺到自己身边，“我爱您。”  
薛敬远脸上表情微动，刚刚软下去的下身又发生了一点变化，“谁教你说这个的？”  
“将军。”Gale说。  
薛敬远凑近吻了吻Gale的双唇，“以后不要听他乱讲。”然后将重新抬头的性器插进Gale身体里，“我们再做一次吧。”  
Gale张开腿，薛敬远的身体很烫，他挤进他体内的东西也非常烫，那个东西在他体内冲撞，掀起一阵阵滔天巨浪，给他带来一些类似疼痛的感觉。  
但那种感觉并不完全是疼痛，还夹杂着一种引人上瘾的的快感。  
Gale闭上眼，承受着薛敬远温柔的吻。

薛敬远是一个生物学家，从事基因工江的研究，为政府制造适用于战争环境的基因人。基因人外观和人类很像，只是身体机能融合了多种生物的优势。Gale是薛敬远制造出的第一个基因人，他是变温动物，右眼具有蜻蜓复眼的能见范围和猫头鹰眼睛的感光度，身体敏捷如猎豹，拥有壁虎般的自愈能力——他的基因融合了多种动物的优势基因，是最好的战士。  
同时，为了更好地控制这群战斗力远超人类的基因人，基因人基因中控制思维和情感的部分做了一定删除。他们批量生产于实验室，经过军事化训练后终身居住于军营，战斗是他们生存的唯一目的。  
一场场战争证明了基因人是非常高效的战斗工具，但薛敬远知道，危险一直潜伏着。人类对基因的了解太过稀少，不同基因序列组合后产生的效应科学家并不能完全预测，所以基因人绝不像机器人一般安全，因为他们在某种意义上依然是“人”——会思考，有感情。  
基于这种担心，薛敬远试图和Gale建立一种联系。  
Gale是薛敬远实验室里培育出的第一个基因人，当年Gale苏醒时，薛敬远是他第一个见到的人——薛敬远还记得他等了很久，所有的仪器都已经调整到了合适的参数，经过了太多次的失败，已经没有人再对这个项目抱有信心，整个实验室空荡荡的只有薛敬远自己。  
所以当Gale睁开眼睛的时候，薛敬远心里仿佛有一片雪花轻轻落下，进而融化。  
那真是一双非常漂亮的眼睛，薛敬远想，长长的睫毛下，仿佛一颗浸在水里的黑曜石，异常的明亮。  
薛敬远走近他，“我需要对你进行一些检查。”薛敬远放开了对Gale的束缚，这是非常危险的行为。根据实验参数，Gale随便一挥手就能杀死薛敬远。但出于一种大胆的直觉，薛敬远选择给与Gale自由和信任——和同事们不同，薛敬远始终都把基因人当作人类看待。  
“我不会伤害你，不要反抗可以吗？”薛敬远语气温和地跟Gale商量。  
Gale没有说话，只是点了点头。  
于是Gale光裸着接受了薛敬远的检查和数据记录，薛敬远仔仔细细观察了Gale全身上下，包括一些羞耻的部位。整个过程Gale乖巧而安静地注视着他。  
Gale的双唇柔软，牙齿白而整齐，薛敬远用木棍查看他咽喉深处时，Gale的舌头卷起试图抗拒木棍，薛敬远用木棍压下他的舌头，Gale口中发出“呜呜”声，嘴角溢出一点唾液。薛敬远用手指帮他抹去了。  
Gale的体温始终维持在室温，触手微凉。他的皮肤像人类的新生儿一样光洁细腻，薛敬远的手滑过他胸前时，他胸前的粉色由柔软变得坚硬。  
这些都和人类一样。  
之后薛敬远让Gale躺下，抱住自己被分开的双腿。薛敬远的手指从Gale腿间的阳具一直抚摸到他的臀缝。  
整个过程薛敬远没有起任何邪念，Gale是他的实验成果，他必须做充分的检查以确定他的安全。性欲的有无只是检查工作的一部分。  
薛敬远非常认真地给Gale做了手活，Gale的身体数据并没有产生太大波动。然后他用手指轻轻挑开Gale的身后，薛敬远的手指很长，轻柔地刮擦着Gale的肠壁，那里开始缓缓分泌液体。薛敬远观察Gale的表情，Gale没有表情。  
之后，薛敬远把准备好的跳蛋一点点推了进去，他力道稍微大了一点，Gale流血了。  
这时候检测仪显示Gale有了痛觉。  
“抱歉，”薛敬远说，“忍一忍可以吗？”  
Gale盯着他，像是在斟酌什么，最后双眼仰望天花板，做出一个默许的姿态。  
薛敬远摁下跳蛋的开关，Gale皱起了眉。  
异物的入侵显然让他很不舒服，他的手不再安稳地扶着自己的腿，而是伸到自己腿间试图将自己体内的异物抽离。  
这个画面非常……靡丽。  
但检测仪并没有显示除了痛以外，Gale还有任何其他感觉。  
所以基因人没有情欲。  
薛敬远在表格上的“性欲”一栏打了个叉，然后关上了跳蛋的开关。  
之后薛敬远一点点为Gale身下的伤口上药。Gale漆黑的眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯着他。  
薛敬远又为他做了各项身体机能的检测，各项数据显示Gale是个完美的基因人——力量、速度和灵敏度都完美，没有欲望，情绪淡薄到可以忽略不计，学习能力强，对环境有极高的观察和判断力。  
于是在对Gale的基因做了些许处理后，基因人开始批量生产。  
随着基因人年龄的增长，人类渐渐发现这些基因人也渐渐有了个性，他们有的勇敢一些，有的谨慎一些，有的怯懦一些，甚至根据个性慢慢演化出独立的组织，勇敢者指挥，谨慎者布计，怯懦者服从——但这些并未引起太多注意，基因人始终还维持着自己战斗工具的天责，对人类并未表现出任何威胁。  
Gale是他们之中最好的。  
就像他在薛敬远实验室中体现出的素质一般，他强大而聪慧，是非常杰出的战士。  
基因人们称他为“队长”。  
薛敬远和他建立了联系。

2.  
薛敬远去医院看望李星泽，李少将这次出征又做了大死，一个人开着机甲出去和人火拼，虽然战功醒目，但他的机甲驾驶舱坍塌，他搭进去半条腿。  
骨骼重新修复和再生的时间少说也有二十天，所以他在医院至少要躺一个月。  
薛敬远到的时候江奇树正在削苹果，一边削一边唠叨着什么，薛敬远不用听也知道是些老生常谈，叮嘱李星泽保重自己。李星泽当然不会听，江奇树浪费口水而已。  
薛敬远把买的机甲模型放到桌子上。  
李星泽的目光像扫描仪一样在他脸上来回扫，薛敬远想既然你那么想知道，那我就开门见山了。  
“你都教了Gale什么？”  
李星泽笑了一下，“成果你满意吗？”  
“不坏。”薛敬远说，“所以你都教了什么？”  
“什么也没教，”李星泽说，“跟他分享了点我的珍藏。”  
“武侠小说？”薛敬远皱眉，李星泽触犯了条例。  
“对。”李星泽说，“基因人不允许和外界接触，再不看点禁书，他们怎么可能了解人类的感情。”  
“他们不需要了解人类的感情。”薛敬远说，“他们只需要拥有自己的感情。”  
“他们的感情当然是他们自己的，”李星泽说，“如果他们没有爱，看再多禁书也没用。”李星泽嘴角扯出一个笑，“所以你在紧张什么？”  
薛敬远低下头。  
“你们这群想太多的科学家。”李星泽说，开始吃江奇树递过来的苹果。  
不是我想的太多，薛敬远想，是李星泽想的太少。  
“所以Gale跟你说什么了？”江奇树八卦地问，“曲同歌看了很多爱情小说，可她对我好像依然没什么感觉。”  
“所以你也违反条例给基因人看禁书了？”薛敬远问。曲同歌是江奇树喜欢的基因人。  
“我没有。”江奇树说，“黑市买卖。曲同歌不会要我给她的东西。”  
江奇树语气有点低落。  
“好没出息，”李星泽朝着江奇树做了个鄙视的手势，“一提到女人就跟没了魂一样。”  
“你没喜欢过女人，你不懂。”江奇树回了一句。  
“可我喜欢过男人啊，都一样。”李星泽说，“我也没像你这么憋屈。”  
“这两种感情怎么会一样。”江奇树说，“我喜欢曲同歌是想和她永远在一起，想和她组建家庭，而你只是随便玩玩。”  
听到这句话，薛敬远转头看着李星泽，自作孽不可活。  
李星泽神色如常地吃掉了苹果，把苹果把对着窗户扔了下去。  
“注意素质。”薛敬远说。  
“那你去帮我捡起来扔进垃圾桶。”李星泽说，“拜托薛教授了。”  
薛敬远起身离开。  
恶人自有恶人磨。

“过来，”李星泽冲着江奇树挑眉，“陪我玩玩。”  
“你受伤了。”江奇树拒绝。  
“我不在乎。”  
“你在乎过什么？”江奇树说。  
“我在乎我开心啊。”李星泽说，“我都两个月没见过你了，你过来碰碰我。”  
江奇树于是手指顺着李星泽额角磕伤的地方，沿着下颌线摸他。李星泽抓住他的手，用舌尖舔他的手指和指缝，又舔到掌心的纹路，沿着据说掌管姻缘的线一路舔向手腕。他雪白的头发垂下来遮住了他的眼睛，江奇树看不见他的脸。  
江奇树按住李星泽的后脑让他仰起头，轻轻吻他的唇，又顺着他的下颌一路咬下去。  
李星泽喜欢疼一点的方式，江奇树也喜欢在他身上留下明显的印记。  
江奇树说不上为什么，书里讲雄性有在雌性身上标记以显示主权的欲望，但李星泽不是他的，他不该这样标记他。  
但是江奇树抗拒不了本能。  
“你硬了。”李星泽说，“你也很想玩玩嘛，装什么君子。”  
江奇树抱住李星泽舔他耳朵，“我也想你了，怕你出事。”  
“你从来不听我话，”江奇树闷闷的，“你这种级别的将领根本不需要亲自去前线冒险。”  
“我高兴啊。”李星泽抱住江奇树的脑袋，方便江奇树在他身上动作。  
江奇树小心翼翼地扩张，尽量不碰到李星泽吊起来的伤腿。李星泽后边已经湿了一片，江奇树进去很容易。江奇树磨着李星泽，李星泽很快进入了状态，一边喘一边用鼻音喊他的名字。  
跟战场上那个一言不发要你命的李少将完全是两个人。  
江奇树坐在李星泽对面看过李星泽驾驶机甲，那股凌厉的气势像来自地狱的修罗，顷刻间摧毁对方所有的信心和勇气。  
你当时完全不在乎我会死吧。  
江奇树想，让自己进去的更深一些。李星泽身子软软地向他贴过来，白色的头发贴在额头上，睫毛长长的挂着汗珠。  
江奇树搂住他的腰动作。  
你也根本不在乎你自己的死活。  
江奇树觉得李星泽比基因人更像基因人，基因人没有感情，于是无所顾忌，但他们每一个人都有强烈的求生欲望。李星泽不仅没有感情，也不渴望生存。  
“深一点……”李星泽嗓音雾蒙蒙的。  
江奇树怕扯动伤口不敢撞他，一边深入一边问他疼不疼。  
“我不疼。”李星泽说，“你用力就好了。”  
江奇树放缓力道进出了几下。  
“你……”李星泽受不了了，“你再这样磨蹭，放我在上边我自己动。”  
“会流血的。”江奇树无奈。  
“我是军人，”李星泽瞪他，“这点疼算什么。”  
江奇树于是也不在乎了，扶住他的腰撞过去，“你自己说的。”  
两个人没了顾忌，相互撕咬起来。  
李星泽觉得江奇树简直要弄死他，但他喜欢他这样。他就是喜欢江奇树咬他，贯穿他，把他整个人撞碎在他身体下面。他就是喜欢江奇树这样对他。

3.  
薛敬远走近黑市的时候把身上带的小装置摁开，一张透明的网把他轻轻地罩住。  
这里是基因人的交易所，街上一个小孩子奔跑时撞他一下都够他在医院里呆几个月，所以他给自己做了一点防护和伪装。  
长街仿制自上个世纪人们的生活场景，有着用水泥铺就的坑洼路面和橘红色的砖房，个别别致的小店专门安装了木制雕花的窗户——雕工很好，但图案并不具美感。  
薛敬远带了一盆绿色植物出来，是他在研究上个世界植物图鉴时发现的，叫做爬山虎。他从基因库里调取了一部分培育出来，跟图鉴上不太像，但挺可爱。实验室不允许这种小把戏存在，所以他只能拿到黑市上换掉。  
薛敬远在大家的印象里是个遵守制度到有些教条的人。如果他们知道他偷偷地做过些什么，一定会非常惊讶。  
“真不错，”黑市老板看着薛敬远的植物赞叹道，“您想换点什么？”  
薛敬远看了看桌子上的东西，有一封非常陈旧的信，他把它拿起来，“这个吧。”  
“可以。”基因人说，“虽然看不懂上边写的是什么，但只是看着就觉得非常亲切啊。”  
薛敬远没有说话。  
他将信封收好，继续往前走。路上遇到穿着暴露的基因人女孩子在招揽行人。她们在体验“妓女”这项工作。  
基因人一辈子为战争存在，只在战争的间隙里可以在基因人聚居地获得短暂的自由。他们没有钱，更没有道德观念，他们通过他们自己的方式寻欢作乐。黑市是一个让基因人尝试当人类的地方，但基因人能接触到的都是上个世界人类留下的东西，所以他们的模仿看上去非常复古。  
薛敬远成了一个基因人女孩子的客人。  
他跟着女孩子在巷子里拐来拐去，最后上了一个凌乱又黑乎乎的阁楼。  
“据说干这种事的女孩子都是很穷的，”女孩子说，“只能住这种又破又脏的地方。”  
“你有过几个客人？”薛敬远问。  
“很多个。”女孩子骄傲地笑起来，“还有很多个人类。”  
“你跟客人都做些什么？”  
“如果是男客人，他们把他们腿中间的东西插到我双腿中间。如果是女人，她们一般会用手指摆弄我，也可以是我摆弄她们。”女孩子回忆道，“也有男孩子让我拿东西弄他们后边，玩法很多。”  
“好玩吗？”  
“和人类比较好玩。”女孩子笑笑，“我喜欢人类。”  
“喜欢？”薛敬远捕捉到了这个词。  
“对，”女孩子歪着头思考了一会儿，“和某个人类在一起的时候，他会用一种奇怪的眼神看着我。他和我在一起的时候显得很陶醉。我觉得我让他非常快乐。这和基因人不一样，和基因人在一起的时候一切就像练习把枪上膛，非常无趣。”  
“一个人类？”薛敬远问，“还是所有的人类都给你这种感觉？”  
“某几个吧。”女孩子斟酌了一会儿，“不是所有的人类都这样。”  
薛敬远想把女孩子领回他的实验室。  
他没怎么费力气就说动了女孩。两个人原路返回，在巷子口，薛敬远遇到了Gale。  
Gale像是在这里站了有一段时间，他注视着薛敬远和女孩子走出来，显得有的茫然。  
“来换零件吗？”薛敬远跟他打招呼，他知道Gale偶尔回来黑市找旧的枪械，Gale对旧式武器很感兴趣。  
“换了一个小玩意儿。”Gale回答，从口袋里拿出一个老式的怀表，Gale一摁一个小开关，怀表就弹开，一边夹着一张照片，是一对白发苍苍的老夫妻。  
“换到一个好东西。”薛敬远说，“至少两百年以前的东西了。”随着技术的发展，人类已经不会再衰老成照片里的样子。  
Gale笑笑，“我很喜欢。”  
女孩子看着怀表里的照片，“我能跟你换它吗？”  
薛敬远说，“我可以给你影印一份，如果你喜欢。”  
“送我吗？”女孩子显得很开心。  
“但你要告诉我你为什么喜欢。”  
“不是喜欢，”女孩子说，“是很想要。我也不知道为什么想要。”女孩子思索了一会儿。  
“想要和喜欢有很大区别吗？”  
“这个……”女孩子被难住了。  
薛敬远一路上询问了女孩子很多问题。  
Gale沉默地跟在两个人后头，没有插一句话。

到了实验室，薛敬远用仪器扫描女孩子的情绪反应，薛敬远试着让她回忆她觉得有趣的某个人类。  
女孩子咯咯笑起来，“那就回忆那个大眼睛的人类吧。他手脚很笨拙，喜欢跟我说一些古怪的故事。比如一个人活得很不快乐，准备自杀。在他自杀前突然收到一封情书，他突然间快乐起来，就不想死了。”  
“你知道那个人为什么突然不想死了吗？”薛敬远问。  
“我怎么会知道。”女孩子咯咯笑着。  
“因为他突然发现自己还被爱着。”薛敬远说。  
女孩子愣了一下。  
检测仪出现了一些轻微的表示情绪的图谱，很微弱，在正常范围内。  
“那个大眼睛的人类后来找过你吗？”  
“他找过我很多次，”女孩子说，“不过后来就不来了。我很多年没见过他了。”  
“你还记得他？”  
“对……”女孩子又茫然起来，对基因人来说，无用的信息是不该留存太久的，“我也不知道为什么记得。”  
检测仪的图谱变化依旧微弱。

做完检测后薛敬远履行承诺给女孩子影印照片。  
Gale却不肯把怀表给他，“这是我的东西。”Gale说。  
“不会损坏的，”薛敬远诧异地说，“只是影印一份。你知道流江。”  
“但是我不愿意。”Gale冷冰冰地强调。  
薛敬远没想到会发生这种意外。  
“那就不必了，我突然不想要了。”女孩子出来解围，“我叫Dakota，今天很愉快。”  
“为什么不想了？”薛敬远问。  
“我也不知道，”Dakota有点沮丧，“可能是想到了大眼睛的男孩子——好像很奇怪，但这的确是我想到的第一个理由。”  
薛敬远低头想了一会儿，“明白了，谢谢你。”  
“有时间再来找我玩，”Dakota朝他笑笑，“跟你相处很有趣。”  
“谢谢。”薛敬远也笑了。

Gale坐在走廊的长椅上，把怀表一开一合，一开一合，重复着这个无意义的动作。  
薛敬远坐到他身边，“你知道这张照片意味着什么吗？”  
“不知道。”Gale很冷淡。  
“一个人和另一个人相伴着度过了一生。”薛敬远说完笑着摇了摇头，“你不知道什么是一生，一生是一个人从生到死的时间，在过去，人类会老，会死，一个人一辈子只有几十年。”  
“我已经和你在一起几十年了。”  
“是啊。”薛敬远握住Gale的手，“不过他们的几十年要更艰苦，要经历贫穷，疾病，争吵，猜疑，两个人能幸福地走过一生，是非常不容易的事情。”  
薛敬远知道Gale不懂，就像此时他抓住Gale冰凉的手也并不能温暖他。Gale是变温动物，他不懂温暖，也不懂冰冷。  
“那如果我和你生活在过去，”Gale问，“我们能幸福地度过一生吗？”  
“这个……”薛敬远笑得眼睛弯起来，“也许能吧。”

4.  
薛敬远把Dakota的图谱传给了江奇树，两个人一起做了比对分析。  
“单从数据来说，没有任何问题。”江奇树说，“基因人的一切情感都在可控范围内。”  
江奇树又飞快地写了几个公式拿给他看，“但你知道的，我们的公式是对群体特征的概括，进而细化到个体，这个过程做了太多绝对条件的假设。”江奇树犹豫了一下，“科学是很难完美概括个体心理的，我觉得我们得把所有人的图谱找个方法做整合研究。研究群体比研究个体有代表性。”  
江奇树把薛敬远收集的所有基因人图谱罗列出来，重点挑了几幅圈了几个点。  
“我按群体心理研究的公式简单计算了一下，这几个点的情感特征最明显。”江奇树补充到，“当然，依然在可控范围内。”  
薛敬远把这几个点做了场景还原，回忆他当时问了基因人什么问题。  
“可控。”薛敬远直接给了江奇树结论，没有解释。  
江奇树点点头。  
薛敬远倚在座椅上闭目养神，他有点累。  
他对江奇树撒谎了。Dakota是个明显具备了情感特征的基因人，她能熟练谈论“想”和“喜欢”这类的词语，并且已经进化到了会用情感对记忆进行筛选的阶段。薛敬远相信不用太长时间，她自己会渐渐意识到这些。  
而江奇树也用他自己的方式接近这个答案，他圈出的几个点，都是基因人出现鲜明情感特征的所在。  
在人类的维度里基因人的感情是可控的，但基因人跟人并不相同，对人类来说很微弱的波动在基因人的维度里已然非常剧烈。源于生物自我保护的天性，基因人的生理特征有意地向人类隐瞒了这些。  
造物主，薛敬远想，人类的科学在你面前不值一提。

“你累了。”不知道什么时候，Gale站在了他身边，“需要休息。”  
“我是累了。”薛敬远笑了一下，“不过还有点工作要做。”薛敬远拉着Gale的手来到实验室，“配合我一下。”  
“不能等明天吗？你看上去很累了。”Gale说，“而且明天也是我的休息日。”  
薛敬远带他站到检测仪前。  
“你跟李少将很熟悉吗？”  
“是的，”Gale迟疑了一下，开始回答，“他是优秀的指挥官。”  
“你跟他都聊些什么？”  
“聊敌军的部署以及缺陷，”Gale答道，他的语气迅速切换到了工作报告模式，“李少将认为敌人生理构造特殊，他们身体元素以金属元素为主，我们可以针对这点制定方略。但敌人的科技比我们发达，他们已经学会了拟人态伪装。更具体的讨论属于军事机密，您没有权限，教授。”  
“说些我权限内的事情。”薛敬远说。  
“这个……”Gale思索了一段时间，“李少将废话非常多，我记不清楚了。您权限内的内容大致可以分为三个部分，他想念江中校那个混蛋了，他认为敌军的某个将领非常棘手，他建议我尝试对您说‘我爱您’。重复频率由高到低。”  
“那你一般都对他说些什么？”薛敬远有点想笑，但他忍住了。  
“我称赞他。”Gale说，“李少将是非常优秀的指挥官，也是非常强大的战士，教授。”  
“所以你赞同他的观点吗？”  
“我听从长官的命令，教授。”Gale说。  
“那你赞同吗？”  
“赞同一部分。”Gale略作思考，“我不认为江中校是混蛋。”  
“李少将也不这么认为，他只是要占点口头上的便宜。”薛敬远笑了，“他喜欢江中校，但江中校不喜欢他。”在朋友部下面前揭朋友的短是不是不太合适，薛敬远想。  
“江中校喜欢曲同歌，”Gale平静地说，“他经常给她寄各种古怪的小玩意儿，比如会唱‘我爱你’的灯笼鸟。”  
“曲同歌喜欢江中校吗？”薛敬远问，他不动声色地警惕起来。  
“喜欢，”Gale说，“但江中校是人类，曲同歌认为他们不会有未来，所以她总是拒绝他。”  
“你赞同曲同歌的看法吗？”  
“我不评价。”Gale说，“那跟我没关系。不过她跟戴之远过得很愉快。我认为戴之远比江中校适合她。”  
薛敬远的手轻轻抖了一下，他在欺骗江奇树，李星泽在欺骗他。或许曲同歌也在欺骗江奇树。  
事情在他不能到达的战场上发展到了这个程度，基因人已经在自由恋爱了。  
“我明白了。”薛敬远点点头，“你去休息吧。”  
Gale走了。他的情感图谱是笔直的直线，毫无波动。  
薛敬远看着他离开的背影，打通了李星泽的电话。  
“喂？”  
“曲同歌和戴之远在一起了？”薛敬远直接切入话题。  
“……”李星泽沉默了一会儿，“我叮嘱过Gale的，看来他没有服从命令。”李星泽语气有点烦躁，“我该下道军令的。”  
“你知道重点不是这个。”薛敬远口气很冰冷。  
“重点是他们不是工具，”李星泽口气像他一样冰冷，“他们可以做他们高兴的事情。”  
“但是我们有知情的权利。”  
“你们？”李星泽嘲讽地说，“一群龟缩在壳子里的，根本不知道战场长什么样的胆小鬼科学家？”  
“薛教授，”李星泽说，“你丝毫不知道我们在战场上经历了什么，你只会摆弄着你的机器评估我们的危险性。”  
“你们？”薛敬远说，“你是人类。”  
“我们是战士。”李星泽说，“你们的安全是我们拿血换来的。”  
“你不会懂的。”薛敬远低声说。  
“我确实不懂。”李星泽声音也低下去，他不确定自己刚才的话有没有伤害到对方。他了解他的朋友，他的朋友才是最关心基因人生存的人，他甚至真的爱上了一个基因人，“我以为你知道Gale有可能爱上你，是会开心的。”  
薛敬远没有接话。  
“我没有骗你什么。”李星泽叹了口气，“我传给你的图谱都是真的，我觉得他们现在还没什么感情，曲同歌会和戴之远在一起只是觉得他们搭档比较方便——战场上我们也必须合作。Gale理解的喜欢和你的喜欢不是一回事，曲同歌和戴之远并不是人类的那种男女朋友的关系，说个最直接的，”李星泽顿了顿，“他们并不性交。”  
“而且如果曲同歌和戴之远算相互喜欢，那么Gale喜欢我，”李星泽补充道，“他们两个的相处模式跟我和Gale几乎一样。”  
“但是……”李星泽最后说，“他们是有感情的，现在没有，将来也会有。我们早晚要面对这一天。你我都清楚这个。”  
“我明白。”薛敬远最后说。

5.  
Gale打开自己的怀表，看着照片里的两个老人，他们的笑容非常好看——薛敬远的笑容也很好看。  
然后他躺下来，过了一段时间，他发现自己无法入睡。  
他脑海中反复回忆，Dakota带着薛敬远消失在路的尽头，过了很久才回来。薛敬远一直对她笑。  
他不清楚薛敬远和Dakota做了什么，如果只是问问题，在哪里都可以问。Gale清楚Dakota在玩什么样子的游戏，所以……  
Gale睁开眼，他的右眼可以观测各个方向，且拥有一段时间的影像残留。他把他们前几天的活动调出来观看。  
薛敬远问他，“我可以拥抱你吗？”  
Gale看到自己点了点头。  
薛敬远于是搂住他，胸膛向他贴近，他可以听到薛敬远非常有力的心跳声。  
然后薛敬远一件件解开他的军装，对他做一些他不能理解的事情。他想每个行为都应该有其目的，但他不明白薛敬远对他做这些的目的。薛敬远亲吻他，抚摸他，进入他。整个过程里，薛敬远看他的目光很柔软。  
想到这里，Gale猛地闭上眼睛，所以这些事，他都有和Dakota做吗？  
Gale计算了一下薛敬远和Dakota消失在他视线里的时长，他不确定。  
应该跟过去看看的，Gale想，他有把握不被两个人发现。  
他也不知道自己当时为什么没有跟过去，那种下意识地躲避像他重伤时不会选择面对敌人的心情。  
辗转反侧了很久，Gale站起来，去找薛敬远。  
他知道对方已经睡了，所以动作放得很轻，他无声无息地潜进薛敬远的卧室，然后坐在床边注视薛敬远的脸。  
他的右眼可以在黑暗中视物。  
他呆呆地看了一会儿，薛敬远睁开了眼，“是你吗？”  
Gale点点头，然后意识到这个光度，薛敬远什么都看不到。  
“嗯。”于是他轻轻应了一声。  
薛敬远坐起来，在黑暗中寻找他的位置，“有什么事吗？”  
Gale抓住他的手，好让薛敬远确认他的方位。  
这个问题他不懂怎么回答，只好沉默。  
“睡不着？”薛敬远问他，然后自嘲地笑了笑，“我也是。”  
“为什么？”Gale问。  
“在想我们的事。”薛敬远说。  
“什么？”  
“你呢，在想什么？”薛敬远反问。  
“想……”Gale眼睛浮现出某些画面，“你为什么要对我做某些事。”Gale的语气里是非常认真的疑惑，“这种行为好像没有任何目的。”  
Gale说的很凌乱，但薛敬远听懂了。薛敬远在黑暗中摇头，“你这个时间点来找我说这些话，我会控制不住的。”  
“控制不住什么？”  
薛敬远低声笑了一下，“躺过来。”  
Gale照做了。  
薛敬远用手剥开Gale的衣服，在他胸前流连，“你知道什么是喜欢吗？”  
“知道。”Gale说，“在一起比较合拍。”  
“李少将和江中校合拍吗？”  
“……”Gale说，“好像不。”  
“所以喜欢不只是你说的那样。”  
薛敬远翻身压住他，他的吻轻轻柔柔地落下来，Gale喜欢这种触感。最后薛敬远双唇轻轻碰触着Gale心脏的位置，“喜欢是一种很奇特的感情，相互喜欢的人总是有黏在一起的欲望，尽管靠近了会有争吵，猜疑，嫉妒，但还是忍不住想要靠近，一旦分开了，哪怕只是很短暂的时间，也会非常想念。”  
Gale沉默着。  
“这些对你来说有点复杂了。”薛敬远说，分开了Gale的双腿，手指耐心地做扩张。  
“我不能确切地定义基因人的喜欢是什么，你们和人类不同，不可以用人类的尺度。”薛敬远一直在亲吻Gale，“所以什么样的感情是喜欢，这需要你自己一点点发觉和领会。喜欢、讨厌、憎恨、嫉妒……很多很多的感情，都需要你自己慢慢发现。”  
“我们人类啊，”薛敬远把自己送到Gale身体里，“特别特别喜欢一个人的时候，就会想和他做这种事。”  
薛敬远紧紧抱住Gale，把自己的欲望深深地埋进去，他想如果情欲真的能生出根系，他希望他的欲望能长出虬结的脉络，把Gale永远地捆绑起来。  
但这样对Gale不公平。  
“你感觉到了吗？”薛敬远让自己顶的更深一些，“这就是人类的爱。”  
Gale伸出手环抱住他向他贴近，方便薛敬远更深地进入自己——这是之前薛敬远教过他的。  
薛敬远扶住Gale的腰撞击，Gale终于忍不住疼痛的煎熬，开始低声呻吟。  
“如果有一天你确定你爱上了谁，见到他就控制不住地想要做些什么，那就去告诉他你爱他。”薛敬远说，“也许是合拍，也许是亲吻，也许是别的，那是属于你们基因人的，自己的爱情。”  
薛敬远用最大的力气把Gale按向他自己，他想他大概要把Gale捅穿了。  
“这么久以来是我太自私了，”薛敬远说，“所以这是最后一次了，对不起。”  
薛敬远说完，一股热流喷射出来，灌满了Gale。薛敬远依然紧紧抱着他，“将来有一天，如果你学会了什么是爱，并且将你的爱人辨认了出来。那么过来告诉我吧。不管那个人是谁。”  
薛敬远终于离开了Gale，“我会祝福你的。”  
屋里太黑了，薛敬远看不到Gale的表情。而Gale可以清楚地看见他，那个今晚说了很多话的人一直非常温柔地注视着自己，他显得很悲伤，好像在和什么告别。  
Gale想起李少将跟他说的话，如果薛教授不开心，可以跟他说你爱他。  
“我爱您。”Gale轻轻地说。  
“嗯，”薛敬远最后抱了他一下，“记住我今晚说的话，要像记住李少将的军令一样记住。”  
“好。”Gale回答。  
他得到了答案，薛敬远对他做的事是因为人类的爱。  
虽然他并不知道爱是什么，但似乎是件很好的东西。  
于是Gale带着笑意沉沉地睡过去。

6.  
李星泽还没有从医院里出来，江奇树就先住进了医院。李星泽拄着拐杖一瘸一拐地去看江奇树，到的时候江奇树正在床桌上奋笔疾书，地上散落了一堆他写过的白纸。李星泽随便捡起一张来，一堆公式和手绘模型。李星泽一个符号也看不懂，内心“呵呵”了一声。  
“你是从机甲上掉下来摔成这样的，你对你自己的伤负全责。”李星泽说，“江中校，这是军令。”  
江奇树从他的算式里抬起头，“我是科研部，不是实战部，你对我没有指挥权。”  
“滚蛋。”李星泽拿起他的拐杖作势要敲江奇树的头，“寻衅滋事被揍成这样你很光荣？”  
江奇树忙把床收拾出一半让李星泽坐下，“你就不能注意一下你自己的伤？”  
“不要告诉薛敬远。”李星泽说。  
“Gale会告诉他的，”江奇树说，“你瞒不住。”  
“你混蛋！”李星泽忍不住破口大骂。  
江奇树也知道自己捅了篓子，任他骂。  
“我们智商200的江大博士，遇上感情的事就跟一头猪一样！”李星泽气死了。  
江奇树默默地拿起刀给他削苹果。  
“你就这么喜欢她吗？这么喜欢她？！”  
江奇树不说话。  
李星泽看着他的样子，心里泛酸。  
喜欢一个人就是欠对方的，他也懂。  
但江奇树这次……闹过火了。  
江奇树扎了个兔子灯笼去哄曲同歌开心，结果正撞见了曲同歌和戴之远在一起。两个男人吵了些什么李星泽不知道，最终结果就是江奇树和戴之远打起来了。人类和基因人的战斗力怎么能相提并论，江奇树被戴之远打得半死。  
这是第一例人类和基因人起冲突。  
李星泽得到消息后迅速将相关人员列队，严令必须将消息封锁，他缠着半身绷带忙前忙后，刚刚才有时间来看看江奇树。  
这事如果只涉及军队，李星泽还有把握摆平。但江奇树的伤，不可能瞒住薛敬远。  
基因人伤人，这事情难办了。  
或者说，薛敬远一直以来提心吊胆的事情，终于发生了。  
李星泽不敢猜测薛敬远会做出什么决定。  
不管薛敬远怎么决定，李星泽想，他都会站在他的战士这边。  
李星泽看着江奇树，这个傻瓜现在也根本没有搞清这件事情的性质，他所有的智商都用在他的数学模型上了，在现实生活中他是一个彻头彻尾的大白痴。  
李星泽掰过江奇树的脸，对着的他的双唇狠狠地咬下去。  
他像对待敌人一样对待江奇树的嘴，攻城略地，片甲不留地攫取，直到江奇树被他亲得喘不过气。  
李星泽松开他，“真想办你一次啊。”李星泽盯着江奇树被他咬出血的嘴唇，“直接在床上把你弄死。”  
“你说什么鬼话？”江奇树也扑过来咬他脖子，撕他衣服。  
但两个人没来得及进一步动作，薛敬远在门口敲了门。  
他看上去一如往常，依然是那个温和有礼的教授。  
他给江奇树带来一沓白纸，顺便把江奇树验算好的公式拿过来看了看，术业有专攻，他也看不懂江奇树算了些什么。  
“像江奇树这样多开心啊，”薛敬远由衷地说，“建几个模型就什么烦恼都没有了。”  
“他的烦恼都留给别人了。”李星泽撇撇嘴，他的嘴唇也被江奇树咬出了血。  
“有你这么好的上司，他惹点事就惹点事了。”薛敬远不咸不淡地开着玩笑。  
李星泽一时把握不了他的想法，“所以你打算怎么处理？”  
薛敬远抓起江奇树的手，给他套上了一个戒指。  
“你干嘛？”李星泽觉得这画面很刺眼。  
“以后面对基因人，打开这个。”薛敬远摁了一下戒指上的按钮，“这是一种力场防护装置，可以缓冲基因人的攻击力。怕引起人类和基因人的隔阂，没有大规模普及。”薛敬远扫了江奇树一眼，“我也没想到会有人类主动找基因人打架，我以为人类是不会这么蠢的。”  
“这东西不是我帮你设计的吗，”江奇树摸着手上的戒指说，“图纸还是我画的。”  
李星泽翻了个白眼。  
“你觉得戴之远有感情吗？”薛敬远问江奇树。  
“有。”江奇树说，“我确定。”  
“那曲同歌呢？”  
“有。”江奇树肩膀塌下去，“原来她不是没感情，只是对我没感情。”  
薛敬远心里一沉。  
“我们之前计算的方向都错了，”江奇树说，“基因人和人类不一样，直接套人类的公式是没有用的。”  
江奇树在地上捡起一张纸，“我调用了你的信息库……我知道违反了条例，”江奇树不让薛敬远插话，“但我建模需要你的基因库。计算过程不给你解释了，直接说结论，按照基因频段与控制性状的对应关系，套入人类情感史的发展历江，现在基因人应该在感情萌芽阶段。”  
“他们有模糊的意识，只是缺乏明确的定义。不需要多久了，群体中很快会明确情感是什么。”  
“基因人情感的外化形式是什么？”薛敬远问，“他们通过什么样的语言、动作等信息表达情感？”  
“我没有计算，”江奇树说，“但当他们明确情感之后，他们自己会表达的。”  
“我猜和人类不会有太明显的区别，他们的基因绝大多数还是继承自人类。”江奇树说，“可能根据个体继承其他生物基因再掺杂一些别的特质。比如曲同歌身上有猫的基因，面对心仪的人会比较喜欢碰触，好在对方身上留下自己的气味。”  
江奇树的眼睛灰下去，“所以她不是没有爱，只是不爱我。”  
未必，薛敬远心想，江奇树并没有判断别人是否爱他的能力。李星泽这么大一个人站在他身边，他也没能分辨出李星泽爱他。  
“今天这些结论，我们三个人知道就够了。”薛敬远对江奇树说，“你把你的基因人情感发展模型做一个虚拟江序发给我。”  
江奇树点点头。  
“好好休息，江中校。”薛敬远对江奇树说，“以后小心，不要再出现因为忘记系安全带坠机这样的意外事故了。”  
“我明白。”江奇树看上去情绪稳定。  
薛敬远离开了病房。  
李星泽跟着他一起走出来，“多米诺骨牌倒下去了吗？”  
“嗯。”薛敬远看向无尽的远方。

7.  
当你对一个东西毫无概念时，要如何测定其性质？  
人类经过了千万年的衍化，才从自身的情绪反应中提取了情绪模型。基因人存在的时间太短，他们的行为方式、思维习惯都还没有经过实验从而形成系统的理论，研究基因人的社会心理学，其难度好比种植无根之花。  
“你在骗我吗？”薛敬远问戴之远。  
“我没有。”戴之远回答，看上去很诚实。  
薛敬远微微握紧了拳头，他丝毫不能确定戴之远说的是否属实，实际上出于直觉，他不相信他。  
戴之远的情感图谱非常稳定，在疑似他愤怒顶点处有轻微的波动。但是直面戴之远这个人让薛敬远产生了怀疑，戴之远是个非常善于隐藏的人，和其他基因人不同。薛敬远甚至觉得他其实从未愤怒过。  
薛敬远和他对视，长久地观察他。戴之远的脸在一片刺眼的光明里，良久，他眉毛动了一下。  
“江奇树死了。”薛敬远突然说。  
白光里的脸没有变化，“……我明明控制了力度。”  
“我懂了。”薛敬远离开了。

“讲讲戴之远的特点。”薛敬远问Gale。  
“有进取心，谨慎。”Gale回答。  
“曲同歌呢？”  
“有进取心，比较冲动，”Gale回答。  
“一个谨慎，一个冲动，所以比较合适？”  
“是这样。”  
“据你观察，戴之远在面对曲同歌和面对其他人时，区别在哪里？”  
“这个……”Gale说，“他非常喜欢和曲同歌一起工作，比如修理机甲。他们两个确定关系后，戴之远再也没有独自修理过机甲。曲同歌的个性不适合精密仪器操作，非常影响效率。但戴之远依然坚持，这不是他一贯的作风。”  
“还有吗？”  
“我跟戴之远不熟悉，”Gale说，“据说，和曲同歌在一起后，戴之远话明显多了。”  
薛敬远点点头。  
“那你觉得，戴之远和江中校这件事，该怎么处理。”  
“私自斗殴，”Gale很平静，“降一级，禁闭一周。”

“你喜欢戴之远吗？”薛敬远问。  
“喜欢。”  
“戴之远喜欢你吗？”  
“喜欢。”  
答得很干脆，薛敬远想。  
“虽然我和江中校是朋友，但我们之间的谈话他不会知道，所以你可以放心跟我说实话。”  
薛敬远看到曲同歌迅速咬了一下下唇。  
“你为什么喜欢戴之远。”  
“因为他能和我一起战斗，完成任务时他会赞扬我，受伤时他明白我疼。”  
“戴之远为什么喜欢你？”  
“……”曲同歌犹豫了，“这个你该去问他。”  
“你猜猜。”  
曲同歌又咬了一下下唇，“不知道。”  
“江奇树死了。”薛敬远说。  
“不可能！”曲同歌大喊起来。  
“你会撒谎吗？”薛敬远问。  
“我会……”曲同歌又咬了一下下唇，她的大眼睛里已经流出眼泪。  
“我也会。”薛敬远若有所思地说。  
“江奇树虽然不太好，但死不了。”薛敬远最后说。

薛敬远回到实验室，他看着纯白色的天花板，他想如果有一天这个实验室塌了，那他被埋葬在这里也不错。  
他想召集一部分基因人进行一些行为实验，以对基因人的行为规律和情感反应做一些数据上的测定。但他知道这件事没有任何可行性。人类已经不需要除了人类以外的任何生命体，他们把基因人当成“深度学习”能力相对较高的机器人。如果人类意识到基因人有了情感特征，基因人会被“销毁”。是的，“销毁”。  
这不是人类的错。薛敬远想，当基因人的群体意识再向前进化，他们会发现人类和基因人的种族和阶级区别。总有一天，他们也会为自己的权利而战。李星泽说过，他们不是工具。不是工具却被当做工具，冲突不可避免。  
而基因人完全有能力伤害人类。  
薛敬远不知道戴之远这件事能够被李星泽压多久。  
但这件事哪怕不传到后方的人类世界，在基因人世界里也已经产生了一定影响。人类在基因人面前不值一提——至少戴之远已经明了这个事实。  
薛敬远为他身后的人类世界而战，他是一个人类。  
所以当时机成熟的时候，他不介意亲自实施“销毁”。他自己创造的生命，由他自己亲手结束掉。  
薛敬远闭上眼，他已经很多天未合眼。  
有时候他也希望自己像李星泽一样，对自己所相信的事情无比笃定，然后尽可充满勇气地一往无前。  
可惜他不行，他做出每一个决定的时候都觉得自己背负了深重的罪。

8.  
Gale最后一遍检查了自己的行李，他把从黑市上换来的怀表带在了自己身上。他很喜欢这块怀表，虽然他从来没想过为什么喜欢。  
“我明天要走了。”他对薛敬远说。  
他们又会有很漫长的时间只能通过通讯设备交流。  
他本以为薛敬远会像以前一样，紧紧抱住他，一遍遍地索取他，好像永远不会疲倦一样。  
“你在战场上有和谁很合拍吗？”薛敬远坐在他身边，却没有如他预料那般行动。  
“和李少将很合拍。”Gale有点奇怪，但没有表现出来。  
“是吗？”薛敬远说，“可据我所知，李少将喜欢单打独斗。”  
“是这样。”Gale说，“我也喜欢单打独斗。”  
“再认真想一下，没有其他人吗？”薛敬远引导他，“类似像戴之远对曲同歌那样的，和某个人做一些事会降低效率，但还是非常愿意做。”  
“我是合格的军人。”Gale皱眉，“我不会做降低效率的事。”  
“我不是那个意思……”薛敬远无奈地笑着，“我是说，如果有一个人，你愿意为了他做出很多让步，那你可以试着去接近他。”  
“让步？”  
薛敬远笑了出来，“现在你还不明白。”  
“和其他人比起来，你性格比较不合群啊。”薛敬远说，“也有我的责任，你应该和其他人相处的时间都被我给占用了。”  
说完这句话，Gale觉得薛敬远似乎想要伸手拥抱自己，但他在半路停下了。  
Gale有点失望。  
“不会再这样了。”薛敬远说，“多和同类相处，学着体会什么是爱。”  
也许不会有很多时间了，薛敬远心想。Gale应该在他的生命里尽可能地体会快乐、幸福以及一切。而爱是这个世界上是最美好的东西，Gale应该拥有。  
Gale对比其他基因人，情感发展得有些过于缓慢了。薛敬远想。Gale并不比别人笨拙，他只是被我禁锢了。  
Gale不是没有情感，只是对我没有。  
薛敬远想起江奇树说曲同歌的话。  
“你们基因人的爱情会很美丽吧，”薛敬远说，“相遇之后会为彼此萌生出很多之前不曾体会过东西，生命从此由空白变得丰富多彩了。——爱情能带给你们的，比带给人类的要多。”  
“生活是有很多惊喜的，”薛敬远对Gale说，“慢慢去发现吧。”  
Gale消化不了薛敬远的这些话，他只知道薛敬远笑得很奇怪，人类的笑应该代表快乐，但他觉得薛敬远不快乐。  
薛敬远眼眶下的黑眼圈已经好多天没消了，Gale想，他是因为什么睡不着呢。  
于是他凑过去亲吻了薛敬远的眼睛，接近的过程中薛敬远的睫毛颤动，在他唇上留下很轻柔的触感。  
薛敬远惊讶地望着他，然后向着他吻了过来。  
我还是控制不住，薛敬远绝望地想，他爱Gale，他想亲吻他，占有他，永远把他绑在自己身边。如果他不爱自己，那也不要爱其他任何人。  
Gale并不知道薛敬远的心理活动，他完全放松了自己，任薛敬远在他身体里冲撞。  
攀向山巅的那一刻Gale在薛敬远耳边喃喃道，“你这样做是因为你爱我。”  
“嗯。”薛敬远回答他。

李星泽在江奇树在第一万遍唠叨他的时候终于忍不住把行李朝着江奇树扔了过去。  
“你不嫌啰嗦吗？”李星泽骂道，“军令如山，我说走就走！”  
李星泽想薛敬远那边正春宵一夜值千金呢，他这边一个不解风情的蠢猪居然在给他背安全守则，证明他腿伤没好不该出征。他灭的敌人可不比Gale少，上天对他不公平。  
以前去战场前夜江奇树都呆在曲同歌窗子边当忘妻石，被人家男朋友打的半死后他终于学乖了，李星泽本来想这次出去了谁知道能不能活着回来，最后快活一把吧。结果蠢货永远是蠢货，他把他扑倒了都没能让江奇树转移重点。  
算了，李星泽苦哈哈地想，要不就聊天吧。  
“你跟曲同歌完了，还打算找别人吗？”李星泽想以前他走了曲同歌也跟着走，情敌威胁不大。现在可不一定，后方一片大花园。江奇树的定力他不信任。  
“我要为数学奉献一生，”江奇树吼道，“从此数学即为我的人生伴侣，是我所有的激情。”  
李星泽默默翻了个白眼。  
“那我呢？”李星泽握了握拳头，觉得自己该表白了，“我们两个也可以很有激情，能不能当个人生伴侣呀。”  
江奇树完全没有听懂，“我们是纯洁的革命友谊，为了人类文明携手同行。”  
“背章江背傻了？”李星泽轻轻“哼”了一声。  
他知道江奇树不喜欢他。曲同歌说个“好”字都能被他发散成曲同歌已经对他情根深种，李星泽明示暗示说了一堆，他依然浑然不觉。  
李星泽使劲儿拧了一把自己大腿，让自己清醒一点。  
“傻子，”李星泽说，“好好跟你的数学厮守终身吧，就算找人也找个爱你的。”  
不要跟块石头较劲，弄得伤身又伤心。  
“傻子，”江奇树回敬道，“不要当自己是铁打的，战场上活着最重要。”  
又绕回来了，李星泽有点烦躁，“一句话说一万遍居然都不累啊。”  
“你现在腿上有伤，行动不方便，为什么非要去前线呢，前线差你一个人吗？”江奇树又进入了循环模式。  
“第三千一百五十六遍。”李星泽想。  
“嘱咐你你也不听，每次都不要命……”  
“……”  
“……”  
江奇树说着说着李星泽歪江奇树肩膀上睡着了。  
江奇树把他背到床上，静悄悄地看了他一会儿。李星泽怎么能知道他有多担心他呢，他每次离开前他都怕他再也不回来了，怕得要死。

9.  
李星泽穿着战甲眺望无边的荒原，A星的营寨远远地浮在苍穹尽头，黑魆魆的仿佛地狱入口。  
李星泽记不清这是他第几次站在这里观察来自异星球的不速之客。  
历史停留在这个时代已经太久了，李星泽想。  
这个时代开启于一次星际战争。Z星生命是一种现今人类也无法解释清楚的寄生体，他们乘着外观形似塑料袋的飞船降临地球，在一个雨夜悄无声息地侵入了地球上的动物。人们一夜醒来，发现所有的动物都疯了，大街小巷横陈着被动物侮辱凌虐致死的尸体。  
白色的Z星飞船铺在惨死的尸身上，像地球人含恨投降的白旗。  
经过这次外星球入侵，地球人十去其九。地球上哪怕最爱动物的人，看到一只最温良的小猫也像见了鬼。  
政府出动军队屠杀了地球上人类以外的动物，一时间，地球上血河横流。那些曾经和人类共享这颗蔚蓝星球的生命，从此只剩下一本本图鉴和一个基因库。  
而地球，也变成了满是血污的红褐色。有人的血，也有动物的血。  
残存的人类还没能松一口气，迎来了第二场星际战争。  
此次来到地球的外星人形体甚至比远古的恐龙巨大，他们恣意地踩踏着人类家园，碾死人类如碾死蚊虫。  
人类最后用毒菌打退了他们，但这种毒菌对人类同样有危害，医院里躺满了皮肤暗蓝，痛不欲生的毒菌感染者。这个星球上悲号不歇，神鬼夜哭。  
这样的战争经历了一次又一次，外星生命体以各种超出人类想象的方式摧毁着地球文明，本该可爱的小动物，本该青葱的小草，本该清甜的泉水，都仿佛可以在一夜之间化身最残暴的攻击武器对人类进行攻击。人类慢慢对一切产生了敌意，他们不得已退居到了地层以下，地下城里除了人类，不再有任何生命体。  
“这不是人类的错。”李星泽想起薛敬远的话，“人类文明经过一场场浩劫维系到了现在，人类是多么了不起的生命体。”  
薛敬远是比李星泽活得久远的人类，他经历了人类最惨痛的岁月，他知道现在的人类是经历了什么才生存到了今天。

地表现在是一片仿佛从未存在过文明痕迹的荒原。  
人类退居到地层以下已经很多个世纪，曾经的人大多已离世，现在的新人口不再记得先祖们经历的苦痛。他们在坚固的壳子里过着平静的生活。  
那是一个可以称之为美好的世界。李星泽想。这个时代仿佛实现了神谕，地表以下是天堂，地表以上是地狱。  
从未停歇的星际战争要求源源不断的人力输出，但残存的人类已经不具备这种能力。于是一波波的人类代替品被研制出来，从天堂送到地狱。  
基因人并不是人类的第一个发明。  
在他们之前，还有许多和他们相似的产物。只是那些人类代替品没有基因人那样完美。  
人类代替品们为人类奉献了一切，但他们一旦表露出想进入地下体会美好生活的愿望，他们就会被毫不留情地“销毁”。他们经历了无数的苦难，他们并不想剥夺人类的幸福，他们只是想和人类短暂地分享一下天堂的快乐，但仅仅如此，都只能被无情地“销毁”。  
“历史的旧伤远未痊愈，人类对刨除自身的一切怀有莫大的敌意。这不是人类的错。”薛敬远在销毁上一代人类代替品时说。  
“基因人向往幸福的生活更不是错。”李星泽回答他。  
“没有谁有错，但我们不能满足所有的生命体。”薛敬远说。  
“可这两种幸福并不矛盾。”  
“现在人类没有能力承担失败的代价。”薛敬远说完，不再跟李星泽争论，径自离开了。  
销毁室里的一切灰飞烟灭，甚至听不到哭声。那是薛敬远亲手培育的孩子们。

李星泽知道基因人早晚有一天也会走到那一步，历史是重复的死循环。  
我不会永远看着我的战友一批批在为人类赢得胜利之后，再被人类屠戮。李星泽看着远方想。如果那一天到来时我还活着，我不会再退让了。  
“Gale，”李星泽指着天边的A星军营，“如果有一天站在那里的是薛敬远，你会怎么样？”  
“他不会站在那里。”Gale答。  
“我问如果。”李星泽说，“认真想过之后回答我。”  
“那么我也站在那里。”良久，Gale回答了。  
“向着我和你的战友们发动攻击吗？”李星泽扯出一个难看至极的笑容。  
“是这样，少将。”Gale只是平静地看着他，眼神里有一丝非常隐秘的温柔。

10.  
Gale在他的房间里，他看着那只老式的怀表，轻轻抚摸怀表的金属外壳。旧物在灯下有种温润的光泽。  
他想到薛敬远跟他说过的，如果生活在过去，他们也会在一起，老成照片里的样子。  
他不确切地明白衰老是什么，但他看着照片里的人，觉得那样也很美。  
薛敬远说过去人们的生活很辛苦，但他觉得不会有生活比现在更辛苦。绝大多数日子都在打仗，他必须待在离薛敬远很远的地方。  
但他想和薛敬远在一起过普通的生活，Gale想，他可以帮他搬东西，给他偷偷培育的绿色植物浇水，或者别的。他能做到很多事。而且他不会跟薛敬远吵架。  
Gale看了看窗外远处悬浮的敌方战舰，如果李星泽估计的不错，敌人的第一波攻击就在明天了。上次李星泽炸掉了对方的一整艘战舰，这次敌人是为复仇而来。而且，是Z将军领队。  
Z将军是A星最冷酷的战士，他作战风格冰冷而狠毒。上次交手，他把七个人压到山谷深处，用激烈的波物质连人带机甲炸的粉碎。那个夜晚，Z将军黑色的机甲从纷落着残骸的山谷里走出，宛如死神临世。  
是他第一次让基因人懂得了什么是死亡。  
碎成粉末之后，人类的医院也无法拯救他们。  
大战将临，Gale最后看了一眼他的怀表，他在战前最安静的夜总是很想念薛敬远。他怕他不能再回到他身边。

黎明时分，两军交战。  
Z将军的机甲迎着初升的太阳，黑色亮得逼人。  
Gale首先冲了出去，敌方机甲李星泽拖回来过几架，经过拆卸，驾驶员的视窗在机甲的头部，Gale考虑了敌人改进机甲的可能性，决定先着手摧毁可能性最大的视窗所在部位。如果他失败了……还有别人。  
他操作机甲的左手向敌人的头部挥出，Z将军绕开了，于是他火速将右手转为枪桶发射核物质炸弹，冲着Z将军头部射击。  
“你身手不错。”Z将军说。  
Gale持续地向四周扫射以自卫，他惊讶得发现他的右眼都无法记录到Z将军的运动轨迹，Z将军几乎是凭空消失在了他的眼前。  
突然，巨大的冲击力自机甲的脖颈处向他砸过来，他的头狠狠撞在了头盔上，他感到自己已经被压在了地上。  
于是他迅速做了变形操作，将部分零件弃掉迅速左移。  
Gale一边撤一边向Z将军射击，然后他发现那些打在Z将军身上的摧毁性物质没有丝毫效果。  
Gale迅速通知李星泽，“少将，我们的武器对他们没有破坏效果。”  
话音刚落，Z将军已经朝他冲了过来。  
他被Z将军变形的右手压制了起来。  
一瞬间，他想到了死亡。  
而一道银光救了他。  
“Gale，率领全部人员撤退。”李星泽命令道，“A星深黑色的机甲能抵挡我们可用的全部攻击手段，淡黑色机甲只能用混合激光束造成破坏。我们现在已经不能正面迎击，只能利用速度差迅速撤回后方。Z将军我负责，其他几个深黑机甲调用第一小队围堵争取时间。”  
“收到。”Gale说。  
李星泽正在与Z将军缠斗，他们是老对手了，熟悉彼此的进攻习惯。  
在这种状态下，李星泽理论上已经没有胜利的机会，他只能在短时间内缓冲Z将军的挺进速度，为Gale率军撤退争取时间。  
但Gale知道李星泽能回来，他们的银甲将军一直是奇迹的创造者。所以他放心而有条不紊地撤回大本营，向后方输送了从Z将军机甲上提取到的物质标本。

谁都没想到这次李星泽没有回来。  
他们只看到正午的太阳光下，李星泽的银色战甲白得刺目。他利用他迅捷的速度试图绕晕Z将军，在Z将军辗转腾挪的间隙将他一次次撞倒在坚硬的岩壁上。李星泽破坏不了机甲，只能谋划利用撞击给驾驶舱里的驾驶员造成严重伤害，通过摧毁驾驶员摧毁Z将军。  
这个过程中，Z将军已经炸掉了李星泽机甲的头部和右臂。乱掉的电流在银甲上噼啪作响，这是驾驶舱已经坍塌的信号。  
最后，残破的银甲用最后的力量抱住黑甲的腿，两具战甲一起滑落到深不见底的裂谷中。

11.  
zy操作着机甲活动了一下，确定机甲没有重大故障。然后，他离开了驾驶室。  
他的头撞破了，浑身的关节都在痛。  
这种感觉非常不舒服，他要去把造成这一切的罪魁祸首找出来。  
他离开他的机甲无非是想和对面的人进行最后一次公平的战斗。他确定对方的机甲已经毁了，坐在机甲里把对方踩死不是他的风格。  
对方是一位值得他尊重的战士，所以他走出来，给对方一个公平战斗的机会。根据以往的经验，这些驾驶员都有不错的身体素质，可以让他畅快地活动一番。  
现在他面前这个是这个星球最好的战士，理应让他尽兴。  
于是zy走近几乎已经宣告死亡的银色机甲，利用他的机械臂，将驾驶舱的门破坏掉。  
一个带着头盔，穿着军装的身影滚落出来。  
zy用他的机械臂摘掉了那个人的头盔。  
头盔被zy打落的瞬间，zy愣了一下。  
血顺着白发将军的额头奔流，淋湿了他的一只眼睛。他漆黑的瞳仁透过血看过来，亮得逼人。  
他眼前的将军让zy想到他母星的一种纯白花束，那种花只有用人类的血浇灌才会开放，雪一样的花瓣从一片红色里徐徐展开，是一种带着凛凛杀意的美，zy很喜欢。  
zy用机械臂捏住白发将军的下颌，逼他仰视自己，“真没想到，你是这样一个人。”  
这个弱势的姿势让李星泽皱起了眉，但他伤势太重，他无法反抗。  
“对这个战场而言，”zy扫视了周围嶙峋的山谷，“你未免太脆弱了。”他松开手，李星泽滑了下去。zy用他人形的左手抚摸着李星泽脸上的指印，他的机械臂不过稍微用了一点力，就在这张脸上留下了一道道红痕。  
也未免太漂亮了。zy心道，但他没有将这句话说出口。  
李星泽打掉了在他脸上乱动的手，“你是Z将军。”说完他吐了一口血，连番的撞击，他身体内部暗伤沉重。  
“是我，不过我给自己起了一个地球上的名字，叫傅云闲。”公平起见，zy也摘掉了自己的头盔，并向李星泽伸出左手示意。  
“我知道地球上握手要用右手，”傅云闲说，“但我认为机械臂也许不够有诚意。”  
“你看上去也很脆弱。”李星泽跟他握了手，回敬了一句。眼前是一个黑发的年轻人，眸光深邃。  
“哦？”不待李星泽反应，傅云闲用机械臂重新掐住李星泽的脖子，把他按在岩壁上。  
撞击之下，李星泽又吐了一大口血，他尖尖的下巴上现在一片红色。  
傅云闲右手掏出一个雪白的手帕，从李星泽唇部开始，一点点把他下颌上的血擦干净。  
“你真的很弱。”傅云闲轻轻放开李星泽，“所以最好不要在口头上逞强，我会误会。”傅云闲把手帕叠好放起来。李星泽居然觉得这个动作有点优雅。  
“你真的是那个凌将军吗？”傅云闲问。你这样的人，在我的母星只能被装在红色的盒子里送给贵族。傅云闲依然没有将这句话说出口。  
李星泽看了看周围的地势，他们跌进了大裂谷，坠落深度超出了李星泽的目测范围。他又看了看自己至少看起来修复无能的机甲，“我是谁不是重点，重点是我快死了。”李星泽看着对面的黑色机甲，他知道自己没有对那架机甲造成实质性的破坏。所以如果他想离开这里，只能依靠眼前这个人。  
“这些都不是重点。”傅云闲眯起了眼睛，他的机械臂再一次钳住了李星泽，“重点是你现在是我的俘虏，而我讨厌我的俘虏不正面回答我的问题。”

12.  
李星泽没有回来。  
Gale将消息传递给后方。  
恐怖的情绪弥漫在人类军方，死亡危机在阔别了几个世纪后再次降临地球。科学家迅速研究了前方传来的样本，他们发现这些物质的组成元素根本不在他们的认知范围。换句话说，这次侵略者又为他们带来了崭新的科学。  
人类并不确定，在他们被这种新科学毁灭之前，他们能不能找到抵抗这种新科学的方法。  
与后方所体会的末日感相比，前方的基因人因情感的缺失，并无表现出明显的惊慌。但就战后气氛而言，军营似乎有点太过安静了。不管他们的情感特征多么微弱，他们现在都很明确一个事实：他们的武器不能对敌人造成毁灭性破坏，而他们的将领很可能已经死亡。Z将军曾带给他们的死亡恐惧现在像一道阴影，随着夜的来临笼罩了整个军营。  
在地球上最黑的时刻，Gale亲自驾驶机甲滑入了裂谷。  
他启用了非常微缩的机甲，尽量避人耳目。  
Gale清楚Z将军的机甲完好，但只要有一丝希望，他都必须下去。  
Gale到达谷底时天色已经微明，李星泽的银甲倒在一片碎石之间，Gale谨慎地侦察了附近的状况，确认没有异动后，上前打开了驾驶舱。  
李星泽死了。  
他们的将军头盔被摘掉了，失血过多的脸在微明的晨光里愈发苍白，一支冷兵器时代的长剑插在他正胸口，血从胸前涌出，他军装上泼墨般的血已经凝固了。  
这时候太阳从地平线上升起，金色的光洒在李星泽苍白的脸上。微风轻轻吹动着李星泽的刘海，他就像只是睡着了。  
但是生命特征为0。  
Gale面无表情地得出这个结论，把李星泽的尸体回收了。  
Gale离开了裂谷。他觉得心里有一种古怪的情绪在翻腾，让他想要冲进悬挂在天边的敌舰把Z将军碎尸万段。他并不清楚自己是怎么了，他没有这个能力，所以这种想法毫无意义，不该出现在他的脑海里。但这种想法确实出现了。

“他完全不能欣赏我的创作。”山谷另一边，傅云闲目睹了Gale离开的全江，他开始自我怀疑，“我特意摆成了你们人类会觉得美丽的样子，我在哪个环节出错了吗？”  
“神经病。”李星泽心想。  
昨天这个长相、语言都与人类差别不大的外星人用一种奇怪的语言嘀咕了一阵子，然后从他的机甲里取出一个小盒子。他从盒子里倒出一个水果糖大小的、形似人类受精卵的东西，像捏橡皮泥一样把那个东西捏成了人形，然后从李星泽身上取了一根头发插到了人形的脑袋上。“砰”一声，那块人形就变成了一个李星泽。  
目睹了全江的李星泽不算很惊讶，外星人的科技他见得多，已经习以为常。  
但他看到那个跟自己一模一样的东西被摆成各种姿势钉在他的座椅上，心情还是有点微妙。  
“这个人类比你厉害得多，”傅云闲打断了李星泽的回忆，“你是我在这个战场上遇见的最脆弱的人类。如果不是我熟悉你的作战思路，我实在很难相信你是李星泽。”  
“Gale不是人类。”李星泽虚弱地说。  
“他是人类，”傅云闲说，“我扫描了他的数据，和你没有本质区别。”  
“我不知道你们外星人是怎么定义我们的，”李星泽说，“但他和我有点区别。”  
“我在人类里可一点都不弱。”李星泽最后强调道，他介意这个。  
“我用你们的方式定义你们，”傅云闲平静地说，“你真的很弱。”  
“如果我没有受伤，我一定打死你。”李星泽心想。  
他还没想完，又被傅云闲那只金属胳膊按住了，“在这种时候对我产生敌意不是明智的做法，将军。”  
李星泽已经不能回应他，再次的撞击让他剧烈地咳起来，他觉得他五脏六腑已经没有哪一处是好的，他大口大口咳着血，白色的脸颊上很快鲜红一片。剧烈的咳嗽带出的眼泪沾湿了他的睫毛，李星泽泪眼迷离地盯住傅云闲的脸。眸光依然很亮。  
傅云闲看着他眯了眯眼睛，有点走神。  
李星泽一边咳一边想就是现在了，这个外星人从昨晚开始就一直在用古怪的语言、古怪的行为羞辱他，折磨他，还假装得很有礼貌。  
装模作样给谁看呢，我们都想对方死。李星泽紧抓住傅云闲按在他脖子上的机械臂，他想他忍到现在就是在等这个瞬间，傅云闲愣神的刹那，他引爆了身上的粒子手弹。  
带有不同电荷的粒子以惊人的高速四散开来，高能量可以把李星泽在一瞬间气化。李星泽不确定这种粒子手弹能给对方造成多大损害，但这是他最后的赌注。  
引爆手弹的瞬间，李星泽想他终于可以彻底死了，终于。如果能把傅云闲也拖进地狱，那就再好不过。  
随着“嘭”的一声，李星泽被热浪的冲力后推，撞在山洞顶端，山洞随着气流的冲击力坍塌了，滚滚碎石埋住了李星泽。  
傅云闲也被手弹爆炸的巨大冲力后推，他的胳膊断掉了，手还握在李星泽的脖子上，但身体整个飞了出去，最后撞在另一侧的岩石上，他的处境并不比李星泽好多少。  
“我还是小看你了，将军。”傅云闲从石碓里走出来，他被砸出了很多擦伤，伤口处没有血，但他依然非常狼狈。他一步步走近埋着李星泽的碎石堆，他断掉的机械臂准确地寻找到了另一半，断裂的部分自动进行了接合。  
他掐着李星泽的脖子把李星泽举起来，“我是不是对您太客气了点，以至于让您产生了很多误会。”

13.  
江奇树现在除了不停地计算公式，真的没有任何事情可以做了。  
他心情很平静地尝试各种途径解析前方传来的机甲表层的样本，人类已知的理论不能归类这种物质是什么，只能重新建立结构模型，这是江奇树擅长的事情。  
一个崭新的挑战，江奇树想，他喜欢挑战。  
他和戴之远打架时留下的伤还没有好彻底，所以他还必须呆在医院里。  
薛敬远每次来的时候都会给他带一沓白纸，尽管这件事护士小姐就可以做，但他依然很感谢他朋友的体贴周到。  
“你恢复得不错，很快就可以出院了。”薛敬远跟他无聊地寒暄。  
“对，在实验室里工作要更方便，关于样本，一些具体的数据我可以亲自测定。”  
“进展怎么样？”  
“找不到破绽。”江奇树说。  
“你都找不到吗。”薛敬远感叹了一句。  
“我会找到的。”江奇树说。  
“当然。”薛敬远笑了笑。  
“我这次来，”薛敬远继续说，“是跟你告别的。”  
“告别？”江奇树不解，“你要去哪？”  
“去前线。”薛敬远说。  
“你去前线干什么？”江奇树急了，“你什么都不会！”  
“还是会一点的，”薛敬远做了个手势安抚他的朋友，“战争局势恶化了，前线的医疗工作必须有人做。”  
“而且……”薛敬远说，“你知道的，我也许没有多少时间了。”  
“我没想到，”薛敬远微笑了一下，“我以为有一天我会亲手杀了他，但我现在突然发现……”薛敬远看向窗外，“他会为了我们死在别的地方。”  
“我爱他，”薛敬远说，“我要让他知道什么是快乐，什么是愤怒，什么是幸福，什么是苦难，什么是爱情。我不能让他无知无觉地死掉。”薛敬远眼睛里浓郁的悲伤让江奇树也跟着难过起来，“他也是一个生命，他不该一直只被当成工具。”  
“你记得星泽说过什么吗？”江奇树说，“不想笑的时候不要笑，很难看。你笑得太多了。”  
薛敬远收起了笑容，这么多天，他们终于第一次提起了这个名字。  
那个真的死掉了的人。  
“他终于死了。”江奇树说，“他期盼了这么久，终于死了。”  
“对啊，终于死了。”薛敬远明白江奇树在说什么。  
“我再也不用害怕了。”江奇树说。  
“你这样想他会很开心的。”薛敬远说。  
“嗯。”江奇树对着他笑起来。  
薛敬远靠近拥抱了他。  
他们也即将分离，下次见面……不知道是什么时候，甚至不知道还有没有机会。

Gale站在李星泽的办公室里，现在他面前是一个完全陌生的人类。这个人类脾气很好地微笑着，甚至示意他坐下。  
这种时候坐下是违反军规，Gale想，但违背长官的命令也是违反军规。Gale有点不知所措。  
“我叫汤浩歌，是个少校。”汤浩歌也不逼他，说下去，“我之前没有上过战场，只是临时在学校里做了一周军事培训，作战经验不足，所以战场上的指挥等工作，还要多拜托你了。”  
“是。”Gale回答。这番话让他更加不知所措，据汤浩歌所说，他是个素人军官。这种人到战场上做什么？不合常理。  
“你们李少将，”汤浩歌问，“真的去世了吗？”  
“是。”Gale答，心里有几分异样。  
“想不到……”汤浩歌感叹道，“我匆忙赶到这里，没有来得及参加他的葬礼，没能送他最后一江，也是种遗憾了。”  
Gale没有反应。  
汤浩歌叹了口气，让Gale离开了。  
汤浩歌透过窗户望着悬挂在天边的敌营，他们看上去沉默而稳固，像一首低而沉暗的音乐，没有任何危险性。  
但就是他们，把那个像一团明火般坦率而张扬的白发少将军吞没了。汤浩歌悲伤地想。  
那已经是唯一一个敢像人类代替品一样穿上战甲走到战场上的人类了。  
他死后，人类就再也找不到那样勇敢和有才能的人了。

 

啊，好喜欢玩小凌。想看小凌被虐被强被艹得呜呜哭但依然死咬着自己的手背不肯叫出来，想看小凌被摆出各种姿势艹的汁水流溢，想看小凌心里想着铮铮却又无力阻止陌生人在他身上欲仙欲死，想看小凌痛苦得不得了却只能大张开身子一遍又一遍狠狠地满足陌生人，啊……反正就是想玩小凌！

14.  
“将军，你知道像您这样脆弱又漂亮的人，在我的母星会过什么样的生活吗？”傅云闲的机械臂轻轻地抚摸着李星泽的脸颊，李星泽歪头想要逃避，傅云闲立刻用两根手指钳住了他的下颌。李星泽被逼着和他对视。  
“装在红颜色的盒子里，作为礼品献给贵族。”傅云闲字字清晰地说，“供贵族寻欢之用。”  
话语里的侮辱味道再明显不过，李星泽无声地愤怒着。  
“聪明人不会因为听到事实而生气。”傅云闲说，“不过离开战场的你，确实非常愚笨。”  
居然想要用那种微不足道的武器来攻击我，并且差点杀了自己，傅云闲想。还好他为了不让李星泽死掉，在李星泽身上罩了一层薄膜，那种东西之于人类好比曾经的保鲜膜之于蔬果，可以使身体维持在罩上薄膜的状态，防止伤势进一步恶化。没想到这层薄薄的防护膜救了李星泽的命，也帮自己阻挡了一部分冲力。  
“你最好不要再做类似的事情了，”傅云闲说，“否则我会做出让你难堪的事情。”  
“威胁我？”李星泽不屑地笑了笑，“为什么不干脆杀了我？”  
他讲话间又吐出几口血，然后李星泽看到傅云闲缓慢地靠近了他。他狠狠地瞪着傅云闲，不知道他又要干什么。  
傅云闲咬住了他的下巴，李星泽身体猛地一颤。  
傅云闲扶住李星泽的脑袋，一点点舔掉了李星泽下颌上的血。他的舌尖对比他的手指非常温暖。李星泽失血过多的身体很冷，这种温暖非常舒适。但舌尖的触感太过诡异，李星泽抑制不住地轻轻颤抖，他连呼吸都仿佛滞住了。  
但傅云闲并没有因为李星泽身体明显的抗拒反应而停止，他甚至慢慢向上舔舐了他的唇瓣，进而舔向了他的眼睛。李星泽头上的伤流出的血，浸的李星泽的右眼血污一片。傅云闲很耐心地从眼睑舔起，甚至反复湿润了李星泽的睫毛。  
李星泽抖成了筛子。  
“你杀了我吧。”李星泽说。  
“送给贵族承欢是无罪之人的待遇。”傅云闲回应他，“将军，你大概忘记自己做过什么了，你炸了我们一整艘军舰。”  
“你以为对付你们这么一群弱小之辈，为什么要我亲自来？”傅云闲说，“因为我的母星一定要你付出代价，我来是确保你会成为我们的俘虏。”  
“不，用人类的语言的话，俘虏这个词还是太温和了，”傅云闲说，“玩物更合适。”  
傅云闲愉悦地看着李星泽的瞳孔骤然缩紧，他被禁锢的身体在傅云闲的手下最大限度地挣扎。  
当然，都没有用。  
“将军，你这一辈子曾经这样害怕过吗？”傅云闲的金属质手指沿着李星泽的下颌线下滑，他解开李星泽的军装，衬衣扣子，露出李星泽胸前的大片皮肤。接着李星泽的裤链也被拉开了。很快。他全身上下最羞耻的部位全部暴露在空气中，暴露在傅云闲眼前。而傅云闲赤裸裸的目光就这样逼视着他，逼视着他无处遁形的身体。  
李星泽狠狠咬住牙关，耻辱的感觉让他非常非常想杀了他眼前这个人，或者杀了自己。怎样都好，快结束这一切。李星泽甚至生平第一次请求神的援助，他绝望地祷告着，希望神能让他死。他在最艰苦的战斗里都没有做过这样软弱的祈求。  
傅云闲欣赏着他的神情，向着他俯下身来。他冰冷的手指揉捏着李星泽的胸前，李星泽拼了命的把自己的身体向后退，但他退无可退。  
“你这里从来没被碰过吗？”傅云闲按着李星泽胸前的凸起，饶有兴趣地问 ，“你的反应很生涩。”  
李星泽闭上眼，他想起他和江奇树。他诱惑了他，但他的朋友对跟他做爱这件事并不热衷，所以他确实从来没有像这样被爱抚过。比起他和江奇树简单粗暴的泄欲行为，傅云闲显得更温柔和有耐心。  
要死了，他居然在这种情形下想起江奇树。  
“有意思。”傅云闲观察着李星泽的神情。他无机质的手指有节奏地拉扯李星泽的胸前，然后在腰腹处抚摸和打圈。微微的痒意让李星泽本能地逃开傅云闲的手掌，他的动作让他的衣衫滑得更开。  
“将军，那些之前没人对你做过的事，我可以慢慢教你。”傅云闲开始抚慰他的性器。  
羞耻的快感绵延至四肢百骸，李星泽的手紧紧地抓向岩壁。  
人类真是可耻的生物，李星泽想，不是江奇树他也可以硬成这样。所以，李星泽绝望地想，江奇树对他有欲望也不说明什么。  
他再也见不到那个自己哄他几句他就什么都信的傻子了，不喜欢他也愿意陪他做羞耻的事情，李星泽想，而他会变成一个没有尊严的玩物，随便谁碰他一下他都能张开双腿。他知道玩物是什么样子，他见过那种人不人鬼不鬼的东西。  
傅云闲强硬地分开他努力并拢的双腿，“将军，你这种想拒绝我又做不到的模样，让我很愉快。”  
“呜——”金属异物的入侵让李星泽呻吟了出来，他愤恨地剜了傅云闲一眼，傅云闲的机械手指毫不迟疑地插入他。傅云闲长得不可思议的手指探索着他身体承受的极限，而他只能在这种刺激下无力地挣扎。但他的动作无疑是一种助纣为虐，傅云闲的手指在他身体里激起一波波海啸般的快感。  
“人类并不能给你这样的快感吧，”傅云闲幽深的目光注视着李星泽的脸，手上动作不停，“你现在的样子……真的很漂亮。”  
“将军，我第一次跟你战斗的时候就在猜测你是个什么样的人。”傅云闲按住李星泽已经接近赤裸的身体，抽出了手指。李星泽汗湿的身体微微放松了，他小口地喘息着，在听傅云闲讲话。  
“你能干到超出人类的界限了，你反应很敏捷，判断也很准确，攻击的角度出乎我的意料，”傅云闲说，“我一直把你当作可敬的对手。”  
“我可不会对我尊敬的对手做这种事，”李星泽冷笑了一下，“我本来也很尊敬您的，将军。”  
“没错，”傅云闲的声音浸透着浓郁的情欲，“我本不该这样对你的。”  
傅云闲稍微用力按住了李星泽，在李星泽刚刚放松的片刻把自己的欲望送了进去。  
“你——”突如其来的攻击让李星泽痛得扬起了头，他的咽喉完全暴露在傅云闲眼下，傅云闲毫不犹豫地咬了下去。傅云闲粗暴地抱住李星泽，一边啃咬他的的脖子，下颌，一边狠狠地顶弄他。  
“在这种事上，你不太敏锐。”傅云闲一边喘一边说，“刚才你完全放松了。这也是战略的一部分，将军。”  
李星泽被彻底禁锢住了，他身体紧紧地贴在傅云闲身上，傅云闲滚烫的温度灼烧着他，滚烫的唇在他皮肤上啃噬，而最炙热的火焰烧在他双腿间最隐秘的部位。李星泽觉得他口鼻间和身体里全是傅云闲的气味和体温。哪怕他推开了傅云闲，他也逃不脱傅云闲留在他身体里的欲望。李星泽觉得自己被天罗地网包裹住了。  
“我情不自禁，将军。”傅云闲凑在李星泽耳边说，“我不该把你的头盔摘下来的，或者是你不该让我看见你。”  
“我喜欢你带着血冷冰冰看着我的样子，”傅云闲极速地抽插着，李星泽根本说不出任何话，“看见你的第一眼我就确定，你最好的死法不是死在和我的战斗中。”  
傅云闲狠狠地抱住李星泽，力道之大让李星泽觉得疼痛无比。双腿间一股强烈的激流冲击着他，他像未知大海上孤零零的船只，被巨浪冲到了巅峰。  
“我想你这样死，”傅云闲趴在李星泽身上邪邪地笑着，“死在我身体下面。”  
李星泽想他确实快死了。  
傅云闲拂开他的刘海，那双深邃的眼睛看进李星泽的眼睛里，“将军，你是我的俘虏了。”说完，傅云闲低下头，把轻柔的吻印在李星泽唇角。  
几乎同时，李星泽用了最大的力气，死死咬住了傅云闲的下唇。他无边的恨意和巨大的屈辱感都发泄在这个撕咬中了，傅云闲吃痛地吸了一口气，他惊喜地看了李星泽一眼，然后更狠地向李星泽吻了下去。他丝毫不在意自己被咬出血的嘴唇，干脆地撬开李星泽的牙关侵入到他的口腔里，用一种李星泽招架不住的力道舔舐和吸咬他。  
“将军，”在李星泽觉得自己要窒息而死的时候，傅云闲终于放过了他，“你这样子，会让我更想操哭你的。”  
傅云闲留在李星泽身体里的欲望，又涨大了。  
李星泽无力地被迫张开着自己。  
“我不会在意你的身体的，将军。”傅云闲轻轻地动作起来，“如果你一直引诱我，我可以几天几夜都不停下来。”  
“如果你一直引诱我。”

15.  
汤浩歌为薛敬远举行了简单的欢迎仪式，这个彬彬有礼的少校做事非常得体。  
薛敬远和他简单聊了聊。  
“军队生活还习惯吗？”  
“还好。”汤浩歌说，“在学习驾驶机甲，不过我好像不具备这方面的天赋，进展缓慢。”  
“慢慢来。”薛敬远只能说些无关痛痒的话。  
“敌人不知道什么时候会发起进攻，”汤浩歌诚恳地说，“我希望能尽快一些，大概反而有点急进了。”  
薛敬远看着眼前清瘦的年轻人，迟疑了一下，“您现在每天大约工作多长时间。”  
“16个小时，”汤浩歌说。  
“吃饭时间算在工作时间里吗？”  
“不算。”汤浩歌说，“我需要学习的东西太多了，而且我天赋实在不高，所以需要更加努力一点。”  
薛敬远为他感到难过，“您的天赋在别的地方。”  
“谢谢。”汤浩歌理解他的意思。  
“有需要可以找我。”薛敬远说，“虽然我没有军衔，但我在很久以前也是一名军人。可以帮助你。”  
“谢谢。”汤浩歌说。  
眼前的年轻人眼神清澈而真诚。  
薛敬远看得出他是地下世界的孩子，没有经历过人类充满了死亡和疾病的痛苦岁月，只在历史书上听说过战争是什么。  
他对军旅生活也完全没有概念，在被越级提拔成少校之前，他甚至不是一个军人。  
汤浩歌是个很有名气的音乐家，薛敬远曾经在首都的音乐厅听过他拉大提琴，非常美。  
他是被他继母推荐来的。他继母是个颇有地位的女人，连父娶了她之后，汤浩歌的生母莫名疯掉了，不久后即去世。她推荐汤浩歌到这里来，也不过是想他死在这里。  
百年来，除了李星泽，没有第二个人类踏上过战场。  
薛敬远觉得有点悲哀，后方的军人们没有一个敢来到这里担负起他们的责任，却让这个孱弱的青年背负一切。而他居然没有表现出任何不满和抱怨，非常真诚地努力着。  
薛敬远觉得这个年轻人和江奇树很像，他们都是有着某种追求的人。他们心里有一片很纯洁的地方，让他们可以摆脱尘世的芜杂，永远存有一份赤子之心。  
但他现在还能拉琴吗？薛敬远难过地想，江奇树可以投身在他的公式里忘记一切，但这个年轻人拉琴的时间都不多了。他每天要在军队工作16个小时——这些事本不是他该做的。

薛敬远跟汤浩歌告别后，去了Gale房间。  
Gale知道他会来，但Gale是个遵守军纪的人，他不可能去找自己。所以薛敬远来找他。  
让他诧异的是，他等到深夜Gale才回来。  
薛敬远看了看时间，这已经算违反军纪了。这不是Gale会做的事情。  
Gale回来后看到了薛敬远。  
薛敬远迫不及待地走过来拥抱他，“你还好吗？”  
“很好。”Gale也回抱住他。  
薛敬远抵着他的额头，两个人呼吸相融。薛敬远一下一下轻轻吻着Gale的额头、眉毛和眼睛，最后在他的唇侧流连。  
薛敬远知道自己不该这么做，但他忍不住。  
他太久没有见过Gale了，他怕他有危险，日积月累的思念和担心没办法用语言传达给他，只能化作密集的吻落在Gale脸上。  
Gale安静地承受着。  
“去哪里了？这么晚才回来？”薛敬远问。  
“听汤少校拉琴。”Gale说。  
薛敬远觉得一腔的热情突然就冷了，“听到现在吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“不怕违反军规吗？”  
“汤少校只在这么晚拉琴。”Gale说。  
薛敬远松开他，拉着他坐下，“好听吗？”  
“不确定。”Gale说，他又想了一会儿，“好听的，我确定。”  
薛敬远知道自己现在一定笑得很难看，他伸手揉了揉Gale银灰色的头发，“音乐是不是很美？”  
“对，能让人忘记一些东西。”Gale说，“李少将死了之后，我心里总是怪怪的。听见汤少校拉琴就好多了。”  
提起李星泽，薛敬远沉默了一会儿。  
Gale主动握住了薛敬远的手。  
“放心，我还好。”薛敬远犹豫了一下，没有避开。  
“汤少校是个什么样的人？”薛敬远问。  
“很努力。”Gale回答，“但他不适合当军人。”Gale皱起眉，“他不该上战场的。”  
“我也这么想。”薛敬远点头。  
“你经常和他在一起吗？”薛敬远问。  
“对，汤少校有很多东西需要学习。”Gale回答。  
“你自己的工作怎么办？”  
“回来做。”Gale回答。  
“很辛苦吧？”  
“嗯。”Gale说，“但以后就不会了。”知道薛敬远来了，Gale把帮助汤少校的工作交给了Alexis。但他不想告诉薛敬远这个。他不知道自己为什么不想。  
为汤少校承担了很多工作，为汤少校违反军规，为汤少校理解了音乐。这都不是遇见汤少校之前的Gale会做合能做的事。  
Gale遇到他的那个人了吗？  
“Gale，”薛敬远闭了闭眼睛，他需要一点勇气，“喜欢汤少校吗？”  
Gale看着薛敬远沉默了，他想回答喜欢，但他直觉他现在不能回答这两个字。他不明白为什么，但他知道他不能。  
“我不能确定你们的喜欢是什么，但我可以用人类的思维给你讲一下。”薛敬远耐心地给Gale解释，“戴之远和曲同歌在一起修理机械，会降低效率。降低效率是不好的事，对吗？”  
“当然。”  
“但是戴之远仍然愿意做，”薛敬远说，“这是因为他想和曲同歌多呆一会儿。”  
“对。”Gale回答。我也想和您多呆一会儿。Gale在心里默默地想。  
“这在我们人类的感情里，就是喜欢了。”薛敬远说，  
“嗯。”  
“违反军规是不好的事情，但为了听汤少校拉琴，你仍然违反了。这是不是因为你喜欢汤少校呢？”薛敬远努力地引导他。  
“……是。”Gale答道。他隐隐觉得哪里不对，但他想了想又觉得没有不对，“是。”于是他重复了一遍。  
“汤少校是很好的人，”薛敬远最后揉了揉Gale的头发，“音乐是很好的东西，人类还有很多很好的东西，你可以慢慢体会，你不懂的话，我会一点点教你。”  
Gale点点头。  
“喜欢汤少校，就多跟他亲近。”  
“勇敢一点。”薛敬远最后说。  
然后他站起身，准备离开了。  
Gale茫然地目送他离开，他觉得这样不对，在薛敬远碰到门把手之前他喊住了薛敬远。  
“教授，”Gale走近他，“你不爱我了吗？”  
薛敬远怔了好一会儿才理解了他这句话的意思。他直视着Gale的双眼，努力笑得发自真心，“Gale，你记住，我永远爱你。”  
“但是你不爱我，”薛敬远依然笑得非常好，如果这是一门功课的话，他能拿100分，“所以我不能对你做那种事情了。那种事情只有相爱的人才可以做。只是单方面的爱，对另一个人不公平，懂了吗？”  
“我爱您。”Gale说。  
“李少将不在了，”薛敬远叹了口气，“那个命令你忘记吧。”  
说完，薛敬远迅速离开了房间，留下Gale一个人怔怔地站在那里。  
帮Gale关上门，薛敬远浑身脱力地把头靠在墙壁上。  
真是没出息啊，薛敬远笑话自己，这么大一个人了，感情的事情还是这么看不开。  
薛敬远想起了他故去的友人。  
李星泽，你确实是个厉害的人。薛敬远心道，你每天看江奇树爱曲同歌爱得死去活来，居然还能笑得毫无破绽。我比不上你。

16.  
李星泽努力让自己坐起来，靠在他身后的大石块上。他浑身疼得厉害，他的旧伤还没有复原，新的伤口又覆盖上来。他身体的每一部分都在痛。当然，最鲜明和耻辱的疼痛来自双腿之间。他现在哪怕只是尝试合拢双腿都仿佛拿着刀子自戕。  
但李星泽依然用他全部的力气努力着，他用他颤抖的双手试图系上他的裤链和衬衣扣子。  
军容齐整，哪怕在这种时候，他依然保留了他作为一个军人的习惯。  
傅云闲坐在一边欣赏自己的俘虏。  
李星泽只系好了最底下的一只扣子，就累得倚在石头上喘息。他双手无力地垂下去，胸膛剧烈地起伏着，他开着的衣衫随着他的喘息轻轻抖动，他胸膛上的痕迹还没有消退。而他仰起的脖子线条非常好看，上边清晰地印着傅云闲的咬痕。  
休息了一会儿，李星泽继续之前的工作。  
差不多到了中午，李星泽才完成一切。  
衣服是个神奇的发明，傅云闲想，将身体半遮半掩的时候像是在无声地引诱他，而穿好后却仿佛凛然不可侵犯，不过是几个扣子的差距。  
人类的文明很有趣，傅云闲心道。  
傅云闲走到李星泽身边，递给他一瓶人类的维生水。可惜瓶子对现在的李星泽来说太沉了，瓶子咕噜噜滚在地上。  
“要我喂你吗？”傅云闲捡起瓶子说，“我很乐意效劳。”  
“我自己来。”李星泽没有看他。  
傅云闲帮他把瓶盖拧开了。  
李星泽两只手握住水瓶，气喘吁吁地喝着，他的喉结随着吞咽滚动，嘴角溢出的液体顺着下颌滴进领口。  
军装的领口开得太高了。傅云闲想。  
喝完后，李星泽用手背擦去了嘴唇上附着的水滴。他的脸色因伤而苍白得有些病态，衬得浸了水的唇瓣格外艳红。  
“你真的很漂亮。”傅云闲称赞他。  
“你为什么老把形容女人的词汇用在我身上？”李星泽问，“在人类中，我既不弱小，也不漂亮。”  
“在人类中你很弱小。”傅云闲强调。他觉得他说这个词的时候李星泽的反应都会很有趣。比如现在，李星泽的双眼因为微薄的怒气而透亮，他的目光锁住自己。傅云闲很喜欢被李星泽这样注视。而且，虽然李星泽不承认，但这样的李星泽很漂亮。  
“随便吧。”李星泽头倚在岩石上。  
“弱小漂亮的人，”李星泽自言自语，“这俩形容词居然有一天能用在我身上。”  
“诚实地面对自己很难吗，将军？”傅云闲说。  
李星泽不想再跟他纠缠这个问题，“你想怎么处理我？把我装在红色的盒子里送给贵族？”  
虽然我打不过你，李星泽心底谋划，但等我伤好了，撂倒几个贵族总是可以的。贵族听上去是群疏于锻炼的废物。  
“是什么让你产生了这么多误会？”傅云闲微皱起眉，“你是我的俘虏，我不会把你送给别人。”  
“不过如果你喜欢红色的盒子，”傅云闲不怀好意地说，“我当然可以给你造一个。”  
李星泽一阵不寒而栗，“不喜欢。”然后迅速地转移话题，“所以你想把我怎么办？”  
“我说了你是我的俘虏。”傅云闲回答，“待在我身边，直到我厌倦为止。”  
李星泽低着头冷哼了一声，他在另一个世界里死了，但他依然没能摆脱生不如死的境地，“你厌倦之后呢？”  
“你就可以死了。”傅云闲盯住他的脸，“我会用你的血浇灌花朵，你的血非常香甜。”傅云闲舔舔嘴角，“昨天我已经品尝过了。”  
“那是种非常名贵的花，”傅云闲说，“配得上你体内军人的血。”  
李星泽没有再接话，他闭上眼想起他妈妈供奉过的佛像。  
因缘果报，他从一层地狱又掉入了另一层地狱。  
不过没关系，李星泽扬起头，不死他就会好好活着。

17.  
战争在不近不远的前方酝酿着。  
上次战争之后，敌人明明认清了自己的绝对优势，却一直没有再次组织大规模的进攻，只是小范围地进行一些遭遇战。  
地球生命像一只老鼠，被悬在高处的外星猫好整以暇地逗弄。  
薛敬远第一次深切地体会到了李星泽的感受，如果你不踏上战场，你永远不会明白战士们遭遇了什么。  
一具具血肉模糊的基因人身体被抬到临时的医疗室里。一个战士的脸被炸掉了一半。他身体内的壁虎基因让他必须继续维持生命特征无法死亡，每一个深夜，他以一种类似狼嚎的声音在隔音室不间断地哀嚎。第二天清晨，他坚毅的双唇紧紧闭着，顶着一半的人脸驾驶着机甲继续巡逻。  
这样的情形在军营里非常常见，绝大多数基因人只要还保留着一角残躯就不会被确认死亡，在战争结束后统一回到整修室修复。而战争和修复之间的时间，所有的疼痛他们只能选择忍受。有些基因人被分割成了若干块后，依然由别的基因人进行简单的缝补后继续工作。  
薛敬远问过Gale这不痛苦吗？  
Gale没有表情地回答不痛苦，他们一直过着这样的生活。  
在战场上呆了一周，薛敬远就以肉眼可见的速度消瘦了下去。  
“不要让汤少校看到这些。”薛敬远命令Gale。  
“我明白，教授。”Gale回答。  
汤浩歌是个连人类的苦难都没直面过的地下世界的孩子，薛敬远担心面对这种炼狱般的情形，他会崩溃。  
他应该呆在地下世界里，和他的音乐在一起的。  
薛敬远现在没有太多闲暇考虑他和Gale的事，残伤太多，前方技术条件又太差，他的工作任务非常繁重。况且除了他的伤患，他还要研究外星人的身体样本，各种指标的测算异常复杂。这导致他一天的工作时间比汤浩歌还要长，而他工作的精神负担之重更不是其他工作可以比拟。他现在每天睡在医疗室，除非调取必要的资料，他甚至没有时间和Gale谈话。  
但他知道Gale依然在听汤浩歌拉琴。  
薛敬远想音乐或许可以缓解伤患们的痛苦，于是询问汤浩歌有没有类似效果的音乐，并请他录制了一张唱片。那张唱片录制了七个晚上，第一天薛敬远提前带去了仪器，恰巧遇到Gale站在窗边，当时Gale身边还有一个人，所以他们只是简单打了个招呼。最后一天薛敬远过去取走器械和唱片，那天他忙到很晚，所以过去的时候已经是深夜。当他取走汤浩歌放在门口的仪器和唱片往回走时，发现Gale坐在汤浩歌窗子下边睡着了。  
他的脚步声惊动了Gale，Gale睁开眼警惕地看过来。  
发现是他后Gale放松了下来，露出一个浅浅的微笑。  
薛敬远心里异常酸涩，他想Gale确实是这样一个笨拙的人。只会呆在喜欢的人窗子下默默地听他拉琴。  
他走上前揉了揉Gale的头发，“如果遇到喜欢的人，要勇敢一点。试着表达出来，不要只是在原地等着。”薛敬远不知道自己是用何种心情说出这句话，他觉得自己的心痛得已经麻木了。你不是不懂爱，你只是不爱我，薛敬远看着Gale想。  
Gale没有说话，只是一直看着他，看了很久，好像看不够一样。  
“你瘦了很多。”Gale说。  
“我比自己想象得脆弱。”薛敬远苦笑道。“我承受不了前线的场景。我离开战场太久了。”  
“我来之前，你们李少将以前怎么处理受伤的士兵？”薛敬远问，“之前连像样的医疗室都没有。”  
“李少将和您不一样，李少将是军人。”Gale回答，“李少将也会受伤，也会痛得大喊。他总是和我们在一起的。”  
“明白了。”薛敬远想如果他能在李星泽还活着的时候过来该多好。这样他和他的朋友或许能在某些方面取得和解。可惜现在都已经不再有机会了。  
“您不该来的。”Gale伸出手抚摸他眼底的青色，“回去吧，您应该在干净安全的实验室里做您的研究，这里不适合您。”  
Gale说得很诚恳，不知道自己这句话对薛敬远而言像一句讽刺。  
薛敬远握住Gale在他脸上抚摸的手，“我走了，医疗室里的人怎么办？”  
“我们像您没来之前那样。”Gale回答。  
薛敬远有些心痛，“Gale，我们每个人都可以选择过得更好一些，基因人也可以。”基因人有权生活得更好，有权申请更多的医疗和技术支持。但这些都是不被允许的。李星泽不敢向人类世界提出申请，薛敬远同样也不敢。但他可以在自己能力范围内提供这些。  
“我只希望您过得好。”Gale说。他又伸出手想要抚摸薛敬远憔悴的脸，“我只在意您，教授。”  
薛敬远避开了他，“Gale，你要懂得为你自己着想，明白你自己想要什么。”薛敬远知道他这句话很危险，但他依然想说出来。薛敬远看了一眼天边的外星军营。只要那些外星生命体愿意，不管是基因人还是人类，都会瞬息湮灭。所以这种情形下自己还在忧虑什么呢？薛敬远想，活着的生命应该抓紧所有的时间享受生命，“你生存的意义不是为了人类，更不是为了我。”  
薛敬远继续说下去，“比如我，我想要人类永远幸福地繁衍下去，不再承受任何苦难，因为他们承受过的已经太多了。这是我为自己寻找的意义。我会为此一直努力地工作下去。在这样的工作中，我很快乐。”  
“同样的，江中校生活的意义是数学，给他一张纸和一支笔就能让他快乐。汤少校生活的意义是音乐，所以他拉琴的时候是非常快乐的。你能了解我说的吗？”  
“我希望您快乐。”Gale迅速回答道。  
“你要为自己多想一点。”薛敬远摇摇头，他想过去的自己太自私了，他用他自己的爱将Gale囚禁了起来，导致Gale的生命里除了他几乎一片空白。但Gale值得更多更好的。“是我不好，没有提前教给你。”  
“你很好。”Gale皱眉道。  
“你还不懂，慢慢你会了解的。”薛敬远拍拍Gale的肩膀，“回去睡吧，不要再在这里睡着了。”  
“下次想听琴不要躲在窗子外边，”薛敬远鼓励Gale道，“走进去，告诉汤少校你喜欢听他拉琴。”  
“勇敢一点。”薛敬远笑了笑。  
薛敬远向前走了几步，他想他不能再和Gale说下去了，他没有那么大度，一步步教自己喜欢的人去追求别人。  
“很晚了，我也要回去睡了。明天见。”薛敬远闭了闭眼，他多么想再多看Gale几眼，但他怕再呆下去他就撑不住了。他转过头，迅速地离开了。  
Gale本来还想说什么，听到这句只好作罢。  
他看着薛敬远消失在拐角处，觉得自己内心饱涨的情绪要炸掉了。薛敬远一直那么忙，他白天去找他怕打扰他工作，晚上过去又怕影响他休息。七天前他在这里看到薛敬远，以为薛敬远会来汤少校这里听琴，于是他在这里等了他整整七个晚上。他终于等到了他，但他们却好像离得更远了。  
他想跟薛敬远说他爱他，但薛敬远不让他再讲出口。  
他想说他的意义就是薛敬远，他只在乎薛敬远过得好不好，薛敬远却让他为自己多想一点。  
他感觉他说什么薛敬远都不会明白的，他想追过去把薛敬远按在地上抱他亲他把薛敬远曾对他做过的全部施加到薛敬远身上，但他又怕薛敬远不开心。  
所以他还有什么能做呢？  
Gale愤怒地打了汤浩歌的墙壁一拳，有机材料制作的墙壁猛烈地摇晃了几下。  
“怎么了？”屋里传来汤浩歌从睡梦中惊醒的声音。

18.  
傅云闲把李星泽的手反剪住，按在地上侵犯他。李星泽在高潮的余韵里被刺激的一阵阵痉挛，捆绑在军装里的身体像被抛到岸上的鱼般颤动。  
“光用手指你就很兴奋。”傅云闲说，“你之前根本没有多少这方面的经验吧。”  
傅云闲的手指继续在他身体里开垦探索，他的手指仿佛可以无限长，一直抵达他身体的极限，把他最不愿示人的欲望挑动出来，快感像虫蚁细细啃噬李星泽所剩无几的清醒意志。  
李星泽拼命想一些别的事情，转移此刻灭顶的羞耻感。他想到了他小时候的一些事，他妈妈和司机做过一些不光彩的事情，他把这件事告诉了他爸爸。后来他妈妈和司机都死了。这是第一笔因他而起的血债。那个司机是怎么死的？李星泽想到一团血肉模糊的东西，当年自己还是个孩子，看到那个东西的瞬间就崩溃了。  
“情欲让你很痛苦吗？”傅云闲观察他神情，有点不悦。  
傅云闲低下身子舔他的耳朵，“可不管你多痛苦，我都只会从你身上攫取快乐。”  
说完，他的手指猛地一按，李星泽被压在地上的身体剧烈得抖了一下，李星泽的脑子里刷白一片，所有的感觉神经都集中到了双腿间的隐秘部位。  
傅云闲抓着李星泽的头发把他的身子向后弯成一个弧形，手指插到李星泽口中，高热的温度让他很满意。他拉扯李星泽柔软的舌头，李星泽只能发出细碎的呜咽和呻吟声。  
李星泽想到了第二件事，他撞死的那个人。  
这时候傅云闲从后边进入了他。  
“我讨厌你不专心，”傅云闲说，“第二次了。”  
傅云闲惩罚般地撞击他，一次次停在能把他送到顶端的敏感点之前。李星泽快被他折磨疯了。  
“求我好不好，”傅云闲说，“求我插得深一点，好满足你。”  
李星泽被迫咬着傅云闲的手指，说不出任何话。傅云闲将手指抽了出去，转而去揉捏他的前胸。他自己的唾液粘在他自己的乳头上，身体在金属手指的玩弄下愈发的难耐。  
“来，求我。”傅云闲命令道，“求我插得深一些。”  
李星泽努力去想那个他很喜欢的老人，那个老人最后死在冰面上，这是他手里的第三笔血债。  
李星泽的心被巨大的痛苦捏紧了，身体的刺激突然之间远了。  
“你好像很喜欢惹我生气，”傅云闲在他耳边说，“不过我喜欢你这样。”  
傅云闲把他的身体扳过来，抓住他的头发逼他看着自己，“你刚才在想什么？”  
傅云闲的东西还插在他身体里，这个过程李星泽被刺激得叫出了声。  
“你在想什么？”傅云闲重复了一遍。  
“你可以用你的仪器检测——”李星泽没说完，再次被埋他身体里的异物折磨了，于是出口的只能是一长串呻吟。  
傅云闲凑过来啃咬他的嘴唇，几乎要把李星泽的津液吸食干净。李星泽被他亲得只能倒在他肩膀上喘息。  
傅云闲把他抱在怀里抽插起来，一下一下都撞击着李星泽的敏感点。没几下李星泽就释放了出来。  
傅云闲不会这样放过我的，李星泽想，这不像他。  
傅云闲在他身上发泄完后离开了李星泽，李星泽用仅剩的力气用衣服把自己盖住。  
“你在想些什么？”傅云闲居高临下地看着他。  
李星泽看了他一眼，“我在想我犯下的罪。”  
“哦？”似乎没想到他会回答，傅云闲愣了一下。  
“我害死了我父亲。”李星泽说。这是他身上的第四笔债。  
“我母亲也是我害死的。”李星泽突然很想跟人聊天，他太多年没有跟人讲过这些，于是话题一打开便止不住。  
“我妈妈信佛，”李星泽看着洞穴上的岩壁，“在我小时候常跟我讲业果报应。”  
李星泽歪头看向傅云闲，眼神像一支冰针穿过傅云闲投向无限的远方，“有罪的人，一生受苦，直到还清。”  
“哈，”傅云闲笑了一声，“按照这个理论，你我都将永生。”  
“我们这种人的罪，根本还不清。”  
“是这样。”李星泽说。  
傅云闲走近他，用他人形的手抚摸李星泽的嘴唇，“和我在一起，你觉得是受苦吗？”  
很意外，他的手指柔软而温暖。  
“将军，”傅云闲望进他的眼睛里，“我第一次和你交手的时候就发现了这件事，你的勇敢里带着强烈的对死亡的渴望。”  
傅云闲的手顺着李星泽的脸颊插进李星泽的白发里抚摸，“将军，等我厌倦你之后，我会让你死。”  
李星泽闭上眼，他不想哭的，但他的眼泪依然像雨水一样汹涌而下。他一遍遍地想起被尘埋在他心底多年的往事，这些他无法逃脱的往日阴影和这些天受尽的折辱击溃了他的心理防线。  
傅云闲安静地望着他，良久，他突然用他的机械臂点住了李星泽的额头。  
这些天的第一次，李星泽被泪水点亮的眼睛不带一丝敌意地看向了他。  
傅云闲的心悠悠地颤了一下，这种感觉非常古怪。  
“不管我做了什么，我总会原谅自己。”傅云闲自言自语地说，他的手指在李星泽的额头上闪出一点金光，“我知道我现在在做非常危险的事情。”  
最后一句话他使用的是他母星的语言，李星泽没有听懂。

19.  
Gale攻击了汤少校的房子，对这件事首先产生激烈反应的是Alexis。薛敬远来军营之后，Gale将教汤少校学习军事工作的任务过度给了他。  
“那么晚了，你想干什么？”Alexis充满敌意地问。  
“我不知道……”Gale诚实地回答他，“我当时控制不住，我反应过来就已经这样了。”  
“这个借口烂透了，Gale。”Alexis看上去很生气。  
“你现在想打我吗？”Gale冷静地观察他。  
“有点。”Alexis承认。  
“我那时候也想打人，”Gale说，“但我面前没有人可打，于是我就打了房子。”  
“Gale……”Alexis很惊讶，“这不是你会做的事情，你从来都不生气的。谁招惹你了？”  
Gale不肯说话了，他又陷入到了一种古怪的情绪里，又生气，又伤心。  
让他又生气又伤心的人朝他走了过来。  
“你打了汤少校的房子？”薛敬远问到，“为什么？”  
薛敬远眼睛睁得大大的，显得非常惊讶。Gale的印象里他从来没有这样惊讶过，眼睛瞪得圆圆的。  
如果不是Alexis在这里，Gale想，他就走过去亲他了。不管对方会不会生气。  
但是Alexis在这里，Alexis喜欢多话。  
“因为Gale暴走了，教授。”Alexis说，“您能想象Gale暴走了吗？我完全不能想象。”  
“我也不能想象。”薛敬远皱起了眉，Gale向来很稳定。他仔细回忆他昨天晚上说过什么会让Gale愤怒的话。按照最合理的推测，昨天的事他应该负有很大一部分责任。  
薛敬远看上去有点烦恼。  
Gale开始觉得自己昨天晚上做了非常错误的事情，“对不起。”  
“为什么跟我说对不起？”  
“我让你不开心了。”Gale说。  
“没有。”薛敬远拉着他坐到一边，“我只是不明白你为什么这么做。”薛敬远对他笑了一下，“解释给我听好吗？”  
“我生气了。”Gale想了想他和Alexis的对话过程，“Alexis说我生气了。”  
薛敬远点点头，Gale还不能清楚地定义情绪，Alexis已经可以了，“你觉得自己为什么生气？”  
“因为你。”Gale说。  
“为什么呢？”  
“……”Gale想了一会儿，“因为我觉得最近你总是想把我推到别的地方去。”Gale低声说，“你不再希望我和你在一起了。”  
“你误会了。”薛敬远说，“我没有推开你，我只是希望你能多和其他人相处。你总是和我呆在一起，这种封闭的社交对你来讲不是好事情。”  
“可是对我来讲，”Gale说，“最好的事情就是能和你在一起。”  
听到这句话，Alexis悄悄离开了这个房间。  
“你确定吗？”薛敬远手指用力捏住工作服的一角。  
“我确定。”Gale回答他。  
“汤少校呢？”薛敬远问。  
“这关汤少校什么事？”  
薛敬远觉得这中间可能有些误会，他考虑着怎么组织语言跟Gale描述和理清这件事。  
但Gale已经等不及了，“教授，”他突然地按住薛敬远，基因人和人类之间的力量太过悬殊了，Gale不废吹灰之力地压倒了他，“我想‘爱’你，你会推开我吗？”  
Gale看上去紧张得要哭了。  
“不会，”薛敬远微笑着回答他，“我爱你啊。”  
薛敬远凑上去亲吻了Gale。  
他心里甜甜的，甜的尽头泛出一点酸涩。  
原来爱情一直都在，只是我没有发现。  
我太傻了，薛敬远想。

Alexis走出房间时碰到了汤浩歌。  
“Gale跟薛教授表白了。”Alexis告诉他。  
“真的吗？”汤浩歌笑起来，“那太好了。”  
“您已经知道了？”  
“陷入爱情的人有时候太过患得患失，所以没有旁观者看得清楚。”汤浩歌说，“不过对的人，是不会错过彼此的。”  
“您好像很有经验。”  
“我看过很多爱情电影。”汤浩歌说。  
“爱情电影是什么？”  
“这个……”汤浩歌想了想，“如果战争结束后我们都还活着，我请你去看电影院亲自看一看吧。”  
“谢谢。”Alexis说。他的生活里突然有了一件值得期待的事情了。

20.  
李星泽也不知道自己为什么会把这些告诉傅云闲，这是他少年时代起便不能释怀的心结，他一直把这些埋在他心底最深处，只有江奇树和薛敬远两个人知道。  
或许因为，多少年来，傅云闲是第一个以惩罚者的身份来到他身边的人。他曾经施加于别人的痛苦，傅云闲也能同样施加于他——比如屈辱和死亡。  
李星泽不认为傅云闲是有罪的，战场上的厮杀是为了另一种意义。他站在战场上，是为了他身边和身后那些应该过着美好生活的人。傅云闲站在战场上也有他自己的理由。  
真正的罪，是无意义的死亡。  
李星泽看着傅云闲，这个和他同样年轻的将军总是一副强势而冷漠的样子。他的手指抵在自己的额头上，李星泽不知道他要做什么。  
“我在战场上的确有我的理由，”傅云闲说话了，“因为我喜欢战争。”  
“你们人类的意义非常无聊。”傅云闲说，“我当然只为我自己而战。”  
“追求意义是因为在这个宇宙的战场里，你们人类太过弱小了。”傅云闲轻蔑道，“作为个体的你们根本无法维系自身的生存，只能依附于集体才能苟延残喘下去，于是你们编造了利他这种可笑的谎言。”  
李星泽明白了傅云闲在做什么，傅云闲在读他的心。李星泽没有抗拒，他坦荡地直视着傅云闲的眼睛。除了他的罪孽他没有任何不可启齿的秘密。  
“作为人类，我并不觉得无聊。”李星泽说。但他并不想和傅云闲争辩。他推断傅云闲诞生在一个强弱等级严明的文明中，弱小的生命被当做礼物呈送给强者，供强者取乐。那样的文明中不会存在奉献、悲悯和爱。  
傅云闲读取着他的想法，皱了皱眉头。  
“这些都不是你的错，你应该放过你自己。”  
李星泽瞳孔骤然缩起来，他看到了江奇树的脸，这句话也是江奇树最常和他讲的。但他面前的当然不是江奇树，江奇树脸上的表情都是很生动的，带着对他深刻的无奈和友谊。而这张脸非常冰冷。  
“战场上最重要的是活着，你要珍惜你自己。”江奇树继续说，“你不是铁打的，不要什么危险都往前冲。”  
“受伤了就要老老实实地躺在医院，前线不缺你一个人。”  
“我怕你不回来了，”江奇树说，“我怕得要死。”  
面前的江奇树突然微笑了一下，笑得傻乎乎的，“我爱你啊。”  
然后那张脸缓缓地向他靠近，李星泽闭上了眼睛。  
他知道自己的身体不对了，突然间燥热了起来，羞耻的部位仿佛有一万只蚂蚁在爬，李星泽情不自禁地用手去碰触。但他并不能缓解自己身体的巨大的虚空，他有些茫然。  
一只温暖的手掌覆在了他的手上，轻轻地抚慰着他的身体。李星泽舒服地哼了一声。  
“星泽，”江奇树说，“你受伤了，我轻点好不好。”  
“我是军人，不怕疼。”李星泽几乎是下意识地回答了这句话。  
“这是你说的。”江奇树笑了。  
江奇树开始咬他，没做几步前戏就潦草地捅了进去。李星泽疼得骂他，但他知道江奇树就是这样的傻子，一个AV都没看过的好学生，怎么会知道前戏是什么。但他喜欢江奇树这么对他，不傻不冲动就不是江奇树了。  
李星泽揽住江奇树的肩膀帮他进入自己，“用力。”  
“你受伤了。”江奇树氤氲着情欲的声音说。  
“都说了我不怕疼，”李星泽怒道，“深一点。”  
江奇树也就不管了，搂着他横冲直撞。两个人撕咬着翻滚在一起，不管不顾地发泄欲望。  
结束的时候，江奇树缓缓地离开他。  
“原来你主动起来是这样子的。”傅云闲自言自语道，“刚才为了惩罚你给你打了半管催情剂，现在看有点浪费了。”傅云闲摸了摸自己的脸颊，“我只需要换张脸就可以。”  
“你刚刚说什么？”傅云闲使用的是母语，李星泽听不懂。  
“我说我爱你。”江奇树笑嘻嘻地说。  
“你才不爱我。”李星泽闭上眼，翻个身睡了过去。  
江奇树的脸渐渐恢复成傅云闲的脸，傅云闲右手食指依然抵在李星泽额头上，用他的母语说，“我知道我在做非常危险的事情，但是我想这么做。”

21.  
Gale摁住薛敬远，好像怕他跑掉一样。  
“你弄疼我了。”薛敬远说。  
Gale犹豫着，不知道该不该松开他。  
“头低下一点来。”薛敬远命令道，“你这样我碰不到你。”  
Gale低下头就被薛敬远吻住了，薛敬远顺势挣脱了Gale的束缚反抱住他，轻轻下压着他的头以便吻得更深。  
吻了一会儿，Gale终于放松了下来。  
薛敬远拉开自己的衣服，Gale在他身上蹭来蹭去，他已经有点硬了。  
“你自己解开衣服好不好？”薛敬远哄他，“你衣服上的扣子太复杂了，我解得比较慢。”  
薛敬远顶了顶Gale双腿间，“我忍了好久没碰你，很急。”  
Gale听话的迅速解开了自己全身的扣子，半裸着身体伏在薛敬远身上。薛敬远把他的裤子拉下一点，手滑进他的臀缝里。  
“舒服吗？”  
“嗯……”  
“舒服就叫出来。我喜欢听。”  
“嗯……”Gale声音黏黏的。  
薛敬远耐心地给他做扩张，Gale一直伏在他耳边像小猫一样细细地哼吟，声音像只羽毛一样挠着薛敬远的心。  
“自己坐上来。”薛敬远说，“是命令。”  
Gale两手撑在一边，他有点紧张。  
“慢慢来。”薛敬远微眯起眼睛，扶住Gale的腰引导他，他已经被情欲蒸出了一层薄汗，滚烫的手心烧着Gale维持在室温的皮肤。  
“是不是很烫。”薛敬远声音很低沉。  
“嗯……”Gale认真地把自己献给薛敬远，他睁开了右眼，记录观测着这个过程。  
薛敬远的欲望随着Gale的动作一点点胀大。Gale也情动了，微眯着眼急促地喘息。  
“自己动动试试，能做到吗？”  
Gale听话地挺起腰，薛敬远舒服得倒吸了一口气。噗呲噗呲的水声有节奏地响着。Gale衣衫半挂在身上，一边动一边低声呻吟，透明的液体自两人结合处不断地溢出来。  
薛敬远喘得厉害，坐起来拉住Gale的手把他抱在怀里，握住他的臀瓣更加快速地抽插。  
“喜欢吗？”薛敬远咬着他的耳侧，“喜欢我吗？”  
“喜欢。”Gale被顶的晕乎乎的，但依然很认真地回答他，“我喜欢您，只喜欢您。”

22.  
傅云闲做完全部的事情后，他感到非常困倦，在山洞的一角坐着睡下了。他微长的黑发垂下来遮住了眼睛，此刻的他显得温良无害。  
他沉入了巨大的黑暗之中，一枝白色的花束迎着滴滴答答的鲜血高傲地开放，花瓣带着莹白的光彩，非常美丽。那是他最喜欢的花。  
他正欣赏着，突然间，那朵花变成了一束白色的电光冲向了他，他迅速后退，但已经来不及了。他感到自己的身体在强烈的电流之下被焚烧溶解，死亡的气息扼紧了他。  
傅云闲猛地睁开眼，一股噼噼啪啪的电流沿着他的机械臂烧了起来，山洞外电闪雷鸣，李星泽用军装上的金属扣子制作了一个简单的引电装置。  
傅云闲知道李星泽就是用类似的原理炸毁了他母星的一艘军舰，致使他们不得不进行改变形态的尝试。  
傅云闲迅速解掉了他的机械臂，金属质的胳膊在冒着火花的电流下像一具被焚烧的尸体，扭曲，挣扎，看上去非常痛苦。  
“你们完成拟人态后，这招果然就没有那么好用了。”李星泽看着傅云闲说。雨水打湿了他白色的头发，他本来就受伤了，淋雨之后更显病弱。他的扣子被他拆掉了，上衣打开，雨水顺着他的脸、脖子向下流，冲刷着他的胸膛。  
他看上去非常虚弱，但他依然站得很直，映着电光的眼睛充满杀气地盯着傅云闲，“但是没了这根胳膊，单纯人类质地的你，仍然存有多少战斗力呢？”  
“将军，”傅云闲倚在岩石上，他断裂的胳膊洇出一点红色的血，他罕见地流露出了明显的疲态，但他还算悠闲，“我收回我的一个形容词，你不弱小。”  
“你确实让我有了一点危机感。”傅云闲说。  
“是吗？”李星泽冷笑着哼了一声。  
李星泽一步一步地走近傅云闲，他不知道昨晚自己被侵犯了多少次，他走起路来像被刀子割着。但他努力稳定了自己，一拳打在了傅云闲的脸上，傅云闲被力道狠狠地推出去，摔在一边的地上。  
李星泽走过去坐在他身上，“虽然你彻头彻尾是个混蛋，但我依然给你作为军人的尊严，用军人的方式了结你。”  
李星泽艰难地举起一块石头，“让你死在你我的战斗中，而不是作为一个玩物死去。”  
说完这句话，他用石头对着傅云闲的脑袋砸了下去。  
傅云闲的七窍开始出血，李星泽丝毫不迟疑地用力殴打着他，傅云闲脸上鲜血弥漫。渐渐地，李星泽的力道弱了下去。  
石块从李星泽手上滑落，他晕死在了傅云闲身上。  
傅云闲“嘶嘶”地喘着气，口鼻间全是血，他把晕在他身上的白发将军抱在怀里，李星泽额头滚烫，被雨水浇的湿淋淋的身体却是冰冷的，脸颊一抹不正常的薄红。  
“我确实做了危险的事情。”傅云闲突然用母语自言自语起来，“不过与死亡握手的瞬间让我非常兴奋和愉快。”  
他歪着头轻轻舔舐李星泽的耳垂，“您的确不弱小，但您真的非常漂亮，比我想象得还要漂亮。”  
“我会不舍得杀你的，将军。”

23.  
末日的危机感反而让军营里产生了一种相对轻松的氛围，很多基因人突然地宣布他们陷入了爱情，在死亡如此迫近的时刻，战士们猛然发现除了战斗和胜利，他们还想要尝试一些别的东西。  
但基因人和人类不同，他们没有完善的伦理道德观念，一切行为发乎本能。所以在休息的时间里，薛敬远经常能看到基因人在光天化日之下纠缠在一起。  
非礼勿视，薛敬远想着，站在隐蔽的角落观察这些性交行为。  
基因人因其体内基因的不同，获得快感的方式也不尽相同。比如存在某种海鱼基因的基因人，其交配的场景看上去像打靶场演习，进攻方将自身的精液隔着一段距离射入承受方的身体。存在某种鬣狗基因的基因人，生殖器上存在一些透明的吸管，这些吸管可以探入到情人的身体里吸取让他们快乐的津液。还有一些……他们很多基因人围坐在一起，通过群体的努力去往巅峰。  
薛敬远冷静地做着记录。  
Gale在一旁辅助他的工作。  
“Alexis最近非常烦恼。”Gale突然说。  
“嗯？”薛敬远不明白Gale为什么突然说起这个话题。  
“Alexis想要对汤少校做一些事情，”Gale说，“但他不确定汤少校愿意不愿意。Alexis说和你们人类相处并不像和基因人那样方便。”  
“Alexis特意来问我经验，”Gale低下头，他看上去有点羞涩，“我告诉了他你们人类表达爱意的方式，也就是我们经常会做的事情。你介意吗？”  
“不会，”薛敬远不想让Gale烦恼，“不过这种事，以后还是不要说出去的好。”薛敬远脸有点红了，“这是我们两个的秘密，懂了吗？”  
“好。”Gale说。  
“人类的爱情，”薛敬远向Gale解释，“并不是都会发展到……行动那一步。”薛敬远觉得说这个太难为情了。  
“爱情还有其他表现形式。”薛敬远说，“比如思念、关心、嫉妒……很多很多。”  
Gale安静地听着，但薛敬远知道他听不懂。  
“你告诉Alexis，”薛敬远最后说，“他可以直接一点去告诉汤少校，汤少校会给他答案的。”  
薛敬远知道Alexis大概是爱上了那位年轻的少校。之前他跟Gale聊天时得知是Alexis拉着Gale去听汤少校拉琴的，Gale本身对音乐并不执着。Gale本来严肃批评了Alexis，但Alexis说他一辈子只求Gale这一次，Gale看了看天边悬挂的战舰，允许自己破了一点小小的例。  
“你和Alexis之间的感情叫做友情。”薛敬远听完Gale说的跟Gale说，“友情和爱情一样，都是感情的一种，是孤独的个体相互帮助、相互慰藉的方式。友情和爱情对人类而言同样重要。”  
“但是友情和爱情也有不同，”薛敬远严肃起来，“我们之间做的事，你和Alexis是不能做的。”  
Gale似懂非懂地点头，他想他对这些都不感兴趣，他只希望自己能和薛敬远一直在一起。薛敬远跟他认真讲话的样子他很喜欢，所以他说的具体是什么并不重要。

Gale走后，薛敬远把经江奇树优化后的基因人情感模型参数进行了改进，基因人个体意识的发展在末日环境里突飞猛进，速度远超之前的几批人类代替品。  
薛敬远看了看天边的战舰，他对外星人的身体残片进行了分析，他们是一种以电的形式存在的生命体，电量被封装在类金属的盒子里。李星泽之前就发现了这一点，并找到弱点成功消灭了敌人的侵略主力军。但这种生命体的文明非常发达，他们迅速改变了形态，模拟人类重塑了自己的外形，维持他们存在的电量也发生了一定变化，散布在身体各处。因为并没有捕获到存活状态的外星生命体，人类现在尚没有找到毁灭这种生命体的方法。  
而他们经过革新后的战舰则诞生于一种人类目前无法理解的科学。人类科学家们用各种手段对战舰外壳进行了解析和建模，但目前并没有在人类的科学里找到可以完美解释其存在的理论。  
而他们杀死人类太容易了。  
与过去人类所遭遇过的危机不同，这次人类至少目前完全束手无策。  
他们找不到任何可以抵御这种文明的方法，只能让自己毫无防护的暴露在敌人的枪炮之下。他们的生存时间取决于对方想让他们生存多久。  
在末日之前，人类无能而渺小。  
“这次，我们很可能都会死吧。”江奇树向来是个非常乐观的人，这回第一次产生了悲观的念头。  
“也许吧。”薛敬远在前线更能体会那种孤绝无助的窒息感。  
“所以要抓紧追求快乐啊。”江奇树说，露出一抹贼兮兮的笑容，“你跟Gale是不是……嘿嘿。”  
“没错。”薛敬远很坦然，“我们现在很幸福。”  
“对单身狗秀恩爱太过分了。”江奇树大喊大叫起来。  
薛敬远也笑起来，江奇树就是这种孩子一样的性格，不管发生多么绝望的事，他都能让自己快乐起来。  
“忘记曲同歌了吗？”薛敬远问。曲同歌和戴之远现在过得很好。  
“忘记啦。”江奇树摆摆手，“死掉之前不忘记她的话，到另一个世界之后星泽会笑话我的。我可不想再被他嘲笑了。”江奇树说到这里安静了一会儿，“你说，星泽到那儿之后，是不是再也不会因为他的过去而感到痛苦了。”  
“一定不会了。”薛敬远说，“星泽去另一个世界后见到那些他对之心怀愧疚的人，那些人会亲口告诉他一切不是他的错，他不该把一切归咎于自己。”薛敬远说，“星泽很聪明，他一定会想明白的。”  
“那真是太棒了。”江奇树露出一个非常灿烂的笑容。  
薛敬远也笑了。  
他想如果真的有另一个世界，他希望消亡在他手里的那些生命体能够按自己的意志自由地生活。  
而他，他会承担自己犯下的罪。

24.  
意识朦胧间，李星泽觉得自己像一个白煮蛋一样被从自己的衣服里剥出来，然后跌入了一个滚烫的怀抱。滚滚的热力从紧贴着自己的皮肤上传过来，李星泽觉得自己被烫坏了，但他没有力气挣脱掉。  
一种甘甜的味道充溢在他唇齿间，李星泽向着甘甜的源头张开自己干裂的唇。  
“嗯？”傅云闲扬了扬眉毛，李星泽在主动亲吻他。  
李星泽轻轻地舔过他的舌头，吸取他含在嘴里的维生水。  
“很好喝吧。”傅云闲又喝了一口维生水，灵活地分开李星泽的双唇，将液体如数渡给他。很快，一瓶水喂完了。  
傅云闲犹豫了一下，含住李星泽的唇瓣，李星泽的唇很柔软。他发烧了，口腔里的温度偏高，这让傅云闲很舒服。傅云闲温柔而缓慢地亲吻他，细致地扫过每一寸，像吃棒棒糖一样着迷地舔舐。更让他感到愉快的是，李星泽对他偶有轻微的回应，虽然不强烈。  
直到李星泽呼吸急促得挣扎起来，傅云闲才意犹未尽地放开了他。  
李星泽的双唇被他亲得红红的，泛着水光。因为发烧，他的脸也嫣红一片，呼吸急促而滚烫，和情动时分的状态非常像。  
傅云闲觉得自己身体有感觉了，而他现在和李星泽赤裸着抱在一起，他身体的反应如实传达给了李星泽。  
李星泽在睡梦中被他顶的抖了一下，眉毛紧紧纠结在一起。  
算了，傅云闲想，不需要急在一时。  
他就这样抱着李星泽，直到李星泽烧退之后醒过来。  
“你干了什么？”李星泽恢复意识后看到自己的处境气疯了，他赤身裸体地趴在傅云闲的怀里，更让他尴尬的是，他隐隐记得在他昏迷的时候有不自觉依赖这具身体。  
“我们本来可以不必这样的，”傅云闲回答，“我有更好的方法治愈你，但你把我弄坏了。”傅云闲看上去一点都不无奈，“所以我只好用这么原始的方法救你。当时你的身体太冷了。”  
李星泽看着傅云闲，这个黑发将军看上去也不是很好，头上覆盖着密密麻麻的伤口，他的机械臂已经重新接好了，但已经不像李星泽弄断他之前那样光泽鲜亮。  
“你把我弄坏了。”李星泽想到傅云闲说的话，然后他想起自己差一点就把眼前的人杀死了。他观察到傅云闲的人形和机械臂之间的灵敏度有一定差别——想到这里李星泽暗暗咬了咬牙，没有比皮肤贴着皮肤的做爱更好的方式来了解这点了。他根据之前对他们的了解，判断傅云闲绝大多数的生命特征被封在了他的手臂上。他尝试着咬过傅云闲并且感受到了傅云闲的脉搏——同样没有比做爱更好的方式直白地践行这一点。他发现傅云闲的人形虽然比人类本身要成熟，但依然通过基本的系统维持生命特征，也就是说，傅云闲的人形是完全可以被杀死的。  
那天晚上他醒过来，发现外边雷电交加。  
而傅云闲一动不动地睡在了洞口，傅云闲当时的状态很反常，傅云闲非常敏锐，李星泽的脚步声非常沉重，他不该没有察觉。李星泽走近后发现傅云闲安静的不正常，他像进入了一种冬眠状态。  
李星泽当机立断决定抓住这个时机，于是发生了后来的事情。  
他差一点就杀掉他了，李星泽不甘心地想，只差一点点了，如果他能再坚持的久一点。  
现在一切又回到了原始状态，李星泽绝望地想，他再次跌回了地狱里。  
根据他对傅云闲的了解，和……皮肤贴着皮肤的接触，他感到傅云闲对自身的存在形态做了新的调整。  
可以如此轻易地改变自己，李星泽觉得可怕，傅云闲到底来自一种多么发达的文明。  
李星泽想从傅云闲怀里挣脱出来，然而力不从心，傅云闲的双臂牢牢箍住了他。  
而且在他挣扎了几下之后，他鲜明地感受到了傅云闲身体的变化。李星泽身体猛地绷紧了。  
傅云闲感受到李星泽的反应，唇角勾起一丝笑容。他热热的鼻息喷在李星泽脖颈上，尖尖的牙齿轻轻咬住了李星泽的动脉，李星泽被迫扬起头。  
“抱歉啊将军，你杀不死我，就只能继续当我的俘虏了。”

25.  
Alexis教汤浩歌驾驶机甲，驾驶舱容纳两个人相对来说有些困难了，Alexis站在座椅后弓着身子，手掌覆在汤浩歌的手指上，教他操作按键。  
“我是比Gale好一点的老师。”差不多结束的时候，Alexis夸奖自己。  
“好很多，”汤浩歌诚实地说，“Gale不擅长表达，他不懂得运用词汇阐述他的想法。”Gale教他的时候，他自己的操作非常漂亮，但汤浩歌却丝毫看不懂Gale在干什么。  
“而且他总是面无表情，没有人知道他在想什么。”Alexis说，“连薛教授都不知道。”  
“薛教授知道的，”汤浩歌说，“只是薛教授在有关他自己的部分上不太有信心。”  
“你怎么知道，”Alexis说，“你跟他们没有认识很久吧。”  
“因为爱是藏不住的东西啊。”汤浩歌露出一个狡猾的微笑，“只有当局者才会察觉不到。”  
听到这句话，Alexis咬了咬下唇。  
“少校，”Alexis想起Gale的话，他需要直接一点，“你能看出我的爱情吗？”  
“啊？”汤浩歌吃了一惊，“你喜欢上谁了吗？”  
“果然当局者是察觉不到的，”Alexis眨眨眼睛，“你说的很对。”  
汤浩歌理解了Alexis的意思，他感到很为难。他并不是很擅长装傻，但他对Alexis……汤浩歌皱了皱眉，并没有那方面的想法。  
他知道基因人们最近像进入发情期一样进行了狂欢，汤浩歌很尊重他们，但他无法控制自己对基因人的行为感到强烈的不适。  
他知道自己这样不好，但他并不能掌控自己的感觉。汤浩歌想。  
“Alexis，”汤浩歌希望对方能理解他的意思，“基因人和基因人在一起或许会更合适一点，你们更能理解彼此的想法和……行为。”  
“Gale和薛教授很幸福啊。”Alexis说。  
“他们的爱情非常不容易，”汤浩歌说，“应该说很伟大，爱情帮助他们接纳了彼此不相容的部分，这很了不起。绝大多数的爱情，尤其是人类的爱情，做不到这一点。”  
人类和人类之间尚且有诸多的矛盾是爱情无法战胜的，更何况人类和基因人呢。汤浩歌想。  
“所以您拒绝我了吗？”Alexis冷冰冰地说，他突然像换了一个人一样。  
“我是说，你可以找到比我更合适你的。”汤浩歌说。  
“我一点都不喜欢你们人类虚伪的漂亮话，少校。”Alexis按动了一个按键，汤浩歌的座椅突然间向后转动，汤浩歌现在和Alexis面对面了。  
“坦白说，你喜欢不喜欢我我一点也不在乎。”Alexis的脸隐在阴影里，他金色的头发遮住了他的眼睛，他薄薄的唇一字一句地说着，显得非常冷酷，“反正作为没有战斗力的人类，如果我想碰你，”Alexis又按了一个按钮，不知道哪里弹出来的机关锁住了汤浩歌，他的双手被扣住了，嘴巴也被塞入了东西，他不能说话了。“你根本一点也反抗不了，少校。”

汤浩歌不知道如何形容这段地狱般的经历，Alexis胡乱地扯掉他的衣服，抬起他的双腿凶狠地入侵他，狭窄的驾驶舱全是Alexis的气息。Alexis湛蓝色的眼睛里精光毕现，他不顾一切地啃咬汤浩歌的下巴和胸膛。汤浩歌被他弄得很疼，汤浩歌怀疑他根本不知道做爱是什么，只是在他身上发泄自己无处宣泄的情欲。做到后来汤浩歌晕了过去，失去意识前他只记得Alexis不停地把他撞击在身后的座椅上，像永远不会停下来一样。  
汤浩歌醒来的时候Alexis湛蓝色的眼睛忧伤地望着他，“我伤害到您了吗，少校？”  
“是的。”汤浩歌虚弱地说，“你伤害到我了。”  
“您会原谅我吗？”Alexis问。  
汤浩歌觉得现在的Alexis和刚才那个判若两人，这个Alexis让他觉得他无辜又可怜，但刚才的Alexis……非常可怕。  
“如果薛教授知道这件事的话，我会死的。”Alexis喃喃道。在修复营里，李星泽曾经因戴之远和江奇树打架的事情大发雷霆。Alexis是在那件事之后醒悟了人类在自己面前多么弱小，同时明白了人类何以忌惮他们。基因人如果伤害人类……Alexis想，现在的基因人发展还不成熟，如果人类想让他们死，他们一定会死。  
Alexis乞求地望着汤浩歌。  
“我不会告诉他的。”汤浩歌疲惫地说，“我不会告诉任何人。”  
“真的吗？”Alexis显得很高兴。  
“但你以后不能这样对我了。”汤浩歌说，“不能强迫别人做他们不愿意的事情，Alexis。这样会伤害到别人的。”  
Alexis低下了头，没有讲话，他看上去缩小成了一小团。  
“我爱您，少校。”  
“你以后会爱上更适合你的人的，”汤浩歌坚决地说，“那时候你就知道我不过是一个没什么特别的普通人。”  
“您怎么能是普通人呢，”Alexis说，“因为您，我看到了一个不一样的世界，体会到了之前从没体会过的情感。”他湛蓝的眼睛里闪烁着晶亮的华彩，“我想去你的世界看一看，少校。”  
“我想让你爱我，少校。”

26.  
Alexis把教授汤浩歌的工作转移给了别人，Gale不懂为什么，他明明很喜欢汤少校。  
“我做了过分的事情。”Alexis的蓝眼睛闪闪烁烁，“他应该不希望再见到我了。”  
“他拒绝你了？”Gale问。  
“这么直白地说出来非常伤人，”Alexis说，“虽然这是事实。”  
“抱歉。”Gale说。  
Alexis离开了，Gale望着他的朋友落寞的背影，不知道该说什么安慰他。Alexis最近主动承担了巡逻的任务，像他这种级别的军官，是不需要做这种工作的。但他说危险的工作应该交给孤独的、不被爱的生命去做，这样如果他遭遇了什么意外，也就不会有什么人伤心。  
Gale觉得这样说是不对的，但他不懂得组织语言来反驳。  
“我是不是太笨了。”Gale问薛敬远。  
“你只是不懂得用语言表达一些事，”薛敬远说，“但真正重要的事情，不用语言也可以完成。真正重要的是我们做了什么。”  
“汤少校好像不喜欢Alexis。”Gale说，“怎样才能让汤少校喜欢Alexis？”  
“感情是不可以勉强的。”薛敬远说，“没有规定说，一个人喜欢另一个人，另一个人就要回应他。”  
“可是汤少校最近好像也不开心。”Gale说。  
“因为汤少校失去了一个朋友。”薛敬远说，“他对Alexis抱有友情，Alexis失去了爱情，而汤少校失去了友情。”  
而且这个年轻人应该很不适应现在军队里的状况吧，薛敬远想，基因人的行为方式冲击了这个来自地下世界的年轻人，他的家庭背景使他自小被要求遵守礼仪和教养，但军队里是没有这些的。军营是个介于人类和动物之间的原始社会，而这个年轻人甚至从来没有见过动物。  
薛敬远打算去跟汤浩歌谈谈。  
“我接下来说的话，只是想帮助您能理解一下现在的状况。当然，我并不能要求您什么。”薛敬远说。  
汤浩歌对这句开场白略感茫然。  
“尽管基因人被称为人类代替品，但基因人的生活方式和人类差别非常大，这点你已经感受到了。在军队条例之外，他们的行为方式更多地接近于最原始的人类，饥饿的时候要吃饭，困了的时候要睡觉，有冲动的时候……要交配。”薛敬远想直接说出这个词会不会让这个年轻人非常难为情。  
“我知道您要说什么。”汤浩歌表现得很镇定，“我可以接受目前的状况，不会觉得困扰的，您不用担心我。我是带着命令来到这里的，我会适应这里，并尽到我应尽的责任。”  
“您做的很好了。”薛敬远说。  
“基因人并不完全具备和理解人类的感情，”薛敬远接着说下去，“他们现在依从于本能多于依从情感，有时候他们并不能控制自己，所以……”薛敬远顿了顿，“如果Alexis做了一些无礼的事情，也许并不是因为他想冒犯您，他只是遵从了他的本能。当然，这肯定伤害了您。”  
“您知道了？”汤浩歌显得很吃惊。  
薛敬远点点头。汤浩歌这几天的走路姿势已经暴露了很多问题。  
“Alexis叮嘱我不要告诉您，”汤浩歌说，“他说您知道了他会死的。”但薛敬远看上去并没有激烈的反应。  
“哦？”薛敬远也吃了一惊。这就有点麻烦了。  
“那您不要告诉Alexis我已经知道了，”薛敬远变得严肃起来，“这是军令，少校。”  
“您会杀他吗？”汤浩歌紧张起来。  
“不用担心，少校。”薛敬远对他行了一个告别礼，“我会在我的能力范围内选择尽量好的处理方式。”  
“他并没有做很过分的事情，”汤浩歌喊道，“他只是遵从了本能，这是您说的。”  
“我知道。”薛敬远说，“所以您不必担心。”  
薛敬远离开了，留下汤浩歌一个人忧心忡忡地站在原地。

Alexis认为我知道他侵犯了汤少校后，我会处死他。薛敬远想。我做了什么让Alexis解读出这种信号了吗？还是李星泽曾经无意间像基因人透露过什么信息？  
Alexis在基因人中无疑是非常成熟的个体，薛敬远觉得事情有些棘手，如果Alexis已经诞生了某种危险的情绪，那么他真的必须对他进行一定的处理了。  
正当他打算把Gale叫来进行更详细地询问时，Gale在通讯中告诉他，Alexis出事了。  
他被外星生命体的中粒子武器切割，整个身体碎裂了。  
薛敬远只好暂时放下疑问，到医疗室里检查Alexis的伤。Alexis身体的绝大多数部位已经碎了，只留有一个头颅和一支手臂，手臂也已经断成了两截。Alexis被送到他面前的时候双唇紧紧抿着，他非常坚强，不泄露一丝软弱的呻吟。  
“教授，”Alexis蓝色的眼睛望着他，好像在祈求什么，“我不要求身体，甚至也不要求存活，我只希望您帮我转达汤少校一句话，我很抱歉。”  
“但是我不后悔。”Alexis说，“我失去我全部的身体之后也依然不后悔，我爱他。和他在一起的片刻我体会到了我之前从未想象过的快乐，我希望他能原谅这样的我。”  
“我会转达他的。”薛敬远戴上医用手套，给他做简单的治疗手术。他心里很清楚，Alexis身体里并没有太多可以维持残躯生存的基因，他能继续生存的概率微乎其微。  
“汤少校听说你在执行危险的任务，很担心你。”薛敬远一边给他做手术一边说，这句话他说谎了，但汤浩歌在得知自己有可能处死Alexis时的确表露了担心，所以这也并不能算谎言。薛敬远想。“他对你抱有友情。Gale听说你受伤时也非常担心，Gale喜欢你。而我，”薛敬远顿了顿，“也非常欣赏你，并且祝福你得到你想要的感情。”  
“谢谢您，教授。”Alexis虚弱地说。  
“所以你并不是孤独和不被爱着的，Alexis。”薛敬远将他头颅和手臂间用虚拟神经接合，并为他安装了小型能量供应系统，希望这些可以维持他的生存。  
Alexis漂亮的蓝眼睛里闪起一丝光，他有点羞涩地笑了笑，“是不是无论跟Gale说过什么，您都会知道的，教授。”  
“不会。”薛敬远不动声色地撒谎，根据汤浩歌的话，Alexis表现出了很危险的行为信号，他需要Gale提供一些Alexis的信息，他不能让Alexis对Gale怀有戒心。“Gale懂得保护朋友的隐私。”  
但Alexis考虑的并不是这个问题，“我真羡慕你们，教授。”Alexis闭上眼睛，“您拥有伟大的爱情，这是汤少校告诉我的。”  
“谢谢。”薛敬远说。

Alexis没有死，他靠他惊人的意志力支撑了下来，可惜的是他现在只有头颅和一支断裂的手臂，康复后他只能操作一些低级的机甲了。他本来是非常出色的战士。  
不过他并没有显得很颓丧，Alexis是个活泼可爱的青年，他喜欢在医疗室里讲笑话和下流的段子，以此来缓解病患们的伤痛，或许也有他自己的伤痛。因为他的到来，医疗室里多了不少的欢笑声——Alexis这种个性，很容易调动大家的情绪并收获友情。  
只有在薛敬远播放汤浩歌录制的几张唱片时他才会安静下来，他听得很认真，神情温柔。  
薛敬远并没有刻意隐瞒汤浩歌，所以汤浩歌在Alexis脱离危险后的第三天得知了这个消息。年轻的少校匆忙地赶到医疗室，被映入眼帘的第一个场景震在原地。  
那是炼狱里才有的情景，拥挤的病床上，每一张上都有碎成几半的身体部件——有些甚至没有头，只能用脖子上的气孔发出一些“嘶嘶”的声音。  
但汤浩歌表现得超出薛敬远意料得好，他向来就是个坚强且善良的年轻人，像他初来战场时那样，他显得友善而尽职尽责，丝毫没有流露出任何负面的情感。  
他深吸了一口气，按照军队的礼仪对受伤的战士们进行了慰问，最后，他停在了Alexis的病床前。  
从汤浩歌进来的第一秒，Alexis的蓝眼睛就锁定了他，并迅速用床单遮住了自己残缺的身体——他并没有身体可遮，他只是假装自己还有。他整理了一下自己金色的头发，露出一个微笑。  
“您愿意见我了吗，少校？”  
汤浩歌沉默地坐在他床边。  
“在你们人类的书里，我学到一件事。”Alexis说，“生病的人不管提出多么无礼的要求都会被满足。这是真的吗？”  
“是真的。”汤浩歌悲伤地说。  
“那我可以请求用我残破的手臂拥抱您吗？”Alexis轻轻地问道，语气像在乞求着什么，“少校。”

27.  
李星泽死命咬着牙关，只在被傅云闲顶到忍无可忍时才泄露几声压抑的呻吟。他双腿紧绷，尽他所能并拢双腿。  
“有什么用呢？”傅云闲用母语嘀嘀咕咕，“你这样只能让我更有快感。”傅云闲被李星泽夹得很舒服，他又向前挺了挺腰，李星泽呜咽着狠狠咬住了自己的手背。  
傅云闲抓起他的手，“你好像有非常严重的自虐倾向。”说完，他一边挺送一边伸出舌头舔了舔李星泽手背上带血的牙印。  
李星泽再也忍耐不住，一连串的呻吟声伴随着傅云闲的撞击泄露出来。  
“多喊喊，将军。”傅云闲说，“你声音很好听。”  
说完，他捞起李星泽的身体，照着李星泽的敏感点猛撞了过去，李星泽不受控制地喊出声，他的声音湿润而黏连，浸透着浓浓的情欲。  
“如果你对自己诚实一点，”傅云闲说，“你该清楚你现在很舒服。”  
“我很难理解你们人类在想些什么，”傅云闲轻轻抚摸着李星泽的手背，“你宁愿弄伤自己也要抗拒快乐，为什么？”  
“我不快乐。”李星泽喘息着说，“但我没法控制自己的身体。”  
“所以你承认你的身体很享受了？”  
李星泽看着黑魆魆的山洞顶端，快感的确像海浪一样冲击着他，高潮来临时他非常舒服，甚至连同那股强烈的羞耻感都增强了这种舒服。“是这样。”李星泽说。他想他很想去问问薛敬远生理的快感是基于什么，那是不是和个人的意志力完全无关的东西。如果有关的话……李星泽想，那他现在已经是个合格的玩物了。傅云闲每次碰他的时候他都能跟着他兴奋起来。  
虽然他的确不快乐。  
“你又在想什么？”傅云闲问道，“似乎又在自我折磨。”  
“那是我的事情，”李星泽说，“反正你很尽兴。”  
“我只是不能理解。”傅云闲说，“我讨厌这种感觉。”  
“我们是两种生物，”李星泽瞥了他一眼，“人类之间都很难相互理解，更何况人类和外星人。”  
“会这样想，”傅云闲轻蔑道，“是因为你们人类是弱小的生物，那在我们的文明里并不存在。”  
李星泽不想和他争辩，他们的隔阂无法用语言解释清楚。  
“你现在有想通一些事情吗？”安静了很久，傅云闲突然问道。  
“什么？”李星泽没反应过来。  
“你的罪恶。”傅云闲说。“你认为我是你该承受的苦难，但我认为这种想法很荒诞。我读取了你的记忆，在你记忆迷宫的最深处看见了你所说的罪恶。”  
李星泽沉默着。  
“你们人类的想法实在很可笑。”傅云闲说，“车祸是你的责任我不反对。但你妈妈是你爸爸杀的，你爸爸罪有应得，六爷死于心脏病。这些跟你有什么关系？需要你自认罪孽深重？”  
“我不能逃脱我的责任。”李星泽说，“事情本可以不发生，但因为我的存在，他们加速发生了。”  
傅云闲微微皱了皱眉，他想了一会儿。  
“你们人类有一种混沌理论，你知道吗？”  
“蝴蝶效应？”李星泽不明白他为什么说这个。  
“亚马逊森林的一只蝴蝶煽动翅膀，可以诱发太平洋上的一场暴风雨——只要经过严格的条件演算，一个很小的子事件，经过一连串的子事件链条，会引发巨大的灾难。”  
“你想说什么？”  
“按照你的逻辑，蝴蝶应该为一场暴风雨负责。”傅云闲说，“但这很可笑。”  
“可是我不是蝴蝶，”李星泽闭上眼，“我是风。”  
“你是蝴蝶。”傅云闲说。他觉得现在是合适的时机说出一切，“作为更强大的生命体，我们，我的母星，对地球及地球生命根本不屑一顾。我们毁灭你们就像你们碾死一只蚂蚁。这种无聊的事情，我和我的母星没有兴趣做。”  
“我之前几次来这里，”傅云闲知道自己接下来说的话会让李星泽非常痛苦，“是因为我发现人类的血非常适合浇花，所以采集了若干个样本回去做实验。如果你不反抗我，我只会带走几个人类而已。但你让我品尝到了久违的战斗乐趣。”傅云闲笑了一下，他情不自禁地伸手去抚摸李星泽的脸，“您是非常出色的战士，给了我很多惊喜。直到前几天您还给过我莫大的惊喜。”  
“你想说什么？”李星泽警惕起来。  
“我想说，如果没有你，你们地球上的死亡生命体不会超过5个。我建立人体模型的数据库后，会自己批量生产用于浇灌的人类——我用类似的方法生产过你的尸体，你见识过那种技术。但因为你，事情发展到了今天。你让我产生了战斗的兴趣，而我那些无所事事的同僚们也因此过来活动了一下手脚。”  
“按照你该为你父母的死背负罪孽的逻辑，”傅云闲残忍地说，“我的母星在地球上毁灭掉的所有人类，也同样都是你的罪。”  
李星泽瞬间想到了被傅云闲压在山谷里炸成灰尘的七个基因人，他变得面如死灰。  
“还有更精彩的。”傅云闲不为所动地说下去，“你炸毁我方战舰的那天是我的母星决定离开的前一天，如果那天你保持安静那你的余生不会再有见到我的机会。可惜你真的太出色了，你居然想到方法炸掉了那艘战舰。”傅云闲笑起来，“你让我母星的贵族们愤怒了，特意请我过来惩罚你。”  
傅云闲观察着李星泽的神情，“所以你懂了吗？按照你的逻辑，过去，现在，以及以后，在两个星球的战场上不断死去的人类都是因为你。”  
李星泽脸色惨白地看着他。  
“而在我告诉你这件事之前，”傅云闲残酷地说下去，“你把战斗视为你的意义，你认为战斗是你赎罪的方式。”  
李星泽双眼变得空洞。  
“将军，在这个无限大且每天都在膨胀的宇宙里，”傅云闲声音温柔起来，“我们每个人都处在无数条巨大的因果链中，我们每个人都是煽动着翅膀的蝴蝶。也许你会觉得荒谬，但你的一举一动都和你完全无法想象的事件和灾难有关。”  
“如果你只是看到了简单的因果关系就决定背负罪孽，”傅云闲说，“那存在本身便罪孽深重。”  
“何止于存在，”傅云闲说，“死亡和死亡状态的延续统统都罪孽深重。”  
“所以将军，”傅云闲温暖的手掌抚摸着李星泽的脸，他温柔地凝视着李星泽，“你没有罪。我也不是你的苦难。”  
“我们只是无限混沌中一只渺小的蝴蝶，在这个广袤的宇宙里瞬息生瞬息灭，我们对这个宇宙不具有任何意义。”傅云闲说。“如果我们一定要赋予如微尘芥子般的个体一些意义，我认为……”傅云闲停了一下，没有说下去。  
“将军，你是个聪明人，你懂得我的意思，”傅云闲低头吻了吻李星泽冰凉的唇角，“所以，原谅你自己吧。”

28.  
汤浩歌走出医疗室后就开始呕吐，他看到的场景对他打击太大了，他的意志力只能让他在基因人病人面前维持得体的姿态，神经一旦放松下来，他就崩溃了。  
他烧了三天三夜，烧得意识不清的时候他告诉薛敬远，“教授，我来之前对自己发誓我要做到最好，要对得起我死去的母亲，以及我的父亲。但我今天才发现，我太幼稚了。”高烧使他泪眼朦胧，“战争的残酷远超我的想象。”  
薛敬远用湿毛巾为他擦拭额头，“您是一个音乐家，不是一个战士，这不是您该来的地方。作为一个从来没有过行军经验的素人军官，您已经比我想象中优秀太多了。所以，不要苛求自己了，少校。”  
“教授，战争到底为什么存在？”汤浩歌问，“一个浸透着血泪，丝毫不能带给人们幸福的东西，为什么会存在这么多年，并且还会一直存在下去？”  
“我不能回答你。”薛敬远说，“我也从没想明白过这个问题。”薛敬远看了看天边黑森森的战舰，“也许，这是宇宙的规则吧。”

“他还好吗？”Alexis问。  
“你比我了解他。”薛敬远答道，“他很坚强。”  
“他是和您，和李少将完全不同的人类。”Alexis说，“他……”Alexis哀伤地笑了一下，“他什么都不懂，他丝毫不知道这个世界有多坏，他总是把一切往好的方面想。我……”Alexis停了一会儿，“他不该来这里的，您能把他送回你们人类的世界里吗？”  
薛敬远摇了摇头。  
“为什么？”  
“这是上级的决定，”薛敬远说，“我只能服从。”  
“可是上级的决定是错误的。”Alexis说，“错误的决定就要改正。”  
“这很复杂，Alexis。”薛敬远告诉他。  
“你们人类的世界确实很复杂。”Alexis鼻子里哼了一声，“但我只希望他去过他想要的生活，那种充满音乐的生活。”  
“我也这么希望。”薛敬远说。  
Alexis的蓝眼睛幽深地盯着前方，不知道在思索些什么。薛敬远本能地警惕起来，作为一个基于人，Alexis有些成熟的过头了。Alexis也许是从黑市上掌握到了这么多人类的信息，薛敬远想。对一切充满好奇又很有钻研精神的基因人，对人类来讲并不是安全的存在。  
正当薛敬远思考着Alexis的事情时，Alexis打断了他。  
“教授，我能问您一个问题吗？”Alexis说道。  
“问吧。”  
“我现在只有一具残破的，已经不能称之为身体的身体，”Alexis说，“我身体的很多功能已经缺失了。”  
“但是，但是，”Alexis说，“我在拥抱他的时候，他身体因为害怕而僵硬，他的呼吸一直在颤抖，我知道他马上就崩溃了，那个时候我……我……”Alexis结巴起来，“我依然对他产生了强烈的……欲望。”  
“我……我……”Alexis显得很痛苦，“我变成这个样子，为什么还想要伤害他？”  
“我是不是坏透了，教授？”  
“欲望不坏，Alexis。”薛敬远安慰他，“只要欲望不伤害到别人就不坏。你只是需要学会控制你自己，不能把自己的欲望强加到别人身上。”  
“可是我……”Alexis低下头，他金色的头发垂下去，“我怕我控制不住……”  
“如果你控制不住的话，”薛敬远说，“那你也许没有你想的那么爱汤少校。深刻的爱情，是不忍心看对方因为自己的私欲而受伤的。”说完这句话，薛敬远也呆了一下。他想起了他自己。  
他也是无法控制的，将那些难言的情欲一次又一次地施加在了Gale身上。

29.  
“原谅你自己吧。”  
第二次了，李星泽想，这是他第二次在傅云闲面前哭了。  
傅云闲的话像一把武器，把他的理智和情感都轰炸得血肉模糊。如果傅云闲说的都是真的，那他该如何面对自己。如果他继续像他背负那些少年时代的死亡那样背负着这场战争的牺牲，那么将来他该以什么理由踏上战场？可他应该就此原谅了自己么？他并不是无辜之人。  
“你很痛苦吗？”傅云闲为他擦掉脸上的泪水，然后他犹豫了一下，再一次把手指点在了李星泽的额头上。  
“将军，如果你曾经对你面临过的所有问题进行过刨根问底的思考，你会发现，所有问题追问到尽头都没有答案。在我们生活的宇宙里，绝对的真理是不存在的。”  
“有的，只是选择。”  
傅云闲一点一滴读取李星泽的想法，“你现在可以选择认同我的道理，原谅自己。也可以选择继续绕死在自己的逻辑里变成一个疯子。现在是你选择的时候。”  
“绝对的真理是不存在的，有的，只是选择。”李星泽重复了一遍。他突然想起了薛敬远。他的朋友讲过同样的话。那时他的朋友站在人类代替品销毁装置前自言自语，“我没有能力寻找到绝对正确的做法，我只能做出选择。”说完这句话，他摁下了代表死亡的红色开关。  
当年，他目睹着销毁室里地狱般的场景，无法认同他的朋友。  
在过了这么多年后，在这一刻，李星泽借由自己积年的伤疤，突然间理解了他的朋友。  
“你似乎想通了。”傅云闲说。  
李星泽闭上眼，在他体内蓄积了多年的泪水此刻决堤而出，他想他当然可以选择，他会做出选择。  
他感到傅云闲温柔地凝视着自己，过了很久，李星泽累了，他闭上了眼睛。  
傅云闲的手指离开了他的额头。  
傅云闲坐到旁边，微微低下头，陷入了睡眠。

李星泽擦掉眼泪坐起来，看着眼前的外星人。傅云闲现在和那个雷雨夜的状态很像，疲惫，迟钝，看上去温良无害。  
李星泽是个军人，不管经历了多大的心理变故，他都习惯于在第一时间判断敌情，并采取行动。在战斗面前，大喜大悲都是不值一提的事情。  
李星泽抚摸了一下自己的额头，傅云闲手指冰凉的触感仿佛还残存在那里。他迅速投入到冷静的思考之中。  
那个雷雨夜，傅云闲也是在读取了他的记忆之后，陷入了沉眠。  
李星泽直觉这是个好机会，但又不确定自己是不是掉入了圈套。傅云闲是个狡猾的对手，他在上次差点死亡之后依然如此直白地将弱点暴露在他面前，这不合常理。但也许傅云闲料到自己会这么想，所以才不加掩饰地睡死在这里。  
但自己现在有什么好害怕的吗？他在傅云闲手里的情况已经不会更糟糕了。  
李星泽走近傅云闲，根据他上次的经验，他现在做什么傅云闲都不会有反应。他知道傅云闲的口袋里有很多神奇的道具，只是不知道里边有没有……杀死他自己的凶器。哪怕没有凶器，找到可供自己逃回军营的物品也可以。李星泽翻检了一番，找到一枝荷电粒子笔。这种笔是一种发热装置，带有不同电荷的粒子在笔杆内部通过磁场加速器旋转发热。荷电粒子笔中微量的强电流对正常状态的傅云闲是没有任何危险的，但沉眠状态的傅云闲，和他口中弱小的人类一样脆弱。  
李星泽拿着荷电粒子笔，看了傅云闲一眼。  
沉眠状态的傅云闲和他清醒时是既然不同的两个人，现在的傅云闲很符合他经常用在李星泽身上的词，脆弱，而且漂亮，非常漂亮。李星泽想如果不是傅云闲太强了，在他的母星一定有很多外星人想把傅云闲放进红色的盒子里。  
可惜现在一切都不重要了，李星泽想。他捏住荷电粒子笔的后盖，只要他把笔中的强电流引入傅云闲的手臂，傅云闲就死了。今天他的身体状态很好，傅云闲不会再有上次的运气，他一定会把他打到死。  
李星泽捏住后盖，又看了傅云闲一眼。  
他想傅云闲明知道这样做有危险，为什么还要这么做。  
他又想傅云闲是个很好的对手，让他在这种状态下变成一具尸体，未尝不是一种遗憾。  
他想傅云闲是不是一定要死。  
李星泽闭了闭眼，他告诉自己这不是他出于个人情感可以犹豫的事，傅云闲母星的战舰就挂在天边，傅云闲是那个星球最强的战士，傅云闲手里有无数他战友的血。  
李星泽咬咬牙，打开了荷电粒子笔的后盖。  
后盖打开的刹那，傅云闲睁开了眼睛。他人形的手指按住了李星泽的手，机械臂将笔从李星泽手里抽走了。  
“将军，虽然我推测有99%的可能性你会这样做，”傅云闲的眼睛闪了闪，“但当你真的这么做了，我居然感到悲伤。”  
傅云闲的机械臂再一次扼紧了李星泽的脖子。  
“我不明白我为什么悲伤。”

30.  
江奇树穿了一套黑色的西装，收拾了一番去参加江雪蓉的舞会。他姐姐是个爱热闹的人，而且热心肠。所以江奇树直觉这次江雪蓉是要给他介绍女朋友。  
希望对方是个漂亮的姑娘。江奇树想。末日即将到来，吟游诗人们写了应景的歌谣，“在和大地一起沉眠之前，快去找个人相爱”。快去找个人相爱，江奇树对着镜子里的自己挑挑眉，心情极好地去了江雪蓉家里。  
但江雪蓉却让他很失望。  
“姐姐，我是直男。”江奇树跟一个带着银边眼镜的斯文男子握过手后，对着江雪蓉抱怨。  
“这么巧，我是gay。”季修永好脾气地笑了笑，扶了扶眼镜，眼镜反射出一道白光。  
江雪蓉尴尬地假笑，自己这个傻瓜弟弟情商一定喂了门口那条哈巴狗。  
“你什么时候又变成直男了？你人生屈指可数的几次滚床单经历不都是和男人吗？”江雪蓉很吃惊。  
“星泽和我是纯洁的朋友关系，我们都没有女朋友才相互帮助一下。但这不能改变我是直男的事实。”江奇树嚷嚷着。  
“你是直男滚床单为什么不找女人？”  
“女人不搭理我啊。”江奇树委屈兮兮地说。  
江雪蓉无语了，自己这个弟弟也算天之骄子了，家境好工作好长得帅，正经的一个高富帅，居然能沦落到这个境地。  
季修永在一旁不动声色地听着，喝了一口酒。

期待中的美丽姑娘变成了一个男同性恋者，虽然这个男同性恋者长得可以说非常英俊，但江奇树对这次舞会依然掩饰不住地失望。  
“在和大地一起沉眠之前，快去找个人相爱~”  
“在和大地一起沉眠之前，快去找个人相爱~”  
舞会上不停播放着靡靡之音，江奇树一边借酒消愁一边觉得自己的人生真是糟糕极了，可能到死都找不到自己命中注定的另一半。  
难道我的一生真的只能属于数学？江奇树郁闷地想，又喝了一口酒。  
舞会也是个悲喜交加的舞台，恋人们相拥着舞蹈，单身狗只能给自己灌酒。灌着灌着喝醉了，也没有人来搭理他。江奇树自己踉踉跄跄地去楼上找个客房睡觉。  
江奇树只记得自己随便撞进了一个房间，房间里黑乎乎的，他走着走着被什么东西绊倒在了床上，他随遇而安地睡着了。  
朦胧中好像有什么人帮他脱了衣服，他小时候管家阿姨经常对他这么做，所以他没有太在意。衣服脱光后好像又有人帮他洗了澡，他小时候管家阿姨经常对他这么做，所以他还是没有太在意。  
洗完澡后，一双手在他身上摸来摸去，那种感觉很奇怪，他下意识地想要逃，又被拉回来。接着，一个人给了他一个满是酒味的吻，只把他吻得下巴发麻。他觉得自己输了一城，扑上去咬那个人。那个人不客气地重新压住他，按住了他的胳膊。接着，他被灌入了冰冰凉凉的液体，那个人拉住他的腿，用一个滚烫的东西顶住了他。这时他有点反应过来发生了什么，还没等他细想，他就被那个火热的硬物撕开了。接着，他听见了自己沉重的喘息声。他被一次又一次地狠狠撞在床上，他陷进柔软的被子里，快感从下身被侵入的部位一直往上钻，钻到他的大脑皮层，一口一口啃噬着他的理智。  
我是被插射了吗？这是江奇树彻底失去意识前脑子里的最后一句话。

第二天江奇树睡到中午才醒，他舒服地伸了个懒腰，然后见到了一张陌生的脸。  
不对，这是季修永，他昨天的相亲对象。江奇树反应过来，只不过他现在摘了眼镜。  
近距离观察季修永的脸，他发现季修永双眼狭长，嘴唇很薄，皮肤偏白，这种长相的人在电影里经常以变态杀手或疯子科学家的形象出现，最后往往死于非命。  
“你在想什么？”季修永看着他说。  
江奇树被他看得有几分心虚，但他是个诚实的人，“我在想如果你去演电影，你演的那些角色应该都会死于非命。”  
“原来你真的是个傻的，”季修永听完江奇树的话说，“江雪蓉跟我介绍你的时候我还不相信，觉得军部的科学家多少是有点头脑的。”  
“算了，傻就傻吧。”季修永认命地说，“既然都吃到肚子里了，我就勉为其难接受你吧。”  
而江奇树直到试图起床却发现自己疼得站不起来时才想起来昨天发生了什么，他脸色非常难看地看着季修永，“虽然我被你插射了，但我真的是个直男。”  
季修永平静地把他按进柔软的床里，“我再插射你一次，让你感受一下自己有多直好了。”  
江奇树绝望地看着自己抬头的小弟弟，季修永刚刚只是在他身上胡乱摸了几把，他就……  
“难道我是弯的？”  
季修永懒得讲话，把他压进床里非常用力地往死里操他。

31.  
“我不明白我为什么悲伤。”  
傅云闲用一种可怕的眼神凝视着李星泽，在李星泽觉得自己要被他掐死的时候，他放开了李星泽。  
“为明知会发生的事情愤怒和悲伤，非常愚蠢。”傅云闲看着自己的手掌，用了他母星的语言。  
傅云闲没有再看李星泽，回到他原本的位置坐下，闭上了眼睛。  
李星泽失神地看着他，他上次筹划杀傅云闲的时候傅云闲明明非常兴奋，这次傅云闲的情绪却失控了。是哪个环节出了差错？那支笔吗？  
一支非常普通的荷电粒子笔，至少在李星泽看来非常普通。  
但也许对傅云闲来说是不普通的。  
李星泽想。

傅云闲闭上眼睛，他非常困顿。但他不能表现出来，所以他把全部的能量推到了他的手臂上，防止再出意外。  
傅云闲所在星球的生命体，以一串意识电流的形式存在。他们可以附着在寄体上行动。严格说，单纯毁灭他们的寄体是无法伤害到他们的，只有用荷电粒子流，对他们存在电流的电荷进行中和。当然，仅仅是电流的冲撞也不能伤害他们，经过漫长的进化，他们学会了用一种粒子水膜保护自己。  
人类大脑思维的运转，也存在着一股股微弱的神经电流。  
傅云闲并不是靠科技读取李星泽的记忆的，他把自己的一部分渡到了李星泽的大脑中，靠识别李星泽脑海中的放电反应读取李星泽的记忆和所思所想。  
这个过程非常危险，并且伴随着非常严重的自我消耗。  
所以在完成记忆读取后，傅云闲需要一段沉眠的时间完成自我修复。在修复过程中，粒子水膜会被稀释，常态下对傅云闲毫无影响的电流，此时会变成巨大的死亡威胁。  
对傅云闲所在星球的生命体，除非面对死亡危机不得已而为之，他们绝不会轻易分割自己。  
傅云闲仅仅为了解一个人类的记忆和思维，就把自己当成实验品，将自己的一部分放在通电环境下冒险，这着实非常大胆和不可思议。  
我喜欢，傅云闲想。  
他闭着眼睛，安静地修复自己损伤的生命体，死亡是一种瑰丽的奇观，他喜欢与之对视。  
但是，他到底为什么如此愤怒和悲伤？

32.  
江奇树过起了工作睡觉谈恋爱的生活。  
谈恋爱，江奇树品味着这个词，内心非常惊叹。  
和季修永确定关系后，他第一时间在薛敬远面前举行了秀恩爱运动，非常得意地表示自己要抓紧末日的最后一班列车。  
“在和大地一起沉眠之前，快去找个人相爱！”江奇树说。  
“林——迫——”薛敬远沉吟道，“是安全局的那个季修永吗？”  
“你认识他？”  
“打过交道，算同事。”薛敬远说。  
“正好，省得给你介绍了。”江奇树很高兴。  
“你不是直男吗？为什么和男的在一起了？”薛敬远幽幽地问。  
“我也是最近才发现原来我是弯的，看来我对曲同歌不是真爱。”江奇树说。但他显而易见地顿了一下，“可我想起她从来没有爱过我，还是会有点难过，这是为什么？”江奇树问，“因为无聊的自尊心吗？”  
“因为你真的爱过她。”薛敬远回答。  
他想江奇树还是个孩子，在对感情的认知上还不如Alexis，只比Gale强一点。  
不对，或许也不如Gale。薛敬远想，至少Gale不会搞不清他爱过谁。  
“林——迫——”薛敬远内心默念这个名字，想叮嘱江奇树几句，又想以江奇树的情商，他的叮嘱也许会起反作用，便作罢了。

汤浩歌现在的工作时间已经增加到了18个小时，除了吃饭睡觉再也没有余暇，他不再拉琴了。  
Alexis曾经悄悄地去他窗下守了好几夜，没有音乐声传出来。  
很快，汤浩歌开始尝试驾驶着机甲外出巡逻。  
得知这个消息后，Alexis整天魂不守舍。  
“您不阻止他吗？”Alexis几乎是在哀求薛敬远。  
“他在尽他的责任。”薛敬远说。  
“他会死的。”Alexis说。  
“他会保护好自己，汤少校是个谨慎的人。”薛敬远说。“而且从踏上战场的时刻起，我们每个人必须有死的觉悟，你是，我是，他也是。”  
“如果是Gale，您也会这么回答吗？”Alexis显得很绝望。  
“Gale一直都在做危险的工作。”薛敬远很平静，“你现在的心情，我从爱上他的那刻起就在体会，每分每秒，包括现在。”  
“您对自己太残忍了。”Alexis说，“我不能忍受这种心情，一秒都不能。”  
“Gale有他自己要做的事，我的爱不该是他的笼子。汤少校很勇敢，你该支持他的。”  
“您说的容易。”Alexis驾驶着他的小型机甲离开了。薛敬远不用问也知道他去做什么。

汤浩歌透过视窗注视着眼前的地球，教科书里那颗碧蓝色的星球是一个谎言，现在他眼前的只有碎石和峭壁，武器灼烧过的痕迹随处可见，这是一片满目疮痍的土地。  
天边悬挂着的黑色战舰像一把达摩克利斯之剑，垂在这颗受伤的星球之上。  
汤浩歌谨慎地扫描周边的状况，捡拾散落的机甲残片，收集可能隐含攻击性的粒子波和射线，对地形的变动进行测绘。他是个细心谨慎的人，很擅长这种工作。  
换班的时候，他驾驶着机甲回到营地。  
他摘下头盔，沉默地等待着Alexis。  
“您比上次见面时成熟了很多。”也消瘦了很多，Alexis心道。他没有走出机甲，他怕自己的模样给汤浩歌带来不适。  
“您这么说，我很高兴。”汤浩歌微笑了一下。  
Alexis觉得心里疼疼的，“战争不适合您，您应该向上级递交申请，申请回到后方去。”Alexis并没有去过后方，但他知道后方是个安全幸福的地方。  
“抱歉，我不能和李少将做得一样好。我没有李少将那么强大的战斗能力和指挥能力。”汤浩歌有点低落。  
“您误会我的意思了。”Alexis说，“李少将本来就是为这个战场而生的，而您不一样，您是为音乐而生的，您应该去充满音乐的地方。”  
“我明白你的意思。”汤浩歌笑笑，“可是，我已经站在了这里。我就要担负起我的责任。”  
“可是我好像无能为力。”汤浩歌望着远方，“李少将能炸掉他们的军舰，但我只能眼看着你们受伤。我真的……对你们很抱歉。”  
“这完全不是您的责任。”Alexis着急地说，但他知道他的话一点用处都没有。他的少校还是会把战事的吃紧和军营里的伤患归咎于他自己的无能。  
Alexis心里突然憎恨起把汤浩歌派遣到前线的人类，他把一个对自己太苛刻而对别人太宽容、习惯于把所有错误一肩担起的人派到了这里。这样的个性在军队里的每一分每一秒都是深重且无解的自我审判。

33.  
季修永戴上眼镜看着是挺斯文一个人，摘了眼镜却秒化禽兽，江奇树被他顶的晕晕乎乎，感觉自己快散架了。  
“你 精 力 真 好。”江奇树被他顶一下，挤出一个字。  
“你不行了？”季修永问。  
“……”  
“那我们换个温和点的方式。”  
江奇树感到季修永撞击的节奏放缓了，转为慢条斯理地顶弄，舌头也伸到他的口腔里，手在他大腿内侧摩挲。  
更难受了。江奇树被他亲的说不出话来。只能一点点向后退，但季修永不为所动地压住他，把他逼到床角后一个用力让他释放了出来。  
但江奇树还没从这一波高潮里缓过来，季修永又把他滚烫的东西贴到他身后了。  
“我得反抗。”江奇树想，“哪里有压迫哪里就有反抗。”  
季修永这个人是教科书一般的斯文禽兽，平时彬彬有礼非常绅士的一个人，一到私下里就凶相毕露，蛮不讲理，而且想象力丰富。江奇树穿件白衬衫他能想到一些污污的东西，泼了江奇树一身冷水后他趴在江奇树胸口用牙齿一个个咬掉了江奇树的衬衣扣子，整个过程湿淋淋的衬衫贴在江奇树身上，身体的线条清晰地显现出来。季修永隔着衣料舔他的乳头。他被季修永插得挺起腰时，季修永炙热的手掌隔着衣料描摹他的腰线。那种冰火两重天的感觉烧得江奇树脑子里一团浆糊。江奇树穿件修身的白T他还是能想到一些污污的东西，光天化日之下毫不客气地把手伸进白T捏弄江奇树的乳头，江奇树被他压在办公室的窗台上，双腿被迫折叠着分开。季修永把脑袋埋进他的T恤里，一边啃他胸膛一边插他。江奇树现在已经不太愿意穿破洞裤了，季修永会直接把手从洞里伸进去掐江奇树大腿，不用江奇树脱裤子他就能把江奇树弄得浑身发软，任他予取予求。  
“亲爱的，我喜欢你的身体。”季修永一脸餍足地说。  
江奇树挪挪身子希望把季修永还留在他身体里的那根棒子弄出来，结果适得其反，季修永又硬了。  
“你……”江奇树如临大敌。  
“好了，今天放过你。”季修永低下头亲了他一下，从他身上退出去了。  
江奇树长舒了一口气。  
这是谈恋爱吗？江奇树内心狐疑，虽然他也很舒服，但在他的美好想象里，谈恋爱应该是花前月下诗歌哲学，可他和季修永除了做还是做，床、办公室，甚至江雪蓉家的水池子里。  
“你要跟我聊人生？”季修永听到江奇树的诉求后显得非常惊讶，“我们这样的人，有什么人生可聊吗？”  
“我为什么没有？”江奇树不服。  
“你的人生除了模型还剩下什么？”季修永直指问题核心。  
还有曲同歌。江奇树心里有点酸。  
“除了模型你居然还有别的。”季修永看出了江奇树的若有所思，他有一点惊讶，但没有表现出任何兴趣。“我的人生除了工作就什么都没有了，但我的工作你还是少知道为妙。”  
“对了，”季修永想起了点什么，“帮我转告江雪蓉，不要以为我不知道她在做什么，我可以看在你的面子上假装自己近视，但她不能把我当瞎子。”  
“哪怕在地球毁灭的前一天，”季修永戴上眼镜，重新披上了他都市精英的皮，他的眼镜闪着寒光，“政治依然是政治。”  
“你本来就近视，”江奇树鄙夷地说，“还用看在我的面子上假装近视？”  
季修永露出一种哭笑不得的表情，他忍无可忍的低下头给了江奇树一个深吻，“你怎么这么傻呢，啊？”

34.  
“我这里还有足够你活三个月的维生水，和一个简易的去重力装置，如果你找到机会逃跑，或者你把我杀了——当然这个的可能性微乎其微，利用这些东西可以保证你回到你的军营，不至于死在这片裂谷里。”傅云闲从口袋里拿出了两样东西，是一盒胶囊和一根晶体管。傅云闲向李星泽演示了这两样东西如何使用后，将东西递给了李星泽。  
“这是我送给李少将的礼物。”傅云闲平静地说。  
“当然，如果你无法逃脱也无法杀掉我，你就仍然是我的俘虏，必须承担我施加于你的一切。”  
李星泽接过傅云闲给他的东西，“条件突然变得特别优渥，为什么？”  
“死在战场上比饿死在这里适合你。”傅云闲说。  
“所以我现在终于得到一点尊重了吗？而不仅仅是一个等待你厌倦的俘虏？”李星泽问。  
“你总是误会我，将军。”傅云闲说，“在你逃走或者杀掉我之前，你依然是一个俘虏。”  
傅云闲把李星泽按到山洞的岩壁上，他深邃的眼睛仿佛可以看进李星泽的灵魂深处，李星泽闭上眼拒绝和傅云闲对视，他知道该来的又来了。隔着一层衣服，傅云闲耐心而温柔地抚摸他。而他的身体已经习惯并且接纳了这种抚摸，他知道当傅云闲碰触他的时候，他的乳头会在傅云闲的指尖硬挺起来，欲望会渐渐抬头，双腿之间流出滴滴答答的液体以适应傅云闲的入侵，身体逐渐浮现出一层粉红色。而到了最让他难以忍受的阶段，他连自己的双唇都控制不足，他会情难自已地分开双唇，让傅云闲的舌头毫不费力地滑进来，他除了低着嗓子呻吟什么都不能做。他的身体会完全地沦陷在傅云闲的进攻下，像每一个合格的玩物一样给主人最酣畅的快乐。  
李星泽闭着眼，准备第无数次体验这个过程。  
“看来我的话你听进去了，已经不会因为身体的快乐而折磨自己了。这样很好。”傅云闲扶着他的腰说。  
“但我做什么才能让你主动一点呢？”傅云闲缓慢地动作着。  
李星泽情不自禁地“唔”了一声。  
“揽着我的脖子，分开腿，控制自己的角度好我方便我进入你，让我深一点。”  
“我做什么才能让你这样主动地回应我？”傅云闲问。  
李星泽猛地睁开眼，“原来你连我和别人做这种事的场景都要看。”  
看来因为那半管催情剂，他把那晚上的事忘掉了。傅云闲想。  
“这张脸可以吗？”傅云闲问。  
李星泽惊讶地看着眼前的江奇树的脸，他没看错，那是江奇树的眼睛，江奇树的鼻子，江奇树的嘴巴，只是发型还是傅云闲的发型，黑色的刘海微微垂着，江奇树氤氲着情欲的黑眼睛像海一样深。  
但那一点也不像江奇树，李星泽猛地闭了闭眼睛又睁开。江奇树的眼睛真诚而热切，这双深不见底捉摸不透的眼睛是傅云闲的，傅云闲可以改变他的脸，但壳子下的东西他永远也改变不了。  
可是……李星泽想，除了梦里他好久没有见过程奇树了，江奇树一定以为他已经死了。他不知道这辈子他还有没有机会再看江奇树一眼。李星泽觉得自己非常绝望，他伸出手摸了摸江奇树的脸，哪怕是假的，他也想碰碰他。哪怕明知是假的。  
“这张脸果然有效果，”傅云闲说，“你看你更湿了。”  
李星泽狠狠地咬住自己的唇，他想他必须冷静一点，他不能被迷惑。  
“星泽，别伤害自己。”江奇树低下头舔舔他出血的唇角，“不要伤害自己。”江奇树像个小动物一样拱在他怀里，一边咬他一边不停地重复，“别伤害自己，不要总不听我话。”  
太像了……李星泽挺起胸膛，把自己胸前的柔软喂到江奇树嘴里。  
这不是他，李星泽抱住江奇树毛茸茸的脑袋对自己说，但他这辈子都不一定有机会再见到他了，一个假的已经是运气。  
李星泽贴上去咬江奇树的下巴，江奇树被他的冲力带的向后退，但他反应很迅速，更用力地压过来，两个人赤身裸体地贴在一起，李星泽疯了一样地和江奇树接吻，直到唾液沿着下巴下滴。江奇树分开他的腿把他往自己身体上按，李星泽激烈地喘息，一边喘一边喊他的名字。  
之后他们一齐射了出来，江奇树准备退出去，李星泽抱住他，声音被情欲浸泡得雾蒙蒙的，“你累了吗？我自己动。”  
江奇树呆了一下，停在了那里。  
“你搂住我的腰。”李星泽牵起江奇树的手让他环住自己，然后他低下头，手指摸了摸江奇树和他身体相接的部位。他的手指被烫得抖了一下。他扬起嫣红的脸颊，白色的头发汗湿地贴在额头上。然后他扶住江奇树的肩膀，挺起腰让自己的身体一上一下地吞吐江奇树的欲望，每次都吞的极深。他一边动一边止不住地呻吟，胸膛剧烈地起伏。  
江奇树任他动作了一会儿，直到李星泽脱力地跌在他怀里。他把李星泽猛地一按，李星泽“啊——”的一声扬起头。  
“对，对，就是这样。”李星泽伏在他肩膀上激烈地喘息，“进来的深一点，越深越好。”  
李星泽的身体已经软成一滩水，江奇树把他按在地上用力地顶进去，李星泽痛得连连吸气，但他还是抱住江奇树的头，不停地亲吻江奇树的头发，“我好疼，江奇树，我疼。”李星泽向着江奇树紧紧贴过去，“可是我喜欢你这样，所以你再深一点，江奇树，你再深一点。”  
那根火热的东西如他所愿地贯穿着他，李星泽随着那具身体摆动。两具身体你来我往相互纠缠着，度过了漫长的一夜，直到李星泽晕死过去，再也没有力气喊那个名字。  
江奇树从李星泽身体里退出来，他的脸缓缓地发生着变化，恢复成傅云闲的样子。  
傅云闲用机械手掌捂住他的一只眼睛，那里还没完全恢复，还留有一点江奇树的样子。  
他看上去在思索着什么。  
“我得到了我想要的，我得到的甚至比我想要的还多。”  
“但是我不开心。”傅云闲喃喃道。  
“但是我不开心，为什么？”

35.  
薛敬远把各项调整后的参数输入到江奇树的基因人情感发展模型里，发展进江果然已经在逼近临界值了。他身处军营可以非常鲜明地感受到这一点，尤其在他跟Alexis聊天的过程中。Alexis的思维和情感都非常成熟，在处理社会性的问题方面，能力不会比江奇树这样的人类差。  
薛敬远坐在医疗室里，一个人思考了很长一段时间。末日的催化作用让基因人成长的很迅速，按照他刚主持基因人项目时设定的心理成熟度界限，不需要多久，基因人就会碰到那条警戒线。  
他每天定时地向军方反应前线的情况，后方的指挥官目前持观望态度。就目前的状况而言，下一批人类代替品还在实验阶段，而战争不会终止。因此在末日危机之下，后方指挥官的态度明显松弛了，只要基因人不对人类构成实质性的威胁，他们不会做出处理基因人的决策。  
薛敬远看了一眼天边的黑色巨舰，陷入了长久的思索中。

薛敬远回到房间的时候，Gale正坐在桌上调整军队的编制，基因人的伤亡很严重，大部分残缺的基因人需要另编队伍，去承担复杂度相对较低的任务。他工作的时候神情专注，并没有察觉到薛敬远已经回来了。  
薛敬远躺在床上，侧着身子看Gale工作。Gale的侧脸很好看，他低着眼睛，一遍一遍耐心地做着兵阵演练。薛敬远安静地凝望他，直到他把工作做完。  
薛敬远走过去从Gale身后搂住他，Gale坐在椅子上仰起头，薛敬远低头吻住他。两个人吻了一会儿，薛敬远把Gale的椅子转过来面对着他“你今天想在这里还是去床上？”  
“在这里。”Gale眨了眨眼睛。  
“好。”薛敬远笑着，一个一个解开了Gale军装的扣子。他环抱住Gale把Gale放到大桌子上，“在这里的话我会辛苦一点，所以你要主动一些。”  
“嗯。”Gale脸红红的。  
薛敬远做了非常细致的前戏，他让Gale在桌子上尽量放松身体。和床上相比，在桌子上Gale的下半身没法舒展，只能折叠着腿，将脚趾抵在桌沿上，或者把腿环在薛敬远腰上。当然，以Gale的身体素质来说这丝毫不成问题。但作为进入一方的薛敬远全江只能站着，还要或多或少地承担Gale身体的重量，就相对比较消耗体力。但是Gale一直很喜欢在桌子上，他问过为什么，Gale只是脸红，并不讲话。  
“要进去了。”薛敬远提醒他，“主动环住我吧。”  
然后Gale就会很听话地双腿环住他的腰，身体沿着光洁的桌面微微滑下来，一小口一小口吞住薛敬远硬挺的欲望。薛敬远微微前倾，手按住Gale两只手的手腕，俯下身子一边撞击一边吻Gale的脖子和胸膛。  
这个姿势很容易就进入地非常深，Gale很快就变得迷迷糊糊，薛敬远把他整个人折起来，轻轻顶弄着他身体里的敏感点。  
“这个地方是不是很有感觉？”  
“嗯……”Gale说，“用力一点……”  
“想让我用力的话，”薛敬远又磨了他一下，“你该怎么做？”  
Gale挺起腰，凑到薛敬远唇角亲了一下。  
然后他就被薛敬远捞住更用力地吻住了。Gale一边承受这个吻，一只手在薛敬远背上逡巡。薛敬远喜欢他主动一点。他抬了抬身体，好让薛敬远进入地更深一些。  
薛敬远满意地抱住他，拥抱的姿势让两个人连接得更深入。  
“抓紧桌沿。”薛敬远在他耳边低声说，然后用力地撞了过来。Gale非常用力地抱住他，两个人在沉沉的暗夜里律动着。  
事情结束后薛敬远把Gale抱回到床上，又低头吻了一下他的额头。  
“晚安。”薛敬远说。  
Gale闭上眼睛。  
但他知道薛敬远没有睡，薛敬远一直在看他。  
Gale最近察觉到，薛敬远在一切能看到他的时间里非常用力地看着他，好像他快消失了一样。

36.  
“那个人，可以相信吗？”病房中，Alexis在和一个人商量事情。  
“人类都是不能相信的，只要我们拿到我们想要的资料不就好了。她是不是可信不重要。”  
“你想的太简单了，我们对人类丝毫不了解，但人类却非常了解我们。如果她向其他人类出卖了我们，我们的处境就会很危险。”  
“放心，”那个声音得意地笑了，“她不舍得让我死。”  
“最好是这样。”Alexis说。  
黑暗中的人影消失了，Alexis把一张地图铺在他床上。这是他利用闲暇时间在地球上游历绘制出来的，上边有六个他亲手画出的红圈，是他推测的人类地下世界可能的入口。根据戴之远从人类那里得到的信息，其中两个可能性最大。他又用黄颜色的笔重点做了标记。  
根据戴之远所说，前往人类地下世界通道有好几道异物质材料制作的大门，虽然基因人有武器，但依靠蛮力硬冲是不智之举。  
基因人就外观上来说，和人类没有明显的区别，只要稍作修饰和伪装，骗过关卡上的工作人员应该困难不大。而且几百年来，从来没有人类代替品试图进入过地下通道，这点上人类的警惕心并不重。  
基因人可以分批少量地进入地下通道，而去往人类世界的基因人可以确认死亡，战争中死亡再普通不过。Alexis想。  
只要潜入地下的基因人善于伪装，人类也许不会发现他们已经潜入了他们的生活。如果部分的基因人能够被人类接纳，那和基因人共同生活对人类来说也许就不再是不可想象的事情了。  
可是事情应该不会这么容易，Alexis想，首先要基因人伪装得和人类一样就非常困难。基因人和人类的不同更多地表现在他们的心理非常不成熟，和这种不成熟相比，外观上的区别几乎可以忽略不计。  
所以他们潜入地下，最好的方式是取得部分人类的帮助。Alexis抚摸着自己的下巴想，戴之远是一个很好的范例，他让人类爱上了他，这样他到地下世界后那个人类当然会想尽办法为他掩护。  
曲同歌也是个很好的人选，听戴之远说人类里有个傻子爱她爱得可以为她死，而曲同歌因为某些奇怪的自尊心不肯接受他。这样的女人是麻烦的动物，不过利用她也很容易，搞定曲同歌不会很难。Alexis想。  
还有Dakota，Dakota做过妓女，经常和人类接触，其中不乏对她很有善意的人类。  
Alexis一步步思考着自己的计划，直到他累了。  
然后他想起汤浩歌。  
汤浩歌肯定会欢迎他到地下世界去的，Alexis不怀疑这一点。  
我希望能在那里和你相遇，Alexis想，没有外星生命体，没有战争，没有死亡，没有残缺，只有音乐与爱情。  
然后Alexis闭上眼睛，激烈地想起他的少校。  
汤浩歌的手指很长，他按压在琴弦上的手指非常灵活，每次他演奏完毕，Alexis都想上前向他行礼，然后握住他的手亲吻他的手指。汤浩歌一定会惊讶地看着他试图挣开，大眼睛里满满的惊慌，但他当然不会放过他的，他会把他按在椅子上制止他的一切挣扎，细细地舔舐完他手上的每一寸皮肤，甚至去舔舐他手腕上的骨节。  
汤浩歌的双腿也很长，他可以把手插进他双腿间的缝隙，慢慢向上移，然后一点一点地顶开他双腿间隐私的部位。没有男人被这样对待的时候不会身体瘫软，汤浩歌当然也会软下去。然后他就可以欣赏他的少校乞求他停下的神情了。而他当然不会停止，他身体的每一个细胞都在渴望着汤浩歌。所以他的手指依然毫不犹豫地捅了进去，而他的少校只能无奈地接纳他，分泌出透明的液体包裹住他的手指。汤浩歌的身体会渐渐放松下来，然后对着他打开。之后，他就可以拥有汤浩歌了。他的少校没有任何能力反抗他，他想怎么拥有他都可以，他会吻遍他全身的各个角落，用各种姿势贯穿他，直到他的少校再没有力气承受他的入侵，他才会意犹未尽地停下来。而整个过程中，汤浩歌会用他好听的嗓音喘息、呻吟、喊他的名字。  
Alexis闭上眼想象着这些画面，他缓缓感受着并不存在的身体中涌动出的澎湃激情。  
你知道吗，少校？Alexis在心里问道，我就是靠着对你卑劣的想象，才撑过这身体上每一个细胞都在哀鸣的漫漫长夜。

37.  
季修永最近工作很忙，两个人基本上没时间见面了。江奇树只知道季修永在安全局工作，并不知道他工作的具体内容，突然间见不到人让江奇树产生了一点好奇。本着了解另一半的心思，他入侵了季修永工作的数据库。安全局是军界绝对保密的部门，但江奇树有攻破防护网的自信。  
他废了好一番功夫，才越过重重界限到达了核心。  
看到的内容让他出了一身冷汗。  
地下世界的所有人，包括江奇树自己的一举一动都在季修永所在部门的监视网中。江奇树慌忙退了出去。虽然他的入侵技术不错，但这种系统的保密技术非常尖端，多做停留他怕会引起注意。  
江奇树回到床上，久违地失眠了。  
他闭上眼，在黑暗中一遍遍回忆他无意中点开的一段录像。  
录像里只有两个人，季修永，和一个大眼睛男孩。  
季修永穿着白色工作服，手持一把江奇树不认识的工具，在对男孩进行询问。整个讯问过程季修永时而微笑，时而狂怒，男孩子每次展现出激烈的反抗情绪时，季修永会使用他那个工具。江奇树看得出，那个工具让那个男孩子很受折磨。江奇树没敢多看，迅速拉到了结尾，男孩子双眼空洞地微笑着，走出了讯问室。  
这段视频的命名为“案例实录”。  
江奇树大致能从季修永和男孩的对话中猜到他们在做什么。  
那个男孩似乎是一个俱乐部的负责人，这个俱乐部的成员基于人道主义，在休闲时间做一些为人类代替品争取权利的工作。比如演讲和散发传单。在江奇树听到的三两片段中，男孩的工作取得了不小的成果。  
男孩刚进讯问室时双眼充满了神采，声音洪亮而充满自信，但在走出讯问室时，已经仿佛丢了魂魄。  
男孩最后的身影在江奇树脑海中挥之不去。  
突然，沉沉的暗夜里，有人在敲他的窗子。  
是季修永。  
江奇树心情复杂地走过去，为他开了窗户，让他进来。  
季修永进来后就抓住他的头发把他压在了窗户上，江奇树的后脑猛地撞向玻璃。  
“疼。”江奇树惊呼了一声。  
季修永的脸凑到他眼前，江奇树下意识地以为他又要上他了，季修永的行为习惯向来如此，从来不在乎时间、地点和江奇树的意愿，只要他想，他就可以对着江奇树发情。  
但疾风骤雨般的亲吻并没有落下来。  
季修永的眼睛藏在镜片之后，江奇树看不清他的眼神。  
江奇树无畏地回视他，刚刚看到的录像在他脑海中反复播放。我不怕他，江奇树想。  
季修永把他逼压在窗子边，两个人脸对脸地相互逼视了很久。江奇树身后，隔着一层玻璃，是这个世界一幢幢的摩天高楼和连成一片的霓虹灯海。江奇树借助远处投来的黯淡的光观察季修永的表情，他什么都看不出来。  
最后季修永先退却了，他似是无奈地笑了一下，低下头亲了一下江奇树的唇角，然后放开了江奇树。  
“弄疼你了吗？”季修永揉了揉江奇树的头发。  
江奇树打掉他的手。  
“你要分手吗？”季修永收回自己的手，拿出一个黑色的陀螺状装置放在了江奇树的桌子上。  
干扰器，江奇树想。  
“你知道了？”  
“你在这件事情上反应挺快，”季修永夸奖他，“平常没见你这么聪明。”  
江奇树没有回答。  
“看在我们两个的关系，以及我和江家的关系上，我把你的入侵痕迹抹掉了，重做了你的行动轨。今天的事，我不追究你。”季修永语气变得很严厉，“再有下一次，我不会这么好说话。”  
“对不起。”江奇树倚在窗户上，他知道这件事是他自己的错。  
“你技术非常不错啊，不愧是军部的科学家。”季修永冷笑了一声，“我不知道你侵入我的数据库看到了什么，但过了今晚，你最好全部忘记。明白吗？”  
江奇树摇摇头。  
“不要做越界的事情，江中校。”季修永说，“你不是一个人活在这个世界上，你有亲人，还有朋友。”  
“你什么意思？”江奇树警惕地问道。  
“我的意思是如果你出了意外，他们会为你伤心的。”季修永回答，但这明显不是他真正的意思。  
“江中校，我很忙。如果你想见我的话，可以通讯联系我，不需要用这么危险的方式。”季修永低声笑了一下，朝着他压过来，“我也很想你了。”  
江奇树想这个人变脸的速度怎么能这么快，难道是职业素养。  
“你刚才问我是不是想分手。”江奇树冷冷地说。  
“没错。”季修永听到这句话，识趣地放开了江奇树，“我是个很好交流的人，我尊重我每一任情人的意愿。如果他们对我感到厌烦，我会走开。”  
“但是你不行了，中校。”季修永抬手整理了一下自己的制服领口，“你知道的东西太多了，所以基于我的责任，你得在我身边。”  
季修永说下去，“在人类还在地上世界的时候，人类中曾经有那么一段历史，军方中有一个机构，他们负责侦查我方阵营中的间谍，这个机构中的人员不论向谁求婚都会成功，因为女人害怕一旦拒绝惹恼了他们，自己会被指控为间谍被处死。”  
“这个故事多少可以帮助你理解我的世界，政治恐怖，不讲道理。”  
“中校，你本来可以留在美好的世界里，是你自己主动敲开了这个世界的门。你进来了，就要遵守规则，懂了吗？”  
季修永看到江奇树的瞳孔骤然缩紧，他内心微微刺痛了一下。其实我该给他洗脑，让他忘记的，季修永想，但如果让他自己选择，他一定会希望保留自己的记忆。  
季修永直视着江奇树的眼睛，“我也是不自由的，江奇树。相反，我比你们更加不自由。我的恋情需要有符合逻辑的展开。所以之后我们还要按照正常的节奏约会、以及做爱。”  
江奇树的身体僵硬了起来，季修永无奈地笑笑。  
“你知道这个黑色小东西的作用是什么吗？”季修永拿起黑色陀螺说，“多亏了这个小东西，我们的话会转化成其他内容被监视器记录，所以在我的数据库里，你现在正在和我做爱。”  
“当然，我尊重你的意愿，我不会碰你。”季修永讲的很绅士，“但你要把你自己的身体弄到符合要求的状态。”  
季修永走近江奇树，把黑色陀螺放在他手里，“你是个笨蛋，我不该把这个交给你，但现在已经没有办法了。”  
季修永没有看江奇树的表情，他打开窗户背对着江奇树，“江奇树，你现在知道了，我的人生的确没什么好谈的。”  
季修永矫健地顺着排水管道滑了下去，他一边离开一边想，半夜爬一百米的高楼只为了看情人一眼，这是远古的小说里才有的浪漫故事。可惜他的人生是没有浪漫的，他只有一台台的监视设备，和一场场的洗脑教育，他能送给情人的最好礼物是一个黑色干扰器。  
他开启了防护装置，从一百多米的高空飞速下滑，他的衣襟像翅膀一样鼓起来。  
他很喜欢这样的时刻，虽然是在坠落，却仿佛在飞翔。

38.  
李星泽醒过来，穿上衣服，他的身体干净整洁，他知道昨晚傅云闲给他做了处理，他不知道他怎么做到的，也不关心。  
然后他喝了傅云闲给他的维生水，走到外边仰望被大裂谷局限成细条状的天空。有了傅云闲给他的失重装置，他很方便就可以顺着岩壁爬上去，累的时候可以浮在半空补充能量。以他的速度，只要脱离傅云闲的控制，回到军营不会花费太多时间。  
傅云闲的确送给了他很棒的东西。  
所以他现在需要解决的问题只有一个，杀掉傅云闲或者从傅云闲手里逃掉。只要傅云闲再次陷入那个雨夜的状态，他就有机会。李星泽想。  
李星泽认真地复盘傅云闲两次沉眠的过程。  
李星泽确定是读取自己记忆的行为对傅云闲产生了损伤。  
用傅云闲的话说，第一次傅云闲是进入了他记忆迷宫的深处，那次他昏睡不醒，濒临死亡才惊觉。而第二次，李星泽回忆着，傅云闲应该只读取了他浅层的想法。所以虽然出现了明显的困倦，但沉睡深度远不如第一次。  
如果想让傅云闲再次陷入沉眠，他需要让傅云闲再一次对他的记忆，而且是深层记忆产生兴趣。  
傅云闲会对什么产生兴趣？  
李星泽犹豫了，他的思路进入到了一个死胡同，他想不明白傅云闲为什么要冒着如此之大的风险读取他的记忆。  
那些他少年时代难以磨灭的往事对傅云闲毫无意义。  
但傅云闲真的这么做了，而且用他的道理说服了自己。李星泽想，他现在不会再为那些事感到痛苦了。  
所以傅云闲是个傻瓜吗？李星泽想，用自己的命，帮助李星泽解脱？  
傅云闲当然不傻，他和他战斗了这么多次，知道这个异星球的将军是个狡猾多谋的人。  
那到底是为什么？  
李星泽看了一眼傅云闲，傅云闲在说着一些叽里呱啦的语言，大概是在和他的母星通讯。这段时间傅云闲一直如此，不碰他的时候，就坐在一边用很严肃的腔调念一些李星泽听不懂的话，李星泽猜测他是在处理一些事情。  
不知道战争打的如何了，李星泽想，他现在能知道的只有地球还没有毁灭，至少这个裂谷还非常坚固。但不管怎样这都已经不是他能操心到的事情，他现在的第一要务是杀了傅云闲。  
傅云闲感受到了他的目光。  
“你想问我什么？问吧。”傅云闲事情处理完了。  
“你为什么对我的记忆感兴趣？”  
“需要理由吗？”傅云闲回答。  
“真像你的答案，”李星泽说，“但你能编个理由打发我吗？”  
“因为你看上去很痛苦，我不想让你那么痛苦。”傅云闲回答，“这个理由可以吗？”  
李星泽愣了一下，“可以。”  
“你通过问问题，已经把战术暴露在我面前了。”傅云闲说，“你认为那个雨夜我之所以陷入沉眠，是因为我读取了你的记忆，想再效法一次。你如果决定这么做，你应该想办法引诱我读取你的记忆，通过一次次的实验巩固和完善你的结论。而且这个过程中你应该想办法让我放松警惕。这样直白地问出来，愚蠢得不像你。”傅云闲说。  
“没错，是太蠢了。”李星泽回应道，“但不管我问不问，我想什么瞒得过你吗？你碰碰我的额头就知道了。”  
“通过前两次，我已经识别出了你大脑战术区的位置。我喜欢公平一点的方式，所以我不会去读取你的战术，我期待你再次给我惊喜。所以你不用担心这点，将军。”傅云闲回答。  
李星泽觉得奇怪。按照他对傅云闲的了解，此时傅云闲应该露出一个兴奋而自信的表情，他熟悉的Z将军总是欢欣鼓舞地期待死亡。傅云闲现在也的确这样笑了，但李星泽隐隐觉得那不是他真实的心情，他其实并不开心。  
李星泽突然想起傅云闲第二次沉眠的情景，那次他试图杀他的时候，傅云闲怒不可遏，跟第一次他的反应截然不同，这很奇怪。  
“前几天你为什么生气了？”李星泽问出来。  
“我也希望知道答案。”傅云闲回答他，脸上没什么表情。

夜幕降临的时候他们再次纠缠在一起。  
“换成江奇树的脸。”李星泽说。  
他现在完全被傅云闲说服了，他不需要拒绝可以让自己快乐的事。  
傅云闲停了一下，“你非常希望我这样做吗？”  
“对。”李星泽回答。  
“那好。”江奇树的脸缓缓浮现在李星泽面前。  
“发型没法变吗？”李星泽问。  
“这个比较困难。”  
“那就不必了。”李星泽分开腿坐在江奇树身上，他右手拂开傅云闲的刘海，忘进那双江奇树的眼睛里，那双眼睛像个深不见底的幽潭。  
这不是江奇树的眼睛，李星泽告诉自己，虽然形状那么相似。  
“我爱你。”李星泽捧着江奇树的脸说，“我遇见你的时候我刚从监狱里出来，我没有亲人，也不再有朋友，世界那么大，我却好像只有自己一个人。我害死我爸妈害死我喜欢的叔叔害死一个无辜的人，根本不配活着。是你救了我，给我吃的，说你喜欢我。你是好人家的孩子，你妈妈不让你和我做朋友——你妈妈和当时的所有人一样用看犯人的眼光看我。你偷偷地翻墙跑出来找我，你是个傻子，摔得膝盖直流血。那天你一边疼得直抽气一边告诉我你是我的朋友，不管发生什么你都是我的朋友。”  
因为不是江奇树，所以他可以把以前不敢说的话全部说出来。  
“那天我就爱上你了，并且决定爱你一辈子，你不爱我也没有关系。”  
李星泽抱住江奇树吻上去，像他这样用迄今几乎全部的生命默默地爱过一个人，当他看到那个人的时候，哪怕明知道眼前的人是假的，依然会控制不住地想去吻他，想把自己全部献给他。  
对比李星泽的热情，江奇树显得冷淡，但李星泽不在乎，他解开江奇树的衣服，啃咬江奇树的脖子和胸膛，主动分开双腿去蹭江奇树腿间鼓起的硬物。  
“我知道你不爱我，”李星泽说，“但做这种事只要开心就好，不是非要相爱的人才能做，我会让你很开心的。”  
“你别乱动，我自己进去。你享受就好了。”李星泽说，他努力挺起腰，连扩张都没为自己做，就用力地坐了下去。  
“你舒服吗？”李星泽流血了，他疼得额头上全是汗，他抱住江奇树胡乱地吻他。  
“江奇树，你自己动好不好。”李星泽喘息着说，“我太疼了，没有力气。”  
“好。”江奇树撩开他汗湿的额发，抱住他因为疼痛出虚汗而冰凉的身体，温暖的感觉包裹住了李星泽，他感到江奇树在轻轻地顶弄他。  
“疼的时候叫出来。”江奇树亲亲他。  
被撕裂的痛楚随着阵阵快感的袭来逐渐退却了，李星泽感受着体内一波波翻涌的海浪，一遍遍叫江奇树的名字。  
“我没有不爱你。”快到顶点的时候，江奇树告诉他，“你不会再是一个人了。”

39.  
薛敬远接受了江奇树的通讯请求，看到对面的江奇树拿出了一个黑色陀螺。  
“看来季修永比我以为的要喜欢你。”薛敬远看着陀螺，若有所思地说。然后他也拿出一个黑色陀螺摆在桌子上，“好了，你可以说了。”  
“你也有？”江奇树吃了一惊。  
“我是安全局的重点监视对象，没有这个我早就死了100次了。”薛敬远说。  
“也是季修永给你的？”江奇树问。  
“对。”薛敬远说，“他一天24小时都有人轮班监视，他不玩点花招怎么过日子。他悄悄画了这个东西的图纸给我，我托星泽在地表找材料偷偷做的。”  
“你们很熟？”  
“我们是同事，打过交道。”薛敬远说，“季修永这样的人，没有人敢说和他熟。”  
“那你知道他都在做什么吗？”江奇树表情非常严肃。  
“我当然知道，我们是同事，只是工作内容有差别。”  
“既然你都知道，那我直接说。”江奇树冷声问，“人类还有自由吗？所有的地方，所有的地方都是监视器。”  
“没有绝对的自由。”薛敬远很平静，“你不用担心，虽然每一个人的行动都被记录了，但这些内容都是加密的，需要权限才可被读取。除了少数违反法律失去隐私权的人，你们的隐私仍然被保护，除了你们自己不会被第二个人知道。你知道，在地表时代，曾经有外星生命体通过操纵人类意识攻击人类。记录每一个公民的行动轨，也是为了人类世界的安全。现在再发生类似事件，我们可迅速调取资料找到污染源，防止危机扩大化。”  
江奇树对他朋友的回答感到很失望，他接着问下去，“在人类世界装满监视器是为了人类的安全，那对人类实施暴力洗脑也是为了人类的安全吗？”  
“对。”薛敬远不带片刻犹豫地回答，“暴力洗脑，总好过监禁和死亡。”  
“我宁愿死亡。”江奇树冷冷地说。  
“我知道你肯定会这样选择，季修永也知道，所以给了你干扰器。”薛敬远点点头，“他没有通过其他手段去除你的记忆。”  
薛敬远看到江奇树一瞬间面如死灰。  
“你们把人类当什么了？”江奇树说，“没有隐私，连记忆都可以被篡改？而你们根本不给他们知情权，更不要说选择权，然后你们说你们是为了人类的安全？”  
“是这样。”薛敬远声沉如水，“我不想说服你，也不会争取你的理解，我只告诉你结论。这个决议是在地下世界筹划阶段，由包括季修永和我在内的三千个来自不同领域的科学家，争论了整整七年做出的。你说的这些我们当年都考虑并且激烈地争论过，但最后为了让人类更安全地生存下去，我们通过了这个决议。”  
“这就是我能告诉你的，很抱歉我无法安慰你，江奇树。”  
“如果你不能释怀，去做数学模型吧。很多事情，多想无益。”说完这句话，薛敬远关掉了通讯器。留下江奇树一个人坐在人类世界的黑暗里。

薛敬远再一次调出了基因人情感发展模型，指数型的发展速度越来越惊人，离薛敬远最初画下的警戒线越来越近了。  
“很多事情，多想无益。”薛敬远自言自语道，可一些事情，我必须想，必须准备面对。

40.  
Alexis愉快地讲着笑话，“从前有一个地方叫阿尔法星，里边住着A星人，B星人和C星人。A星人论战斗力不如B星人，论武器比不上C星人，但因为战斗力和武器都没有明显短板，所以每次攻击B星人和C星人时都所向披靡。  
B星人和C星人被欺负得可惨啦。于是B星人和C星人决定联合起来，由B星人驾驶着C星人研发的武器去攻打A星人。这看上去是个很好的决定，A星人也的确被消灭了，但B星人在和A星人的战斗中弄得伤痕累累，残存的战斗力甚至不如C星人，所以他们轻易就被C星人消灭了。  
从此，C星人变成了阿尔法星的主人。你们说，故事里的B星人是不是傻得好笑，哈哈哈……”  
“的确是一群笨蛋呢。”有人接话。  
“被C星人骗的好惨哈哈哈哈。”  
“是呀。”  
然后大家你一言我一语地嘲讽着B星人，大家笑作一团。  
“Gale，你说B星人是不是蠢死的？”Alexis眨着他天真的蓝眼睛，笑着问Gale。  
“这不好笑，Alexis。”Gale说，“C星人不遵守约定是不对的，B星人很可怜。”  
“你说得对，Gale。B星人很可怜。”Alexis说，“那你知道B星人怎样才能不被杀害吗？”  
Gale摇摇头。  
“在攻击A星人之前，先把C星人变成他们的奴隶，让他们心甘情愿不能反抗地给B星人制造武器。”Alexis朝他挤了挤眼睛，“明白了吗？”  
“把别人变成奴隶是不对的。”Gale摇摇头。  
“那你觉得该怎么办？”Alexis的蓝眼睛闪现出好奇的光。  
Gale想了很长时间，“如果有个人，能劝阻A星人、B星人和C星人，让他们不要相互攻击，和平地生活在一起就可以了。”Gale说得很认真。  
“Gale，我才发现你比我更擅长讲笑话。”Alexis笑得眼泪都出来了，“你是个战士，Gale，你为战争而存在的，结果你跟我说和平。”  
“不，我不是为战争而存在的。”Gale答道，“我为遇见薛教授而存在。我战斗，是因为我想保护他。”  
Alexis愣了一下，他好像突然不知道说什么了。  
“你难道不想为了保护汤少校而战斗吗？”Gale说，“Alexis，你天天都偷偷跟着汤少校去巡逻，因为你想保护他。所以你是为了遇见汤少校而存在的。”  
“这真是个浪漫的想法，只有被爱着的人才说得出来。”Alexis像被什么打击到了一样地扭过脸去，但很快他又转过脸来，“Gale，我今天跟你说的话，讲的故事，你都不要告诉薛教授，答应我好吗？”Alexis乞求道。  
“为什么？”Gale问。  
“因为如果你告诉他，我会死的。”Alexis说。  
“你为什么会这么想？你现在能活下来都是因为薛教授。”Gale很惊讶。  
“不是我这么想，我说的事实。”Alexis真诚的蓝眼睛让他的一切话都具有非常高的可信度，“你现在还不懂，如果你告诉了他，那么有一天我死了，即使是死在战场上，是被敌人杀死的，我依然是因为他死的。我是被他害死的。”  
Gale脸上依然没什么表情，但Alexis知道Gale一定被他的话惊呆了。  
“Gale，我告诉你一句话，跟我刚刚跟你说的话一样，你也千万不要去告诉薛教授，答应我好吗？”  
“什么？”Gale有点犹豫。  
“你先答应我。”Alexis严肃地说。  
“好。”Gale想他只是很好奇。  
“将来有一天，薛教授也会杀死你的，像C星人杀死B星人那样，杀死你，杀死我，杀死大家。”  
Gale被这句话惊得不能动弹，但Gale了解Alexis，当Alexis的蓝眼睛流露出这种夹杂着爱、恨和不甘心等Gale不能明确了解的、种种奇妙的情绪时，他都在说真话。

41.  
江奇树和季修永呆在江奇树的房间里，桌子上的黑色陀螺不停地旋转着。  
季修永躺在江奇树的床上，头上盖着一张报纸睡着了，江奇树在心算数学模型。  
算完一个后，他看了看季修永，那个人睡得很熟。  
按照季修永的说法，在陀螺的影响下，现在传到数据库的影像是两个人做爱的场景。  
怎么会有人能忍受这样子的生活呢？江奇树忍无可忍地把季修永推起来。  
“怎么了？”季修永清醒得很迅速，沉睡和完全清醒几乎是一秒切换。  
“你真的睡着了吗？”江奇树很怀疑，他看上去完全不像睡过的样子。  
“睡着了。”季修永戴上眼镜，“我的工作要求我随时保持警惕，睁开眼的刹那就必须清醒。”  
“所以你为什么把我叫起来？”季修永问他。  
江奇树反而说不出口了，他总不能问以前，甚至包括现在，他和季修永做爱的样子都被人看到了吗？  
“放心，他们不会盯着看的。我是合格的情报人员，只要工作不出差错，他们不至于连我办事都要看。”季修永一眼就看懂了他在想什么。江奇树有话想说又憋着说不出的样子很可爱，脸红红的。季修永很想走过去亲亲他。放在之前季修永不会犹豫的，他才不管江奇树想不想，对江奇树这种傻瓜，能用强的时候就不必手软。他在安全局工作这么久，见过的人比吃过的饭多，用什么手段能让江奇树闭嘴乖乖给他他想要的，他再清楚不过。季修永在舞会上看到他的时候有点意外，没想到当年那只小团子出落得那么挺拔标致。季修永看他第一眼就决定要上手吃吃看，江奇树确实不是特别弯，但也直不到哪里去。季修永当时怀着帮江奇树发现自己的心情，把江奇树吃到了肚子里。  
也不能怪我，季修永为自己辩驳，是江奇树把自己送到他的客房里的，床上躺着一个身材很赞的帅哥，哪个基佬会坐怀不乱？  
季修永很清楚江奇树不爱他，没爱过他。江奇树傻得把身体的感觉和爱情划了等号，但稍微有点阅历的成年人都知道性和爱是两回事。  
他爱江奇树吗？他这种人不适合谈爱情。  
但他的确比他想的要更喜欢江奇树一点。那个夜里他发现有人入侵，他在第一时间根据入侵痕迹追索到了江奇树的电脑，他当时的第一反应非常不职业，他抹掉了江奇树的入侵痕迹，然后火速调出了江奇树的运动轨做了修改。  
以权谋私啊。季修永一边做一边感叹，桌上的陀螺旋转不歇。  
正确的处理方法是保存记录和运动轨，然后秘密将江奇树带到安全局洗脑。  
但他的第一反应是保护了江奇树。  
那不是一个选择，那只是一个下意识的反应。  
然后他深夜跑去江奇树家里，把事情了结掉。  
他跟江奇树对视的时候从江奇树眼睛里清楚地看到他们两个人完了，然后他透过程奇树背后的落地窗看到这个地下城。  
虽然已经是深夜，依然有黯淡的灯光。  
此时此刻，这个城市有人熟睡有人清醒，有人表白有人失恋。人类的世界就是这样，在公平的时间里，上演各自的悲欢无尽。  
在他必须工作到凌晨的时候，他常常同时从不同的运动轨里看到这个人间的地狱与天堂。  
他最后亲了一下江奇树。  
江奇树是个后知后觉的傻瓜，一点都看不明白他的心思。江奇树甚至看不出那一刻他非常伤心，非常地……留恋他。  
季修永知道江奇树会跟薛敬远说这件事，也大致猜得到薛敬远会跟江奇树说什么。但江奇树不会改变他的想法，能阻止江奇树去做一些危险的事情只有威胁他。江奇树跟他和薛敬远不一样，他有家人，有软肋。  
现在江奇树脸红透了，想到他们做什么都会被人看到，他又羞又气又尴尬，季修永觉得他快爆炸了。  
“你怎么能忍受这样的生活呢？”江奇树喊出来。  
“我习惯了忍受。”季修永回答他。  
江奇树瞪了他一眼，又坐回了桌子前。  
季修永知道他又去做数学模型了，江奇树真的活得很简单，虽然偶尔会钻进牛角尖，傻乎乎地试图拿脑袋把墙撞开，但他有一个黑白分明的单纯世界，有可以忘却一切烦恼的桃源。那是他和薛敬远这样的人永远进入不了的地方。  
或许，季修永想，他真的很喜欢那双黑白分明的眼睛，非常干净。  
他站在他永远踏不到的净土上。  
江奇树大概又心算完了一个模型，他转过头看到季修永，又用那种幼稚得不得了的愤怒眼光瞪向了季修永。  
季修永想如果我控制不住走过去办了你，那绝对不是我的错。  
“我姐姐，”江奇树问他，“告诉我我姐姐干了什么，让你需要托我转达给她一个忠告？”  
“有些事不知道比较安全。”季修永说。  
“你拿他们威胁我，”江奇树说，“那我总该知道他们的事。我怎么知道你会不会因为我为他们罗织罪名。”江奇树想起了季修永给他讲过的地上世界的故事。  
原来你是这么想我的。季修永觉得自己笑不出来了。但江奇树的确该这么想他，是他自己讲的故事和做的威胁。  
“有些事不知道比较安全。”季修永想他无所谓江奇树怎么看待自己。  
“那是我姐姐！”江奇树愤怒得眼睛里要喷出火了。  
“那你应该自己去问她。”季修永不为所动。  
“你了解她，她怎么可能会告诉我。”  
“但她是你姐姐，她的事不该我这个外人告诉你。”  
“我说不过你。”江奇树放弃了，他转过身去，肩膀塌下去。他甚至算不下数学模型了。  
“我姐姐喜欢冒险，我知道的。”江奇树背着他闷闷地说，“我很担心她。”  
季修永莫名就心软了，他迟疑了一下，“如果我的推理没错，我的推理几乎没有出错的可能，她爱上了一个叫戴之远的基因人。”

42.  
“江奇树是什么样的人类？”傅云闲问。  
李星泽点了点额头，“你自己过来看。”  
傅云闲走过去，食指点在李星泽额头上，李星泽仰起头直视他。  
傅云闲把手移到李星泽脸颊，轻轻地抚摸他。  
“不敢吗？”李星泽冷笑道。  
“激将法对我没用。”傅云闲说。  
“我是个什么样的人？”傅云闲把脸变成了江奇树的。  
“你是个傻子。”李星泽说。  
“这像句真心话。”傅云闲笑了，把脸换回来，“那你为什么会爱上一个傻子？”  
“你们这种外星人，怎么会懂人类的爱。”李星泽说，“在你的思维里，人类是因为太过弱小才会发明爱这个东西，用以谋取生存，但是在人类的思维里，人是为了爱才生存下去的。”  
“所以你现在不死是因为你爱江奇树？”傅云闲说，“这很可笑。”  
“当然不是，爱并不像你说的这么狭隘，还包括对同伴的爱。”李星泽说，“如果我现在回到战场上，那我是因为爱着我的战士，爱着我身后的人类才投入到战争中。”  
“那你爱我吗？”傅云闲问。  
“我为什么要爱你？”  
“我们已经当了很久的同伴。”傅云闲说。  
“我们不是同伴，我是你的俘虏。”李星泽说。  
“所以俘虏是不会爱上主人的。”傅云闲说。  
“你一直在逼迫我做我不愿意做的事情，这让人厌恶，不可能爱你的。”李星泽说。  
“如果我让你做你愿意做的事，你就会爱我？”  
“并不是这样简单的关系，爱很复杂。我怎么对江奇树好，江奇树都不会爱我。”  
“为什么不爱你？”  
“因为爱很复杂啊，单凭讲是说不清楚的。”李星泽低下头，“我为什么要和一个外星人谈论爱的事情。”  
“他不爱你，所以你很伤心。”傅云闲说。  
“这么明显的事需要说出来吗？”李星泽抬起头。  
“抱歉。”傅云闲说。  
“我知道你没有冒犯我的意思。”李星泽说。  
“其实不光爱，恨也是很奇怪的事情。”李星泽接着说。  
“哦？”  
“我应该恨你的，你把我当成一个玩物玩了这么久，而且还会继续玩下去。”李星泽扭过头看傅云闲，“但我却并不讨厌你。”  
“为什么要恨我？你不快乐吗？”  
“最开始是不快乐的，”李星泽说，“你在逼迫我做我不愿意做的事情。”  
“那你现在愿意做了吗？”傅云闲向来很会抓问题的重点。  
“……”李星泽想傅云闲果然还是很讨厌，“你的逻辑真的很能唬人，我确实没有必要因为身体感受到了快乐而伤害自己，反正我也没有能力抗拒你。”  
“但是，人类有自尊心这种东西，你们外星人也有。”李星泽说，“被逼迫做自己不愿意做的事情，却反而感到了快乐，自尊心非常受伤害。”  
“懂了。”傅云闲说，“那我不会再这么做了。”  
李星泽回过头惊讶地望着他，“这么好说话，你还是傅云闲本人吗？”  
“反正你现在已经愿意了，”傅云闲狡猾地笑道，“已经不用我再逼迫你了。”  
“……”李星泽说，“那我说不愿意的时候，你就不会碰我了吗？”  
“这要求很过分，将军。你们人类是群口是心非的生命体。”傅云闲说。  
说完，傅云闲默默地靠过来，两个人眼睛对着眼睛，呼吸相融。  
李星泽轻轻眨了眨眼睛。  
“我现在吻你的话，你愿不愿意？”傅云闲的气息喷在李星泽唇边。  
李星泽没有讲话，他莫名觉得如果他拒绝他这个高傲的外星人会受到伤害。  
傅云闲的脸换成了江奇树的脸。  
李星泽看着眼前的脸，他很清楚他面前是谁，实际上他一直都清楚的。他闭上了眼睛，等着傅云闲吻他。  
傅云闲又品尝到了那股熟悉而又轻微的疼痛感，钝钝的，但持续而绵延，像一场悠长并且缓慢的刑罚。  
“他不爱你，所以你很伤心。”傅云闲想到了他讲给李星泽的话。  
“我爱你。”傅云闲说。  
我爱他。傅云闲想。  
“不要老说这句话，”李星泽吻了一下他的唇角，“江奇树从来不会跟我说这句话。”  
“不是江奇树在说这句话，是我。”傅云闲恢复成原来的样子。  
“我想我爱你。”傅云闲说。  
“但如果你想要江奇树的话，”傅云闲重新恢复成江奇树的样子，他的刘海盖住了他深邃的眼睛，他的声音没有任何情绪，“我可以学习，我向您保证我可以很像他，包括发型。”  
“这样我的自尊心也受到了伤害。虽然我不知道为什么，但这段时间以来，每次变成他我的自尊心都会受到伤害。受到伤害的同时，我很快乐，你主动亲吻我、拥抱我的时候我都很快乐。”  
“我想因为爱，我变成您的俘虏了。”傅云闲说。

43.  
“来吧，薛敬远，告诉我你都干了些什么。”通讯另一边季修永显得非常疲惫，他按了按自己的太阳穴，然后戴上眼镜盯住了薛敬远的脸。黑色的陀螺一直在旋转。  
“你怎么知道的？”  
“我告诉江奇树他姐姐在跟基因人谈恋爱，结果他告诉我了不少有意思的事。”季修永说，“我真的没想到你能干出这种事。”  
“不是我，是李星泽。”薛敬远回答他。他毫不怀疑，如果他的朋友还活着，他一定会站到基因人那边去。当年薛敬远为季修永制造干扰器是找李星泽拿的材料。结果李星泽拿到图纸后弄了个大的干扰器，放在了军营里。军营那部分的监管是由薛敬远负责，季修永没插手。所以季修永一直到现在才察觉。  
“看来是我的疏忽了，不是你的责任。”季修永笑了一下，“如果他还活着，应该把他带到我这儿来的。”  
“他已经死了。”薛敬远说。  
“你需不需要来我这儿逛逛，我们很多年没见过面了。”季修永说。他们两个都明白这句话是什么意思。  
“还不需要。”薛敬远说，“我控制不住自己的时候，会告诉你。”已经不需要说客气话了。  
“你能确定吗？”  
“能。”薛敬远说。  
看得出季修永非常地累，他叹了口气，身体向后倚在椅背上。薛敬远知道他得到江奇树的信息后一定工作了很久，对现在的情形有所把握后才来联系自己。这无疑需要精力高度集中地不眠不休工作很久。  
“我已经把江雪蓉‘去危险化’了。”季修永突然说，“刚刚把她送回去，明天就该轮到江奇树了。”  
“他有点麻烦吧。”薛敬远很平静。  
“是有点。”季修永说。江奇树跟基因人的接触太密集了，江奇树心思很纯正，对自己认为正确的事坚信不疑。给这种人洗脑非常耗费精力。在现在这个时候，不该花太多时间在江奇树身上的。季修永想。  
“薛敬远，我可以相信你吗？”季修永突然问道。  
“可以。”薛敬远的反应没有一丝差错，“在基因人这个项目上，你当然可以。”  
季修永笑了笑，他做这项工作太久了，久到哪怕一个机器人，他扫一眼都能看出它在想些什么无聊东西。  
其实他希望自己能糊涂一点，相信谎言可以让自己轻松点。  
“我相信你。”季修永说。“你会做出选择。”  
薛敬远没有回话。  
“明天8点，经度12.4，纬度60.7。”季修永突然说，“我送给基因人的一个忠告。”  
“不管她有没有机会生存下来，”季修永说。  
“都让她死。”

薛敬远看到浑身是血的Dakota时终于彻底明白了季修永的意思，他让Gale抱着Dakota迅速返回医疗室。  
Dakota跟她喜欢的人商议好一起去人类世界居住，昨天晚上两个人约好在地下通道碰面，由人类偷偷打开门，把Dakota带进去。Dakota去的时候，没有看到通道，只看到一把中粒子枪。她看到她大眼睛的爱人毫不犹豫地按下了机括，炸碎了她。  
“教授，你记得吗？是你让我发现我爱他的。”Dakota的大眼睛现在空洞无神，眼泪不停地从那双美丽的眼睛流出来，原来基因人也可以哭得这样痛彻心扉。  
“记得。”薛敬远说。  
“我跟他表白的时候他好高兴，他跟我说他一直喜欢我，希望能和我一起生活。他说他一直很努力在人类世界里演讲，说服人类接纳我们。他说他的演讲非常成功，让我等。”Dakota陷入了美好的回忆中，“他说的多么像真的啊……我做了好久好久的美梦。”  
“他说的是真的。”薛敬远说。  
“不要骗我了。”Dakota痛哭道，“你没有看到他看我的眼神，你没有听到他对我说的话，他拿枪指着我，眼神里全是讽刺和蔑视，那眼神太可怕了。”Dakota崩溃地大哭起来，“他说基因人不要再妄想走到人类世界里去，基因人就该认清自己的位置，如果哪个基因人想用虚假的感情欺骗人类，他会毫不留情地杀了他们。”  
“那不是他真实的想法，”薛敬远非常难过，“他只是把真正的自己忘记了。”  
“你们人类……”Dakota并没有相信他，“是多么健忘又多么擅长说谎的生命体啊。”Dakota猛地吐了一口血，“我从来没想过伤害你们的，从来没有……”  
“我知道。”薛敬远说。  
“B星人在和A星人战斗得伤痕累累之后，被C星人毫不留情地杀死了……”Dakota喃喃地说，“毫不留情……”  
“教授，帮我告诉Alexis，”Dakota一边吐血一边说，“我不怪他，谢谢他给了我那么多美好的期望，这么久以来，我都是个幸福的傻子啊……”  
“告诉Alexis不要为我伤心，教授。”  
说完，Dakota的眼睛看向了无限远的远方，她像是看到一个非常美好的世界，她微笑了起来，“我想和他一起生活，我做饭，他洗碗，我收拾家务，他赚钱养家，偶尔会吵架，但总会和好。就这样慢慢地老了，我们笑着依偎在一起……像Gale怀表里的那对夫妻一样……”  
“像他们一样……”Dakota喃喃地说。  
薛敬远伸出手替Dakota合上眼睛，她死了。

44.  
薛敬远还没能从Dakota的死亡中缓过神来，他就得知了另一个消息：汤少校受伤了。  
薛敬远匆匆赶到机甲停放的地方，汤浩歌被摆在了担架上，他看到汤浩歌的第一眼，就知道这个年轻人没有希望了。  
胸骨全裂，给心肺造成了无法挽回的损伤。  
人类和基因人不一样，人类受到这样的伤，是救不回来的。  
薛敬远做了个手势，让战士们不要再搬动汤少校，给他造成不必要的痛苦。  
汤浩歌脸色苍白，他知道自己剩下的时间不多了，但他依然微笑着，“没能带领大家赢得胜利，没有保护好大家，真的很抱歉。”  
压抑的哭泣声在屋子里响起来，随即连成一片。  
薛敬远知道大家都很喜欢这个脾气温和、勤奋的年轻人。多少个因为身体的伤痛无力哭嚎的夜晚，是他的音乐抚慰了他们。他一直细心地关照他们，和他们说话的时候始终保持笑容，眼睛很真诚。  
“Alexis，Alexis在吗？”汤浩歌小声地说，薛敬远知道他已经看不见了。  
Alexis轻轻握住他的手，“少校。”  
“我一直都不够勇敢，”汤浩歌说，“每次开着机甲出去的时候，我都……我都很害怕，”他讲话很吃力，“我知道你在我身后，我就，就非常安心。”  
“我喜欢你的。”汤浩歌微笑着说。  
Alexis已经哭得一句话都说不出来，他不停地抽噎着，无法回应汤浩歌。  
“没能带领大家赢得胜利，没能保护好大家，对不起。”汤浩歌低声又重复了一遍这句话，他握着Alexis的手垂了下去。  
Alexis“啊——”的一声，疯狂地哭了起来。从来没有人看过他这样崩溃的样子，仿佛灵魂都被掏空了。

汤浩歌带队巡逻的时候遭遇了外星军队，他们跟对方进行了小规模的战斗，敌方人数太多，武器先进，他们那支小队无法招架。撤退的时候，汤少校为了掩护其他人，整个机体被炸碎了。  
他没能带领大家赢得胜利，但他一直在努力保护好大家。  
薛敬远把汤少校战死的消息传回后方，通过通讯他看到了汤浩歌的家人。他的继母妆容精致，姿态得体地发表了一番演讲，具体描述了她和汤浩歌虽然是继母子关系，但她待他一直视如己出，她对他的死深感悲痛。整个过程，她展现了她的美丽和优雅，唯独没有展现出真正的悲伤。汤浩歌的父亲一直苍白着脸，一言不发。薛敬远叹了口气，儿子的生命终究比不过他自己的富贵荣华。  
真正表现出了有质地的悲痛的是汤浩歌的乐迷们。  
首都的音乐厅前组织起了有规模的祭奠仪式，乐迷们穿着统一的白纱，安静地为这位英年早逝的音乐年献上花束。一阵风吹起来，白色的花飘满了整个都城，那是非常美丽的景象，虽然同样令人哀伤。  
音乐厅播放了汤浩歌留下的最后一张唱片，他的乐迷们发现他们的音乐家哪怕到了前线，依然在谱写能抚平人伤痛的曲调。在温柔的音乐声里，祭奠的人群无声地哭泣起来。  
薛敬远没有把汤浩歌的遗体送回后方，他想汤浩歌的父亲连为自己儿子的死表现出伤心的勇气都没有，那么至少在这里，有个真正爱汤浩歌的人。

Alexis以肉眼可见的速度颓废了下去，之前即使在他失去他的身体时，他依然能在病房里讲笑话，为大家带来欢乐。现在，这个一直笑着的开朗的金发青年，好像再也不会笑了。  
他终日地呆在汤浩歌的办公室里，望着那把大提琴发呆，没有人知道他在想什么。  
军营里一片惨淡。  
薛敬远走到他身边，“Alexis，战士们需要你，他们很想听你讲笑话。”  
Alexis转过身看他，低下了头，“对不起，我现在讲不出笑话了。”  
薛敬远叹了口气，“在这一点上，我们大家都一样。我们挽回不了我们不想失去的人。”  
“为什么呢？”Alexis心痛地问，“那种程度的伤，我根本死不了。”  
“因为人类就是这样的脆弱的生命体啊，”薛敬远说，“一点小小的损伤，都能夺走他们的生命。所以人类度过了那么多的苦难，非常了不起。”  
“但正是因为他们的弱小，和曾经经历的苦难，让他们变得非常多疑，他们不再有勇气接纳比他们强大的生命体了，因为他们害怕有一天他们会被伤害。”薛敬远说，“面对伤害，他们根本没有反击的能力。”  
“但是人类也很复杂，他们中有一些只顾自己的自私的人，有一些习惯说谎的薄情的人，但也有汤少校这样的人，”薛敬远看了一眼Alexis，“他关心所有人，努力尽自己的责任。”  
“我们战斗，就是为了人类世界里那些像汤少校一样的人，希望那样好的人可以幸福而平安地生活下去，不必知道战争和死亡的存在。”  
薛敬远话音刚落，他就被Alexis掐住了脖子。薛敬远挣扎了一下，Alexis的手指掐进他的脖子里，他根本无法呼吸。  
Gale迅速捏住Alexis的手腕，制止了他。  
薛敬远俯下身子，拼命地咳嗽。  
他的脖子上留下了鲜红的手印。  
Gale走过来扶住他。  
“你怎么能？你怎么能？！”Alexis疯狂地大喊，“你怎么能想要利用他的死来说服我？！！”  
“像他这样好的人死了！死了！！就死在这里！！”  
“后方都是些什么人？”Alexis嘶吼道，“他爸爸他妈妈都是禽兽，禽兽！”  
“杀了Dakota的人也好好地呆在地下！生活得平安幸福！”  
“但是他死了，他死了。”Alexis大哭起来。  
“我们呢？我们基因人呢？”Alexis一边哭一边喊，“我们为保护你们而战斗，把自己弄得破破烂烂，根本没有人的样子，我们哪里还有人的样子。”  
“但是你们在做什么？Dakota做错了什么？她只是想和她喜欢的人在一起啊。”  
“她被杀了啊。”Alexis说。  
“教授，你在Gale面前，在我面前，你告诉我们，Dakota真的救不活了吗？你真的救不活她了吗？！”Alexis彻底癫狂了。  
薛敬远依然激烈地咳着，他说不出话来，他没有话说。  
“Gale，你看看他，你看看他！”Alexis重新回到汤浩歌的大提琴旁边，他的泪水滴滴答答地打在那把琴上。  
“你们这些该死的人类一个个都好好地活着。”  
“他却死了。”  
“为什么？！为什么啊？！！”  
他的吼声在屋子里久久的回荡，然后安静下来。  
一切都没有答案。

Gale轻轻抱住薛敬远，刚才Alexis再稍微一用力，他的教授就死掉了。他现在陷入了巨大的后怕之中，他抱住他，含住薛敬远的唇不停歇地吻他，他太害怕了，他害怕他死了。  
人类太脆弱了，Gale想，任何一点损伤都能夺去他们的生命。  
薛敬远没有回应他。  
“教授，”Gale吻他的眼睛，吻他的唇角，“不是你的错，你不要怪自己。”  
“Dakota可以不死的。”薛敬远告诉他。  
“我知道，教授。”Gale抱住薛敬远冰凉的身体，可是他自己的身体也是冷的，他不能温暖他，他很着急，“很多事Alexis他不能理解，你不要听他乱讲。”  
“你理解吗？”  
薛敬远灰掉的眼睛让Gale心很痛，“我理解的，人类太脆弱了，你要保护他们。”  
薛敬远笑了一下，“我跟你说的话你是不是都记得。”  
Gale不喜欢他这样笑，Gale凑过去吻他的唇。  
“我跟你说过你要为自己多想一点，要去寻找自己人生的意义，你记得吗？”  
Gale心痛得要哭出来了，“你不要说话了，你亲亲我，求你了，教授，你亲亲我。我想你抱我。”  
薛敬远轻轻抱住Gale，“我好累了，我只这样抱住你好不好。”  
“我不累，我来好不好。”Gale想去解薛敬远的衣服，又怕薛敬远不愿意。  
“好啊。”薛敬远终于回应他了。  
于是Gale手忙脚乱地扯开薛敬远的衣服，他并没有这方面的经验，他的前戏做的非常生疏，只会胡乱地亲吻薛敬远的各个地方。他亲吻的技巧很生涩，牙齿经常不小心磕到薛敬远的皮肤，留下一个个红印子。  
“我是不是弄疼你了？”  
“是，”薛敬远回答他，“但稍微疼一点会更舒服。不要顾虑我，你做得很好。”  
Gale笑了笑，分开他的腿帮他扩张。  
薛敬远抱住他，任他开拓自己。  
真的很疼，薛敬远微蹙着眉低喘，但那是Gale，薛敬远想，他调整了一下角度，方便Gale进入他。  
Gale把脑袋埋到他的胸膛上，学着薛敬远对他做过的样子，一下一下地撞击他。  
薛敬远激烈地喘着。  
到顶点的时候薛敬远听到Gale低声对他说话，“您曾经教过我，这样做是表达爱意的方式。”  
Gale狠狠地撞过来，“您感受到我的爱了吗？”  
“不管您做什么，我都理解您，爱您。”  
“所以永远不要责怪自己。”  
说完，薛敬远感受到他身体里灌满了属于Gale的东西，他抱住Gale，“你都知道了？”  
“嗯。”Gale回答，他的眼神非常温柔，“我一直都爱您。”  
“哪怕我死了。”  
Gale是如何消化并且接受了薛敬远要杀他这件事的，薛敬远永远都不会知道。

45.  
季修永已经三天没合过眼了，他把大眼睛男孩领到讯问室，为他清除记忆。这个男孩在几天的时间内进行了三次暴力洗脑，这次之后，他肯定要在医院呆一段时间了。  
季修永沉沉睡过去，然后在闹钟响的瞬间恢复清醒。  
除了基因人，他还有很多麻烦事儿要办。  
一个开发商开发了一栋危楼，活埋了至少三十个人。监视器里开发商正和一群残疾儿童坐在一起，他克扣的工江款没有花在自己身上。另一边，一个奸淫别人妻女的政府官员，笨拙得为自己大病初愈的小女儿系鞋带，粉嫩的小女孩笑得很灿烂。人类是复杂的动物，谋利未必是为了自己，恶徒未必没有爱心。哪怕最该死的人，也会有人因为其死亡感到伤心。  
季修永关了监视器，这些小案子不用经他手。  
人世间，多少奇闻。  
这些都不关他的事，他不判断是非善恶对错得失，他只遵守规则。  
哪怕末日的前一天，规则依然是规则。  
薛敬远心里有一个守护人类的伟大理想，他没有。他像一个机器人，完美地为自己的设定运转。  
但是末日多少对他产生了一点影响，他想了想，给军部打了一个电话。

这是江奇树自沉入地下后，第三次来到地球表面。第一次是作为第一批军部科学家测绘地表地貌，第二次是作为随军科学家维修武器，这两次都是很久远的事了，那时候人类还有勇气亲自上战场。第二次的时候，他被一种碗状的外星人虏获，李星泽驾着机甲疯了一样地把敌人M字形的随山营地炸毁了，那是他第一次直面死亡的恐惧，现在想起来，还仿佛昨天的事情。  
江奇树拿着望眼镜看了一眼天边的黑色敌舰，谁能想到，再次呼吸到地球之上的空气之时，李星泽已经死了，地球也危在旦夕。  
不同的时代，都有各自时代的物是人非。  
江奇树穿着军装接受薛敬远的欢迎仪式，军营里愁云惨淡，没有一点欢乐的气息。薛敬远也消瘦得厉害。  
“很艰难吧？”江奇树问。  
“为什么是你？”薛敬远绕过了他的问题，反问他。  
“因为没有人愿意来，但是我愿意。”江奇树露出了他标志性的傻乎乎的笑容。  
薛敬远也跟着他笑了，江奇树的笑容向来很有感染力。  
江奇树凑近薛敬远耳朵边上，低声说，“把戴之远叫到这里来，把守卫撤掉，只留我们两个人。”  
“你干什么？”薛敬远不明所以。  
江奇树对着他亮亮薛敬远曾经给他套到手上的力场戒指，“我戴了这个，而且来之前我苦练了擒拿，这次应该能换成我把他打趴下了。”  
薛敬远忍不住放声笑起来，Gale不知道发生了什么，但薛敬远很久没有这么开心过了，于是他也微笑了一下。  
“你还是孩子脾气。”薛敬远说，“我们现在需要战力，你不要打得太狠。”  
“我有分寸。”江奇树挑挑眉。  
“打不过就喊人，我和Gale在外边等着。”薛敬远笑道。  
“去你的。”江奇树笑骂。  
江奇树和戴之远在江奇树办公室里吵了些什么只有这两个人知道，屋子里噼里啪啦一阵后，两个人狼狈地走出来，俩人脸上都挂了点彩头，但看上去没大碍。  
“你要再敢招惹我姐姐，就不是一拳能解决的了！”江奇树气呼呼地说。  
戴之远头一仰头扬长而去，“你这是嫉妒我女人缘比你好。”  
薛敬远把这件事归类为军中文体节目，是新来的中校为了活跃军营压抑的气氛，和老朋友联合做的一场小演练。  
江奇树和戴之远在大家面前友好地握手，曲同歌在下面为他俩鼓掌。军营里的大家好像真因为这件事活跃了几分。  
仪式结束后，江奇树悄悄地告诉薛敬远，“我好像真的不爱她了。”  
“原来爱是可以轻易忘记的。”江奇树说。

薛敬远知道军部肯定会再派人过来，但没想到这次送来的牺牲品是江奇树，虽然江奇树有这个主观意愿，但他是后方最好的科学家之一，军部没道理放他走。更何况江家颇有背景，怎么会送自己唯一的儿子来填这个坟场。  
“我爸妈肯定不愿意啊，我妈我姐姐都哭死啦。但军部的命令下来了，他们有什么办法。”江奇树嘴上说得轻松，但薛敬远知道他心里也不好过。  
“军部怎么会派你来？”  
“季修永搞定的，”江奇树鄙视地说，“掌握别人秘密的人办事比较容易，军部那群老头子不知道有什么把柄在他手上。”  
薛敬远仔细观察了他一下。  
“季修永没给我洗脑，他说我这种一根筋的人洗起来太麻烦，直接搞到看不见的地方弄死比较方便。”江奇树看出了薛敬远的想法，他模仿着季修永的讲话语调，还抬起手扶了扶并不存在的眼镜。  
江奇树模仿得非常像，薛敬远能想到他那个老同事一本正经斯文有礼地说狠话的样子，“季修永原话应该是一根筋的傻瓜吧。”  
“不要计较细节。”江奇树说。  
说完江奇树低下头想了一会儿，“虽然季修永是个不折不扣的混蛋，但想到以后说不定再也见不到他了，居然有点怀念他。”  
“毕竟是前男友。”薛敬远说。  
“虽然话是这样说，但总觉得并不了解他，回忆起跟他恋爱时的情景，整天……”江奇树脸红了红，他跟季修永除了做爱其余的什么也不做，“根本没怎么聊过天。”  
“季修永这种人，不了解他比较安全。”薛敬远说。  
“也是。”江奇树说。  
“他对你不错了。”薛敬远说。  
“感觉得出来。”江奇树点点头。入侵安全局的事情季修永帮他压下了，也没有干涉他的记忆，季修永没有问过，但季修永那种洞察力极高的人，一定懂如果让江奇树自己选，他会选择死。而且来到这里，和他的朋友们死在一起，未尝不是末日下的好选择。  
但是家人的话……江奇树抬起头想，会自私地希望他们忘掉不开心的事，平平安安地活着。江奇树想起他姐姐，戴之远一直在利用她，忘记他对她来说安全而且快乐。江奇树知道这样不好，但他希望姐姐忘记他。

江奇树有过行军经验，适应军旅生活比汤浩歌迅速，他融入地非常快，而且江奇树个性天然，和基因人有过相处经验，军队的士气很快重新被他调动起来。  
汤浩歌存在过的痕迹渐渐消弭了，像李星泽一样消失得无声无息。  
除了在最深暗的夜里，偶尔响起的短暂的大提琴声。  
薛敬远知道Alexis一直在想念他。

46.  
事情的发展总是出乎人的意料，在人类和基因人们或恐惧或放纵地准备迎接末日时，敌军的战舰开走了。  
一夜之间，天边仿佛地狱入口一般的所在，消失了。  
只剩下空荡荡的天空和亘古不变日升月落的轮回。  
军营的士兵们望着远方，他们心里都有一个疑问：战争结束了吗？  
消息传到后方，人类也不明白，强大的敌人在这里停留，难道只是为了向人类炫耀他们强大的科技？  
而更出乎意料的事也随之到来，李星泽回来了。  
那是一个傍晚，白发将军来到军营的时候略显疲惫，但他看上去和他离开时没有区别。他迅速用他擅长的方式解答了众人的疑问，战士们仰望着他，开始欢呼。  
得知李星泽回来了的江奇树很开心，他揉着李星泽的脑袋跟李星泽打闹，薛敬远和Gale在旁边看着他俩，也都面露微笑。  
“你看上去不太一样了，好像想通了某些事情。”薛敬远说。  
“都想通了，我原谅了自己。”李星泽说。  
“那太好了。”江奇树开心地呼喊。  
李星泽把一瓶水浇到了江奇树脑袋上，江奇树翘起的头发湿漉漉地趴下去，微微遮住眼睛。  
“好像并不太像。”李星泽嘀咕道。  
“你干嘛？”江奇树怒了。  
“我这几天一直梦见一个长得很像你的人，梦里你是这个发型。”李星泽说。  
“梦见我什么了？”  
“春梦。”  
李星泽愉悦地看着江奇树的脸在几秒钟之间红到冒蒸汽。  
“只是像，不是你。”李星泽说，“你脸红什么？”  
江奇树脸又红了，这次不是因为害羞，而是愤怒。  
“江奇树已经不喜欢曲同歌了。”薛敬远悄悄告诉他。  
“真好，”李星泽说，“可惜我好像也没有那么喜欢他了。”  
“看来在裂谷下遇到了有意思的人。”薛敬远说。  
“算是吧。”李星泽没什么表情。  
两个人对望了一眼，一眼之间，他们都明白了对方。  
“你掉到裂谷里之后，我就一直在这里，切身体会了他们的生活之后，我理解你为基因人争取权利的想法。”薛敬远说。  
“我也理解了你当时站在销毁室前说的话，你没办法判断什么才是正确的路，你只是选择。”李星泽说。  
“对，我只是选择。”薛敬远说。  
“你跟他们相处了这么久，”李星泽看了一眼身后的士兵们说，“却依然没能改变你的选择。”  
“可能因为我从来就没有过冒险精神吧，”薛敬远说，“我是个怯懦的人。”  
“我已经原谅了自己，”李星泽转过脸看着他的朋友，“你也原谅自己吧。”  
“那我会不能原谅自我原谅的自己的。”薛敬远没有回视李星泽，他看向了Gale。  
李星泽知道自己并不能说服他的朋友，“那就珍惜现在吧。”他说。  
薛敬远点点头，Gale感觉到他的目光，回过头向他笑了一下。薛敬远向着他走过去。  
江奇树罕见地发现了自己仿佛一个电灯泡，他识趣地退出来，跑来和李星泽聊天。  
“末日就这么过去了！”江奇树不可置信地说，“获得新生的感觉真好。”  
李星泽没接他这句感叹，“你来前线干嘛？”  
“我是被流放过来的，”江奇树故作深沉地说，“我无意中发现了人类世界的惊天大秘密，被大魔王视为眼中钉，因此被发派边疆，永不能返回中央。”  
“你最近又看了什么小说？”李星泽翻了个白眼。  
“你大概已经知道了，”江奇树严肃起来，“安全局的事情，我不能接受他们的做法。”  
“你当然接受不了，”李星泽笑道，“我也接受不了。”他和江奇树总是志同道合。  
“不过你为什么闲的没事去入侵安全局，还一下子入侵到那么核心的部门？”李星泽觉得奇怪。  
江奇树把他的那段末日恋爱经历跟李星泽巴拉巴拉了半天，因为他和李星泽分享过最隐私的事情，所以他没有省略他和季修永之间比较黄暴的部分。  
李星泽听完气得踹了他一脚，“被插射你才知道自己是弯的。”  
“我不是弯的，我是双。”江奇树本着严谨的科学态度纠正他。  
“操你。”李星泽气得又踹了他一脚。  
“你这么生气干嘛？”江奇树不理解地大喊。  
算了，李星泽内心酸溜溜地想，都过去了，他和江奇树没有缘分。他和谁都没有缘分。  
“季修永看来还蛮喜欢你的，居然放过你了。”李星泽想了一会儿说，“他曾经有个男朋友，是个很细腻的人，在数据网络方面是个难得的天才，察觉到了季修永一些不正常的举动，好奇心作祟干了和你差不多的事。他发现后立刻把那个男人暴力洗脑了，然后把他调到了军部网络部门。就在离他不远的地方办公，季修永每天上班下班时都能路过他的办公室。后来那个男人娶了另一半，因为另一半生病干了点越界的事弄钱，被季修永亲手杀掉了。”  
“你和薛敬远对他为什么都这么熟？”江奇树奇怪。  
“不熟，”李星泽说，“但他生活24小时都在专员眼皮子下转，他的重料八卦圈子里的人谁不知道。”  
“他的八卦谁都知道，那我岂不是……”江奇树觉得很尴尬。  
“放心，重料八卦才有流传的价值，你这种露水情缘没人感兴趣。”李星泽安慰他，“季修永对那个人是真动了情，干了许多荒唐的事，当时全军界每天都在当看电视剧一样看他闹笑话。看他路过那个男人的办公室，看他给他挑男人——季修永是真建了个模型搞了一些参数，算出了一个最适合他的男人，搞了不少小动作把他俩撮合在了一起，两个人也的确很美满。结果在季修永因为另一个大事件忙到没时间看他的时候，出了问题。”  
“他就亲手把他杀了？”江奇树问。  
“对。”  
“他真可怜。”  
“本来一个小案子不用他亲自动手，他主动要求的，那个男人死了也没想起他。后来一些讨厌他的人就拿这事儿夸他业务水平高，暴力洗脑后绝对不留后患。”  
“太过分了。”江奇树说。  
“你真大方，”李星泽说，“对前男友的感情经历一点感觉也没有？”  
“好像确实没什么感觉。”江奇树低着头说，但他心里知道自己有感觉，他眼前浮现出那张戴着眼镜的脸，我不了解他，一点都不。江奇树想。  
“那就当听个故事吧，多了解一下他。不要谈了那么久恋爱对对方依然一无所知。”李星泽说，“虽然你跟他大概不会再有什么交集了。”  
“是。”江奇树回答，大概再无交集了。他现在是基因人军队的中校，已经有了安全局事务的知情权。他不再是季修永的麻烦了。  
不是不遗憾，江奇树想，他们在一起那么久，但他居然还不如李星泽了解他。

47.  
江奇树对季修永发送了通讯请求，没过多久，季修永同意了。那张戴着眼镜的斯文流氓脸，久违地出现在他面前。  
他不知道又连续工作了多久，江奇树想。  
“什么事，江中校？”  
“不是工作上的事。”江奇树说。  
“哦？”季修永露出一种他独有的“我很感兴趣”的微笑。  
“我听说了一点你的事。”江奇树说。  
“你是来安慰我的吗？”季修永似乎一下子就明白了江奇树说的是什么，“那谢谢你了，我没有太在乎这个。”  
“不是你的错。”江奇树说，  
“当然不是我的错，”季修永说，“中校，我说我不在意并不是口是心非，我很诚实。”  
“光看脸真看不出李星泽是个这么八卦的人，”季修永补了一句，“我还以为他从来不在乎别人。”  
“他是从来不在乎别人。”江奇树说，“你怎么知道是他告诉我的？”  
“我是安全局的头儿，”季修永说，“看人是我赖以生存的饭碗。这点判断力没有我不要混了。”  
“所以你的事情讲完了吗，中校？”季修永问。  
“你很忙？”  
“非常忙。”季修永犹豫了一下，“但也没有忙到没时间跟你聊天。你还想说什么吗？”  
“我想跟你聊聊天。”江奇树理直气壮地说，“我们现在开诚布公过了，我们谈恋爱的时候你从来没和我聊过人生，现在你得补给我。”  
“你之前告诉我你的人生没什么好聊的，”江奇树想起季修永爬窗来找他的那个夜晚，那是他离开前的最后一句话，那句话后来江奇树一遍遍想起来，让他觉得非常寂寞，“你在骗我。你明明有很多故事，别人都知道，唯独我不知道。”江奇树想自己居然有点委屈，“我不应该比别人知道的少。”  
季修永好脾气地笑了一下，“你记得我们分手了吗，中校？”  
“还是你提出来的。”季修永补充了一句。  
“那又怎么样？”江奇树觉得天经地义，“我们在一起时你欠我的，现在补给我。”  
“强盗逻辑。”季修永评价道，“当然，你想跟我聊人生也可以，你现在来追求我，我可以考虑答应你。”  
“好啊，”江奇树说，“做我男朋友啊。”  
“追人有这么追的吗？”季修永说，“你现在这语气像强取压寨夫人的强盗。”说完季修永就后悔了，我用了个坏比喻，他想。  
但江奇树并没有跟他打嘴仗的意识，“那你想要什么礼物？烛光晚餐？999朵玫瑰？你告诉我我可以给你订，地址是送到你办公室对吗？”  
算了，季修永想，聪明人会知道不能跟呆子讲浪漫和情趣这一套，最适合江奇树的恋爱宝典是把他按倒了直接操。可惜他们现在的物理距离不允许他们做这一点。  
“好了，我答应了，你想聊什么人生，聊吧。”季修永看了看时间，他真的很忙，但他不想拒绝江奇树。过一会儿我可以再提高一下效率，季修永想。  
“我入侵了你的数据库后，你没有立即给我洗脑，是因为我跟他做了一样的事吗？”江奇树问。

48.  
“李少将回来了真是意外之喜，他会站在我们这边，”Alexis跟戴之远说，“江中校是个理想主义的人，站在我们这一边的可能性很大。他是科学家，非常有用。”  
“他的话，”戴之远哼了一声，“是会站在我们这边。”  
“根据我调查到的消息，薛教授确认我们已经构成威胁时，会把我们集中到一个地方销毁。之前的几批人类代替品都是这样集体消失的。”Alexis思索着说，“我想了一下，这个地点很可能就是我们的宿舍。否则想把我们集中在一个看上去非常危险的地方，这点很难做到。”  
“你是说，我们的宿舍有一些毁灭装置？”  
“因为这是军营，要抵抗敌人炮火的攻击，我们的宿舍材料都非常坚固，外面攻不进来。同理，如果关上出入口，里面的人也出不来。困住我们之后，想要毁灭我们就很容易了，毒气，核炮，甚至制造真空态的空间都可以轻松地屠杀我们。”Alexis说。  
戴之远看了一眼远处的宿舍，夜幕之下安静森然，他不禁打了一个寒颤，他想到了棺材。  
“所以一旦薛教授有了这个打算，李少将肯定会给我们列队，不让我们呆在宿舍。但这不是最好的方法。我们需要有一个营地，我们不能在外边流浪，打游击战。”Alexis说，“所以我希望我们能找到宿舍里的‘销毁’机关，提前毁掉它，以军营作为阵地反攻人类。”  
“你的营队里有几个机甲维修技能很高超的人，你去把这点传达一下。”Alexis说。  
“好。”戴之远说。  
“Alexis，我们真的不争取Gale了吗？他是最好的战士。”戴之远问。  
“Gale太爱薛教授了，他早就准备好了乖乖站在那里被他销毁掉。”Alexis眨了眨他的蓝眼睛，他很悲伤，“Gale是我认识的最傻的傻瓜。”  
戴之远沉默了一会儿，“Alexis，如果汤少校还在，你还会这么坚决地进行我们的革命吗？如果薛教授试图用汤少校说服你，你能保证毫不动摇吗？”  
“汤少校一直希望我能去人类的世界看看，”Alexis眼睛里的悲伤加深了一层，“他曾经说过请我去人类的电影院看爱情电影。”  
“那就好。”戴之远放心了，他离开了。  
Alexis依然在黑暗里一动不动，他闭上眼睛，想象那个温和的少校坐在他身边，给他讲人类世界的故事，有音乐，有爱情电影，和很多有趣的东西。那些他都在禁书里读过，但是是汤浩歌让一切变成了彩色的。他曾经想过安静地接受命运的死亡，他喜欢李少将，喜欢江中校，甚至喜欢薛教授，他不想让他们为难。但是是汤浩歌让一切不一样了。  
他想去看看他看过的世界。

49.  
基因人情感发展模型的上升曲线显现出红色，他们中的一部分人已经知晓了“公平”、“权利”的定义，并开始向往这些。这个军营暗流涌动，风雨欲来。  
薛敬远把准确的数据全部发给季修永，他会在后方做出处理。  
那一天，不会太远了。薛敬远想。  
他回到房间时Gale已经睡着了，薛敬远坐在床边凝视着他。长久以来他陷入一个无解的悖论里。有时候他希望Gale永远不要懂人类的感情，这样他就会一直平安地存在下去，哪怕像机器一样无知无觉，但他会一直好好地活着。有时候他又希望Gale成长为一个拥有自由意志的个体，去感受这个世界的好与不好，去品尝那些错综复杂的感情，然后真正地活过，哪怕有一天会被“销毁”。  
现在事情向着第二条路发展，不出意外，他会亲手杀了Gale。  
薛敬远想象如果事情走了第一条路，虽然在那条路上Gale永远都不会回应他的感情，但Gale至少永远在他身边，他不必亲手伤害他。那样的话，他是不是会比现在快乐一点。  
薛敬远对自己摇摇头，这些都是不必想也不能想的事情。在他的生活里，不管他有没有选择，有一点始终都是明确的：他从来都不会得到完整的幸福。  
薛敬远低下头吻Gale的唇，Gale在睡梦中迷迷糊糊地回应他。  
爱上我，对你来说究竟是不是一件幸福的事情？薛敬远在心里问Gale。如果他不爱自己，那么他现在可以站到Alexis那边去，和他的朋友、他的同类站在一起为他们自身争取权利，哪怕失败了，他始终都没有背叛他的朋友，也没有背叛他自己。  
你是一个基因人，你至少该为自己战斗一次。薛敬远悲伤地想。  
所以当年还是他太自私了，薛敬远回忆起最初。Gale刚刚出生几年，他什么都不懂，纯洁的眼睛认真而充满好奇地看着自己和周围的一切，薛敬远知道他说什么Gale一句都听不明白，但Gale一直非常认真专注地听他讲话，大眼睛一瞬不瞬地望着他。  
于是有一天，他忍不住问他，“如果我请求亲吻你，你会拒绝我吗？”  
“亲吻是什么？拒绝是什么？”Gale问。  
“亲吻是这个。”薛敬远凑近他，轻轻碰了一下Gale的唇角，Gale看着他靠近，黑黑的瞳仁里印着薛敬远的影子。  
“拒绝呢？”Gale问。  
“就是不让我对你这么做。”薛敬远闭上眼睛，吻得用力了一点，Gale双唇柔软的触感让他一点也不想停下，“如果你想拒绝我，就用力推开我，你做得到。”薛敬远抱住Gale，把他整个禁锢在自己怀抱里，深深地吻住他。  
“如果你不推开我，我是不会停下来的。”薛敬远在他耳边轻轻地说。  
然后他越来越过分地对待Gale，直到越过了界限。  
而Gale只是安静地注视着他。  
我在你什么都不懂的时候就占据了你的全部，薛敬远望着Gale想，如果不是我，现在你会和Alexis一样成长，陷入爱情，体会悲伤，感受愤怒，然后选择为自己而战。你的人生会是多姿多彩的。  
而不是带着会被我杀死的心情，陪在我身边。  
薛敬远心痛地闭上眼睛。  
“教授，你又胡思乱想了。”Gale不知道什么时候醒了，他伸出手抚摸薛敬远的脸，薛敬远看上去很痛苦。  
Gale坐起来，环抱住薛敬远。  
“不要为我难过，教授。”Gale说，“如果你因为我的存在而感到非常难过的话，我会讨厌我自己的，教授。”

50.  
李星泽的世界变成了红色的，上、下、前、后、左、右，全都是红色，他像被放在了一个红色的盒子里，他被困住了。  
李星泽低头看着自己，他身上的衣服非常奇怪，那是一件非常宽大的红色袍子，袍子的领口开得非常大，一直滑落到他的胳膊上。袍子的下摆没有扣子，穿着它走路，双腿会随着走动暴露在空气里。只有一根绳结系在腰上，把衣服固定在他身上而不至于滑落下去，让他变得一丝不挂。  
突然地，这个红色的世界仿佛被放置在了一个台阶上。李星泽随着降落的力道滑到了红色边缘。然后一阵机括的响动，李星泽前方和上方的红色消失了。  
李星泽仰头，看到傅云闲坐在高高的铁座上。他用手扶着自己的额头，闭着眼小憩。似乎听到了响动，傅云闲睁开了眼。  
“上来吧。”傅云闲不带感情地说。  
李星泽不受控制地步上高高的台阶，随着走动，修长的双腿在柔软的袍子间隐现，直到他停在傅云闲眼前。  
“你很漂亮。”傅云闲说，拉开了李星泽腰上系的绳结，柔滑的衣料沿着胳膊和背下滑，傅云闲揽住他的腰拉过他，把李星泽的身体贴到他冰冷的战甲上。  
李星泽身子被傅云闲压着向后倒，被迫仰起头和傅云闲接吻。  
傅云闲将他整个身体抱到他的铁座上，用他喜欢的方式，把玩李星泽的身体。  
在红色的衣袍之下，李星泽的身体逐渐变得柔软和松弛，傅云闲有条不紊地在他身后洞穴中进出，红袍的一角，露出李星泽一截弯起的小腿。在鲜红色的衬托下，李星泽裸露在外的小块肩背像玉石般洁白细腻。他趴在傅云闲依然严丝合缝的铁盔甲上，随着傅云闲攫取他的节奏微仰起头，他雪白的头发像血色中随清风盛开的花束。  
李星泽喘息着从梦中惊醒，他猛地坐起来，扶着自己的额头，努力让自己身体的热量散去。  
红色的盒子，傅云闲的红盒子，李星泽想，梦中他是第三人视角，可以清楚地从空中看到自己的样子，绯红的脸颊，微眯的眼睛，轻轻颤抖的分开着的双腿。  
这算傅云闲的记忆对我产生的影响吗？李星泽想。傅云闲从来没有跟他详细描述过红色盒子，单纯他自己的记忆他不可能想象出这种画面。  
李星泽看了看窗外，如果他还和傅云闲在一起，这个时间傅云闲一定会走过来抱他的。  
李星泽按了一下自己的太阳穴，一身冷汗地重新躺回床上。他缓慢地忍受和平息着自己身体里涌动的热浪，努力不去回忆傅云闲对他做过的一切。那是傅云闲留在他身体里的毒，他像一个染上毒瘾的人，艰难地抵抗着复吸的欲望。  
李星泽想起他在军界偶尔不得已的应酬，也会遇到那种专供男人寻欢作乐的人，那种人身体被碰一下都会起反应。  
“用药和工具，调教个两星期就够了。”李星泽隐隐记得这么一句话。  
与两个星期相比，他和傅云闲在一起的时间长得让李星泽不敢细算。  
现在一切都结束了。  
那天傅云闲对他说他爱他。  
李星泽冷笑了一声，“你懂得爱是什么吗？你最好不要对自己产生误会。”  
“我想我没有误会什么，可是我不懂如何证明。”傅云闲平静地回答。  
“我不需要你的证明，我不爱你。”李星泽说。  
“所以我可以变成江奇树的样子，你爱他。”傅云闲深邃的眼睛仿佛要把李星泽吸进去，“这样我们都得到了我们想要的。”  
“我们都没有得到我们想要的。”李星泽说，“我想要的是江奇树，你不是他，你永远也变不成他。你……”李星泽犹豫了一下，“我们姑且用你的说法，你爱我，你想得到我的爱。那假装成另一个人得到我的爱，像你说的，你的自尊心会受伤。”  
“这不是我们想要的。”李星泽说着，离开了傅云闲的身体。  
突然间消失的温度让李星泽觉得有一点冷。  
“你说得对，这不是我们想要的。”傅云闲说。  
“我想我需要更多信息理解一下你们人类的爱情。否则，我不知道怎么获得爱情。”傅云闲想了一会儿说，然后把手指放在了李星泽额头上，“将军，我需要通过读取你的记忆来学习你们的爱情，这次读取的内容比我第一次读取时要深广得多。从理论上讲，进行这么深广的记忆读取，我自身的记忆可能会对你产生一些微妙的影响，比如，我可能会遗落一些记忆在你的记忆里，对于我的记忆，你能接受吗？”最后一句傅云闲问得很温柔。  
李星泽听到他的话，紧张得绷住了身体，“你确定你要这么做？”  
“我明白你的意思，”傅云闲说，“但你先回答我，对于我的记忆，你能接受吗？”  
李星泽震惊地看了他很长时间，“你知道这样做的后果是什么吗？”  
“我知道，将军。”傅云闲说，“您应该知道我的每一个决定都是深思熟虑后的结果，我不是冲动的人，更不愚蠢。”  
“可你现在似乎打算做非常愚蠢的事。”李星泽说。  
“这不是您需要关心的事，您只需要回答我，对于我的记忆，您能接受吗？？”  
李星泽狠狠地看了他一会儿，之后他猛地闭上了眼，“可以。”他听见自己说。  
话音刚落，傅云闲的指尖闪起了微黄的光。  
李星泽望着傅云闲，心情万分复杂。  
“我知道你在想什么。”傅云闲笑了一下，“等我陷入沉眠，我也许永远不会醒来，但当我醒来，我会懂得爱情。”  
“永恒的沉眠和爱情，都是不错的归途。”傅云闲说。

经历了漫长的读取过程，傅云闲终于拿开了他的手指，他最后看了李星泽一眼，闭上眼睛陷入了沉眠。那一眼包含了太多东西，李星泽总是不能忘记那个眼神。很多个夜晚，他闭上眼睛，就能看到傅云闲在那样望着他。  
李星泽走上前看着傅云闲的脸。  
他想虽然不合情更不合理，他真的不讨厌这个外星人，甚至……李星泽蹲下来，一只手扶住傅云闲的脑袋，他仰起头去亲吻傅云闲的嘴唇，舌尖挑开傅云闲闭着的双唇探进去，他另一只手将荷电粒子笔的后盖挑开，将开口抵上了傅云闲的指尖，一道电流噼噼啪啪地烧起来。  
李星泽没去看那道电流，他只是深吻着傅云闲，手指插进傅云闲漆黑的头发里，唇齿相依，极尽缠绵。直到傅云闲的机械臂在痛苦中垂了下去。  
李星泽拂开傅云闲的刘海看了他最后一眼，转过身离开了，他再也没有回头。  
他希望傅云闲拥有爱情，他希望傅云闲永远沉眠。  
他不爱他。

51.  
“你为什么想知道这个？”季修永问。  
“你把眼镜摘了。”江奇树说。戴着眼镜他看不清季修永的表情，眼镜能遮挡住很多细微的情绪。  
“我把眼镜摘了我还怎么看清您呢，少校。”  
“你操我的时候也没戴眼镜。”江奇树说，他表情很严肃，意在证明季修永可以不戴眼镜和他聊天。关于这句话是否合适，他没想太多。  
“那时候我们贴得多近啊，现在我们离得太远了。”季修永特意舔了舔嘴唇，把声音压低了，“其实我也很想你了，江奇树。”  
这下江奇树才反应过来自己说了什么，脸刷的红了。  
“我不是那个意思。”江奇树手忙脚乱地说。  
“那你是什么意思？”季修永坏笑着。  
“你近视又不深，摘了也不会变瞎子。”江奇树说，“你跟我说，你放过我，是因为你想到他了吗？”  
季修永把眼镜摘了，很坦然地看着江奇树，“不是。”  
“你骗我。”江奇树说。  
“哦？”季修永笑了笑，“我为什么要骗你？”  
“我又不是你，没有扫一眼就能明白对方在想什么的技能。”江奇树说。  
“那你却知道我骗你。”  
“我就是知道。”江奇树说。  
“那你知道我现在很想你了吗？”季修永眯了眯眼睛，目光不怀好意地在江奇树领口晃，“没想到啊，你这种傻瓜，穿上军装居然也能穿出一股禁欲气质。”  
“……”江奇树怒了，“你才不想我，我来这么久你一次都没联系我。”江奇树提了一下音高，“别以为我不知道，你就是想操我。”  
季修永没忍住喷笑出声，他用低低的嗓音磨江奇树的耳朵，“江奇树，想你和想操你，有区别吗？”  
“当然有，”江奇树丝毫没意识到季修永在和他调情，他依然一本正经，“想我说明你对我有一点感情，想操我就是你闲的。”  
“我可不一点都不闲。”季修永笑着说，“那你是想我了吗，嗯？”季修永觉得有点意思。  
“……”江奇树拒绝回答这个问题。  
“哈哈哈……”季修永大笑起来，“每次跟你聊天都像逗小孩子玩，哎，你别生气。我是说跟你聊天蛮放松的。”每天对着讲话能绕100个弯的老狐狸，江奇树这种是珍惜品。季修永又补充了一句，他笑得很温柔，“而且你想我了，我很开心。”  
江奇树顿了一下，季修永不常这么笑，“我想见你，我们什么时候能见一面？战争结束了，我应该会有假期。”  
季修永端详了他好久，搞的江奇树被他看得有点发毛。  
“江奇树，今天晚上的话，如果是别人坐在对面跟我说，我会以为对方——”季修永终于说话了，“爱上我了。”  
“但你不爱我，所以你这算什么？”季修永问。同情我吗？季修永心想，但这句话他没有说出来。  
“谁说我不爱你？”江奇树生气了，“我不爱你为什么要请你当我男朋友？难道你和随便一个人就能建立情侣关系吗？”  
“我不是这个意思。”季修永说。他没有再说话。他想这确实是江奇树的逻辑，江奇树不明白爱情是什么，会把同情和感谢等诸多一时兴起的东西当成爱情。如果是薛敬远大概会跟江奇树解释这之间的差别，但是他不会。  
有个自以为爱他的人挺好，季修永想，虽然那是个错觉。  
“好啊，等你回来我们见一面。”季修永说。如果你还能回来的话。最后一句季修永没有说出口。

江奇树关了通讯，像表白成功的愣头小子一样躺到床上，打算进入梦乡睡一个好觉，嘴角还挂着一个傻乎乎的笑容。可他刚闭上眼，就又睁开了眼。  
关于季修永以前那个男朋友的问题，全被季修永用各种乱七八糟的问题打岔岔开了。  
他知道季修永回答的那句“不是”是骗他。季修永的表情无懈可击，但他就是知道他在骗他，虽然他不知道为什么他会知道。  
你果然还是很在意吧。江奇树想着，然后他失眠了。

52.  
Alexis张开手掌，试验了一下他用有机材料做的假肢。战争结束了，他终于有了空闲修补残缺的自己。如果是以前，他可以等待回到后方后由人类科学家为他进行修复，但这次他怀疑他们根本没有机会回到后方了。  
薛敬远不可能为他提供他所需要数量的虚拟神经，所以他把他能搜集到的虚拟神经都用在了他的左手上，躯干和腿可以通过一些其他技术实现运动。  
他把修复的关键技术教给了大家，让大家抓紧时间修复自己。Alexis不清楚薛敬远为什么不立即采取行动，根据他搜集到的资料，战争结束后，军队整体比较松懈，这时候下杀手最干净利落。  
但薛敬远没有行动，依然很平静地坐在医疗室里，像个救死扶伤的白衣天使。  
Alexis安装好他腰侧的肌腱，他不讨厌薛敬远，甚至有点喜欢他，但他不可能乖乖地等待人类给他的命运。  
人类不是神，不是万物主宰，他们没有权利在利用了基因人后轻易地处理掉他们。  
所以，当必要的时候，他会杀薛敬远。  
如果我杀了他，Alexis想，Gale，我的朋友，你会来杀我吗？  
你不会的，Alexis想，你会立刻跟着他死，一秒钟也不耽误。  
Alexis现在终于可以用双手拿起汤浩歌的大提琴，他试着拉了几下，琴声低而滞涩。  
“我也想立刻死掉，”Alexis哀伤地望着大提琴说，“但我还有我想做的事情。等我做完了，我就去有你的地方。”

53.  
“李星泽，他是下定决心要站到基因人那边了。”季修永倚在自己的椅子上，这几天他很忙，需要处理很多事情，导致他跟薛敬远聊天时总是处于非常疲惫的状态。  
“是这样。”薛敬远说。  
“作为他的老朋友，你最好提醒他一下，如果他不能确保自己能控制住基因人的行动，形势一旦失控，他会是人类的罪人。”  
“他知道这一点。”薛敬远说。  
“但他还是要做？”季修永问。  
“对。”薛敬远说，“他不会眼睁睁看着他的战友因为一份风险评估报告被杀。”  
“哪怕风险评估报告很可能会变成事实？”  
“是。”  
“我明白了。”季修永点点头，关掉了通讯。

李星泽毁掉了销毁装置的线路，薛敬远不知道他是什么时候，用什么方式做的，但结果已经展现在了薛敬远面前，销毁装置不能用了，备用方案也只能搁浅。  
人类现在想要在军营里无声无息地实施销毁，困难系数陡然剧增。  
下一批人类代替品还在研发中，尚未投入使用。而自从有了人类代替品后，人类已经太久太久没有亲自上过战场了，他们的战斗力几乎是零。和基因人丰富的战斗经验以及远超人类的身体素质相比，如果事情发展到战争那一步，人类付出的代价会非常惨重。  
外星人没有施与地球的末日，可能会以另一种形式到来。  
薛敬远长叹了一口气，他一方面为人类世界感到深重的忧虑，另一方面又为Gale、为基因人们生命的延长感到欢喜，人类的感情就是如此，他们可以为同一件事情同时感到悲哀和幸福，这两种感情截然相反，却同样厚重和真诚。  
也许这就是人类的宿命，他们为生存感到幸福的同时，又不得不为生存付出的代价而忧伤，人类永远不会有完整的幸福，就像光明总是伴随着阴影。也许值得庆幸的是，同样，人类永远也不会堕落到纯粹的苦难之中，最黑的时代里仍然能望见星辰。  
薛敬远这样想着，走回了他的房间。Gale正在床边玩他的怀表，战争结束后Gale的工作就清闲了下来，两个人有大量的时间呆在一起。  
Gale长久地注视着怀表里的照片，直到薛敬远走过去坐在他身边。  
“在想什么？”薛敬远问。  
“在想他们，”Gale还是看着照片，“尽管他们的一生非常短暂，必须经历贫穷、疾病、衰老甚至死亡，却依然非常羡慕他们。”  
“你看他们笑得多幸福。”Gale说。  
薛敬远握住Gale的手，和他一起看那块怀表，“对，虽然他们的时代生活非常辛苦，必须经历贫穷、疾病、衰老甚至死亡，但两个人相互搀扶着走到老，回忆起过往的一点一滴，都是弥足珍贵的爱意，那是让人感到非常幸福的事情。”  
Gale点点头，“如果我们生活在他们的时代，我们也会这样吗？”  
“会的。”薛敬远告诉他，“如果我们生活在那个时代，我可能还会是一个生物学家，你可能会是一个警察。我可能会为科研经费发愁，为实验进度迟缓烦恼，还要担心你抓罪犯的时候会不会遇到危险，但一回到家，看到你在等着我，我就会忘记一切烦恼，开心地去给你做饭。”薛敬远笑着说。  
“然后你会为案件迟迟调查不出结果焦躁，会为同伴受伤而伤心，还要因为我实验室里有美丽的助手小姐吃醋。”薛敬远笑着刮了一下Gale的鼻尖，“但你吃完饭后会乖乖的洗碗。”  
Gale也笑了，“如果我救了被强盗抢劫的美丽小姐，她来感谢我，你难道不会吃醋吗？”  
“原来你一直想英雄救美啊。”薛敬远假装生气道。  
“行侠仗义。”Gale说。  
“真正的行侠仗义是不留姓名的，不能被美丽的小姐找到家里来。”薛敬远说。  
“所以你会吃醋吗？”Gale眨眨眼睛。  
“你看，再纠结这个问题我们就吵起来了。”薛敬远笑着说，“我们也会吵架，因为一些别人看上去非常不值得的小事。但更多的是快乐，我们可以一起存钱，装修房子，打扫，出去旅游。在很早的时候地球是非常美丽的。”  
“然后我们渐渐老去，我的头发会变白，会长皱纹，你也会长皱纹，这个时候，被你救过的美丽的小姐登门道谢我也不会吃醋了，因为她肯定不会对你产生兴趣。”  
“我可以救美丽的奶奶。”Gale眨眨眼。  
“那我大概还是会不让她进门的。”薛敬远说。  
Gale笑得很开心。  
薛敬远握住Gale的手，“等到我们都很老了，从单位退休，我们可以拄着拐杖，相互搀扶着去散步，也可以照一张这样的照片。”薛敬远指着怀表，“等到我们死了，怀表传给年轻人，他们也会知道我们度过了幸福的一生，会像我们现在羡慕他们一样羡慕我们。”  
“真是非常幸福啊。”Gale说。  
薛敬远揉揉他的头发，想起了什么，从抽屉里取出一封陈旧泛黄的信。“这是在黑市用一盆绿色植物换到的，是很久以前一个年轻姑娘写给另一个小伙子的情诗，她在想象她和爱人一起生活的场景，我念给你听。”  
“好。”Gale说。  
“我想和你一起生活  
在某个小镇，  
共享无尽的黄昏  
和绵绵不绝的钟声  
……”

54.  
李星泽皱着眉头，谨慎地模拟可能爆发的问题。他知道那一天不会太远了，他必须做好充分的准备。  
Gale一定会站在薛敬远那边，所以有些命令他必须绕过Gale。他思考了一下，决定把Alexis提上来。  
他把军营的模型重新做了规划，一切结束后，他躺到自己床上。  
开始忍耐他的身体对于傅云闲的欲望。  
渴求的感觉已经没有他刚离开傅云闲时那样鲜明了，这种欲望渐渐从海啸一般激烈平息成小河缓流，虽然依旧清晰，但已经不会折磨他了。李星泽相信过不了多久，他就可以戒毒成功。  
李星泽把荷电粒子笔握在手中，电流已经没有了，只剩下金属材料的外壳，握在手里凉凉的。  
我很快就会彻底忘记他了。李星泽闭上眼睛，再次一层一层地搜索自己的记忆。  
那个骗子，李星泽想，傅云闲说他会把他的记忆遗落在自己的记忆之中，但除了他的红色盒子，李星泽的脑海里从来没有出现过可能属于傅云闲的陌生片段。  
那个混蛋是想告诉我他所有的记忆就是想把我装到红色盒子里吗？李星泽恼怒地想。  
他闭上眼，又习惯性地进入了搜索。  
经过了那么长久地肌肤相亲，那个家伙把他从身体到记忆都看遍了，但却什么都没给他留下，这一点都不公平。李星泽想。他知道傅云闲是什么样的人，他傲慢、自以为是、不择手段又自私得要命，怎么会这样轻易就死掉而且放过了他。以他对傅云闲的了解，他会把自己所有的无聊记忆都塞到李星泽脑子里，让李星泽哪怕亲手杀了他，也要活在傅云闲记忆的阴影里，永远忘不掉他。  
这才是你才会做的事，李星泽想，死得这么干净一点都不像你。  
他闭上眼再一次试图想起一点什么，但这一次，也还是什么都没有。  
李星泽睁开眼，又握紧了荷电粒子笔。

这时候他听见门口微弱的敲门声，一听那个节奏他就知道是谁，“我没睡，进来吧。”  
江奇树穿着睡衣跑进来。  
“干嘛？”李星泽没好气地问他。  
“我失眠了。”江奇树说。  
“原来你也会失眠。”李星泽发自内心感到吃惊，“你不是脑袋一沾到枕头就会睡得像猪一样吗？”  
“我刚刚跟季修永聊天，问他关于他那个男朋友的事。”江奇树说，“我觉得他还爱他。”  
“什么？！”李星泽惊讶极了，“你去找季修永聊这个？”  
“多少年前的事情了，你何必又跟他提起。”李星泽后悔起跟他朋友说这个了。  
“因为我在意，”江奇树有点低落，“而且我关心他。”  
李星泽瞪大了眼睛望着他的朋友，“你爱上他了？！你不要说笑话。”  
“我跟他复合了，我重新追求了他。”江奇树说，“我觉得他很累，很压抑，我……想要多了解他一点。我觉得我爱他。”江奇树看向李星泽，眼神很坚定。  
“你要不要再去考虑一下曲同歌？”李星泽的建议发自真心，“她真是个漂亮而且有礼貌的姑娘，人也很温柔。”和季修永相比，曲同歌绝对是天使中的天使。李星泽想。  
“不要开玩笑了，我认真的。”江奇树很严肃。  
“我没有跟你开玩笑。”李星泽和他同样严肃，“我们认识很多年了，我知道你只是一时兴起，你最好快点忘记他。季修永会处理好他自己的问题，绝对比你这种傻瓜处理得好，而且好得多。他不需要你的理解更不需要你的同情。你不要自作多情。”李星泽说。  
“他不爱你。”李星泽冷酷地说，“他不会爱你的。”  
“我好像知道这一点。”江奇树低落地回答他，“比知道曲同歌不爱我知道得还清楚一点。”  
江奇树的头发因为睡眠被压趴了，他低着头，眼神在夜色里显得非常悲伤。  
李星泽愣了愣，伸手理了理江奇树的头发。  
并没有很像，李星泽想，傅云闲只在他的记忆里看过程奇树的脸，傅云闲对江奇树的了解是很片面的。他做出的脸部变化……并不完美。  
“你转过头看着我。”李星泽对江奇树说。  
“嗯？”江奇树觉得很奇怪。  
“没什么了。”李星泽说。  
江奇树看着他的朋友，觉得他仿佛受到了非常大的打击，他的身体因为某种突生的激烈情绪而微微颤抖，他右手握着一支笔，他的手一直在收紧，收紧，快要把那支笔生生握断了。但江奇树知道他的朋友已经意识不到这一点，他陷入了某种令他很痛苦的思考之中，已经注意不到周围的世界。

55.  
季修永在一个安静的午后突然来到了军营，他没有跟任何人打招呼，直行进入宿舍，李星泽发觉后迅速把季修永拦了下来，两个人杀气腾腾地站在门口对峙。  
“我只是想跟Alexis聊聊。”季修永穿着一件寻常的白大褂，打扮得像个大夫。他语气很放松，仿佛真是来聊天的。  
“我是他的长官，我替他谢绝了。”李星泽站得很直。  
“约谈Alexis是我的任务，军令如山，李少将。”  
“我抗令。”李星泽说。  
季修永端详了李星泽一会儿，“少将，你知道你现在在做什么吗？”  
“我知道。”李星泽没有任何犹豫。  
“我告诉你两点，一、人类现在没有与基因人一战的能力。二、基因人的进化阶段已经趋于成熟，他们野心和欲望的沟壑会越来越深。少将，你填不满他们的野心和欲望。他们欲望膨胀的后果，人类承受不起。”季修永说。  
“如果人类失败了，那也是人类咎由自取。”李星泽丝毫不在乎他的话，“人类让自己在后方安闲得太久了，沉睡的神也是会被反抗他的人类杀死的。”  
“在我‘死亡’的那段时间，军部居然派汤浩歌和江奇树这样的人上前线，军部那群蛀虫的勇气让我怜悯。”李星泽讽刺地说，“基因人在前线为了人类承受死难，人类在后方安享基因人赐予他们的太平，然后他们居然指责基因人拥有和他们一样的野心和欲望？我不可能让你们得逞的，季局长。”李星泽严肃地说。  
“还有，我对你的工作流江非常熟悉，季局长。”李星泽说，“不要把你的那一套用在我身上。”  
季修永观察了他一会儿，“不管你承不承认，少将。种族的区隔都是无法打破的，身为人类的你，不怕最终被基因人吞噬吗？”季修永顿了一下，“后方有无数对基因人抱有善意并且愿意接纳他们的人，但是，他们真的永远不会被基因人伤害吗？”  
“少将，现在可能不会，将来却不一定。”季修永说，“强大是一种不能抵挡的支配力，危急时刻，握有力量的族群不会对弱小者施以怜悯。地球上现在已经不再有动物了，人类本来也不想的，少将。”  
“人类怯弱得令我怜悯，”李星泽直视季修永的双眼，“他们没有接纳更强大族群的勇气，却也没有足够的包容心接纳比他们弱小的族群。”李星泽顿了顿，“身为一个战士，我想告诉您，人类排除异己，龟缩在壳子里太久了。所以我说过，如果人类失败了，是人类咎由自取。”  
李星泽向着季修永伸出手，“我代表我的战士接受人类下的战书，我等着您接下来的动作。”  
“少将，人类除了保护自己，不会有什么动作。”季修永彬彬有礼地跟他握了一下手，然后转身走了。  
“江奇树跟我说他爱你。”李星泽对着他的背影喊道。  
“哦？”季修永回过头，看了他一眼。  
李星泽知道自己话说多了，但是他忍不住。  
江奇树这个大傻瓜。李星泽想。  
他看着季修永的背影消失在去江奇树办公室的拐角处，心里五味杂陈。但他终究不能干涉江奇树的感情，他从来也干涉不了。  
李星泽叹了口气，转过身在军营里下了一道军令，基因人严禁跟新来的戴眼镜人类接触，违令者按军规严惩，严重者，死。

季修永熟门熟路地走到江奇树办公室，轻手轻脚地从窗子里爬进去，从江奇树身后猛地抱住他把他按在桌子上，手松开江奇树的皮带摸到江奇树的臀缝里。  
江奇树身体一僵，拼命挣扎起来。  
季修永按住他，“猜猜我是谁？”  
“你是贼吗？”江奇树听到声音，绷紧的身体放松了，“放着正门不走，爬窗子。”  
“我专门来强奸你的，强奸犯走正门怎么行。”季修永说着，连解带撕的把他的扣子解决了，他技巧太好，江奇树又太嫩，没几下就把江奇树弄得进了状态，趴在季修永身上喘个不停。  
“看来真的很想我了啊。”季修永说，他长而灵活的手指玩弄着江奇树后边，欣赏江奇树泛着粉色的脸，“我来看你了，你高兴吗？”  
江奇树被他弄得说不出话来，只能睁着水汪汪的眼睛看他。  
季修永忍无可忍地把自己送进去，“你这样看着我，我会变成禽兽的。”  
你本来就是禽兽，江奇树想，身体随着季修永的顶弄摇摇晃晃。  
地球表层的阳光从窗子里照进来，照的江奇树的身体越发白，胸前的粉嫩显得非常可口。季修永把江奇树拉下来，咬住他。  
江奇树享受地低喘着，打开身体任季修永求索。季修永把他从桌子上操到桌子下，中间Gale来敲门，季修永一边玩他一边让他回话。Gale察觉不到这种事情，听他声音语气有异，以为他遇到什么事，几次要求进来。季修永不怀好意地碾磨他的敏感点，江奇树一边被他操得浑身打颤一边说服Gale快走，快感因为紧张加深了一层，他感觉到他紧紧地夹住了季修永，季修永舒服得直吸气。  
季修永舒服了会变成禽兽中的禽兽，他把江奇树摁在他身子底下，折叠成各种姿势操了个透。中间江奇树射了好几次，最后精疲力尽地昏死在他的办公室里。  
江奇树醒来的时候季修永已经穿戴整齐，戴上了眼镜，恢复了人形。  
江奇树躺在自己卧室的床上，身体已经被洗干净了，但几乎没怎么穿东西。  
“我们不是在办公室吗？”江奇树问，“我们怎么回来的？”  
“我把你抱回来的。”季修永扶了扶眼镜，“放心，回来的路上把衣服给你盖上了，虽然衣服被我弄脏了。”季修永无辜地看着江奇树。  
我身为长官的威严完了，江奇树想。  
“不用担心，我很快会让军部把你撤职，回去给你换个工作，当局长夫人。”季修永说。  
这种读心技能太犯规了，江奇树想，“当局长的丈夫。”江奇树毕竟是半个直男，会在意这种细节。  
“好，局长的丈夫。”季修永笑道。  
调职的事江奇树没反对，他本来就没多少战斗天赋，回后方搞他的模型才是他的乐趣所在。他本来算是临危受命，现在战争结束了，李星泽也回来了，也的确该是他回去的时候了。  
“我想我爸妈和姐姐了。”江奇树说。  
“他们也很想你，”季修永说，“你想什么时候回去？”  
“我们一起回去吗？”江奇树问他。  
季修永顿了一下，“我在这里有点事情要办，你先回去。”  
江奇树警惕了起来，“什么事？”  
季修永又顿了一下，这次他顿的时间有点久，“我希望你不要问我，可以吗？”  
“可以。”江奇树点点头。  
“我真以为你是想我所以过来的呢，还挺高兴。”江奇树说，“自作多情了。”  
季修永握住他的手，十指相扣，“我本来就是因为想你才申请过来的，否则这里的任务还不需要我这个局长亲自来。”  
他在撒谎。江奇树想。  
但江奇树还是笑起来，把季修永拉过来索了一个吻。  
“虽然你这样主动我很高兴，”季修永说，“但我再碰你你受得了吗？”  
“不要做了，”江奇树说，“睡觉。”  
“好。”季修永从他身后环住他，“我们睡觉。”

56.  
李星泽顺着琴声找到了Alexis，月色皎洁，Alexis金色的头发在月光下静谧地亮着。  
他低着头按动琴弦，琴声让夜色变得温柔。  
这个战场上曾经有过，将来也会有无数的血和荒凉，但这一刻，肃杀之气被流水般的琴声抚去了，世界安静如新生，沉默着聆听金发青年怀念他的情人。  
李星泽坐在他身边，默默地听他拉琴。  
良久，李星泽拿出了他的荷电粒子笔，月光下，那支笔闪着银白色的光，非常美丽。  
李星泽把他举起来，借着月光欣赏。  
“Alexis，你知道这是什么吗？”李星泽轻声问。  
“一支笔。”Alexis说。  
“是我的屈辱。”李星泽回答他。  
“您和我一样，满心孤寂。”Alexis说。  
“对，我很寂寞。”李星泽说，“听说音乐家都是敏感的人，能捕捉到他人的哀伤，他也是这样吗？”李星泽问Alexis。  
Alexis望着月亮，没有回应他。他知道李星泽口中的“他”是谁。  
“汤少校曾经问过薛教授，战争为什么而存在。汤少校认为战争浸泡在血泪之中，丝毫不能给人带来幸福。汤少校认为，不能带给人幸福的东西，是不该存在的。”李星泽说。  
“薛教授没有回答他，这个问题也不该薛教授来回答，汤少校应该问我们。因为我们是战士，是我们站在这里，直面战争本身和战争带来的伤痛。战争的问题，我们最有发言权。”李星泽说。  
Alexis安静地听着，这些话如果是薛敬远来说或许会让他产生敌意，但李星泽不会。Alexis一直衷心地信赖着他的将军，虽然李少将是人类，但他一直和他们生死与共。他们一起战斗，一起受伤，一起品尝失败，一起从死亡的恐惧和灰败中重燃希望和信心，一起迎接胜利，一起为死去的同伴哭泣，一起苦捱过伤病的苦痛，相互搀扶着归来。Alexis从不怀疑他的少将军会站在他们这一边，无关种族，无关身份，无关力量，他们是共过生死的同伴，他们懂得彼此，他们信任彼此。  
“Alexis，如果是你，会怎样回答汤少校？”李星泽问他。  
“战争，是通往幸福不得不选择的方式。”Alexis说，“战争不能带给人幸福，但有时候，我们不得不通过战争去争取幸福。”  
“你想听听我的想法吗？”李星泽说。  
“当然，将军。”  
“战争，是因为贪婪。我听过你关于ABC星人的笑话。他们本来可以不必相互争斗，均分，或者按照某个三方都同意的方式共享阿尔法星的资源，但他们太贪婪了，妄图霸占阿尔法星的一切。A星人最初想得到一切，但最终他们失去了一切。C星人看似得到了一切，但他们亦付出了代价。”  
“如果把人类看作C星人，人类经历过一场场战争，最终占领了地球。他们赢得了一切。实际上，内伤在族群中蔓延。经过了漫长的时间，外表的伤痛都已经结痂消退，内伤却积年不愈。我们看不到它，但它却始终存在，并影响着我们的生活。”  
“人类现在不信任任何人，包括他们自己。他们每个人，每时每刻都生活在无孔不入的监视器下，接受着千千万万道充满敌意的目光。”  
“他们失去了关于幸福最珍贵的东西，安全感。他们其实从未体会过幸福。”李星泽说。  
“但和我们相比，他们已经是幸福的了。”Alexis说。  
“你觉得薛教授和Gale，谁比较幸福？”李星泽问。  
Alexis不再回答。  
“Gale比较幸福，因为薛教授恐惧的东西太多了，他不能释怀他曾经的所作所为，又害怕人类会因为你们受到伤害。”  
“我明白。”Alexis说。  
“所以我来跟你商量，如果我们能战胜人类存在下去，那你带领你的基因人伙伴去地表建一片家园吧，放弃人类生存的土地。”  
“那您呢？”Alexis问。  
“我在这里战斗，”李星泽笑了一下，“人类必须自己走出来面对他们的厄运。”  
“会有下一批人类代替品吗？”Alexis问。  
“如果这次我们赢得了胜利，应该不会有了。”李星泽说。  
“那我们一定要赢。”Alexis说。虽然从未相见，但Alexis想起在他出生之前，一批批被销毁的活生生的生命体，他感到由衷的哀伤。生命是不该被轻易抹杀的。  
“会赢的。”李星泽说，“像以前的每一次一样。”  
“是，将军！”Alexis对李星泽行了一个军礼。  
“继续拉琴吧，Alexis。”李星泽笑着说。

琴声再一次响起来，融融的月光下，亡者仿佛听到呼唤，随着风声归来。  
不能去看看你说的世界了，Alexis对着风在心中默念，仿佛他死去的爱人真的可以听见，但我可以把我们的世界建的非常美丽，每天都有音乐响起。  
他说完他想说的话，转头看到他的将军，孤独的感觉叠加了，“您和我一样在思念一个离世的人。”Alexis说。  
“算是吧。”李星泽回答他，“我说过那个人是我的屈辱。”  
李星泽看着他的笔，“但他确实在我的血液里留下了一些东西。我曾经觉得思念着他的我是病态而且可耻的，那种不健康的感情深深折磨着我。”  
“但听到你的琴声之后，我突然想通了。”李星泽说。  
“每当我看到美丽的月光，听到美丽的琴声，就会想起他，而且不能反抗。因为通过想起他，我的确感到了幸福。”  
“如果这样算病态的话，那么我宁愿自己是病态的。”李星泽笑了一下。  
Alexis看着那支银色的笔，它安静而温顺地沐浴着月色，在李星泽修长的手指间闪动着淡淡的光。

57.  
李星泽在一片音乐声中醒来，月光微凉，雾气氤氲，一切都显得不真实。在他身边，一个淡漠的身影在拉琴。察觉到李星泽醒了，那个身影转过头和他对视，风吹起那个人黑色的刘海，李星泽看到一双深如古井的眼睛。  
这是梦吗？李星泽想。  
那个人俯下身子贴近他，两个人双目相对，“我现在吻你的话，你愿不愿意？”  
“是你吗？”李星泽问。  
“因为你的原因，我现在非常虚弱。”傅云闲笑了，“这样的我没有能力强迫你，所以如果你不推开我，我就当你愿意。”  
说完，傅云闲吻了下来。  
李星泽一直看着他，像是在确认他的存在。  
“被亲吻的人应该闭上眼睛。”傅云闲很温柔。  
“嗯。”李星泽闭上眼，眼泪流下来。哪怕在梦里，他也太久没有梦到他了。他以为他再也不会见到他了。  
“你总是在我面前哭。”傅云闲说，“我读取了你的记忆，你从来不哭的，但在我面前你总是流泪。”  
“你太啰嗦了。”李星泽带着哭腔说，他环住傅云闲的脖子吻住他。他不擅长用语言表达感情，于是他把这几天的情绪统统发泄在这个吻里。傅云闲温柔地回应他。  
他的泪水顺着眼角流淌，傅云闲轻轻给他舔去。然后解开了他的军装扣子。他的胸膛在月光下莹白一片，傅云闲抚摸他，亲吻他，把他按在他的胸口，徐缓地和他融为一体。  
“我们不应该总是呆在山洞里，月光下你更漂亮。”傅云闲抱起他来，用李星泽的双腿环住他的腰。两个人额头相抵，李星泽的眼睛因为泪水愈发明亮。  
“不要用漂亮这个词形容我。”李星泽的双手搭在傅云闲的肩膀上，随着他的顶弄轻轻摇晃。傅云闲一只手按住李星泽的后脑深吻住他。  
“你应该学会接受诚实的赞美。”  
夜雾更浓了，月光下的一切都显得不真实。黑发青年轻轻吻着白发青年的背，夜雾把他们相连的地方遮得隐隐约约。白发青年的泪滴滴下来，黑发青年修长的手指抬起白发青年的下颌，沿着下颌舔掉那些晶莹的水珠，进而啃咬到喉结。白发青年绯红的唇瓣微微张开，侧过身子回应身后黑发青年细密的吻。  
月亮退到了云层之后，白发青年渐渐溶解在黑发青年的攻势之下，他们在浓重的雾气里仿佛消失掉了一样。  
雾气渐渐稀薄，一点熹微的光从地平线透出。  
白发青年倚在黑发青年的肩上，“你会消失吗？”  
“如果我说会呢？”  
“我还会梦见你吗？”  
“如果你想念我的话。”  
白发青年抬起头望着黑发青年的眼睛，吻了他一下，“你不要骗我。”  
“我还比较虚弱，”傅云闲抚摸着李星泽的脸颊，“等我恢复了，我会来见你的。”  
说完他又亲了李星泽一下，“等着我好吗？”

李星泽从自己的房间里醒过来，手里握着那支荷电粒子笔。  
他的下半身非常疼，他解开自己的衣服扣子，昨夜的痕迹还有些许残留。  
不是梦。李星泽舒了一口气。  
傅云闲这个混蛋，李星泽想，居然拿自己的死亡开玩笑。  
这个玩笑一点都不好笑。

58.  
季修永看着这个在黑暗中寂静无声的军营，李星泽下了军令，以李星泽在军中的威望，现在基因人士兵见了他就像见到瘟神。他多次带着江奇树笑呵呵地去他们面前走动，依然缓解不了这个局面。  
江奇树在军中的影响力远比不上李星泽。  
但江奇树在李星泽心里的地位却非常超然。季修永想。  
李星泽爱过程奇树，现在还有那么一点残留的情愫，甚至不是一点，是很多。  
江奇树还爱过一个基因人，得知这个消息后他利用权限调取了江奇树过往的运动轨，锁定了那个叫曲同歌的基因人。通过调取和甄别资料，季修永发现了一些有意思的事情。  
曲同歌对江奇树并非没有感情，甚至，季修永笑了一下，她爱他。这几天他让江奇树带着他在军营里参观，季修永当然不介意跟男朋友秀一下恩爱，那个清秀的女孩子不断投过来的视线并没有逃过他的双眼。  
这就好玩了。季修永想。感情会让人犯傻，尤其会让女孩子犯傻。  
而曲同歌可以和戴之远牵上线。  
如果他的情报没错，戴之远是除了Alexis以外，基因人里的二号人物。  
季修永眯了眯眼睛，通过对基因人暴力洗脑，引发内讧让他们自相残杀是解决现在困局的最好方法。这是他经过重重考量做了无数份评估后的决定，也是他作为安全局最高领导来到这个屠杀场的理由。

“江奇树，”情事过后，季修永抚摸着江奇树的头发，“给我讲讲你和曲同歌的事。”  
江奇树被他操的只剩下呼吸的力气，听到那个名字，眼睛望着天花板，没有回答他。  
还有一点感情在，季修永想。  
“我有权利知道，”季修永学着江奇树的语气讲话，“对你，我不该知道的比别人少。”  
“我告诉你之后，你也要把你把你和那个男人的故事讲给我听。”江奇树说。  
“哪个男人？”季修永明知故问。  
“入侵了你系统的那个。”江奇树说。  
季修永本来想亲亲他说那个人不是你吗？但他想江奇树大概会觉得他不够有诚意。他想了一下。  
“你想知道什么？”  
“全部。”江奇树说。  
“好。”季修永答应了。  
“我第一眼看到她的时候就喜欢她了，是一见钟情。她那时候刚从战场上回来，断了胳膊和一条腿，耳朵也被削去了，很惨。但是她很坚强，扶着另一个基因人给她讲故事，让她不要害怕、再忍忍，马上就到修复室了，她们马上就能复原。”  
“那个女孩子问她，复原之后再去战场上变成一块一块的，然后再到修复室，还是会疼得生不如死。那个女孩子说她非常想死掉，不想复原了。  
‘可是我们保护了大家啊。’曲同歌说，‘我们疼一点没关系，但是还有很多其他人能够生活得很幸福。’”  
“是个非常善良的女孩子。”季修永评价道。  
“对，于是我就走上去跟她们说话，帮曲同歌搀扶那个女孩子，女孩子说我是修复营的人类里唯一一个见到他们不害怕到躲起来的。我说她们为保护大家才变成这样的，是英雄——他们残缺不全的样子真的很可怕，但我一想到他们是为了人类，就不觉得害怕了。然后我给曲同歌和女孩子糖果吃。女孩子很开心，但是曲同歌收起来了没有吃。女孩子吃完后她又把糖给了女孩子。那天我只带了几块，所以曲同歌没有吃到糖。”  
“然后我就决定以后要给曲同歌很多很多的糖，让她分给别人后依然有东西留给自己。”江奇树回忆起往事，他露出一个很温柔的笑容。  
“之后我就经常去找曲同歌，给她带很多我觉得她和基因人会喜欢的东西。每样东西我都做很多很多份，这样大家每人都能有一份。”江奇树说，“因为还要工作，所以我每天都做到很晚。那段时间整天都精神不振。有一次通宵扎一种兔子灯笼，弄得手上全是血痕。我很高兴地去找她，结果她看了看我的手，踩掉了我所有的灯笼，说她很讨厌我，让我不要再去找她了。”  
“我觉得她是关心我，跟她说那点小伤和基因人在战场上受的伤比起来不算什么，放到恢复水里泡一泡就好了。她说她不是关心我，是觉得我很烦。我说大家并不觉得我烦，很喜欢我带给他们的东西。她没有说话。”江奇树有点难过，“我鼓起勇气想要去抱抱她，然后她把我甩开了。她是基因人，力气很大，所以我飞出好几米远。”  
季修永亲了亲江奇树额头。  
“我摔得额角流血，浑身像散架了一样，但我知道她不是故意的，所以我努力向她爬过去。她看到我满头血，站都站不起来的样子受了惊吓，一直看着自己的手在哭。我站不起来，只能爬过去，想告诉她不是她的错。我当时动一下全身都疼得厉害，四肢也使不上力，所以我爬得很慢。还没等我爬过去，她对着我大吼了一句她不喜欢我，让我不要再纠缠她，然后跑走了。我就趴在那里，不知道该怎么办。是星泽找到我把我送到医院里去的。跟医生说我爬窗子不慎从楼上掉下来摔伤了。星泽当时气疯了，说要不是他半天看不到我担心我，去找我，我就死在那里了。”  
季修永眨了眨眼睛。  
“我总觉得她不是不喜欢我，是怕她和我的不一样会伤害到我，所以我没有放弃，依然每天带很多东西去找她。告诉她我不介意她力气比我大，我很强，挺得过去。”  
季修永安静地听着，不时地亲亲他。江奇树就是这样的人，喜欢一个人就会很勇敢地付出一切。用各种幼稚而笨拙的方法试图去打动别人。  
但是曲同歌过不了自己那一关，季修永想，她怕自己会无意中伤害到江奇树，她害怕人类和基因人之间的不一样。  
江奇树又回忆了很多东西，他做了种种努力，曲同歌都不再回应他了。他一直没有放弃，直到她和戴之远在一起了。  
“如果戴之远能让她幸福的话，我不会再去打扰她了。”江奇树说，“不会了。”  
“还爱她吗？”季修永问。  
“不爱了，我不会在爱着另一个人的时候和你在一起。”江奇树抬头看他，很认真，“但我依然希望她快乐，你介意吗？”  
“有点介意。”季修永笑了一下，“但可以忍受。”  
说完季修永弯下身子抱住他，手又开始不老实，“我是个大方的情人。想我的时间比想她的时间多一万倍我就一点都不介意了。”  
江奇树脑子又被勾起的情欲烧得空白一片，不得不跟着季修永的节奏打开身体。  
禽兽，江奇树一边被季修永撞到墙角一边想，他还没有告诉我他的故事。  
但是除了呻吟声，他已经说不出一个完整的字眼。

59.  
薛敬远利用季修永从后方带过来的设备，继续他的菌类研究。他从基因库里提取了一部分有毒菌类，希望能培育出一种只针对基因人，而对人类没有伤害的毒菌。并且消灭基因人的同时，尽量不造成生物污染。  
Gale给他做助手。  
Gale对原理掌握得很快，很快，他就适应并且圆满担任了助手的工作。  
薛敬远不知道他是如何接受并做好这些工作的。  
你知道你是在帮助我杀死你自己吗？薛敬远在心里问道。  
“如果生活在过去，这样工作也不错。”Gale告诉自己，努力忽略心里那种怪异的感觉。  
Gale在薛敬远睡着的时候偷偷照了两个人的合照，放到了怀表里，叠在那对老年夫妇的后边。  
Gale看得出现在的形势，李星泽和薛敬远已经站到了两个阵营里，他们现在几乎不见面。李星泽锁住了薛敬远的实验室，薛敬远已经算被他半监禁了。新来的没有军衔的人类现在被孤立，只能跟江中校呆在一起。虽然他们看上去非常甜蜜，但Gale下意识觉得哪个地方不对劲儿。  
军营里的气氛颇为古怪。  
“两方都在拖延时间。”薛敬远说，“李少将需要时间修整伤兵，季局长需要为后方的筹划争取时间。他们都在判断对方下一步的动作，然后下出自己的棋。”  
“基因人自身的生死，却要被人类掌控。是不是很荒唐。”薛敬远问他。  
“我相信Alexis会带大家走的。”Gale回答。  
“我祝福他们。”薛敬远说，把失败的菌类“销毁”掉。Gale将培养皿清洗干净。  
两个人不再说话。  
不管怎样努力，都没有办法假装和从前一样。  
薛敬远从Gale身后抱住他，握住Gale湿淋淋的手，“去找Alexis吧，他会给你安排工作。”  
“我会呆在您身边。”Gale说。  
“可是你在我身边并不开心。”薛敬远说。  
“我离开您会更不开心。”Gale说。  
“如果我一定要你走呢？”薛敬远问。  
“您不能这么做。”Gale咬着下唇说。  
薛敬远拉起Gale的手亲吻他的指尖，然后给他套上了一枚古老的戒指。  
“很久以前的东西了，那时候我还非常年轻。”薛敬远把另一枚同样款式的交给Gale，“给我戴上。”  
Gale照做了。  
“这是人类的一种仪式。”薛敬远说，“戒指是承诺的物化，交换过承诺后，我们就是夫妻了，像你的怀表里的那对老爷爷老奶奶一样。其实我们早就是了，但我想留点东西作纪念。”  
薛敬远说着，重新吻了吻Gale的指尖。  
Gale抚摸着戒指，笑了一下，也亲了一下薛敬远的手指。  
薛敬远抚摸着Gale银灰色的头发，“我从小没有父母，靠其他人捐助的救济金长大、念书，我从小到大感受到的温暖，非常非常多。我从事科研工作后发誓要为这个社会奉献，回报这个社会。”薛敬远停了停，“我年轻的时候，盛行自由主义，我这种想法在很多人看来是官话、套话。但我一直是这样想的，也努力这样做。”  
“我不知道我做得对不对，也已经不想去判断了，我只是选择我的立场。”  
薛敬远说完，抱住了Gale。他的眼泪流下来，打湿了Gale的军装，“对不起。”他说。  
Gale温柔地回抱住他，“我都懂得，我想和您一起生活，不管还剩下多长时间。”  
“我知道，Gale。”薛敬远用力抱了他一下，然后放开了双臂。  
“但是我命令你走。”薛敬远取出一个小型手枪抵住自己的太阳穴，“Gale，去找Alexis，努力让自己活下去。”  
Gale不敢置信地望着他。  
“走吧，努力活下去。”薛敬远说，他直视着Gale的双眼，语气像说他爱他一样温柔。  
Gale吓坏了，他只能向后退，“我会走的，只要您别伤害自己。  
薛敬远坚定地望着他，看他一步一步退到门口。  
Gale茫然地站在医疗室的门口，他已经看不到薛敬远了。他觉得自己现在什么都没有了。死亡不过如此。  
他摸了摸薛敬远套在他手指上的戒指，他出生以来第一滴泪从脸颊掉落，打在戒指上。然后Gale再也忍耐不住，在渐落的夕阳下大哭起来。

60.  
“没关系的，Gale。等我们赢了，我们把薛教授抓过来当人质，用手铐铐起来，这样他就是你的了，你想对他做什么就做什么。他再也不敢用枪指着自己威胁你了。”Alexis努力地安慰Gale。  
“把你铐起来。”Gale生气地说。Alexis的安慰终于起了效果。  
“只要我们赢了，你们一定能再见面的。”Alexis显得很有信心，他睁着大大的蓝眼睛，努力让你相信什么的时候总是特别有说服力。  
“我们怎样才能赢？”Gale问。  
“我们现阶段正在研发修复营，就是帮我们治愈伤口的场所。李少将本来计划过直接打过去，但那样难度有点大。最后李少将决定派几个人悄悄潜过去，采集样本在我们这边复制一个。李少将说只要把采集来的样本交给江中校，他就肯定有能力把原理算出来。”  
“那我去吧，”Gale自告奋勇，“我一直跟着薛教授工作，熟悉那里的环境。”  
“好啊。”Alexis很高兴，抽调了几个人交给Gale。  
“一定要小心，”Alexis严肃地说，“最好不要被人类察觉。”  
“明白。”Gale郑重地点点头。

李星泽找到江奇树，“你知道季修永过来干什么的吗？”  
“对付你的吧。”江奇树说。  
李星泽吃了一惊，“你什么时候这么聪明了？”  
“我也没有那么傻。”江奇树哼哼了几声，显得很低落。  
李星泽走上去拥抱了他，希望能安慰到他的朋友。然后他变得严肃起来，“江中校，我现在以长官的身份向你下达两条命令：第一，离开季修永，住到基因人宿舍里来。第二、帮我分析一些模型，把原理找出来。”  
江奇树看了他一会儿，没搭腔。  
“您现在只能遵守军令。”李星泽很严厉。  
“你什么时候能不把我想的那么傻？”江奇树白了他一眼，“季修永现在是军部的代表，他要对付你，也就是说你现在对军部来说是个叛徒。我作为军部的中校为什么要听一个叛徒的命令？”  
“你以为自己不傻吗？”李星泽很明白江奇树这些话背后的意思，江奇树不想离开季修永。李星泽心里很苦，“他在利用你。”  
“我知道。”江奇树无所谓地说，“你把你的命令改改，第一条改成在季修永身边监视他的行动。然后白天工作时间我会给你建模，我保证不让季修永察觉。”  
“江奇树，你知道吸毒者都是怎么坠入万丈深渊的吗？”李星泽说，“他们一开始只是好奇，觉得只是吸一口尝尝，不会上瘾。尝了之后开始迷恋那种感觉，有机会都想吸食，还告诉自己他们并没有上瘾，新鲜劲儿过了之后想停就能停。结果你知道的，他们都越陷越深，万劫不复了。”李星泽说。  
“如果你们赢了，季修永会被军方惩罚吗？他会死吗？”江奇树像没听到李星泽的话，很认真地问李星泽。  
“你放心，季修永那种人，我死一百次他都不会死的。”李星泽看着他的朋友，心里仿佛有一万根针在扎。你为什么会喜欢他呢？李星泽不知道自己该去问谁。

61.  
李星泽望着江奇树离去的背影，直到背影消失在夜色里，再也看不到。  
“很伤心吗？”一个人从他背后搂住了他，身后的风被挡住了，于是没有那么冷了。  
“这次你又是怎么出现的？”李星泽扶住傅云闲搭在他肩膀上的胳膊。  
“我感觉到你想我了，觉得自己有必要出现一下。”傅云闲说。  
“我有想你吗？”李星泽问。  
“刚刚是没有。”傅云闲说，他紧了紧搂住李星泽的力道，“我想你的时候，也会出现一下。”  
“你什么时候能恢复？”李星泽问。  
“还不确定。”傅云闲说，“我这次受伤太严重了。”  
“我不会对你说对不起的。”李星泽说。  
“我不需要你对我说对不起。”傅云闲说，“告诉我你爱我就可以了。”  
傅云闲钳住李星泽的下巴，让李星泽转过脸来，低头吻住了他。一只手上移扶住了李星泽的后脑，渐渐加深了亲吻的力度。  
李星泽被他圈在胳膊里，微弱地回应着他。  
“反应比我估计得要好。”长吻完毕，傅云闲说，“我以为你只会在梦里对自己诚实。”  
“你太啰嗦了。”李星泽又吻了上去。  
两具身体贴在一起，傅云闲把李星泽带到墙角的阴影里，将李星泽按在他的胸口，撩开李星泽的衣襟抚摸李星泽的背脊，李星泽情动得很快，小声呜咽着。傅云闲没有让他太难捱，每一个点都刮蹭着他的敏感点，尽量让他舒服和放松。  
事情结束后傅云闲搂着李星泽给他做清理。  
“你最近需要处理的事情太多了，不要累到自己。”傅云闲说。  
“我才不累。”李星泽说。  
“逞强不是好事情。现在才刚开始，以后会更艰难的。”傅云闲说。  
“我知道。”李星泽顺从地接受傅云闲的清理，那种感觉非常舒适。  
“江奇树被利用的可能性是100%，是个必然事件。”傅云闲说。  
“我知道。”李星泽低下了眼睛。  
“你会因为他受摆布的可能性逼近100%，你不受摆布的可能基本上可以忽略不计。”傅云闲说。  
“人类就是这样，明知是错，还是会在种种因素的驱动下选择错误的那条路。”李星泽低下了头，傅云闲看不到他的表情。  
傅云闲没有再问什么，他把李星泽背起来，“今晚的月色也很美啊。”  
李星泽揽住傅云闲的脖子，抬头看向明亮的月亮，又大又圆。  
他想起在他很小的时候，腿摔伤了，江奇树也这样背过他。那时候人类还住在地表，住在钢筋水泥的城市，月光被遮得看不见。江奇树背着受伤的他穿过路灯昏暗的街道，回到他们又破又小的家里。江奇树给他缠绷带，一边缠一边问他疼不疼。如果他说疼，江奇树会鼓起腮帮子给他吹气，念他外婆教给他的歌谣，“吹一吹，疼飞飞。”没有任何作用，但看着江奇树那么相信会有精灵把疼痛带走，李星泽于是也笑着回答他他不疼了。  
江奇树一直那么傻。  
不会让江奇树伤心的。李星泽想。  
李星泽把头靠在傅云闲的肩膀上，傅云闲的头发蹭着他的脸颊，痒痒的。  
傅云闲歪头看了他一眼，“累了就睡吧。”  
“嗯。”李星泽紧了紧圈住傅云闲的胳膊，枕在傅云闲宽阔的肩膀上。  
呆在这个人身边总是能让他内心平静，所有的烦恼都可以暂时忘记。李星泽闭上眼睛，安心地进入了梦乡。  
傅云闲沿着洒满月光的小路送李星泽回他的卧室。  
“你还是不够喜欢我。”傅云闲轻轻地说。  
李星泽没有听到，安静地伏在他背上睡着了。  
到了目的地，傅云闲把他放到床上，盖好了被子。  
然后他悄悄走了出去。  
在他身后，李星泽在睡梦中呓语，“我很喜欢你，你感受得到吗？”  
谁也不知道他在梦里看到了什么，看到了谁。

62.  
季修永有条不紊地进行着他的计划。  
曲同歌如他所料的好骗，他说江奇树遇到了危险想见她一面，她就违反军令傻傻地跟着他走了，甚至没有细想战争结束了，江奇树还能遭遇什么样的危险。  
关心则乱。季修永心想。  
“虽然你伤害了你的同伴，但你保护了我们大家。”季修永说。  
“对，基因人是不该伤害人类的，我会保护大家。”曲同歌坚定地点点头。  
“戴之远有什么活动告诉我，你觉得他想法太危险的时候，可以让他来见我。”季修永说。  
曲同歌点点头。  
季修永让她走了。  
这个女孩子本来就对人类有着莫大的好感，更何况她还对江奇树有情，季修永没花太多心力就把她洗脑的很成功。基因人进化时间短，辨别能力相比人类差得多，洗脑曲同歌甚至不需要使用太多暴力手段。  
第一个了。季修永笑了笑。  
曲同歌被洗脑的程度已经非常深，季修永有信心她不会回转，按照李星泽的军令，已经可以杀了。  
但李星泽敢杀她吗？  
季修永相信他不敢。  
他会一步步击溃李星泽的计划，让基因人自己解决掉自己。  
季修永回到房间里，等江奇树回来。他知道是李星泽把江奇树叫走了，两个人之间的对话他大致猜得到。  
江奇树对自己的感情比季修永预估的来的深厚，季修永自己都不明白为什么。  
江奇树是个很天真的人，想法很简单，可以一眼看透。  
但江奇树有些地方他却始终看不明白。  
我有哪里值得被爱吗？季修永自嘲地笑了笑，他看着自己的右手，这只手曾经亲手杀掉了他最爱的人。也同样是这只手，拿着粒子电棍洗脑了一个又一个对基因人怀有善意的人，甚至让他们对着他们心爱的人发射子弹。  
季修永不怀疑自己是个把灵魂献给魔鬼的人。  
我哪里值得你爱我，江奇树？  
季修永心里默默地问。

月光下，曲同歌沿着回军营的小路轻快地走着。  
她想她要说服戴之远人类一直很信赖他们，他们要为保护人类战斗。是人类创造了基因人，所以基因人当然要回报人类。要是他不肯听，她就带他去季修永那里，季修永很厉害，会说服他的。  
她怀着某种轻松的心情往前走。  
突然，一阵寒光带起凉风拂过她的脖子。  
她看到一阵血红色的雨。  
紧接着，一声巨响，她感觉自己的头颅和身体也化作了一片血红色的雨，飘飘扬扬地洒在铺满月光的小路上。  
多美啊。  
这是曲同歌意识里的最后一句话。  
小路重新变得寂静。  
月光下的身影显得很淡漠。  
“好久没有战斗过了。”傅云闲收起了他的枪，在月光下将长剑上沾的血迹擦干净。  
“人类弱小得不值一提，却偏偏还要彼此杀戮。”  
傅云闲收起了他的剑。

63.  
确认曲同歌的死亡花费了一段时间。  
李星泽清点人数确认曲同歌失踪，薛敬远提取了血迹样本进行鉴定，化验结果出来后薛敬远对着李星泽点了点头。  
关于曲同歌是怎么死的，李星泽判断曲同歌触发了布置在路径上的隐藏电磁炮，能在瞬间将曲同歌炸成飞血的炮弹种类并不多。至于电磁炮是谁布置的，待查。  
通过调取资料，基本可以确定曲同歌见到的最后一个人是季修永。  
季修永和江奇树的关系所有基因人都很清楚，这些天两个人经常在一起。  
江奇树和曲同歌的关系，绝大多数女基因人和少年基因人都心知肚明。  
戴之远进入了一种歇斯底里的状态，他完全丧失了理智。他把数个兔子灯笼尽数扔在了江奇树头上，他投掷的力度很大，灯笼支架划破了江奇树的头皮，一瞬间血流如注。  
血顺着江奇树的头发滴滴答答地流下来，打湿了掉在地上的兔子灯笼。  
那些灯笼江奇树记得很清楚，曲同歌曾经亲自踩烂了他们，但在江奇树不知道的时候，曲同歌又悄悄把它们收集起来，一个一个重新扎起来。  
江奇树能想象曲同歌在灯下认真扎灯笼的神情，一定非常认真，非常温柔。  
鲜血持续不断地从江奇树头上滴下，打湿了地上属于曲同歌的、干涸的血迹。  
江奇树什么都看不到、听不到、感觉不到了。  
李星泽喝令所有人散开，保持冷静。李星泽对着Alexis点点头，Alexis行了个军礼，将基因人列队收营，并且重点看管好了戴之远。李星泽引导大家杀死曲同歌的电磁炮是季修永布置的，Alexis会想办法说服他。  
这件事从爆发到现在，季修永一直没有出现。那个心思深沉的人一定已经着手走起了下一步棋，曲同歌已经变成了死棋，他现在需要接触的对象是戴之远。活着的曲同歌当然最好用，死了的曲同歌依然能发挥余热。  
空荡荡的小路上只剩下了江奇树、李星泽和薛敬远三个人。  
“是谁？”江奇树问李星泽。鲜血滴滴流过他的唇角，他咀嚼着鲜血说出每一个字。  
“我不知道。”李星泽说。  
“是谁？”江奇树放慢语速重新说了一次。  
“不知道。”  
江奇树拉住李星泽的领口逼近他，“我知道你知道。”他声音冷的让李星泽浑身冰凉。  
李星泽打开了他的手，猛然出手把他压住，江奇树“砰”的一声被撞在墙上，李星泽知道他很痛，但他一个字都没有喊出声。  
“告诉我。”江奇树说。  
“你连我都打不过，你想为曲同歌报仇吗？对方杀曲同歌不费吹灰之力，江奇树。”李星泽冷笑道。  
“所以是谁？”江奇树毫无畏惧。  
“你会见到他的。”李星泽说，“他出现的时候，你就知道了。”  
“他什么时候出现？”  
“我也很想知道。”李星泽放开了江奇树。  
江奇树扶着自己的额头，走到薛敬远身边。  
“跟我去医疗室。”薛敬远说。  
两个人走了，只留下李星泽站在空空荡荡的小路上，他脚下是曲同歌的血。  
他望着江奇树的背影，想说什么，却始终说不出口。

64.  
江奇树额头上包裹着一圈绷带，他因失血过多脸色非常苍白，唇色也泛白。他之前受过比这严重得多的伤，但他从来没有像现在这样死气沉沉。他向来都很有活力，很快乐。现在，那个江奇树不见了。  
“星泽现在很忙，不要让他担心了。”薛敬远说。  
“我明白。”江奇树回答。  
“如果曲同歌真的被季修永洗脑了，那从星泽的角度来讲，他不得不杀掉曲同歌。”薛敬远说。  
“如果不杀，他会威信扫地。”江奇树理解的说，但他非常疲惫，“而且曲同歌会给基因人的士气带来非常恶劣的影响，事态一旦扩大，星泽会控制不住局面。”  
“你能明白，那再好不过。”  
“上边这番话，我是以一个朋友的身份说的。”薛敬远神色一变，“下边这番话，我是作为基因人项目的负责人说的。”  
“基因人发展历江已经越过了发展红线，他们的个体意识觉醒，再任他们发展下去，早晚有一天会对人类造成威胁。按照标准，他们在一周前就该批量销毁。我是说，如果不出意外，曲同歌、Alexis、甚至Gale，在一周前就该死了。”  
江奇树努力观察薛敬远，提到Gale，他表情毫无变化。他的朋友给自己熔铸了一个钢铁的壳子，他用壳子保护着自己，也把自己囚禁在里边。  
“李少将破坏了销毁线路，致使计划延迟，我和季局长不得已只能另寻方法销毁。季局长在用他的方式执行任务。”薛敬远说。  
“所以你不会跟我解释为什么基因人必须死，季修永当然也不会，你只会告诉我，这是多少个专家经过多长时间的讨论，考虑了所有的质疑后，最终做出的决定。”江奇树笑了笑，“对人类来说，是最好的决定，你、我、后方的所有人，知道这个就够了。”  
“是这样，江中校。”  
“下面这句话我是以一个朋友的身份说的，薛敬远。”江奇树看着他，“等你的毒菌研制成功，你会亲手把它打进Gale的身体里吗？你会吗？”  
“我会，江奇树。”薛敬远一秒都没有犹豫。  
“你知道我刚刚站在曲同歌的血上是什么心情吗？”江奇树问。  
“我知道。”薛敬远没有任何表情。然后他转身回了他的实验室，江奇树清楚，只要基因人还活着，他就会在实验室里废寝忘食地工作，直到经他手的基因人全部死掉，他才会坐下，暂时地休息。  
而从他爱上Gale的那刻起，他每分每秒都在默默吞咽十倍于江奇树的痛苦。他爱着Gale的同时，从来没有犹豫过地想要杀死他。

江奇树躺下，看着白色的天花板。  
他想了很多事，问了很多问题，最后统统没有答案。  
哪怕量化、绝对化了所有条件的数学方江式，都会有无解的情况，更何况人世间的事。  
“你看上去不太好。”季修永终于来看望他了。  
“你杀死他的时候是什么心情？”江奇树知道自己这句话很残忍，“我现在的心情和你当时是一样的。”  
“不，江奇树，不一样。”季修永帮他调整了一下枕头的高度，让他躺的更舒服一点。  
“我还没有告诉你我和他之间的全部故事，我答应过你的。”季修永笑了一下。  
“我大致能猜到李星泽告诉你的版本，但是你应该知道，八卦之所以是八卦，是因为它们不是真的。如果你从事我的工作，你就会明白一点。”  
“真相是永远不会被流传的。能被绝大多数人知晓的，统统只是故事。”季修永说。  
“我现在来告诉你我的真相。”季修永摘了眼镜，直视着江奇树。  
“故事的前半段大体是真的，我非常爱他，所以绝对不能让他接触到我的世界。我给他洗脑了。但我爱他爱得发狂，我不能忍受一天看不到他——不是监视器里的录像，而是活生生的他。所以我把他调到我的隔壁部门。那段时间我像一个杂耍艺人，每天慢吞吞地经过他的窗前。”  
“我还是不错的吧。”季修永自嘲地笑了笑，“长得不差，风度也不差，所以他又一次爱上我了。某天我路过他窗前的时候，发现他在窗台的植物上夹了一张小纸条，上面是他的电话号码。”  
“剩下的故事就不太美好了，我一边给他找了个男人，一边和他偷情，那个男人不过是个掩护。”季修永说。  
“最后的结局嘛，”季修永笑得让江奇树脊背发凉，“我厌倦了他。所以我做了点手脚，让他的男人病死了，让他犯了点事——这对我来说再容易不过了。防止出意外，我亲手杀了他。”  
季修永逼近江奇树的脸，“江奇树，我没有戴眼镜，你看我看得很清楚，所以你该知道我说的都是真的。”  
“事情的真相就是这么丑陋和肮脏，如果你了解我的工作，你就知道世界上绝大多数的真相都同样的丑陋和肮脏。”  
季修永的手指轻轻划过程奇树的脸颊，江奇树不可抑制地微微颤抖。  
“我这样碰你，你现在是不是觉得很恶心？”季修永笑道，仍然抬起江奇树的下巴吻了下去，江奇树向后陷落在柔软的枕头上。季修永限制了他手上所有的动作，把江奇树的一切挣扎消弭于无形，他强迫性地深吻下去，直到他自己尽兴。  
“我不喜欢强迫别人，江奇树。强迫别人就没意思了。”长吻完毕，季修永舔了舔唇角溢出的唾液，又拿出纸巾帮江奇树擦拭了唇角和下巴。  
“所以现在我们分手。”季修永站起来，最后望了他一眼，“你真的很傻，像你这种长得帅耐操又好骗的人现在不多了，所以不管你信不信，我挺爱你的。”  
“江奇树，我挺爱你的。”重复了一遍，季修永干脆地转过身，离开了。  
江奇树望着他的背影，任自己深陷在柔软的枕头里。  
他在骗我，江奇树想。

65.  
江奇树出医疗室后迅速搬进了基因人宿舍，季修永和薛敬远都料得到他的选择，两个人没有说什么。  
基因人初始对江奇树存在一定抵触情绪，但Alexis很快帮江奇树适应了环境。杀死曲同歌的毕竟不是江奇树，而且大家看得到，对于曲同歌的死他比谁都难过。虽然他没有像戴之远表现得那样歇斯底里，但大家都看得出来他比戴之远更难过。真正的悲痛，是哪怕收拾得非常妥协藏在心里，依然在一举一动中流露出来。  
而且基因人们也都知道，曲同歌是爱这个男人的。  
江奇树在基因人宿舍计算一些模型，空闲时间制作一些小玩意儿，送给基因人姑娘和小孩。大家都很喜欢他的东西。  
“你是我见过的最讨人喜欢的人类。”Alexis称赞他。  
“哈，”江奇树被他逗笑了，“比李少将讨人喜欢吗？”  
“没错，你可爱得多。”Alexis眨眨眼睛，“李少将是长官，要维持一定的威严。所以不会跟我们嬉皮笑脸。”  
“我才没有嬉皮笑脸。”江奇树笑道。  
Alexis帮江奇树扶着木料，江奇树用小钉子把接合部分钉好，最后把雕好的小女孩拼上，一按开关，小女孩就可以唱歌了。  
“真神奇，孩子们一定会非常喜欢的。”Alexis赞叹道。  
“那当然。”江奇树挑挑眉毛。  
小女孩长得非常像曲同歌，她脚下有一只小小的兔纸灯笼。  
“我以为她不喜欢我。”江奇树说，“我不明白她为什么不告诉我。”  
“你终于问我了。”Alexis说，“我就知道你会问的。”  
“因为我们伤害你们太容易了，江奇树。”Alexis说，“我们不懂得控制自己的情感，一旦冲动起来，你们根本没有办法反抗我们。”  
“很少有基因人像Gale那样情绪稳定，生气的时候只是砸砸墙的。”Alexis说。  
“可是我不怕。”江奇树说。  
“但是她会怕。”Alexis望着远方，仿佛陷入了某种回忆之中，“如果你曾经因为一时冲动伤害过你喜欢的人，你就明白那种感觉了。真的非常非常可怕。”  
“Alexis。”江奇树揽着Alexis的肩膀试图安慰他，他不知道Alexis的事情，但他看得出这个基因人很难过。  
“所以不要怪她没有告诉你。”Alexis笑起来，他的蓝眼睛重新闪出光来，“你送给她的东西她都有好好收起来，她一直在用自己的方式爱着你。”  
“我怎么会怪她呢，是我自己傻，居然没有看出来。”江奇树说。  
我什么都看不出来。江奇树伤心地想。  
“如果她不想让你知道，你当然是不会知道的。”Alexis说，“不要怪自己。”  
Alexis拍拍他的肩膀，拿走了他做的八音盒，“我去拿给孩子们看。”  
“嗯。”江奇树点点头。

如果她不想让你知道，你当然是不会知道的。  
江奇树回忆着Alexis的话，想起了季修永。  
那个人，如果他不打算让你知道，那你永远都不可能知道。江奇树想。  
他至今没有办法确定季修永哪一句话是真，哪一句话是假，以及他说每一句话背后的目的是什么。  
那天晚上季修永跟他说的话他在脑海里回忆了很多遍，他猜不透季修永的真实目的。是真的想推开他，跟他分手，还是试图让他产生这样的误会，然后更坚定地陪在季修永身边。他不确定自己的行为是不是已经处于季修永的算计之中。  
季修永走的时候，江奇树很想拉住他，但他忍住了。  
他怕自己再被季修永利用。  
“你不是一个人生活在这个世界上的，你还有亲人，还有朋友。”  
这是季修永说过的话，江奇树想，他不能因为自己的感情冲动给别人造成麻烦。  
但是，江奇树难过地想，他已经很多天没见过季修永了，他依然无法抑制地，想念着他。

66.  
李星泽很清楚曲同歌是傅云闲杀的。  
江奇树很清楚曲同歌不是季修永杀的，江奇树知晓季修永的目的，曲同歌是季修永下出去的一枚棋，不可能自己把自己的棋子吃掉。  
江奇树也看出了李星泽知道真正的凶手是谁。  
李星泽不想骗江奇树，他一点也不想骗他。  
李星泽凝视着那支荷电粒子笔，他不知道傅云闲会在何时何地再出现。他猜不透傅云闲杀曲同歌是出于什么目的。他们曾经是对手，李星泽很清楚这个人迂回的作战习惯，他的目的肯定不止看起来这么简单。而且，李星泽很害怕，如果用傅云闲习惯的概率来表示，李星泽认为江奇树跟傅云闲起冲突，傅云闲会杀掉江奇树的可能性有90%。  
李星泽握着笔的手剧烈地抖起来。  
然后他的手被另一只手握住了，“你看上去很烦恼。”  
李星泽抓住他的手，仿佛怕他走掉。  
“你为什么杀曲同歌？”  
“我不止想杀她。”傅云闲很平静，“戴之远、江奇树、薛敬远我都想杀。”  
“季修永是军部的人，杀他会惊动人类大本营，所以只要他不妄动，活的他比死的他有用。而季修永看中的棋子是戴之远，戴之远是不安定分子，早杀以绝后患。薛敬远虽然也是军方的科学家，但他负责的基因人项目出了差错，军方应该已经对他颇有意见，杀掉他后方不会有什么反应。但留他活着，如果哪一天他的毒菌项目成功了，危害会非常大。”傅云闲顿了顿，“至于江奇树，单纯就是我想杀他，如此而已。”  
“你果然还是不了解人类。”李星泽说，“我们战斗，不只是为了赢。而是通过赢，我们能得到一些什么。”  
“这世界上没有比战争更有破坏力的东西了，没有任何东西值得通过战争去交换。”傅云闲说，“对我来说，赢就是战争的唯一目的，如果想得太多，”傅云闲停了一下，“你们会为你们的感情用事付出高昂的代价。”  
李星泽沉默了一会儿，“我的事，你不要再插手了。”  
“放心，我没有余力插手。”傅云闲说，“我还没有恢复，昨天杀掉曲同歌已经耗费了我很大的能量。我现在很虚弱。”  
李星泽闻言，握了握手中的荷电粒子笔。  
“对，现在你面前的这个我，不要说你，江奇树都可以杀掉。”傅云闲看出了他在想什么。  
“你什么时候能恢复？”李星泽又握了一下那支笔。  
“我给你打个比方，我是一滴蓝色的溶液，被你浇到了大海里，我正在大海里寻找散开的蓝色。”傅云闲说，“所以我也不知道我什么时候能集齐自己。”  
“不恢复你会怎样？”李星泽问。  
“不会怎么样。”傅云闲说。  
“你说的是真话吗？”  
“你觉得我在骗你？”  
“不知道。”李星泽说，“我不了解你。你说你会把一些记忆掉落在我这里，但我什么都没发现。你已经知道我过去所有的生活，但我对你几乎一无所知。我不了解你，不了解你的家乡，不了解你有没有朋友和亲人，关于你，我什么都不了解。”  
“你想了解？”傅云闲问。  
“我当然想。”李星泽说。  
“我说我追求过四十二个情人，而且追求每一个都比追求你更花费心思，你会吃醋吗？”傅云闲笑了。  
李星泽看着他，眼睛危险地眯起，“你追求过我吗？”  
“当然。”傅云闲搂住他的肩膀防止他后退，他一根手指挑起李星泽的下颌，“在战争与平庸交替着的日日夜夜，在遇见你之前，我曾觉得人生毫无意义。我打碎燃烧的星座，恒星的碎片掉落进你的眼眸。我割开我奔流的血脉，把所有的生命注入你的双唇……”  
李星泽冷哼了一声打断了他，“积累了四十二份经验之后，追求我依然只能想出这么蹩脚的情诗吗？”  
傅云闲低声笑起来，显得很愉悦，“那我怎样追求你才显得比较有经验，嗯？”  
李星泽还没来得及想出答案，就被傅云闲吻住了。傅云闲一只手熟门熟路地解决了妨碍两个人更贴近的衣服，非常迅速地进入了追求这项大业的重点环节。  
李星泽被傅云闲的温度蒸的意识迷醉，他倚在傅云闲怀里随着傅云闲颠簸，朦朦胧胧间突然想到，这个外星人在遇见他之前根本不知爱情为何物，这个习惯于采取暴力手段的家伙哪来的理由和耐心去追求四十二个情人。  
可恶，你骗我。李星泽搂住傅云闲好让他进入地更深些，他隔着情欲的雾气对傅云闲怒目而视。  
傅云闲看出了他在想什么，一边握住他的腰狠狠地撞击他一边在他耳边嘀咕，“那我更努力一些向你道歉可以吗。”  
李星泽被傅云闲带起来的快感折磨得全身无力，我并不想接受这种形式的道歉，他瘫软在傅云闲身上想。

67.  
Gale从修复营回来，将采集到的各种数据和照片资料交给Alexis，然后他悄悄地跑到了医疗室。  
我只是偷偷地看他一眼，不会让他发觉。Gale想。  
他靠着夜色的掩护蹲在实验室的窗下，向实验室里偷窥。看到的场景让他大吃一惊。  
薛敬远用针管给自己注射一种蓝色的溶液，Gale给薛敬远当过助手，他能猜到那里边是什么。  
注射完之后，薛敬远整个人沿着试验台滑下去，他嘴唇发青，对着记录仪小声说话。Gale知道他在记录实验现象。  
接着，Gale看到薛敬远的手无力地垂下去，记录仪滚落在地。  
Gale再也忍耐不住，他冲进实验室，抱住薛敬远，“你还好吗？”  
薛敬远睁开眼，他的脸色白的可怕，他艰难地抬起手抚摸Gale的脸，“又出现幻觉了。”  
然后薛敬远凑近吻了他一下，他的双唇轻轻颤抖着，只是碰了一下。  
Gale抱住他，“我回来了，教授。不是幻觉。”  
薛敬远把头靠在实验桌上，用左手搂住Gale。  
“你真的回来了吗？”薛敬远问。  
“嗯。”  
“在我身边，不要走了好吗？”薛敬远问。  
“好。”Gale很高兴。  
薛敬远摇了摇头，他拿着注射器靠近Gale的右手垂了下去，注射器跌在了地上。他用冰凉的唇亲了亲Gale的额头，薛敬远的体温现在比Gale还要冰冷。  
他双手紧紧抱住Gale，没有再说话。  
他知道Gale不会反抗他，但当Gale真的坐在他面前，他做不到把毒菌溶液注射到Gale身上。  
薛敬远这段时间一直在做实验，毒菌需要实体注射观察效果，他没有基因人样本。如果到最后都没有进行实验，只能将未通过实验的毒菌投放到基因人军营里，效果不好再实施进一步研发。毒菌对人类的伤害程度也需要实验，薛敬远亲自当了试验品。初期的毒菌对人类有一点毒副作用，所以他的身体状况相当糟糕，他需要一边为自己治疗一边继续他的实验。  
Gale看到的，已经是第七批毒菌了。  
“你怎么能这么傻呢？”Gale抱住薛敬远说，“居然把毒菌溶液注射到自己身上。”  
“如果我知道你会这样对待自己，我一定不会走的。”Gale看着薛敬远，压抑着内心的愤怒，“您这样伤害自己，您知道我会非常难过吗？”  
薛敬远没有说话。  
Gale默默地思考了很长时间，“教授，Alexis说如果我们赢了，就把您抓过去当人质，用手铐铐起来，我想对你做什么就对你做什么，你再也不能伤害自己了。”  
薛敬远笑了一下，“你想对我做什么？”  
“我想把你和我铐在一起，我们再也不分开了。”Gale说。  
“你现在就可以做我的人质。”Gale仿佛想到了什么，“我不把你铐起来我也可以想对你做什么就做什么，你反抗不了我的，教授。”  
薛敬远揉了揉他的头发，“你终于意识到这点了吗？在基因人面前，人类非常弱小。所以人类不敢和基因人和平共处，他们怕基因人早晚有一天会伤害他们。”  
Gale没有再听薛敬远的话，他把薛敬远打横抱起来，“从现在起您就是我的人质了，我想让您做什么您就做什么，您不能反抗我。”  
他飞速奔跑在回军营的路上，薛敬远的重量对他不算什么。薛敬远歪歪头，枕在他的肩膀上。  
“如果你把我抓起来，我的确什么都不能做了。”薛敬远喃喃地说。

68.  
“Alexis，你不能这么做。”Gale很生气。  
“Gale，你不能让他这么进来，他体内有毒菌。”Alexis说。  
“我一晚上都和他在一起，我什么事都没有。”Gale说。  
“人类是狡猾的生命体，我不能信任他们。”Alexis坚决地说。  
“没事的，Alexis。”江奇树说，“我看过了，他的毒菌只能混在溶液里起作用，我们只要确定他没把溶液带进来就好。”  
“可是我们要怎么确定这一点呢？”Alexis无邪的蓝眼睛里闪出疑问的光。  
“对啊，要怎么确定这一点呢，难道要把他的衣服脱光吗？”江奇树也把眼镜瞪得圆圆的。  
“中校，这好像是个好主意。”Alexis欣喜地说。  
“确实是个好主意。”江奇树自夸起来丝毫不感到难为情。  
“Gale，你觉得呢？”Alexis问。  
“没问题。”看Alexis松口允许他进去，Gale很开心。伸手就要解薛敬远的扣子，薛敬远却按住了他的手。  
“你们两个在唱二人传吗？”薛敬远看向江奇树和Alexis。  
“人类是狡猾的生命体，我们也是为了维护自身的安全。”Alexis说。  
“没错，我作证，薛敬远是个非常狡猾的人类。”江奇树说。  
“让Gale做就好，我们可以闭上眼睛。”Alexis善解人意地说。  
“对，我们不会偷看的。”江奇树也善解人意。  
“Gale，你要确保他除了自己什么也没带进去，否则我们大家会有危险。”Alexis严肃地说。  
“好。”Gale点了一下头，非常郑重地答应了。  
Alexis和江奇树配合地转过身子去。  
“教授，人质是不能说不的。”Gale强硬起来。  
薛敬远无奈地放下了手，任Gale解开他的扣子和皮带，甚至检查了他身体的各个角落，Gale心思纯洁地完成任务，薛敬远心情很复杂，又没法开口跟Gale讲清楚。  
检查完毕后，Gale用Alexis带过来的床单裹住薛敬远，把他打横抱起带到他的房间。  
“我们是做了一件好事吧。”江奇树问。  
“这要看薛教授怎么想了。”Alexis天真地微笑着。  
江奇树看了看军营外的那个世界，现在那里，只剩下季修永一个人了。  
那个人会很孤独吧，江奇树想，虽然那个人一直都是孤独的，而且好像已经很习惯了。

薛敬远纠结的心情完全被江奇树和Alexis的一唱一和搅散了，薛敬远吃掉Gale从修复营带回来的药片，他感到身体好了很多，心情也是。  
“教授，你已经是人质了，所以不能再保护人类了。”Gale看着他的眼睛说，“人质是什么都不能做的。”  
“好。”薛敬远说。他想这么多年他真的很累了，现在他想安心当个人质。  
“人质可以亲吻绑架他的人吗？”薛敬远问Gale。  
“当然。”Gale低下头吻了他。

69.  
Alexis拉起了他的琴，江奇树随着悠扬的音乐声想起某个人。  
他现在在做什么？  
去看看吧。江奇树想。  
他站起来，朝着那片已经陷入黑暗的地方走去。  
Alexis仍然沉浸在他的琴声中，他想江中校一向是这样的，对着他爱的人勇敢地走过去，从来不计较会不会有回报。

江奇树看到季修永的时候，他正坐在窗子边抽烟，一点火光在他指尖明灭，镜片反着光，谁也不知道他在想什么。  
察觉到江奇树的存在，他走过来，把烟放到江奇树唇边。江奇树叼住那根烟，季修永借着那点微弱的火星看他。  
“原来你真的喜欢我。”季修永说，江奇树看不清他表情。  
“我很少有看不明白的问题，但你确实让我看不明白，江奇树。”  
“你怎么喜欢上我的？”他好像真的很苦恼。  
“因为你不差啊。长得不差，风度也不差。”江奇树坦然地直视着他。  
“看不出你是这么自卑的一个人，你不值得被喜欢吗？”江奇树问他。  
“这个问题太尖锐了，不过我想回答你，江奇树。”季修永笑了笑，“我的确不值得。”  
“切。”江奇树哼了一声，把季修永给他的烟扔到地上踩熄，然后拉住季修永的衣领把他拉过来吻他，“那就当我傻吧，反正你们都觉得我傻。”  
季修永从善如流地把江奇树压在墙上，扶住他的下巴吻下去。  
“你主动送上门来，不吃掉不是我的作风。”季修永说。  
江奇树主动解了自己扣子，“本来就是给你吃的。”  
季修永玩味地看着他，“你确定吗？我跟你说的你确定你都想明白了？不管是喜欢我还是被我喜欢，都不是什么好事。”  
“不是你说什么我都要听的。”江奇树说，他把自己扣子解完了，胸膛全都露在季修永的视线下，“我都这样子了你还不动吗？难道还要我色诱你？”  
季修永低声笑了一下，“这个倒不用。”  
季修永缓慢地进入他，极具耐心地捻弄他的敏感点，江奇树被他卡在即将释放的关口，难受得要哭出来。  
季修永一直没摘眼镜，他观察着江奇树的表情，他很无措。  
为什么？季修永想，为什么在他告诉江奇树这么多东西之后，江奇树还愿意向他走过来？  
“这么磨蹭真不像你。”江奇树伸手拿掉他的眼镜，帮他拂开他鼻尖上的头发丝，挺起腰向他吻过来，“做这种事的时候不要胡思乱想。”  
江奇树还没碰到季修永，季修永就射了。  
“唔……”江奇树身体一软，季修永搂住他。  
“好，我不胡思乱想了，我们再来一次。”季修永说。

江奇树回去的时候，发现李星泽倚在树上等他。李星泽远远望着他虚浮的脚步，无奈地笑了一下。  
“要我扶你吗？”  
“不用，我自己能走。”江奇树说。  
“我发现你喜欢不爱搭理你的人，越不搭理你你越往上凑，这就是典型的自虐人格。”李星泽说。  
“他不是不爱搭理我，他只是不够勇敢。”江奇树认真地解释，“他觉得他的工作、他的行事作风会伤害到我。”  
“但是我不怕。”江奇树说。  
李星泽没有再说话。  
“我不会再犯在曲同歌身上犯过的错误了，如果我觉得对方喜欢我，我一定不会放开他的。”江奇树说，“我知道季修永喜欢我，我确定这一点。”  
“以前我也觉得曲同歌喜欢我，但我不敢确定……当我确定的时候，已经晚了。所以这次我不会再被推开了。”江奇树说。  
“那我祝你幸福。”李星泽说。  
“我刚刚就很幸福。”江奇树笑得像个阴谋得逞的小孩，“他像个被虐待久了的童工，被刚认识的大人赠送了糖果。因为不习惯所以手足无措。我从认识他到现在没见过他那种表情。非常可爱。”江奇树说。  
“被虐待久了的童工，这是什么烂比喻。而且季修永那种人和可爱有什么关系。”李星泽吐槽道，“只有爱他的人才会觉得他可爱。”李星泽说。  
“所以不是同情和一时兴起。”江奇树认真地说，“我真的爱他。”  
江奇树露出一个很温暖的笑容。  
李星泽望着他，愣了一下。

70.  
当你变得不幸福的时候，别人的幸福就会特别的扎眼。  
戴之远把自己关在屋子里，不想出去工作。基因人们都成双结对地呆在一起，只有他，失去了他的爱人，并且在人群面前暴露了可悲又可怜的真相，他从来都没有得到过她的爱情。  
而那个夺走他爱情的人类每天呆在军营里，被那群拥有爱情的基因人称赞，连Alexis都很喜欢那个人类。  
戴之远足不出户，每天自我折磨。  
Alexis来找他聊天。  
“你和我不一样，Alexis，你至少得到了爱情。”戴之远忧伤地说。  
“不，我和你一样，我没有得到过爱情。”Alexis温柔地抚摸着他的大提琴，“他不爱我，但他希望我开心，他希望我知道自己被爱着，所以他告诉我他爱我。”  
“我得到的是友情。”Alexis说，“曲同歌愿意跟你在一起，让你开心，已经是很珍贵的友情了。”  
“但你要的是友情吗，Alexis？”戴之远问。  
“重点不是我想要什么，而是他希望我开心。”Alexis的蓝眼睛显得很快乐，“所以我应该开心起来。”  
“曲同歌希望你开心，所以你也应该开心起来。”Alexis说。  
戴之远沉默了一会儿，“我总是不能像你这么乐观，Alexis。”  
“我是想了很久才想通的，你也可以慢慢来，我们还有很多时间。”Alexis自信地说，“我们的基地转移工作已经开始实施了，我们马上就能转移，人类就找不到我们了。”  
“到时候，你也许会找到新的爱情。”Alexis对着他挤挤眼睛，“好的伴侣有很多的。”  
戴之远点点头。  
Alexis离开了，Alexis知道戴之远并没有他以为的那么爱曲同歌，他只是自尊心受到了伤害。Alexis认为戴之远很快就会走出来，重新投入到他们的工作中去。投入工作之后，就不会再被往事折磨了。Alexis想。

Alexis回到他的房间，他最近的工作非常忙，需要跟着江奇树学习科学，帮助基因人在地表重建一个家园。他希望Gale能从薛教授那里学到一些人类的知识，这样就可以帮助基因人制定繁衍计划。  
但Gale是个整天围着人质打转的白痴，Alexis心想，薛教授拿自己当试验品，亲手把自己的身体搞得很糟，Gale需要照顾他。而且以Gale的白痴程度，是不可能从薛教授那里套出知识的。  
身为绑架犯，不是应该拿着刀逼问人质，威胁他不说出基因人繁衍的知识就戳瞎他的眼睛，废了他的腿吗？  
Alexis想，自己要是敢这么做的话，一定会先被Gale痛殴一顿。  
不过不急，他们现在有了修复工具，没有人类他们也能活很久。反正薛教授已经是他们的人质了，以后可以慢慢套话，不需要着急。  
到时候，只要骗Gale他和薛教授有小孩后薛教授会更安心地呆在他身边，他就会想办法和薛教授生小孩的。Alexis没有压力地想。  
Alexis把江奇树写给他的数学符号温习了一遍，把一些简单易于理解的部分发放到军营里，号召大家一起钻研学习。  
之后，他就可以休息了。  
关于一个人的记忆在一片黑暗中涌现出来。  
Alexis微笑着，进入了梦乡。

71.  
李星泽和江奇树沿着小路回军营。  
这条路上的某一处曾经洒满曲同歌的血，后来被清理掉了，仿佛什么也没发生。曲同歌渐渐被忘却，生活还要向前。  
今天，他们快要走过那个地方的时候，江奇树却觉得哪里不对。  
溶溶的月色下站着一个人，右手手臂在月光下呈现一种金属质感，那个人逆着光，江奇树看不清他的脸。  
但江奇树却知道他是谁。  
江奇树站住了。  
李星泽上前一步，挡在江奇树身前，江奇树绕过了他，站到傅云闲面前。  
“初次见面，我是傅云闲。”那个人向着江奇树伸出左手，“我知道地球上握手要用右手，但我认为机械臂也许不够有诚意。”  
“初次见面，江奇树。”江奇树跟他握了握手。  
“我现在身体很虚弱，能出现的时间不多，所以我希望您能把我的恋人交给我。”傅云闲说。  
“恋人？”江奇树看了李星泽一眼。  
李星泽脸色有点难看，但江奇树看明白了。  
“好。”江奇树说，“等您身体恢复后，我再和您解决我们之间的事。”说完江奇树绕过傅云闲回军营，两人交错的时候他碰到了傅云闲的机械臂。  
“抱歉。”江奇树说。  
是个聪明人，傅云闲想。  
“他完全不懂掩饰他的杀意。”傅云闲评价道。  
“换成你，你也掩饰不了。”李星泽说。  
“换成我，我已经死了。”傅云闲说，“我会判断出我真的很虚弱，立刻把我扣起来。然后把季修永叫过来，催眠你套出杀死我的方法。”  
“江奇树不是战士，他没有你那么丰富的战斗经验。”李星泽说。  
“他会因为我是你的恋人不杀我吗？”傅云闲突然地问。  
“他会想办法把你弄得生不如死，然后看在我的面子上饶了你。”李星泽笑了一下。  
“那他是不是会强奸我？在你们地球上，让一个战士生不如死的最好方法好像是强奸他。”傅云闲若有所思。  
李星泽觉得自己真想打他。  
“我知道您会替他强奸我的，将军。您那么关心他。”傅云闲无耻地说。  
李星泽简直不想搭理他了。  
两个人一起走回李星泽的房间，傅云闲抬头看着挂在天边的满月，“在地球上看月球真是美丽，明明月球是不会发光的。”  
“你的家乡看不到类似的吗？”李星泽问。  
“我的家乡是金属的丛林，我们在其中像你们的鱼类在海中遨游。我们那里是无所谓光的，我的家乡本身就是一颗会发光的恒星。”傅云闲转过头看着他笑了一下，“我其实也会发光，你想看吗？”  
“现在不想看，等你恢复之后吧。”李星泽说。李星泽知道傅云闲读取他记忆的时候指尖会发光，他分析发光对傅云闲来说应该属于一种自我消耗行为。傅云闲现在很虚弱，所以他暂时不想看。  
“好。”傅云闲笑笑。  
“跟我说说你们的红色盒子。”李星泽说。  
“什么？”傅云闲看到李星泽脸红了。  
“描述一下那个情景。”李星泽扭过头说。  
“可我现在只想亲你怎么办？”傅云闲停下了。  
“唔……”  
李星泽右手抵着傅云闲的胸膛想要推开他，这里离军营太近了，有人看到会很麻烦。  
傅云闲无视了他的反抗，亲够了才放开他。  
李星泽重获呼吸后微微气喘，“不要逃避话题。”  
“红色的盒子是一种红金属箱，在早期，强者用红金属箱捕捉弱者当作食物。”傅云闲说，“我们战胜其他文明后有了新的补充能量的方式，所以红色的盒子就被用来干别的了。比如我们完成拟人态后，”傅云闲犹豫地看了李星泽一眼，“我们完成拟人态后增生了情欲，所以红色的盒子里装的基本上是泄欲工具，比如通过培养皿培养出的人类。”  
“你想象过把我装进去吗？”李星泽问。  
“……”傅云闲说，“这是我掉落在你那里的记忆吗？”  
“……”李星泽不想回答。  
“如果有机会带你去我的星球，我可以给你看我种的花。”傅云闲决定转移话题，“我是个非常杰出的花匠，不过我们的花和你们的不一样，我们的花是将宇宙中的暗物质显形，重新点亮它们的光泽。”  
李星泽没有说话。  
傅云闲看了看他，“你是不是在担心见公婆？我没有父母，你放心。”  
“……”李星泽很佩服傅云闲的无耻程度，但这种问题他决定不要跟他纠缠，无视比较好。  
傅云闲又谈了一些别的，比如他的朋友，他的生活。傅云闲在他的星球居然人缘不错，他和他的朋友每天都在探测星际文明，然后跑到异星发动战争，他们是群不折不扣的战争狂。偶尔遇到适合养花的物质，傅云闲会提取他们的数据库带回他们的星球进行养殖，比如傅云闲在家里饲养了很多很多人类。  
李星泽默默地听着，没有说什么。  
傅云闲察觉到了他的异常，但他决定暂时不提出来。

两个人回到李星泽的房间，傅云闲把李星泽抱到李星泽的床上。  
“在这么柔软的地方，我们好像是第一次。”傅云闲说。  
李星泽张开身体准备接受傅云闲的服务，想外星人果然是没有羞耻心的。  
傅云闲压在他身上，把自己的刘海向后撩，“我其实不像他吧。”  
李星泽望着那双深不见底的眼睛，最后闭上眼，“不像。”  
傅云闲在李星泽耳边轻轻笑了一声，“当时有一点爱我是不是？”  
“是。”李星泽说。  
傅云闲搂住他，“也感觉到了我有一点爱你。”  
“对。”李星泽说。  
“但是很难接受？”  
李星泽没有说话，他翻身把傅云闲压在床上，低下头主动亲吻他。  
傅云闲沿着他肩膀的骨节抚摸，分开李星泽的双腿让他坐在自己身上，傅云闲看着李星泽在他身上挺起腰，身体拉出非常好看的弧度，月光透过窗子照在他身上，他白色的头发贴在额头上，眼睛雾蒙蒙地看向傅云闲。  
傅云闲伸出手拂开李星泽的刘海和他对视。  
爱情就是因为遇见这个人才发生的，傅云闲想。

72.  
季修永给自己点了一根烟，回忆刚才江奇树的每一个动作、每一个表情。他心里很空茫，一个理智且不贪婪的人，得到了自己不配得到也不该得到的东西，并不会感到喜悦。他陷入了一种无法纾解的焦躁之中。  
这种感觉很熟悉，多年前他曾经体会过。  
一个故事可以有很多种版本，每一种都可以很像真的。  
那真是个非常出色的人，我的确很爱他，季修永想。  
John接近季修永的时候像个笨蛋，谈情技巧为零，但季修永看得出他在装傻，他是个演技拙劣的演员。于是John坦白了一切，他是政界某个老头子安插过来的钉子，只要季修永对某件事装瞎，他就是他的了。  
季修永想老头子对他对John的感情还真有信心。  
不过季修永不是不懂变通的人，笑纳了这份礼物。如果John能再有耐心一点，不要过早地暴露他的野心，自己说不定真的能爱他爱到不能自拔，然后成全了他。  
可惜没有如果。  
John太急了，也高估了季修永对他的感情，他入侵了季修永的数据库，想要调一部分资料出去。这种事再让季修永装瞎，他会很为难。季修永果断地清除了他的一部分记忆，但他怀疑John的上家也许不是明面上那个老头子，所以把他放在眼皮子底下观察了一段时间，并且强制性地把他的手下插进去当了钉子。原来John不是个糟糕的演员，他只是知道什么时候应该显得自己演技很差。  
事情果然不出所料，小鱼后边有大鱼。  
剩下的事情就简单了，该处理的处理掉，该杀的杀掉。因为落网的鱼太大，牵扯出的人物太多，季修永最后对事情进行了一些伪装，变成了一个烂俗无聊的爱情故事。  
这可从来不是个爱情故事啊，季修永勾了勾嘴角，把烟掐灭了。  
他这种人，注定没有亲情，没有友情，更不会有爱情。  
薛敬远还有选择的权利，但是他没有。二十四小时的监控就钉在他的骨头里，他必须让一切看起来非常合理。  
他知道江奇树接近他没有任何企图，但这样好的人和感情，他配不上。  
呆在他这种人身边，早晚有一天会被心怀叵测的人盯上。到时候不止江奇树自己，江奇树的家人都会被波及。  
他这种人，不该拥有任何美好的感情。  
下次江奇树来的时候，必须采取一些手段了。季修永想，他把手中的烟蒂消解掉，今天他抽烟抽的太多了。

到时间后，红色的通讯信号灯如常地亮起来，季修永开始投入工作。薛敬远走后，这里只剩下他自己了，他必须加快一下节奏。  
至少他要让他的老同事放心地死掉。季修永想。  
他知道薛敬远对他自己做了非常危险的事情，季修永不是医生，对生物科学毫无了解，不知道那些颜色古怪的溶液注射进人体的实际效果。但他是人类心理的专家，他非常了解他这位共事多年的老同事。  
能让他放弃这么多年的坚持，对自己软弱的感情低头，一切都指向唯一一个可能：他快死了。

73.  
薛敬远站在窗口，轻轻地摆弄一株绿色的植物，这是他来到基因人军营后弄出的东西，叶子青翠欲滴，在地表阳光的照耀下脉络分明而清晰。  
非常漂亮，薛敬远想。  
“一天浇两次水，中午最热的时候浇一次，晚上睡前浇一次。”薛敬远叮嘱Gale。  
“明白。”Gale回答。  
“Alexis还是常常想起汤少校吗？”薛敬远问。  
“这是当然的。”Gale回答。  
“Alexis不如江中校豁达，江中校已经懂得放下曲同歌的死了。”薛敬远说。  
“江中校没有忘记，教授。他一直在想着她。要不然他就不会那么执着地想替她报仇了。”Gale回答。  
“江奇树最近的确把太多时间花在研究那些数据上了。”薛敬远皱皱眉。江奇树遇到了那个杀死曲同歌的人，那个人不是地球生命体，江奇树不知道用什么方法收集了一些数据，发现和之前入侵地球的外星人是同种生命体。江奇树再次集结了所有资料，想要弄明白怎样才能杀死这种异星体。  
李星泽对这件事显得无动于衷，薛敬远直觉这件事跟李星泽脱不了关系，但他搞不清事情的究竟，也不方便说什么。  
“太沉溺于过去不是好习惯，会让我们忽略掉真正重要的事情。”薛敬远皱着眉头说，“江中校的时间应该做些更有意义的事情。”  
“Alexis已经可以代替他做了，Alexis非常聪明。基因人不能什么都依靠人类。”Gale回答。  
“这是Alexis说的？”薛敬远问。  
“对。”Gale说。  
“那你们要加油。”薛敬远笑了笑。  
“Alexis说我们将来还可以生小孩子。”Gale很羞涩，“Alexis说在人类的家庭里，相爱的人是应该有小孩的。”  
“我们会有小孩吗，教授？”Gale问道。  
薛敬远被Gale惊到了。  
“您不想吗，教授？”Gale放低了声音，他显得有点低落。  
“不是，我不是这个意思。”薛敬远连忙否认，他低头想了一会儿，“如果只是小孩的话，通过体外的受精卵合成技术也不是不可行，就是不知道我们的基因序列会不会存在冲突。这得进行一些实验才能确定。”薛敬远说。  
“所以我们会有小孩？”Gale很兴奋。  
“你很喜欢小孩吗？”薛敬远问，“我以为你会更喜欢只有我们两个人在一起。”  
“我只喜欢您。但Alexis说有了小孩的家庭会更加牢固。”  
“所以你是怕我会离开你？”薛敬远问。  
“是。”Gale犹豫了一下点了点头，“最近……我也说不清楚，但我总是觉得，你又要离开我了。”  
薛敬远笑起来，“我现在是你的人质了，如果你不放我走，我是不能离开你的。”  
Gale焦急地抓住他的手，“我不会放您走的。”  
“所以不要再担心这种事情了。”薛敬远揉了揉他银灰色的头发。

74.  
江奇树已经闷在屋里算了一星期的模型，他几乎不吃不喝，拼尽全力解构傅云闲的生命体存在形式，想要找到一个突破口。但李星泽知道对那层金属物质过分执着，江奇树是找不到答案的。  
江奇树已经一周没去找过季修永了，这对江奇树而言，不太正常。  
江奇树每一次去季修永那边李星泽都会坐在路边等他，一方面是怕江奇树出事，他摸不透傅云闲的行动规则，他怕江奇树遭遇和曲同歌一样的事，另一方面他也拿不准季修永会不会对江奇树的记忆进行干预，他必须确保江奇树进入军营后不会出现对基因人产生危害的行为和言论。  
上一次江奇树从季修永那里出来，他头发被汗水打湿了，脸颊依然泛着水红色，几乎走几步就要一个踉跄。李星泽走上去把他扶住，江奇树当时很正常，他有点不好意思，“你以后还是不要来接我了。  
“闭嘴吧。”李星泽背起他，把他带回军营。  
第二天江奇树醒来后重新投入了他的模型演算，行为没有任何异常。  
但截止到今天，他已经一周没去季修永那里，而且据Alexis说，那晚之后，江奇树再也没有提起过季修永。  
一定有事情发生了，李星泽心想。  
李星泽决定直接开口问他，江奇树是个坦诚的人，开门见山是最好的方式。  
提到季修永，江奇树却显得很茫然，“我必须去看他吗？”  
李星泽思索了一会儿，“你们现在是什么关系？”  
“什么关系？”江奇树显得很诧异。  
看着江奇树的表情，李星泽什么都明白了，季修永终究还是没有放过程奇树。  
“你那天晚上在他那里做了什么？一周前那个晚上。”李星泽问。  
江奇树脸红了，“做了一点大人之间的事。”  
“还有吗？”李星泽的脸色不太好看。  
“没有了。”江奇树不懂李星泽为什么这么问，“我们毕竟曾经是情侣，在这种荒无人烟的地方，相互解决一下需求，也没什么不妥吧。”说到这里，江奇树又脸红了。  
“他有交给你一些溶液吗？”李星泽问。  
“你是说薛敬远的毒菌溶液？”江奇树瞪大了眼睛，“你为什么会这么想，我不会做这种事。”  
李星泽不再说话，他走了。  
江奇树望着他的背影，露出了茫然的表情。不过他的朋友向来都有许多秘密瞒着他，他不介意这些。现在他的当务之急是解构手头的外星人模型，他要为曲同歌报仇。  
季修永嘛……江奇树想，自己最近好像不再需要他了。  
他也不知道之前为什么会那么想见他。  
可能男人的需求也像女人的生理期一样，存在一定的周期性吧。那几天刚好……比较旺盛。  
江奇树脸又悄无声息地红了红，但他很快忽略了这一点，投入到他的工作中去。

李星泽把Alexis叫过来商量事情，“戴之远最近的行为有异常吗？”  
Alexis思考了很久，“没有。”  
“你迟疑了。”李星泽说。  
“他没有出过军营，应该不是他。”Alexis说，“除非他有别的方式拿到溶液。”  
“加强布控工作。”李星泽说。找不到任何可怀疑的对象，只能加紧监视力度。  
“好。”Alexis忧心忡忡地离开了。  
李星泽闭上眼，这个乐观谨慎的青年，很少在他面前露出这种神情。  
他也在担心会有大事发生。  
他们两个人都有丰富的临战经验，这种经验让他们有时会依赖自己的直觉，最近军中接连有基因人生病，不是严重的病情，却透着一种古怪。  
他和Alexis的第一反应都是薛敬远的溶液。  
李星泽仔细检查了基因人专供的能量补给溶液，没有发现异常。但他很怀疑是不是真的没有异常。他不懂生物科学，不确定薛敬远是不是做了隐藏措施。  
这种疑问，薛敬远不可能回答他。  
Alexis曾经旁敲侧击地让Gale去试探，但Gale拒绝了。  
“我要尊重薛教授的立场，Alexis。”Gale低声说，“对不起。”  
李星泽叹了口气，本来以薛敬远的缜密，Gale也不可能试探得到。他不清楚Gale是否了解薛敬远的身体状况，他了解他的朋友，不是到了最后关头，他不会把他的工作放弃得这么彻底。  
再想到江奇树，李星泽突然觉得很失望。  
他们三个人，被命运的洪流推到这一步，居然谁都没有得到美好的结局。  
李星泽握了握手中的荷电粒子笔，傅云闲已经很多天没有出现过了。  
他对傅云闲的了解太少太少，只要傅云闲不来见他，他永远也找不到他。

75.  
红色的讯号灯一闪一闪，季修永通过变声器，低声和那头的人交谈，对方显得义愤填膺，季修永耐心地安慰对方。  
“谢谢你，跟你聊过之后我感觉好多了。”  
“不要这么说，”季修永微笑着回答道，声音甜蜜，“我爱你啊。”  
“我也爱你。”对方愉悦地回答道。  
季修永等那头断了信号，也走到一边，简单收拾了一下薛敬远的溶液。  
薛敬远留下了两种溶液，第一种是最终的完成品，是只针对基因人的杀剂。第二种是半成品，会引起一些轻微的病症，对人类和基因人都有作用，只不过人类感染的概率相对较小，且毒菌在基因人体内经过发展，会缓慢侵蚀基因人的生命系统，最终致死。  
“没有经过实验，所以效果全都只是理论上的。”薛敬远说。  
季修永已经把第二种投入到了基因人军营，他通过一种雾气装置将溶液散到军营里，拜托通讯那头的人将蒸汽收集凝结，稀释到基因人的能量补给液中。  
这也是薛敬远教他的方法。  
“希望你能在那边享受你的爱情。”季修永想。  
他祝福对方的同时非常清楚地知道这不可能，他太了解他的老同事，他被他的工作和他的道德感夹在中间，永远不得解脱。  
那样的人，到死的前一秒都不会好过，季修永想。  
还是我这样生活比较轻松，季修永躺在椅子上小憩，对错于我没什么要紧，我完成我的工作就足够了。我不制定也不判断规则，我只是执行它们。  
但一闭上眼，他就看见江奇树的脸。  
非常干净的一双眼睛，深情地望着他。  
“你还真是阴魂不散啊。”季修永勾了勾嘴角，还没有形成弧度，就垮了下去。

那天晚上的江奇树伏在他身上，他用蛊惑的语调对江奇树说了很多下流话，江奇树的身体被他折磨得像一条渴水的鱼。  
“你这里是不是偶尔也会疼。”江奇树亲吻他心脏的位置，轻声问他。  
“那里空荡荡的，什么也没有，当然不会疼。”季修永回答他。  
“可是它在跳。”江奇树把手掌覆在他的胸膛上，江奇树的掌纹细密，轻轻地烙在那里。  
江奇树把耳朵贴在他的胸口，“它告诉我好多事情，我觉得我要对你好一点。”  
“告诉了你什么？”季修永问他。  
“寂寞啊。”江奇树温柔地说，“它告诉我你也很想抛开一切，去一个没有监视器，没有讯问室，可以自由自在做自己的地方。去过普通人的生活。”  
季修永看着他，没有讲话。  
“我最近发现了外星人。”江奇树笑得很神秘，“我正在研究他们的生命体结构，我发现他们的结构可以全屏蔽所有的通讯信号。”  
“也就是说，”江奇树的眼睛亮得像整个银河都落在他眼睛里，“等我们把基因人的新基地建好，我可以创造一个让所有监视器失效的地方。到时候我像Gale带走薛敬远一样把你带走，你是不能反抗我的。”  
江奇树低下头亲吻他，“你的骑士要把你从笼子里救出去了。”  
“我帅吗？你爱我吗？”江奇树问。  
季修永手指插到江奇树头发里，他一句话也说不出口，只能把所有的感情放入到动物本能，江奇树的身体被热量和情欲烧成粉红色，他被他折叠成各种形状，季修永抱住他，竭尽所能让他愉快。  
在江奇树精疲力尽之后季修永按照原定计划完成了一切。  
人在身体疲惫的时候思维也会变得脆弱。  
“我爱你，这是一句真话。”季修永对他笑了笑，“但这句你不必记得。”  
江奇树抽搐着，他全身每一处都在痛苦地痉挛，手指死死按住额头，他在一种可以令他窒息的疼痛里挣扎。  
“我们什么关系也没有。”季修永说，“你没有爱过我”  
“好好研究外星人，想出毁灭它们的方法。”季修永说。  
江奇树努力地反抗他，那双眼睛深情而坚定地望着他，像一个来拯救他的骑士。但季修永丝毫不放松地逼迫着江奇树，酷刑缓慢而漫长，那是真正的酷刑，全身上下每一条神经都被烈焰细细地焚烧，直到旧事纷纷死亡。  
江奇树眼睛里的生命力终于渐渐地黯淡了。  
他绝望地闭上眼睛。  
“我们什么关系也没有，你没有爱过我”  
“好好研究外星人，想出毁灭它们的方法。”  
江奇树感到自己美丽的记忆世界燃起了一把大火，熄灭之后，一片荒原。  
但荒原之后，仍然有许多美丽的地方。  
江奇树笑了一下，他睁开眼，季修永在细细地亲吻他。  
“舒服吗？”季修永问。  
“嗯。”江奇树脸红了，他想他怎么又来找季修永做这种事。  
季修永摸了摸他的唇角，“差不多了，你走吧。”  
“好。”江奇树穿上衣服，一瘸一拐地走出去。  
季修永望着他的背影。  
真的很疼，季修永按了按自己心脏的位置。  
但是很快就不疼了，季修永这样告诉自己。

76.  
李星泽正在计划转移路线图，突然间，房间里的灯全部暗了下来，李星泽正欲起身查看问题出在哪，一只手按住了他的肩膀，他只能坐在椅子上。  
然后，他看到一朵花。  
明亮的、皎洁的、仿佛沐浴着月光。  
金色的光粒子音符般围着花朵跳跃。  
非常美，李星泽想。  
花慢慢地在傅云闲指尖熄灭，灯光重新亮起来。  
李星泽起身抱住了傅云闲，非常用力地。  
“想我了？”傅云闲问他。  
“嗯。”李星泽顿了一下，“你总是不出现。”  
“因为要攒集能量。”傅云闲指尖擦出一点光，“刚才的花不好看吗？”  
“可以等你恢复之后再看。”李星泽握住傅云闲的手指。  
“比起花更愿意看见我，所以我比花好看是吗？”傅云闲笑问。  
“对，人比花艳。”  
“这是在夸我吗？”  
“当然。”李星泽笑了笑。傅云闲喜欢他这么笑。  
傅云闲低头浏览了一下李星泽的路线图，“最近压力很大。”  
“是。”李星泽说。  
“时间很紧张？”  
“基因人的整体成长性不够，除去少数杰出的个体，基因人群体学习能力偏弱，计划中的工江建造缓慢，而且不一定达标。相比较而言，后方人类学习能力远超基因人，他们在后方的作战演习恐怕已经有了一定成效。”  
“身为指挥官，在作战开始前你就应该明白这些。”傅云闲说。  
“我明白。”李星泽眼神骤然锋利起来，“我会让我的战士们获得配得上他们的结局。”  
“对战士来说，战死是最好的结局。”傅云闲微笑道。  
“对，战死。”李星泽说。  
“你呢？”傅云闲问。  
“我是一个战士，Z将军。”李星泽回答他。  
傅云闲看着李星泽，光看他的脸，傅云闲经常会忘记他是这个战场上叱咤风云的将军，曾经若干次和自己战斗过，甚至炸毁了他们的战舰。他应该呆在红色的盒子里，身着柔滑的衣衫，接受强者的爱抚。但像这种时刻，李星泽身上的决然之气，让傅云闲又品尝到了战斗的酣畅快感，他的手指沿着李星泽绯红的唇瓣下滑，最后环住他的脖子，“您不死在我手里我会很遗憾的，将军。”  
“我跟您一样遗憾。”李星泽说，他眼神非常温柔，一种带着无尽遗憾的温柔，他望着他的敌人，也望着他的情人。  
他曾经用他最难以接受的方式侮辱过他，也曾经为了取悦他自损尊严换上另一个人的脸，还曾经深入到他的记忆迷宫治愈他心底淤积的伤痕。他们之间的点点滴滴让李星泽感到伤感。李星泽曾经不愿意回忆这些，以献祭尊严为代价获得的愉悦感是病态和可耻的，但当他真的亲手了结了这个男人，他灵魂深处的痛苦却缓慢扼住了他的心。在他以为傅云闲死去了的那些日日夜夜，对这个男人的一无所知让他非常非常孤独。他想念他。  
“我爱你。”李星泽说。  
“你知道我听到这句话是什么感觉吗？”傅云闲的双眼在夜色里流光溢彩，“我想立刻带你走，带你回我的母星，把你带到我的花园里。然后告诉整个母星这个人类爱我。那是比赢了一场足够让这个宇宙毁灭的战争还要好的事情。好一万倍。”  
“你的母星会觉得你是个愚蠢的疯子。”李星泽笑道。  
“他们怎么想不重要。”傅云闲抱住他，“我只想让你知道你让我非常幸福。”  
“我已经知道了。”李星泽说。  
“那你想过如果你死了，我怎么办吗？”傅云闲问他。  
“收集我的血，浇灌你的花。”李星泽说，“我刚才看到了你的花，真的非常美丽。”  
“然后你看到花，就想到我。”李星泽眨了眨眼睛，“但如果你爱上别人的话，不要带他去见我。”李星泽低下眼。  
“我真喜欢看你因为这种事不开心。”傅云闲说。  
“就像我每次看到你和江奇树在一起都不开心。”傅云闲委屈地说。  
这个无耻的外星人，李星泽心想，总是在他非常认真的时候说些破坏气氛的话。  
“他是我的朋友，最好的朋友。我爱过他，现在还爱他，不再是爱情了，依然有亲情和友情。”李星泽说。  
“我知道。”傅云闲说，“但是我不开心，这种知道得很清楚但依然会生气的感情真愚蠢，可是我控制不了——这种感觉非常糟糕。”  
“如果可以扭转时间线就好了，”傅云闲自言自语道，“我可以在你刚出生的时候就去找你，在你遇见江奇树之前先把他杀掉。”  
外星人的嫉妒心太可怕了。李星泽想，人类的嫉妒与之相比根本不算什么。

傅云闲当然不认为李星泽会死，李星泽死一万遍他都会想办法让他活过来，李星泽可是他的人。  
傅云闲一个一个解开李星泽的扣子，让他不着寸缕地躺在自己眼前。  
“你就这么看着吗？”李星泽歪过头不看他，他脸红了。没有衣物也没有落在身体上的吻，光裸着承受傅云闲炙热的目光，让李星泽非常没有安全感。  
“我在欣赏你。”傅云闲说。  
“不要说我很漂亮。”李星泽恼怒地说，“漂亮对男人来说不是什么好词。”  
“那你希望我骗你吗？”傅云闲无耻地说，“那好，你不漂亮。”  
李星泽忍无可忍地试图坐起来结束这场时间漫长的视奸，但他还没开始动就被傅云闲按住了，傅云闲从他的脚踝开始啃咬和舔舐，几乎尝遍了他身上的每一寸皮肤，这种缓慢羞耻的前戏让李星泽非常不适应，然而身体的反应非常强烈，傅云闲细致地探索他身上的敏感点，像开垦和挖掘一片新大陆一样开发他。  
李星泽的身体不由自主地蜷起来，又被迫对着傅云闲打开，傅云闲耐心地吻遍他全身，一丛火从皮肤烧进心里，再冲进大脑皮层。李星泽不习惯这么斯文的傅云闲，他仰起头一边呻吟一边寻求释放，傅云闲不放过他，拉开他的腿细细地耕耘，“很湿很软，夹得我很舒服。”  
“我在里面多呆一会儿好不好。”傅云闲按住李星泽前边不让他射，李星泽费力地吞着傅云闲，穴口被欺凌得皱起来，随着傅云闲的动作分泌透明的液体。  
“你很喜欢我啊，反应很强烈。”傅云闲用手指碰两个人交合的地方，张开的指缝间全是水痕。  
“你玩够了没有。”李星泽难耐地低喘，“让我射。”  
“我怎么能玩够你呢，将军？我还要玩得更仔细一点。”傅云闲勾了勾嘴角，“来帮我想想你哪里还没被我碰过，我今天全部满足你。”  
混蛋，李星泽被顶的全身发颤。  
“好好回忆一下，否则我不会放过你的。”傅云闲说。  
李星泽被迫回忆傅云闲对他做过的一切，这种回忆简直不能更羞耻了，记忆里全是傅云闲在他身上高潮的情状，李星泽闭上眼，回忆和现实交叠在一起是双重的打击，李星泽额头抵在枕头上，一个字也说不出来了。  
他知道自己又把傅云闲夹得紧了一些，傅云闲就趴在他耳朵边上，满足得直吸气。  
“想起来了吗，将军？”傅云闲抱住他进入的更深，李星泽被禁锢在傅云闲怀里不住地颤抖，“你全身上下都被我碰过了。”傅云闲笑道，拉起他的身子，堵住了李星泽的唇。  
随着这个动作李星泽整个人迎向傅云闲，身下的入侵更加深入，“唔——”李星泽脑子里被烧得一片空白。朦胧间傅云闲似乎放开了他，他和傅云闲一齐射了，身前身后同时流出汩汩白浊的液体，滚烫的液体喷在李星泽皮肤上，然后缓缓地向下滴，在他身上画出一片粘稠的图案。  
太乱七八糟了，李星泽迷迷糊糊地想，他感到傅云闲又压住了他。于是在凌晨浓稠的黑色里，他屈起腿，准备承受傅云闲一波又一波好似不会止息的进攻。  
非常舒服，李星泽想。

77.  
军营里开始出现零散的基因人死亡，一开始只是身体略感不适，他们没在意，继续各自的工作。但没过几天，个别基因人皮肤溃烂，进入修复室依然无法使他们复原，他们绝望地看着自己一点点腐烂。哀哭声被隔绝在一个个紧闭着房门的房间里，军营里的气氛变得非常压抑。  
Alexis走出军营，去找季修永。  
Alexis先是一拳朝着季修永挥过去，季修永闪开了，随即Alexis转身去扫季修永下盘，季修永的动作非常敏捷，但身为人类的他在Alexis面前不值一提，两人缠斗了几回合，Alexis一拳打在季修永胸口，季修永整个身子向后跌出几米，“哗——”得一声，季修永吐了一大口血。  
“你现在杀了我，立马会有一百个人类被调上来。你们的新基地建设进度怎么样了？已经来不及了吧。”季修永抹去唇角的血，笑了一下，“工具最好有工具的自觉，不要越界。”  
Alexis走上去又是一拳，“早晚我们会证明给你们这些怯懦的人类看，我们会哭、会笑、有感情，和你们没什么不同。”  
Alexis掐住季修永的脖子，掰折了他一只胳膊，“也许比你这样的家伙还更像人。”  
季修永咬住牙，没有呼痛。但他脸色惨白，一额头全是虚汗。  
“刚才那一拳是替曲同歌打的，现在这一拳是替我军营里死去的战友打的。”  
Alexis说着又打了下去，直到季修永觉得自己可能真要被这个基因人活活打死的时候，Alexis停住了，他掐着季修永的脖子怒瞪着他，这个金发青年长了一双温柔多情的蓝眼睛，但他的愤怒却如此激烈，装满了哀伤。  
“告诉我，我们中的叛徒是谁？”Alexis逼视着季修永的眼睛。  
“如果我说你就信的话，那我告诉你。”季修永丝毫不回避他的目光。  
“是李星泽。”季修永对他笑了一下。  
然后季修永被Alexis扔了出去。  
季修永的眼镜被打歪了，他摘了眼镜，擦了擦自己脸颊上的灰尘，“如果我是您，我不会做出这种不理智的泄愤行为，Alexis。”  
Alexis的蓝眼睛里杀意沸腾，“早晚有一天我会杀了你。”  
“我等着。”季修永依然笑得非常有礼数。  
Alexis走了。  
季修永迅速把他被打的这段录像传回后方，用作煽动后方人类对基因人的敌意。看吧，人类在基因人面前就是如此无力，只能被动挨打。他不得不用群众的愤怒给军部那群胆小鬼施压。毕竟，他也不能保证他不会在某天真的被打死。  
录像发过去，讨厌我的人应该会看得很开心的，不知道会不会循环播放，季修永自嘲地想。  
本来他大可不必如此自我牺牲，调用戴之远打江奇树的运动轨即可，但李星泽做事太绝，他找遍了每一个缝隙都没能找到那段基因人伤人的影视资料，只能关掉了自己身上一切的防护装置，硬挨了Alexis的怒气。  
季修永按了按自己断了的左臂，短时间内他自理生活会很麻烦。  
“你真的不会疼吗？”江奇树走过来，问他。他追着Alexis跑过来，只看到了事情的后半段。他看到季修永在Alexis走后毫不在意地启动了通讯装置，关于身上的伤口，他无动于衷。  
“怎么会呢，非常疼。”季修永夸张地说，很容易让人觉得他在撒谎。  
“我帮你吧。”江奇树走到他身边，稍微活动了一下季修永的胳膊，季修永随着江奇树的动作猛吸了几口气。  
“中校，你没有别的事情做吗？”季修永问。  
“当然有。但是你胳膊断了，而且被打得疑似内出血。”江奇树帮他接骨，“生命和健康才是最重要的事情，工作可以迟一会儿再做。”  
“您真是善良的人，中校。”季修永的语气颇具挖苦味道，但是江奇树没听出来。  
“因为您好像不太懂得照顾自己。”江奇树说。  
“您对所有人都这样吗？”季修永问。  
“对啊。”江奇树对他笑了一下，季修永很熟悉那种笑容，属于江奇树的招牌式傻笑。  
季修永没有再说话，他没有跟江奇树多做交谈的欲望。  
江奇树给他固定胳膊的时候唠叨了很多东西，其中包括他十三岁还尿过床这种糗事，絮絮叨叨地谈起他严厉的老爸老妈和八卦的过分的姐姐，季修永知道江奇树是在为他的疼痛转移注意力，但他说的这些事情丝毫不好笑。  
然而季修永还是笑了，他嘴角微微弯起来，低着眼不看江奇树，听得很认真。  
“我给军部递交过你的调职申请，应该快批下来了。调令文件出来后，你就回科学部，离开这里吧。”季修永最后说。  
“那怎么可以，我现在是个叛徒，军部的调令和我无关。”江奇树笑道。  
“你的事情我没汇报给后方，你不用担心，回后方去吧，你爸妈和你姐姐都很想你。”季修永说。  
“我知道，可这里更需要我。”江奇树把绷带缠好，打了个结，“他们会理解我的。”江奇树很坚定。  
季修永低着眼，江奇树看不出他在想什么。  
“我走了。”江奇树礼貌地跟他告别。  
“你不需要再来了。”季修永说，“今天的事情麻烦你了，非常感谢。”  
“这就是我自己的事情了，您不能命令我。”江奇树露出了一个孩子气的笑容。

78.  
基因人军营里，薛敬远一口一口地吐血，这种情况已经持续了一段时间，Gale非常焦急，却也帮不上什么忙。  
“不用担心，我自己是医生，清楚自己的身体状况。”薛敬远安慰他。  
“您确定您没事吗？”Gale担心地问。  
“我骗过你吗？”薛敬远笑得很温柔。  
“您不会骗我吗？”Gale直视着他的双眼。  
充满忧虑，但又非常信任他的眼神，薛敬远闭了闭眼，他开不了口骗Gale。  
Gale没有再问，他去给薛敬远倒了一杯水，喂他喝下去。  
“Gale，如果你从来没遇到我的话，你会过什么样的生活？我们一起想象一下吧。”薛敬远笑着说。  
“可能会遇见一个美丽的基因人女孩子，跟她并肩战斗，你们会非常合拍，一起度过很多危险的时刻，拥有很多生死与共的回忆。  
然后在某一天，你和她一起抬头看天上的星星，你发现你身边的她好美，你想一辈子和她一起看星星。”  
薛敬远的眼睛亮亮的，“这时候，你心里响起一句话：原来这就叫作爱情。”  
“可是我没有遇见基因人女孩子，我遇见的是你，教授。”Gale说。  
“我知道，但我们可以幻想另一种截然不同的人生，Gale。同样非常美好，甚至更美好一些。”薛敬远说。  
Gale抱住他，脑袋枕在薛敬远的肩膀上，“我不能想象没有遇见您的人生，那对我来说没有任何意义。不管人生有多少种可能性，我都希望能遇见您。”  
“所以不要离开我。”Gale力道紧了一些。薛敬远知道他一定已经感觉到了些什么。  
薛敬远抚摸着他的头发，“我也不想离开你啊。”薛敬远摸着他的背部安抚他。  
“这几天，有几个基因人死掉了，他们的伴侣非常伤心。”Gale说，“我不敢想象这种事情。”  
“我现在也不敢想象汤少校死去时Alexis的心情。”Gale说。  
“不用担心，他们都会挺过来的。时间非常强大，可以抚平一切。你不需要害怕任何事。”薛敬远说。  
Gale在薛敬远肩头闭上眼睛，他拼命将自己抵在薛敬远身上，汲取薛敬远身上的温度和气息，他太害怕了，他现在每天都在害怕薛敬远会突然有一天消失不见。就像他的基因人战友一样，哪一天闭上眼，就再也醒不过来，只留下他们的伴侣孤单而痛苦地悲泣。  
他想问薛敬远如果他消失了自己要去哪里才能找到他，但他又害怕那种假设一旦说出口就会成真，所以他一句话都不敢说，只能拼尽力气去拥抱他。

79.  
“这个结果，和你预计的差别大吗？”李星泽问。  
“个体间的反应有差别，效果还是没有我预估的好。”薛敬远说。  
“基因人失去伴侣，和Gale失去你的心情，都是一样的。”李星泽说。  
Gale眸光闪了闪，薛敬远对着李星泽摇摇头，“你这个让人感同身受的方式并不恰当。”  
“怎样甄别有毒溶液？”李星泽说，“Gale也需要基因人的能量补给液，不甄别出来，Gale也会死。”  
“我没有法子。”薛敬远说。  
李星泽拿枪指着薛敬远的额头，Gale迅速按住了李星泽，夺下了他手里的枪。  
“你看见了吗？”李星泽说，“你要杀他，他却要救你。我曾经问过他如果有一天你站在我们的对立面，他会怎么做，你猜他怎么回答？他说他会站在你身边。他背叛我，背叛他的同胞，背叛和他交托生死的同伴，也要站到你身边去。但是你要杀他。”  
薛敬远闭上了眼睛。  
“薛教授，您告诉我，Gale他会伤害人类吗？”  
“将军，不要再说了。”Gale阻止他。  
“怎样甄别有毒溶液？”李星泽问。  
薛敬远吐了一大口血，他睁开眼睛看着李星泽，没有说一个字。  
两个人沉默地对峙，中间隔着他们多年的友情和无数的血与生命。  
不知道过了多久，李星泽开口了，“我知道会是这种结果，但是我依然很伤心，很愤怒，很想杀了你。”  
“你现在比我痛苦一万倍，但你却无法愤怒，无法指责我。”李星泽说，“因为我从来不会质疑我的选择，而你会，这里死掉的每一个生命体你都会背负下来，你不知道你是不是站在正确的道路上。”  
“既然你不知道，你为什么不站到我这边来？”李星泽问。  
薛敬远沉默了很久，“人类马上会过来，星泽。最后你依然救不了任何人，这点你我都心知肚明。”  
薛敬远停顿了很长时间，“徒增伤亡，何必。”  
“只要有一点希望，我就不会放弃。”李星泽没有展现出丝毫的退却，他看了Gale一眼，“我相信Gale也一样。”  
“你好好休息吧。”李星泽最后说。  
他一走，薛敬远整个人就垮了下去，他吐出的血把他白色的衣服染成一片红色。Gale迅速去给他拿药和温水。  
Gale轻轻抚摸着他的后背，“不要胡思乱想了，教授。”Gale很担心，“我要求我的人质除了想我以外不能做任何事。”  
薛敬远将嘴角的血擦掉，他笑了一下，“遵命。”  
Gale也笑了，从李星泽进来后他一直紧绷着的神经终于松弛下来，“人质要好好休息，让身体好起来。”  
“好。”薛敬远说。  
“我们转移之前能好起来吗？”Gale问。  
“能的。”薛敬远说。  
“到了那边，我们是不是就可以要小孩了。”Gale问。  
薛敬远笑了，“是，但小孩要在妈妈的身体里成长很长时间才能见到这个世界，我们谁来当妈妈呢？”  
Gale皱着眉头想了一会儿，“妈妈不是只有女孩子才能做吗？我也可以吗？”  
“过来一点，我悄悄地告诉你。”薛敬远说。  
“这是秘密吗？”Gale听话地凑近一点。  
然后他就被薛敬远吻住了。

80.  
李星泽依然每天进行严格的练兵工作，他知道真正的战争已经不远了。希望季修永能把军部那群蛀虫送过来，李星泽想。  
Gale愈发的沉默，他本来就不爱说话，现在更是安静得犹如机器人。除了必要的工作，他天天呆在薛敬远身边。李星泽知道Gale很清楚薛敬远的身体状况，那种时日无多的紧迫感压在Gale心头。  
薛敬远走了他要怎么办呢？李星泽想。  
Gale的世界里从来没有装下过别人，用他对Alexis的话说，他是为薛敬远而存在的。  
他接纳了薛敬远给予他的生命，给予他的任务，给予他的爱情，甚至可能给予他的死亡，李星泽不知道他对这一切有没有感到过伤心和失望，Gale从来不把任何情绪表露在人前。  
大概连薛敬远也没有看到过。  
但这不代表Gale真的什么都没有想过。  
他是经历了怎样的思索之后决定接纳这一切的？李星泽不知道答案。  
Gale紧闭着双唇，穿着战甲扣动枪械，地球表层的天空灰暗而阴沉，他张开他的一只异眼，敏锐地捕捉着战士们的动作。Gale是最强大最有判断力的战士，他在战场上果敢而富有智慧，他只是在日常生活和感情上显得有几分笨拙。  
或许也不是真的笨拙，只是除了薛敬远相关的事情，他并不在意。  
Alexis金色的头发在阴天依然很扎眼，Alexis近来也显而易见地阴沉下去，李星泽知道这是危险的信号。Alexis为人乐观而真诚，但他同时容易走极端。他是发展最完全的基因人，个体意识非常鲜明，因此对把他们视为工具的人类怀有深沉的恨意。  
如果不是遇到了那个死去的少校，Alexis也许已经脱离了控制，向着薛敬远最怕的方向发展了。  
没能亲眼见过那个青年，李星泽深觉遗憾。

江奇树最近又频繁地去季修永身边走动，季修永被Alexis伤的很重，目前的状态只比薛敬远好一点。季修永又是个彻头彻尾的工作狂，休息时间被挤压得寥寥无几。江奇树说经常看他对着通讯彻夜不眠，工作时在身边放一个小盆，血气上涌的时候就把血吐到盆子里。  
“他好像不想活了。”江奇树担心地说。  
李星泽让他放心，季修永会照顾好自己。季修永这种永远处在高密度监视之下的心理工作者，他的精神强度和身体强度都不需要别人操心。  
但江奇树显然放心不下。  
爱情真的可以被粗暴的手段消除吗？李星泽想去问问季修永，但这不是他们两个人之间可以聊起的话题。  
不知道季修永的工作布置到何种程度了，李星泽想，希望他不会令人失望。  
李星泽望向远处暗沉沉的天空，人类，很快就会来了。

81.  
巨大的天幕不停地循环播放一个片段，画面中一个金发碧眼的基因人战士单方面殴打一个戴眼镜的人类。在天幕之下，一群人，有老有少，举着“灭绝基因人”的牌子示威游行。  
江雪蓉也是其中之一，她和自己的同伴站在一起，那个男孩叫Jack，眼睛非常大，前段时间因身体不适住进了医院，病愈不久他就投入了“反基因人”活动中。Jack有非常杰出的演讲能力，他的演讲总是能调动大家的情绪。  
关于人类代替品，江雪蓉和Jack都经历了复杂的想法转变，初始他们将那些跟人类长相相似的人类代替品视为战斗用机器人，战时为人类战斗，战争结束后进行销毁和更新换代。后来通过一些偶然的机会，他们接触到了一些人类代替品，他们带着些许好奇心和他们相处，最后发现他们和人类没有本质区别，他们可爱而且友好，他们两个甚至都曾和基因人发展过一段恋情。  
那真是太傻了。江雪蓉和Jack谈起这段恋情时，不约而同地说了这句话。  
基因人当然都是在欺骗他们的感情，两个人很一致。  
基因人接触他们，不过是想了解人类世界的信息，甚至想利用他们进入到人类世界，为将来反攻人类世界做准备。  
“狡猾的基因人。”江雪蓉说。  
“如果被他们得逞了，人类会变成基因人的奴仆，就像奴隶社会奴隶主对待奴隶一样。”Jack严肃地说。  
“所以必须要消灭他们。”江雪蓉挥起拳头，喊了一句口号。  
“消灭基因人！”Jack也喊起来。  
“Jack，你曾经可一心要为基因人争取权利呢。”旁边一个人打趣Jack。  
“过去的傻事就不要提了。”Jack毫不犹豫地否定了过去的自己。

军部的领导层站在会议室，透过落地窗看围堵在军部大厅游行的人群。  
“季局长递交的基因人内讧计划书失败了。”  
“我可不信季局长会失败。”主席严肃地说.  
“我们不做增援吗？薛教授已经病危，季局长也受伤了，江中校单战力要对抗基因人军队根本不可能。”  
“派谁去增援呢，你们吗？”主席轻蔑地说。  
会议室中的人群不再说话。  
主席看着游行的人群，如果再不采取措施，只是在人类世界进行军事演习，这群人的怒气就要压不住了。  
他还想在这个位置上过几天舒服日子。  
“抽调三支小队上前线吧。”主席最后拍板道。  
会议室又是一片安静。  
军部的军人现在大多数都是权贵子弟，只占空位，不事生产，真要送到前线去，先不论他们成效如何，他们的父母首先就不会答应。  
“抽调三支小队上前线！”主席说完，离开了。

“如果基因人并不想进攻人类世界，我们为什么一定要与之战斗呢？”  
“对啊，谈一份和平协定不好吗？”  
“基因人销毁计划书也不是没有可商榷的地方。”  
“基因人现在并没有表现出明显的伤害人类的倾向，季局长这个人你们是知道的，我都想打他呢。”  
“……”  
“……”  
会议室里大家七嘴八舌讨论起来，他们的儿女多半在军部供职，他们必须想办法阻止主席的这个决定。  
但是主席本人的态度非常坚决，人们纷纷猜测他是不是受到了季修永的威胁，但不论背后的原因如何，在主席的坚持下，三支小队很快通过抽签的方式决定了。  
“自己的安全最重要，人类完不了。”家长们只能这样无奈地叮嘱自己的孩子。

另一边，李星泽集合了几个重要将领开会，戴之远也在列。  
李星泽知道戴之远有问题，但他现在明面上没有犯任何错误，孤立他会引起他所率部众的不满。李星泽跟Alexis安排过，现在要着手架空戴之远的权利，Alexis会做好。  
“人类的第一批战士很快会过来。”  
“和人类的战争，马上就开始了。”李星泽严肃地说，“不要小看他们，要始终保持警惕。”

82.  
真正的战争开始了。  
所有的士兵一到达前线就被季修永集合进行了暴力洗脑，这群人走向战场时一个个心怀拯救人类的理想，勇敢无比，他们甚至比基因人更无畏地作战，然而实力的差距终究是不可跨越的障碍，他们失败了。被生擒的前一刻，残存的人类集体选择了自杀，他们不想自己成为人质变成人类的忌惮。  
相关的影像资料被季修永传到后方，基因人的暴虐让人类世界怒意沸腾，而年轻人类战士勇敢的身影给了后方莫大的鼓舞，年轻人战意昂扬地要求参战。  
军部迫于前线和后方舆论的压力，不得不展开真正艰苦的军事演习。军部领导们望着自己死去儿女的遗像，和举着牌子游行示威的人类不同，他们知道自己的孩子那种突然而至、视死如归的狂热源自哪里。  
然而他们对一切无能为力。

战争爆发的第三天薛敬远睡着了。当时Gale还在战场上，薛敬远没来得及看Gale最后一眼。他抚着自己手指上的戒指，他身边没有任何人，没有人知道最后的时间里他想了些什么。他漫长的一生经历了无数的苦难、他亲手研发并亲手销毁了一批批人类代替品，对这个世界来说，他是天使也是恶魔。  
Gale回来的时候什么也没有说，他默默吻干了薛敬远眼角的泪滴，想要抚平薛敬远紧皱的眉头。他的教授睡着了，却睡得并不安稳。Gale完善地保存了薛敬远的尸体，他每天如常地跟薛敬远说话，仿佛在等着他醒过来。直到他自己也睡了过去。  
那天Gale浑身是血地回到他们的房间，他取出一个古老的怀表，怀表里有他们两个人的照片，Gale将头靠在薛敬远的额头上，缓缓闭上了眼睛。  
地球表层的阳光照在两个人身上，Gale脸上挂着一个淡淡的笑容，忽略掉Gale身上已经凝固的鲜血，他们两个仿佛真的只是睡着了。

战争激化了人类和基因人之间的矛盾，战争打到后期，基因人对人类的憎恨走向了一个极端，他们甚至将恨意发泄到了江奇树和李星泽身上。  
李星泽可以毫无畏惧地在战场上杀敌，却无法将枪口对准和他共过生死的同伴。像提前知晓了这一天的到来，他冲破基因人专门为他准备的杀阵，将江奇树带到了季修永那里。  
到达人类营地的时候他背后血流如注，白发的将军将头盔摘掉，望着基因人安静的营地。他站得很直，风吹着他的头发和战甲，如血的残阳下，他像一个凝立的雕塑。  
不管发生什么，他都希望他的部下们，能像一个人一样有尊严地活过，然后像一个人一样得到有尊严的死亡。因为他们本就和人没有不同。  
弥留之际，这位身经百战的将军温柔地凝视着一枝荷电粒子笔。  
混蛋，你再不出现就见不到我了。  
风悄悄地吹过，这个将军低下了他的头颅，他雪白的头发像开在战场上的花。  
死去的他仿佛在等待着什么，可惜那个人却迟迟没有来。

Alexis最终率领基因人残兵转移到了新的营地，新的营地坚固而宏大，配备着完美的修复装置，只要退回这里，基因人就离胜利不远了。  
Alexis蓝色的眼睛望着身后堆积如山的尸体，想起他的少校问过的话，战争为何而存在。  
如果是以前，他会毫不犹豫地回答战争是一种赢得幸福的方式，现在他已经不会这样讲了。他看着自己的同伴，他们一个个身心俱疲，支撑他们走到这里的已经不是对美好明天的向往，而是一种无法逃脱的恨意和恐惧。他们仇视每一个人类，他们宛如一群惊弓之鸟，半点风吹草动都能让他们惊惶不安。  
美好的明天真的存在吗？连对这点始终坚信不疑的Alexis也怀疑了起来。  
美好的明天并没有到来。  
到达新营地后的第二天，残存的基因人成群结队地暴死，戴之远不敢置信地看着眼前的一切，他通过通讯联系了他的爱人，但那个甜蜜的女声却没有响起，取而代之的是一个冰冷的男声。  
那是季修永的声音。  
“死亡才是最幸福的归宿。”季修永说。  
话音刚落，一群人类士兵冲进了新营地，戴之远看着季修永的身影在枪林弹雨中倒了下去，他双眼饱涨着痛苦和恨意，季修永扶起他，轻轻为他合上了双眼。  
“死了之后，你就不再恐惧，不再仇恨，不再嗔怨了。”季修永平静地说。  
Alexis的蓝眼睛里所有闪动的光都灭掉了。  
“果然是你，果然是他。”Alexis说。  
“薛教授给我留了一支威力更大的毒菌溶液，剂量太少，所以只能留到最后关头用。”季修永解释道，“而你的战友太需要爱情了，我告诉他我爱他，慢慢取得了他的信任。”季修永停了一下，“我告诉他，这支溶液可以增强你们的战斗力，他很信任我。”  
Alexis的蓝眼睛悲伤地看着季修永，“您告诉我，基因人和人类到底有什么不同？我们一样会哭泣，会怨恨，需要被爱，也会被爱欺骗。”  
他没有等待季修永的回答，他抱着他的大提琴，拉起了一支熟悉的乐曲。  
毒菌很快侵染了他的躯体，他的动作渐渐缓慢，音乐停止了。

远方，一轮明月升起。  
地球上的最后一个基因人死了。  
人类赢了。  
明月无声，这地球上又一次的血漫山河丝毫不能削减她的皓皓清辉。  
江奇树从一堆血里向季修永走过来，“这就是结局了。”  
“这不是结局。”季修永说，“还会有下一次。”  
“只要人类活着，争斗就不可避免。”  
说完，他似乎想穿过层叠的尸体去拥抱江奇树，但最终他没有这么做。

回到人类世界后，后方举行了声势浩大的欢迎仪式。在一片欢庆声中，江奇树作为叛徒被送上了军事法庭。江奇树站在被告席上一言不发，季修永担任了他的辩护律师。  
季修永出示了详尽的资料，说明江中校并不是叛徒，他们的战场上出现了一个战斗力极其可怕的外星生命体，季修永提供的影视资料显示画面上的异星体毫不费力地杀死了一名基因人，影像里的异星体为人类世界带来了新一轮的恐惧。  
季修永表示江奇树是他派到基因人阵营里的。基因人与这种外星体有过丰富的战斗经验，江奇树潜入到基因人阵营以更方便获取相关资料。而江奇树所递交的海量外星生命体资料非常有力地证明了这一点，江奇树研究出的消灭外星生命体的方法带给刚刚陷入巨大恐惧的人类莫大的安慰。  
江奇树看着听众席上的父母和姐姐，最终什么也没有说。  
他被宣告无罪。  
“你为什么要帮我？”江奇树问季修永。  
“为了一个想要拯救我的英俊骑士。”季修永笑了笑，离开了，没有给江奇树进一步询问的机会。

江奇树走出法庭的时候，看到远处仿佛有人在议论着什么，他不是爱凑热闹的人，这次却仿佛被一股奇怪的力量推着他走近。  
季修永摔死在法庭的正门前，他的额头正中有一个枪孔。根据推测，有人在天台枪杀了他，他失足跌落了下来。江奇树知道，季修永在战场上洗脑了无数的年轻人，军部了解真相的父母全部非常恨他。这颗子弹大抵来自于他们。  
季修永嘴角挂着一个淡淡的笑容，和他以前所有的笑容相比，这是一个真正的笑容。  
江奇树抬头望向高得看不到顶的法院高楼。  
他跌下来的时候，一定像一只飞翔的鸟。他终于离开了笼子，自由自在地飞翔着。  
江奇树想着，感到心脏迟钝地疼痛起来。

83.  
十几层的高楼上挂了一个小女孩，她在父母不在家的时候爬到阳台玩耍，却被夹在了阳台的栏杆上，几十米的高空之上，小女孩摇摇欲坠。围观群众都在惊呼，一个金发的青年敏捷地爬了上去，他抱住小女孩，顺着雨水管轻轻地滑了下来。  
整个过程不超过五分钟。  
围观群众舒了一口气，散开来。  
Alexis拌着鬼脸，哄惊魂未定正在哭闹的小女孩开心。小女孩看着这个蓝眼睛的滑稽叔叔，禁不住破涕为笑。  
“谢谢警察叔叔。”小女孩声音甜甜的。  
“叫哥哥。”Alexis刮了一下小女孩的鼻子，“哥哥很年轻的。”  
“警察哥哥。”小女孩笑了。  
“很乖。”Alexis很高兴。  
这时候，小女孩的父亲急匆匆地赶来了。  
“爸爸！”小女孩张开双手去找爸爸抱。  
Alexis严肃地转过脸，想批评教育一下这个粗心的爸爸，结果他看到了一个非常年轻的青年。  
“谢谢你。”青年真诚地说，  
“她是你的女儿吗？你结婚好早。”Alexis惊讶地说。  
“还没有结婚。”青年有点羞涩，“妮妮的妈妈和我没有婚姻关系。”  
“哎？”Alexis眨了眨眼睛。  
青年在低声哄着小女孩，小女孩在爸爸身上爬来爬去，一看就是相处非常融洽的一对父女。  
“那什么，”Alexis又对小女孩拌了个鬼脸，“我是Alexis叔叔，要记住我的名字。”  
“不是Alexis哥哥吗？”妮妮问。  
“是叔叔。”Alexis将警帽戴上，摆了个很帅的pose，“Alexis叔叔。”  
然后他愉快地跑走了。  
“Gale，你相信一见钟情吗？”Alexis对着Gale嘀嘀咕咕了一中午，他刚刚出勤去办了个小事后一直在念叨这句话。  
“相信啊，我和薛教授就是一见钟情。”Gale第一百遍回答他。  
“你和薛教授才不是一见钟情，你在什么都不知道的情况下就被他拐跑了。”Alexis说。  
“我自愿的。”Gale纠正他。  
“得了吧。”Alexis将手里的警帽抛上去再接住，“我要去问问薛教授怎么拐人。”  
“拐人是犯罪行为，Alexis。”Gale提醒他。  
“不是拐卖的那个拐，”Alexis说，“算啦你不懂。”  
Gale下班的时候薛敬远来接他回家，Alexis趴在车窗上向薛敬远咨询“拐人”经验。薛敬远听完了前因后果，非常靠谱地给Alexis出谋划策，“这种单亲父亲的家庭，先取得女儿的欢心可能会是一条捷径。”  
“我也这么想。”Alexis冲着薛敬远和Gale露出一个灿烂的笑容，然后飞一般地跑走了。  
“Alexis不来我们家吃饭了吗？”Gale问。  
“他要去拐人家的女儿了。”薛敬远笑着说。  
“啊？”  
“不用在意Alexis。”薛敬远给Gale系上安全带，Gale有点不好意思，他又忘记了系安全带。  
“今晚想吃什么？”薛敬远开动了车子，“Alexis不来蹭饭我们就可以过二人世界了。”  
“炸鸡块。”Gale答道。  
“好。”薛敬远白色的车开动起来，和一辆黑色的车擦肩而过。  
季修永坐在他黑色的车里，车里播放着一首欢快的曲子。  
他刚刚打主持完一场小官司，是一场基因人和人类的婚姻纠纷，基因人是薛敬远主持的一项新人类项目，基因人的体质经过了一些改造，身体素质比一般人类要优越，可以从事一些需要高难度动作的行业，比如消防员、考古业和地质勘测业等。除了身体素质方面的进步，基因人和人类没有其他区别，已经很好地融入了人类世界。刚刚他的那件小案子是人类妻子家暴基因人丈夫，基因人丈夫忍无可忍要求强迫人类妻子进行基因改造转变成基因人，好让他们夫妻进行公平的决斗。他是一个有尊严的男人，不想让他的妻子以弱凌强。这个小案子非常轻松，所以季修永今天没有加班，他愉快地打算去检查下江奇树的工作。  
如果江奇树依然埋头在他的模型里，那就采取一些强制手段。季修永心情很好地想，他车里现在装着一些情趣用品。季修永打算如果江奇树老实跟他走，那一切没问题，如果江奇树继续不解风情，那他也有办法让自己开心。  
季修永的车滑过暖融融的暮色。  
另一边，赛车手李星泽开着他的跑车回到了家，他摘下头盔，露出一头白色的头发。然后他发现在他的家门口，坐着一个残疾人。  
说他是残疾人，是因为他的右臂明显安装着义肢。  
感觉到李星泽的存在，残疾人睁开了眼睛。  
李星泽心里有种奇怪的感觉，那双眼睛他觉得有点熟悉，却想不起在哪里见过。  
“你认识江奇树吗？”残疾人问。  
“你是江奇树的朋友？”李星泽皱了皱眉，“江奇树的朋友为什么要来找我，他住在城北。”莫非是季修永那个家伙不想破坏自己的二人世界，所以把麻烦丢到他家来？  
这么欺负单身汉是不人道的。李星泽愤怒地想。  
“已经认识江奇树了。”残疾人观察着李星泽表情开始自言自语，“我的身体实在太虚弱了，看来时间线调整得还是不够。”  
“不过看上去你对江奇树没有那种感情了。”残疾人得意地笑起来，“那我这次努力就不算失败。”  
李星泽完全听不懂他在讲什么。  
“我是傅云闲。”残疾人站起来，向他伸出左手，“我知道地球上握手要用右手，但我认为机械臂也许不够有诚意。”  
“李星泽。”李星泽只好跟他握了握手。  
“我来自编号ET-20160802星球，来自未来，按照你现在的时间线你还不认识我，但没关系，你很快会爱上我的。”傅云闲说。  
原来他不止身体残疾，还是个精神病患者。李星泽同情地想。  
“我可以进去吗？”傅云闲彬彬有礼地问。  
“可以。”李星泽掏出钥匙开门，他想这个身体残疾的精神病患者看上去很可怜，等他进去他可以为他打120，或者110。  
李星泽将自己的跑车开进车库，傅云闲安静地看着他。  
李星泽下车的时候，傅云闲向他走过来，把他按在了车前盖上。  
“你要干什么？”李星泽警惕地问，这个姿势让他感觉很不好，他的手腕被这个残疾人扣着，而这个残疾人居高临下地看着他，似乎马上就要吻下来了。  
“我想你了，为了攒集能量我忍了好久没见你。”傅云闲委屈地说，“让我亲亲你。”  
李星泽愣了愣，他心里感觉很古怪，他也不明白为什么，“你亲吧。”说完李星泽就想咬掉自己的舌头，但已经来不及了，傅云闲低下头吻住了他。  
要命，李星泽被他亲的浑身的火都勾起来了，这个讲话奇奇怪怪的精神病为什么这么熟悉他的敏感点。  
我可是个禁欲了很久的基佬啊，李星泽绝望地想，一个各方面都符合他审美的男人这么对他他抗拒不了。  
哪怕这个男人身体残疾，还有精神病。  
李星泽闭上了眼睛，新时代的人类不能歧视病人，而且……李星泽想，虽然他从来没有见过这个奇怪的人，但他心底有个声音隐隐告诉他，他等了这个人很久很久，他也很想他。  
于是他抱住了傅云闲。  
“我很快会让你舒服的。”傅云闲咬着他的耳朵说，把李星泽整个人压在了他爱车的车前盖上。

end


	3. 普通爱情故事

1.  
江奇树放学后准备去便利店上班，一辆车停在学校门口。  
车窗摇下，露出丁季同的脸。  
“请你吃饭。”丁季同说。  
“已经帮你请过假。”提前否定掉江奇树可能的拒绝理由。  
两个人无声对视若干秒，江奇树先势弱，只好调转车头，去车棚把自行车停好，然后钻进丁季同车里。  
丁季同露出胜利的微笑。  
“过生日要郑重。”丁季同说。  
江奇树按亮手机看日期，好像确实是自己生日。  
一切听丁季同安排，挑选地点、点餐、吃饭。被逼吃掉一碗难吃的长寿面，以及一个荷包蛋。被逼许愿。最后被逼收礼物。  
“器物像枪一样，需要人的养护。”江奇树盯着丁季同张合的嘴唇，这个人说话像永远不会口干，“所以要时刻戴在身上。”  
“我帮你戴上。”丁季同说。  
江奇树脖子上随即挂了一个奇奇怪怪的玉坠子。  
丁季同手指撑开江奇树的T恤领口，将玉坠放进去。凉凉的触感，贴着胸口。  
“不许摘掉。”丁季同的声音就在江奇树耳边，呼吸温热。  
“说‘好’。”丁季同又说。  
“好。”江奇树答。  
如果拒绝，丁季同会唠叨到江奇树答应为止。  
丁季同是个律师，从来不厌倦讲废话。把人讲到烦不胜烦，只好顺了他的意思。据丁季同说，律师大学四年都在训练这种技能。  
所以江奇树干脆开始就答应，免了浪费时间。  
江奇树拎着细细的红绳把玉坠子从领口提出来看，晶莹剔透的一个小东西，刻着花纹，不丑。  
戴着吧，没有特别碍事。江奇树想。  
吃完饭丁季同带江奇树去游乐场。  
江奇树很生气。  
他原以为会去靶场玩。  
丁季同拉住他的手把他按到过山车上，“要体验各式各样的娱乐方式。”  
一轮完毕，人群鬼哭狼嚎。  
江奇树面色有点泛白，但大致正常。  
“居然一点不怕。”丁季同略显遗憾。  
“当然。”江奇树有一点点自得。  
“还期待你会尖叫一下，然后抱……”丁季同没有说下去，他看着江奇树，目光叵测。  
“我才不是胆小鬼。”江奇树得意加深，发现游乐场的活动也没有特别无聊。  
丁季同揉了一把江奇树的头发，带江奇树去坐摩天轮。  
摩天轮缓缓上升，期待的疯狂转圈没有出现。  
这个真无聊。  
发现摩天轮不会加速后，江奇树迅速表现出厌倦之色。  
丁季同唇角有笑意。  
他领江奇树看窗外的游园灯火。  
江奇树木然地看着。  
突然间，游乐园里的银灯亮起一片，宛如银河，在他们身下璀璨如焚。  
江奇树瞳孔张大，他将手指贴在窗玻璃上，想要摘取一颗生长在地上的星星。  
丁季同不知从哪里变出一颗银亮的星星，放到江奇树的手里。  
江奇树低头，星星的光包裹在掌心，星星尾部挂着一枚钥匙。  
“送你的枪。”丁季同说，“在靶场的储物柜里，这是钥匙。”  
“周末我带你去看。”丁季同说。  
江奇树抿抿唇，周末要打工。  
但是……  
“到时候去接你，嗯？”丁季同打着商量。  
“好。”江奇树决心旷工。  
丁季同徐徐地笑起来。  
摩天轮依然在上升。  
江奇树重新贴到窗前，看身下的一片银河灯海。  
银光映在江奇树脸上，江奇树手里的星星也在发亮，光在江奇树身上波光般粼粼流动。  
丁季同站在阴影里，温柔地凝视着光里的江奇树。  
过了最高点，江奇树回头，恰撞到丁季同脉脉的视线里，他愣了一下。  
丁季同浅笑着，他走近来，拾起江奇树一缕头发，绕到耳后。指肚碰触到江奇树耳侧皮肤，轻柔的触感。  
“好看吗？”丁季同低声问他。  
江奇树点头。  
“生日快乐。”丁季同拥抱了他，很快的一下。分开时，丁季同在他耳边留下一句祝福。

2.  
宿舍关门前，丁季同送江奇树回学校。  
“周末见。”丁季同对着江奇树的背影说。  
江奇树点点头，飞快地回宿舍。  
江奇树隐隐感到丁季同的目光追着他，直到他进入宿舍，四面皆墙，外人的视线不能及。  
江奇树回到宿舍，迅速洗漱，窝进被子里，闭眼准备入睡。  
“总是开车来接你的那人是谁，哥哥吗？”舍友A问。  
“不是。”  
B:“叔叔？！好年轻。”  
“不是。”  
C：“那是谁？”  
江奇树觉得烦，男生一个个为何也这样八卦。  
丁季同是谁？  
江奇树翻个身，谁晓得他是谁。  
丁季同在监狱里对他进行帮助教育，江奇树出狱后帮助教育依然在进行。  
比他爸更像他爸。  
江奇树闭上眼，迅速进入睡眠。  
没看到他身后，几个舍友相互交换了几个复杂眼神。

3.  
清晨风动，叶绿草香，几个小女生拦住江奇树的去路。  
说了一些表白的话，送了一些礼物。  
“就当我收过了吧。”江奇树说。  
走过的时候听到身后有哭声。  
对她不会有喜欢的感情，所以不能给她任何希望。这样她很快会忘记他。  
不是谁都像他的人生这样贫乏，只能容得下一次喜欢。  
丁季同在前方看着他，若有所思。  
“能试着接受其他人吗？”丁季同问。  
江奇树坐进车里，没有回答。  
“生活里不只李凝冰一个美好的人。”丁季同说。  
“她是最好的。”江奇树说。  
丁季同脸上，一点浅淡的哀伤像飞鸟掠过湖面，轻轻一下，消失无形。  
“你啊……”丁季同无奈地笑着。

4.  
枪是有灵性的，你对她好，她也会对你好。  
江奇树静心养护自己的枪，擦洗，清尘，上油。这把是两年前丁季同送给他的，伯莱塔92F。江奇树已经习惯了她。她是他的朋友。每次开枪，她和江奇树一样明白目标在哪里。他们有了默契。  
今年丁季同送给他一把银色的沙漠之鹰，美丽，烈性，可以打出最野蛮的子弹。  
江奇树低眼欣赏自己的枪，手指轻轻滑过银色枪桶优美的线条，他专注而温柔，仿佛杀手爱抚自己心爱的女人。  
一切结束后，江奇树起身，丁季同站在门口等他。  
江奇树看不懂丁季同望着他的目光。  
很久之后的某一天他终于惊慌失措地明白了。  
丁季同眼底的光芒是情欲。

5.  
和枪在一起的时间流逝飞快，江奇树再次晚归。  
回到宿舍，江奇树发现气氛不对。  
本应各抱电脑安居一隅的舍友们都不在，宿舍里只有一片漆黑。  
突然而至的白光让江奇树出现了短暂的盲视，尚未及做出反应，一拳朝他脸颊打来。江奇树踉跄几步，撞在门上。  
他抬起头，看到一个凶悍的男人，身后一群人各持棍棒，挤满了半个宿舍。凶悍男人身后一白面男人走近江奇树，伸手欲擒江奇树下巴，口中念念有词，“长了这么一张骚货的脸，好好伺候有钱男人就得了，居然还敢来招惹我们大哥的女朋友。”  
江奇树折了他手腕，白面男人发出杀鸡一般的尖叫。  
“我不认识你女朋友。”江奇树盯住为首的凶悍男人，拇指擦去唇角的血，刚刚那一拳力道很劲。  
“还敢装蒜。”疼得跪地上的白面男人在江奇树身后哆哆嗦嗦地喊。  
江奇树朝凶悍男人走过去，抬手就是一拳。  
凶悍男人躲避不开，跌倒在他身后的人群里。  
“这拳还你，滚出去。”江奇树说完，转身去开门。  
一根棍子朝他打过来，江奇树避开，他人又来。  
狭窄的宿舍陷入混战。  
混乱中，江奇树头部被一棒击中，跌了下去。  
凶悍男人抓住江奇树的头发把他拎起来，江奇树被迫仰面跪倒。  
人群绕江奇树围成一个圈。  
“大家来看看，”凶悍男人语气猥琐，“有钱男人就喜欢这种货色。”  
人群里一片污言秽语。  
江奇树胸腔内气血翻涌，一缕血痕从唇角淌出。  
江奇树睁开眼，怒意燃起，眸子更加晶亮摄人。  
凶悍男人心内一惊。  
强压下惊惧，看着那张脸，呼吸又是一滞。  
心里居然发起痒来。  
“大伙儿想尝尝男人洞吗？这皮肤跟女人似的。”凶悍男人拍拍江奇树的脸，“来，跟兄弟们分享一下，有钱男人睡你一晚上得付多少钱？”  
说着，伸手去解江奇树裤子，“这个点才回来是刚刚被有钱男人操过吧，给哥几个免费服务服务，伺候得好今晚上放过你。”  
人群开始起哄。  
江奇树咬紧牙关，勉强克制住头部的晕眩感，把凶悍男人掀翻在地。  
抬脚就冲着凶悍男人下身踹去。  
一脚一脚，江奇树发了狠。  
江奇树废了凶悍男人的男人精血。  
人群鸦雀无声。

6.  
作为名义上的监护人，丁季同接到电话赶到学校。丁季同听到的消息是打架斗殴，以为只是男孩子间的简单摩擦。  
见到江奇树之后吓了一跳，一头血。  
丁季同先打电话叫医生过来，扶起江奇树的脑袋检查。  
江奇树望他一眼，安下心来，昏死过去。  
丁季同不等了，直接送医院。  
确认无大碍后，松了口气。  
一个手臂上吊着绷带的白面男人来医院跟丁季同交涉，身后跟着一个高个壮汉。  
白面男人用自己好的一只手指指自己的断臂，“这个，江奇树弄的。”  
说完眼神闪了闪，似是仍有余悸，“我哥们儿被江奇树废了。一个男人，废了。”  
又比划了一下，“江奇树还重伤了我好几个兄弟，现在都在医院里。”  
“为什么跟我说这个？”丁季同冷着脸，语气里有警告意。  
白面男人支吾半晌，鼓起勇气，“你是有钱人……我们……医药费……”  
看着丁季同的脸色，又不敢说了。  
“好啊，钱我给你。”丁季同懒得难为他，“详细告诉我发生了什么，敢说一句谎话，我在这里废了你。”  
丁季同声音很低，但威严摄人。  
白面男人看着眼前斯文的男人，抖了一下。倒豆子一样把事情一五一十全说出来。  
边说边观察丁季同的脸色，最后吓得喘气都小心翼翼。  
“就……就这些了……”白面男人说。  
丁季同点点头，拿出一张银行卡，白面男人伸手去接，丁季同略一用力，卡片在白面男人手心剜动，白面男人哇哇惨叫。  
“我只废你一只手，不妨碍你当男人。”丁季同说，“把你们的医药费付了，卡里剩下的钱算我买你这只手。”  
高个壮汉站在白面男人身后，一动不敢动。  
“当时你在吗？”丁季同问他。  
“不在。”高个壮汉慌忙摇头，出了一身冷汗。  
“那没事了。”丁季同离开。

7.  
江奇树扶着额头清醒过来，头上缠了一圈绷带。  
丁季同见他醒了，给他盛饭。江奇树饿了，吃得很迅速。  
“不自量力硬碰硬，吃亏的是自己。”丁季同看着有点生气。  
江奇树愕然，第一次见丁季同生气。  
“下次遇到这么多人拿着棍子堵你，直接跑。”丁季同说，“记住了吗？”  
江奇树不答话，逃跑是懦夫行径，江奇树不屑为之。  
丁季同见他不答应，神色严肃，“有没有想过这次万一出事了怎么办？”  
江奇树眼瞳转了转，低下眼。  
丁季同长长地叹了口气，“你这样，我会担心的。”  
“听了昨天晚上的事，我很害怕，江奇树。”  
江奇树一惊，面露尴尬。  
丁季同知道了。  
江奇树神色一冷，出去后要把那群人统统再教训一遍，看他们再敢乱说话。居然把他和丁季同说成那种关系，还被丁季同知道了。  
江奇树低头，默默盘算报复计划。  
丁季同看他神色，知道自己的话没起效用。  
“你啊……”丁季同无奈了，手指轻轻抚摸江奇树被打青的唇角。  
“啊——”一阵女声的惊叫，然后是一个盒子掉在地上的“吧唧”声。  
丁季同回头，一个女孩捂住脸，哭着跑出去，礼物摔在门口。  
“她是谁？”江奇树茫然。  
“不知道。”丁季同不动声色地把放在江奇树脸颊上的手收回来。  
如果没记错，刚才那个女孩子是那天跟江奇树表白的女生，很可能是找江奇树麻烦的男人的……追求对象。  
如果没猜错，丁季同有点愁，刚刚那个女孩子和她那位追求者似乎产生了同样的误会。  
也不能算误会，丁季同想，至少没误会我。

8.  
江奇树回到学校，被告知自己便利店的兼职已吹。  
江奇树眨眨眼，默默心算一遍，他最近旷工确实严重，被辞退很正常。  
可是生活费怎么办呢？  
江奇树收好手中便利店结算的工资，薄薄的一沓红色毛爷爷，准备回宿舍浏览一下各类求职网站。  
他很贫穷，每天都必须工作，江奇树想，居然有人误会丁季同包养他。可见有那么一部分人的智商非常可疑，需要去医院进行测试。  
江奇树顶着一头绷带，骑着自行车穿过校园林荫道，对投向他的好奇目光一脸木然。

9.  
江奇树找到了汽修厂的工作，老板跟他年纪相仿，顶着一头白毛，身上好几斤亮闪闪的首饰。  
杀马特青年，江奇树想。  
人倒是很好，开的工资高到不正常。江奇树不会修车，依然禁受不住高薪的诱惑，毅然前来面试。  
老板的人像他开的薪水一样好，面试的时候只是看了江奇树一眼，就录了他。  
江奇树喜欢枪，对机械有一定涉猎，他案头摆上一本修车书，信心十足地决定自学成才。  
修着修着，陷入了困境。  
江奇树不习惯跟人交流，不好去请教同事。  
于是拿着书继续钻研。  
中间有个男人来找老板，他路过江奇树停了一下。  
江奇树抬头看他，这个男人身上有着浓烈的黑色。  
头发和眼瞳都是最纯正的黑。  
“你是丁季同的……”黑瞳男子对着他微笑，说到“的”字停下了。  
智障，江奇树心想，这个男人似乎也认为丁季同包养他。  
“朋友。”黑瞳男子把话说完，观察着江奇树表情笑开来。  
这个男人是故意的，江奇树想。  
“你居然会修车？我以为你只喜欢枪。”黑瞳男子说。  
江奇树默然。  
“你认识江奇树？”老板走近来。  
“朋友的……朋友。”  
江奇树发现黑瞳男子说话喜欢大喘气。  
老板好奇地重新审视江奇树，“你人看着挺好的，为什么会和景行这种人的朋友做朋友。”  
“……”江奇树想了想，觉得丁季同人不错，做朋友没什么不好。  
“你难道不是我的朋友？”叫景行的人问老板，“你刚刚好像也内涵了自己。”  
“我什么时候成了你的朋友？”老板轻轻哼了一声。  
“好，既然不想做朋友。”景行从善如流，“情人也可以。”  
人很好的老板流露出不想和景行交流的表情。  
“睡都睡过了。”景行凑到老板耳边低声说。  
“……”江奇树的听力恰好不错，听得很清楚。  
“睡过又怎么样？”老板依然冷淡，“你难道要我对你负责？”  
“当然不用。”景行贴近老板，老板后退一步，撞到车前盖上。景行搂住他的腰帮他稳住身形，“你什么时候想睡我都可以，招之即来挥之即去。”  
“今晚来我家吧。”景行说，放开了老板。  
“我要的东西弄到了？”江奇树看到老板双眼一亮，像个拿到糖的小孩子。  
景行飞快地凑过去亲了老板一下。  
江奇树的表情依然很酷。  
老板离开了，景行来到江奇树车前。  
他把江奇树弄乱的两条线接到一起，检查了一番，“零基础做成这样真不错。”  
被发现了，江奇树想。  
“刚刚你听到我和小语的事好像很惊讶。”景行说。  
江奇树不搭话。  
“难道丁季同什么都没教你？”景行非常不可思议。  
“教什么？”江奇树迷惑。  
景行神色复杂，转而微笑，“没事的，丁季同以后会慢慢教你。”  
江奇树讨厌别人卖关子。  
景行喊来一个人，“秦振，教教这位小朋友修车。”  
他想想又添了一句，“也可以教点别的。”

10.  
景行是男的，老板也是男的。  
江奇树反复思考多次，确定他俩都是货真价实的男性青年。  
原来男的和男的真的可以睡，江奇树骑着车穿过校园林荫道，决定把用诡异目光看他的人的智商线拔高两毫米。

11.  
第二天老板没有来，秦振笑得贼兮兮。  
“昨天晚上，嘿嘿。”  
江奇树听不懂，只能冷漠。  
秦振无趣，开始教江奇树修车。  
江奇树上手很快。  
午间休息，有一个女人来找秦振，两个人钻进车库里，把铁制门板晃得地动山摇。  
“秦振你能不能动静小点？”  
这句话没有起任何作用。  
秦振出来的时候衣衫不整，却神清气爽。  
人群里一片嬉闹声。  
“改天带你去玩。”秦振跟江奇树挤挤眼睛。  
江奇树摇摇头。  
他不感兴趣。

12.  
他和丁季同每周一次会面。  
自从他被包养的名声传遍校园，丁季同每次出现都会引起围观。于是现在丁季同只能把车停在校门口几公里远，江奇树要骑着自行车去找他。  
江奇树提出干脆把每周的会面取消，丁季同露出受伤的表情。好像江奇树委屈了他。  
在丁季同开启律师状态滔滔不绝论证他们见面的合理性之前，江奇树明智地收回了上述建议。  
江奇树停好自行车，跟着丁季同回车里。两个人并肩走着，丁季同跟他提起景行的事。  
“你们老板是个什么样的人？”  
原来丁季同也会八卦，江奇树想。  
江奇树仔细想了很久，“开工资很高的人。”  
江奇树觉得这句形容最准确，最没有漏洞，最能表达自己对老板的看法。  
丁季同闻言露出一种奇怪的笑意，定定地看着他。  
江奇树有种丁季同会吻下来的预感。  
当然丁季同并没有。  
丁季同只是拉住江奇树的手把他拉到人行道另一侧，江奇树那侧车来车往。  
然后丁季同没有再松开手。  
江奇树没有注意到这一点，他沉浸在自己的思考中。  
他是不是在修车厂看多了景行和老板的事情，才会错觉丁季同想要吻他？

13.  
吃饭的时候江奇树主动提出他来买单。  
总是丁季同买单，确实比较像被……被包养。朋友出来吃饭，应该你来我往。  
“好啊。”丁季同爽快地答应了。  
一顿饭吃掉了江奇树半个月的薪水。  
“你们老板开工资也没有很高。”丁季同说，“不如来我这里帮我整理资料，我开工资只会比他高。”  
江奇树严肃地拒绝了。  
丁季同当他是傻的，哪有资料整理员可以拿那么高的薪水。  
只有方昂这种不关心物价的人才会随手写个数字挂到网站上。  
丁季同可不是方昂那种人。  
“不想多点时间跟我在一起吗？”丁季同问。  
江奇树面对这个问题无所适从。  
丁季同似乎也没想要得到回答，“我想你呆在我身边。”丁季同说。  
“我成年很久了。”江奇树说。  
不再是监狱里的自闭少年。  
“就是因为你成年了，已经懂得很多事，所以更希望你……”丁季同停住了。  
“什么？”江奇树不明白。  
丁季同好脾气地笑笑，没有讲下去。  
吃完饭两个人一起走回去，因为丁季同说今天是旧历十五号，月色很美，适合散步赏月。  
江奇树抬头，月亮和小时候没有变化，很大，很圆，很明亮。  
千古不变的月色，能让人心变得柔软。  
江奇树突然想起景行跟他说的话，“你还有什么没有教我？”江奇树问丁季同。  
丁季同没有听懂。  
江奇树把景行说的话复述给丁季同听。  
丁季同停下来，“这个……不需要我教你。”  
“？”  
“这是水到渠成的事，就像树木会在春天抽芽，太阳会在清晨升起，月亮会在每个月的十五号圆满，是自然的节律。”  
“当你看到喜欢的人的时候，你会想要吻她，想要和她贴得更近，想要和她永远在一起。”丁季同说，“你以前有过这种感受吧。”  
江奇树点点头。  
他偷偷地亲吻过她。  
已经是很多年前的事情。  
却一直清晰地印在心里，保存在一个不会被时间和记忆破坏的角落。  
江奇树抬起头，看到优美的月亮。  
她此刻也在看吗？  
丁季同笑笑，“月光很美的时候，适合想念一个美丽的人。”  
江奇树想起那头长发，在月光下一定像黑色的缎子一样美，会有一双手，将之温柔盘起。  
江奇树抬起手，看月光流满掌心。  
他的手中空无一物。  
“你呢，在想念谁？”江奇树问丁季同。  
“我没有在想念谁。”丁季同看着他，眸光幽幽，“我只是在努力克制自己的情不自禁。”  
“嗯？”他和丁季同静静地对视。  
丁季同不再看他，“我在等待一个人，但那个人看不到我。”  
“为什么？”  
“感情是不由人的事情。”  
江奇树懂了。  
“不过我会等他。”丁季同揉了揉江奇树的头发，“我很有耐心的。”  
江奇树看着丁季同，心里突然空了一块。  
丁季同在默默等待着一个人。  
而江奇树完全不知道她的存在。  
他和丁季同之间，依然隔着很多人很多事。  
他们对彼此并不熟悉，没有江奇树原本以为的那样熟悉。  
这个温柔的夜，江奇树突然发觉了这个事实。

14.  
很晚了，丁季同把他送到宿舍楼下。  
江奇树进门前回头看了他一眼，丁季同站在月光下。  
江奇树停下来，突然很想问丁季同他喜欢的那个人是什么样子。  
但他没有问。  
他不喜欢别人提起李凝冰的名字，她是他心底的秘密，他拒绝和任何人分享她。  
他认为丁季同对待那个人的心情和他对待李凝冰的心情一定是一样的，否则他不会多年来只字不提。  
可丁季同是知道李凝冰的。  
江奇树对丁季同的那个人一无所知。  
不公平，江奇树想。  
“怎么了？”丁季同问道，他看到江奇树皱眉头。  
“没什么。”江奇树低声回答，他知道丁季同听不到。  
江奇树上楼了。  
宿舍里ABC三个人目送他进门。  
江奇树没有在意，他不在乎别人怎么想。  
江奇树如常准备洗漱睡觉。  
“他叫什么名字？”A突然说话了。  
“他看上去不错。”B趴在窗口向下看。  
“这么年轻还这么有钱，为什么不来包养我？”C痛心疾首。  
“你也不看看自己这张脸。”A笑话他。  
“我和他不是你们想的那样。”江奇树第一次解释，“他只是我的监护人。”  
“我坐过牢。”江奇树眨了一下眼睛，“在监狱里，他负责我的心理疏导工作。”  
一片安静。  
“坐牢还能遇上年轻英俊的王老五，你小子运气太好了。”A先开口讲话。  
B：“我也想去坐牢。”  
C拍拍自己的脸：“把我搁监狱里颜值应该不算低的吧。”  
江奇树觉得感动，不知道怎样表达，只能站在那里。  
ABC理解地转过头去，重新各打各的游戏。  
江奇树走到窗前，丁季同还站在窗外，看到江奇树后，对江奇树笑笑，挥了挥手。

15.  
周末早上，江奇树去上班，卷帘门没有锁。  
江奇树警惕地拉开门帘，看到室内景象，冰冻在当场。  
“嘘。”景行黑眸暗沉沉，他紧紧怀里的人，将食指放在唇边，“把门锁上，今天全员放假。”  
景行怀里抱着一个人，用大衣包裹住。江奇树只能看到白色的发梢。  
江奇树慌忙退出去。  
这是在……睡？  
隐隐听到景行的说话声，另一个人没有说话，只有几声低低的呜咽，似乎有哭腔。  
很难形容那种声音。  
江奇树回忆方昂原本的声音，音调偏低，音色偏冷，听上去冷淡又高傲。但是现在……  
江奇树的大脑有点当机。  
秦振迎面走来，江奇树拦住他。  
“今天放假。”江奇树毫无表情可言。  
想了想，再舔上一句，“景行说的。”  
秦振似乎习以为常，“景行那家伙，嘿嘿。”  
“既然放假了，我带你去见识见识场面。”秦振对着江奇树挤挤眼睛。

16.  
江奇树洗完澡，握住自己的浴袍领口，安全感尽失。  
就不该因为一时好奇，跟着秦振来这种地方。  
江奇树维持着“我很酷”式冰山脸，躲开一个扑向他的热辣美女。  
美女一点不气，金粉闪闪的大眼睛娴熟地抛着媚眼，“小弟弟第一次来？”  
江奇树内心挣扎一番，点头。  
“第一次，矜持也难免。”美女理解地说。  
江奇树稍稍安心，以为没事了。  
谁想一口气没松完，美女又贴过来，“姐姐教你啊。”  
江奇树慌忙推开她。  
美女讶然，“难道你是基佬？”否则不该对她这样冷淡。  
“什么？”江奇树没听清。  
“她觉得你不喜欢女人。”不知道什么时候，身后突然多了一个人，贴到江奇树耳后讲话。  
江奇树警惕地回头。  
一个跟他年龄相仿的年轻男人，手中端着一杯酒。  
“我们红红魅力无边，哪个正常男人见着她不腿软。”男人对着美女微笑。  
两个人视线纠缠，江奇树冷淡地看戏。  
“对她没反应，那肯定是不喜欢女人了。”男人转头看向江奇树，把江奇树从头到脚打量了一遍，目光最后停留江奇树领口。  
让江奇树有揍他的冲动。  
“你家那位带你来的？”男人问江奇树。  
“？”江奇树没听懂。  
男人露出一个我们心照不宣的欠揍微笑。  
“原来真是个基佬。”美女听懂了话后的意思，有点遗憾。目光向着江奇树下半身一直扫，“我还以为今天给我捡到宝。”  
“早有主了。”男人说，他是江奇树同学，“在学校里很有名，经常有车子接出去。”  
美女又扫了一遍江奇树，“看不出来，就是嫩点，皮相漂亮点，其余都是男人样子。跟我们这儿那群小妖精不是一回事。”  
“他家那位宠他吧，跟要自己讨生活的小妖精们怎么会是一个待遇。”男人盯着江奇树浴袍开口，“那坠子看见没，识货吗？”  
“吓。”美女叹一声，“我怎么就没那么好命，傍上一个。”  
“我对你不好吗？”男人摇晃着酒杯，要给美女灌酒。  
美女“咯咯”笑着，男人丢给江奇树一个眼色，两人撤了。  
睡去了，我懂。江奇树想。  
江奇树想自己也很成熟，才不是小弟弟。

17.  
江奇树找到秦振，秦振被一堆美女围着，美酒佳人，好不快活。  
江奇树眉头跳跳，离远点坐下。  
秦振看见他，跟他打招呼，“今天这次我请，千万别跟我客气。”  
几个有眼力的美女朝江奇树围过来，江奇树冷眼扫过，全都冻住了。  
“离我远点。”江奇树说。  
美女们进退失措。  
秦振坐到他旁边，低声耳语，“知道你是处男才特意带你来长见识，难道你还想一辈子处下去？”  
江奇树一脸“那又怎样”的酷炫表情。  
秦振直咋舌，“江奇树，你是不是功能上……有点障碍？”  
江奇树知道自己受了侮辱。  
江奇树不生气，不是李凝冰，他谁都不要。  
相当于……功能障碍。  
江奇树认了。  
秦振很同情，“哥的错，没深入了解就把你拖过来。改天一定跟你赔罪。”  
江奇树表示自己不介意。  
“那你……随便看看吧。说不定看见个把……能……重振……雄风……”秦振语不成篇。  
江奇树也不想打扰他寻欢作乐，喝掉桌上的饮料，知趣地离开了。

18.  
走到半路开始晕。  
江奇树扶着墙，心里警铃大作。  
这种场所的饮料里一般掺了东西，刚才大意了。  
江奇树咬住牙，扶着墙角蹲下。  
模模糊糊的，仿佛有人来抱他，江奇树推拒着，可惜全身无力。  
喉咙里一直发出……羞耻的声音。  
下巴被钳住了。  
“听红红说，你有主了？”江奇树朦胧间听到这句。  
“你家那位叫什么名字？”  
“没……没有。”江奇树想大家都误会了。  
“没主？”声音兴奋起来，“那我可是个好主子。”  
“你等等，万一……”有人发急阻他，“你看他身上的东西，如果得罪了什么厉害角色……”  
“我怕谁？我要个小情儿要不来？”  
江奇树感到浑浊的酒气扑面而来，让他非常反感。可是他站不起来。  
“小美人说自己没主的，是不是？”  
“离我远点。”江奇树低喝。  
“呦，很辣嘛，我喜欢。”  
一只手开始拉他胳膊。  
江奇树努力睁开眼，可惜视线里一片模糊色块，他什么都看不清楚。  
怎么办？  
江奇树努力从脑中的一片混沌里寻找脱身的方法。  
要是有枪就好了，江奇树想。  
没有枪，刀子也好。  
江奇树护住自己，艰难地掏出钥匙，折开匕首。  
“刀都拿出来了。”声音变得兴奋，“蹂躏这种才带劲。”  
“来，来刺我啊。”  
这是笃定江奇树看不清他。  
江奇树咬破自己舌尖，一刀划到自己胳膊上，  
剧痛带来了片刻清明。  
江奇树双眼找回一点焦距。  
一个年轻的男人，身后一个年龄相仿的。  
“离我远点。”江奇树最后警告一次。  
男人喉结滚动，目光贪婪锁住江奇树。  
男人眼中精光大作，“今天我肯定要了你。”  
他身后的男人摇摇头，眼前人现在的样子，更挑动友人的征服欲。  
白肤红唇，杀气腾腾，又冷又艳。  
自己都喜欢，更何况身边这位爷。  
等这位爷玩够了，自己再要来玩玩好了。  
腿很长，柔韧度看着也好，男人瞳孔缩起来。  
江奇树又划了自己一刀。  
他们的目光让他厌恶至极。  
“小美人别伤着自己，我会心——”  
男人蓦然住口，江奇树匕首已插进他腹部。  
男人捂住伤口，一手血。  
眼睛震惊地瞪圆。  
“死不了。”江奇树抽了刀子，“现在去医院的话。”

19.  
江奇树一身血地冲出娱乐场所，双目炯炯，像个亡命之徒。  
走出一段，他倚在墙上，给丁季同打电话。  
“我又捅人了。”江奇树说。  
“你还好吗？”丁季同有点急。  
“放心。”  
“你在哪？”  
江奇树回头看娱乐场所的名字。  
报完名字，手机掉落在地。  
江奇树坐到地上，他一点力气都没有剩下。  
疼痛也感觉不到了，眼皮上一片血红色。  
江奇树又划了自己一刀，撑起精神等丁季同过来。  
不知道等了多久，他跌到丁季同怀里，睡过去。

20.  
江奇树醒过来，看见丁季同的脸。  
丁季同眉头皱在一起，让江奇树想伸手抚平它们。  
江奇树真的这么做了。  
丁季同握住他的手腕，压上来。  
江奇树一惊，丁季同的脸贴近他的脸。  
两个人眼睛对着眼睛。  
丁季同停了一下，江奇树一时反应不过来他想做什么，然后就被吻住了。  
这是一个真正的吻，和他偷亲李凝冰的那种不一样，舌头伸进来。  
江奇树发出“呜呜”的声音，丁季同卷住江奇树的舌头，轻轻舔舐被江奇树自己咬破的舌尖。  
江奇树想推开他，丁季同锁住他的手腕，江奇树的力道尽数被封。只能被迫仰起下巴承受这个吻。  
丁季同吻到江奇树快昏过去才停下。  
丁季同眯着眼睛看江奇树，江奇树被看得心里发毛。  
“为什么去那种地方？”丁季同问。  
江奇树本想说是秦振带他去的，他之前也没想到会是那种场所。  
出口却变了，“我不能去？”  
丁季同眸光一暗，“去找女人？”  
“不是。”江奇树说，  
丁季同脸色更加难看，“找男人？”  
“我不是同性恋。”江奇树想起那两个男人，一个劲儿犯恶心。  
丁季同的表情变得复杂，江奇树看不懂他的想法。  
“那你去干什么？”丁季同问。  
“看看。”江奇树说。  
丁季同迷惑，“看什么？”  
“睡。”江奇树答得很干脆。  
“……”丁季同懂了。  
“是我的错，”丁季同苦笑，“你确实需要人教。”  
“我会慢慢教你的。”丁季同的眼神又变得叫人看不懂，“不要再去那种地方了，有什么问题来问我。”  
丁季同手指在江奇树手臂上沿着绷带描画，“还好这次没出事。”  
“我可以保护自己。”江奇树说。  
“把自己弄成这样保护自己？”  
江奇树一顿，丁季同很少用反问句。  
“只是划一下，皮外伤，不疼。”江奇树说。  
丁季同看着他，最后幽幽地叹了口气。  
“你不在乎，我在乎的。”他说。  
“嗯？”  
“我比你疼。”  
丁季同把话说得没头没脑，江奇树没听懂。

21.  
江奇树骑车回学校，看到一个手指不灵便的白面男子。  
他对着江奇树友善地微笑，“谢谢你家那位的钱。”  
“一只手换那些钱，我觉得值。”白面男子不好意思地说，“反正我就是个好吃懒做的废人。”  
江奇树根本不知道他在说什么。  
只能判断出跟丁季同有关。  
“没想到你这么能打，我们一伙人有眼无珠，再也不敢了。”白面男子说。  
江奇树懒得搭理他。  
白面男子挥挥手离开。  
江奇树继续给自行车上锁，抬头又看到一个男人。  
“你厉害。”男人说，“我服。”  
江奇树想起他是红红美女的男人，是个见了红红就腿软的直男。  
“你家那位到底什么来头？”  
又跟丁季同有关，江奇树想。  
“你捅了舒家的少爷，居然什么风声都没有地揭过去了。”  
他活该，江奇树想。  
江奇树警告他离自己远点，说了两遍，他不听。  
江奇树觉得自己已经手下留情。  
红红的男人观察着他表情，“看来你什么都不知道，你家那位是真疼你。”  
丁季同到底怎么了？  
江奇树皱起眉。  
“他不想让你知道，你就不用知道。”红红的男人笑得似有深意，“多少人羡慕你。”  
江奇树觉得这个男人长了一张让人想打他的脸。  
不过男人没挑衅他，他也不会主动搞事。  
江奇树做事向来有原则。  
“交个朋友吧。”男人说，“多个朋友多条路。”  
随便。  
江奇树点点头。

22.  
丁季同把江奇树带回家。  
“坐下。”丁季同说。  
江奇树听话地盘腿坐在床上。  
窗帘拉上，卧室里黑洞洞一片。  
只有丁季同那里有暗淡的光。  
丁季同在摆弄一个投影机。  
“你干嘛？”江奇树问。  
“教你睡。”丁季同调试完毕，拿着遥控器坐到江奇树身边。  
江奇树闭上嘴，目不斜视地看向投影幕。  
没察觉到丁季同内心的千回百转。  
屏幕里出现了一个紫衣女人，身材高挑，长发及腰，眉眼素淡。  
李凝冰系女子，丁季同特意挑的。  
江奇树觉得自己受到了比秦振说他不举更严重的侮辱。  
他早是成年人，男女之事用不到丁季同教他。  
丁季同把他当孩童。  
江奇树果断起身去开灯，怒视丁季同。  
丁季同不解，“怎么了？”  
江奇树指指屏幕上纠缠的男女身体，“不用你教，”江奇树尽量表现得自己已深谙其道，“我知道怎么让女生生小孩。”  
“那你需要我教你什么？”丁季同迷惑里夹杂着一点惆怅，“你怎么知道……”丁季同头朝屏幕里的男女示意，“这回事的？”  
丁季同认为自己有必要知道。  
“看过。”江奇树指指屏幕。  
他喜欢李凝冰的时候在这种事情上进行了一定的科学探索。  
他才不是生瓜蛋子。  
然后想起了什么，“是不是男的和男的也有这种教学电影？”江奇树问得很认真。  
丁季同消化了一下这句话，“你让我教你男的和男的怎么睡？”  
江奇树郑重点头。  
他好奇景行和方昂的操作方式，尤其那次车库中无意间撞破之后。  
景行用衣服把方昂盖的严严实实，丝毫没露。  
这更让他好奇。  
江奇树对自己的身体构造略有了解，男人和女人不同，男人身上没有女人的同款通道。  
至少我身上没有，江奇树严肃地想。  
但大家都认为丁季同睡他，也就是他身上可能存在那种通道。  
江奇树认为自己的推理没有任何逻辑问题。  
所以剩下的就是找出这个通道。  
江奇树对当今流行的男男文化并不熟悉，因此没有想到男男存在类似男女教学片的可能性。  
江奇树认为可以回去搜索一下，搜不到再另做打算。  
江奇树认真制定计划，没有注意到丁季同锁在他身上的目光。  
从他的刘海开始下移，他的睫毛，眼睑，鼻尖，被轻轻咬住的下唇。T恤领口，若隐若现的锁骨，贴在衣下的乳尖，腰，腿。  
年轻的身体。  
一身青涩的气息。  
怎么看都很好吃，丁季同想。  
身体开始发热，呼吸变得缓滞。  
“过来。”一开口，丁季同发现自己嗓子哑哑的。  
“干嘛？”江奇树听话地走过去。  
丁季同拉住他的手，一只手扶住江奇树的腰，把他压到自己身下。  
江奇树迟钝的神经没有发现自己此刻已身陷险境。  
“我亲自教你。”丁季同说。  
江奇树身体一僵，丁季同手掌滚烫，贴在他的腰上。  
炙热的温度让江奇树情不自禁抖了一下。  
丁季同眯了眯眼。  
扶起江奇树的下巴，吻下去。  
江奇树开始轻微地挣扎，丁季同用身体压住他，手伸进T恤捻起江奇树乳尖。  
江奇树挣扎力度更大。  
身体的反应却很诚实，皮肤随着丁季同的抚摸一阵阵轻颤，呼吸一声声沉重，丁季同耳朵里全是江奇树的喘息声。  
丁季同知道自己现在一定像一头饥饿的狼。  
好想立刻吞掉江奇树，立刻吞掉。  
丁季同硬到发痛。  
江奇树在他身下拼命挣扎的样子……  
丁季同在江奇树耳边轻声细语，“想欺负你。”  
江奇树猛地把他推开，“不要以为我不会打你。”  
丁季同坐起来，撩了一把额前的头发，它们在刚才的动作中乱掉了。  
江奇树警惕地瞪着他。  
丁季同笑起来。  
“光是这样就受不了，学会了男人和男人怎么睡你想干嘛？”  
江奇树被问住了。  
“知识就是力量。”江奇树说。  
还好离开学校的时候看了一眼名人名言广告牌，江奇树想。  
丁季同忍无可忍地笑起来。  
江奇树惊愕地发现原来丁季同也能笑得这样欠揍。  
丁季同凑近抱住江奇树，江奇树措手不及，跪趴在丁季同怀里。丁季同手指沿着江奇树臀缝飞速划了一圈，隔着牛仔裤布料，在某地，手指稍稍用力一点。  
“大致就是这个地方。”丁季同又迅速放开了江奇树，“现在知道了？”  
江奇树满脸通红。  
丁季同站起来迈下床，“我先离开一下，你留在这里好好复习一下这个知识。”

23.  
丁季同粗糙地给自己做手活，满脑子都是江奇树皮肤的触感。  
唉……  
丁季同一边叹息一边给自己撸出来。  
江奇树什么都不懂，还总是无意识地撩。  
他已经忍得足够辛苦。

24.  
丁季同简单冲了个澡，一边擦头发一边走出来。  
江奇树还躺在床上，抱着枕头……睡过去了。  
T恤一角翻起，露出一截腰。  
心太大了。  
丁季同给江奇树盖上被子，躺到江奇树身边，侧着身子看江奇树的脸。  
睫毛很长，鼻侧的线条很好看。  
丁季同的距离，可以听到江奇树均匀和缓的呼吸声。  
隔着被子，丁季同轻轻搂住他。  
江奇树的味道充盈鼻腔。  
“我喜欢你啊，”丁季同低声说，“想睡你的那种喜欢。”  
江奇树依然安静地沉睡着。

25.  
已经得窥真意，江奇树再去汽修厂上班，看到景行撩方昂，神色便深沉了不少。  
景行心领神会，“丁季同教过你了？”  
江奇树点头。  
景行笑得比江奇树深沉得多，“恭喜你，更恭喜他。”  
这有什么好恭喜的。  
江奇树不在意地低头干活。  
高薪工作，摸鱼不好。  
江奇树是有责任心的员工。  
秦振最近看他的眼神一直充满同情，得空便给他推荐资深老中医。  
江奇树烦不胜烦，想打他一顿让他滚。  
秦振毫不介意江奇树敷衍的态度，“没事兄弟，慢慢来，人生的事说不准的。”  
“就像小语，突然间变成同性恋。”秦振尽心尽力地安慰他，“当同性恋硬不硬就都无所谓了，兄弟你可以尝试朝这方面发展。”  
江奇树真要打他了。

26.  
红红的男人偶尔来找江奇树玩耍。  
红红的男人非常热衷于打听别人的私事。  
江奇树经常有骑着自行车从他身上碾过的冲动，比如现在。  
“你们……什么都没有？！你确定？！”红红的男人听到丁季同和江奇树的关系，发出能震塌车棚的呐喊。  
要不然呢？江奇树继续清洗他的自行车，不理他。  
“你们出去就是吃个饭，聊个天，看个月亮？”红红的男人嘴巴张的可以塞进一个煮鸡蛋。  
江奇树看他一眼，很酷地点头。  
红红的男人直皱眉头，“那他养着你图什么？”  
江奇树想揍他。  
“他没养我。”  
“你的学费谁出的？”  
“我爸。”江奇树说。  
“生活费呢？”  
“我自己。”  
“你胸口那块玉呢？”  
江奇树奇怪地眨眨眼睛，“他。”  
红红的男人拍掌，“对头，就说你们不可能纯洁。”  
我们本来就很纯洁，你怎么说都不影响。  
江奇树把爱车擦洗干净，跨坐到车座上，摸起红绳把丁季同送他的玉坠拎出来。  
阳光下玉坠散发出莹润的光彩，很漂亮。  
有什么不纯洁的。  
江奇树重新把玉坠塞进领口，准备离开。  
红红的男人按住他的车把，“你知道这东西是什么吗？”  
“玉。”江奇树简明扼要，直达核心。  
“你这么说是不错，但是……”红红的男人故作神秘，江奇树知道他习性，果断踩开自行车踏板。  
“本该是一对的！”红红的男人语速果然加快了。  
江奇树示意他继续说。  
“你脖子里这块东西，叫比翼同心玉坠。”红红的男人开始拽文，“这块是上好的白玉雕成，玉质光润细腻，没有杂质，包浆浑厚，雕工老道，浮雕镂雕相结合，一看就是卓绝的师傅……”  
江奇树不耐烦地打断他，“说重点。”  
“玉坠上的花纹是比翼鸟，这种图案都是一雕雕一对，什么意思你不会不懂，”红红的男人说，“剩下的不用我再讲了吧。”  
“而且这是绝顶的好东西，”红红的男人说，“起价二十万到三十万之间吧，真拿到手只会更高。”  
红红的男人眼神朝校园里一扫，“你觉得包养个女大学生需要花多少钱？肯给几万块的包就是很棒的金主了。”  
江奇树心里一阵厌恶，又是包养。  
丁季同跟他才不是那种关系。  
红红的男人看江奇树表情，也拿不准了，“他真……没……”  
“没有。”江奇树说。  
说完江奇树心里一顿，也不是完全没有。  
丁季同亲过他，两次。  
江奇树心里犯嘀咕。  
红红的男人笑起来，“是吧，这么殷勤，怎么可能没点芜杂心思。”  
江奇树瞪了红红的男人一眼。  
“别这么看我，我也是有话说话。”红红的男人见识过江奇树的狠劲儿，怵得慌，“当然他很可能不图你什么，也许就是单纯想跟你聊聊天呢，有钱人有有钱人的玩法。”  
聊天？江奇树想算了吧，他不会聊天。  
江奇树又陷入了思考。  
丁季同才不是包养女大学生的那种猥琐男人。  
我也不需要被包养。  
而且……  
“他有喜欢的人了，一直在等她。”江奇树想起来了。  
“这有什么，”红红的男人说，“女神够不到，随便找个人解渴。有钱人嘛。”  
“我错了，你别这么看我……”红红的男人直跟江奇树摆手，江奇树又露出了可怕的眼神。  
江奇树不再理他，骑车去上班。  
玉坠子在他胸口晃动，戴了很久，江奇树已经习惯了它的存在。  
一对的，很值钱。  
丁季同不让他摘下来。  
丁季同亲过他。  
丁季同有喜欢的人了。  
江奇树闯了个红灯。  
江奇树脑子里一团乱麻。

27.  
“如果你有喜欢的人，还送别人……成对的东西，为什么？”江奇树边修车边问秦振。  
“什么？”秦振没听懂。  
江奇树废了九牛二虎之力才解释清楚。  
“兄弟，这妥妥脚踏两条船啊。”秦振说，“当然，技术高的人脚踏十八条船都没问题，”秦振语气相当羡慕，“我一哥们儿，同时谈着五个女朋友，每个女的都觉得自己是我哥们儿的唯一，啧啧，什么叫御妻有道。”  
“咱就别想啦，没那个智商。”秦振感慨。  
“没有两条船，”江奇树想了想说，“就一个。”  
秦振琢磨江奇树的意思，“怎么，你自己的事？”  
江奇树沉默。  
秦振顿时义愤填膺，江奇树身体已经有缺陷，感情再受伤害那还了得。  
“依我看，那个女人拿你当备胎呢。”秦振愤愤，“这女的很绿茶啊，一边钓着你一边还说她有喜欢的人装可怜，我劝你趁早分！”  
秦振想到哪里去了。  
江奇树有点囧，“不是那种关系。”  
“他没装可怜。”江奇树说。  
丁季同只是在等人。  
而江奇树连等的机会都没有。  
“也没钓我。”  
丁季同一直知道他喜欢李凝冰。  
秦振观察他神色，“这女的段数很高啊，看把你哄的。”  
江奇树只好又跟他解释。  
秦振也听得诧异。  
“我想想……”秦振绞尽脑汁猜了半天,“该不会你长得和她喜欢的人很像，她睹你思别人，所以看到你就很满足不需要再进一步？”  
“这个想法对头啊。”秦振自我夸奖起来。  
江奇树很无语。  
与其乱问外人听一堆不靠谱的瞎猜，不如直接去问丁季同。  
问问就懂了，江奇树想。

28.  
舒明在病床上躺了半个月才能勉强行动。  
他身心皆万分不痛快。  
舒明本想找人把江奇树绑到他病床上，结果人全被舒城拦了。  
“舒城，你老实跟我说，你收了人什么好处？你表哥这一刀就白挨了？”  
“对，白挨了。”舒城给舒明削了个苹果，堵住他的嘴。  
舒明这个人他很了解，私生活乱成一锅粥。  
居然去招惹丁季同的人，这一刀也是活该。  
没再给你补一刀，已经是给我面子。舒城想。  
舒明愤愤，“自从有了男人，跟表哥再也不是一条心了。”  
“得，没跟你一条心过。”舒城留下一篮水果，抬腿离开。  
舒明很受伤。  
舒城再也不是那个跟在他身后奶声奶气叫表哥的小男孩了。  
舒明看着舒城背影，不知不觉，他这个表弟也出落的玉树临风。  
腰细腿长，是他喜欢的款。  
而且以舒城的性格，到床上应该很好玩。  
可惜现在归别人了。  
舒明舔舔唇，躺了半个月，一点荤腥不沾，见了表弟都能发情。  
舒明哼了一声。  
江奇树。  
舒城不让他弄他，他舒明就弄不到？  
眼前出现江奇树被下了迷药脸颊嫣红，挥着刀子自卫的场景。  
真是带劲。  
舒明咽了咽口水，他早晚要叫江奇树吃个教训。

29.  
“请你游泳。”江奇树给丁季同打电话。  
“请我游泳？”丁季同反问一遍。  
查了查江奇树讲的地点，条件说不上好。  
现在是夏秋之交，天气转凉，绝对不是游泳的好时节。  
而且，江奇树从未主动邀请他外出娱乐。  
事出反常，必有不对。  
游泳比之其他娱乐活动，有何独特之处？  
丁季同简单推理，得出令他惊讶的结论，“你想看我……光着上半身？”  
“……”江奇树默然，居然给他猜到了。  
“不说话就当承认了。”丁季同说，“为什么？”  
江奇树不回答。  
丁季同明白他个性，不强问，“不需要去游泳，来我家吧。你的话，想看哪里我都可以。”  
江奇树没有察觉丁季同语句间的暗示和声音里叵测的笑意。  
达到目的就好。  
江奇树想的很简单。

江奇树和丁季同在沙发上相对而坐。  
“为什么想看？”丁季同问。  
“你先脱了再说。”江奇树很淡定。  
“脱当然没问题。”丁季同一只手按上领口，眸光幽幽暗暗，“我身材很好的。”  
谁在意你的身材，江奇树想。  
江奇树盯住丁季同领口。  
让丁季同起了按住江奇树后脑把他按到怀里的冲动。  
江奇树丝毫没意识到自己处境危险。  
“你又不是女人，好磨蹭。”  
丁季同良久不动，江奇树耐心耗尽，走到丁季同身前，手指插到丁季同颈后，手指一勾，勾出一根红绳。稍稍用力，从丁季同领口提出一个玉坠。还带着丁季同的体温。  
江奇树把自己胸口那只也拿出来对比。  
没注意到近在咫尺的，丁季同愈发沉暗的眼神。  
果然是一对的。江奇树得出结论。  
江奇树放开坠子，示意丁季同解释一下。  
丁季同心里叹息一声。  
江奇树真当他不是男人。  
江奇树为了方便，单腿跪在他腿间，两个人成对的玉坠放在一起，红线自脖颈而出，纠缠牵绕。丁季同顺着自己领间被江奇树提起的红绳抬头，江奇树的领口恰敞开在他眼前，锁骨形状美好。  
“你先放开我。”丁季同哑着嗓子说。  
江奇树浑然不觉，继续强调，“一对的。”  
“所以呢？”丁季同从江奇树手指间把自己的玉坠收回来，不动声色地挪挪身体。  
“这种图案当然都是成对雕的。”丁季同不以为意，“我送你的时候你就该知道的，”丁季同微抬起眼，“难道你不知道？”  
江奇树呆住。  
丁季同的表情、语气、动作无一不在传达一个信息。  
这件事就像地球在围绕太阳公转一样，地球人全部都知道。  
江奇树是地球人，当然也该知道。  
但是我不知道，江奇树想。  
江奇树顿时有种自己缺乏常识的羞愧感。  
丁季同看火候已到，把江奇树暴露在外的玉坠子重新收进江奇树领口，“玉是通灵的东西，要人养着，不可以摘下来。”丁季同说，“日子短你还没感觉，日子久了就懂了。”  
“不要摘下来。”丁季同强调了一遍。  
江奇树不明觉厉，只能点头。  
丁季同笑了，“在家吃饭？”  
“好。”江奇树说。  
丁季同做饭很好吃。  
丁季同去厨房。  
江奇树目送丁季同离开，蓦然间反应过来。  
又被丁季同模糊了重点，江奇树想。  
一对的玉石，应该是情侣佩戴的装饰。  
他们两个男人，戴这个算什么？  
江奇树又提出自己胸口的玉石，握在掌心细细地看，比翼鸟双双飞舞，很幸福的样子。  
江奇树抬头看到厨房雾化玻璃门后丁季同模糊的人影，发起呆来。  
不知多久，厨房的门被拉开，丁季同出现在江奇树眼前。  
“在想什么？”丁季同问他。  
江奇树望着丁季同有笑意的眼睛。  
真是个好看的人。  
他在等谁呢？  
江奇树一时恍惚。

30.  
江奇树喝了秦振递给他的矿泉水，体内野火焚烧。  
江奇树跪在车门旁边，忍耐着身体里异常的灼热和躁动。  
景行首先发现了江奇树状态不对，脸色瞬间变得很难看。  
江奇树意识渐渐模糊，他看不到周围的人影，只感到自己周围由喧哗变得空旷。

31.  
丁季同赶到的时候，江奇树正躺在床上。状态仿若发烧，双颊嫣红，呼吸一声沉似一声。衣衫半退，身体像被从花瓣中剥取到一半的白色果实，肩头和脚踝都白生生的。  
江奇树竭尽全力拒绝突然而至的欲望，身子像拉满的弓，崩得极紧极辛苦。  
手臂上密密叠着带血的齿痕。  
刹那间涌上心头的，竟然不是情欲。  
丁季同觉得伤感。  
爱情和欲望都是誓约，纵然得不到，仍然沉默坚定地守护着。  
自慰都不愿，宁可自伤。  
丁季同压下心底绵绵的怜惜和痛意，走近江奇树。  
江奇树察觉到声响，拼着残存的清明，微张开眼看向他。  
黑琉璃般的眼睛覆盖了一层雾气。  
“丁季同……”江奇树喊他的名字。  
“别怕，”丁季同柔声说，“很快会过去。”  
“我……没办法……”江奇树再吐不出完整的字句。  
丁季同拉开他的裤链，含住他。  
江奇树身体猛地一颤。  
丁季同按住江奇树的腰，轻柔地抚慰他，一片安静里，只剩下丁季同吞吐的声音和江奇树无法压抑的喘息声。

32.  
很抗拒这种事，江奇树想。  
除去李凝冰，他不会对任何人动情。  
更不会产生欲望。  
但欲望还是这样毫无防备地袭来，药物的作用无法抵御，身体仿佛不属于自己。  
景行收走了他的一切尖锐物品，他除了咬自己别无他法。  
然而没有用。  
生理的诉求把理智一寸寸吞没。  
丁季同走过来，江奇树不由自主地想去握住他的手。手指交会握在一起，仿佛获得了某种力量。  
讨厌这种事，江奇树想。  
但丁季同含住自己的时候，却放松了下来。  
温热的口腔包裹住勃发的根茎，舌头沿着脉络细细地舔弄抚慰，丁季同一直是个温柔又有耐心的人，缓慢地将江奇树欲望的浪涛推到更广远的地方。  
愉悦和被人珍惜的感觉代替了羞耻和抗拒，身体渐渐软化。  
江奇树身体起伏着，在丁季同口中抛却了一切。

34.  
丁季同吐了吐，用手背抹掉唇角的精液。  
江奇树在他口中泄过一次，找回些许神智。  
江奇树神色复杂地看着丁季同。  
丁季同低着眼，看不出怎么想的。  
“不要在意，你还是处男。”丁季同用纸巾把身上的精液擦去，安慰江奇树，“用嘴不能算真正的性爱。”  
江奇树抱紧被子，张张口，没说什么。  
算我也不介意，江奇树想。  
本来以为会介意，但是丁季同是很好的人。  
我有点喜欢他吧，江奇树看着丁季同想。  
心像飞累了的小鸟，惊喜地发现自己找到了一个愿意停下的地方。  
可惜这个地方也已经不属于他。  
江奇树的心变得温柔，进而被遗憾填满。  
人可以既快乐又悲伤，在同一时刻。  
丁季同穿得很正式，似乎是从一个重要场合匆匆赶来。  
现在这身正式的衣服沾着斑斑点点的浊液，一塌糊涂。丁季同正在低头清理，很有耐心的模样。  
丁季同唇上也沾着和衣服上同样的东西。  
那是我的东西，江奇树想着，想亲亲那两片嘴唇。  
忍住了。  
丁季同抬头，双眼正撞上江奇树的视线。  
“在想什么？”丁季同笑笑的。  
“没什么。”江奇树又紧了紧怀里的被子，摆出防御的状态。  
丁季同刮刮江奇树的鼻子，“不会再让你遇到这种事情了，这次很抱歉。”  
“关你什么事？”是秦振的水出了问题。  
江奇树低头沉思，要跟秦振问个清楚。  
“没有保护好你啊。”丁季同说。  
“我会自己保护好自己。”江奇树皱起眉强调，丁季同还是把他当问题少年，需要关心和保护。  
实际上江奇树已经长大了，可以照顾好自己了。  
“嗯，知道了。”丁季同不跟他辩。  
实际上这种态度最让江奇树恼火。  
但这次江奇树没有生气，反而有点幸福。  
不管是什么感情，丁季同一直关心着他。  
这时候门铃响了，丁季同去开门。江奇树听到男人的讲话声，听不清楚。丁季同叮嘱几句，关上门回来。手里多了一瓶液体和一袋棉签。  
丁季同拉起江奇树的胳膊，湿润后的棉签轻轻软软地拂过齿痕。  
凉飕飕的，一点点疼。  
“遇到事情不要首先选择伤害自己，先采取温和一点的方式。”丁季同一边涂药膏一边说，“比如……”说到这里丁季同也为难起来，“比如可以先滚几下，把精力释放出来，没有力气便可以缓解……性，欲。”丁季同说。  
丁季同不是个幽默的人，江奇树拿不准他现在是不是在讲笑话。  
丁季同也觉尴尬，清清嗓子，“反正不要再无意义地伤害自己。”  
上完药，江奇树躺下。  
然后他瞪圆了眼睛。  
丁季同察觉不对，“又起来了？”  
江奇树拒绝回答。  
“这种药物作用很强烈，一次解决不了。”丁季同很正经，“这次我用手给你弄出来。”  
江奇树把脸埋进被子里，在一片黑暗里感受被丁季同手指包裹和抚弄的过程。  
身体被快感支配着，脸烧得通红。  
不管秦振占几成错误，一定要揍秦振一顿。江奇树想。

34.  
第二天，江奇树身轻如燕，步履如飞。  
已经被景行告知一切真相的秦振看着江奇树目瞪口呆。  
“你没事？！腰不疼？！腿不酸？！”秦振声音很大，空旷的车厂里回声阵阵，引得围观无数。  
江奇树按捺住想打秦振的冲动，“我为什么腰要疼，腿要酸？”  
说完，眼刀威胁地扫过他各位八卦的同事。  
大家纷纷低头，装作在修车的样子，耳朵依然支楞楞树起。  
只有秦振不觉危险，依然在耿直地呐喊，“天哪，江奇树，看不出来啊，你居然是上边那个！兄弟，厉害啊！！”  
秦振由衷地赞美他。  
让江奇树不太好意思打他。  
两个人都没注意到另一边方昂神色几分不对。  
男人的好胜心啊。景行对方昂点头，露出一个深沉的微笑。  
方昂显得有点兴奋。  
丁季同把自己憋死也就罢了，还来给他找麻烦。景行想，给大家造成江奇树是个小攻的错觉，勾得方昂又想造反。  
毕竟，方昂一直坚信他比江奇树成熟得多。  
认清自己的位置太难了，景行感叹。  
当然，他不会让方昂成功的，就当增加情趣了。景行想。  
但给他找麻烦的人他没有放过他们的道理。  
让丁季同和秦振相互折磨吧，景行想。  
秦振从舒明那里搞来点东西，号称能让不举之江奇树再扬男人之威武，还在不合适的时间地点让江奇树喝下去了。  
舒明是个什么人物，秦振这是找死。  
景行喝口水，视线朝秦振投过去。  
秦振莫名其妙打了个哆嗦。

35.  
一个年轻的男人不紧不慢地拧着台钳，好像自己只是在做钳工的工作。  
“我的技术世界一流，”男人自吹自夸，“只要眼睛，不伤其他。”  
话音刚落，随着陡然高八度的哀嚎，一只眼珠子咕噜噜滚下，跌落在尘土里。  
“舒少爷，混江湖什么该做什么不该做，您还要好好学学啊。再有下次，可就不止一只眼睛啦。”年轻男子说完，迅速闪身消失了。  
年轻男子刚刚不见，舒城带着几个人跑进来。  
“表哥，你还好吗？”舒城喊舒明。  
舒明脑袋被紧紧夹在台钳上，右眼只余一个血洞。  
“江奇树后头到底是谁？”舒明虚弱地问。  
“这个你不知道比较好。”舒城说，“你的个性会闹出大事。”  
舒城叫人把舒明放下来，送去医院检查。  
舒明大脑飞速旋转，舒城比自己信息网要广。  
这个跟头栽下去，自己这几年来高涨的势头要暂时止住了。  
舒城得到了一个好机会。  
舒明昏过去之时，舒城高挑的背影残留在视网膜上。  
本以为是个百无一用的书生，现在看是自己小看这个一路读书读出来的表弟了。

36.  
一到江奇树上班的时候，景行就会给丁季同打电话。  
汽车厂里投向丁季同的一道道目光令人窒息。  
丁季同明白是怎么回事，他第一次出现，秦振的大嗓门便向他，也向所有人昭告了一切：  
“兄弟，你居然被江奇树拿下了。”秦振亲昵地搂着他的肩膀，哈哈大笑，“他可是个处男，第二天站得起来吗？”  
丁季同向江奇树方向看去，江奇树正在专心致志修车，好像什么都没听到。  
“他很棒的，虽然站不起来，但是不太痛。”丁季同彬彬有礼地回答。  
秦振“啧啧”几声。  
江奇树修车的扳手脱落，砸到了车箱里。  
丁季同把给江奇树带的盒饭递给江奇树，“吃饭吧。”  
刚才丁季同说话声音较低，大家没听清他说的内容，现在秦振正在大范围的广而告之，于是人群一片哗然。  
江奇树眼观鼻，鼻观心，凝然不动。  
“你不会介意吧？”丁季同有点担心，“只是一个玩笑。”  
“你为什么会站不起来？”江奇树问，“如果做的话，我才不会让你疼。”  
江奇树表情酷酷的，很有能力的模样。  
大有“不信我们可以试试”的气概。  
丁季同没想到等他的是这样的话。  
江奇树原来在计较这个。  
“这个……”丁季同喉头有点干，“疼也是愉悦感的一部分。”  
江奇树听不懂，眨眨眼睛。  
搞的丁季同想亲他。  
亲自感受一下你就明白了，丁季同想。  
心跳在加快，丁季同飞速低下头，把带的盒饭摆好，催江奇树吃饭。  
江奇树饿了，大快朵颐起来。  
丁季同坐在旁边看他吃。  
“你不吃？”江奇树问。  
“来之前吃过了。”丁季同说。  
中午时间紧，希望能多看看他。丁季同想。  
丁季同的目光把江奇树包裹住。  
两个人自成一道结界，屏蔽周围，兀自恩爱着。

37.  
汽车厂投向丁季同的唏嘘目光里，有一道非常纯洁。  
沿着那道光寻找源头，一个白发青年探究而好奇地观察着他们。  
两人视线相对，方昂对他缓慢地点头，然后转过身去。  
这是丁季同第一次和方昂真正意义上地打照面。  
“他啊，你说什么他都信的。”景行曾经用甜腻得不得了的口气提起方昂，讲话时低着眉眼，柔情强烈得可以淹没两个人会面的天台。丁季同自诩承受力极强，依然被老友的状态惊到了。  
这大概就是爱情罢。  
而江奇树口中的方昂颇不识人间烟火，开工资全靠想象，招员工但看心情。随意得很。  
亲眼所见，确实是个天真的人，有双干净的眼睛。  
会沉迷在武侠小说虚构的江湖里，不算意外。  
但方昂也许并不那样简单，丁季同眼前浮现方昂的眼睛，那种光芒，经过锤炼之人才会拥有。  
他亦经历过惨烈的人生起伏，练就了防御和戒心，终于理解了禁锢和自由的分寸。  
景行深爱一个人的方式，他不会喜欢。  
景行迎着丁季同的视线走近来。  
对视一眼，两人心会。  
“不该把你弄过来的，你眼睛太毒。”景行说。  
“很失望吗？”丁季同问，“我的结论和你的相差不会大。”  
“我不会为自己已知的事情失望。”景行眯起眼，方昂感觉到注视，回头一眼。  
这是单属他们两个人的交流，丁季同是局外人，领悟不到。  
只是几秒，方昂转过身，继续刚才的工作。  
剩下景行依然固执地望着他，一个单向的凝望。  
“每时每刻每分每秒，”景行说，“我都想毁了他。”  
“可是舍不得。”景行的黑眼睛满溢着柔情。  
丁季同不答话。  
爱情是场博弈，对景行尤其是，在争取和妥协间一步步艰难地磨合，稍有不慎便磨得鲜血淋漓。  
丁季同转身凝望自己爱的人，不是所有人都像江奇树一样，爱一个人就不计代价地接纳对方的一切，付出自己的一切。不计较对方肯不肯爱他，甚至不计较对方是不是知道。  
在她消失不见的漫长岁月里，他依然沉默地向她尽忠，从身体到心灵。  
傻孩子。  
丁季同想。  
江奇树是个迟钝的家伙，丁季同望他再久他都不会回头。他在自己的世界里，很专注。  
丁季同走过去，轻轻拍他的肩膀。  
“我得走了。”丁季同说。  
“嗯。”江奇树说。  
“明天见。”丁季同说。  
“你明天还会来？”  
“景行不会放过我的。”丁季同说。  
“嗯？”江奇树皱眉。  
“我来你不开心吗？”丁季同很受伤。  
江奇树摇头，“可是你很忙。”  
“再忙也会想见你。”丁季同说。  
江奇树摇头，“不要总说这种让人误会的话。”  
明明刚刚还说是景行不会放过他。  
刚才两个人站在一起，不知在讨论什么，很合拍的模样。  
“什么误会？”丁季同笑了，江奇树也不是完全不开窍。  
江奇树窘住了。  
“我真走了。”丁季同强调了一遍。  
江奇树抬头，又有了丁季同想要吻他的错觉。  
或许其实是自己想要亲吻他。  
江奇树闭了闭眼睛，让自己不要乱想。  
就在他闭上眼睛的刹那，一点轻柔的触感在唇上掠过。  
江奇树惊讶地睁开眼，丁季同的笑脸近在咫尺。  
四周零星响起几声修车的声音，一片安静。大家都没注意到这边的动向。  
但刚刚不会是错觉。  
“也许不是误会呢。”丁季同说。

38.  
江奇树心里乱七八糟。  
他看看秦振，抿起唇，有问题不问秦振才是明智之举。  
骑车回学校遇到红红的男人。  
红红的男人笑着跟他打招呼，脸颊还印着一个口红印，风流得很。  
江奇树停住了，红红的男人是个很有经验的人。  
红红的男人目光在江奇树脸上扫来扫去。  
“看上去终于开窍了，”红红的男人略有得色，“我是不是料事如神，你家那位下手了？”  
“没有。”江奇树神色分毫不动。  
红红的男人噎住，“那你在烦恼什么？”  
江奇树能有什么烦恼，除了青春里的那点事儿。  
江奇树青春期晚，现在刚好。  
“他亲我了。”  
江奇树说完，默数红红的男人从呆住到嘴巴张大需要几秒钟。  
红红的男人脸部表情调整完毕，江奇树决定都说出来，“还帮我解决过需求。”  
“用嘴和手。”江奇树补充了一句。  
“就这些。”省得再多问。  
红红的男人刚清醒，再次石化。  
江奇树坐在车子上，眉毛都没有抬一下。  
红红的男人消化着江奇树几句话背后巨大的信息量。  
“他是不是不举？”红红的男人说，“养了这么久，都到那个地步了还不动手，非伤即残吧。”  
又是不举，江奇树想，最近他跟这个词还真有缘分。  
虽然主语从他换成了丁季同。  
江奇树思索一番，决定排除这个可能性。  
如果丁季同不举，景行该知道。  
他们看上去非常熟悉。  
就景行的表现而言，显然他不认为丁季同有不举之症。所以丁季同应该没有不举。  
“如果他举呢？”江奇树问得很严肃。  
红红的男人心情复杂，“你可不可以不要总是一本正经地问……这种问题。”  
“你不知道？”江奇树激将之。  
红红的男人摸着自己的下巴开始捉摸，他的眼珠子溜溜转几圈，最后停在江奇树身上。  
“他……那什么你，你不反对是不是？”  
江奇树努力维持面部表情不起波澜。  
然而太难了。  
江奇树耳根红起来。  
红红的男人笑了，“我懂”状点头。  
“要不，你勾引他看看？”红红的男人出谋划策。  
江奇树想打他。  
红红的男人害怕江奇树诉诸暴力，慌忙变计，正经起来，“无亲无故，他对你那么好，送你玉坠，亲你，还￥%&#￥，却不跟你表白。”  
红红的男人看江奇树一眼，“可能就是真的不喜欢你吧。”  
江奇树没什么反应，“说对了，他有喜欢的人。”  
红红的男人受到鼓励，“不喜欢你，却依然那样对你，就是典型的玩暧昧，很渣啊。”  
江奇树微皱起眉，丁季同才不是那种人。  
红红的男人察言观色，“当然，他在你身上花那么多心思，肯定不是普通的玩暧昧。可能你身上有独特之处？比如长得像他的初恋情人什么的。我有一哥们儿，未婚妻死了之后，专找模样脾气像……”  
秦振说过这个可能性。  
现在红红的男人也这么说。  
江奇树一言不发地骑车走了。  
这看着像是伤心了啊。  
红红的男人望着江奇树的背影，自言自语道。

39.  
丁季同最近很颓丧，虽然表现得不明显。  
江奇树有秘密。  
江奇树是个很简单的人，很容易看明白。  
却在突然间有了秘密。  
眼睛里多了一点让他看不透的东西，带着些许茫然和探究味道，目光在他身上长久地停留，然后一个人低头思考很长时间。  
很不开心的模样。  
他们之间横插进一个难以捉摸的缥缈之物，让丁季同很不舒服。  
“你近来……”丁季同试探他，“有遇到什么不好的事情吗？”  
“没有。”江奇树才不会告诉他。  
“那有没有遇到什么，想跟我商量一下的问题？”  
“没有。”江奇树干脆又坚定。  
“你最近有点不一样了。”  
“什么？”江奇树问。  
丁季同决定直说，“你有秘密。”  
江奇树突然想到了什么，深沉起来，“你也有很多秘密。”  
丁季同被说得措手不及。  
他确实有很多难以启齿的秘密。  
“你想知道我的秘密，”江奇树很正经，“拿你的来换。”  
丁季同觉得有趣，“你想知道什么？”  
“说说你和你等的那个人的故事。”江奇树简截了当。  
丁季同细品这个问题，“为什么想知道这个。”  
“你知道李凝冰。”江奇树理直气壮地说。  
丁季同嘴角扯出一个笑容，有点艰难。  
“不想告诉我？”江奇树心里有一阵轻微的疼痛，像紫药水涂在流血的伤口上，“那就不说。”  
江奇树想他才不会强人所难。  
“没有，”丁季同不想江奇树不开心，“你想知道我都告诉你。”  
江奇树安静而认真地准备倾听。  
丁季同叹了口气，开始用第三人称讲故事。  
江奇树太迟钝了，他听不懂的。  
“我遇到他的时间，太晚了。”丁季同说出了故事的第一句。  
像每一个轻飘无根、悲剧收场的故事，还没开始便已经结束。  
“我总是在想，如果我能早一点遇到他，他爱的会不会是我。”丁季同说。  
一直以来，像染上毒瘾一样不能停止地反复幻想这种可能性。  
如果先走过去的是他。  
可惜时间永远不会重来，晚了就是晚了。  
于是幻想有如一场酷刑，心甘情愿置身其中的酷刑。  
夜夜夜夜，永不休止。  
“她爱的是另一个人？”江奇树问。  
“对啊。”丁季同忍不住去抚摸江奇树的头发，“他是个很孤独的小孩，不肯跟任何人接触。心底空无一物，只有猎猎寒风吹来吹去。”  
“那个人温暖了他。”丁季同说。  
丁季同望着江奇树，目光里柔情无限，“你明白那种感受吧，最不开心的时候陪在身边的人，没法不眷恋她。”  
江奇树陷入了回忆。  
李凝冰从杂草丛生的黑暗尽头向他走来，她的微笑点亮了宇宙间所有的星星。  
江奇树再没有见过比李凝冰更美好的人。  
“想到她了吗？”丁季同轻声问他。  
江奇树点点头。  
丁季同露出一个了然的表情，“最初遇到的那个人，大概没有办法释怀吧。”  
丁季同想他不该为早已知道无数遍的事实难过到心脏缩成一个果壳。  
丁季同努力让眼睛里多出一点笑意，让下面这句话带点玩笑的意味，“如果，我是说如果，如果我比李凝冰更早遇到你，你会爱我吗？”  
江奇树愣了一下。  
“我一直很想知道。”丁季同说。  
江奇树想自己不喜欢思考“如果”开头的问题。  
因为“如果”不会存在，多思无益。  
“但你不会更早，”江奇树知道自己很残酷，但他一定要说出来，“我是这样，你喜欢的人也是这样，已经错过了。”  
“所以不要在想这个问题了。”江奇树说。  
“你有机会的，你也是个温暖的人。你可以走到她身边温暖她，而不是幻想‘如果’。”江奇树说。  
像温暖我一样温暖她，她一定会爱你。江奇树在心里默默地说。  
丁季同轻轻笑起来，“我走过去了，没有用。”  
绝望是一瞬间的事情。  
那天大概是他离江奇树最近的一刻，江奇树跳动的欲望被他含在口中，已经是他们之间可能达到的最近距离。  
同时也是最远的一刻，他终于看清了江奇树对李凝冰的爱。那种爱纯粹到可怕，近乎一种虔诚的修行，从身到心的修行。  
江奇树是这样专一到执拗的人。  
江奇树根本没有给任何人机会。  
“你不要伤心。”江奇树被丁季同闪烁的眸光刺痛了。  
丁季同很少这样灰心和无助。  
丁季同握住江奇树的手，产生了把江奇树拉到自己怀里的冲动。  
如果现在侵犯他的话，丁季同想，江奇树恨他会不会比爱李凝冰多一点。恨也是很好的感情。  
丁季同很快苦笑起来，松开江奇树的手，这是景行的思维方式，他不喜欢。  
江奇树却突然间凑得很近，“靠近她没有用的话，不要等她了，”江奇树问得很认真，“好不好？”  
江奇树听到自己越来越快的心跳声。  
他握紧自己的手指。  
他决定如果丁季同回答“好”，他就跟他分享自己真正的秘密。  
而不是拿别的小秘密搪塞过去。  
但丁季同沉默着。  
江奇树的心随着拉长的沉默冷下来。

40.  
江奇树不知道自己的话让丁季同多么难过。  
丁季同终究没有忍住，他突然地把江奇树拥在怀里，用力地抱住他。  
“你不能对我说这种话，”丁季同说，声音低下去，“你不可以让我不要等你。”  
丁季同牙齿咬住江奇树颈后的皮肤，咬出了血。  
丁季同知道自己不该这么做，但他忍不住。  
想要把无可排遣的情绪传达给江奇树。  
如果我告诉你我爱你，丁季同想，你会觉得自己被……侮辱了吗？他们，你的同学们都没有看错，我对你好，的确存着占有你的念想。  
一些龌龊的不能示人的念头。  
我和李凝冰不一样。  
我从来不是无所求地对你好。  
如果重来一遍，你也不会爱上我吧。  
丁季同抱得更用力了一点，江奇树觉得疼。  
颈后亦传来刹那的痛感，江奇树回抱住丁季同。  
疼痛也是愉悦感的一部分，江奇树现在有点懂了，他像丁季同抱住他一样用力抱住丁季同。  
丁季同说他不能对他说那种话。  
丁季同第一次用这样的口气跟他讲话。  
脖颈上的疼痛可以缓解心里的疼痛。  
“丁季同。”江奇树喊他的名字。  
“嗯？”丁季同应他。  
“我跟她很像吗？”江奇树轻声问，“你等的那个人。”  
都曾经孤独，然后被某个人救赎。  
“你在把我当成她吗？”江奇树又问。  
丁季同拥抱江奇树的力道松掉了。

41.  
“你……刚才说了什么？”  
丁季同很惊讶的模样。  
江奇树立刻知道自己说了愚蠢的话，丁季同才没有把他当成别人。  
心底懊恼不已，信秦振必然要出糗，信红红的男人也好不到哪里去。  
自己还傻乎乎为此难过好多天。  
江奇树又羞又气，闭紧了双唇。  
下定决心不管丁季同怎么问，绝对不吐露一个字。  
否则一定会被取笑。  
丁季同看着瞬间警惕起来的江奇树，有点无奈地笑起来，“你都在想些什么啊……”  
丁季同离开沙发蹲在江奇树身前，微微按下江奇树的脑袋。  
“看着我的眼睛。”丁季同说。  
江奇树警觉地照做了。  
“李凝冰之于你是不是世界上最美好的人？”丁季同问。  
江奇树轻轻点头，内心依然防备着。  
丁季同最擅长套话，江奇树不打算告诉他自己为什么会误会。  
丁季同继续认真说下去，“你之于我，就像李凝冰之于你那样美好。”  
“或许还要更好，好很多。”  
“所以在我心里，你不会像任何人，”丁季同说，“也没有任何人能像你。”  
“你是独一无二的。”  
丁季同的眼睛湿润地明亮着，眼波温柔而真诚。  
羞恼的情绪消散了，江奇树在这样的注视中变得宁静。  
心底仿佛有花朵悄然绽放。  
自己对丁季同来说非常重要。  
再也不要问秦振和红红的男人问题了，江奇树想，丁季同才不是他们说的那种人。  
他们都不了解他。  
丁季同是个很好的人，江奇树看着丁季同的眼睛想。  
江奇树突然间想要碰触丁季同的脸颊。  
丁季同没有注意到，低下头去。  
丁季同仿佛在忍耐着什么。  
江奇树只好放下手。

42.  
表达得这样明显，江奇树却总是不明白。  
所以是真的对我毫无感觉吧，丁季同想，无论说什么，都不会往爱情的方面联想。  
丁季同心里凉凉的。  
亲吻的欲望在体内缓缓地被冷却。  
突然觉得很累。  
丁季同站起来，“电视盒子里有枪的资料，书房里有觉得你会感兴趣的书，画架也有准备好。我有点事情要处理，你自便。”  
说完丁季同躲回自己的房间里。  
想一个人待一会儿。  
如果喜欢的人无论如何都不喜欢你，你有什么办法呢？  
丁季同想自己不是设定完美的机器人，没有能力让自己不伤心。  
“靠近他没有用的话，不要等他了。”  
江奇树的话在耳边响起。  
丁季同把头倚在冰凉的门板上。  
怎么会不懂得放弃的道理，丁季同想。  
不舍得罢了。

43.  
江奇树心里很甜，可以溢出来的甜。  
得到了一个承诺，或许还有……表白？  
那是表白吧。  
如果丁季同对他，有着他对李凝冰一样的感情。  
那一定是爱。  
江奇树把丁季同送给自己的玉坠从胸口提出来，摸索上边的纹路，回忆着丁季同说过的话。  
江奇树想自己太笨了，那明明就是在讲自己吧。  
居然现在才察觉，绕了那么远的一圈。  
丁季同也笨，江奇树想，不肯明明白白讲出来，让他绕了那么远的一圈。  
还被秦振和红红的男人误导，好丢人。  
可丁季同为什么不明明白白讲出来呢？  
江奇树皱起眉。  
李凝冰……吗？  
江奇树握紧玉坠，心里的甜淡下去几分。  
他也迷惑起来。  
李凝冰依然是那个最美好的人。  
但丁季同跟她是不同的。  
江奇树的心骤然间疼起来，如果他最喜欢的依然不是丁季同，他们两个要怎么办呢？

44.  
丁季同没呆多久就从房间里走出来。  
喜欢的人就在门外，怎么能忍得住不去见他。  
江奇树在画室里，推门进去的时候，察觉到了不能算愉快的沉默。  
怎么了？  
丁季同走到江奇树身后。  
看到一个完成一半的人脸。  
“在画我？”丁季同猜测。  
“嗯。”  
“不错，至少脸型是对的。”丁季同说。  
江奇树不语，他学素描只学到一半。  
在监狱里一直走抽象派路线。  
“线条比较乱，”丁季同继续说，“心不静。”  
江奇树把画笔放下，转过身去。  
丁季同低下头看他。  
“你好像不太开心，因为我吗？”丁季同问。  
江奇树想他也不知道是因为丁季同，还是因为他自己。  
“虽然不知道你为什么会冒出一些奇怪的想法，但我希望你明白，我不会做让你不开心的事情，任何时候都不会。所以如果是关于我的事情让你感到不开心，那一定不是真的，不要相信。”丁季同说，“而且如果你希望我做到什么，你可以告诉我，我会去尝试。”  
放弃你除外，丁季同想。  
“所以不要不开心，”丁季同说，“至少关于我，不要……”  
风吹起白色的窗帘，午后的光阴分外安静。  
丁季同呆了一下。  
然后他双手捧住江奇树的脸颊。  
加深了江奇树主动凑上来的吻。  
终于可以不再怀着紧张的心情，迅速而小心翼翼地吻他。  
终于可以慢条斯理、一寸一寸地细细品尝江奇树的唇齿，感受他口中的柔软和清甜。  
丁季同手指轻轻扶住江奇树耳侧的脸颊，调整亲吻的角度。  
一个口齿沁香的吻，让丁季同想把自己的心神尽数喂到江奇树口中。  
江奇树仰起脖颈承接丁季同的吻，对亲吻这回事他依然懵懂，只是乖顺地跟从。随着丁季同的入侵分开唇瓣，接纳丁季同送进来的温暖和湿度。  
身体在亲吻的过程中不由自主地贴向亲吻自己的人。  
手臂环住丁季同的肩。  
微闭起眼睛，意识模糊在丁季同的气味里，没有听到自己低低的呜咽声。  
听到的话，一定会觉得羞耻。  
天上的云缓慢地移动。  
亲吻依然持续着。  
“我可以做些更过分的事情吗？”  
不知道过了多久，丁季同贴着江奇树的唇说话了。  
江奇树睁开眼睛的刹那，世界天翻地覆，他整个人跌进丁季同幽深的眼瞳里。  
江奇树终于明白了这样的目光意味着什么。  
丁季同对他有欲望，很久以前就有，只是自己一直没有察觉。  
现在他终于察觉了，然后发现自己根本无处可逃。  
“不要怕，”丁季同把他压进柔软的床褥里，卷起他的衣衫，“把自己交给我。”

45.  
如果把人类比作植物，江奇树是一株青芽。  
纤细、青涩、丰沛。  
皮肤润泽得仿佛能咬出水滴。  
包裹住所有隐秘的衣物被丁季同一件件剥落，美丽的肌骨在他手掌中舒展开来。  
浓密睫毛下一对黑沉沉的眸子，好奇地望着他。  
江奇树对自己所拥有的吸引力无知无觉。  
丁季同想要叹息。  
从未被亲吻，被爱抚，被滋养。  
身体白皙柔嫩，纯洁如新生儿。  
要在江奇树身体里种下情欲的种子。  
丁季同想着，细密的吻从下颌开始，在雪白的皮肤上留下一路沾着水渍的鲜红印记。  
细微的疼痛和快感一起袭来。  
江奇树听到自己沉重的喘息声，丁季同覆盖着他，他要把他烫化了。  
江奇树战栗着，无法止息。  
“丁季同……”江奇树脑子里全是这个名字，“丁季同……”  
“我在。”丁季同堵住他的唇。  
和刚才的吻不同了。  
这个吻迅速吞没了他的神智，所有感官集中在被吻到发麻的舌尖上，津液顺着唇角流淌，被掠夺到无法呼吸的程度。  
“别……”  
“呜——”  
仿佛被撕开，江奇树身体向着丁季同猛地弹过去，丁季同搂住他，不放过地吻他。  
“别怕，别怕。”丁季同含着他的唇瓣，说得紧张又急促。  
亲吻向下蔓延，火星散在身体各个角落。  
在炙热的亲吻里，江奇树感觉到自己被撑得更开。  
“第一次，会疼。”丁季同抱歉地说。  
江奇树努力地抱住他，“我不怕疼。”  
丁季同倒吸了一口气。  
他早已处于失控的边缘。  
这一刻时间仿佛静止一般。  
他进入了他。  
丁季同搂住江奇树，把他抱在膝间辗转碾磨。  
江奇树像一株生长中的植物。  
在风雨中无助地摇曳着。  
青涩稚嫩的身体终于被埋进催生花朵的力量，那种强大的欲望折磨着他，又带给他欢欣。  
江奇树无法压抑从身体深处萌发的呻吟声。  
快乐和痛苦都被催到了极致。  
被填满的管茎流淌出湿漉漉的汁液。  
江奇树伏在丁季同的怀里，被打湿的浓密睫毛轻轻颤动，丁季同抬起他嫣红的脸颊，江奇树向着他睁开双眼。  
双眸倦倦地散发着迷醉又恍惚的光华。  
丁季同打湿了江奇树。  
丁季同觉得这双眼睛里埋藏着世间关于情欲所有的秘密。  
生出花朵只是一瞬间的事情。  
不再是那个生涩的孩子了。  
丁季同心头烧得发疼，下身又硬挺起来。  
江奇树在他怀里脆弱地抖动。  
丁季同搂住他。  
“爱我吗？”丁季同问。  
“嗯。”江奇树温顺地呢喃着。

46.  
情事结束的时候，江奇树哭了。  
江奇树也不明白自己为什么要哭。  
他已经不算清醒，丁季同放过了他。他拉住丁季同的手，不想他离开。  
眼泪顺着眼角一滴滴地打湿耳边的头发。  
丁季同吻干他的泪滴，丁季同的嘴唇依然发烫。  
“我爱你。”丁季同说，“会永远在你身边。”  
“别怕。”  
江奇树闭上眼。  
丁季同等江奇树睡熟之后，才从江奇树身体里退出来。  
他在江奇树身边坐了一会儿，一点点理顺江奇树额角的碎发。  
无意义的行为，却重复得心里软塌塌的。  
想抱着江奇树睡过去，睡到世界毁灭都好。  
但必须先把江奇树清理干净。  
丁季同把江奇树抱去浴室。  
身体里还留着他的东西，这样睡着对身体不好。

47.  
第二天江奇树迷迷糊糊地醒过来，看到一双含笑的眼睛。于是歪歪头抵进丁季同怀里，攥住丁季同的衣角继续睡。  
以上过程重复若干次，终于彻底清醒过来。  
丁季同活动一下自己发麻的手臂。  
“醒了？”  
江奇树揉揉眼睛，看着窗外高高的日头发愣。  
江奇树猛地坐起来。  
然后“嘶”得一声抽了一口气。  
丁季同忙上去扶住他，手掌覆住江奇树的腰，轻轻地揉捏。  
“已经帮你请假了。”丁季同说。  
“哦。”江奇树松了口气。  
“原来腰真的会痛，腿真的会酸。”江奇树说。  
“嗯？”丁季同还在帮江奇树按摩。  
“你技术是不是不好？”江奇树问，“我疼。”  
丁季同脾气再好，脸上也挂不住。  
但丁季同脾气毕竟好，沉默了一会儿平息怒气。  
你是第一次，而且你太瘦。  
没弄出血已经算我技术好。  
丁季同本想这样讲，考虑一番，决定改口为上策，“我技术不好，你会不要我吗？”  
语气再放得软一点，“我们多练习好不好？”  
江奇树同意了。  
丁季同高兴地亲亲他额头。  
“这么想睡我，为什么不早告诉我？”江奇树问。  
害我胡思乱想，这句江奇树没说出来。  
“……”丁季同又神色复杂地沉默了一会儿。  
“因为我是笨蛋吧。”丁季同说。  
“？”  
“说你爱我。”丁季同说。  
“……”  
“说。”  
江奇树挣扎了一会儿，不说肯定会被烦死。  
“我爱你。”江奇树说。  
我爱你吧，江奇树想。  
听到这句话，丁季同笑得像正午的阳光一样明亮。  
“我爱你，很爱你。”丁季同凑到他耳边，声音压得低低的。  
本是早就知道的事情，江奇树想。  
但听到的时候依然非常非常幸福。  
人真是奇怪的生物，江奇树想。

48.  
江奇树连续两天没有回宿舍。  
江奇树没有过夜不归宿的记录。  
宿舍里的各位目送江奇树进门，收拾书包，赶去上课。  
江奇树动作飞一般地迅速利落，全过程只用了五十秒。  
“不太自在。”A说。  
“害羞了。”B说。  
“看来好事真成了，不再是流言。”C下结论。  
“就说不会是正常关系，那位找江奇树比我把妹都热心。”A说。  
“所以人家成功了，你还得靠手。”B说。  
A和B用眼神开启了一场男人之间的战争。  
“可惜不能让江奇树请我们吃饭。”C比较注重物质生活。  
他斥巨资买了游戏装备，手头正拮据。  
“你成天只惦记着吃，”A不齿，“我不看好。”  
“有钱人都靠不住，还是男的和男的。”B很感慨，“江奇树虽然外表暴力，但内心单纯。”  
三人各自对着各自激战正酣游戏屏幕点头，脑中一出出豪门狗血大戏。  
“一定会被抛弃。”  
三人异口同声。  
“到时可以帮他庆祝，”C说，“就像庆祝樱木花道失恋。”  
“好主意。”  
A和B很是赞同。

49.  
江奇树奔赴教室，连打三个喷嚏。  
教室座位坚硬，四节的大课，需要坐四个小时。  
江奇树望着座位，认为任务非常艰巨。  
他现在身体……没有那么方便。  
果断选择了门边的位置，点完名就走。  
红红的男人走来，跟他打了个招呼。  
“这是我的专座，不要跟我抢。”红红的男人把书包往桌子上一扔，大家都知道的事，也就江奇树这种教室前排人员不懂规则，“你换个地方。”  
“你换。”江奇树不乐意，他先来的。  
“还是不是朋友？”红红的男人不高兴了，“你旁边座位看见没，我女朋友占的，今天这个角落我要‘办事’，你这是棒打鸳鸯的不义行为。”  
江奇树懂了。  
江奇树扫了大教室一眼，佳座早已被占满，只剩每每被老师关爱的最前排。  
抢了个好筹码，江奇树心生一计。  
“座位让你，帮我答到。”江奇树说。  
江奇树愉快地逃课了。  
红红的男人喜欢美女，更喜欢和美女办事，不分场合。追人的时候小礼频频，分手的时候大礼告别。  
名为恋爱，实为包养。  
是在学校里颇有名气的包养型富少。  
江奇树被包养的名声在校园里流传甚广。  
一群笨蛋，我和丁季同是自由恋爱，江奇树想，跟包养有本质区别。  
想到这里，对校园里投向他的目光更加不屑。  
不上课去哪儿？  
宿舍不想回，那三个人太八卦。  
他还不打算跟任何人分享他和丁季同的事。  
去丁季同家睡觉吧，还能顺便蹭顿午饭。  
丁季同给了他钥匙，他熟门熟路地进门，把自己扔到床上。  
丁季同技术太差，虽然做得时候很爽，但做完了身体会不方便。  
比如昨晚做了，在教室硬邦邦的座位上连坐四小时肯定是不行的。  
他可不会像女生一样拿个坐垫去教室。  
所以丁季同以后一定要勤加练习，磨练技术。  
江奇树模模糊糊地想着，进入了梦乡。  
梦见了他刚刚离开的教室，足以容纳上百人，讲思政课的老头正在滔滔不绝，隐约听到多快好省地建设建设社会主义。  
教室的一角，自己正和丁季同……办事。  
教室的桌椅之间空间狭窄，江奇树的腰被卡在桌子和丁季同之间，动弹不得。  
只能任由丁季同宰割。  
旁边坐着黑压压的人群，一个个人影或在打盹或在翻书，暂时没注意到这边的响动。  
江奇树把脸埋在丁季同肩上，心砰砰直跳。  
丁季同安慰他，“不会被看到的。”  
课桌挡住的部分，江奇树双腿分开跪在丁季同身上，已经起了反应。  
“我不想……”  
江奇树想的坚决，出口却是绵软无力的呻吟。  
这样的语气显然只会起反效果。  
丁季同把他拉进怀里，用外套罩住。  
“别在这……”  
随着江奇树抗拒的话，丁季同彻底地打开了他。  
坚硬火热的物事霸道地撑开身体。  
江奇树很愤怒，却没法逃开，一个轻微的挪动都会带来灭顶的快感。  
“呜……”江奇树只敢小声地呜咽。  
分开的双腿覆盖在外套下瑟瑟发抖。  
丁季同的欲根耐心而准确地玩弄着他。  
江奇树缩在丁季同怀里，尽量不发出声响。  
耳朵里全是教室里细微的响动。  
被看到……就完了。  
江奇树颤抖着，一阵紧似一阵地夹住丁季同。  
丁季同舒服得频频吸气。  
“你这样，我上瘾了怎么办？”  
丁季同更狠地顶入他。  
“不行……”江奇树推拒着。  
可惜他绵软的反抗只是让丁季同更兴奋，他被钉在丁季同胯间，被情欲的热流浇得喘不过气。  
“唔……”江奇树越来越克制不住呻吟声，“不要再……”  
下课铃骤然声响起。  
江奇树惊醒过来。  
是个梦。  
江奇树松了一口气。  
“什么不要了？”丁季同躺在江奇树身边，从江奇树身后搂住江奇树的腰，一个亲昵的姿势。  
江奇树哆嗦了一下。  
“？”  
江奇树想我死都不会说出来。  
刚才的自己不是一般的没用。  
居然只能让丁季同做来做去，反抗不得。  
丁季同注意到江奇树的脸红了。  
“梦到我了？”丁季同随便猜猜。  
江奇树的身体在怀中僵硬起来。  
居然是真的，丁季同也很惊讶。  
丁季同凑过去亲他，止不住笑，“我干了什么？你居然对我说不要？”  
江奇树逃开了，丁季同又去亲他。  
反复几次，丁季同先放弃，江奇树取得了最后的胜利。  
江奇树反压住丁季同，坐在丁季同身上，居高临下地瞪他。  
丁季同眼睛闪了闪。  
江奇树目露威胁之色，“我梦到你在教室里强迫我。”江奇树说，“如果你真敢这么做，我……”  
江奇树还没说完，就被丁季同拉了下去。  
“教室环境太差，我们在家里做。”丁季同笑开来，发挥真正的实力，吻住江奇树。

50.  
舒明搜了一沓一沓的资料。  
没发现什么有用信息。  
江奇树是丁季同的人，丁季同是个律师，社会关系网络非常复杂，交情遍布各行各业。  
丁季同甚至帮舒明本人打过官司。  
这种人，很难判断他会向哪个暴力组织求助。  
舒明摔碎了手里的杯子。  
这口气暂时出不掉了。  
查不清背后的利益牵扯，贸然出手，后果难以估计。  
他这只眼睛瞎得不明不白，多少人在笑话他。  
舒城是知情者，却一个字都不肯透露，放任他玩火玩到现在这一步。  
舒城一直像只温顺的小马驹，一双眼睛温良无害，看上去像舒明喜欢玩的小雏儿一样好弄。  
玩起借刀杀人来却也很利落。  
舒老爷子大骂了舒明一顿，把舒明手里一部分生意转到了舒城手下。  
舒明缓缓把玩手上的扳指。  
也好，舒城终于不再假装自己是整天咋咋呼呼追着女人跑的傻瓜了。  
给表哥看看你有多大能耐吧。  
我等着你。

51.  
江奇树去上班，秦振耷拉着脑袋，眼下乌青乌青的。  
“景行要弄死我。”秦振跟江奇树抱怨。  
“？”  
“一直往我杯子里下东西，”秦振觉得江奇树不举过，也吞过那药，肯定能理解他，“兄弟，哥被榨得干干的，干干的！”  
江奇树报以同情的目光。  
江奇树明白那种不想雄起还一个劲儿竖旗的窘迫感。  
太明白了，江奇树想。  
“强撸直的瓜不甜，冲动还是自己的好啊。”秦振很感慨，“我还是喜欢自力更生。”  
江奇树赞同地点头。  
“兄弟，以后你也靠自己吧。”秦振拍拍他的肩，“我再也不瞎帮忙了。”  
江奇树抿抿唇，迅雷不及掩耳，照着秦振下腹就是一拳。  
打算要揍秦振一顿的，居然给忘了。  
还好秦振提醒了他。  
秦振被打翻在地，不敢相信江奇树会对他下此毒手。  
“算是那个药的回礼。”江奇树伸手把他拉起来，帮他拍拍背后的灰尘。  
“我只用了五成力。”江奇树友善地说。  
靠！秦振捂着肚子心里怒骂，知道你打架很屌，后边那句就不用说出来了。

52.  
江奇树上班的时候，丁季同中午一定要来修车厂签到。  
丁季同说是景行一定要他来。  
为什么什么事都是景行干的。  
江奇树很怀疑。  
江奇树看到丁季同给同事们带了切好的水果，秦振抓过丁季同递给他的水果盒吃得欢欣鼓舞。  
秦振手里那只和自己手里的不太一样。  
大家的都不太一样。  
江奇树若有所思。  
“嘱咐下属准备的，”丁季同给江奇树解释水果盒，“经常来，总要讨好一下你的同事们。”  
说完把为江奇树准备的盒饭提出来。  
“本来想要不要也给你同事准备午饭，太麻烦了。水果准备起来比较方便。”丁季同说。  
丁季同向来想的很多。  
走到哪里都要送礼物，不嫌麻烦。  
不过随他去吧。  
有吃的大家都开心。  
“在这里工作很愉快吧，你的同事们性格都不错。”丁季同说。  
“还好。”江奇树只跟秦振比较熟，秦振性格确实不错。  
“在学校里也有朋友了。”丁季同说。  
江奇树想了几秒钟，丁季同说的大概是红红的男人。  
他性格也不算不好。  
“肯跟人相处就是进步。”丁季同说，“也不难，是吧。”  
“嗯。”江奇树吃着饭回答。  
“加油。”丁季同说。  
江奇树没有回答。  
气氛安静下来，丁季同沉默地看着江奇树吃完，不知道在想些什么。  
江奇树将盖子扣好。  
“你这个人啊。”江奇树抬起头。  
丁季同愣了一下。  
“你是不一样的。”江奇树直视丁季同的眼睛。  
丁季同静了几秒，“你知道？”  
“知道的比你想象得多。”江奇树说。  
知道你又在胡思乱想。  
害怕我不是喜欢你，我只是除了你没有其他人。  
希望我能和很多人建立友谊，又害怕自己不再独特。  
整天担心烦恼一些无聊的事情，又不肯直说。总是旁敲侧击，拐弯抹角。  
爱一个人真的会让一个聪明人变成傻瓜的，江奇树心里有一点疼，有一点软，又幸福，又难过。  
丁季同这个人啊。  
“你是不一样的。”江奇树语速放缓重复了一遍。  
丁季同迎着江奇树的目光缓缓地笑起来，他听到自己身体里温柔的窸窣声。  
竟然会有流泪的冲动。  
很多年了，爱一个人，和因爱着这个人生发的所有孤独、灰心和忧惧，都被这句话抚平了。  
“爱我吗？”丁季同又问了一遍。  
“爱你的。”江奇树坚定地回答他。  
因为此时此刻这样温柔，这些年没能心意想通的岁月，都可以释怀了。

丁季同走之后江奇树去找秦振确认自己的推测。  
“怎么确定是景行给你下药？”  
“还需要确定？除了他还有谁？！”秦振说，“总不能是你吧。”  
江奇树摇头。  
秦振做出一个“是吧”的表情。  
“可能我哪句话说错了又让小语联想了点什么，前几天他一看我我就忍不住打哆嗦。”秦振想起那种眼神还是要哆嗦一下，哆嗦完了又笑起来，“卤水点豆腐，一物降一物。他整我们，小语替我们整他。”  
“小语很难搞的。”秦振对着江奇树露出深沉的微笑。  
江奇树眨眨眼睛。  
秦振真是个可爱的人，性格也好。  
虽然会算错账。  
但景行债多不愁，应该不介意替好友分担一笔。  
江奇树证实了自己的推测，转头继续回去修车。  
我知道的比丁季同想象得多，江奇树想。  
知道是丁季同在坑秦振。  
知道他们每一个人有很多秘密。  
知道这个修车厂不简单。  
也知道方昂并不是不爱景行。


	4. 天梯

1.  
庄静渊从警局里把舒城提出来，舒城维持着他一贯的沉默和面无表情，跟着庄静渊坐进车里。  
“先去医院。”庄静渊说。  
“目前的证据不足以对你提起公诉，你完全不必担心，至少暂时不必。”庄静渊解释了一句，舒城没有接话，于是两个人沉默了一路。  
到了医院，庄静渊仔细地询问舒城的伤处，挨个拍照取证。  
舒城低着眼睛想拒绝，庄静渊温和地摇摇头，舒城知道他是为了自己好，便任由庄静渊解了他的外服。舒城在监狱里受了不少苦，背上密密麻麻的细小红点，手腕处明显的淤伤，腿上颇多青紫痕迹。皮肤可见的伤取证完毕后，又拍了几张片子。庄静渊确定没有大问题后，请医生写了份证明材料，取好药之后带着舒城回家。  
“那群警察都是老手，逼供手段很熟练，还好你只进去呆了半天，否则绝对不止这样。”庄静渊一边开车一边说。  
舒城坐在后座，没有搭话。  
庄静渊习惯了他的沉默，并不觉得尴尬。  
“这段时间你先在我家修养，顺便思考一下自己的未来。”庄静渊说得很有把握，“这种事件警方收集不到证据，只能靠口供，只要你不承认，他们也没办法。”  
庄静渊笑了一下，“不过兰家有点势力，找不到人怕是不好交代。逼急了，警察局那伙人什么都做得出来。”  
“不是她做的。”舒城突然开口了。  
舒城没有明说，庄静渊也很清楚那个“她”是指谁。  
“你不用担心，交给我吧。”庄静渊将车停进车库，把舒城带上楼。舒城很安静，没有再讲话。  
庄静渊带舒城去浴室，帮他擦洗身体。舒城想拒绝，被庄静渊制止了。  
“你现在手腕不宜用力。”  
舒城手腕上淤痕很重，庄静渊知道这种痕迹是怎么来的，用手铐将舒城四肢吊起，悬空将重物勒在手上，手腕承不起重量，疼痛钻心，这是刑讯逼供的土法之一。还好他得到消息比较早，舒城在里边时间不多，要不然半条命已经赔进去了。  
庄静渊抬起舒城的手腕，用热毛巾沿着他的胳膊擦洗。舒城在监狱里呆了三年，皮肤白得不健康，刚受了刑身体虚弱，唇色很淡。  
舒城偏过头看向一边，任由庄静渊解了他衣服。室温偏冷，舒城抖了一下。庄静渊尽量不弄疼他，热毛巾贴着皮肤轻轻擦过，湿而温的触感让皮肤很舒服。舒城很安静，偶尔眨一下眼睛。  
“我父亲生病的时候，我学过一点护理。”庄静渊找话和舒城聊，“而且我了解他们的逼供手段，懂得怎么处理你身上的伤，所以交给我你可以放心。”庄静渊讲话语速偏慢，每一个字都落点柔和，是个容易被信赖的人。  
“谢谢。”舒城低声说。  
庄静渊笑了笑，将他转过身去，扶住舒城的肩膀擦拭舒城的背部。舒城背上有很严重的刑讯痕迹，庄静渊拿捏着力道，舒城随着他的动作身体微微前倾，卡在庄静渊的手掌间。  
“你不用使力。”庄静渊说。庄静渊单看外表是个斯文的人，此时舒城被他控制着身体，肩膀被庄静渊握在手里，浑身处于一种脱力状态。舒城感受着背上的力道，觉得庄静渊远不像他看上去那么文弱。  
毛巾又绕到舒城身前，舒城仰起头方便庄静渊给他擦脖颈，庄静渊坐在他对面，毛巾细细地拂过他的胸前。  
“下半身也简单冲洗一下吧。”庄静渊将浴室的花洒固定在一米高左右的地方，打开了。  
“我先出去，你自己来，注意不要碰到上半身的伤口。”庄静渊嘱咐着，“洗完之后不要关花洒，保护好手腕。浴巾和衣服我放在这里了，有不方便的地方叫我。”  
“算了，”庄静渊想了想，“你不会叫我的。这样吧，我给你15分钟，15分钟后我敲门，你不出声就是我可以进来的意思。”  
舒城没有回答。  
“那就这样吧。”庄静渊笑了笑，退出去了。  
舒城看着浴室的门关上，站到花洒旁边，冲洗下半身。他现在手不方便活动，只能任水流滑过腿部。接触水的感觉很好，舒城微微闭上眼睛，感受着温热的水流滑过他的皮肤，带走从监狱里带出来的疲惫和污垢。  
本来以为会被那群人弄死的，舒城想。  
庄静渊说他可以帮自己，不知道能帮到什么程度。舒城把庄静渊说过的话在脑子里过了一遍，眸光闪了闪。

十五分钟到了之后，庄静渊在门外敲门。舒城正在穿庄静渊给他准备的衣服，他手腕使不上力，确实需要帮助，也就没有出声。庄静渊开门进来，先关掉了花洒，走到他身边来。  
“没有给你准备睡衣，可能号大了一些。”庄静渊说，微微倾下身，从下向上给舒城把扣子系好。舒城刚洗完澡，皮肤润而泽，一身非常洁净的气息。  
真是个非常干净的年轻人，庄静渊想，系上了舒城领口的最后一颗扣子，抬头便对上舒城黑漆漆的眼瞳。  
庄静渊笑了一下，“累了吧，上完药之后睡吧。”  
庄静渊把舒城带到客房，帮舒城上药。舒城趴在床上，感受着庄静渊的手指在他的背部移动，非常温柔。舒城闭上眼，在一片药气里昏睡过去。  
庄静渊给他上好药，帮他调整了一下睡觉的姿势，盖好毯子，最后将空调调到合适的温度，离开了。

2.  
庄静渊翻着经文柏传给他的资料。  
兰春城今天下午在家里被人毒杀了，嫌疑人基本可以锁定在当时兰宅中的诸人，兰父、兰春城的继母兰太太、兰春城同母异父的弟弟张茂、兰春城的妻子宋柔、管家老李，还有舒城。  
舒城嫌疑最大，他有试图枪杀兰春城并因此判刑七年的案底，今天又刚好出现在兰家大宅，因此警方首先锁定了他并带回了警局。庄静渊得到消息后，迅速赶过去把舒城领了回来。没有证据扣押逼供是一种违法行为。庄静渊是律师，而且“上头有人”，所以他没费多少功夫就把舒城带回了家。  
从经文柏传过来的资料看，这个案子已经基本上可以算是悬案，除非罪犯自己招供，警方拿不出有力证据。  
案发时间是今天晚上八点，兰家正在举行宋柔的庆生会，管家老李将三杯一模一样的红酒端上去，兰春城先拿了一杯，舒城拿了一杯，张茂因身体不适拒绝了红酒，和其他人一起喝温水。兰春城祝福了自己的妻子，将红酒喝下，当场毒发身亡。舒城喝了酒，平安无事。警方对剩下的一杯红酒进行了检测，没有发现毒素。  
警方检查了酒瓶里残留的红酒，开封的两瓶，一瓶无毒，一瓶已经见底的有毒。案发当天红酒放在兰春城的酒室里，任何人都有机会靠近并下毒。两只酒瓶上都只有管家老李和兰春城的指纹。  
警方沿着罪犯所用毒品氰化钾的来源追踪，发现是一周前兰春城亲自从兰家的电镀公司带回家，外包装上只有兰春城一个人的指纹。  
庄静渊沉思了一会儿，打通了经文柏的电话。  
“喂？”那边的人声音非常清醒。  
“关于这个案子，你有什么想法吗？”庄静渊问他。  
“疑点很多。”经文柏迅速进入了工作状态，“首先、端给兰春城的三杯红酒是一模一样的，犯人怎样保证是兰春城端起了那杯毒酒而不是其他人。其次、毒死兰春城的氰化钾是兰春城所有，他可不像会自杀的人。最后、屋里的所有人都对我有所保留。他们没有骗我，但肯定没有说出足够的实话。”  
“我看那屋里人人都有嫌疑。”经文柏笑了笑，“当然，你的小朋友嫌疑最大。”  
“为什么？”  
“我调取了兰宅附近的交通监控，上边显示舒城在下午一点半就到了兰宅，但他下午五点才按响门铃进入兰宅。中间的三个半小时他在做什么？你可以问问他。我给你留面子，没有写进汇报材料里。”经文柏笑笑，“我去案发现场走一趟，算是给兰父一个交代，证明我们给予了足够的重视。但我很忙，不可能在这件小案子上花太多时间，所以我已经移交给小方。有什么事你可以问他。当然，如果你愿意帮我查这个案子那就再好不过了。”  
“让兰父满意，真相如何不重要。”经文柏说，“这是这个案子的重点。”  
“我明白了。”庄静渊点点头。  
“兰宅那边我已经打好了招呼，你想去问什么随时可以去。”  
“你乐得当甩手掌柜。”庄静渊取笑他。  
“这种案子还不需要我出马。”经文柏说。  
“你的总裁怎么样了？”庄静渊决定关心一下朋友的感情生活。  
“还是跑去庙里写他前女友的名字。”经文柏声音懒懒的，“比我预计的难搞。”  
“我相信你肯定手到擒来。”庄静渊说，没有掩饰语气里的幸灾乐祸。经文柏看上了一个霸道总裁，计划骗色骗财，结果碰了钉子，三个月连手都没牵到。这在他的记录里可以说难看到极点，不笑白不笑。  
“那我也祝福你早日吃到你的小朋友。”经文柏电话里语气轻快。  
“我可没想对他下手。”庄静渊说。  
“动心了就上，顾虑太多没意思。”经文柏说，“我事情很多，不跟你闲聊了。再见。”  
庄静渊放下手机，把资料里的几个可以深入调查的点圈出来。  
这种案子，无罪辩护恐怕都不需要。下毒的人手法很利落，反侦察的意识很强，没留下马脚。  
明天去兰宅看看吧，庄静渊想。

3.  
庄静渊把准备好的枪械纪录片导到电视盒子里，舒城正在喝庄静渊给他煲的粥，庄静渊买了一根粗大的吸管，舒城可以通过吸管进食。庄静渊告诫舒城，如果不好好保养，他的手很可能会废掉。舒城很听话，手放在两边一动都不敢动，双眼盯着碗里的粥，咬着吸管一点点喝干净。  
非常乖的孩子，庄静渊看着舒城微笑，也很好骗，他手腕的伤并没有庄静渊说得那么夸张。  
“我给你准备了一些电视节目，无聊的时候可以看，足够你看一周了。”庄静渊给他演示怎么调节频道，手指触屏，不需要花费太多力气。他把舒城的手机放到桌子上，调整好桌子的高度，“这个高度接电话聊天很方便，你爸爸找你，或者你想找宋柔都可以。”庄静渊补充了一句，“当然，找我也可以。”  
“中午我会回来给你做饭。”庄静渊说。  
舒城看着他不说话。  
“如果觉得麻烦我不好意思，可以付我律师费，手机号记录在你手机里了。”庄静渊笑了笑，离开了。  
庄静渊走后舒城浏览了一下这个房间，布置得非常舒服的一间屋子，电视柜上摆着庄静渊一家的照片，上边有一个干瘦的男人和两个小男孩，舒城认得出其中一个是庄静渊，另一个应该就是庄静渊的弟弟了。  
庄静渊的弟弟比舒城小一岁，曾经和舒城关在同一个少管所里。但舒城去的时候庄静渊的弟弟已经死了，据说是身体里藏了太多毒品没有被发现，毒品外包装破裂，在过量毒素的作用下当场死亡。舒城只见过那个年轻人肿胀发紫的脸，辨不出原来的长相。现在看照片，跟庄静渊长得很相似，是个非常清俊的青年。只不过相比庄静渊，他弟弟身上野气更重。  
庄静渊本来按照规定一周来探望弟弟一次，他弟弟死后，庄静渊作为志愿者，每周来看望舒城。舒城的父亲工作忙，没时间探望儿子，监狱负责人又认为该为舒城保留一个与外界交流的渠道，询问庄静渊是否有意，庄静渊答应了。  
庄静渊是个很有耐心的人，说话慢条斯理，舒城不理他他也不动怒。不知道从哪里得知舒城喜欢枪，专门给他带了一些书籍和模型。  
幼稚的模型，舒城盯着庄静渊拿给他的东西想，他早就对这种假枪不感兴趣了。  
“不喜欢？”庄静渊对他的反应并不感到失望，很随意地收走了。  
舒城盯着他的包，一言不发。  
庄静渊继续跟舒城聊些一听就是在胡扯的话题，比如他参军时配备过M1卡宾枪，一连打死过十个美国大兵，有神枪手之称。  
庄静渊是律师，讲废话从来不会口渴，舒城听得烦不胜烦。  
终于，在庄静渊又一次胡言乱语的时候，舒城忍不住开口提醒他，“M1卡宾枪不能连发。”舒城说。  
“嗯？”庄静渊没听明白。  
“军盲。”舒城说。  
“被你发现了。”庄静渊谦虚地说，“我不太擅长讲这种故事，我中学时物理很差。”  
“那就不要讲了。”舒城说。  
“那我跟你讲点我擅长的故事。”庄静渊说。  
舒城皱起眉，继续盯着庄静渊手边的背包，仿佛要把那个包盯出洞来。  
庄静渊擅长的故事就是他的案子，经济纠纷、家长里短、要求多的客户，不公正的检察官，各式各样舒城觉得很无聊的事情。  
讲到时间到了，庄静渊起身准备离开，他把书和模型交给狱警，告诉舒城他下周还会再来。  
舒城沉默。  
他不想看到宋柔，庄静渊把名额占了对他而言也是好事。  
晚上，狱警把检查确认过的书和模型交给舒城，舒城抚摸着玩具手枪，重新拆开安装了一遍，拆开，又安装了一遍。  
他闭上眼，长舒一口气。在监狱里他就像一只被机械操控的死尸，现在他身体中的某一部分又活过来了。  
然后他睁开眼，有那么一点期待庄静渊下周会给他带来什么。  
庄静渊每周都会给他带来一点小玩意儿，他很细心，很会捕捉舒城的需要。也会根据时令给舒城带一些吃穿用品。渐渐地，舒城觉得自己也有点喜欢眼前的男人。  
探望的时间里基本上是庄静渊讲话，舒城听。这个男人生活里很多烦恼，舒城想，虽然庄静渊说的非常随意，但舒城知道他压力很大。  
舒城的父亲只在过年的时候来一次，匆匆而来匆匆而去。父子之间没什么话说，多少年前他就没有管过他了。  
剩下的探望时间里庄静渊提着保温桶给他送饺子。  
“我家里没有其他人了，所以过年我也是一个人。”不用他问，庄静渊就会自动解答他的疑惑，“你就像我弟弟一样。”庄静渊笑笑，看着舒城一口一口吃饺子。  
舒城不懂如何安慰他。  
“跟你说话非常开心。”庄静渊说，“我弟弟肯定不会这么安静地听我抱怨，他会嫌我烦。”  
庄静渊看上去有几分惆怅，舒城突然间懂了需要被看望的人不是只有他一个人，对面的那个人也在从他身上寻找慰藉。  
“没有女朋友？”舒城问他。  
庄静渊摇摇头，“工作太忙了，正是创业阶段。”  
舒城怀疑地看着他，庄静渊长得不错，职业正当，从带给他的礼物看不像穷人，这种人不管多忙，都不至于缺女朋友。  
庄静渊无奈地笑，“单身汉比较快乐。”  
舒城瞬间不再同情他，“不负责任的男人。”舒城有点鄙视地说，他知道那种总是不肯跟女生结婚的男人。  
“哈。”庄静渊好脾气地笑笑。  
监狱里也流传着一些关于庄静渊弟弟的话，据说那个男孩子非常疯，赌博偷窃抢劫无恶不作，在监狱里几进几出，最后终于因为贩毒死了。  
“他不缺钱，他只是享受犯罪的快感，一个天生的罪犯。”  
“他很爱他哥哥，经常炫耀他哥哥有才华，还说他哥哥爱他爱得不得了。”  
“他爱他哥哥吗？我怎么觉得他非常恨他，他经常说他哥哥整天管这管那烦得要死，有机会一定要操死他哥哥。”  
“这难道不是爱吗？谁都知道他喜欢鸡奸。”  
人群里一阵猥琐的笑意。  
“鸡奸是什么？”舒城插了一句。  
“你要试试吗，我可以教你。”  
说话人的语气让舒城很反感。于是舒城转过头去，不再搭话。  
日子不咸不淡地过去，他习惯了和庄静渊的每周一会。偶尔的，只是很偶尔的，舒城察觉到他还在想念宋柔。  
他不知道宋柔有没有尝试过来看他。  
他没有去问狱警。

舒城本来需要服刑了七年，中间庄静渊替他申请了几次减刑，成功了。所以他最后只在监狱里呆了三年零两个月。  
出狱后，舒城先偷偷跑去看了宋柔，结果却发现了一个他无论如何接受不了的事实：宋柔在他坐牢的一年后嫁给了兰春城，变成了兰太太。  
舒城去问她，宋柔没有解释。他去问舒伯父和舒伯母，明白原来是为了钱。舒伯父两年前身体不好需要治病，宋柔走投无路，而兰春城想要她。  
她把自己卖了。  
舒城得知一切的瞬间心如死灰。  
他觉得这个世界太好笑了，好笑得让他全身发冷。  
他跑到篮球场拼了命地打球，直到耗光全身的力气。

4.  
庄静渊来到兰宅，几辆警车停在外边，他找到小方，简单问了点东西。  
“经局长交代过了。”小方说，“庄律师请随意。”  
“有发现新线索吗？”  
“兰春城卧室里查到了氰化钾残液。”小方说，“本来已经随着下水道冲走了，但下水道堵了，水流回渗。”  
“哦？详细点。”  
原来兰春城卧室里也有两杯红酒，全被倒进了水池里，两只酒杯被刷过放在水池边，没有检测出氰化钾，也许是被洗掉了。水池中淤积了少量的红酒残液，检测出了毒素。  
管家老李说她没有碰过那些酒杯，兰春城和张茂的酒是兰春城亲自配的。  
“这下张茂的嫌疑一下子增大了。”小方说，“张茂是下午三点左右来到兰宅，据他说是和兰春城有生意要谈，谈完之后顺便参加嫂子的生日宴会。但据说两兄弟感情并不和睦，经常吵架。老李和宋柔都这么说，公司里也有人可以作证，两兄弟曾在办公室吵得不可开交，整栋楼都能听到兰春城摔椅子的声音。”  
“吵些什么？”庄静渊问。  
“不知道，没人听清。”  
庄静渊点了点头，“现在这屋里还有谁？”  
“只有老李了。这里死过人不吉利，其他人去了兰家另一座宅子。”小方说，“有钱人就是好。”

庄静渊找老李询问一些线索，老李是个非常仔细的人，她见到庄静渊后，从口袋里掏出一个眼镜盒，戴上眼镜，用非常端正的姿势坐在庄静渊前方，表情严肃，“警察同志，你问吧。”  
“您是从什么时候在兰家做事的。”  
老李听到问题愣了一下，显然没想到是与罪案完全无关的问题，“做了三十年了。”  
“兰春城是什么时候回到兰家的？”  
“五年前，大少爷死之后他就来了。”老管家脸上闪过一丝哀伤的神色，显然大少爷比兰春城更得人心。  
“也许我的话有点无礼，但您看上去对兰春城的死不怎么伤心。”庄静渊说，“五年的时间您没能和他建立一些感情吗？”  
老李的表情抖了一下，她紧张起来，“警察同志，你这么问是什么意思？”  
“不是我做的！”她显得很激动。  
庄静渊点点头，“你觉得是谁做的？”  
“谁都有可能，”老李急于摆脱嫌疑，口不择言起来，“太太的亲儿子死了，让这么一个对她毫无尊敬的私生子登门入室，继承家产，她心里怎么可能痛快。更何况二少爷他举止轻薄……”  
老李意识到了什么，闭上了嘴。  
庄静渊心里略略吃惊，“他染指继母？”  
“你已经知道了？不愧是警察同志。”老李愤愤地接下去，“太太虽然上了年纪，但气质很好，年轻时也是个美人，现在也还非常有魅力。所以二少爷他就……唉，作孽啊。”  
“舒小姐真惨。”庄静渊不动声色地感慨道。  
“可不是，她之前被二少爷强奸，还把他告进了监狱。但对兰家这种人家来说，判个刑算点什么事，关了没几天就放出来了。兰少爷吃了大亏反而一定要得到舒小姐，他开着车直接撞了舒小姐的父亲，对着舒小姐耍尽了花招，威胁舒小姐嫁给他。要我是舒小姐，也恨不得毒死他。”  
“这么看，张茂是唯一一个不恨兰春城的人了。”庄静渊若有所思。  
“是没错。”老李说，“不过张茂是个吸血鬼，一直在骗老爷家的钱。”  
“嗯？”  
“张茂是个败家子，仗着二少爷有钱就一味舔着脸来借，从来没有还过。还好二少爷最近已经不想给他钱了，他最近总是自言自语‘下次他来我一分钱都不会让他带走’。”老李回忆说，“二少爷这个人很小气，对他这个异父弟弟却很大方，几乎予取予求，这回突然不给钱，张茂一时愤怒下杀手也是有可能的——他那种人，什么事做不出来。”  
庄静渊点点头，又核对了一下张茂来的时间，以及红酒的状态。老李的回答和经文柏提供的资料没有区别，兰春城和张茂的两杯酒她没有经手，是兰春城自己在房间里配的。生日会上她提供的三杯酒是在兰春城房间的酒房里倒的，因为二少爷和张茂都喜欢那种红酒，所以她没有想过要倒第二种酒。她记得她开了一瓶，然后倒了三杯酒进去。具体有没有碰过第二瓶酒，她不记得了。  
“既然有指纹的话，就是碰过。”老李说。  
她把酒倒好后端到了厨房里，准备时机一到就端过去。中间她进出厨房很多回，谁都有可能趁她出去的时间进去投毒。  
“三杯酒一模一样吗？”庄静渊问。  
“一样。”老李很确定地说。  
“那怎么才能确定是兰春城拿到了有毒的酒，而不是其他人？”  
听到这句话，老李也疑惑起来。  
庄静渊感觉应该问不出什么了，就放她走了。  
接着他去了兰家另一处的宅子，见到了兰太太，兰太太是个知书达理的美人，身体不太好，说话声音很低，嘴唇偏薄，紧张的时候一直在咬下唇。。  
这种女人，被侵犯后确实会选择忍而不发。庄静渊想。  
“跟我没关系。”兰太太听懂了庄静渊的暗示，吓得脸色惨白，“除了老兰，谁不想那个登徒子死掉！”  
心急之下，兰太太絮絮叨叨低声说了一堆，庄静渊自认接手过不少恶徒的案子，兰春城在其中都可算佼佼者。被他侮辱过的女子不计其数，还包括不少名门闺秀，他用迷药逼好几个女子一起供他玩乐，拍了照片留作威胁，以让这些女子的父亲生意上给他方便。  
“他死了也算老天开眼！”兰太太最后恨恨地说，说完后心虚地看了庄静渊一眼，“不是我做的，当天雅望进过厨房，我亲眼看到了！”  
庄静渊点点头，再去跟宋柔交谈。  
宋柔明显憔悴了不少，但比起兰太太和老李，她还算冷静。  
“舒城还好吗？”宋柔问。  
“在监狱里受了点苦，不过问题不大。”庄静渊说。  
“是他做的吗？”宋柔看上去万念俱灰。  
“你觉得是他做的？”庄静渊问。  
“我公公不会放过他的……”宋柔有些慌乱，“除了他还能是谁？”  
“讨厌兰春城的人很多，兰太太，张茂，老李，都有可能。”  
“他们？”宋柔看了庄静渊一眼，“他们不会，我婆婆那么文弱，做不出这种事。老李的丈夫癌症住院，医药费全是兰春城出的，老李向来很感激他。张茂更不用说，兰春城就是他的信用卡，兰春城死了他还能向谁要钱？”  
“听上去兰春城非常乐善好施。”庄静渊说。  
“哈哈，乐善好施。”宋柔冷笑了一声，“没人比他更斤斤计较了。”说到这里她顿了一下，“这么说确实有点奇怪，他给老李和张茂钱痛快得不像他。”  
“你觉得是为什么？”庄静渊问。  
宋柔想了想，摇了摇头，她不知道。  
“有人说你进过厨房。”庄静渊说。  
“谁说的！”宋柔脸色一变，“我没有！”  
“没有吗？”  
“没有！”宋柔很坚决，她紧紧抿起嘴，不再说话了。  
庄静渊最后去见了兰父，这个男人是这个家里唯一一个为自己儿子的死感到伤心的人。  
“告诉你们经局长，一定要将凶手绳之以法，我要把他千刀万剐！到时候我必定重谢，经局长想要什么尽管提！”经历过两次白发人送黑发人，这个年迈的父亲憔悴不堪，让庄静渊不禁有几分不忍。  
他没有再多刺激这个老人，问了几句就离开了。

5.  
庄静渊回家的时候舒城睡着了，他屈腿坐在沙发上，手臂环住膝盖，缩成很小的一团。  
厚刘海盖在额头上，鼻侧打出浅浅的阴影，正午鲜亮的阳光灌满整个房间。  
庄静渊去把他拍醒，分开他紧紧环在一起的手臂，“睡觉也换个舒服点的姿势吧。”  
舒城睁开眼，盯着他看了好一会儿，才慢慢清醒过来。  
“是你。”舒城说。  
“你希望是谁？”庄静渊嘴角弯出一个笑容。  
舒城不说话了。  
“我喂你吃饭，介意吗？”庄静渊问。  
舒城看看庄静渊，又看看自己的手腕，最后转过脸去，不说话。  
“第一周手腕不要负重，坚持七天。”庄静渊说，“早餐和晚餐可以吃流食，中餐你就勉为其难吧。”  
“我把排骨剁成了丸子，你手腕伤了筋骨，吃点碎筋碎骨有好处。我尽量把骨头剁碎了，但不排除会咯到牙，你嚼的时候小心一点。”说完，庄静渊喂了舒城一颗丸子。  
有点烫，舒城嘘着气咬了半口，嘴唇被烫的红红的。他不想给庄静渊添麻烦，一边吸气一边把丸子含进嘴里，又就着庄静渊的手把勺子里的汤喝掉了。  
“烫的话可以慢一点。不过趁热吃滋补效果更好。”庄静渊说。  
舒城点头，随着庄静渊喂他的节奏小口小口地咬排骨丸子，有一些碎骨也尽量咽下去。舒城看着自己使不上力气的手腕，他很害怕自己将来拿枪手会抖。  
“养好伤的话，不会有问题。”庄静渊看出他在想什么，“相信我。”  
“嗯。”舒城又咬掉了一个丸子。  
吃完之后庄静渊拿了纸巾给他擦嘴，他嘴唇被烫的很红，油乎乎的。庄静渊做事很仔细，沿着嘴角给他擦干净，力度很轻，触感很舒服。  
“你以前也这样对你弟弟吗？”舒城问他。  
“他没有你乖，所以右手手腕一直没好利落，做坏事的时候都会受影响，不经意间就留了尾巴。”庄静渊把纸巾丢到垃圾桶里，“不听话的孩子捣蛋都会吃亏的。”  
舒城观察他表情，“你想他吗？”  
“哈。”庄静渊起身去厨房给自己弄吃的，“以前骂他总是给我惹麻烦，他真不在了，还是会想他的。”  
“你在监狱里听过他的故事吗？”庄静渊问。  
“嗯。”舒城应了一声，但庄静渊在厨房里，没有听到。  
“我弟弟性子很野，规则框不住他。他求死得死，很快意。”庄静渊说，“他自己走的毫无痛苦，可惜忘记了他哥哥还活着，会想他。”  
庄静渊把剩下的排骨端出来，“做事的时候多想想关心自己的人，会少点冲动。”  
舒城若有所思地看着自己手腕。  
“等你手腕好了，我带你去射击场玩，我们可以比比谁枪法准。”庄静渊一边吃饭一边说。  
“凭你？”舒城有点不屑，庄静渊在他的印象里是整天坐在办公室里看卷宗的文科生。  
“对，凭我。”庄静渊冲着舒城勾了勾嘴角，低头咬了一口排骨，立刻被烫得倒吸了一口气，“好烫。”  
舒城看着他，眼睛眨了眨。

6.  
庄静渊按照地址找到了张茂的公司，写字楼属于张茂的那一层空空荡荡，只看见零散几个女性员工无聊地刷新着购物网页，不像是在工作。  
庄静渊出示了经文柏给他开的证件，让一个女员工带他去见他们的总经理，女员工懒散地朝着一个门努了努嘴，继续陶醉在购物中。  
庄静渊走近那间办公室，听到里边传出的声响，不禁皱了皱眉。  
确实是个不务正业的人。  
庄静渊抬手敲了敲门，“警察。”  
“等会儿。”一阵不耐烦的男声，屋子里的某种响声更大了，隐约有文件噼啪落地的声音。  
等了大约二十分钟，那扇门才打开。  
一个衣衫不整的男人引他进门，办公室那张大桌子上一片狼藉，纸篓里有一些纸巾，上边有些一望即知的液体。  
“你们警察一个个都不嫌烦，该回答的我都回答了，还找我干嘛？我看就是那个毛头小子把我哥给毒死了，想抢我嫂子。要不是他就是我哥那个后妈，我哥上上她她就要死要活的，也不考虑考虑她那年龄，我哥肯碰她是给她面子。”  
张茂从冰箱里取出一瓶红酒，找了两个玻璃杯，倒满之后，又往两只杯子里砰砰扔进去几块冰块，然后把其中一杯递给他。  
庄静渊没有接，“我不喝。”  
“是怕有毒吗？”张茂也不在意，一口闷了他手里那杯，还嚼掉了落在他口中的冰块，最后舒爽地发出一声叹息，“夏天，就是要这么喝！”  
他再次把另一杯推给庄静渊，“看见了吧，没毒。”  
“我要开车。”庄静渊说。  
“这个一瓶可好几万哪，真不喝？”张茂哼了一声，把庄静渊那杯也干了，“这可是昨天我从我哥那里顺过来的，最后一瓶了。”  
“昨天？”庄静渊注意到了时间。  
张茂嘿嘿笑了两声，“反正兰家除了我哥没人爱喝这个，再说，我哥的跟我的有什么区别？我哥的不都是我的。”  
“现在的你哥可什么都没有了。”庄静渊提醒他。  
人死之后，还能有什么。  
“哈哈，他死了，他的就更是我的了。”张茂对着他得意地一笑。  
“什么意思？”  
“你等着瞧吧。”张茂冲着他扬扬眉毛。  
“这么说你能从你哥的死亡中获益？”庄静渊冷淡地问。  
张茂脸色一黑，骂了句娘，“你什么意思？”  
庄静渊把兰春城卧室里的酒也检测出了氰化钾的事陈述了一遍。  
“不是我。”张茂瞬间矮了一头，“我哥的酒平常就那么摆在那里，谁都有机会靠近！我嫂子天天经过那里，老李更是天天从那里拿东西。”  
“老李？”庄静渊问，“你哥支付了她先生的医药费，她感激都来不及，为什么要下毒害你哥哥。”  
“感激？”张茂讽刺地笑笑，“这是那个老家伙跟你说的？这位警察同志你看人不清啊。”  
“我哥作践了她闺女，她闺女想不开自杀了，人救回来了但前途也算是搭上了。”张茂感慨地摇摇头，“本来是个前程似锦貌美如花的大学生，男朋友家世也不错，老李一家子指着这闺女光宗耀祖呢，结果一下子全毁了，你说她感激不感激我哥哥。”  
“对了，”张茂好像想起什么来一样，“你说我哥哥是被什么毒死的？青什么东西？”  
“氰化钾。”庄静渊回答他。  
“算了，记不清楚了。”张茂摇摇头，“她闺女好像也是用类似的东西自杀的，她闺女学化学的，从实验室里倒腾点毒药容易得很。化学实验室，搞个爆炸都小意思，更何况毒死我哥哥。”  
这个信息很有用，庄静渊点点头。又跟张茂确认了一遍他去兰宅的时间，以及事情发展的大致经过。  
“三杯酒一模一样吗？”庄静渊最后问。  
“就酒呗，能有什么区别？”张茂显得很不耐烦，他又给自己倒了一杯，拿到庄静渊眼前，“你跟我说能用眼睛区别出这杯跟刚才那两杯有不同？神仙才做得到。凡人还是找老李家那闺女借显微镜去吧！”  
说完，张茂伸长脖子，把剩下的这杯也干了。

走出张茂的办公楼，庄静渊给经文柏打了个电话。  
“有眉目了，很快啊。”经文柏说。  
庄静渊把事情简明扼要地讲了一遍，“大家族太混乱了。”  
“我爸是我哥，我姐是我妈，”经文柏不在意地背着顺口溜，“大家族的乱伦歌，很正常。”  
“听说江家也蛮大的？”庄静渊说。  
“江总裁出淤泥而不染。”经文柏笑了，“他真的是朵小白花，可纯洁了。”  
“这案子怎么办？”庄静渊问。  
“拖几天，让兰老头着着急，最后再给他个惊喜，让他力争上游大力支援我局建设。”  
“懂了。”庄静渊说。  
“这次结束了请我吃饭，”经文柏说，“我给你做了好大一个人情。”  
“我会支持你局建设的。”庄静渊笑笑。  
“那我先谢谢庄大律师了。”经文柏说。  
“客气。”  
庄静渊扣了电话，心情轻松起来。

7.  
庄静渊把一整天的口供实录整理成文本，汇总给小方。  
“兰春城的案子越来越复杂了，这家里除了他老爹谁都有可能杀他。”小方边看资料边说，“明天我去查查老李的女儿。”  
“麻烦你了。”庄静渊说。  
“舒城什么都没说吗？”小方问。  
“没有。”  
“现在看他的嫌疑已经可以说最小了，兰春城和张茂喝酒时他还不在兰家，没法下毒。而且舒城是外人，在兰家进出引起的注意远比家里人显眼，这种环境下投毒风险极高。”  
“兰家人似乎也不认为是他做的。”庄静渊说。  
“因为舒城也喝了酒。”小方回答，“三分之一的中毒概率，真正的下毒者不会拿自己的生命赌博。”  
“兰家人都确定三杯酒一模一样？”  
“当然，”小方不假思索道，“三个酒杯我做了严格的对比，没有任何区别。酒本身更不会存在区别。”  
庄静渊微微颔首，跟小方交代了几个问题之后便回家了。

庄静渊去超市买了舒城喜欢吃的水果，回家后用牙签穿给舒城吃，舒城很温顺，像小猫一样叼走牙签上的水果。  
吃完东西两个人一起看了舒城爱看的枪械节目，庄静渊努力地看了，但他对枪实在兴趣寥寥，加上在外奔波了一天有些困乏，他倚在沙发上睡着了。梦里一些乱七八糟的事情，庄静渊睡得有些头疼，他按着太阳穴醒过来，发现舒城正若有所思地盯着他看。  
庄静渊看了看时间，舒城该睡了，于是他问舒城想不想现在去洗澡。  
舒城似乎想问什么，挣扎了一番，最后放弃了。  
舒城发愁的模样很可爱，庄静渊知道舒城是觉得组织语言比较麻烦，于是干脆不说了。  
“洗澡吧。”庄静渊微笑着拍拍舒城的腿，带舒城去浴室。

“太瘦了。”毛巾擦过舒城背部，庄静渊按了按舒城突出的肩胛骨，“在我这呆这几周不知道能不能把你养胖。”  
舒城身体随着他的力道轻轻摆动，眼睛直视着前方，沉浸在自己的思考中，没有听见他在说什么。  
庄静渊也就停止了讲话，不再打扰他，沉默着帮舒城擦完身体，然后带他去卧室里上药。  
做完一切之后，庄静渊回到自己房间的浴室里，长舒了一口气。  
他对舒城没有过分的想法，庄静渊想，他只是想帮帮他。  
但欲念总是在最无防备的时候袭来，不受控制。  
庄静渊半闭着眼坐在马桶上，开始想象舒城瘦削的身体，那具身体还没有经历过情事的滋味，仿佛刚抽条的花芽，未经阳光雨露的爱抚。庄静渊可以从他皮肤上闻到那种属于少年的青涩气息。他想让那具苍白的身体沾染情欲的色彩，皮肤泛出水红色，胸前的樱桃可以更红些，双唇张开承受外来者的入侵。漆黑的眼睛不再决然地望向前方，而是被迷乱的情欲侵染，映出一个人的影子。他想要舒城在他的爱抚和浇灌下绽放，身后的花径吐出甜蜜的汁液接纳陌生人，在难耐的欲望里完成真正的成人礼。  
庄静渊粗喘了一声，舒城被烫的红红的唇和稍微吐出一点的舌尖仿佛就在眼前，他想象自己把勺子推进去，舒城很乖的，会咬住它，他可以缓缓搅动勺子，让舒城发出一些声响。唾液流出舒城唇角的时候，他可以去亲吻舒城的嘴角和下巴。  
等到舒城进入状态的时候，轻轻把舒城折叠起来……  
舒城什么都不懂，他会一点点教他明白欲念蚀骨如何销魂。  
庄静渊猛地睁开眼，胸膛剧烈地起伏着，手掌间一片白浊粘液。  
庄静渊苦笑了一下，他刚刚就是梦见了这种东西，梦里舒城跪在他腿间像小猫一样舔他的欲根，红色的舌尖沿着根茎的纹路细细地舔弄，唇上水色潋滟。而他身体里蛰伏已久的凶兽再次活了过来，疯狂地扑住了舒城……  
庄静渊起身，打开花洒用冷水把自己浇醒。

8.  
庄静渊出门后，舒城做贼心虚地搜索了“鸡奸”是什么意思，他在牢里经常听到人谈起，据说庄静渊的弟弟是个真正的“鸡奸”爱好者，关在监狱的时候几乎“鸡奸”了所有皮相不错的犯人。  
“如果你来的时候他没死，你肯定也逃不了。”  
舒城回忆着这番让他很反感的话，看着搜索框里蹦出的释义，微微皱起眉。  
他关掉搜索页面，看着庄静渊相框里的三个男人，眸光微微闪动。

庄静渊再次找到了老李，小方从老李家搜出一瓶氰化钾颗粒，老李对着那瓶试剂面如土色，声称她丝毫不清楚这种东西有毒。  
“你女儿自杀不是服用的这种药剂吗？”庄静渊问。  
老李安静了很长一段时间。  
再开口，老李脸上的皱纹叠在一起，深沉的痛苦让她看上去一下子苍老了十岁。  
“那个低劣的恶棍，不止毁了老爷一辈子经营的好名声，还毁了我的宝贝女儿，他早就该死一千次了。”  
浑浊的泪珠流下来，“我是想过毒死他，想了足足有一年，我存着这瓶药剂就是想让他尝尝我女儿因为他遭过什么罪。”  
“我要毒死他实在太容易了。”老李摘下了眼镜，放在桌子上，“但我一想到老爷辛苦一辈子，这么大个家业最后连个继承人都找不到，就心软了。”说着老李哭出声来，“如果你们觉得是我做的，我不否认，我的确很多次只差一步就把他杀了。反正我一把老骨头也不剩几年可活，你们要抓我就抓吧。”  
“你的氰化钾颗粒藏在哪里？”庄静渊问。  
“就在厨房的柜子顶，位置比较高，有人进厨房也不会误拿。”老李擦干了眼泪，冷静下来，重新戴上眼镜。  
“氰化钾现在还在柜子上吗？”  
“不在了，被我扔了。”老李说，“已经被垃圾车收走了。”  
庄静渊点点头，放她走了。  
对于案件最新的进展兰家人都很吃惊，兰父气得嘴唇惨白，没想到自己的儿子在自己眼皮子底下做了这些见不得人的勾当。  
“老李会怎样，可通融吗？”兰父冷静下来问，对于跟了他三十年的老仆，兰父心里还念着主仆之情。  
更何况他也很喜欢李家的小女儿，那个玉雪可爱的小女孩在他眼前长大，听到她自杀的消息他何尝不心痛，只是没想到一切都是自己儿子做的孽。  
“您不用担心。”庄静渊说，“不是老李做的。”  
“那是谁？”兰父脸色瞬间又变得难看。  
“还不知道。”庄静渊说。  
兰太太手哆嗦了一下，打翻了手里的茶盏。  
旁边的女仆立马走上前收拾。  
兰父叹了口气，“我累了，您先走吧。”

庄静渊去经文柏办公室走了一趟，把基本情况简述了一遍，经文柏手肘撑在办公桌上，一边听一边点头。  
“我懂了，时间到了我会办好。”经文柏说。  
庄静渊低头看了看时间，“一起吃个饭吧。”  
经文柏也抬起手腕看表，“工作一忙就忘了时间，居然这么晚了，今天不需要回家照顾小朋友吗？”  
“请了专业的护工，应该不会比我差。”  
“把持不住了？”经文柏露出一个“我理解”的笑容。  
庄静渊耸耸肩，“我毕竟不是坐怀不乱的圣人。”  
“真要把小朋友清清白白地送到别人手里？”  
“要不然呢？”庄静渊看着经文柏换好衣服，“坐我的车吧，吃完了我再把你送回来。”庄静渊看得出经文柏今晚要加班。  
“感谢。”经文柏扶了扶眼镜，“地点我来挑。”  
庄静渊看着他，本能地觉得有阴谋。  
经文柏挑的餐厅比较高规格，庄静渊没看出有什么特别。落座之后经文柏点餐丝毫不客气，展示了他势要把资本家剥削的一文不剩的国家公务员作风。  
“这顿饭之后事情就算结了。”经文柏说，“看好你的小朋友，不要再让他掺和到这种事情里，他不是每次都会有好运气。”  
“你的人差点把他废了。”庄静渊说，“这叫好运气？”  
“有你在他出不了问题。我也是给你创造机会。”经文柏毫不在意，“谁晓得你这么怂，居然去请护工。”  
庄静渊没接话。  
经文柏扶了扶眼镜，意味深长地看过来，嘴角噙着一丝笑，庄静渊被他盯得不寒而栗。  
“原来你动了真心是这种表现，一个不错的把柄。”经文柏说。  
庄静渊眉头跳了跳，接着，他感觉到一道目光落在他和经文柏身上。  
庄静渊没有动，眼神示意经文柏解决好。  
经文柏在大部分事情上非常随便，钦点了这个餐厅必然有后招，庄静渊不用回头也知道身后肯定有经文柏弄来的麻烦。  
“我的总裁先生要过来了。”经文柏无耻地说，“见机行事吧。”  
然后庄静渊就看到了一张非常俊朗的脸。庄静渊在财经杂志上见过江奇树，真人比报纸上眉目生动，他很高挑，穿着修身的西装，看得出身材非常棒，标准的经文柏喜欢的款型。只是这位总裁现在一脸幼稚的怒气，跟他这身衣服非常不搭调。  
“你说你很忙。”江奇树说。  
“他确实很忙，我在跟他谈公事。”庄静渊接话了。  
“不算堵车的时间，从你办公室到这里开车至少二十分钟。”江奇树盯着经文柏的脸，“跑这么远谈公事不是你的作风。”  
不错，很会抓重点。庄静渊想，他冲着你来的。  
“我在哪里谈公事跟您有关吗？”经文柏眉毛都没动一下。  
江奇树愣在了当场。  
段数太低了，庄静渊想，注定被经文柏玩死。  
经文柏站起来，直看进江奇树眼睛里，语气也放软了，“生气了？”  
江奇树还没反应过来，就被经文柏拉走了。  
经文柏手放到背后跟庄静渊比了个手势，庄静渊只好去帮江奇树稳住江奇树那位生意伙伴。  
“您好。”庄静渊说。  
“经文柏这个人渣。”那位伙伴好像和经文柏很熟。  
于是庄静渊什么都懂了。  
两个人一起谩骂着经文柏等经文柏出来，也没多久，经文柏春风满面地回来了。  
江奇树到楼上的包间继续谈他的生意。  
“如果我不主动请你吃饭，你怎么办？”庄静渊问。  
“那就主动要求你请我吃饭。”经文柏说，“你看到了，掰弯直男也不太难，需要我再详细一点教你吗？”  
“你真的爱江奇树吗？”庄静渊问。  
经文柏吃东西的节奏慢了一点。  
“你在让大家看他笑话。”庄静渊说。  
经文柏笑了一下，恢复了他的吃饭节奏，“不耍点心机怎么让他意识到他在意我？等那个笨蛋自己发现要到猴年马月。”  
“这种无聊幼稚又不要脸的扯皮是爱情发展的方式，你不妨尝试一下。”  
经文柏吃完了。  
“你自己不争取爱情不会从天上掉下来。”经文柏说，“送我回去吧，回家时记得问问你的小朋友，比起护工他是不是更需要你。”

9.  
庄静渊把经文柏送回去，看了看时间还早，便给护工打了个电话，问了一些细节的内容。护工的回答还算令他满意。  
“看护他很容易，他只是手腕不太方便。”护工最后说，“不过你弟弟似乎患有轻微的自闭症，语言能力偏差，兴趣面窄，且非常不善于与人交往。”  
“等他手腕好了，不能老让他呆在家里，要多与人接触。”护工说，“你这个当哥哥的太失职了。”  
“我明白了，谢谢你。”庄静渊挂了电话，沉思了一会儿之后，给经文柏去了个电话。  
听清楚庄静渊的要求后，经文柏静了两秒钟。  
“我们认识了十年，今天才知道你是个慈善家。”  
庄静渊没应他这句，扣了电话。  
现在还不晚，庄静渊按按太阳穴，开车找了个酒吧小酌了几杯，闹哄哄的环境让他心情舒畅了不少。等到时间差不多，他打电话请了个代驾把自己送回去。  
到家的时候护工已经走了，舒城一个人窝在沙发上，手腕垂在身侧，深红的痕迹依然显眼。  
庄静渊先自己洗了个澡去了去酒气，然后把舒城叫过来给他擦身体。  
舒城微仰起头让庄静渊给他解扣子，他闻到了庄静渊呼吸间浅淡的酒精味道。  
“你喝酒了？”  
“嗯。”  
“应酬？”  
“不算。”庄静渊说，“今天的护工还满意吗？”  
舒城皱了皱眉，“她烧菜不好吃，”顿了一下，“而且非常啰嗦。”  
庄静渊笑了，“我烧的比较好吃？”  
舒城点头。  
“我不啰嗦吗？”庄静渊觉得自己话也不少。  
“你啰嗦，”舒城转过身去让庄静渊给他擦背，“已经习惯了。”  
庄静渊觉得自己有点开心。  
“那明天不请护工阿姨了。”庄静渊说。  
舒城没有应声，但庄静渊知道他同意了。  
“我跟我警局的朋友说，找个借口把宋柔调过来，是她的话，你应该没意见吧。”闻言舒城明显僵硬了一下，之后的时间里他一直心不在焉，但庄静渊能感觉到他很兴奋。  
庄静渊低头对自己笑笑，帮舒城擦洗完身体穿上衣服，然后回卧室给他上药。  
一切处理完后，庄静渊再次回到浴室把自己的问题解决。  
酒精刺激下人的欲望更加活络。  
他潦草得把自己弄出来，倚在马桶上喘气。  
再这样过几星期，我肯定会把自己的身体憋出毛病。庄静渊想。  
简单给自己做了清理，庄静渊去给宋柔收拾了一间客房。  
宋柔适应之后我可以暂时搬出去，庄静渊一边给床铺上新床单一边计划着。

10.  
第二天庄静渊一早起床给舒城做好饭，舒城出来的时候眼眶黑黑的，看上去是期待得一晚没睡。  
“需要打扮一下吗？”庄静渊打趣他，“英俊点见你姐姐。”  
舒城脸微微泛红。  
害羞了。庄静渊想。  
庄静渊揉了一把舒城的脑袋，卷起衬衣袖子给舒城洗脸刮胡子，泡沫涂了舒城一下巴，剃须刀轻柔而徐缓地刮过。最后，庄静渊的指肚顺着他下颌的线条感受了一下。舒城抿着唇，觉得这种触感很舒服。  
给舒城收拾完，庄静渊整理了一下自己，出门去接宋柔，昨天回家之前他和宋柔已经协调好。兰春城去世之后，严格说宋柔已经不再和兰家有任何关系，只是兰春城葬礼之前还需要尽应尽的礼数。为了避免闲言碎语，庄静渊跟经文柏商量用警局调人的方式把宋柔调出来，之后的事情庄静渊会亲自跟兰家谈。  
这样处理事情确实不太合适，庄静渊自己也清楚，但舒城本来就有自闭症，又在监狱里呆了三年，正常适应社会已经很不容易，又出了这种事。  
能帮他的，只有宋柔了吧。庄静渊想，握着方向盘的手紧了紧。

庄静渊到了兰家，现在这个家里没人欢迎他。兰太太直接称病避而不见，兰先生紧锁着眉，已经不想跟他讲话。警方不会把嫌疑人的隐私公开，但事情发展到这一步，兰先生该知道的应该都知道了，包括自己儿子对继母的所作所为。比起兰春城刚死时势要把凶手抓出来千刀万剐的激愤，他现在恐怕连凶手是谁都不想知道了。  
对于自己这个死于非命的儿子，兰先生心里不知是何种滋味。  
生而不教，也是他身为人父的责任。  
庄静渊简单询问了兰先生几句，就去找宋柔了。  
宋柔瘦得厉害，这几天担惊受怕非常消磨，庄静渊能理解她。不过她看上去精神还不错。  
宋柔坐进车里，“舒城还好吗？”  
“在监狱里受了点伤，需要照顾。”庄静渊说，“到了之后我会把注意事项给你讲一下，很容易学，就是做起来需要耐心。我相信你一定做得比我好。”  
宋柔点点头。  
到了之后庄静渊没去看舒城的表情，他退在门口，看了看钟点，“你们先聊，我给你们半个小时。”庄静渊沉吟了一下，他想舒城和宋柔这次见面应该会有很多话说，“一个小时吧，一个小时之后我回来把具体事情跟舒小姐交代一下。”  
说完他对着宋柔和舒城颔首微笑，离开了。  
舒城的视线紧紧锁着宋柔，根本没有注意到他。  
庄静渊站在走廊里，松了松衬衣领口，长叹了一口气。本来紧绷着的神经现在终于松弛下来。  
比连打十场官司都累，庄静渊想。  
经文柏的电话很是时机地打来了，庄静渊不想接，但经文柏不是个会专门找他废话的人，他来电话一定是有事情。  
“现在是中午十点十分，如果我估计得没错，在一分钟前，你像一个流浪汉一样从自己家里滚出来，给自己心上人和情敌留足了独处空间。现在你独自舔着伤口，准备等疼痛减弱后开车去超市买菜，时间到了进门为心上人和情敌做饭，然后教情敌怎么照顾心上人。”  
“教得差不多后，你就可以功成身退了，伟大，伟大。”经文柏的声音在电话里听着更欠揍了，庄静渊不想搭理他。  
“但是好可怜啊。”经文柏说。  
“有事快说。”庄静渊平静地接受了这一长串的嘲讽。  
“兰老爷子被我磨得差不多了，心理承受力马上见底，我看时机到了。”经文柏说，“我打算两天内结案。”  
“恭喜，又讹到不少经费吧。”庄静渊面无表情。  
“哈。”经文柏爽朗地笑了一声，“半年的抚恤金够了。再加上你这边的酬劳，”经文柏压低了声音，“还能更新一下军备。”  
“事情结了，我再给你加一倍。”庄静渊说，他知道经文柏不容易。  
“我可从来不会嫌钱多。”经文柏来者不拒，“你为小朋友做到这个程度，就这样放他走？”  
庄静渊不吱声。  
“我打电话是跟你商量一件事，”经文柏进入了重点，“等舒城伤好之后，我会给他一个编制，我这边需要人。他这种缜密、果断又狠的个性，适合在我手底下干。”  
“不行。”庄静渊拒绝了。  
“担心他有危险？”经文柏笑笑，“你担心小朋友我还担心治安呢，他这种危险人物，不在我身边观察一段时间我不放心。”  
“我会看好他。”庄静渊声音很冷。  
“除了我谁会要他？他没上过大学，社交能力奇差，还有案底，在社会上根本找不到正经工作。”经文柏说，“而且他喜欢枪，来我这里配枪合理合法，他想要什么枪我给他配什么。”  
经文柏静了一会儿，见庄静渊不松口，只能把语气放软了，“我跟你保证我不会让他出危险任务，行了吧？”  
“你的信用早就破产了。”庄静渊把电话扣了。

庄静渊按开电梯，下楼去超市买食材，思考着经文柏的建议。从各种方面考虑，去经文柏那里确实都是舒城最好的出路——如果没有危险的话。但即使他信得过经文柏，也信不过舒城本人。舒城不是会老老实实安于普通任务的性格，有危险第一个冲才是他的作风。  
唉，庄静渊叹了口气，他最近叹的气比过去一年加起来都多了。  
不过如果有了宋柔，舒城大概多少会懂得珍惜自己。  
庄静渊想着，一边消化心头顿顿的阵痛一边按响了自己家的门铃。之后他站在门外等待了五分钟，好让门内的两个人调整好状态准备迎接外人，然后拿出钥匙开了门。  
他见到的场景令他非常意外。  
舒城坐在沙发上，冷得像结了一层冰。听到响动后他朝门口看过来，正好和庄静渊对视。那双黑漆漆的眸子里盛满了破碎的光，庄静渊的心被那双眼睛里隐忍的痛苦刺得痉挛似的疼，以至于忘记去思考究竟发生了什么。  
“过来。”舒城对庄静渊说，声音很低，庄静渊觉得如果声音再高点他可能会控制不住哭出来。  
庄静渊走近他，“怎么了？”  
“再近点。”舒城咬着牙说。  
庄静渊站到舒城身边。  
“低头，离我近一点。”舒城说。  
“嗯？”  
庄静渊不明所以地照做了，然后嘴唇一阵柔软的触感。  
庄静渊差点石化在当场，舒城吻了他。  
“我不爱你了，我现在喜欢男的。”舒城对着宋柔说，“你走吧。”  
宋柔惊呆了，她看看庄静渊，又看看舒城，豆大的泪珠从眼眶里砸下来，最后夺门而逃。  
庄静渊终于反应过来发生了什么事，他迅速打电话叫出租车在楼下拦住宋柔并送她回家，防止她受刺激之下出问题，“带她多在路上兜几圈，等她冷静下来再送她回去。”庄静渊特意叮嘱了司机一句。  
挂上电话，庄静渊心里五味杂陈，他把买的东西放在桌子上，轻轻抚摸着舒城的头发，把他揽到怀里。  
“她还是不爱我。”舒城闷闷地说。  
宋柔那个蠢女人，庄静渊心疼得呼吸都觉得困难，舒城做这一切无非是想让她离开他去追求自己的幸福。宋柔居然蠢得一点都没看出来。  
“我听说有两种幸福，一种是两个人彼此相爱，另一种是自己最爱的人能够得到幸福。”舒城说，“我希望她能幸福，即使跟我没关系。”  
庄静渊抱他抱得紧一点，“她会很幸福的。”  
“我知道。”舒城把头埋进庄静渊的肩膀里，“你今天可以不走了吗？我不想和陌生人待在一起。”舒城补充了一句，“就只今天不想。”  
“不会再让你和陌生人在一起了。”庄静渊说，“对不起。”

11.  
舒城睡了，庄静渊坐在卧室里抽烟，他试着回忆舒城嘴唇的触感，那蜻蜓点水的一下太轻了，根本不能称之为一个吻。  
庄静渊弹弹烟灰，他没想到今天会发展成这样。  
宋柔不爱舒城。  
当一个人爱着另一个人的时候，就理所当然地认为全世界都会爱他，庄静渊也不能免俗。  
我早该察觉，庄静渊想，宋柔提起舒城时的眼神，不带有那种包裹着爱意的亮光，那是一种成年人面对小孩子的担心和包容。  
那当然不是舒城想要的。  
舒城爱宋柔爱到把命抵押出去，输是死，赢了依然两手空空。  
爱情说到底是一个人的事情，付出再多也不能指望换来两情相悦。  
庄静渊看着指尖袅袅上升的烟雾，吐了口眼圈。  
宋柔走后舒城很快恢复了冷静，他安静地吃饭，看电视节目，好像什么都没发生。但庄静渊知道已经不一样了。宋柔是他面对世界的唯一一扇窗，现在窗口关死了，舒城只能退回自己的冰天雪地里，重新把自己冰封。  
兰春城已死，宋柔终于可以自由地去追求自己的幸福。  
舒城算是达成了心愿。  
烟烧到尽头，庄静渊疼得手指跳了一下。  
从落地窗看出去，是一片璀璨的银河，星光素净澄澈，很美。这世界上除了宋柔还有很多美好的人和事，舒城看得到吗？  
庄静渊将烟蒂碾灭。

手机在桌上轻轻震动，庄静渊接起来。这么晚到来的电话，除了经文柏不会有别人。  
“出来喝酒吧，我在你家附近。”  
“老地方吗？”庄静渊一边问一边起身。  
“对。”经文柏声音听着很累。  
“五分钟之内过去。”庄静渊说。  
如果宋柔今天留下，他大概除了去找经文柏喝酒也没有别的去处。现在宋柔没留下……他依然很想喝一杯。  
单方面地爱一个人蛮累的，尤其是你爱的那个人非常不幸福，然而你无能为力。  
他发自内心地希望宋柔很爱舒城，陪在他身边。这样舒城幸福他也会开心。  
庄静渊出门之前看了一眼舒城的卧室房门，他知道舒城像他一样睡不着。  
庄静渊轻轻带上门，悄无声息地离开了。

“刚下班吗？”庄静渊坐到经文柏旁边。  
“嗯。”经文柏没什么精神，小口地啜着啤酒，“事情太多了，等我作为一个人民公仆过劳死了，说不定能混个感动中国的名额上上电视。”  
庄静渊也叫了杯酒，被他逗笑了，“人民关上电视，十分钟之后就忘记了你的名字。”  
“我为什么要他们记得我的名字，我脑子又没毛病。”  
“也是。”庄静渊抿了一口酒。  
“天时地利人和，一鼓作气把小朋友拿下吧。”经文柏说，“他身边现在除了你没别人了。”  
“哈。”庄静渊笑了一声。  
“我知道你在担心什么，”经文柏说，“这么多年了，不妨对自己有点信心。”  
庄静渊举起自己的右手，放在光下。他的手指很长，红色的光从指缝间透过，像血一样。  
“骨血里的东西，到死都不会变。”庄静渊看着自己的手说。  
“那你写份遗嘱，声明你死了所有财产归我所有。”经文柏语气很淡，“如果你闹出事情，我亲手枪毙你。”  
“我会记得让小朋友给你陪葬。”经文柏补充了一句。  
“我有时候觉得，你比我疯多了。”庄静渊想笑一下，没笑成功。  
经文柏没在意他的话，“我认为每个人都有追求幸福的权力，不只你，还有舒城。”  
经文柏将杯里的酒喝干净，“舒城这种个性我了解，不是什么样的人都能接近他。爱他，愿意付出，有耐心，有时间，有精力，”经文柏转过头对庄静渊做了个手势，“还有手段搞定他的人，没有几个。你不走过去，他很可能一辈子困死在里边。”  
庄静渊看着自己杯子里的酒，没说话。  
经文柏给了庄静渊一份表格，“给小朋友看看，让他在养伤这段时间好好考虑考虑。当然，你也可以替他斟酌一下。”  
庄静渊接过表格。如果宋柔在舒城身边，庄静渊一定会反对经文柏的安排，宋柔在舒城心里高于一切，舒城愿意为了她放弃很多东西。但现在宋柔走了。  
“他肯定会答应的。”庄静渊说。  
“我也这么想。”经文柏露出一个专属于他的微笑。  
这时候经文柏的电话响了，庄静渊第一反应是经文柏又有任务了。  
但经文柏看到来电显示后把手机扔给了庄静渊，“帮我接，说我喝醉了。”  
江奇树打来的。  
庄静渊划开接听键，“喂？”  
“是你？”江奇树听出了庄静渊的声音，“他现在跟你在一起吗？”  
“他喝醉了。”庄静渊观察着经文柏的表情，免提键已开，经文柏听得到江奇树在说什么。  
“对不起。”江奇树说。  
“跟我说他听不见。”庄静渊说。  
实际上经文柏听得很清楚，他背着光，看不出他在想什么。  
“麻烦你帮我转告他，我不能利用他忘记别人，我很抱歉。”江奇树的声音非常疲惫，他是个很有活力的青年，现在这种状态让庄静渊觉得他有点可怜，“请你照顾好他。”江奇树说。  
经文柏对着他打了个手势，庄静渊会意。  
“我想他更需要你。”  
江奇树静了好一会儿，“你们现在在哪里？”  
庄静渊报了地址。  
“我过去。”江奇树说。  
挂了电话，庄静渊把手机还给经文柏，“吵架了？”  
“不算。”经文柏说，“他喝醉酒对着我喊前女友的名字，我有点生气。”  
庄静渊理解地点点头，“要我我也生气。”  
“把前女友的痕迹杀光得花点功夫，”经文柏对着他挑挑眉，“准备好打场大战。”  
“我懂。”庄静渊点头。  
经文柏出去等男友了，庄静渊把自己点的酒喝完，默默地想了一些自己的事情。  
他看着自己的右手，最后缓缓地笑了。  
离开酒吧的时候他一眼看到了经文柏和江奇树，不管是他们两个，还是江奇树开的车，都非常打眼。江奇树似乎很生气，但经文柏根本不给他说话的机会，把他压在车门上吻他。这种事情江奇树基本上不会是经文柏的对手，没几个回合就软了，经文柏顺势把他推进车门里。  
庄静渊笑着摇摇头，回家。

12.  
庄静渊回到家，发现舒城坐在沙发上。  
沙发旁边的触控led灯开着，暗白色的光照在舒城脸上，舒城身上一片冰雪的清寒。他盯着自己的手腕，深红色的淤伤绕了一圈，像一副镣铐。  
庄静渊几分恍然，舒城像孤光里的一个残影。  
凌晨寒气重，庄静渊拿了条毯子把他裹起来，轻轻抱住他。  
“睡不着吗？”  
“你喝酒去了？”舒城闻到了他身上的酒气。  
“嗯，”庄静渊把脑袋靠在舒城肩膀上，“我也睡不着。”  
舒城不太习惯这个亲密的姿势，挣了一下，庄静渊没有松开。  
“我醉了，舒城。”庄静渊喃喃道。  
“你今天亲我了。”庄静渊说。  
隔着一条毯子，庄静渊感到舒城身体一僵。  
“亲吻不是你做的那样，你还是个小孩子。”庄静渊带着点醉意说，一只手按住舒城的手腕，防止他推拒的时候弄伤自己，另一只手扶起舒城的下巴。  
舒城瞪大了眼睛。  
“我教你。”庄静渊说。  
他抬起舒城的下颌，温柔但是不容抗拒地吻了下去。他堵住舒城的唇齿，细细含吮舒城的唇瓣，少年青涩的味道瞬间充盈了口鼻。庄静渊把舌尖探进去，温软潮湿的口腔包裹住他。他耐心地吸取少年的津液，像春草的汁液，甘甜清冽。庄静渊仔细地舔吻舒城，确定口腔里的每一寸都被他照顾到之后，缓缓地退出来。  
整个过程舒城一直非常震惊地望着他，没有闭上眼睛。  
“这才是接吻，懂了吗？”庄静渊碰了碰舒城唇角，“只是轻轻碰一下不算的。”  
说完庄静渊又亲了亲舒城的眼睛，“接吻的时候要闭上眼睛，刚才忘记告诉你了。”庄静渊笑笑，“我们再来练习一次，这次我们都闭上眼。”  
说完，庄静渊再次凑了上去，这次舒城终于反应过来，转过头避开了。  
“我记住了。”舒城说，“不需要再试一次。”  
庄静渊忍不住笑起来，“是，你学东西很快。”  
“你尝起来很甜，我很喜欢，你喜欢我吗？”庄静渊搂住舒城问。  
“酒。”舒城舔了舔嘴唇，回味道，“你是酒味的。”  
“我喝了很多酒，”庄静渊盯着舒城湿润的唇说，“我醉了。”  
“我以为你要走。”  
“嗯？”  
“大半夜一个人偷偷出去。”舒城说。  
庄静渊明白了他的意思，他终于知道自己刚回来时舒城身上那种感觉是什么了，“你怕我不回来了？”  
舒城没说话。  
“我不会走的。”庄静渊说，舒城有时候心智完全是个缺乏安全感的小孩子，“除非你觉得我很讨厌，或者你想和别人在一起，否则我不会离开你。”  
舒城沉默了一段时间，突然冷不丁地问，“为什么？”  
庄静渊明白他的意思，他斟酌了一会儿，“因为我把你当作家人。”弟弟是家人，伴侣也是家人，庄静渊想。  
舒城看了他一会儿，庄静渊没看懂他在想什么。  
“睡觉吧，很晚了。”庄静渊说。  
“嗯。”  
“我把你抱进去？”  
“别把我当小孩。”舒城挣开他，自己走了。  
庄静渊看着卧室门被关上，然后将沙发旁边的灯关上。在黑暗里，他微笑了一下。

13.  
第二天舒城醒得比较晚，庄静渊知道他失眠了一夜，把闹钟关掉了，没去打扰他。  
将近中午的时候舒城从卧室里出来，处在一种欲醒还眠的迷糊状态，庄静渊起了玩闹的心，打开花洒浇了舒城一脸冷水。舒城一个激灵睁开眼。  
舒城睫毛上挂满了水珠，随着眼睫的张开，清亮的水滴跌落有如稀疏的雨帘，舒城刚醒，深黑的瞳仁里还存着几分雾气。庄静渊的心跟着舒城看向他的视线跳失了速，正午阳光正好，水珠滑过留下的水迹在阳光下一闪一闪，水珠滚过的地方，能看到皮肤上细小的绒毛。  
年轻人才有的皮肤润泽的美好感觉。  
庄静渊靠近他，“闭上眼睛。”  
舒城本能地后退，庄静渊搂住他的肩膀封锁他后退的余地，舒城只能迎向他。两个人离得很近，庄静渊口鼻间全是舒城的气息，舒城在庄静渊的禁锢里抖了一下。  
“干什么？”舒城问。  
“想亲你。”庄静渊放松了力道，“像昨天晚上那样。”  
庄静渊说完，一只手解了舒城睡衣扣子，睡衣已经被水珠打湿了，锁骨处一片湿意，庄静渊拿毛巾给他擦干。  
“不止是亲你，还想对你做点让你变成大人的事情。”庄静渊说，然后放开了舒城，起身去给舒城拿衣服，也让自己冷静一下。  
“我已经是大人了。”舒城说。  
庄静渊没有回答，他拿好衣服折回来，帮舒城洗漱。  
“既然是大人了，一个人对另一个人的欲望，你懂吗？”庄静渊问。  
“当然。”舒城回答。  
庄静渊手上动作停顿了一下，“那我对你的欲望，你懂吗？”  
舒城没有答话。  
“再请个护工吧，你希望是男的还是女的？”庄静渊说，心里起了一点刺痛的嫉妒，他想把舒城圈起来，不让别人看到，更不要说让别人替他擦洗。  
但有些事情必须诚实面对，他现在碰触舒城时已经越来越按捺不住翻涌的情思。  
这对舒城不公平，也会憋坏庄静渊自己。  
所以不如讲开。  
“你就好。”舒城说。  
庄静渊眯了眯眼睛，扶起舒城的下颌直视他的眼睛，“你知道自己在说什么吗？”  
舒城很沉着，“我讨厌陌生人。”  
庄静渊闻言，手指上移，指尖在舒城脸颊轻飘飘地划着，柔和细腻的触感让庄静渊上瘾。舒城无畏地看向他。  
庄静渊的手指点过舒城的额头，抚过眉峰，合上舒城的眼睛，沿着鼻尖的轮廓向下，最后停在唇上。舒城向着他仰起脸，像个邀吻的姿势。  
庄静渊微微用力，现在他的手指很轻松就可以分开舒城的双唇，探进湿软的口腔，让舒城含住他。舒城一直很安静，似乎准备好任庄静渊为所欲为。精光在庄静渊的眼底闪了一下，又被压了下去。  
“做这种事，不需要调动出这么多勇气。”庄静渊笑着说，揉了揉舒城的头发，“做这种事应该是很期待，希望被碰触被亲吻，做完了非常愉快。”  
“如果你不愿意，就拒绝我。”庄静渊说，“你拒绝我也不会改变我们的关系，你不需要担心。”  
舒城有点发愣。  
“自闭症的小孩处理事情太不成熟了。”庄静渊感叹了一句，“你要学习的东西还很多。”  
“怎么教给你？”庄静渊皱了皱眉，“看点人际交往指南不知道有没有用处。”  
庄静渊感觉到舒城身上散发出抗拒的因子，庄静渊又揉了一把他的头发。  
“我警局的朋友给你提供了一份工作。”庄静渊把经文柏给他的入职材料拿到舒城眼前，“当警察，分配到哪个部门他没说，但我猜百分之百是缉毒大队。”  
“对你来说，好处是配枪合法。”庄静渊说。  
“坏处也很明显。按规定，走私五十克毒品就可以判死刑，基本上但凡沾毒都不止这个数。毒贩是一群真正的搏命之徒，一旦被捕就意味着死亡，他们对上警察是没有退路的，所以缉毒警察的死伤率非常高。”庄静渊皱起眉，“我知道你不怕这个，相反，还很喜欢。”  
“但为在意你的人想一想吧，他们会担心你。”庄静渊说，自己也觉得没什么说服力。对舒城来说，已经没有任何人值得他顾虑。  
舒城浏览着庄静渊帮他摆在桌子上的材料，他认认真真地看了很长时间。  
“你担心我吗？”舒城最后问。  
“那是必然的。”庄静渊说。

14.  
经文柏把兰家的案子结了，因为这件案子的重点是让兰父满意，所以实际操作起来非常容易。  
结论是兰春城自杀。  
兰春城根本不是兰父的亲儿子，张茂才是。具体原因只有张茂母子三人可以解答，详细的内容兰父可以去询问张茂。经文柏猜测兰春城的母亲是个颇有野心的女人，兰春城不管其人品如何低劣，生意手腕非常强，比张茂那个单纯的败家子优秀得多。兰父这个人，对自己的基业颇为看重，如果认祖归宗的是张茂，兰父恐怕宁愿把家业交给外人也不会留给张茂。要吞掉兰家，把兰春城插进去才是最好的一步棋。这样也不难解释兰春城为什么给张茂钱如此痛快，因为他们本来就是利益共同体。  
如张茂所说，他哥哥的一切都是他的，他哥哥活着的时候会是，死了之后就更是。  
张茂大概也没有想到，他这位亲哥哥一直在谋划杀他。兰春城卧室里的两杯毒酒，是兰春城为张茂准备的礼物。可惜那天张茂身体不适拒绝了这份厚礼，兰春城的杀人计划没有成功。  
兰春城的大胆行为不难理解，兰春城和张茂的母亲死后，张茂是唯一一个知道真相的人。张茂平时玩的很广，对毒品有些微涉猎，他的突然死亡只会让人联想到他在酒吧嗑药过量自作自受。况且张茂只剩下兰春城一个亲人，他不报警，警察根本不会多事。  
可惜兰春城没有把瓶子里剩余的毒酒清理干净就被闲杂事务牵去了精力，老李把他亲手配的毒酒端到了他手边。  
三分之一的概率，兰春城中奖了。  
兰父对这个结果沉默许久，他给了张茂一大笔钱，拒绝了张茂的认祖归宗。  
有时有子不如无，兰父现在明白了这个道理。  
张茂拿了钱，没有再闹。他本来就只认钱。对于他哥哥要杀他这件事，他表现得颇为没心没肺，“他整天对着我指三道四，我本来也很想杀他。”  
兄弟情义，亦寡淡至斯。  
经文柏拿到了兰父的一大笔感谢资金，可能是这件事之后兰父有所开悟，觉得把钱留给儿子还不如支持经文柏工作，这笔数目比经文柏暗示的还要高上一点。  
结案那天，庄静渊也把承诺给经文柏的金额加了一倍，划到了经文柏的账上。  
警局大概是政府部门最需要钱却最拮据的部门之一，庄静渊明白经文柏的工作有多难做。  
警察穿上警服，命便不再是自己的，随时都会遇到意外。一个青年男子的死伤，对大多数家庭的打击是巨大的，不止精神层面，还有经济层面。一个警察死了，剩下一大家子无依无靠的老病妇孺，他们的日常生活需要补助。比死亡更艰难的是伤残，高昂的医药费不说，一个青年男子丧失劳动能力，甚至无法自主行动，需要家里人花心力照顾，这种家庭需要的补助只会更多。  
另外，不法分子黑钱来得容易，他们的武器装备越来越先进，经文柏总不能让他的人带着次等的装备白白送命，更新装备也是一大笔钱。  
但凡是人总会有点贪欲，局里的各位领导也没有只领个法定工资的觉悟。这中间的分寸，经文柏要拿捏。  
太多太多人事上的花销，所以经文柏需要钱，需要很多很多钱。  
庄静渊认识经文柏十年了，亲眼看着这个人从一个理想主义愣头青变成现在这样，他明白经文柏的不容易。  
所以经文柏讹他，他不介意。

舒城得知结果后，也给庄静渊划了一笔钱，“律师费。”舒城说。  
“律师费不需要这么多。”庄静渊看着账目上的数字，“算上房租、饭菜、护工费等等等等，也还很富裕。”庄静渊对着舒城笑，“那就在我这儿多住几年吧，我不退钱。”  
“好。”舒城说。  
这一瞬间心里非常幸福，庄静渊想。  
“去见见经文柏吧。”庄静渊说，“谈谈你的工作。我和你一起去。”  
舒城犹豫了一下，最后还是答应了。

庄静渊没想到去经文柏的办公室时江奇树也在那里，江奇树穿着很随意，打扮得像大学生，微笑着和他们打招呼。  
“原来你不是单身。”江奇树看了一眼舒城，打趣庄静渊。  
“是单身。”庄静渊用眼角的余光看舒城，舒城没什么表情可言。  
有点失望啊。庄静渊对自己笑笑。  
经文柏不着痕迹地给江奇树提提T恤的领口，送江奇树到门口。  
经文柏终于吃到了，庄静渊想。  
“你知道江奇树锁骨旁边那个红痕是怎么来的吗？”庄静渊低头对舒城咬耳朵，“那是大人之间的事留下的印记。”  
舒城冷冷地看了他一眼，“别把我当小孩。”  
“你知道？”庄静渊笑得意味深长。  
舒城不再搭理他。  
“考虑得怎么样了？”经文柏回来后开门见山地跟舒城聊起来。  
“我愿意。”舒城说。  
经文柏带着一种果然不出我所料的微笑看了庄静渊一眼。  
这个结果庄静渊也料得到，“到时候他的分组名单给我看一下，酬劳你开。”  
经文柏点头，庄静渊是想检阅一下舒城的工作环境，估计还要亲自实地考察一下舒城的各位同事。  
“我办事你可以放心。”经文柏很清楚舒城的个性，会根据他的性格给他安排合适的搭档。  
当然，该讹的钱他不会手软，反正庄静渊很有钱。  
“小朋友，你做事很漂亮，我喜欢。”经文柏坐进他办公桌后的椅子，拿出了他领导的派头。  
舒城皱起眉，他讨厌小朋友这个称呼。  
“但入职之后，我希望你不要再卷入任何类似案件中。”经文柏说，“有头脑，有行动力，要用在合适的地方。维护正义，打击恶势力，为国家长治久安做贡献。”  
庄静渊笑着看经文柏打官腔。  
舒城木着一张脸，没有反应。  
“手腕看着好的差不多了，庄律师果然很体贴。”经文柏看了看舒城手腕上的伤，“当时很疼吧。记住，这是给你的教训……”  
“适可而止。”庄静渊打断他。  
“哈。”经文柏笑了一声。  
经文柏把准备好的资料交给庄静渊，又给舒城安排了入职前需要做的准备工作。  
“下次见面就是同事了，记得叫长官。”经文柏做了结语。  
舒城几不可闻地哼了一声，庄静渊拍拍舒城的肩膀，带他走了。  
经文柏又大赚了一笔，这几天财务上必然很忙，这个工作狂现在连和男朋友温存都要在他的办公室，庄静渊觉得他们还是不要占用经文柏的时间了。

庄静渊开车载舒城回家。  
“原来你知道。”舒城说。  
“你以为我不知道？”庄静渊通过后视镜看舒城，“以后不要再做这种事了。”  
“他该死。”舒城眸光一凛。  
庄静渊无奈，“别再拿自己冒险了。”  
舒城静下来。

兰春城当然没有自己毒死自己，他死在舒城手里。  
庄静渊最先察觉到不合常理的地方是兰春城卧室里的半瓶毒酒，兰春城是个非常周密的人，把半瓶剩余的毒酒光明正大摆在触手可得的地方不是他的作风。更何况如果他把毒下满整杯酒，不止张茂会中毒，他自己也会。虽然他可以选择不喝，但这会显得非常古怪。正常人下毒的思路都会是下在酒杯里，而不是酒瓶。  
张茂请庄静渊喝酒的时候庄静渊注意到了第二个细节。  
张茂喝酒时习惯往酒里加冰。诚然，夏天饮冰非常痛快，但任何有常识的人都知道，冰会冲淡红酒的醇度和口感。普通红酒尚且如此，更何况价值不菲的珍贵红酒。听张茂话意他经常和兰春城一起喝酒，兰春城却没有提醒他，这有点奇怪。  
庄静渊自然而然地想到，兰春城计划下毒的话，可以用是否加冰区分他和张茂的红酒。这样酒瓶里的毒，应该出自另一个之手。这样也可以解释，为什么兰春城只刷了装有毒酒的酒杯，却没有动有毒的酒瓶。  
进而庄静渊觉得，那三杯酒或许其实非常不同，不同得一望即知——两杯加了冰，一杯没加。基于对红酒的熟悉和刚刚下过毒的回避心理，三杯里面，兰春城一定会选没有加冰的那一杯。  
红酒是老李亲自倒的，倒酒时三杯的确一模一样。后来才被人动了手脚。  
老李年纪大了，视力下降，厨房中蒸汽重，她出入应该是不佩戴眼镜的，因此她没有察觉酒中已多了沉入的冰块，依然根据自己最初倒酒时的印象说三杯酒一模一样可以理解。兰父、兰太太和宋柔没有近距离接触过三只酒杯，凭印象跟着老李断定一模一样也是情理之中。张茂当天身体不适，没有喝酒，也没有近距离看过这三支酒杯，而且他颇为粗心，很容易跟着既定结论人云亦云。  
只有舒城，除了兰春城和老李，他是唯一一个接触了酒杯，却依然说三杯酒没有不同的人——警察赶到时，剩下的一杯酒中的冰块已经化了，不再是加冰的酒。舒城有意隐瞒了这一点。  
庄静渊沿着这条线索推想，经文柏说他调取过兰春城家周边的交通监控，张茂来到兰家是下午三点，那时舒城已经在附近了，他大概通过窗子看到了兰春城下毒的一幕。然后当机立断，决心以兰春城之毒杀兰春城。  
庄静渊又将舒城出狱后兰春城家附近的监控全都看了一遍，舒城经常在兰家附近徘徊。也许最初只是为了多看宋柔一眼，但在偷看宋柔的时间里，他可能早就发现了兰家的一些秘密，包括兰春城淫污继母和老李欲下未下的毒药。  
所以在那天下毒，舒城有十足的把握为自己脱罪。  
剩下的事情就非常简单了，事发当天，他只需要进入厨房下毒和加冰，整个过程耗时不超过一分钟。  
至于兰春城卧室里的那瓶酒，应该是事发之后，舒城趁乱加在酒瓶中，提醒办案人员此处也曾经有一起未遂毒杀案，用来迷惑办案人员。  
但舒城遇到了一个意外，经文柏虽然没有看出凶手的作案手法，但他办案经验非常丰富，他在人群里扫一眼就迅速锁定了凶手是舒城，甚至不必启用正规的办案程序。对经文柏来说，这显然是一起非常利落和精明的下毒案，兰父首先排除，宋柔和张茂没有这份头脑和行动力，老李有机会，但她是会在最后一刻犹豫的那种人。只剩下兰太太和舒城，兰太太外表纤弱，内心伶俐，情绪压抑到一定程度会采取手段报复，经文柏觉得她一定暗中有所谋划，但那天她频频看向宋柔，这是怀疑另一个人的行为，这让经文柏确定了不是她。所以，只剩下舒城。  
经文柏把舒城带回去，没证据，就逼出证据。经文柏办案子的手段向来非常简明直接。  
当然舒城给自己上了很好的保险。  
庄静渊浏览资料的时候也看出是舒城，这个案子人人都有作案动机，人人都有作案工具，人人都有作案时间，只要没有口供，法院搜集不出足够的证据提起公诉。制造出这种局面的人，不会是法盲。他在监狱里经常给舒城讲他办过的案子，舒城有一定的法律知识储备，非常符合条件。  
最后，庄静渊笑笑，即使最坏的情况发生了，舒城被推上被告席，也还可以找他，他会为舒城辩护。  
相识三年，舒城对他多少有几分了解。庄静渊来到警局和舒城对望的第一眼，就看出舒城是存了利用他的心思。  
也不能说利用，庄静渊想，收钱办事，律师的天职。舒城已经把费用付给他了。  
庄静渊接手过比远比舒城恶劣的案件，酬劳合适的他都没有推却。  
舒城这个反而不需要有心理负担，兰春城为别人准备的氰化钾，最后喝入自己口中，他不冤。  
身为一个律师，庄静渊非常明白法律的漏洞，程序正义，在某些时候，会沦为“结果不正义”的帮凶，而程序不正义，却未必会导致恶果。  
人世间的很多事，黑白混杂，是非难明。  
庄静渊这样想着，载着舒城开过这个城市的车水马龙。  
他们身后夜幕渐垂，华灯初上。

15.  
兰春城的案子结束之后，宋柔也离开了兰家。这个家，这个城市都带给了她太多的伤痛，她决定换一个城市。  
换到丁俞明的城市。  
庄静渊带舒城去机场送宋柔，到的时候丁俞明已经在了，他一手搂着宋柔，一手提着宋柔的行李，笑容满面，像个人生赢家。  
三年里，丁俞明结婚又离婚，宋柔结婚又丧夫，两个人再次站到了同一个起跑线，相爱的人，已经再没有理由不在一起。  
舒城朝他们走过去，丁俞明正愉快地啾了宋柔一口，宋柔觉得不好意思推开了丁俞明，丁俞明笑嘻嘻地又亲过去。  
非常相爱的一对。  
庄静渊站在舒城身后，心想这个画面对舒城太残忍了。  
宋柔看到了舒城，两个人一起过来打招呼。  
“我要走啦，舒城。”宋柔高兴地说。  
“嗯。”舒城说。  
“你们两个要幸福啊。”宋柔握起舒城的手，又把庄静渊的手拿起来，握在一起。  
庄静渊轻轻握住舒城的手，舒城指尖凉凉的，庄静渊用自己温热干燥的手掌包裹住它们，舒城仿佛失去了知觉，麻木地任庄静渊握住他。  
庄静渊紧了紧握住他的力度，希望自己能给他一点力量。  
丁俞明也走过来，打趣舒城和庄静渊，丁俞明外向而健谈，庄静渊陪他聊了一会儿。  
“兰春城那个混蛋居然把自己毒死了，死得好！活该！”丁俞明说，“这种人渣早该死了。”  
庄静渊没有接话。  
宋柔对自己的前夫也毫无感情，“他死了，我终于解脱了。”她很感慨，“这段时间是我三年来最轻松的日子，我终于不必再回那个家，再受折磨了。”  
“我会让你幸福的。”丁俞明心疼地说，宋柔对着他笑得甜甜的。  
“你幸福就好。”舒城也开口了，声沉如水。庄静渊默默握了握舒城的手。  
“我现在很幸福，舒城。”宋柔回答他，“你知道吗，舒城，那天我去厨房看见你，差点以为是你把他毒死的，吓死我了。”  
“你去厨房干什么？”宋柔问。  
“找水喝。”舒城说。  
宋柔点点头，没再细究这句话。时间差不多了，她得走了。  
“再见。”宋柔最后说，丁俞明搂着她，两个人亲密地走向登机口。  
舒城沉默地望着两个人的背影消失在他的视线里。  
庄静渊内心默默叹了口气，这大概就是舒城想要的了。  
夏日艳阳炙烤着空气，舒城单薄的身影站在那里，浑身都是冷的。  
“走吧。”不知过了多久，舒城转身离去。  
庄静渊跟上他。  
“我想喝酒。”坐进车里，舒城说。  
“什么酒？”  
“随便，能醉就好。”  
“喝醉并不能解决问题。”庄静渊提醒他。  
“我知道。”舒城头靠在窗子上，双眼空空，让庄静渊想过去抱抱他。  
“好吧，我带你去。”庄静渊闭了闭眼睛。  
庄静渊挑了个安静的地方，环境不错，提供的酒性子偏温，舒城没喝过酒，第一次喝，温性酒比较合适。  
庄静渊给他点了杯梅子酒，果香酒香混合，适合第一次喝酒的人。  
舒城一口干掉了，他仰起头，喉结随着吞咽滚动，深色的液体顺着唇角向下流，水光在灯下一闪一闪。喝完，他用手背擦了擦唇上的残液，迷蒙着双眼看向庄静渊。  
“我还要。”  
庄静渊眸光一暗，他叹了口气，只能继续给舒城点。  
舒城根本无意喝什么酒，他只想喝醉，忘了他姐姐，也忘了他自己，从这种压得他心脏阵阵抽痛的痛苦里解脱出来。酒精酸麻的味道刺激着他的口腔，他一口一口灌着庄静渊递给他的酒，直到意识渐渐昏沉。他能感觉到庄静渊的目光一直锁在他身上，像一道逐渐收拢的光圈，随着他一次次喝干酒杯中的酒，一次次用手抹去唇上酒液，把他紧紧地锁在里面。  
我知道你想对我做什么，舒城想，我不是什么都不懂的小孩。  
他转过头，对上庄静渊黑沉沉的眸子，酒吧光线暗淡他看不清对方的神情，他本能地拉住对方的领带把他拉向自己。  
他将口中残余的酒液渡到庄静渊口中，学着庄静渊亲吻他的样子，轻轻舔舐庄静渊唇瓣，把舌头伸进去。他太稚嫩了，亲得笨拙又仓皇，想渡给庄静渊的酒液滴滴嗒嗒流了一下巴，白色的衬衫上沾上一汪汪暗色的酒渍。  
庄静渊微眯起眼睛，调整节奏轻轻推开舒城扑过来的吻，沿着舒城的下巴把舒城口中溢出的酒舔干净，最后用舌尖划了一下舒城的下唇。  
“这一下是你亲我的利息。”庄静渊松开了他。  
“我知道你喝醉了，但也不要这样挑战我的自制力。”庄静渊对他说，“我没有你想象中那么冷静。”  
舒城低着头，重新陷入了安静。  
“喝醉了我们就回家吧。”庄静渊说着，扶起舒城，舒城已经醉得站不住了，庄静渊便揽住他的腿把他抱起来。舒城脑袋倚在庄静渊的颈窝里，衬衣领口刚刚被舒城拽开了，他湿漉漉的嘴唇一下一下蹭着庄静渊暴露在外的皮肤。  
庄静渊一边把他抱进车里，一边被刺激得头皮发麻。  
“你再招惹我我真对你不客气了。”庄静渊把舒城抱进车里，语气已经带了一点恼意。  
舒城闻言勾住他的脖子把庄静渊拉到车座上，庄静渊一个踉跄磕在车上，身体压住了舒城。  
“我知道你想鸡奸我，你来吧。”舒城说。  
庄静渊震惊地看着舒城，车后座里黑黑的，舒城眼里的碎光在黑暗中一闪一闪，他满眼的绝望和自暴自弃。庄静渊明白他姐姐让他心很痛，他急切地想抓住一根浮木来逃避他脑海中挥之不去的影子，那个从来就没有属于过他的影子。  
庄静渊轻轻舒了一口气，“你还是个小孩子，不知道自己在做对自己很不负责任的事情。”  
舒城闻言又蹭过来，像只小猫一样细细地舔庄静渊的嘴唇，“我已经是大人了，庄静渊。”  
庄静渊狠狠地喘了一下，把舒城推在车座上。  
“我们回家。”庄静渊冷冷地说，车飞快地开了出去。

16.  
庄静渊把舒城抱进卧室里，将舒城放在床上。  
庄静渊解开已经被舒城拉松了的领带，将自己的上半身脱光。舒城醉眼朦胧地躺在床上看他。  
庄静渊缓缓地压上他。  
“你现在后悔还来得及。”庄静渊说，他像变了一个人，非常可怕。  
舒城摊开身体，“让我疼一点。”舒城说。  
庄静渊眼里的欲光烧得舒城心头一烫，他还没反应过来，庄静渊的手掌已经拂开衬衣，握上了他的腰，炙热的温度烧着舒城体温偏低的皮肤，舒城腰肢不由自主随着庄静渊的抚弄轻摇，他挺起腰想逃掉，庄静渊的手掌却始终牢牢锁着他，舒城终于开始觉得可怕，但已经来不及了。  
庄静渊亲吻他的眼睛，鼻尖，嘴唇，封锁了舒城的呼吸。庄静渊的味道沿着他的唇舌灌进舒城的喉咙，舒城被迫吞咽庄静渊的津液，属于庄静渊的气味直冲进舒城心肺。舒城在他身下婉转呻吟，唇瓣被吸咬得仿佛滴血。  
不知什么时候舒城的衣衫已被除尽，失去衣衫的掩护让舒城安全感尽失，他不想被看到的部位都被庄静渊的手指和唇舌尽数光临，舒城被一股难以言喻的羞耻感扼住了。但庄静渊不放过他。庄静渊把他抱起来，分开他的双腿让他坐在自己身上，庄静渊硬得可怕的欲根打在舒城腹部，舒城被庄静渊的体温烫得不住颤抖，他胸前香软的粉红色被庄静渊吞进口里细细品尝。  
“舒城，你还是个孩子。”庄静渊沉暗的眸子仿佛要把舒城吸进去，“你完全没有被人碰过。”庄静渊的手指用力摁住舒城胸前的红点，舒城难耐地呻吟出声。  
“眼睛、嘴唇、喉结、锁骨、乳尖、腿根……”庄静渊揉捏着舒城的腰背，舒城在他身上避无可避，只能软在庄静渊怀里轻轻地战栗，“还有更隐私的地方。”  
庄静渊手指顺着他的臀缝划来划去，“我会让你长大的。”  
说完这句话，他眼睛里欲光大炽，舒城觉得身后一痛，他出口的呻吟声尽数被庄静渊吞了进去，庄静渊抵住他的唇，按着他的肩膀重新把他压进床里，随着舒城身体向后展开，身下的缝隙被入侵的更深更开。  
“不要再……”舒城害怕了，古怪的感觉冲上大脑皮层，然而拒绝的话却再也说不完整。  
“现在我也不懂自己为什么能忍那么久。”庄静渊手指动作着，“我早该让你长大的。”  
庄静渊折起舒城的腿，以捅得更深，“我一直觉得你是块冰，要暖化才能喝进口中。”  
“现在我后悔了，”庄静渊说，“什么样的你都很好。”  
庄静渊滚烫的物事抵住舒城身后的小口，舒城像只被打湿的雏鸟，在异物的威胁下瑟瑟发抖，庄静渊按住舒城的肩膀，找好角度深深地捅进去。  
舒城的呻吟声连绵不断。  
舒城难受得要化掉了，他想把身体里那个奇怪的东西赶出去，但他什么都做不到。他的身体仿佛不再是自己的，只能听命于庄静渊。他推不开，挣不脱，逃不掉，除了在庄静渊的身下婉转承欢别无他法。他随庄静渊插在他身体里的巨物摇晃挣扎，双腿战栗着打开，烧铁在他身体里进出不止，每进一次都把他探求得更深，好像要在他身体深处打上不能磨灭的烙印。  
舒城觉得自己要完了。  
他被庄静渊压在床里，对方扶着他的腰带他律动，他剧烈地喘着被迫和庄静渊对视，那个人的神情居然温柔起来。  
“很舒服吧。”  
舒城揽住他的脖子，庄静渊顺着进入得更深，舒城一口咬住庄静渊的肩膀，死死得不肯放开。  
庄静渊抱住他低吼了一声，舒城身下一胀，庄静渊泄了出来。  
“真的长大了。”庄静渊去吻舒城被热力蒸的发红的脸颊，“如果是女生就可以给我生小孩了。”  
舒城闻言皱起眉，结果身体里的烧铁又抵住了他。  
舒城身体一软，只能伏在庄静渊身上等着身体里的热潮平息，他贴着庄静渊的胸膛，胸脯轻轻起伏，雪白的肌肤现在染了一层薄红，像一捧泛着粉色的雪。  
双腿间的狭缝里滴滴嗒嗒地流着浊液。  
“再来一次。”庄静渊眯了眯眼。

庄静渊知道舒城到了后期酒已经醒了，但舒城没有推开他，这个事实让庄静渊心里涌起绵绵的柔情，动作也随之和缓了些。舒城被他的温柔折磨得频频吸气，水意氤氲的眼睛委屈而迷醉地看向他，呜咽声低而动听，庄静渊控制不住地一次又一次硬起来。  
但他明白舒城是第一次，他不能求取得太过分。  
庄静渊于是按下涌动的情潮，放过了他。他把舒城抱进浴室给他做清理，舒城受伤的时候他给他洗过很多次澡，对舒城的身体非常熟悉。舒城以前没有感觉，现在初通情事，脸悄无声息地红了。  
庄静渊凑过去亲了他的脸颊，“舒服吗？”  
舒城点头，耳根也开始泛红。  
“还想要吗？”庄静渊问。  
舒城不肯说话了。  
“我可是很想要你啊。”庄静渊咬着他的耳朵说。  
舒城惊觉，身体防备起来，庄静渊抚着他的肩膀安抚他，“放心，今晚不会了。”  
清洗干净后，庄静渊再把舒城抱回房间里，舒城想自己走，被他制止了。  
“晚安。”庄静渊帮他关上灯。  
回到自己的房间，庄静渊给自己点了根烟，一边点烟手一边微微颤抖。  
没出息，庄静渊笑话自己。  
舒城是他的了。  
庄静渊把自己的右手抬起来，借着一点烟火仔仔细细地观察掌心的纹路，想要从里面读出一点自己的命运。  
幸福会让人上瘾的，庄静渊想，但他可以放纵自己吗？

17.  
舒城醒过来，身体的异样分外鲜明，昨天发生了什么他记得很清楚。  
脸颊烧起来，舒城想起了那种失控的感觉，他仿佛不再是他自己，意志随着庄静渊移动的手指和密集的吻消解了，他身体深处就像被埋了一枚炸弹，而庄静渊拉掉了保护环，在他身上点燃起足够把他毁灭的强烈快感。在那段时间里，除了庄静渊，他什么都不能想。  
包括宋柔。  
又想起这个名字，舒城闭上眼，感到自己身体深处是空的。  
她走了，跟着丁俞明走了。  
她说她很幸福。  
舒城一遍遍回忆宋柔最后的笑容，只要她幸福，他做什么都是值得的。  
杀掉那个混蛋，哪怕他一辈子烂在牢里，他都不会后悔。  
不后悔，却不能阻止药一般的苦涩缓慢淹没舒城的心，他的心里延伸出一片冰原，宋柔曾经是照进冰原的一束暖阳，给他带来方寸的活气，现在宋柔走了，那里重新寸草不生，空无一物。  
宋柔，舒城回忆着他们曾经的点点滴滴，这个名字化成一只小虫，一口口蚕食他的心，直到血肉模糊。  
一阵敲门声打断了舒城的回忆，庄静渊站在门边，露出一个微笑，“又想她了？”  
庄静渊没有等舒城回答，他走过来吻了舒城一下，手覆到舒城腰上，微微用力，“这里疼吗？”  
“不太疼。”舒城回答。  
庄静渊观察舒城反应，“那我昨天服务得不错。”  
舒城咬咬下唇，扑过来亲他，庄静渊只好回应他，他控制着节奏掌握了主动权，舒城的技巧太生涩，很快便只会被动地回应他。  
庄静渊松开舒城，给他理了理头发，“先吃饭，吃完了再做。”

吃完饭，庄静渊主动走近舒城，手指一粒粒解开睡衣的扣子，沿着锁骨划了一下，再顺着光洁的胸膛抚摸，节奏和力度带了几分若有若无的色情味道。舒城微闭着眼任他动作，睫毛长而浓密，中午阳光温和，眼下一排浅淡的阴影。随着庄静渊的抚弄，舒城呼吸渐渐急促，眼睫轻颤，神色不再像方才那样欲情淡薄。  
庄静渊的喉头发干，扶着舒城的肩把他放倒在床上，舒城像个精致的娃娃，安静地等待庄静渊侵占他。  
庄静渊低头吻住舒城。  
他很清楚舒城为什么愿意让他抱他，人的潜意识里有逃避痛苦的机制，舒城想要借助他忘记一些人和事。  
乐意之至。  
庄静渊除净舒城的衣衫，舒城不着寸缕地躺在他眼前，白皙的皮肤温凉细腻，庄静渊很有耐心地亲吻和抚摸，舒城随着他的节奏细细颤抖。庄静渊用慢火煨着他，舒城的身体在他的爱抚下渐渐软化无力。程度到了时庄静渊分开他的双腿，进入到那个紧致温暖的幽穴。  
舒城随着他的进入小声呜咽，睫毛沾上因为疼痛生出的泪滴，脖颈仰起来，脆弱的颈部拉出美好的弧度。  
庄静渊注视着舒城的脸，眸光发暗。他情动得厉害，滚烫的欲望一波连起一波，舒城在他身下像一只海啸中的小船，无依而被动地承受着庄静渊给予的所有。舒城身体泛起一层水红色，喘息声喑哑低沉，扫得庄静渊心底一阵阵无法抑制的痒。  
于是只能更加过分地求取他，插在舒城身体里的硬物悄然胀大了几分。舒城的身体随着庄静渊波浪般起伏，没被人碰过的男孩子，身体被做到这个程度时，有如清晨的花，花露欲滴未滴，美得让庄静渊禁不住屏起了呼吸。  
他拂开舒城的刘海和他额头相抵，清楚地看到舒城眼里浓郁的情欲，庄静渊舔舔舒城的眼睛，心尖一阵滚烫。这个自闭又自我放逐的小孩拒绝接纳这个世界。他第一次见到他的时候是在监狱里，一个孩子死在舒城眼前，舒城目睹着突然而至的死亡，脸上表情分毫不动，麻木得令他心上一阵阵寒气。但舒城又着实太漂亮了，即使一身囚服，面色惨白，依然满身散不开的洁净清气。  
像个冷眼旁观、无情无泪的冰刻玩偶。  
他看着舒城，心头止不住地狂跳，想如果有一天……  
庄静渊笑了笑，低头亲吻舒城汗湿的刘海和迷乱的眼，他现在真的把这个冰娃娃拽到了翻沸的欲海里，让他沉浸在爱欲里忘记了一切。舒城的身体跟他幻想的一样好，紧紧地包裹住他。  
欲火疯狂地焚烧庄静渊的神经，他身体里澎湃的欲望浩荡不歇，但他知道他真实的欲望舒城难以承受，所以他克制着，小幅度撞擦舒城的下身。舒城难耐地闭上眼，冰娃娃的肌骨被情欲渗透，晶莹艳色盖过了清寒气息，庄静渊仿佛听到自己体内的凶兽正在长声嘶嚎，想要把舒城整个吞掉。  
如果有一天它真的醒了，我一定会毁了你吧。  
庄静渊想着，将舒城抱起来，换个姿势更深地索取舒城。  
“我爱你。”庄静渊对着舒城说，但他知道舒城现在已经被他淹到了云雨深处，他什么都听不见。

18.  
“圆音寺里有一只修炼千年的蜘蛛，每隔一千年，菩萨现身问她一次，世界上最珍贵的是什么？她次次皆答，求不得和已失去。第三个千年，她幻化成人形，去追求一个曾在圆音寺梁下仰望过她的男子。男子生病，她尽心照顾，甚至将千年修为渡给男子，自己患病不起，多亏邻家青年芝草在身旁细心照顾，才没有退回原形。结果男子病愈后，不久便与隔壁家的千金成婚了。蜘蛛大受打击，奄奄一息。芝草看着她，忧心不已。菩萨再次现身，告诉蜘蛛，男子不过是路过圆音寺时抬头望了她一眼，而芝草却是生在圆音寺下的一颗小草，仰望了她足足三千年，只是她从来没有低头看过他。”  
“蜘蛛，我再来问你，世间什么是最珍贵的？蜘蛛看着菩萨，思考良久，终于明白世界最珍贵的不是求不得和已失去。”  
“是什么？”舒城问。  
“你觉得呢？”庄静渊帮舒城把身上的精渍清洗干净，用浴巾把他裹起来。  
舒城脸上浮现出“你很无聊”的表情。  
庄静渊笑了，“我也不知道，这是我昨天在一张报纸上看到的，结尾版面所属的那张报纸大概是被其他同事拿走了，我没有看到结局。”  
庄静渊从舒城身后搂住他的腰，手指勾到浴袍刚刚系好的结上，隔着薄薄的衣料在舒城腰腹处轻轻打圈儿，“还是很瘦，在我这里呆了这几星期，也没把你养胖。”  
舒城呼吸随着他手指的动作有几分不稳。  
“果然懂事之后身体就变敏感了。”庄静渊咬咬舒城的耳朵，对耳根泛起的红色很满意，“再过一段时间，我会让你更舒服。”  
舒城太瘦，之前又没做过这种事，庄静渊总怕会把他弄出血，于是每次压抑着自己。等到舒城的身体适应了粗鲁一些的进攻，就可以玩些别的花样，他也可以稍微放纵几分。  
庄静渊有信心和耐心把舒城一口一口彻底吞掉，不必在起步阶段过分急躁。  
舒城对他的心思毫无察觉，他放松了一下身体。宋柔这个名字又像空气一般从四面八方压逼而来，把他围堵得透不过气来。  
求不得，已失去。  
宋柔都非常符合。  
舒城下意识又想去亲吻庄静渊，只有被庄静渊抱住的片刻他才能忘记她。  
庄静渊低低地笑了，“做太多次你身体受不了，小孩子要有点节制。”  
“我长大了。”舒城说着，又转过头去吻住庄静渊的唇。  
庄静渊一边和他接吻一边握着他的腰把他压到浴室的墙壁上，手掌揉捏的力度加大了几分。  
“嘶”的一声，舒城吃痛，腿瞬间软了，沿着浴室的瓷砖下滑，庄静渊把他捞起来，抱着他出浴室，“我也很想再上你一次，”庄静渊看了舒城一眼，舒城眼角薄薄的雾气，庄静渊知道他又在想宋柔，“想上你很多很多次，但你的身体会受不了。”  
“你当然可以依靠我来逃避一些人和事，但最重要的那一关在你自己心里。”庄静渊手掌隔着浴衣覆盖上舒城胸前心脏的位置，“心里的结最终要靠自己解开。”  
“当然，你需要我的帮助的话，随时可以找我。”  
庄静渊说完，看着舒城的神情略感无奈，他顿了一下，决定讲点故事帮舒城转移一下注意力。  
“我弟弟跟你一样，深爱着一个不爱他的人。他爱那个人爱得发疯，甚至愿意为他去死。”  
“我弟弟的个性你在监狱里听说过吗？”庄静渊问他。  
舒城点头，虽然他去的那一天庄静渊的弟弟已经死了，但他依然是监狱里的风云人物，犯人们经常聊起他。那个人年纪很轻已经看出很强的领导气质，只要他进来，监狱里的所有人都要听他的。凡跟他有过交情的，出狱了一定会被他笼络起来。所以他的犯罪集团越滚越大，比起某些成年犯罪团伙丝毫不逊色。而且他非常狡猾，法官抓不到他的大把柄，每次他都是被关十天半个月就能出去。  
监狱里的人都很奇怪，这么一个谨慎的人，居然以那样猝不及防的方式死去了。  
“我爸爸吸毒，他染上毒瘾后，把家里的一切卖掉拿去买冰，本来不错的家境被搞得穷困潦倒。而且毒品搞坏了我爸爸的身体，他本来很健康的，染了毒瘾后就变得人不像人鬼不像鬼。”  
舒城想起照片上那个干瘦的男人，确实是单薄的如同饿鬼。  
“所以我和我弟弟对毒品非常排斥。我弟弟虽然玩得很开，但毒品是坚决不碰的，这在他那个圈子里也很有名。他突然沾毒，出乎所有人的意料。”庄静渊说。  
舒城在监狱里听过这些，“所以为什么？”  
“因为爱。”庄静渊说。  
“他喜欢上一个毒贩。那天那个毒贩急着要把一批货送出去，但他已经被警方盯上，脱不开身，我弟弟主动替他承担了任务，把所有毒品吞到了胃里，那些毒品的剂量已经严重超标。我弟弟被查出不对送到警局，但我弟弟怕时间来不及，铤而走险越狱，翻墙过程中包装袋破裂致死。”  
“那个人并没有因为我弟弟为他死了高看他一眼。”庄静渊说，“爱情就是这样不公平的感情。”  
“那个人是谁？”舒城问。  
“还没有入职，已经开始查毒品了吗？”庄静渊抚摸了一把舒城的头发，“我弟弟为他送了命，因为我弟弟，我不可能把他的消息告诉任何人。”  
“他还活着。”舒城警觉地说，“而且没有被抓。”  
“对。”庄静渊说，“活得很不错。”  
“你跟他很熟？”舒城问。  
“不知道。”庄静渊说，“熟悉是个很难定义的界限。”  
“我会找到他，然后杀了他。”舒城说，“你不用告诉我他是谁，我自己查。”  
“你这么敬业，经文柏会很欣慰的。”庄静渊说。  
“谢谢你。”庄静渊说。  
“你对我很好。”舒城说。  
庄静渊收起了微笑，他明白舒城是想通过这种方式回报他。庄静渊对他做的一切，他并没有往爱情的方向去想。  
“我的冰娃娃。”庄静渊亲了亲舒城鼻尖，凉凉的体温。  
“嗯？”舒城疑惑。  
“哈。”庄静渊笑了一声。

舒城的案子结束后，庄静渊很长一段时间没有跟经文柏联系，经文柏是个大忙人，他也不闲，一方面他有很多工作要处理，另一方面他能挤出的所有空闲都用来照顾舒城了。  
舒城身体差不多恢复，基本可以入职的时候，经文柏主动给他打了电话。先跟他谈了一点舒城的事情，然后话锋一转，开口跟他借钱。  
他们局里一个警察的家属被毒贩盯上，小孩子和女人被绑了一周，人救回来了，但一身针眼回来的。  
庄静渊听到这里就明白了怎么回事。  
失踪了一周，小孩和女人怕是毒瘾已深，这是毒贩们最常用的报复手段。  
“要多少？”  
经文柏报了个数字。  
庄静渊微皱了一下眉，“我尽力给你凑。”  
“困难的话你看着给吧，”经文柏调侃他，“留够养舒城的钱。”  
“放心。”庄静渊笑了。  
“实在不行我骗江奇树的钱，”经文柏阴阳怪气，“搬空江家的金山银山。”  
庄静渊知道这种语气是经文柏要开启抱怨模式的先兆。  
“他太难搞了，怎么都忘不掉前女友。”经文柏说，“我都快放弃劫色了，打算劫完财就走。”  
“色还没劫到？”庄静渊不信。  
“哈。”经文柏笑了，“所以等我骗到钱我就该功成身退了。”  
庄静渊明白他的意思，“你觉得好就好。”  
“如果你是我呢？”经文柏问。  
庄静渊觉得这个问题非常微妙，他沉吟了很久，“如果我是你，骗到钱就走。”  
“哈哈哈哈。”经文柏笑得很爽朗，没再跟他多谈，电话掐掉了。  
庄静渊扣上手机，思考了一会儿，然后打电话通知财务给经文柏筹钱。  
江奇树。  
庄静渊念了一遍这个名字。

19.  
舒城身体好了之后就着急去办入职手续，庄静渊又骗又威胁才说服他多休养几天。  
“我带你去射击场玩。”庄静渊诱惑舒城。  
“我入职后可以特训。”舒城不为所动。  
“射击场里也有好枪，”庄静渊继续诱惑，“我保证有惊喜。”  
“嗯？”舒城上钩了。  
“跟我走吧。”庄静渊亮了亮车钥匙。  
舒城换好衣服，两个人一起出门。  
射击场离庄静渊家很远，庄静渊开车开了很久，中间舒城觉得困乏，坐在副驾驶上睡着了，到了射击场附近的停车场，舒城才被拍醒。  
“到了。”庄静渊给他解了安全带，低头又亲了他一下。一下没亲够，舌尖探进去。舒城倚在车座上，没有拒绝。  
直到庄静渊放开他，舒城抹抹嘴唇上的湿痕，“这是外面。”  
“帮你清醒一下。”庄静渊舔舔嘴唇。  
舒城没理他，打开车门出去了。  
很陌生的地方，舒城爱好枪械，所以对周边的射击场非常熟悉，但他对这个射击场毫无了解。  
不过他在监狱里呆了三年，出狱后没几天就又被逼供致伤，在庄静渊家里宅了一个月，他对附近的射击场，已经没有入狱前那么了解了。  
庄静渊带着他穿过大厅，跟接待处的人聊了几句，庄静渊好像和这里的主人很熟，没办手续就进入了靶场。  
“你好久没拿过枪了，先拿基础的枪试试手？”  
“这里有什么？”  
“有很多。”庄静渊说，“我不懂枪，你自己挑吧。”  
服务人员端上来一支支黑亮的枪，舒城眼睛亮了，同时疑惑起来，一般的射击场不会出现这些好东西。  
“我有一个爱枪的客户，”庄静渊跟舒城解释，“这里是他的私人靶场，这些应该都是他的珍藏。”  
“当然，我不懂枪，”庄静渊说，“我托他把最好的拿过来，他有几分诚意我就不知道了。”  
“十分的诚意。”舒城评价道。  
“喜欢吗？”  
“嗯。”舒城已经抑制不住兴奋，但还是提前问好，“可以随便射击吗？”弹药量也要考虑。  
“随你高兴。”庄静渊说。  
舒城眼睛亮得逼人，庄静渊从没见过他那样有神采的模样，他拉住他的手腕，忍不住凑过去亲了他一下。  
“干嘛？”舒城完全忽略了他的亲吻，先挑了一支手枪。  
“SIG P226，”舒城掂量了一下，“你的客户走私吗？”  
“他的具体生意我不懂，”庄静渊笑笑， “我只给他当法律顾问。”  
舒城抬起手，试开了两枪，把握一下这支枪的基本情况，“可以了。”  
说完，他对着远处的靶子连开了十枪。  
庄静渊转过头看他，拿着枪的舒城完全是另外一个人，他本人就像一把漆黑锃亮的枪，充满一种冷峻的攻击力，非常坚决的同时非常平静。  
他不再像个懵懂无情的冰娃娃，他像一把无血无泪的兵器。  
让庄静渊心跳不已。  
庄静渊拿着望远镜观察环数，“十环，十枪全部一个落点，九点方向偏离红心。”  
“瞄准有一点偏差。”舒城自我评价。  
“已经非常棒了，都在十环内，且落点全部叠加。”庄静渊说，“你真的三年没碰过枪吗？”  
舒城拿起另一把枪试了几弹，“我每时每刻都在想象和模拟开枪的过程。”  
“如果再来一次，我不会给兰春城任何活着的机会。”  
舒城语气平淡地像在谈论天气。  
庄静渊笑笑，“所以对你来说手里有没有枪已经没有差别了是吗？”  
“嗯。”舒城回答的同时，扣下了扳机。  
他现在用的是伯莱塔px4storm，这支的弹匣容量是17发，所以他连开了14枪。  
庄静渊拿起望远镜，“十环，落点相同，三点方向偏离红心。”  
舒城吸了一口气，装弹后又开了十枪。  
“正中红心。”庄静渊说。  
接着舒城又试了M200狙击枪，握住狙击枪的时候舒城眼底闪过一丝狂热的光，但他射击时又变得静如止水，庄静渊知道好的狙击手要有非常的心理素质，情绪波动是危险的。  
一整个下午，舒城接连试了好几把步枪和狙击枪，舒城没有一款一款给庄静渊介绍，庄静渊也不清楚这些枪都是什么名字。舒城最喜欢的是一把老式步枪M14，轻巧，攻击性强，后座力和瞄准都让人感觉非常舒适。  
“喜欢就带走吧。”庄静渊说“我的客户说我可以挑一把带走。”  
舒城摇摇头，“我现在还不能配枪。”  
“经文柏的规定上写的吗？”庄静渊问。  
“克制贪欲。”舒城一本正经地说。  
“也对，”庄静渊笑了，“否则用把好枪就能把你拐走。”  
舒城瞥了一眼庄静渊，“你总是把我当小孩。”  
“不高兴了？”  
庄静渊逼近舒城，舒城呼吸间全是庄静渊的味道，“我们到车里做一次，你愿不愿意？”  
庄静渊的声音很有蛊惑性，舒城几乎是下意识地点了头。

“你刚才……”庄静渊把舒城抱到自己身上，他的音色因欲望而低哑，“拿着枪的样子，很酷，”他说的每一个字都像是用来迷惑舒城的咒语，“也很性感。”  
“我很喜欢。”庄静渊有节奏地顶弄舒城，车里的空间狭窄逼仄，舒城被卡在庄静渊的腿上，手撑住方向盘随庄静渊律动。庄静渊放下车前窗的遮阳帘，把舒城抵在车窗上。舒城背贴着冰凉的车窗，胸前是庄静渊滚烫的吻，他难过地紧抱住庄静渊，庄静渊的热量烫得他一阵阵止不住的战栗。  
“我刚刚一直在想，如果你开枪的时候我这样对你，你的手还能那么稳吗？”他揉捏舒城的胸膛和腰腹，“你这里很敏感，我一碰你就有感觉。”说完他咬住了舒城的乳尖，舒城伏在他身上，抵抗无能，“会没有力气握抢吧。”庄静渊低沉的声音回荡在狭小的空间里，舒城被他锁着，身体努力吞咽庄静渊的欲望，那处坚硬滚烫，抵的他非常辛苦。他瘫软在庄静渊手里，想反驳又说不出话，出口的只有软弱无力的呻吟声。  
我为什么会答应他在这里做，舒城一边难耐地逃避庄静渊密集的亲吻一边想。  
庄静渊愉快又满足的低笑声一直在耳边，舒城被他磨得每一寸皮肤都在渴望他的触碰。车里光线暗淡，只有庄静渊眼睛里星光点点，舒城低下头亲吻庄静渊的嘴唇，看到他眼睛里浓得化不开的欲望，像黑洞一样可以把他整个人吸进去。  
舒城情不自禁地抖了抖，庄静渊搂住他的腰更用力地撞过来，不留给他任何思考的余地。  
一直到两个人都泄出来。  
庄静渊从他带的保温杯里取温水给舒城擦洗干净，剩下的水不多了，于是庄静渊没有清理自己。刚刚做的时候他把舒城几乎剥干净了，但他自己穿的很整齐，只开了裤链和衬衣领口的几个扣子。他衣服上现在一片狼藉，精液乱七八糟粘了一身，看上去一塌糊涂。  
“也有你的。”庄静渊一边抽纸巾擦拭一边说。  
舒城转过脸看窗外，他刚刚并没有想起宋柔，但他还是非常想让庄静渊碰他。  
高潮的余韵还留在身体里，身体深处一波波古怪的感觉。  
舒城下意识紧了紧自己的领口，好像真的有什么随庄静渊的侵入钻进了他的身体深处，他躲不开他。

20.  
那天晚上回家已经到了深夜，舒城被折腾得精疲力尽，倚在车座上睡着了，庄静渊把他背上楼，然后给他洗澡。  
舒城迷迷瞪瞪地说梦话，“警察。”  
庄静渊无奈地摇摇头，小孩太期待经文柏给的那份工作了。  
我小时候也梦想过当警察吧，庄静渊笑笑，一枪得死一个坏蛋，帅得不行。  
可是真做起来哪有这么简单，庄静渊用浴巾把舒城裹起来，抱他回卧室。  
然后又回到浴室，把自己抬头的小兄弟安抚下去。  
我精力越来越旺盛了，好事。庄静渊自嘲地想。

等到庄静渊再也没有借口把舒城困在家里后，不得已只能带着舒城去经文柏那边办入职手续。  
停好车走到警局门口，却发现门口站了一个高个男生，庄静渊见过他几次，“江奇树。”他走上去和他打了个招呼。  
“是你们。”江奇树扫了他和舒城一眼，“经文柏果然在里边。”这位青年才俊现在一脸受伤的神情，看着十分可怜。  
庄静渊明白了是怎么回事。  
“舒城，你先进去吧，我在外边等你。”  
舒城看了江奇树一眼，转身欲离开，却被江奇树喊住了。  
“帮我告诉他，我没有想利用他忘记王凝，从来没有。”  
舒城愣了一下，庄静渊对着他点点头，舒城进去了。  
“找个地方坐坐吧，在警局门口站着不好。”庄静渊说。  
“嗯。”江奇树答应了。  
两个人去警局对面的咖啡厅点了杯喝的，江奇树舒了一口气，望着对面的警局发呆。  
“他不接我电话，也不看我短信，他不回家，我来这里也见不到他的人。”江奇树说，“我想解释都找不到地方解释。”  
伤心了，庄静渊想。  
“王凝不光是我的前女友，也是我的老同学，她妈妈生病我去看看是应尽的礼数。”江奇树说，“她家只有她一个女人，好多体力活她做不了，我帮她做做难道不应该吗？而且我只在医院呆了一天，第二天就请护工帮忙了。”  
“我哪里做得不对？”江奇树问道。  
庄静渊仔细斟酌着，“经文柏怎么跟你说的？”  
“他说王凝不是不喜欢我，只是心里一道坎过不去，让我学着体谅她。”江奇树看着警局门口，“还让我认清自己的心去追求自己该追求的，不要再浪费我和他的时间。”  
“他说的不对吗？”  
“我没有想利用他忘记别人！”江奇树音量提高了，他有点激动，“我答应跟他在一起当然就是爱他的。”  
庄静渊点点头，“有多爱呢？”  
江奇树愣住了，“什么意思？”  
“王凝的妈妈病得很重是不是？”庄静渊提示他，“你自己去帮她吧，不要请护工了。女孩子这时候心理比较脆弱，需要人依靠。而且你们过去有过一段情，现在是个好时机。”  
“你也这么说。”江奇树讽刺地笑了一下，“所以你也觉得我之所以跟他在一起是利用他忘记别人。”  
“不，”庄静渊说，“我知道你爱他。”  
江奇树疑惑起来。  
“但你也没有那么爱他。”庄静渊笑笑，“你完全可以把王凝的事提前告诉他。”  
“他以前不会这样的。”江奇树缩回去，“他以前生气了也会不搭理我，但只要我肯主动给他打电话，主动亲……”江奇树跳过去，“他就会当什么都没发生过，这次也没有比以前的事更严重。”  
“比如喝醉了喊王凝的名字？”  
“嗯。”江奇树受了打击。  
“所以还是更爱王凝一点。”庄静渊放轻了声音，“经文柏也许看得比你清楚，听他的话吧。”  
“他很忙，”庄静渊说，“你不熟悉他的工作所以不知道他有多忙，不要再浪费他的时间，也不要错过自己的好机会。”  
江奇树闻言，先是很愤怒，庄静渊觉得他快要把面前这张桌子掀了。江奇树张开口，却什么反驳的话都没有说。最后他整个人垮下去，好像想通了一些事情，再开口，他声音已经恢复了冷静，“更爱王凝一点，哈哈。”  
“那经文柏爱过我吗？”江奇树问得很平静，“他在我身上废那么大力气，真的是因为他爱我么？”  
原来他也不是什么都不知道，庄静渊想。  
虽然感情方面很笨拙，但毕竟是个聪明人。经文柏开始打得算盘他早就有所察觉。  
江奇树见庄静渊不说话，淡淡地笑了一下，“我未必想利用他，但他一直在利用我。”  
庄静渊动了动嘴，最后还是决定保持沉默。  
他接近你不一定是因为爱你，庄静渊想，但离开你一定是的。  
只是这些江奇树已经没有必要知道了。

“我没有想利用他忘记王凝，从来没有。”舒城面无表情地转达了江奇树的话。  
“哈哈哈哈。”经文柏笑得很大声，没有说话，摆摆手让小方带着舒城去熟悉工作。  
舒城走之前迟疑了一下，“利用一个人忘记另一个人，是不对的吗？”  
“嗯？”经文柏饶有兴味地笑起来，“工作内的事情你可以问我，但工作外的事情你最好去问你家那位，他会很耐心地给你解释。”  
舒城皱皱眉，走了。  
办公室里重新只剩下经文柏一个人，他坐回椅子上，按着额头打算休息一下。  
庄静渊让舒城一个人进来，那就是外面有事需要解决。还能有什么事呢？肯定是江奇树那家伙。  
经文柏的眸光骤然锋利起来，江奇树又瞒着他去围着他前女友打转，他真的很生气，非常生气，按他的脾气他会直接把他拽到床上操得江奇树一个月下不来床。  
让他前女友到家里看看江奇树被他弄到连脚趾都爽到战栗的样子。  
但他累了。  
经文柏摇摇头，何必呢，他这种人娶妻生子就是自己给自己找累赘，害人害己。  
算了，江奇树也生不了小孩。经文柏心想，让王凝给江奇树生吧，王凝是个好女孩，在社会上打了几年滚也成熟了不少，不会再蠢兮兮地跟男朋友因为几万块钱闹到要分手。  
庄静渊出马的话，该搞定的现在应该已经搞定。  
很好，我该滚远点了。经文柏想，看不见自己眼神里的凶光足够把现在进他办公室的小警察吓出心脏病。

21.  
一进宾馆房间，经文柏就把江奇树按在了门板上，没给他任何挣扎和反抗的机会，几乎没做扩张就把自己送了进去。江奇树疼得全身打颤，经文柏捧住江奇树的脸用力亲下去，江奇树努力地回应他，但经文柏的攻势压得他喘不过气，他很快只能被经文柏抱在怀里狠狠地撞击，最后在一片兵荒马乱里达到高潮。  
江奇树被经文柏做到射出来，他摊在床上，胸膛剧烈起伏。  
经文柏从他身体里退出去，“还满意吗？”  
“你只能硬一次？”江奇树说着，艰难地抬起胳膊，搂住经文柏的肩把他拉下去。  
经文柏随着力道重重地压回江奇树身上，他刚刚泄过一次的男根重新硬挺滚烫，抵在江奇树双腿间。  
“那好，”经文柏的手指抚过江奇树汗湿的脸颊，“我不客气了。”  
他把江奇树掀翻过去，再一次直直挺入，江奇树疼得仰起脖子，经文柏掰过他的脸，一边操他一边堵住他的唇，重重地吻他，一只手狠狠掐住江奇树的乳尖。江奇树被极端的疼痛和快感逼得一阵阵痉挛，他转过头拼命迎合经文柏的吻，经文柏把他紧紧圈住，换个姿势继续操他。  
直到江奇树连抬一下手指的力气都没有，彻底瘫软在宾馆的床上。  
经文柏将江奇树汗湿的额发拂开，居高临下地逼视他，“现在满意了吗？”  
江奇树闭上眼，“明天之前钱给你划过去。”  
经文柏瞳孔缩了缩，没再说话。  
他进浴室冲了个澡，穿上衣服打算回警局。  
“你还是一定要分手？”江奇树问，他嗓音哑得厉害。  
经文柏没有说话，打开门走了。  
江奇树一个人躺在宾馆的床上，欢爱的温度散了，只剩下开得过大的冷气，冻得他浑身冰凉。  
刚刚他借了庄静渊的手机给经文柏打电话，他没有经文柏以为的那么一无所知，他知道经文柏警局里最近出了一大堆事，各种抚恤工作需要很大数目的钱，上头拨的款根本不够。  
所以他告诉经文柏只要他出来见他，他要多少他给他多少。  
然后他带着经文柏来开房，既然一定要定义成相互利用的关系，那就敞开来谈，他无所谓。  
经文柏需要钱，他可以给他钱。  
经文柏还想查他家的业务，他可以放给经文柏查，省得他整天宛如做贼。  
他明天就去把给王凝请的护工辞掉，他自己亲自去。他知道经文柏哪段时间有空闲，他可以在医院旁边订房间，让经文柏过来找他。  
这是经文柏自己选的。  
江奇树恨恨地想着，迷迷糊糊地睡了过去，每次跟经文柏做爱都像打仗一样让他精疲力尽，他没有经文柏那么好的体力，或者在下面本来就会更辛苦一点。江奇树用被子盖住自己赤裸的身体，弯起身子沉入了睡眠。  
朦胧间，一股热力又从双腿间升起来。  
江奇树想把双腿并拢，却一次次地被迫打开，江奇树惊觉醒来，发现自己被泡在浴缸里，经文柏举着花洒，在给他清理身后。  
江奇树舒了口气，放松下来，“你没走？”  
“你衣服被我撕烂了，去给你买了套新的。”经文柏说，“你要是在街上裸奔，我还得赶过来逮捕你。”  
江奇树现在一点也笑不出来，他盯着经文柏，看不懂这个人到底在想些什么。  
“也不给自己清理就睡，空调还开那么冷，”经文柏说，“在这个鬼地方烧起来，死了都没人发现。”  
“我只订了一天房，时间到了会有人来敲门。”江奇树不服气地说。  
经文柏手指在他身体里进进出出，最后拿着浴巾把江奇树包住，把他抱出浴室，再一把扔到床上，然后经文柏自己也上了床，不客气地压上江奇树。  
“你花这么大价钱嫖男人，”经文柏说，“你爸妈知道吗？”  
“我自己赚钱自己花。”江奇树最讨厌别人说他太子爷，“你一个被嫖的哪来这么多问题。”  
说完江奇树把胳膊从经文柏的怀抱里挣出来，去抓经文柏下巴，“如果你心疼你江大爷赚钱不容易，那就便宜点。”  
经文柏歪歪头含住江奇树握住他下巴的手指，他一边舔江奇树指尖一边神色复杂地看着江奇树，他盯了很久，江奇树看不出他在想什么。  
过了好一会儿，经文柏开口了。  
“我先说好，”经文柏说，“我可以把自己贱卖给你。”他顿了一下，“既然你很清楚我需要钱，也很清楚我为什么需要钱，那在我身边可能承担的风险，你准备好了吗？”  
“你是因为这个要跟我分手？”江奇树露出很鄙视的神色，“舒城也要去当警察了，庄静渊会离开他吗？”  
经文柏看着他，表情有点微妙，“你爱我有庄静渊爱舒城的零头多吗？”  
“你混账。”江奇树生气了。  
“那好。”经文柏说，“以后不许背着我去找王凝，再有一次，我找个由头让你蹲一个月监狱，我说到做到。”  
“我爱干什么干什么，你一个牛郎管得太宽。”江奇树还没消气。  
“我一个牛郎？”经文柏眼睛危险地眯起来，手摸进江奇树的双腿间，江奇树刚刚恢复了一点的身体瞬间一软，比起刚才，经文柏温柔了很多，他细细地抚摩江奇树大腿内侧的皮肤，手指滑进江奇树臀缝，若有若无地挑动江奇树刚刚被洗干净的、湿润的小口。  
江奇树被半裹在浴巾里的双腿被他摸得一个劲儿打滑，经文柏一点点把江奇树从浴巾里剥出来，温柔而缓慢地操弄他，“再有一次，我真把你关起来。”  
江奇树难耐地扭动身体迎合经文柏，已经一句话都说不来了。

22.  
庄静渊回到车里等舒城，刚才发生了什么了不得的事他还记得一点，好像是经文柏当了多年大魔王，现在终于被逼到要出卖色相去换钱了。  
江总裁，庄静渊忍不住笑起来，你真是个狠角色。  
“笑什么？”舒城打开车门坐进来，看到庄静渊笑得非常……幸灾乐祸。  
舒城看着庄静渊，庄静渊不常那样笑。  
“你们经长官看别人笑话看久了，现在总算被人看了一次笑话。”庄静渊说，“忍不住有点高兴。”  
舒城不明所以。  
“等你跟你们经长官熟悉之后我再讲给你听。”庄静渊说，“现在讲效果达不到最好。”  
舒城便转过脸去。  
缺少好奇心的小孩，庄静渊想。  
一路上庄静渊想要问问舒城今天都熟悉了什么内容，以及有什么感想，舒城都没回答，他怔怔地看着前方的路面，好像在思考什么。  
“有什么烦恼的事情吗？”吃饭的时候，庄静渊问起来。  
舒城迟疑了一下，“我有一个朋友……”  
“你有一个朋友？”庄静渊很疑惑。  
舒城抿起唇，不说话了。  
“你朋友遇到了什么问题吗？”庄静渊问，“说出来，说不定我能帮忙解决。”  
舒城用黑沉沉的眸子定定看了他一会儿。  
庄静渊心又开始狂跳。  
“你鸡奸我的时候我会忘记宋柔，所以我一次次让你鸡奸我。”舒城突然地开口了，“这样不对吗？”  
庄静渊一下子明白了是怎么回事，他长舒了一口气，“我能让你忘记她是吗？”  
“嗯。”舒城毫无波澜地点头。  
“这个问题比较复杂，需要分好多种情况。”庄静渊组织着语言，“我只跟你解释我们两个这种情况。”我不会给你机会体会其他几种的，庄静渊想。  
“你想忘记宋柔，而我正好可以帮你忘记她。”庄静渊说，“我碰你的时候，很……满足。”庄静渊斟酌词句，“我相信你也不讨厌吧？”  
舒城点头。  
“那就没有任何问题。”庄静渊说，“你没有不对。”  
“什么情况下不对？”舒城又问。  
“是你的话，”庄静渊走近他，“任何情况下都对。”  
他扶起舒城的下巴吻住他，舒城的唇柔软而香甜，凉凉的。他深入进去吸取舒城的气息，舒城任他吻着，庄静渊的手掀开舒城的衣襟摸进去，舒城的皮肤的温度始终比他掌心的温度凉一些，仿佛生来就带着寒气。  
他的冰娃娃，庄静渊想，他在太小的时候就封闭了自己，人世间的很多情感他都不懂，不理解，他在自己的世界里故自冷漠、深爱和勇敢，不遵守也不需要遵守尘世的道德和规则。  
所以他当然做什么都对。  
庄静渊放开他的唇，“以后再遇到类似的问题，直接问我就好，不要一个人想太多。”  
舒城抬起胳膊搂住庄静渊的肩，抬头重新吻住了他，鼻尖撞在一起，庄静渊按住他的后脑用力吻他，椅子撑不住力道向后倒去，庄静渊抱住舒城摔在地板上。舒城伏在庄静渊身上，庄静渊顺着他的脖颈吻到锁骨，又拎起舒城的衣襟把舒城的T恤翻上去。  
舒城分张开腿骑在庄静渊身上，上半身一丝不挂，灯下舒城的肌骨仿佛拥雪的白玉，他的五官漂亮得不像真实的人类，双瞳又黑又深。  
庄静渊心头一阵阵发烫。  
舒城又黑又深的双瞳直看进庄静渊眼睛里，“我没有想到宋柔，但我依然想让你鸡奸我，这样更没有不对，是吗？”  
庄静渊眼眶发热，不知道说什么才好。  
他抱住舒城把他平放在就近的沙发上，“不要总用鸡奸这个词，”庄静渊解了自己衣服压住舒城，“我们是做爱，记住了吗？”  
舒城的回答被庄静渊吞到了口里，一直到深夜，舒城被庄静渊箍在怀里，随他一次又一次在云雨里起伏颠簸。

23.  
舒城按照经文柏预先为他做的安排投入了工作，和想象中不同，缉毒工作大部分时间无聊而消磨，需要在一个点一盯就是几星期甚至几个月。大多数时候，漫长无尽的跟踪、监视和盯点都是虚耗，坚持到最后依然一无所获。而整个过程神经必须绷紧，不遗漏每一个可疑的细节，因为谁都不知道毒贩什么时候会露出马脚。  
非常疲累和磨人。  
保险起见经文柏给每个人都配了枪，但他们有严格的配枪制度，大多数时候，配了跟没配没有区别。舒城认真地履行职责，他知道凡事皆要循序渐进，他必须积累经验。  
舒城所属小组的组长是个姓钱的中年男人，国字脸，浓眉，独身一人。他的妻女在多年前就被毒贩砍杀在家里，当年老钱下班回家，看到横尸在家的妻女，自此死了组建家庭的心，多年来把警局当家地过着。他经验丰富，出手老道，舒城从他身上学了很多东西。  
“干我们这行，必须有把全家人压在砧板上的觉悟。”老钱经常跟年轻警察重复类似的话，“一定要尽自己所能保护他们，给他们打好预防针，时刻提高警惕，防盗门装最好的，不能随便让外人进门，小孩子不能随便吃陌生人递的东西。”  
大家都明白这是老钱折上全家的性命得到的经验。  
某天他们盯一个疑似毒贩窝点的快递公司连盯了很久，舒城准备换班时，老钱突然很感慨，“你跟我以前一个同事长得有点像。”  
“嗯？”  
“几个月前失踪了，”老钱说，“活不见人死不见尸，估计凶多吉少。”  
“小警察还好，”老钱说，“如果干出点名堂让毒贩认了熟脸，那死就是时间的问题。”老钱说，“那个年轻人手段很辣，撕了好几条运毒大线。被报复很正常。”  
“很俊的一个后生，年轻得很，还没成过家，”老钱叹了口气，“可惜了。”  
舒城没有评价，扫了快递公司一眼。  
三周前舒城跟踪一个疑似携毒人员锁定到这里，这家快递公司快件稀少，一周至少有三天卷帘门紧闭，处处透着古怪。舒城入行时间短经验相对缺乏，但他直觉这次会有大头落网。  
舒城懒得去想家人和生死的问题，他只想完成工作。经文柏最开始递给他的材料里写得很清楚，一旦落到毒贩手里，抓住一切能抓住的机会，自杀。  
毒贩的手段太毒，落到他们手里逃脱的可能为零，不用精确到零点零多少，就是零。一针下去，人早就不像人了。与其再受苦，甚至出卖同伴间接害死一大批人，不如干脆点解决自己。  
舒城现在随身带着枪，保险起见他藏了一块刀片，必要的时候，舒城很清楚怎样最快最利落地杀了自己。  
他今年二十一岁，不觉得死亡很远，也并不为自己感到可惜。  
他穿着黑色的便服，像一个飘动的影子，迅速消失在了街头，仿佛从来没有出现过。

24.  
舒城回家的时候看了防盗门一眼，他拿出钥匙，弯了弯挂在钥匙圈上的铁丝，插到锁眼里。  
没几下，锁扣开了。  
他们这一行开锁的技术是基础课，舒城学得不坏。  
他走进去，庄静渊正在厨房里做饭，他悄无声息地走近，打开弹簧刀。  
“如果我是坏人，你已经死了。”舒城刀尖抵在庄静渊腰后。  
庄静渊笑笑，继续像什么都没发生一样盛饭，“这次能在家里呆几个小时？”  
“休一天。”舒城说，他已经连续值班值了三天，休一天后回去继续。  
“那够了。”庄静渊把他拉过来亲他，舒城被他压到厨房的碗柜上，下半身整个悬空，手里还握着刀子。  
庄静渊握住他的手腕压向他，腿撞到他双腿间，舒城很快被他亲的呼吸不稳。  
“我们舒警官知法犯法，持刀威胁公民，人证物证俱在。”庄静渊说，“会受到什么样的惩罚？”  
说完又亲了亲舒城的眼睛，一锤定音，“罚你今天晚上满足我一个要求，结案。”  
“你想干嘛？”舒城坐在碗柜上问。  
“先吃饭。”庄静渊卖关子。

舒城吃完饭后去洗澡，一进浴室发现浴缸大了很多，舒城愣神的瞬间，已经被庄静渊轻轻抱住了，“我们一起洗。”庄静渊咬着他颈后的皮肤。  
“这是那个要求？”舒城问。  
“嗯。”庄静渊手绕到他身前，拉开他衣服的拉链，手徐缓地拂过他胸前，“我不会让你很累的，放心。”  
温热的水和泡沫漫到舒城胸口，舒城脑袋仰躺在浴缸边缘，看不到自己的身体，也看不到庄静渊的，只能靠感觉判断庄静渊在对他做什么。  
于是庄静渊手的活动分外鲜明地被感知到，舒城眯起眼睛，一只温热的手分开了他的双腿，在水的润滑作用下，粗大的欲望缓慢而温柔地进入了他。  
他的腰被庄静渊拉过去，水流和泡沫随着庄静渊的撞击波动不止，舒城仰起脖子，他的身体也化作一股波浪，随着庄静渊赋予他的韵律起起伏伏。  
舒城湿淋淋的肩部露在水面上，庄静渊扶着他的肩把他往自己身上按去，更深的吞吐让舒城舒服得直叹息，庄静渊亲吻着舒城单薄的肩膀，手在舒城的敏感点上逡巡不息。  
舒城很快沉入到噬人的情欲深处。  
庄静渊吻着他湿漉漉的身体，在他身体里泄了出来。  
舒城也泄了出来，积攒的疲乏和劳累一扫而空，他像被刚才的性事疏通了经脉，只剩下绵绵的快感像圈圈涟漪般在身体深处渐息。  
“是不是没有累到你？”庄静渊打开花洒，把舒城身上的泡沫冲干净，然后把他抱到卧室里，“安心睡吧，有事情我会叫你。”  
“嗯。”舒城自己盖上被子，看着庄静渊离开后，闭上了眼睛。

庄静渊回到浴室，用冷水浇自己。  
舒城工作很忙，工作性质又比较特殊，他不敢让舒城太辛苦，所以只能自己憋着。  
这段日子过的还不如舒城受伤的时候。  
受伤的时候至少天天能看到，不至于像现在这样一有任务就没日没夜地加班，安全还没有保障，他又担心又寂寞。  
但舒城喜欢，他也没办法。  
庄静渊关上花洒把自己的擦干净，把舒城的衣服一件件拾起来，打算放到洗衣机里去洗。拿起里衣的时候庄静渊迟疑了一下，仔仔细细检查了一遍。  
不出意料地发现了一块刀片。  
时时刻刻准备好了去死，庄静渊想。  
舒城一直是那个冰雕玉刻的人偶，俗世红尘，七情六欲，他都不留恋。  
也不留恋我，庄静渊自嘲地苦笑了一下，将刀片重新放回去。  
舒城的经验还是不够，庄静渊想，真被盯上的话，这样是死不了的。  
根本没有死的机会。

25.  
舒城离开后庄静渊心里一直不能平静，他坐在办公室里，想把刚接手的案卷资料重新看一遍，但半行字都没看进去。很多年没有这种感觉了，他明白事情一定有不对。  
他果断给经文柏去了电话。  
经文柏立即接了，“你是在小朋友身上装了感应器吗？”  
“哪家医院？”庄静渊拿了车钥匙，一分钟也没耽误。  
“第一医院。”经文柏说，“就近送过去的。这次我这边死伤很严重，不过你的小朋友事情不大，他没被打中，只是手枪炸膛了。”  
“炸膛？”庄静渊问，“他以后还能握枪吗？”  
“小朋友说他左右手一样方便。”经文柏笑嘻嘻的，“庄律师，是不是很失望？”  
庄静渊皱了皱眉，“我希望他好好的。”  
“我还以为你会希望小朋友老老实实呆家里被你养着。”经文柏说。  
“我希望他完好无损地呆在家里。”庄静渊答。  
“那条街对面的超市监控记录了全过程，”经文柏没再继续这个话题，“舒城发现的那家快递公司是个大的毒品交易点，出入的货车货物里检查出了大量海洛因和麻黄素，够他们死好几万次了。你明白的，大的交易点一般会配备武装，他们点了燃烧弹想焚毁仓库，老钱他们冲进去抓人，然后就发生了武装冲突。”  
“小朋友真是超出我预料，”经文柏正经起来，“一个警察在他面前被机关枪开了脑袋，血溅了他一头一脸，他眼睛眨都没眨一下，一枪一个崩了对方十几个人。”  
“这只是他第一次参加枪战，冷静得不合常理。”  
“他对宋柔的感情让我对他的判断出现了失误，”经文柏似乎对那个画面心有余悸，“你告诉我，把宋柔拿掉，他是不是就没有任何情感了？”经文柏不需要庄静渊回答他，他看得很清楚，“这样的人我得好好考虑一下能不能用，能怎么用。”  
“我到了。”庄静渊没理会他的话，他把车停好，“房间号。”  
经文柏报给了他。  
“谢谢。”庄静渊把电话挂了，做完登记就跑上去看舒城。  
舒城手臂刚刚缠好绷带，听到响声抬起头看向门边，正好和他对视。  
头发和半张脸都被凝固的血糊住了，只有漆黑的一双眼无波无澜。  
像个不谙世事的孩童。  
看上去问题不大。  
庄静渊悬着的一颗心总算放下来，他舒了一口气，走向舒城。  
“你吓死我了。”庄静渊摸了一把舒城的头发，从护士那里要来了毛巾和温水，擦掉舒城头发和脸上的血。  
“我没事。”舒城说，“都是皮外伤。”  
“知道了。”庄静渊把他的脸擦干净，捧起他的脸颊亲下去。  
他知道病房里还有人，但顾不上了。他担心得要死，除了狠狠地吻舒城他找不到别的发泄方式。  
舒城更不会在意房间里是否有人，他任庄静渊吻着，完好的一只手扶住庄静渊的肩。  
庄静渊亲舒城亲到呼吸不畅才停下来。  
“我被强制休假一星期，”舒城说，“你可以尽情地上我，不用再忍着了。”  
正在倒水的护士没看到水已经溢出来了，庄静渊帮她按住水壶，“您先出去一下可以吗，有需要我会喊您。”  
护士对着他很懂地笑了一下，飞快地出去了。  
庄静渊呼了口气。  
“饿了吗？”他问舒城，“想吃什么，只要不是忌口的东西我全都能给你做。”  
“都可以。”舒城说。

舒城吃完饭后就睡了，庄静渊打开了经文柏传给他的监控录像，画面里的舒城非常精准地杀人，几个身影应他的枪声倒下，他贴着掩护物冷静地动作，眼睛干净而清澈，映不进身边正在上演的烈火、毁灭和死亡。  
他拿着他的枪沉着地完成使命，直到那把枪自己炸开了，舒城看着自己鲜血淋漓的手掌，表情与他看到别人死亡时同样冰冷。  
像个地狱中走来的天使，冷酷而纯洁。  
庄静渊闭上眼，缓慢地克制住自己涌动的情潮。  
他的冰娃娃，庄静渊想，他多么想把他整个人拉到红尘欲海，让他跌进激烈的情感中挣扎。  
他睁开眼，看到睡熟了的舒城，身体轻轻侧着，手放在自己胸前，是个缺乏安全感的姿势，像个小孩。  
于是身体里翻沸的情感又平息了，变得温柔无限，他低下头轻轻亲了舒城一下。  
这么多年，从来没看你笑过。  
庄静渊给舒城盖好被子。  
夜深了，庄静渊把舒城的新枪取出来，换上另一把看上去一模一样的同规格枪，悄无声息地离开了。  
黑色的车滑过城市不眠的夜晚，开进这个城市最普通的一家小区里。  
庄静渊熟门熟路地敲响了一扇门，迎接他的是一名黑发男子。  
“帮我改装一下这把枪，”庄静渊开门见山，“枪主人在靶场的射击资料我之前传给你了，规矩你明白。”  
“改装之后，之前的人情一笔勾销。”庄静渊说。  
“哈。”男子冷笑了一声，“你的下属把我的人弄成那样，你还要我还你人情？”  
男子把手枪接过去看了看，“你应该把你那位下属领过来请我弄死他。”  
“是我疏忽了，没管好下属。”庄静渊脾气很好。  
“你相好去当警察了？”男子看出这是把标准的制式枪，“我改装好之后，他有朝一日怕是要拿这把枪指着你。”  
“这是我的事。”庄静渊说。  
“三天后来拿吧，我这段时间比较忙。”男子说。  
“抱歉。”庄静渊说，他知道丁翰飞最近为什么忙。  
“不需要在我面前披这层正人君子的皮。”丁翰飞说，“我很了解你。”  
“习惯了。”庄静渊也笑，“已经快忘记自己的本来面目。”  
“那就忘了吧。”丁翰飞回答。  
庄静渊摇摇头，离开了。  
丁翰飞关上门，径直进入到一个黑色的房间里。门外看上去非常普通的一间卧室，门内已被改造的别有洞天。  
一片浓稠的黑色，只有一盏昏黄的小灯微弱地亮着，小灯旁边有一个人，双手双脚都被巨大的铁链锁着。他双腿分开坐在一面铺满整个房间的镜子上，身上只着了一件简单的白衫。  
丁翰飞走近他，钳起他的下巴，“你现在很想死对吗？”  
他另一手握着一把黑亮的制式枪，枪管不轻不重地滑过那人脖颈，苍白的皮肤之下血脉颤动，显得美丽又脆弱。  
“来，取悦我。”丁翰飞的枪口抵住那人的锁骨窝，“让我高兴，我就让你死。”  
“咔擦”一声，枪上了膛。  
说完，丁翰飞照着那人苍白的唇瓣狠狠地吻下去，那人白色的乱发之下一双黑而狂乱的眼睛，他笨拙而疯狂地回应丁翰飞，吊在半空中的纤细手腕在银色的锁链里轻轻颤动，昏黄的光洒在镜子上，恰好映照出那人挺起的胸膛和上面被揉捏到充血的樱桃。  
白发青年向着丁翰飞张开无力颤抖着的双腿，“杀，杀……了……我……”  
他绝望地低吟着。  
丁翰飞扶着他的肩膀进入他，枪更用力地按到那人的锁骨上，“警察先生，只是这样讨好我还不够啊。”  
“再努力一点好不好？”  
白发青年被他撞的向后倒去，丁翰飞捞住他把他搂在怀里顶弄，很快，白发青年只余下呻吟的力气。  
“为什么一定要死呢，警察先生？”丁翰飞把怀中的人狠狠按到他坚硬的欲望之上，“我会让你知道我比世界上所有的瘾品都要好。”  
白发青年被欲望和痛苦折磨得不停发抖，丁翰飞握住他的腰，强求了一整夜。

26.  
庄静渊今天要出庭，经文柏瞅准了空闲过来看舒城。  
经文柏走到病房，先奔着舒城的枪套而去，拿出来，他掂量了一下重量，皱皱眉，拿出带的工具包试着拆卸。  
“没用，”舒城说，“机括闭得很死。”  
“你发现了？”经文柏挑挑眉，又掂量了一下那把制式枪，“一定是‘那个人’的手笔了。”  
“谁？”舒城本能对枪械设计师感兴趣。  
“看来除了宋柔，枪也能让你有点人样。”经文柏笑道，“一个国家高级人才，在大学做研究和教书，背景不怎么干净。不过他那个黑帮头子老爹死后他已经守法做人很多年了。”  
经文柏把枪放回去，“和庄静渊是校友，两人参加过一个社团。庄静渊替他那个乌漆嘛黑的家族打过不少黑心官司，庄静渊和他比和我要铁。想见他的话，跟庄静渊卖卖萌。”  
舒城没说话。  
“察觉到什么了吗？”经文柏问。  
“我的子弹有问题，”舒城说，“你想杀我。”  
“哈哈哈哈。”经文柏笑起来，“你现在不是好好的，这么小的动作还搞不死你。”  
舒城冷淡地看着他。  
经文柏露出一个无奈的表情，“你本来就是个死刑犯，多活一天都是赚的，满足吧。”  
经文柏知道舒城不介意这句话。  
“其实你这份履历表和这个性格，插到毒窝里做卧底最合适，但我如果这么安排，庄静渊会一枪毙了我。”经文柏站起来看向窗外，然后转过头直视舒城，“不过插到庄静渊身边也算人尽其才了。”  
“你知道庄静渊怎么把你弄出来的吗？”经文柏笑笑，“本来我想直接在监狱里弄死你，反正你本来就该死，但庄静渊允诺给我一大笔钱，”经文柏哼了一声，“然后我盯了很久的一条线，在那个晚上全部活动都停止了。”  
“他在我身边十年了，”经文柏很感慨，“我直觉他有问题，也断定他有问题，但苦于找不到任何证据，连只在逻辑上合理推断出他有问题的线索都没有，一切都只能是我的直觉。”  
“现在他卖我这么大一个面子，肯定了我的直觉，我能打他的脸吗？”经文柏问舒城，“可是你对他有那么重要吗？有吗？”  
经文柏重新看向窗外，“你现在对庄静渊已经有所了解，他是个滴水不漏的人。”经文柏评价道，“真的是滴水不漏，我抓不到任何可以怀疑他的地方。”  
“看他的履历，虽然也赚点黑心钱，但大致是个正直的人，甚至还有点正义感。比很多他这个地位的律师都善良可爱。”经文柏冷笑了一下，“日本传说里有一种叫鵺的怪物，听到他吼声的人，会在二十四小时内被残忍的杀害。这种怪物看脸像猴子，看躯体像狸猫，看尾巴像蛇，人们只看到一部分，会想当然地以为他只是最普通的某种生物，而想不到自己见到的是鵺，所以不知道自己死期将临。”  
“庄静渊让我想起鵺，”经文柏说，“我们看到的只是他的一面，他真正的样子被他隐藏起来，我们谁都不清楚。”  
舒城默默地听他讲话。  
“你是我下到他身边的一步明棋，”经文柏对舒城说，“我猜不透这一局他打算怎么走，如此明白地把你暴露给我，为什么？”  
“我也很好奇。”舒城说。  
“我明白。”经文柏冲着他点点头，“你在他身边好几个月了，有什么发现吗？”  
“你说过，”舒城回答他，“他滴水不漏。”  
“那你什么时候觉出他有问题的？”  
“他带我去过一个射击场，他说是他朋友的。”舒城说，“根本不对，他不是会把朋友的地方当家的那种人，他跟人相处向来很有分寸和距离感。那天他的表现，我确定他是主人。”  
“他告诉我他不懂枪，也从来没在我面前碰过枪，”舒城说，“但我观察过他的手，那是一只经常握枪的手，恐怕他对枪有一定黏性，他一拿枪我就能看出来。”  
“他骗我，”舒城说，“我不知道他哪里有问题，但肯定有不对。”  
经文柏赞许地点点头，“舒警官，你会是个好警察。”  
“庄静渊的弟弟死前有情人吗？”舒城突然问。  
“小野？”经文柏有点惊讶舒城会突然提到庄野，那个十七岁一身邪气的青年人浮现在他脑海里，和庄静渊非常相像的一张脸，虽然气质完全不同，“他情人太多了，可以从这里排到我的办公室。”  
“最爱的那个呢？”  
“最爱的？”经文柏笑了一下，“他最爱的人可从来不是他的情人们。他爱他哥哥爱的发狂，但他从来没有得到过他哥哥，没有。”  
“如果小野还活着，你早就死了。”经文柏看着舒城，“庄静渊很爱他弟弟，所以他弟弟在的时候，别说让他把你养在家里，他多看别人一眼都不敢。”  
“他很爱他弟弟？”舒城问。  
“咦？不会是吃醋了吧。”经文柏说，然后正经起来，“就我观察，庄静渊很爱庄野，不过只局限于亲情。否则小野也不用跑到外边养一群男人。”  
舒城点点头，“我明白了。”  
“好，那我先走了。”经文柏对着他点点头，“庄静渊交给你了，你可以动用一切刑侦手段。庄野相关的资料我回去汇总一下发给你。”  
舒城“嗯”了一声，目送经文柏离开。  
他用左手握住那把枪，重量和之前没有区别，但性能已经被大大优化，子弹也换了新，不会再出现经文柏弄出来的炸膛事件。  
这种事庄静渊当然瞒不了他，所以也不会打算瞒他。  
那么庄静渊是打的什么算盘呢？  
舒城眼波微动，他活了二十一年，从来没动过如此强烈的好奇之心。

27.  
舒城把经文柏传给他的资料印出来，方便观看。他没有试图隐瞒庄静渊，因为他看不出隐瞒的意义。  
庄静渊的履历非常普通，像每一个青年人正常会走的人生道路：读书时成绩很好，毕业后因个人能力出众，晋升很快，业界口碑非常好。工作之前社会关系简单而清白，工作之后客户比较复杂，但经济往来止于工作，至少看上去是这样。  
庄野则截然相反，他几乎没接受过正规教育，个位数的年龄便因偷窃斗殴频入少管所。庄野的格斗能力似乎很强，很小便有伤成人致死记录，因为年纪小被判无罪，庄静渊替他担下了民事赔偿，工作第三年才把欠债还清。庄野的犯罪记录数不胜数，明确记录在案的就非常厚的一沓，没有记录的恐怕更多。  
但有一点庄静渊似乎没有撒谎，庄野坏事做尽，唯独不碰毒。根据口供记录，庄野对毒品反感到他手下的兄弟嗑药都会被他惩罚的地步，这样一个人因为藏毒而死，确实很奇怪。  
可惜庄野是猝死，一句话都没留下。  
警方排查了他的关系网，庄野厌恶毒品大家都知道，他身边的人普遍非常干净，查不出什么。线索自他而起也断在他这里，成了一桩悬案。  
唯一引起舒城注意的点在，庄野死的那一天，和他进少管所的时间是同一天，他目睹了庄野尸体被抬走的全过程。  
他忘记那天他有没有见到庄静渊，他当时初入监狱，心情烦乱，即使见过庄静渊他也不会记在心里。  
之后的一周里，舒城的父亲放弃了探视权利，狱警为他安排了志愿者，舒城因为不想让宋柔来看他所以没有拒绝，于是一周后，他第一次见到庄静渊。  
他最初对庄静渊毫无印象，他没有打算同庄静渊建立友谊，所以探视的时间里他只是在发呆，根本没有注意当年庄静渊对他说过什么，更没有注意到他有没有为庄野的死感到伤心。  
舒城回忆着，翻到资料的最后一页，握着纸页的手猛地紧了。  
那是经文柏给他的私密资料，上边清清楚楚写着一行字，庄静渊意外杀死了他和庄野的父亲。  
经文柏本人是目击者。  
当年庄静渊的父亲吸毒被庄静渊送到了戒毒所，情况缓和后每逢节假日把父亲接回来呆几天，那天经文柏去庄静渊家咨询法律问题，中间庄父毒瘾爆发攻击他和庄静渊，庄父用钝器击倒了经文柏，然后掐住了庄静渊的脖子，逼问庄静渊银行卡密码以购买毒品。庄静渊推开他的时候，庄父头磕在一块玻璃上，当场死亡。  
经文柏当时没有完全昏死，亲眼目睹了全程。  
找不出任何纰漏的正当防卫。  
但经文柏没有带庄静渊立案，庄静渊顾虑庄野的心情，向经文柏提出了不立案的请求。经文柏答应了。  
庄野很爱他的家人，如果知道他哥哥失手杀死了他父亲，受刺激之下不知道会做出什么出格的行为。  
庄野是头不折不扣的野兽，习惯于向与他毫无关联的普通人发泄心底的怨恨，他失去控制会发生什么，没有人会知道。  
所以对外解释是庄父因毒瘾爆发，分寸全失之下自己不慎磕倒而亡。这个毒虫到底为何而死，本来也没有太多人关心，除了庄野。  
这件事之后，庄野对毒品的憎恨更深了一层。  
舒城翻到资料的最后一页，是庄父相关，他是个孤儿，在染毒之前是一个守规矩的中学教师，没有结婚记录。庄静渊和庄野据他所说都是路上捡的，但这明显不是真的，父子三人长得非常相像。  
一个非常诡异的家庭，舒城将厚厚的一沓资料烧掉。  
等到那些资料全部烧完，庄静渊带着保温桶进来了，他神色非常疲惫，舒城熟悉他这种神情，他每次打完一场艰难的官司都会有短暂的疲劳期。  
“赢了？”舒城问他。  
“你会问这种问题，未免太不信任我的能力了。”庄静渊笑道，将床桌摆开，把舒城喜欢吃的东西放好。舒城的左手很灵活，他可以自己吃。  
中间庄静渊注意到了舒城刚刚烧完的纸灰，但他什么都没有问。  
舒城吃饭的时候庄静渊趴在舒城床边小憩，舒城一边吃一边观察他，庄静渊眼下有明显的黑眼圈，他呼吸平和，睡得很安稳。  
舒城吃完后没多久，庄静渊醒了，把舒城吃完的东西收拾好。  
“工作忙的时候加班，撑不住的时候会规定自己小睡二十分钟，多年来已经习惯了，不用定闹钟，时间到了也会醒过来。”庄静渊跟舒城解释，他笑了一下，“不是特异功能。”  
收拾完，他站在病床前一粒一粒解了自己的衬衣扣子，他身体上覆盖着一层薄薄的肌肉，非常适度的健康好看，跟普遍亚健康的都市白领截然不同。  
舒城观察他，想这样的人在实战中应该不会太吃亏。  
“你总算懂得注意我的身体了。”庄静渊滚烫的呼吸包裹住舒城，他握住舒城的手让舒城摸他的胸膛，“我是不是很棒？”  
庄静渊搂住他，一只手插到舒城双腿间抚摸，舌头舔湿舒城的耳垂，声音黏黏的，“你要多少我都能满足你。”  
舒城很快被撩起了反应，颤抖着贴近他，庄静渊如他所说的那样把舒城折叠起来，一遍一遍仿佛不会疲倦一般地满足着他。

28.  
做完之后，舒城躺在床上，额发贴着额头，小幅地喘气着平息高潮的余韵。  
庄静渊坐在他身旁，手指沿着肋骨下滑，“感觉你又瘦了。”  
月光透过白纱窗帘照在舒城身上，斑驳的树影轻轻晃动，舒城身体上仿佛覆盖了一层流动的素白光河。  
庄静渊看了舒城一会儿，发出了一声轻轻的叹息。  
寂静的夜里，这声叹息显得格外悠长。  
庄静渊走到旁边点了根烟，想到这里是医院，掐灭了。但仿佛实在控制不住烟瘾，又点了一根。  
庄静渊站在窗前，一边吸烟一边看着舒城，他向来很整齐的头发在做爱的时候搭了下来，他逆着光，眼睛在影影绰绰的额发之后，看不清晰。  
“你……很好看。”庄静渊低声说，然后吐出了一口缭绕的烟雾，“我舍不得挪开眼。”  
舒城眨了眨眼睛。  
庄静渊低头笑了笑，他沉默了一会儿，又像刚刚忍不住要给自己点烟一样开口问舒城，“你会离开我吗？”  
舒城有点惊讶。  
庄静渊笑的深度加大了，“你不用回答我，你安静躺在那里就好，让我看你一会儿。”  
庄静渊倚在窗前，显得温柔而伤感。  
舒城内心微微波动了一下，一股说不清道不明的情绪灌满了心脏。

舒城也不知道庄静渊看了他多久，他中间迷迷糊糊地睡过去了，醒来的时候天光已经大亮，他身上盖着被子，庄静渊已经不在了，烟灰缸里只有一个烟头，昨天晚上庄静渊只抽了一支烟。  
舒城坐起来准备穿衣服，庄静渊推门进来，提着保温桶。  
舒城知道他是开车回家做好饭又赶回来的。  
舒城前段时间被庄静渊养的胃口很刁，不过他工作的时候条件不允许，一日三餐往往买个饭盒随便应付过去，吃难吃的东西吃久了，也就没那么挑了。  
“你不用这么辛苦的。”舒城说。  
庄静渊没有应他这句话，给他摆开了床桌，直接进入到另一个话题。  
“我要出差一段时间，不能接你出院了。”庄静渊说。  
“出勤的时候注意安全。”  
舒城没来得及做出反应就被庄静渊吻住了，庄静渊把他压进被子里，又做了一回。然后庄静渊急着赶飞机，没呆多久就离开了。

舒城刚出院，经文柏便带着他出去执行任务。  
“我带你去见见丁翰飞。”经文柏说。  
“待会儿见机行事，注意安全。”经文柏叮嘱到。  
舒城坐在车里，拿出改装枪看了一眼，他很期待见见那个人。  
注意安全。  
舒城考量着这句话，看到他们来到了一个再普通不过的小区里。  
舒城跟着经文柏找到了房间，经文柏摁了门铃，等了很长一段时间，门才打开。  
丁翰飞头发非常黑，眼睛深如古井，是个很难形容的人。  
“干什么？”他问经文柏，眼睛一直在看舒城。  
“你涉嫌私改枪支，我来调查一下，希望能还你清白。”经文柏说。  
“哦？”丁翰飞嘴角勾起一个笑容，“那我要跟你说声谢谢了。”  
经文柏向舒城递了个眼色，舒城按照要求搜查丁翰飞的卧室，丁翰飞的卧室都很奇特，一个个被改的面目全非，看不出功能。经文柏挨个扫视了一遍，停在了一个黑漆漆的房间门口。整个卧室被罩在黑色的墙纸中，只隐约看到朦胧的黄色光线，黑洞洞什么都看不清晰。经文柏打开准备好的手电筒照进去，发现面前是一面面交错的镜子，灯光探到前方又被反射出去，最后不知投向了哪里。经文柏仔细观察了一番，一面面光洁的镜子映得灯光透亮生寒，在门口什么都看不清楚，经文柏皱起眉头，“我永远看不懂你在搞什么，上次这里是一堆木头，现在变成了一堆镜子，这又是你的什么光学研究项目吗？”他问丁翰飞。  
“不是，”丁翰飞回答，他走到门内，顿时满屋子全是他的人像，“这只是我为自己造的一个玩具。”  
“镜子后头有什么吗？”经文柏问。  
“镜子后头还是镜子。”丁翰飞答。  
经文柏示意舒城，“进去看看。”  
丁翰飞让出镜子搭成的迷宫入口，舒城踏进去，一时间四面八方全是他的镜像，齐齐向他逼来。这种感觉非常古怪，他走了几步，感觉几面镜子移动了，舒城回头，丁翰飞和经文柏都消失了。镜子分开的地方，一块圆木照着他的胸口锤击而来，舒城慌忙闪开，身后又是一段削的极尖的木戟，舒城飞快地闪到两面镜子的缝隙，两面镜子咕噜咕噜地在他眼前合上了。  
原来这些镜子都可以活动。  
舒城小心翼翼地踩了踩脚下，两只普通的折叠木凳子从木质地板上凸出来。  
舒城舒了一口气，看来是靠压力触发的机括。  
对枪械感兴趣的人，一般对机关动力有一定研究，不过他想象不到丁翰飞居然有条件在这么普通的卧室里做这种改造。  
他把自己的枪扔出去，利用枪的压力小心翼翼地探路，不停有木制器具向他打来，他尽力闪避，机关太过复杂，他渐渐现了疲态。  
无数面镜子里的无数个他映在他的眼睛里，他看到自己额上的汗滴和起伏的胸口，莫名一股奇怪的感觉。  
舒城望着四周活动的镜子，摸索着规律，皱了皱眉决定退回原路。  
退回原点，镜子缓缓分开，丁翰飞的脸在尽头出现，“真不错，出来只用了十分钟。”  
“里面有什么？”经文柏问。  
“镜子和木头。”舒城答。  
“没有别的什么吗？”经文柏问。  
“我没有进入到最深层。”舒城顿了一下。  
经文柏点点头，“我明白了。”  
“满意了？”丁翰飞问。  
“有时间请你喝酒赔罪。”经文柏对丁翰飞笑了一下，走了。  
丁翰飞拦住跟着经文柏离开的舒城，给了舒城一个信封，“我欠庄静渊的人情，到这里就算还完了。”  
“不过我还蛮欣赏你的，规律掌握得很快。”丁翰飞笑得非常善良，“所以给你点提示，如果今天进去的是经文柏，他肯定要去医院躺半个月。但你是庄静渊的人，我得给他面子。”  
“最好不要让经文柏再碰你的枪。”丁翰飞说，“对你的安危，庄静渊比经文柏在意得多。”  
舒城看着丁翰飞那双神色叵测的眼睛，静了一会儿。  
“庄静渊爱庄野吗？”他问的很突然。  
“小野？”丁翰飞笑起来，“庄静渊太骄纵那个孩子了。”  
“他爱他吗？”舒城又问了一遍。  
“你应该让我把话说完，”丁翰飞嘴角的笑意扩大了，他颇为感兴趣地看着舒城，“庄静渊太骄纵那个孩子了，以至于最后不得不杀了他。”  
舒城最后看了一眼身后的镜子，离开了。

等人全部离开后，丁翰飞握着手电筒走到镜子深处，路的尽头是一片圆形的镜子，上面一盏昏黄的灯，和一个锁在银链里的人。丁翰飞轻轻转动地灯，所有的镜子都合在了地板和墙壁上，房间重新变成一片黑色的深渊。  
被紧紧锁住的青年死死咬住牙关，额头上一层虚汗，他仿佛在与一种难以消融的欲念对抗。  
丁翰飞把手电筒扔在地上，抬起青年的脸，让他看清无数面镜子里的自己和自己的身体。  
“你知道该怎么做。”丁翰飞在他耳边说着，分开了他的双腿。

同一时刻，舒城坐进了经文柏的车里。  
“你猜我这次来是做什么的？”经文柏考他。  
“找人。”舒城说。  
“找到了吗？”  
“找到了。”  
“说一下理由。”  
“有一个卧室明显是改造枪械用的，但你没有停留，说明你的目的不在这里，这只是个借口。你在找东西，但所有的房间你都只粗扫一眼，说明是个非常显眼，不易隐藏的东西。那个迷宫很古怪，越往深处走越古怪……”舒城想到迷宫深处被镜子放大的自己身体的细节，觉得非常别扭，“虽然我没有见到，但我断定那里面藏着的是人。”  
“分析的不错。”经文柏点点头，“里面是我的属下，叫周鸿风，很能干，被毒贩子劫走关了几个月。”  
“他知道很多秘密，包括一些卧底资料，他一旦被毒品控制泄了密，我苦心布置的网络要毁一半。还好根据那边传来的消息，周鸿风一直很有骨气，没有出卖其他人。但前段时间他突然被转移了，不知去向。我的人探听不到他的消息。”经文柏说，“周鸿风失踪的时间和丁翰飞回来的时间刚好吻合，我猜他八成是被丁翰飞捞出来了。我今天来就是要确认他现在处于不会泄密的状态，否则为了其他人的安全，我得采取一定的行动。”  
“丁翰飞那个人我对他多少有一点了解，他设计那么复杂一间卧室应该就是藏周鸿风的，其他人犯不着他花那么多心思。”  
“另外，我们在丁翰飞家活动了很久，周鸿风没有求救，这说明了一点，”经文柏顿了一下，“人应该救不回来了。”  
“给丁翰飞吧。”经文柏声音重新变得漫不经心，“丁翰飞才回来没多久，周鸿风在毒贩子手里呆的时间足够长，毒瘾怕是戒不掉了，我们把他救出来恐怕他也只有自杀一条路可走。看丁翰飞能不能帮到他吧。”  
“对了，”经文柏像突然想起来一样，“根据我的线人传过来的消息，一桩大买卖已经走成功了，就在你住院那段时间走出去的。”  
“庄静渊出差了，你可以利用一下这个空档。”经文柏口气里没报什么希望，“可能发现不了什么，但从现在开始侦查吧，你跟他关系那么近，早晚有一天能找到蛛丝马迹。”  
舒城沉思着，没有答话。

29.  
庄静渊跑过清晨沾露的绿草坪，一只洁白的鸽子飞落在他将要踏上的石子路上，庄静渊蹲下来，用右手抚过它雪白的羽毛，放飞出去。他看了一眼自己的右手，十指纤长，指甲修的很整齐。然后他放下手，继续奔跑。  
在他年纪尚小，行为尚能诚实反应内心诉求时，他常常按捺不住把手里每一只活物撕碎的渴望，他无数次把小鸟生生握死在他的指尖，小鸟的尖喙刺入掌心，破皮开骨。他撕掉小鸟的头，将腹部的羽毛择干净，合着自己掌心渗出的血吞下去。整个过程庄雨经在一旁笑眯眯地看着，他刚磕完一卷冰，慵懒地摊开自己的身体，眼神里一丝柔媚的勾引之意。  
这个男人天生美而吸引，哪怕在他只能用毒品吊着一口命的岁月，依然能让无数男人女人为他疯狂。  
包括庄静渊的母亲，和庄野的母亲。  
庄雨经是个懂得利用自己优势的人，他懒惰，没有上进心，靠别人对他的情欲维持生计。在庄静渊的记忆中，他很少有夜晚是空闲的。他接待女人，也接待男人，他接待的人在他私处塞上一卷一卷的钞票，他眯起如丝的媚眼，享受得频频叹息。  
他公平地向每一个人示好，包括他的亲儿子们。  
庄野初通性欲为何物，便迷上了这个男人。每一夜，等庄雨经做完生意，他凶猛地扑过去咬庄雨经的脖子，把自己等候在门外酝酿许久的阳根塞入还残留着他人精液的湿软穴口，一下一下把他的父亲撞到家里肮脏的墙壁上。庄雨经尖叫着庄野的名字，称赞他的儿子好过世界上所有的男人。  
那时候庄野还不懂什么叫作嫉妒和占有欲，等到他懂了，也明白自己无力支付庄雨经每日消耗的毒资时，他开始憎恨毒品，并转向了一条属于庄野的扭曲的路。  
庄野从来不知道，在庄野出生前的某一天，庄雨经曾经接待过一个客人，那个客人从屋子里出来，看到了屋外正在吞食活物的庄静渊，“小弟弟，你爹是个妖精，快把我吸干了。”  
说完，他放声大笑，问庄静渊想不想赚点小钱，想的话，帮他往市里运点东西，不难，只需要吞几袋东西到肚子里。  
庄静渊答应了，他想上学，庄雨经不可能为他支付学费。  
他沿着男人指给他的那条路走下去，再也没有回头。  
庄静渊一路奔跑向前，晨跑的路程结束后，他回到酒店，打开笔记本，将一笔笔“业务”梳理完毕，合上眼，开始听下属传给他的录音。“我将近三吨的货被你相好截了，你却趁着条子把人集中到我这里的空档走了那么一大单东西，不谢谢我实在说不过去啊，你说是吧。”  
“该怎么办你自己斟酌着来，经文柏能弄到的东西我一样能弄到，那天在场的几个警察我全记下了。”  
庄静渊把助手小庄叫进来，他要看看他这次官司的几个细节，小庄把卷宗拿给他。  
“这次比上次少收了三分之一啊。”庄静渊一边翻卷宗一边对小庄说，“再给他点暗示吧。”  
小庄惊讶地点点头，离开了。

30.  
老钱被撞死在警局门口，车主人是个水灵灵的妹子，她刚拿到驾照没多久，“一紧张没分清刹车和油门”，妹子一边哭一边录口供。经文柏站在旁边观察了她两分钟，拂袖而去。  
然后经文柏紧急召集了包括舒城在内的老钱小组人员，一桩案子办下来，这个小组已经死了三个人，两个死在毒贩窝点的快递公司里，一个死于车祸。  
“刚才那个是杨旭的女人。”经文柏说，“那小子越来越大胆了。”  
“这几天你们呆在警局里，防止打击报复。”经文柏说完看向舒城，“你正常活动。”  
舒城没说话。  
下班之后，他骑着自行车回家，他身后一百米远处一辆红色面包车，前边的路口停着一辆银灰色上海大众，舒城知道他过去之后那辆车就该动了。  
老钱之前叮嘱过他们要防范恶意报复，老钱是个很警惕的人，但谁也不会想到，这次来索命的会是开着粉红色代步车的妙龄少女。  
杨旭的特色，便是其阴毒一直能出人意料。  
舒城车头调转，回去了。  
银灰色轿车跟着他开过来。  
舒城越骑越远，沿着荒僻的小路不紧不慢地兜风，身旁的车辆越来越少，尾随者越来越不易隐藏。  
夜幕低垂，僻静的荒郊小路上终于只剩下一辆机动车。  
舒城晃晃车把，折进路边一片农地里。  
他隐在路旁的玉米地里，一枪打爆了尾随者的车胎，再一枪，打烂了轿车的前窗玻璃。  
车里的人坐着没动。  
舒城盯着车里的人影，天色太暗，他看不清车后座上有几个人，只能先开了三枪。  
车里的人还是不动。  
舒城拿着枪走出去。  
“警察兄弟，你这是伤害平民了啊。”驾驶座上的男人说。  
舒城冲着他左肩又是一枪。  
那个人咬咬牙，跟后座上的人丢了个眼神，“我们没有攻击你，你先来针对我们，警察守则您违背几条了？”  
舒城杀了他。  
车后座上霎时亮出两根枪管，火药味猛然间浓烈，舒城看到枪就放心了，电光火石之间，又打出去几枪。与此同时，几颗子弹冲着他的胳膊飞来，舒城向旁边滚去，子弹落地后，舒城走过去，从碎玻璃中伸进手去，打开了车门。  
车后座上一个已经死了，剩下一个手被舒城打烂了，他身材短小，是个目光精悍的男人。  
舒城认识他，杨旭手里的得力杀手之一。  
“你这手法真够狠的。”他很镇静，“我都记不清我杀过多少条子，你这种还是头一次遇到。”  
“带我去见你们经局长，否则我什么都不会说。”男人说。  
“你以为我不敢杀你？”舒城说。  
“三个人你打死两个，你只剩下我了。”男人笑笑，“你新来没多久，可能不知道我是谁。”  
“你觉得自己很有活着的价值？”舒城冷冷地说，扣下了扳机。  
男人的脸色瞬间变得非常难看，瞳孔缩成一点。  
“我没有子弹了。”舒城把枪匣卸下来，拿给他看。  
男人浑身大汗地瘫软在车座上。  
人被舒城扣了回去。  
经文柏神色复杂地看着舒城。  
“你还真是无法无天。”经文柏说。  
“他们有枪，我正当防卫。”舒城说。  
“如果他们没有呢？”  
“在车座子里塞几包海洛因，你有那东西。”舒城答。  
经文柏眼睛眯了眯，“这次是条大鱼，我不追究你。再有一次，关你一个月禁闭。”  
“他很怕死。”舒城没搭理他这句话。  
经文柏点了点头，离开了。  
经文柏走到被舒城扣来的男人面前，他两只手都被舒城打烂了，做了简单的止血包扎，不过这个人以后基本是废了。  
杀手举不起枪，也就没有任何活着的意义。杨旭不会再用他。依杨旭的个性，这个人出去了基本是个死。  
经文柏站到他身前，“来聊聊吧，你能说点什么让我法外开恩一下，把你弄进监狱里让你多活几天？”  
“就你们抓我那个小警察，”男人说，“他长得真不错。”  
经文柏走过去，按住了他包扎好绷带的手，“你最好快点进入重点。”  
“有点耐心，经局长。”男人疼得直抽气，“我根本不想再干盯梢这么低级的工作，我还有很多重要的事情要办，但杨旭一定要我亲自来，而且杨旭特意叮嘱我吓唬吓唬他就好，不能伤到他，还强调了枪法准头差的人绝对不能带。”  
“这可是破天荒头一回，”男人说，“一个条子，还搞死我不少兄弟，他凭什么？”  
经文柏几乎要懒得听了。  
“不过我看到他就懂了，确实是个美人。”男人“啧啧”几声，“很带劲啊，要我我也不舍得伤他，抓回去好好‘惩罚’才是。”  
经文柏把他的头狠狠地磕在铁栅栏上，“说点有用的东西吧，要不我现在就拗断你的脖子，我不做一线工作很久了，手有点痒。”  
男人“呵呵”一笑，“何必这么急呢，经局长？让我慢慢说嘛，杨旭的货被你们截了，他却非常高兴，杨旭是个小气鬼，这个反应表示你们劫的这批货没让他受到损失，说不定反而狠赚了一笔，你们最好查查他手里别的线。别，别，手劲儿小点，我还有消息，还有，他让我派人盯住一个人，他是你们的卧底吧，他很可能暴露了。”  
经文柏微松了手上的力道，“还有吗？”  
“Alexis，Alexis要来了。”男人说。  
经文柏扔了他的脑袋，把他扣下去。

经文柏迅速回到办公室，试图联系他的内线，让他抓准机会后撤。  
联系不上了。  
经文柏深吸一口气，那个人在杨旭那里渗透得很深，杨旭那边的内线基本是他发展的，是个非常谨慎的人，杨旭一直很信任他。  
居然暴露了，经文柏想不明白哪里的行动出了问题，也没时间想。  
如果他口风松动，后果会非常可怕。  
经文柏只好把舒城叫进来，“换身便服，替我去传个消息，或者杀个人。”  
“你告诉他他暴露了，下一步棋怎么走，让他自己决定。”经文柏说。

31.  
舒城走出警局，各式车辆不动声色地向他围过来。  
经文柏是真不担心我会死，舒城想，他混进热闹的人流里，一波一波摆脱跟踪他的车辆。  
全部甩脱之后，舒城按经文柏给的地址找到了一个冷寂的巷子。舒城警惕地观察周围的响动，翻身进入了一个院落。  
他扼死了院子里的狗，然后从经文柏告诉他的烟囱管里滑进去。  
一个高个男子在火炉旁等他。  
“你暴露了。”舒城开门见山。  
戴之远点点头，“最近几天确实不对劲儿，杨旭的心腹盯我盯得很紧。”  
戴之远眼神向外一瞥，门外都是杨旭监视他的人，舒城来的时候看到了。  
“想明白为什么了吗？”舒城问。  
戴之远皱着眉摇摇头，“我想了好几天了，没发现我露过什么马脚。”  
舒城点点头，“回撤，或者死。”  
戴之远笑笑，“等我几分钟。”  
戴之远打开电脑，很快，他把电脑关上，交给舒城一个U盘，“重要的信息都在里面，你可以开枪了。”  
“你要死？”舒城问。  
“我被警察杀了，杨旭念在我跟了他这么多年的份儿上，跟我比较亲近的几个内线说不定能保住，我回去，”戴之远苦笑道，“就坐实了我的身份，杨旭肯定要大清洗。这就麻烦了。”  
舒城点点头，抬起手臂，瞄准了戴之远。  
“我一回来就让我撞见这么狗血的场景。”一个声音随着一颗子弹响起来，一名金发男子出现在门口，“这是现任要解决前任吗？”  
舒城吃力地躲过Alexis朝他发射的子弹，匆忙地向戴之远开了一枪，Alexis皱了皱眉，朝戴之远肩头开了一枪，戴之远身体被Alexis那一枪带的向后翻去，舒城的子弹随后而来，本来正奔心脏而去的子弹，现在位置偏移了。  
电光火石之间，Alexis和舒城又相互攻击了几枪，门外盯着戴之远的杨旭手下已经听到动静，舒城咬咬牙，从烟囱里翻出去，刚一到屋顶就一排枪扫过来，手电筒的光直冲舒城的脸而来。  
舒城身上中了一枪，翻下屋顶，飞奔到戴之远院子后的街上。  
“那是杨哥看上的男人，你们追人的时候可注意掌握分寸。”舒城一边逃，一边听到Alexis的声音在身后响起。  
舒城没有停留，混进人潮里消失不见了。

经文柏开车把舒城送去医院，这是秘密任务，只有他们两个人知道。  
舒城额头上渗出一层汗，子弹钻进了他的腹部，必须做手术才能取出来了。  
舒城被推进手术室前把U盘扔给了经文柏，“他给你的。”  
经文柏点点头，戴之远那边现在只能靠他自己见机行事了。  
Alexis被杨旭叫回来了，经文柏皱皱眉，那个金发杀手是个难缠的角色，又有麻烦了。  
烦恼也是无用，经文柏站在手术室外，打通了庄静渊的电话。

32.  
“我一点都没看出来，杨哥喜欢男人。”Alexis对戴之远说。  
戴之远身上缠着绷带，处于一种非常虚弱的状态，他心里现在非常烦乱，舒城的安危不知如何，他自己现在也岌岌可危，Alexis的归来更是一个很大的麻烦。他根本无心听Alexis说了什么。  
“杨哥叫你做什么你一定会做，你对他忠心耿耿。”Alexis手指按上戴之远暴露在外的锁骨，眸光一凛，“所以他碰过你了，是么？”  
“？！”戴之远一惊，没有反应过来。  
“回答我。”Alexis逼近他，“他什么时候开始碰你的。”  
“你说……”戴之远还没把话说完，就被Alexis吻住了，他吃惊地瞪大眼睛，Alexis一只手解了他自己外衣，欺上他，“反正现在杨哥爱上别人了，他不要你了，你跟我走好不好？”  
戴之远被迫抱住Alexis，脑子飞速转动想搞清楚现在的状况，他被Alexis拘在怀里，Alexis的嘴唇贴着他的皮肤，Alexis还说杨旭喜欢男人。  
戴之远突然想明白了，最近风言风语说杨旭看上一个美貌的条子，从此不爱娇花爱绿叶，越传越真。  
根本是胡扯，戴之远想，舒城是庄静渊的人，杨旭不敢碰他而已。杨旭对大胸翘臀美女的爱从来没有变过。  
Alexis刚从国外回来，居然信了这种没影的八卦。  
“你去见过杨哥了吗？”戴之远从Alexis细密的吻里挣出来问。  
结果他的话引起了更深的误会，“你就是喜欢他是吗？”Alexis湛蓝色的眼神愈发锋利，“你不能看看我吗？”  
戴之远消化着这句话。  
我的上帝啊，戴之远想，Alexis喜欢我，还觉得我喜欢杨旭。  
自从杨旭爆出同性爱的嗜好后，杨旭几个向来看不惯他的粗人手下确实都在嘀咕他是狐狸精小白脸。  
我冤死了，戴之远想，我是个直男。  
Alexis滚烫的男根贴着他，戴之远觉得自己快炸了。  
Alexis一下一下舔他乳尖，甚至开始解他裤链，戴之远被他弄得头皮一阵阵发麻，根本没有解释的余地。  
“我要你跟我走。”Alexis压住了他。  
这个丝毫不懂中国国情的外国人，戴之远被他弄得喘息不止，他在人情世故上的判断力要是能有他杀人能力的一半就好了。  
Alexis不顾他的推拒，抬起他的腿，“你看你已经湿了，我比杨哥好多了是不是。”  
滚，戴之远心里骂着，被Alexis撞到床边，一个硬物已经抵到了他身体里。  
戴之远难耐地挣扎，那个东西在他身体里悄无声息地涨大了。  
戴之远也是男人，太清楚那种反应意味着什么了。  
“我带你走。”Alexis趴在他耳边说。  
戴之远感受着身体里的异物，他把头埋进枕头里，努力逃避Alexis不断贴上来的吻。他当卧底遇到了无数危险和屈辱，但没有一次让他那么难堪，他一个男人，被另一个男人压在身体下边，像个女人一样被操得浑身发抖，吟哦不止。  
Alexis搂着戴之远的腰把他捞起来，滚烫的唇贴上他心脏的位置，“我明天就去问杨哥要你。”  
“他不要你了，我要你。”Alexis认真地说。  
戴之远被他顶得晕晕乎乎，听到这句脑子里猛的一阵清明。  
Alexis爱我，戴之远想，他现在濒临暴露的边缘，甚至已经暴露了，也许Alexis刚好可以拉他一把。  
反正已经不会更糟了。  
“嗯。”想到这里，戴之远抱住Alexis，答应了他。刚一出口戴之远就被自己这句绵软无力的呻吟声臊得双颊泛红。  
Alexis见他终于回应了，湛蓝的眼睛里情欲更盛，戴之远努力压下心底的抗拒迎合他，心防一卸，戴之远的感觉也好了一点。又麻又痒的快感从Alexis抵着他的地方升起来，戴之远伏在Alexis肩头，彻底放松了自己。

33.  
“那天晚上现场的人，统统都要死。”庄静渊低声吩咐小庄，“去问问杨旭要什么。”  
“舒城把卧底打伤了，我们给的卧底人员杨旭本来就将信将疑，现在恐怕更……”小庄很犹豫。  
“把证据传给他看。”庄静渊说，“该死的人让他们死。”  
“是。”小庄皱皱眉，颇感为难。对方安插在戴之远身边的杀手必然不会是随便找来的混混，随随便便就杀掉心腹之人，任何当大哥的都不会如此自掘坟墓。  
但庄静渊决定的事改变不了，他只好派人去和杨旭谈。  
庄静渊在所有事情上都滴水不漏，唯独在男人的问题上让人无法理解，当年的庄野是这样，现在的舒城也是这样。  
这个舒城，比庄野更难办。小庄想，至少庄野没有被经文柏当棋子用。  
庄静渊居然就任经文柏这样玩下去。  
但小庄跟了庄静渊多年，庄静渊从来没有出过问题，这次玩下去也无妨，小庄在等着看庄静渊葫芦里卖的什么药。  
小庄仔细考量可以付给杨旭的筹码，去买他手下的命。

庄静渊在飞机上小憩，听说舒城受伤他第一时间订了机票，案子转手给了其他人。  
下飞机后匆匆赶到医院，直到见了舒城，一颗心才放下来。  
“又在医院里了，”庄静渊深深地望着舒城苍白的脸，“走时嘱咐过你要注意安全。”  
舒城盯着庄静渊眼下的黑眼圈，没有回答。  
“想你了。”庄静渊说，突然，他神色一变，站了起来。  
窗外，吊挂着一个金发男人。  
“不要紧张哦，”金发男人轻而易举地从窗户里翻进来，“我来看望一下我嫂子。”  
庄静渊不知道这个男人是否认识自己，但庄静渊认识他。  
Alexis，道上最恐怖的杀手，失手记录为零。十年前杨旭救过他的命，此后他每年替杨旭杀一个人。  
现在他又出现了，不知道这次丧命的会是谁。  
庄静渊知道他不是来杀人的，搬了一个椅子请他坐下，“这里只有两个男人，”庄静渊对他说，“恰恰都不是你嫂子。”  
Alexis对着舒城露出一个非常灿烂的笑容，“早晚有一天会是的。”  
“你枪法不错。”舒城自动忽略了他的话，他回忆起他们交手时的情形。  
“谢谢夸奖。”Alexis夸张地行了个礼，话音刚落，Alexis不知道从哪里变出一把枪，指住了舒城，“等嫂子伤好了，请务必去见我哥哥，然后跟他在一起。”  
“否则，”Alexis蓝眼一眯，“我会杀你。”  
庄静渊把他的枪推出去，“你哥哥也许并不想跟舒城在一起，你最好先去见见你哥哥再替他决定终身大事。”  
Alexis看向庄静渊，眨了眨眼，“我刚才是不是差点又死了一次？”  
“你之前死过一次吗？”庄静渊问。  
“十年前遇到过一个没有杀气的人。”Alexis盯了庄静渊一会儿，笑了，“我哥哥不喜欢舒城，难不成喜欢你？”  
“这个问题你去问你哥哥比较合适，他会回答你。”庄静渊说。  
Alexis沮丧得矮了半头，“可我爱上了我哥哥的人，还把他睡了，不先替我哥哥找个新的，我心里过意不去。”  
“我心里一过意不去，我就想杀人。”Alexis委屈地说，“但我不知道谁该死。”  
“是你吗？”Alexis突然又变得笑嘻嘻的，他的枪口飞驰电掣般抵住了庄静渊的太阳穴。  
舒城的枪口也对准了Alexis。  
“唉。”Alexis叹了口气，放下了枪，“我今天没准备两把枪，失策了。”  
“那就先走一步，goodbye~”Alexis从他进来的窗子滑下去了。  
庄静渊看向舒城，“伤口有没有裂开？”  
“没有。”舒城答。  
“他不会杀我的。”庄静渊拉开舒城的病服衣襟，确认腹部的枪伤真的没有裂开，“你现在不能乱动。”  
“你怎么知道他不会？”  
“没有杀气。”庄静渊说，“杀手杀人的时候都会带杀气。”  
舒城显然认为庄静渊的讲法很荒谬。  
“我说的是真话。”庄静渊说，“如果对方想杀你，你会有一种模糊的预感。很难讲清楚，但确实能感觉到。”  
“你很有经验？”舒城问。  
“当然。”庄静渊笑笑，“想我死的人很多的。”  
“谁？”  
“一些因为我胜诉了而要赔钱赔命的人。”庄静渊笑得很温和，“律师这个职业，很容易得罪一些脾气比较差的人。”  
“你不怕。”舒城说。  
“习惯了就无所谓怕不怕了。”庄静渊诚恳地说。

34.  
经文柏呆在办公室里，等戴之远给他传消息，直等到天色将明，一串电码才传过来，经文柏翻译了一下，信息晦涩难懂，经文柏一时捉摸不透里边的意思。  
这不是戴之远的风格，经文柏想，他向来非常严谨周密，这么语意模糊不像他。  
这段话像是在隐藏什么，却又拿不定主意该不该隐藏……经文柏又想了一遍戴之远传给他的讯息，脑子里一道电光闪过，他懂了。  
是不是他手下的每一个卧底，都要靠出卖色相换情报。经文柏苦笑了一下，他自己是这样，舒城是这样，现在戴之远也是这样。  
Alexis，经文柏脑子里过了一遍这位杀手光辉的履历。  
这次，他会不会是来杀我的？经文柏看着窗户上映出来的自己的脸，笑了一下。

杨旭把一沓资料扔到桌子上，他对面的金发青年双腿搭在面前的茶几上，微仰着脑袋，一颗一颗往嘴里扔提子，然后“嗖”一声，把果核吐到茶几旁的垃圾桶里。  
“我不管，”Alexis说，“他是你的忠狗也罢，是条子也罢，我都要他。”  
“你知道他骗得我多惨吗？”杨旭气得嘴唇发抖，“我那么信任他。结果他毁了我多少桩生意！”  
“如果不是别人透给我消息，我到现在还被蒙在鼓里，被他当猴一样耍！”杨旭吼道。  
“被那么一个美人当猴耍有什么不好？”Alexis一边吃提子一边说，“我巴不得呢。”  
“死基佬。”杨旭骂道。  
“把他给我，我要他。”Alexis眼神认真起来，盯住了杨旭。  
“不行，”杨旭重新翻庄静渊给他的那一厚沓资料，戴之远这个孙子，杨旭想，前前后后坏了他多少大买卖，他居然丝毫没有察觉，“我至少要他一只眼睛一只胳膊一条腿，另外，我得问出我这里还有没有别的钉子。”  
“杨哥，你真以为我是来和你商量的吗？”Alexis语气泛上一丝冷意，他拿出他的枪，吹了吹枪口，“我说了我要他，就不会允许别人碰他。至于其他钉子，”Alexis扫了一眼杨旭桌子上的资料，“谁给你的这些东西你去问谁好了，肯定比找戴之远问准确全面。”  
杨旭瞳孔缩了缩。  
“我帮你试过庄静渊了。”Alexis把枪收了，别在腰后，“我一出现他就漏了底，是个行家。”Alexis眼神一闪，“我不确定我能在他有防备的时候杀了他。”  
“没叫你去杀他。”杨旭说。  
“我知道。”Alexis说，“是我自己想杀他。”  
“别乱来。”杨旭命令道。  
“是，大哥。”Alexis对杨旭行了个礼，“你不让我杀的人我肯定不乱动。”  
“他很紧张那个舒城，”Alexis接着说下去，“我随便对着舒城比划一下庄静渊都怕得要死，如果庄静渊是你说的那种个性，那这种反应绝对是心尖上的人了。”  
“英雄难过美人关。”Alexis拉长了声音感叹，“死在美人的裤子底下，做幽灵也快活。”Alexis舔了舔嘴唇，“我欣赏他。”  
“因为他跟你一样见色忘义吗？”杨旭嘲讽Alexis。  
“对。”Alexis说着，站了起来，“英雄惜英雄嘛。”  
“我去见我的美人了，一天不见，好像过了三个秋天。”Alexis说，“大哥你这种游戏花丛的人是不会懂的。”  
“你确定舒城之于庄静渊，和戴之远之于你一样吗？”杨旭严肃起来。  
“那个反应的话……”Alexis仔仔细细地回忆着，“如果不是他演技太好，那我恐怕还比不上他。”Alexis哼了一声，“本情圣居然输了。”  
“那好，”杨旭摆摆手让Alexis离开，“滚去死在你的牡丹花下吧。”  
“那我谢谢大哥的祝福了。”Alexis笑嘻嘻地消失了。

戴之远躺在Alexis临时歇脚的小窝里，Alexis平时神龙见首不见尾，他的住所很隐蔽，杨旭找不到。  
所以他在这里应该很安全。  
戴之远大脑飞速运转，他回忆着这段时间的点点滴滴，无论如何想不明白自己是怎么暴露的。  
就在他想的头大不已的时候，Alexis抱着一束红玫瑰回来了。  
“亲爱的，想我了吗？”Alexis说着，低下头飞快地亲了他一口，“杨哥已经把你给我了，他果然有了新欢就不要旧爱。”Alexis生气地说，“所以我不许你再想他了。”  
说着，Alexis抓了一朵花，把艳红的花瓣洒在戴之远缠着绷带的胸膛上，“我来好好疼爱你好不好？”  
说完，他从戴之远胸膛上咬起一片花瓣，喂到了戴之远唇里。  
戴之远身体因为紧张崩的紧紧的，又努力逼迫自己放松，他告诉自己要把Alexis想象成金发长腿的平胸美女，不过是主动了一点而已。但这种想象太艰难了，没有哪个女人会把他搂在怀里，然后手指往他身体里捅。  
戴之远难堪地抱住Alexis，逼自己主动亲吻Alexis的金发。  
不过是和男人做爱，戴之远想，这很容易。  
戴之远刚从警校毕业就进了经文柏的特训基地，成了一名卧底。  
他曾经因为打架斗殴被关进监狱，出去之后躲在天桥的桥洞里啃别人扔的坏面包度日，抢劫妇孺，踢打老人，他想尽办法把自己从内而外变成一个烂人，按照经文柏的指示一步步渗透进各式犯罪网络，传递消息直到今天。他光明正大地杀过很多人，包括警察。也心狠手辣地出卖过和他共事的“兄弟”，黑社会里有黑社会的情义，那些被他出卖的人多是他的好友，有些甚至救过他的命。  
当他把枪抵上他救命恩人的腰时，他告诉自己手不能抖。  
我是警察。  
他在内心不停地重复。  
却无法抑制内心的空洞不停扩大。  
他无时无刻不在准备着出卖他的朋友，同时无时无刻不在准备着成为上司的弃子。  
卧底的世界充满各种残酷扭曲的情感与正义，他亲眼目睹过他的同伴一步步被逼疯。  
生命的威胁和心理的煎熬他每天都在承受，他只能承受。  
和这些相比，和男人欢爱，就像吃盒过期的罐头一样容易。  
戴之远张开自己的双腿，方便Alexis进入他，Alexis伏在他身上满足地喘息，不停地用描述女人的词句刺激他。  
“My sweetheart，”Alexis哑着嗓子喊他，“你夹得我好紧。”  
戴之远双腿缠上他的腰，主动让Alexis插得更深些。  
Alexis在他的主动之下愈发疯狂，他射在戴之远身体里，精液和玫瑰花瓣一起粘在戴之远身上，Alexis火热的舌头扫过，勾起戴之远身体一阵阵的战栗。  
想办法稳住Alexis，戴之远一边打开身体迎合Alexis一边想，他很了解杨旭，这次Alexis回来要杀的人非常可能是经文柏。  
“不要走神。”Alexis粗大的根茎狠狠地冲击到戴之远身体深处，戴之远忍不住一阵尖叫。  
“好好享受我给你的快感。”Alexis扣住戴之远的身体，让他把自己全部吞下去。

35.  
一排男人捆绑着站在一个密室里。  
“那天是谁打中了舒城？”隔着一层有色玻璃，一个声音响起来，声音低沉而温和，仿佛这只是最普通不过的一句问候。  
没人答话。  
一阵枪响，男人们口中发出痛苦的低吼。  
“那天晚上太乱了，实在判断不出具体是谁。”其中一个人说。  
“我们根本不知道我们打中了他。”另一个人接口道。  
“那就容易了，”那个声音非常云淡风轻，“全杀掉吧。”  
又是一阵枪声，被束缚的男人们尚不及反应，便尽数去了黄泉。  
机关轻动，男人们掉进了一个巨大的酸池，腐蚀的“嗤嗤”声响起，男人们渐渐在酸池中沉没。  
地板重新闭合，除了一滩血，什么也没有留下。

庄静渊走到门外才发现下雨了，太阳被巨兽吞噬，城市的白天如同夜晚一般漆黑，庄静渊在浓雨的湿气里闻了闻自己身上的味道，淡淡的血腥气。  
他撑起一把伞，踏着白粼粼的闪电，向医院走去。  
舒城的房间里没有开灯，庄静渊到的时候，他正望着窗外激烈的雨点和摇晃的树木，安静到有些漠然，像一尊冰雕玉砌的精致人偶。  
庄静渊准备开灯的手放了下来。  
他温柔地除净舒城的衣衫，舒城修长的肢体安静地舒展着，庄静渊把他漂亮的身体拥在怀里，齿尖用力，在那片苍白的皮肤上印上深红色的痕迹。  
闪电滑过，照亮舒城的身体，庄静渊的呼吸颤了一下，舒城随着庄静渊的进入合上眼睛，浓密的睫毛轻轻颤动。  
他很久没有碰过他，舒城柔嫩的花径重新变得紧致，温暖潮湿地包裹住他。  
庄静渊压抑着体内凶狠的欲望，他埋在舒城胸口深深呼吸，让鼻腔里盈满舒城的味道。  
真好，庄静渊想，不管杀多少人身上都留不下血腥的气味，只有少年的清香。  
他小心翼翼地固定住舒城的腰，一边低喘一边节奏适度地抽插，他担心激烈的动作会带动舒城的伤口。  
舒城柔弱地仰躺在床上，胸膛随着刺激轻轻挺动，指尖紧紧握住床单。  
庄静渊知道自己不该这样操之过急，应该等一段时间再向舒城求欢。  
但是……庄静渊望着舒城苍白脆弱的脖颈，他对他的欲望越来越无法被理智束缚。  
他把自己更深地推入舒城身体里，舒城随着他的动作低声呻吟，更深地陷进床里，庄静渊低下头，咬住舒城的颈子。  
那片轻轻颤动着的娇嫩皮肤，让庄静渊浑身的血液都开始嘶鸣。  
舒城感受着庄静渊赋予他的疼痛和情欲，他睁开眼睛，失神地望着天花板。  
他听见庄静渊压在他身上轻轻地叹息，身体里灼热的异物释放出滚烫的液体，他身体深处都仿佛被这股热量烧的发抖。  
庄静渊从他身体里退出来，然后轻轻地搂住他。  
舒城将头靠在他的胸膛上，闭上了眼睛。

一道金色的闪电随着暴雨而来，轰轰的雷声响过，警察局白色的墙壁溅上了触目惊心的浓稠血色。  
那道金色闪电飞快地闪过警局的走廊，在某个门口留下了一枝鲜红的玫瑰，娇艳欲滴，还挂着雨水。  
闪电消失了，警局门口的人依然专注地工作着，什么都没有发觉。  
等到十分钟之后，大家才察觉老钱那组的缉毒警，除了舒城，全部死亡。  
经文柏回警局的时候，看到了他办公室门口那枝红色的玫瑰。  
一个好礼物，经文柏凑近闻了一下花香。

36.  
“我们之间情报技术共享，芬荔山的运输路线图，江家名下那份生意……”庄静渊坐在办公室里听录音，杨旭一条一条摆出他的要求，足足陈述了十五分钟。  
“最后一条，你杀我几个，我也要杀你几个。”  
真是个贪婪的人，庄静渊笑了一下，吩咐小庄，“满足他。”  
小庄点点头，离开了。  
庄静渊把杨旭的资料调出来，杨旭手里的工厂和路线，正好可以填补他这段时间被周鸿风撕掉的部分。杨旭是只非常实用的猎物，把他的领地拿过来用，再为他套上枷锁，是件让人愉快的事情。  
只是猎捕还要一步一步慢慢来。  
庄静渊把Alexis最近的活动路线浏览了一遍，这个行踪不定喜怒颠倒的金发杀手是个难以测算的变数，要想个法子控制住他。  
戴之远，吗？  
庄静渊倚在椅背上。  
先看看经文柏怎么动吧。  
骗人骗得久了，本能不信任任何显而易见的信号。

杨旭正在请人喝酒，他最近用人不顺，经文柏安在集团里的钉子一个个悄无声息地退掉了，活不见人死不见尸，留下一个个空位堵不起来。他的一腔怒气无处发泄，只想上街砍几个人。还好庄静渊最近像中了邪一样，为了一个条子流水一样给他送东西。他入账了不少好公司，现在正是重整集团的用人之际。  
这次他得擦亮了眼好好看人，再被经文柏的钉子堵起来他就不要混了。  
席上人酒足话热，一个个跑来恭维他。  
杨旭锐利的目光扫过他们，挨个祝酒。  
散席后回到宾馆，Alexis不知道从哪里进来的，正懒洋洋地躺在他的床上摘花瓣，“他喜欢我，他不喜欢我，他喜欢我，他不喜欢我……”属于杨旭的床上洒了一床的玫瑰花。  
听到响动，Alexis瞥了他一眼，“经文柏什么时候杀？”  
“很急？”  
“我想回家了。”Alexis眨着他湛蓝色的眼睛，“我交往了男朋友，要带去见我爸妈。”  
杨旭闻言哼了一声，谁不知道Alexis是从石头缝里蹦出来的孤儿，Alexis嘴里永远胡话连篇。  
但这个人又冒犯不得。  
“他是江家大少爷的相好，跟江家关系结的很深，”杨旭说，“还要等待合适的时机。”  
“原来大哥你杀个人还要看别人的脸色。”Alexis大吃一惊。  
“我想起来了，”Alexis恍然大悟状，“舒城你也连碰都不敢碰。”  
“出来混，总要给人面子。”杨旭耐心地解释，“不过舒城这种，我不仅不能碰，还要护着他。”  
“必要的时候，”杨旭说，“是个好筹码。”  
“绑起来，然后让庄静渊跑来英雄救美吗？”Alexis眼睛里光彩熠熠，“这样的桥段我好喜欢。”  
“如果那时候我没有回家，记得叫我过来看戏。”Alexis不知什么时候从床上退到了窗边，飞一般地从窗口滑了下去，只留下他活泼的话音留在空气里。  
杨旭闻言微微一笑，戴之远又何尝不是个好筹码呢？  
亲自来演英雄救美，Alexis一定更感兴趣。

37.  
舒城在漆黑的雨夜里开车前行，雨刮器把雨水的洪流扫开，被雨水冲刷的黑亮越野车在狭窄的根本不通车的山路上超速行驶，任何一个看到这辆车的人，都会认为司机是在进行一场自杀式大冒险。  
舒城胸口中了一弹，他右手转动方向盘，左手紧紧握着一把枪。  
血从肩部的伤口中汩汩流出，他深色的血液被深色的衣衫吸收，在深黑色的雨夜里，仿佛没有受伤一样。  
除了他苍白的脸色和双唇让他显得病弱不堪。  
但他的双眼依然亮得惊人。  
舒城不知道身后有没有人追他，也不知道前方有没有围捕，他只想去见一个人，快点见到那个人。

经文柏在刚经历完一场枪战，一片狼藉的大厅角落赏玩一枝玫瑰花，江父走来向他道恭喜，臭名昭著的毒枭杨旭现在终于落网，对经局长又是大功一件。  
经文柏摆出一个晚辈的恭敬姿态，接过了江父递给他的酒杯。  
大功？经文柏心内冷笑，他花尽心思布置这场宴会，为的可不是杨旭。  
他等的人没有出现。  
经文柏本来以为他至少会过来看舒城一眼，但他的人里里外外搜过了，这片建在悬崖边的大厅附近，没有他那位朋友的身影。  
杨旭更是死得非常干净。  
他布线布了几个月，又是竹篮打水一场空。  
经文柏把玫瑰扔在地上，一个不知道从哪里冒出来的金发青年轻轻将花朵捡起来。  
“对待玫瑰这样娇艳的花朵，是不该这样暴力的。”说完，一枝枪抵住了经文柏的额头。  
“那我对你的玫瑰说抱歉。”经文柏眼睛都没眨一下。  
Alexis看上去非常委屈，“我哥哥出尔反尔，我不开心，所以我要跟他赌气，绝对不能再替他杀人。但我又很想杀你，怎么办？”  
“你说呢？”经文柏问道。  
Alexis皱着眉头，很是苦恼地思索着，“我很喜欢我的玫瑰，要带我的玫瑰回家见我爸妈，但我的玫瑰不听话，如果你能帮我劝劝他……”  
“帮我转达他，”经文柏说，“你哥哥手下一定会疯狂报复，为了他的安全，我命令他暂时离开。”  
“那真是太好了。”Alexis收起枪，对他做了个鬼脸，消失在雨夜里。  
经文柏来到杨旭房间的时候，房间里果然只剩下一副被撬开的手铐，戴之远不见了。  
杨旭妄图通过控制戴之远逼迫Alexis替他杀掉经文柏和庄静渊，现在他的如意算盘打空了。  
杨旭为自己准备的这场加冕的宴席，最终变成了他自己的最后一顿晚餐。  
杨旭被舒城击毙在当场。  
甚至没来得及发现自己早已被庄静渊架空。

38.  
当一个不能有弱点的人突然有了弱点，他该怎么办？  
努力掩饰这个弱点，假装这个弱点不存在吗？  
当然不，他只需要伪造一个显而易见的弱点，别人就会自然而然地忽略掉那个真正的弱点。  
同样的招数，庄静渊已经玩过两遍。  
一次都没有失手。  
庄静渊站在家里的阳台上，落地窗被雨帘遮盖，这个城市淹没在一片湿淋淋的霓虹灯光里。  
根据小庄传来的消息，他已经赢了。  
庄静渊轻轻叹了一口气，为自己点起一根烟。  
渔网收线后的一点点倦意。

大家都以为他爱庄野，所以在庄野身体里埋毒威胁他，庄静渊的确纵容这个唯一的弟弟到无法无天，但正因为他的弟弟太无法无天了，所以庄野死掉对他来说未必不是好事。  
大家都以为他很爱舒城，所以以为拿住了舒城就能令他不顾自己的安危赶赴一场鸿门宴。实际上舒城是死是活，他不在乎。  
他花了将近四年的时间，告诉经文柏，告诉杨旭，告诉盯着他的所有人，他很爱那个美丽的孩子，为了那个孩子他可以不惜一切代价，他的时间，他的钱，他的事业，甚至他的命，都没什么要紧。  
他不会让那个孩子受一点点委屈。  
为的不过是今天。  
杨旭的生意已经被庄静渊分享给他的技术人员和公司渗透，现在杨旭死了，他可以名正言顺地接手。杨旭的心腹报仇会锁定警察局，江家作为仲裁调解的主事人也拿不到他的任何把柄。  
这一次他赢得很漂亮。  
杨旭也想不到吧，他用尽资源奠定自己地位的一场晚宴，其实是他自己的葬礼。  
杨旭数年来利用门下的杀手四处制造恐怖威胁活动，势力飞速扩张，成为势力第二大的贩毒集团。庄静渊有意避让，但杨旭的野心显然不止于此。可惜他有雄心觊觎庄静渊手里的一切，却没有头脑理解庄静渊从一个只会把一袋袋毒品吞到肚子里蒙混过关的小孩子走到今天靠的是什么。没有人会真正地爱上恐惧，通过恐惧掌控的人心不会长久。杨旭用死亡威胁获得的安全，庄静渊会用钱买。任何一个有尊严的男人，都会希望自己的孩子上好的学校，自己的漂亮老婆穿配得上她的衣服，自己的父母生活舒适。如果你想收买一个人，不妨先收买他身边的所有人。烈士在暴力面前能够宁死不屈，却会对着家人低下他们高傲的头颅——杨旭用来养杀手的钱，被庄静渊用来养警察。  
当然适度的恐惧也不可少。  
庄静渊花了大量的钱建立情报信息网络，他有一个大型数据库，里面存着集团内外所有相关人员的电话号码和通讯记录，他有专门的部门进行监听和甄别，一方面控制集团内部人员防止内鬼做大，一方面可以掌握公职人员的情报和弱点，适时调整安排，或者抛出警告。  
当然还有一些别的。  
庄静渊集团内部有军队和武装，有科技研发中心，甚至有潜艇和飞机，现在只有很少一部分毒品还通过货车和人员的伪装藏毒过关。  
这些杨旭都不会知道，他自作聪明地收买庄静渊身边的人，利用庄静渊对他的妥协散播消息试图动摇庄静渊的军心，甚至协同江家设了一场鸿门宴。杨旭自信他如此嚣张地公开露脸，经文柏一定会亲自来会会他。他同样自信舒城一旦被经文柏带来，庄静渊一定会暗中出现。  
庄静渊怎么会放任自己心爱的小情人独自面对一场枪林弹雨？  
如此一来，杨旭便可以利用Alexis，在江家面前当场杀死经文柏和庄静渊立威。Alexis是最好的杀手，从不失手。  
木已成舟，江家又能拿他怎么办？杨旭收拢庄静渊的势力，杀死警察局长，势头如日中天，江家也只能按下心头的不满，笑脸相迎。  
这便是杨旭打的如意算盘。  
他太小看庄静渊，也太小看经文柏了。  
那个喜爱玫瑰的浪漫杀手Alexis是个莫测的变数，浪漫的人只随自己的心意做事，他们不守秩序，难以测度。你不知道他们明天会站在谁那边。  
经文柏很懂利用人心，戴之远在杨旭身边潜伏多年，杨旭半点破绽都没有发觉，更是个厉害角色。庄静渊相信他们一定搞的定Alexis。  
经文柏跟江家周旋，最后终于靠着江家大少爷的爱情拿到了他想要的东西，江家亦不满杨旭的盛气凌人，经文柏那里一定有充足的证据击杀杨旭。  
可怜杨旭还以为自己握住了庄静渊的软肋，拿准了Alexis的弱点，江家不过是一棵墙头草，经文柏只不过是个小警察。  
自大得太过分，便只有死了。  
庄静渊会让他死。  
庄静渊知道经文柏想利用杨旭的口供挖出自己。  
庄静渊一直隐于幕后，只在很少数的必要场合才会露面，知道他身份的人很少，杨旭是其中之一。  
杨旭落网后便是最有力的证人。  
经文柏自以为命令舒城亲自扣押杨旭，他自己看住舒城，就能让庄静渊有所忌惮不敢妄动。  
但他们都估错了，庄静渊绝对不会放过杨旭，哪怕经文柏亲自拿枪指着舒城威胁他。  
庄静渊手里的烟烧到尽头，他手指疼得一跳。  
庄静渊叹了一口气。  
可那个孩子做事总能出乎他的意料，他亲手杀死了杨旭，硬受了经文柏一枪。现在失踪了。  
没有人知道他去了哪里，是生是死。

39.  
舒城飞速穿过那条他走过无数次的走廊，熟练地撬开那道脆弱的防盗门，他曾经叮嘱过庄静渊换锁，庄静渊每次只是笑笑。其实他早该明白，庄静渊不会遇到危险，根本不会。  
舒城推开门，看到那盏熟悉的壁灯，和那个熟悉的人。  
庄静渊还是庄静渊，他一点都没有变，平静，温和，永远站在那里，很值得信赖的模样。  
舒城的心猛地一紧，伤口疼得仿佛可以将他淹没。  
他拿起枪，锁住庄静渊，“你爱庄野吗？”  
庄静渊逆着光向他走近，舒城看不清他的表情，舒城倚在门上，努力握稳他的枪，“回答我。”  
“不爱。”庄静渊说。  
“你爱谁？”  
“你受伤了吗？”庄静渊问道，语气里满满的关心味道。  
舒城知道自己的力气马上就会用光，“我快死了，庄静渊。”所以你回答我。  
“那就去医院。”庄静渊声音变得严厉，他甚至转身去拿手机。  
子弹擦过庄静渊的脸颊，舒城开枪了。  
“是经文柏吗？”舒城望着他的背影问。  
庄静渊叫了救护车，然后转过身走近舒城，“你不打死我，”庄静渊迎着舒城的枪口走近他，舒城的手一直在抖，“是因为有一点爱我吗？”  
庄静渊握住舒城的枪，将他搂在怀里，舒城淋了雨，浑身冰冷，一直在抖。  
庄静渊撕开他的外套，露出浓血的伤口。  
“我快死了，”舒城在他耳边说，呼吸几不可闻，“我想知道。”  
庄静渊无法描述心里那种钝钝的疼痛从何而来，“是。”他回答道。  
舒城闭上眼睛，雨水沿着他的头发滴滴嗒嗒向下流，流过眼角，仿佛泪水。  
我知道的，舒城想，我一直知道的。  
一个不能有弱点的人有了弱点，最好的方式是伪造另一个弱点。  
实际上真正的弱点从未被掩盖。  
经文柏才是那个一直被满足所有要求的人，不管是他要的钱，他要的人，还是他想喝酒时需要的庄静渊的时间。  
所以他可以让庄静渊替他试探江奇树的爱，可以随时随地让舒城去死。  
我从来都知道的。  
舒城倔强地想，所以他一点都不伤心。  
他只是很累了，他想睡一会儿。  
他已经意识不到他身边的世界，他忍耐着巨大的伤痛，走过了长远的距离，终于得到了他早就知道的答案。他放松自己，让自己沉入到最深的黑暗深处，再也不想醒过来。

40.  
“多久没合眼了？”丁翰飞站在医院的病房门口，看着他双眼血红的朋友。  
“记不清了。”庄静渊答，他早已全然忘记了时间的流逝。  
“还需要演的这么卖力吗？”丁翰飞问，“该结束的都结束了。”  
结束了……吗？  
庄静渊望着手术室“手术中”的灯牌，舒城被推进去很多次，子弹钻进舒城身体后，他没有即时处理，反而不顾伤口频繁活动，子弹偏移，加剧了损伤，现在生死未卜。  
那个不懂得顾惜自己的傻孩子。  
只是为了问他一句话，所以不顾一切地走到他面前来。  
庄静渊已经麻木了，他不知道自己的心脏有没有在痛。  
舒城对自己太狠了，庄静渊想。  
“手术中”的灯牌灭了，庄静渊迅速站起来，站得太急，他踉跄了一步。  
主刀医生对着庄静渊笑了一下，庄静渊觉得灵魂终于回到了身体里。  
他长舒一口气，低头看向舒城，舒城还昏迷着，脸色惨白，眉头紧紧皱在一起，唇上一点血色也无，脆弱极了。  
不知道什么时候能醒过来。  
不知道醒来愿不愿意看到我。  
庄静渊坐在病床前，望着舒城的脸。  
丁翰飞丢给他一袋东西，庄静渊打开一看，是吃的。  
“刚刚连站都站不稳，这几天你根本没好好吃东西吧。不要他醒过来后你给饿死了。”丁翰飞说。  
庄静渊笑笑，“谢谢。”  
“你要的枪，放在包里了。按你要求的，可拆卸，附图纸，舒城一定会感兴趣。”丁翰飞说，“等他醒过来帮我转告他，这世界上美好的事物很多，虽然偶尔会遇上人渣，但总会发现新的惊喜。”  
“你要走了吗？”庄静渊问。  
“嗯。”  
“可以多留一会儿嘛？”庄静渊苦笑，“我很怕。”  
丁翰飞闻言盯了他很久，“不可以，我不放心风语一个人在家里。”  
“你自己好好想想，人伪装得久了，也许连自己都会搞不清自己真正想要什么。”  
丁翰飞离开了。  
庄静渊强迫自己吃掉丁翰飞给他买的东西，走到隔开的房间里给舒城做饭。  
我真正想要的。  
庄静渊无奈地苦笑，他想他真的伪装得太久了，这种时候他依然习惯性地对自己笑。  
我想让他好好的，完整无缺地呆在我身边。  
庄静渊想。  
其余的都可以放弃掉。  
是真的，他没有在欺骗自己。

41.  
舒城睁开眼睛的时候看到庄静渊，他站在清晨的窗前，衬衣挽到手肘，正在摆弄一盆浅绿色的植物。似是意识到了什么，他向着舒城回过头，露出一个恰到好处的微笑。  
庄静渊长了一双非常妖异的眼睛。  
舒城想。  
他不记得自己睡了多长时间，梦里他陷入一片浓稠的黑色，自己仿佛还是七岁的年纪，他看到一个吊死的女人，他向四面八方奔逃。从他脚下生长出无穷无尽的黑色，紧紧包裹住他。他跑了很久，直到用光所有力气，他环顾四周，却发现还在原来的黑色里。没有前路，也没有退路。于是他坐下来，搂住自己的膝盖。  
一个人，无边无际的黑色，什么都没有。  
时间像风一样穿透他的身体，孤独的感觉幻化成一圈圈涟漪，在他脚下无休无止地散向远方。  
如果能见到另一个人，小小的舒城想，我愿意把我的一切都给他。  
时间的风和孤独的涟漪不停地穿过、消散。  
中间有一个灰色的影子短暂地拜访过舒城，她笑起来像风铃声一样好听。那个灰色的影子紧紧握着另一个影子的手，“舒城，我要走啦。”  
然后一切重归黑暗，和寂静。  
时间的风，孤独的涟漪。  
舒城渐渐认为不会有另一个人了。  
他等了那么久，他却总是不来。  
就在他心底的希望枯萎凋零的时候，他看到一个人。  
站在远方，沉静而温和，身上覆盖着一层白色的光，在铺天盖地的黑暗里，温暖明亮。  
那样恬淡光明的人，却有一双非常妖异的眼睛。  
杀人者的眼睛。  
然后舒城醒过来，看到庄静渊恰到好处的微笑。  
他的双眼深处，舒城看到猩红色的冷光，眼底凝结着血意。  
杀人者的眼睛。  
他第一次看到庄静渊家里的照片时，便看到了三双这样的眼睛。  
一家三口，父亲苍白而妩媚，像一条柔软的白蛇，在你最快乐的时刻缠住你的脖颈。弟弟暴力而癫狂，像一只凶猛的豹子，随时随地释放他的愤怒和强大。  
哥哥温柔地微笑着，在照片里格格不入。  
但他们却有着同样的眼睛。  
那双眼睛向舒城靠近，庄静渊变魔术一般的，在舒城面前变出一把枪。那真是把轻巧漂亮的枪，舒城看着那双灵活的手熟练地将枪桶拆卸，然后把内部构造的一部分放到舒城眼前。  
“丁翰飞送你的，”庄静渊说，“可拆卸，附图纸，等你身体恢复了元气，就可以亲自拆彻底，仔细观察内部的设计。”  
“非常迷人的小玩具是不是？”庄静渊笑着说。  
“所以好好吃饭争取尽快恢复，我喂你。”庄静渊一锤定音。  
舒城盯着那把枪，庄静渊小心翼翼地把他扶起来，他的动作轻柔极了，好像舒城是一个珍贵易碎的古董花瓶。庄静渊调整枕头的高度让舒城靠得舒服，弄完之后，喂舒城吃东西。  
舒城闻到了清淡的食物香气。  
庄静渊的厨艺是很好的，舒城想。  
他看着庄静渊的脸，看着他低头舀起一勺食物，鼓起脸颊吹散过热的蒸汽，最后轻轻举到他唇边，等待舒城吃下去。温柔又认真的模样。  
舒城的心静悄悄地痛起来，又静悄悄地平息下去。  
他等待了漫长的时间，准备献出一切，但他等来的是一个杀人者。  
这个人或许曾经有过片刻的温柔眼神，但那种眼神是看向另一个人的。  
舒城从来没有看到过。  
但那又怎么样呢？  
至少这一刻，他的确感觉到了幸福。  
庄静渊是带他走向死亡的引路人，而死亡也不过是那种黑暗和孤独的延续。

42.  
庄静渊的手从舒城的头发上滑下去，在脸颊处徘徊，最后停留在下颌上。他微微用力，抬起少年的脸，庄静渊的心微微颤动，他紧张，又害怕。然后他吻下去。  
他含住少年柔软的唇瓣，吮吻他湿润的舌头，最后沉迷在少年清甜的味道里。  
舒城倚在柔软的枕头上，双眼紧闭，睫毛长而浓密。  
舒城没有丝毫拒绝的意思，甚至微弱地迎合着。  
一吻完毕，舒城睁开黑琉璃般的眼睛，安静地望着他。  
欲望再一次像潮水一样淹没了庄静渊。  
他精致得不像人类的冰娃娃。  
庄静渊看着那张脸，禁不住恍惚起来，那天晚上，舒城带着一身的雨水和血站到他面前，他漆黑的眸子湿漉漉的，握着枪的手一直在抖。那一刻舒城全身的冰壳都破碎了，他变成了一个真正会爱会恨会受伤会痛苦的人，他那样绝望地望着庄静渊，问他一些关于爱的事情。  
那个时候，庄静渊很想问他，也真的问出来了，你爱我是吗？  
会因为我放弃你觉得痛苦，甚至想杀我。  
但最后还是舍不得。  
这都是因为你爱我是吗？  
那个夜晚现在仿佛一场幻觉。  
舒城睁开眼的那刻庄静渊浑身冰冷，那是一种直看进他灵魂深处的眼神，庄静渊在那一眼里无所遁形，只能微笑。  
庄静渊从他记事起便练就了很好的防御机制，对他的父亲微笑，对他父亲的客人微笑，对找他父亲麻烦的人微笑，后来还对他弟弟微笑。  
所以哪怕他浑身发冷，他的第一反应依然是微笑，这完全出于一种本能。  
他对着舒城微笑。  
他知道舒城看透了他，或许很早之前就看透了他。  
舒城醒来后什么都没有问，没有庄静渊预想中的心碎、愤怒和仇恨，他表现得仿佛那夜从没存在过。他们的关系再次回到他们习惯的样子。舒城身上的冰重新凝冻，他又变成了无情无泪的人偶。  
舒城望着他的眼神，就像望着死亡将临。  
不在乎自己是不是被利用和被伤害，更不爱他。  
庄静渊悄无声息地握紧了自己的右手，他能感到自己体内的凶兽正在缓缓苏醒，他想象自己扼住舒城颀长的脖颈，打碎他灵魂里凝固的坚冰，让他痛苦，让他渴望爱，然后侵犯他，吞噬他。  
把舒城身上所有冰冷的，倔强的，满不在乎的东西毁灭，让他在他掌心里挣扎和沸腾，唇角和双腿间都流出鲜红色的浓稠液体。  
骨血里的东西是不会磨灭的，庄静渊想，我是个彻头彻尾的疯子。  
和我的父亲，我的弟弟一样，是彻头彻尾的疯子。  
早晚有一天会偏离理智的轨道，做出让所有人震惊和不耻的事情。

43.  
舒城恢复得很快，他伤口愈合程度足够他自主活动后，庄静渊回去上班，外加处理他自己的事情。  
舒城坐在病床上玩丁翰飞送给他的枪，有新的有旧的，他生病期间庄静渊陆续拿来很多支。庄静渊还为他准备了纸和笔，他自己也可以画设计图，玩改装游戏。  
所以并不会无趣。  
中午护士小姐进来打扫时总是先去看床边的花。  
“今天是紫罗兰啊。”护士小姐说。  
“舒城知道紫罗兰的花语吗？”护士小姐向来都很八卦。  
舒城像没听见一样，继续玩他的枪。  
“永恒的美和爱。”护士小姐神秘兮兮地说，“所以你们是恋人吧，才不是兄弟。”  
舒城依然不理她。  
“庄先生每天早晨都要去买花，在你醒过来之前插好。还亲手为你做早餐。”护士小姐唠叨个不停，“前段时间请假亲自照顾你，比专业人员做的都要好，如果不是他你也许不会恢复得那么快的。所以一定是恋人吧。”  
“他学过护理。”舒城说。  
“不只是专业经验，温柔和细心是很难形容的东西，”护士小姐回忆道，脸上浮现出很神往的表情，“就像前几天他买来百合花，是在楼下一朵一朵把花蕊摘掉的，怕花粉会影响房间里的空气吧，庄先生能把每一处细节安排得很妥当。”  
“当然这些你都不知道，你不知道的事情太多了。”护士小姐微笑道，“你之前发烧昏睡不醒的时候，隔一小时要用湿毛巾擦身体，量体温，一天要换洗一次衣物，还有看点滴喂盐水等等繁琐的工作，都是庄先生在做。哪怕现在，他每天照顾你也是很辛苦的。”  
舒城沉默了。  
“他还没有跟你表白对吧？”护士小姐观察舒城的表情，“这么好的人是不能错过的，要答应啊舒城。”  
护士小姐打扫完之后离开了。  
舒城继续玩他的枪。  
如果庄静渊打算迷惑别人的话，舒城想，谁都不会发现的。  
连经文柏那样精明的人都发现不了。

处理完杨旭那边的业务后，庄静渊谨慎高效地交接完了手头的工作。一个公司制度健全的企业，不会因为一个人的离职而崩毁。贩毒集团多年来被庄静渊当成一个企业打造，这些年他尽量下放了权利，建立了非常广泛的风险共担和决策机制，为自己将来抽身而退，集团也能如常运作做准备。  
现在是时候了。  
最后，庄静渊犹豫了片刻，他在的时候，他可以要求下属不动经文柏的性命，他走了的话……  
庄静渊对自己笑笑，经文柏自己会处理好的，并不需要他的关心。  
他签完他需要签署的最后一份文件，把所有的资料交给小庄，跟小庄告别。  
小庄颇有依依之情，庄静渊拍了拍这个年轻人的肩膀，对他摇了摇头。  
小庄重新变得冷静而严肃。  
他们这个位置的人，展现情感是非常缺乏控制力的轻率行为。小庄跟了他那么多年，明白这个道理。  
小庄离开他的律师事务所，他将所有的通讯线路断掉。  
现在，他真的只是一个律师了。  
庄静渊将头靠在椅背上，饥饿、寒冷、一身污衣爬过狗洞的表演，于泥水中长跪不起的夜、仓皇冲破的层层围困、不及愈合再次被洞穿的旧伤……往事种种，所有的践踏屈辱，所有的末路穷途，他都走过来了。  
没有道理无法挽回一个人的心。  
庄静渊按了按腰上别的枪支，时间到了，该去看舒城了。  
他知道等待自己的会是什么，枪林弹雨，镣铐监牢。  
他太了解经文柏的手段，他们认识了十年，十年前的经文柏是个心怀纯洁理想的少年人，跟包里装着危险品的他侃侃而谈打击一切罪恶。当时的庄静渊头发长长地垂下来，遮住额头上被大哥殴打留下的伤痕，觉得经文柏的理想美好得要命。他并不当真地祝经文柏梦想成真，经文柏转头，对他展露一个自信的微笑。  
然后是警校、警察、到今天。  
美好的理想一天天破灭，这个世界很复杂。  
中国古人的哲思总是令今人赞叹，阴阳调和，黑白相济，这才是守恒的智慧。  
黑暗是不会被毁灭的。  
如果没有了黑，那么白如何再是白。  
白想吞噬掉黑，必须先让自己踏进黑色里。  
庄静渊知道自己放弃所有权力抽身之后，经文柏得到消息一定会来拘捕他。经文柏没有任何理由拘捕他，但经文柏可以随便编个理由。  
经文柏早就不是当年的理想主义青年，恪守所有的准则，他也学会了不择手段。  
庄静渊看了看时间，现在经文柏应该已经得到消息了，不出意外等他到医院之后，经文柏会在那里等他。

44.  
经文柏带了一篮水果，放在床头桌上。  
“知道我为什么来吗？”经文柏问舒城。  
舒城扫了门口一眼，又看了看窗外，布了几个人。他皱起眉。  
“你猜出来了。”经文柏大喇喇地坐在椅子上，笑了，“舒警官是个好苗子，这次事情结束之后回来吧，我有工作安排给你。”  
“庄静渊已经从集团中抽身，你在他身边没意义了。正好你为了庄静渊把杨旭杀了，还差点死在我手里，庄静渊身边那几个重要人物应该都看得出来你对他有情。”经文柏仔细观察舒城的表情，不遗漏每一个细节，“等庄静渊死了，我会想办法把你插进去卧底。”  
舒城没有说话。  
自己击杀杨旭的行为，正好可以被经文柏利用。  
经文柏和庄静渊是一类人，他们不会被突发的意外和一时的胜败干扰判断，他们永远冷静，永远顺势而变，他们会想办法让一切为他们所用。  
他们真是天生一对，舒城想。  
经文柏在医院布的埋伏，庄静渊一定料得到，舒城想，他可以看庄静渊怎么应对。  
时间一分一秒地过去，已经到了庄静渊来给舒城做饭的时间。  
一阵轻轻的敲门声。  
经文柏打开门，是一位微笑的医生先生。  
经文柏转身，庄静渊已经进来了。他穿着一身白大褂，戴了一副金丝眼镜，正从牙齿上摘下一个小撑，那东西会为面部带来一些改变。  
他对着经文柏笑了一下，“我十年前跟Alexis交过手，当时是我赢。”  
“哦？”经文柏也笑了一下，收起了枪。  
“我告诉他是戴之远自己去找杨旭谈的条件，他大哥本不想欺骗他，一手设计了一切的是你们。”  
“你以为他不知道吗？”经文柏问。  
“他知道没错，但我告诉他之后，他就没有办法假装自己不知道了。”庄静渊说。  
“你想要的资料我会给你。”庄静渊取出一袋东西，扔给经文柏，“以后不要再来找我麻烦，舒城需要静养，也不要再来打扰他。”  
经文柏看了看袋子里的东西，舒城第一次看他露出那么吃惊的表情，虽然那个表情稍纵即逝。  
经文柏把资料放回去，笑容非常友好，他冲着庄静渊扬了扬手，“改天一起喝酒。”  
“可以。”庄静渊说，“现在我要给舒城做饭，你要留下吃吗？”  
“我得去安抚一下Alexis，”经文柏很烦恼的样子，“他肯定又要跟我讨价还价了。”  
“哈。”庄静渊能想象那个难缠的金发青年，“你把戴之远卖给他不就得了。”  
“你以为我不想？可我也得尊重戴之远的意见啊。”经文柏摇摇头，离开了。  
舒城对这一切冷眼旁观，刚才说他会杀了庄静渊的经文柏几乎是在一瞬间消失得无影无踪，这对老朋友亲切地交谈，氛围友好。  
“这就是大人的世界。”庄静渊低下头吻了舒城的唇，“小孩子不懂。”  
舒城低低地哼了一声，他藏在被子里的手放松了。  
“你爱我对吗？”庄静渊手插进被子里，松开舒城握着枪的手，和他十指相扣，“担心我会被经文柏杀了。”  
舒城望着那双眼睛，离得太近了，他看得到庄静渊淡棕色的瞳仁和一闪而过的暗红色光芒。  
庄静渊的吻落下来，滑过脖子，在锁骨处流连。  
“我知道再让你相信我很难，”庄静渊灼热的呼吸喷在舒城锁骨处，“但我很爱你，比我自己想象的还要爱你。”  
说完，庄静渊咬住了舒城锁骨处的皮肤，舒城疼得仰起头低吼出声，庄静渊尖利的牙齿刺透他的皮肤，红色的血淌出来，又被庄静渊湿热的舌头舔净。舒城被这股又痛又痒的感觉刺激得轻轻战栗。  
“我会证明给你看的，舒城。”庄静渊抬起头来，在舒城眼前把舒城的血尽数舔入口中，他的牙齿上沾着丝丝血痕。  
“但不要让我证明得太辛苦，好吗？”庄静渊又亲了舒城额头一下，极尽温柔的，然后他离开了，去隔间里做饭。  
房间里只剩下舒城一个人，锁骨窝一个鲜明到过分的吻痕，在苍白的皮肤间红的刺目。  
舒城系上刚刚被庄静渊解开的领口处的扣子，眼波微微闪烁。

45.  
经文柏把庄静渊给他的那份资料翻得哗哗响。  
有钱真好。  
经文柏心里感叹，钱在手里，什么事做不成。庄静渊的资料里，这个集团层级分明、秩序井然，各种配备一应俱全，有管理人员，有技术人员，有军队，有武装，有情报部门，还有对自己究竟在做什么一无所知、只是做好份内工作的普通员工，俨然一个根系深广的黑色帝国。  
经文柏插进去的钉子，所接触到的不过是这个庞大帝国的冰山一角。  
而且，经文柏冷哼，怕是他插进去了几个钉子，这些钉子都是谁，庄静渊全部了若指掌。  
怪不得这么多年，庄静渊能做到滴水不漏，一点破绽都找不到。  
经文柏把资料扫描完，做好加密处理，他开始头疼。  
庄静渊一手建立了这样一个庞大的帝国，却在消灭了最大的敌人，权力达到顶峰时选择急流勇退，什么都没有带走。  
然后一转身，把他的帝国如此轻易地出卖了。  
这个人做事，永远这么让人摸不着头脑。

去江家赴杨旭的鸿门宴时，经文柏本以为可以名正言顺逮捕庄静渊，他的作风庄静渊很清楚，经文柏有自信能从庄静渊那里得到他想要的。而且庄静渊一旦落网，切断他与外界的联系，他背后的势力不管出于忠诚还是出于被出卖的恐惧，都一定会为庄静渊运作，这样他身后那道隐而不见的网，可以被经文柏一点点提起来。  
谁知道出了舒城这个变数。  
舒城，经文柏皱起眉，这个年轻人心思细密，出手果断狠辣，是个难得一见的人才。  
可惜小朋友目无纪律，一意孤行，不会听任何人的命令。  
是个好用但是危险的人。  
经文柏重新翻看了一遍舒城之前传给他的庄静渊的资料。在庄静渊这种细心的人身边做卧底，这绝对算是非常漂亮的答卷。  
舒城详细记录了庄静渊在他身边时的通话内容和通话时间，重点标注了庄静渊休息日一整天都陪在他身边的部分。舒城认为庄静渊必然会通过一定方式把握每天的业务运转状况并做出一定决策，那么沟通和交流必然隐藏在一通通看似普通的工作电话中。他根据谈话语气和内容从浩繁的信息中圈定了一个人。舒城认为他们两个的聊天有几分古怪，也许和庄静渊背后不可告人的业务有关，并着重标示了通话中涉及时间和地点的信息。经文柏把戴之远给他的杨旭那边的信息，以及他从江家得到的信息做了筛选和比对，从中摸索到了几桩三方的暗线交易。  
他的每一份报告都冷静而客观，字里行间丝毫不曾流露他对庄静渊存在感情。  
经文柏数次拿他去冒险以试探庄静渊，并多次导致他受伤，但他每一次都干脆利落地照做了，不曾反对，连不满的情绪都没有。  
所以经文柏曾经以为，舒城是一个冷心无情的人，除了宋柔，他不在乎任何人，包括他自己。他连多余的情绪都懒得施与给旁人和自己。  
直到那个漆黑的雨夜。  
舒城爱庄静渊。  
经文柏看着那个踉跄的背影消失在夜雨深处，那股浓郁的伤心和绝望透过那个单薄的背影无比鲜明地传过来，鲜明到经文柏不忍心去追他。  
庄静渊不管他了。  
庄静渊怎么能在告诉所有人他会不惜一切保护他之后不管他了？  
庄静渊怎么能？  
经文柏仿佛听得到舒城心里的呼喊。  
但就在刚才，经文柏见到舒城的时候，舒城的表现让经文柏觉得那个雨夜只是自己的错觉。  
经文柏看不出舒城对庄静渊有任何记恨之心，他平静地好似什么都没发生过一样重新接受了庄静渊。虽然经文柏提到要杀庄静渊时，舒城几无反应，但这大概是舒城对庄静渊不会被捕有信心的缘故。  
经文柏斟酌着。  
他们两个，到底是一种什么关系？  
莫非舒城才是庄静渊布到他这里的棋？  
经文柏闭上眼，回顾庄静渊对舒城的种种关怀。  
庄静渊爱他，这个错不了。  
那个雨夜，舒城不认为庄静渊爱他，这个也错不了。  
难道庄静渊是早早算到了舒城会为他走出这一步，而……经文柏眯了眯眼，而自己会被舒城那满身的绝望感刺激到手发抖，以至于那一枪偏离位置未能致死。  
庄静渊能算到这么细致的地方吗？  
不，他不会。  
经文柏想，庄静渊不是赌徒，拿舒城的命赌一个小概率事件，这绝对不是他会做的事。  
这件事无论怎么推演都只有一个可能，舒城是一个弃子。不管庄静渊多么爱他，都决定要放弃他。并且这个理由，足以让舒城接受。  
所以那天晚上除了杨旭，到底还发生了什么对庄静渊来说比舒城的生命还重要的事情？  
经文柏觉得非常头疼，路又被堵死了，他根本想不到还能发生什么。  
那不妨直接一点，经文柏想，去问舒城究竟发生了什么。

46.  
舒城低着头吃饭，脑袋里很多问题。  
庄静渊坐在一边看他，开始解释。  
“经文柏逮捕我无非是想从我这里得到一些有价值的情报，现在我给他的已经大大超出他的预期，他没必要再动干戈。更何况他现在知道我枪法很不错，他没有十足把握。”  
“我愿意给他是因为除了这样我没有更好的办法脱身。”庄静渊笑笑，“在医院这种地方吵闹是不礼貌的事情，你还要养伤。”  
舒城听着，看不出他信或不信。  
房间里非常安静。  
“舒城，”一片安静里庄静渊突然喊他，“如果我要离开这里，你会跟我一起吗？”  
舒城拿着勺子的手顿了一下，“不会。”  
安静的时间被无限拉长。  
“你依然想当警察吗？”沉默良久，庄静渊问。  
舒城也说不清自己心里的感觉，“你应该去问你真正喜欢的人，要离开了都不敢表白吗？”  
舒城看到庄静渊眼底猩红色的光一闪而灭。  
然后庄静渊露出一个无奈的笑容，“我是在问我真正喜欢的人啊。”  
舒城似乎想说点什么，最终没有开口。  
庄静渊坐到他床边，小心翼翼地环住舒城，试着拥抱他。  
庄静渊的体温包裹住舒城，舒城顺从地把头靠在他肩膀上。  
“喜欢你啊，”庄静渊在他身边低声细语，“听到我的心跳声了吗？我很怕你推开我，所以心跳的很快。这个没法骗人的。”  
庄静渊有力的心跳声沉沉地传过来，略快的速度。  
然后舒城听见自己的心跳声和庄静渊的一起乱掉了。  
庄静渊环着他的手臂紧了紧。  
舒城学着庄静渊的样子把嘴巴贴近庄静渊的耳朵，“庄静渊。”他轻轻地喊他的名字。  
“嗯？”庄静渊小幅抖了一下。  
“如果那天晚上我死了，你去问谁？”  
一瞬间，他们之间最狰狞的伤口被撕扯被挖开。  
庄静渊急切地松开舒城去看舒城的表情，舒城平静无澜，他只是在提醒他，如果那夜按照庄静渊的计划而行，他早就死了。  
庄静渊从自己的呼吸和唇齿间尝出血腥的味道，他的心慢慢被握紧。  
庄静渊松开舒城，然后紧紧握住自己的右手，走到窗边去。  
庄静渊的体温消散了，舒城突然间觉得冷，他缩进被子里，闭上眼睛。  
庄静渊的声音响起来。  
“我该跟你说真话，舒城。”庄静渊说，“那天晚上我在我的书房里，我知道你会死，而且毫不在意这件事。我一边等待消息一边计划天亮了我该做什么，各项事务要花多少钱，打点多少人，我的头脑一直清晰条理。”  
这是你会做的事情，舒城想。  
“然后我看到你出现在我面前，你没有死。”庄静渊轻轻地叹了口气，“那一瞬间一切都不同了，我突然发现我根本一点也不在乎我是不是赢了，我只想知道你是不是爱我。”  
“在等你醒过来的那段时间，我耳边一直听到枪响的声音，一遍又一遍，我被打死了一次又一次，巨大的枪鸣声轰击我的耳膜，子弹一遍遍贯穿我之前的人生。我一身冷汗地站在手术室外，我知道如果你不醒过来，我这辈子就完了。”  
“我一直像一台计算机或一个演员，舒城。”庄静渊说，“我从来没有真正地活过，舒城。”  
庄静渊背对着舒城，舒城看不到他的表情。  
“你让我从一场漫长的迷梦中醒来，舒城。”庄静渊看着窗外，窗外一片夏天的树木，葱茏翠绿。  
庄静渊一遍遍喊舒城的名字。  
他伪装了太久，欺骗别人也欺骗自己，早已忘记了生活中除了算计和胜利还剩下什么，他不再记得自己本来是谁，也不记得自己最初想要的是什么。  
以至于他喜欢的人出现在他面前的时候，他居然没能辨清自己的假意和真心。  
直到濒临失去，他才恍然惊醒。  
庄静渊在一片光里向舒城回过头，“你死了，我将装腔作势下去，永远沉在梦中。”  
“你活着，我才能清醒过来，然后真正地活着。”  
舒城抬头看庄静渊，那个人倚在窗边，背后是一片绿色的叶子，他曾为那个人是否爱他感到过迷惑，也曾因为那个人产生过非常深刻的关于幸福的错觉，最后这份迷惑和错觉差一点葬送了他，所以现在他分不清那个人的悲伤和爱语到底是不是真实的，或者到底有没有别的企图。  
舒城望着庄静渊，什么也没有说。  
信任一旦毁掉，将永远无法弥合。  
对望一眼，他们知道彼此都明白。  
庄静渊轻轻叹了一口气，疾步走过来亲吻舒城。他身上裹挟着不容抗拒的力量和温度，像一张网，把舒城包裹住。舒城闭上眼睛。  
他不信他，但他从来没有拒绝过他。  
在这个吻即将不可控地发展下去的时候，一阵电话铃声打断了这个吻，舒城将手机拿起来。  
经文柏打来的，舒城看了庄静渊一眼。  
庄静渊苦笑了一下放开他，走到门外。  
舒城接了。  
“舒警官，庄静渊是真想杀你，我确定我没有错判。”经文柏习惯的开门见山。  
“是。”舒城注意到了经文柏使用的称呼，进入到工作状态。  
“是什么让庄静渊愿意拿你的性命换？”经文柏问，“光凭杨旭和一个可能的危机我不认为庄静渊会觉得值当。”  
“我的命很重要吗？”舒城问。  
“这要具体情况具体分析，”经文柏说，“对我当然不重要，对他肯定是重要的。”  
“你被他骗了。”  
“嗯？”隔着电话，经文柏眯起了眼睛。  
“至少在那天晚上，他觉得最重要的是你。”舒城并没有对经文柏提交全部真实的报告，但他觉得现在是时机告诉他了，“我并不重要。”  
“什么？”经文柏饶有兴趣地问，“这个答案太出乎我意料了，详细解释一下。”

47.  
“所以你明知他会利用你，你依然没有向我报告？”经文柏听完了舒城简明扼要的叙述，他有点生气，“你之前很清楚他会朝你开枪，却不提醒我。”  
“不，你不清楚。”经文柏一边想一边说，“你也很想知道他究竟会不会开枪。”  
“小朋友，拿自己的命赌博非常傻。”经文柏把怒气克制住，语气尽量温柔，“以后不要再这样做了。”  
舒城没接话。  
“继续呆在他身边，发现问题及时汇报。”经文柏说。  
“可我现在判断不出他说的是真话还是假话。”舒城说。  
经文柏仔细听他的语气，听不出什么。  
“那就只观察，把他每天的所作所为汇报给我，详细一点。”经文柏引导他，“不恨庄静渊吗？必要的时候我会让你杀了他复仇。”  
“我不想做这么无聊的事。”舒城说。  
“哈，这个态度倒是很对。”经文柏说，“那就冷下心工作吧，一切都只是工作，工作而已。不要因为感情影响自己的判断和选择。”  
“你会是个好警察。”经文柏鼓励他。  
舒城没说什么。  
挂了电话，经文柏舒了口气。  
他摸不透庄静渊想做什么，但庄静渊这个位置的人，金盆洗手可没有现在看到的那么容易。经文柏自己退休的时候都不敢放下枪，更何况庄静渊？  
所以他需要有人呆在庄静渊身边。  
舒城是个危险的选择，且不论他现在对庄静渊的感情发生了何种变化，但他肯定还对庄静渊有感情。而且他非常妄为，很难控制。  
但舒城同时也是非常好的选择，观察力、判断力、行动力都很强，呆在庄静渊身边，没有人比他更合适。  
经文柏重新把手头的资料梳理了一遍，庄静渊在这个关头隐退非常奇怪，杨旭那边才刚刚合并，尚未完全稳定，此刻突然让自己的集团陷入改天换日的动荡中，无论怎么想都不是明智之举。  
经文柏皱着眉，细细思量。  
Alexis又悄无声息地从窗户里滑进来，走过来看了他案头的资料一眼，“何必想那么多呢，我看庄静渊就是想带着心上人回老家结婚，跟我一样。”  
“这倒是个可能，”经文柏赞同道，“但就像我不会让你走一样，也有很多人不想让庄静渊走。”  
“你以为你能困的住我？还不是因为我是个温柔的人。”Alexis哼道，他不知从哪里变出一枝玫瑰，放在手里把玩，“庄静渊可比我狠多了，只要他想走，不会有人拦得住。”  
“戴之远怎么样了？”经文柏不想再纠缠这个问题，庄静渊的做事思路和Alexis的完全是两码事。  
“看不出什么，但他肯定每天做噩梦，睡着了总是一副压抑的神情。”  
“卧底的后遗症。戴之远埋得太深太久了，能撑到现在已经很不容易。”  
“差不多已经到极限了。”Alexis说，“所以不要再让他接手杨旭那头的事，那些人都是和他交过命的兄弟。”Alexis突然用玫瑰花枝抵住了经文柏的喉咙，“你这种人根本不懂。”  
经文柏丝毫不在乎，“所以更需要你留下来帮他。”  
“你让我很生气，你总是让我很生气。”Alexis说着，玫瑰的尖枝刺了进去，经文柏流血了。  
经文柏笑了笑，“Alexis，要得到一个人的心没有那么容易，不是送几枝玫瑰花就能成功的。有点耐心慢慢来，我在给你机会。”  
“去和杨旭的旧部们喝杯酒，比在这里跟我废话有价值。”  
玫瑰擦着经文柏的脖子滑过去，没有削掉的刺在经文柏脖子上划出半圈血痕。  
Alexis不知道什么时候又消失了。  
早就习惯了Alexis的来无影去无踪，经文柏站起来给自己把血痕清理掉。  
正好过一会儿约好了要和江奇树见面，经文柏颇愉快地想，这个样子去，可以哄着江奇树玩点他平常不爱玩的姿势。  
今天晚上会是个非常美好的夜晚。

48.  
舒城打完电话之后很长时间庄静渊才回来。  
他买了两个糖人，一只唐僧，一只猪八戒。庄静渊平常太正经了，拿着这么两只造型古怪的糖人，看着非常滑稽。  
“喜欢吗？”庄静渊问。  
“我又不是小孩子。”舒城觉得真蠢啊。  
“本来还有孙悟空和沙和尚的，”庄静渊说，“刚好遇到隔壁的小弟弟和照顾这间病房的护士小姐，送给他们一人一个。”  
庄静渊走近来，“他们都说很好吃，你要哪一个？”  
庄静渊转着穿糖的签子，蜜色的糖，透明，纤薄，被阳光照的发亮，很好吃的样子。  
舒城犹豫了一会儿，“唐僧。”  
庄静渊递给他。  
舒城含住脑袋，慢慢地舔化，糖人很甜，唇齿间全是蜜的香气。舒城把唐僧的袈裟咬碎，脆脆的，可以“嘎嘣嘎嘣”嚼得很响，舒城很快就吃完了。  
“还要么？”庄静渊拿着猪八戒问。  
“不要了。”舒城舔舔嘴唇边的糖屑，他想庄静渊举着猪八戒好滑稽。  
“确定吗？最后一个了。”庄静渊说。  
“你不想吃吗？”舒城问。  
“想啊。”庄静渊说，将糖放到茶杯上，然后扶住了舒城的肩膀。  
庄静渊舌尖扫过舒城的唇，把舒城唇角的糖屑卷到嘴里，最后滑进舒城的口腔，细细地舔他，很久才松开。  
“很甜啊。”庄静渊笑笑地回味着，“非常甜。”  
舒城用手背拂去唇角的唾液。  
“我也想被你舔舔看。”庄静渊又说。  
房间里的温度陡然升腾起来。  
“我不。”舒城说。  
“不什么？”庄静渊问。  
“舔你。”舒城说。  
“可以啊。”庄静渊笑起来。他人还坐着，手已经钻进了被子，从舒城的腰侧抚摸起，顺着腹部一路向上，最后停留在胸口，揉捏舒城的胸膛。舒城的病服宽大，手掌可以自由地活动。  
舒城呼吸的节奏乱掉了。  
太久没做过，身体非常敏感。  
庄静渊的手绕到舒城背部，人也压上来，“我舔你就好了，可以吗？”  
舒城闭上眼。  
庄静渊很明白怎样能让舒城快乐，他挑逗舒城的敏感点，密密地像舔糖人一样吻他，灼热的呼吸喷在舒城皮肤上，舒城很快在他密集的攻势里沦陷了。  
他的性经验统统都是庄静渊给他的，庄静渊甚至比他自己更了解他的身体。  
庄静渊要他的时候，舒城根本拿他一点办法都没有，他拒绝不了。  
我也想要他，很想要他。  
怀着这种心情，舒城主动分开了双腿。  
庄静渊温柔地进入他，进入到很深的地方。舒城把身体屈起来，庄静渊把他整个抱住，一边吻他一边带他走上顶峰。舒城被滚滚热力包裹住，觉得自己快像糖人一样化掉了。  
“我跟你走。”被做到快要神志不清的时候，舒城低声回答庄静渊，“如果你离开，我跟你走。”  
“真的吗？”庄静渊氤氲着情欲的眼睛更加透亮，“我很开心。”  
庄静渊心口烫得让他想要叹息，“我很开心。”

49.  
“来，出来喝酒。”经文柏给庄静渊打电话。  
“很晚了。”  
“对，这个钟点舒城肯定睡了，所以你可以出来了。”  
“……”  
“我就在楼下，手提两罐啤酒，下来吧。”  
“等我两分钟。”庄静渊进门看了一眼，舒城睡得很熟，手里握着被角。  
月色透过床帘，静谧温柔。  
生活也可以是这样简单的面貌。  
下楼之后，医院门边的树下看到经文柏，脖子上一圈淡淡的擦痕。  
“Alexis的手笔？”  
庄静渊抬手接过经文柏扔过来的啤酒，拉开易拉环喝了一口。  
“怎么看出来的？”  
“他是杨旭的人，我提防他多年了，对他的手法有一定了解。”庄静渊说。  
“那我请他来对付你，是不是找错人了？”  
“不一定。”庄静渊笑。  
“将来打算怎么办？”  
“先换个地方。”庄静渊没打算详细讲。  
“带着舒城？”  
“当然。”  
“你突然急流勇退，莫非真是想回老家结婚？”  
“要不然呢？”  
经文柏玩味地盯住庄静渊，“所以你是想请我帮你解决掉那个大麻烦？”  
“是我的麻烦，更是你的麻烦。”庄静渊对这种X射线般的目光处之坦然，他喝光了经文柏带来的五块钱一罐的罐装啤酒，套话时请人喝的酒依然这么寒酸，不愧是经文柏。  
“我给你的资料你看过了，杨旭死后势力崩盘，只剩一家独大。他们有钱、有人、有技术，还没有对手牵制，你再想正面跟他们斗就好比以卵击石。”  
庄静渊笑了一下，“你是个聪明人。”  
“从外部攻不破的堡垒，只能从内部瓦解。我卸职之后，集团里比较大的几股势力为了争权必然要内斗，你可以派几个人推波助澜一下。”  
“当然，想要彻底消灭他们依然不可能，分裂他们，相互牵制达成新的平衡，这样你也好控制。”  
经文柏捏弄手里已经喝干的罐装啤酒，金属壳在他手里瘪下去。  
黑色产业是不可能消失的，无非盛衰更替，正邪消长而已。  
现在集团做得那么大，他确实需要助力。分裂他们是目前可选的最好途径。  
“你给我提供情报？”  
“也许不止呢。”庄静渊说。  
“条件真优厚。”经文柏半真半假地感慨。  
“我向来很大方。”庄静渊说。  
“是，只有我是小气鬼。”经文柏说着，眼睛眯了眯，嘴角勾起一抹笑意。  
庄静渊望向经文柏身后。  
一个影子在医院前的冬青树丛里倒下去。  
庄静渊回过头，舒城站在窗边，持枪的身影挺拔瘦削，窗外一轮明月高悬中天。  
经文柏随着庄静渊的视线看向舒城，“你看，他或许什么都知道。”  
“嗯。”庄静渊突然间心情复杂。  
“怎么了？”经文柏注意到他的异样。  
“我在想，”庄静渊看着高处的舒城，万物沉睡的静夜里，月光格外清寒，月光下的人也是。  
“是不是事物最危险的时候，同时也是他最美丽的时候。”庄静渊说。  
“对喜欢挑战的人大概是这样。”经文柏转身去找那具尸体，“像我这种实用的人就比较爱英俊的有钱人。”  
“这里交给我吧。”经文柏说。

经文柏从黑乎乎的树丛里把人拎起来。  
又是直接给打死了，经文柏心里抱怨，说不定能从嘴里撬出点东西。  
不知道舒城是不习惯留活口，还是不想留活口。  
这个人摆明了冲着庄静渊来的，背后是什么人，又出于什么目的，大概除了派他来的人，只有庄静渊自己清楚了。  
经文柏把掉落在地的枪捡起来，然后给小方打电话。  
拉回去看看这具尸体能不能说出点有用的东西。

50.  
庄静渊回到房间的时候舒城依然站在窗边，他把枪上的消音器拆下来，皱着眉头，不知道在思考什么。  
月光勾出他侧面锋利的轮廓，枪桶反射出弧线状的亮光，握着枪的手指修长洁白。  
在舒城身上经常有这样感受不到人间气息的时刻，庄静渊想。  
危险，然而美丽。  
庄静渊难以承受这种吸引力，他心跳得厉害，快步走到窗边搂住舒城的腰，沿着耳侧一路吻到脖颈。舒城转过身，一边接受他的亲吻一边摸到他腰后，抽出了他的配枪。  
庄静渊没有在意，依然不停歇地吻他，咬开扣子，啃咬胸膛。  
舒城借着月光看清那把枪，是把M1911改型。  
口径大，杀伤力强劲。  
舒城把枪抵在庄静渊腹部，“如果不是我，你就死了。”  
庄静渊迎着枪口压住舒城，“所以我的命是你的了。”庄静渊凑到舒城耳边，“你可以好好想想这条命你能怎么用。”  
舒城把枪上膛，“你帮我想。”  
庄静渊低低地笑出声，他嗓音哑得厉害，“你根本不知道你现在多好看。”  
有如明剑照霜，又冷又锋利。  
庄静渊手指顺着腰侧滑下去。  
月光下那具身体仿佛玉树堆雪，且高且寒。庄静渊知道自己并不温柔，他牢牢握住舒城纤细的手腕，近乎强迫地占有和亲吻。爱欲很快占据了上风，庄静渊搂住舒城绵软下来的身体，进入到最深最柔软最软弱的地方，他锁住舒城逼舒城看他的眼睛。  
“我会让你永远记住这一刻。”  
“我死了也没有关系，”庄静渊眼底一暗，“因为不管将来这样抱着你的是谁，我会让你只能想起我。”  
舒城被这句话彻底的击溃了，蚀人的情欲灭顶而来，他手中的枪支掉落在地，在幽静的夜里发出细微的声响。  
庄静渊把他牢牢禁锢在他的身下。  
舒城听到自己身体里的每一个细胞都在呜咽着索求，情欲销魂蚀骨，难以磨灭。  
我要死了。  
舒城战栗着想。

舒城醒过来，庄静渊的手指正在他脸颊处徘徊，轻微的痒意。  
“醒了？”  
“还记得昨天晚上发生的事情吧？”庄静渊问。  
“你拿着枪威胁我，把我的命要去了。”庄静渊低下头亲他，“所以以后你要对我负责。”  
舒城眨眨眼睛。  
“你是警察，不能赖账。”庄静渊说。  
“应该是你听我指挥，”舒城拒绝被他引导，“你欠我的。”  
“这么讲也不是不可以。”庄静渊点头。  
“你同意？”舒城要确定一下。  
“同意。”庄静渊说。  
“那好。”舒城坐起来，盯住他，“我命令你，说清楚你和庄野之间的事情。”  
庄静渊愣了一下，露出一个无奈的笑容，“好啊。”

51.  
江奇树皱着眉头梳理这段时间的生意，现在的局势晦暗不明，四处暗流涌动。  
D字集团的董事长突然离职，控制权抛得干干净净，他委派的代理人在下一任董事长选出来之前执行临时董事长的权责。D字集团董事会的董事们现在各显神通，谁会是最后的赢家现在看不分明。  
江奇树知道这是江父给他的一个考验，江家入不入局，如何入局，都要靠他决定。  
长久以来江家作为第三方，负责主持各方势力领导层的会面和谈判，并不实质牵扯进他们的暴力争斗之中。可是这些年来这里的各方势力被D字集团收拾得零零落落，不成气候，黑色生意的垄断局面已经隐隐确立。再让他们继续做大，江家的生意怕也会被他们一口口吞掉。  
毕竟黑帮来钱太容易，手段又多。他们做事可不会讲究规则。  
江奇树叹口气，最好的方式当然是让他们一直乱下去，江家继续坐观龙虎斗。  
只是如何操作呢？  
江奇树给经文柏打电话询问进展。  
“我拿消息拿得也很辛苦啊，江总裁。”经文柏笑眯眯的，“你用什么换？”  
听上去是个很大的消息，江奇树想了一下，“我把董事会的名单给你，怎么样？”  
“这个啊，”经文柏说，“我已经知道了。”  
江奇树吃了一惊，“你从哪里弄到的？”  
“他们前老大告诉我的，”经文柏说，“你见过他很多次，经常跟我喝酒的那位庄律师。”  
江奇树又沉默了很长时间，“你想要什么？”  
经文柏低声笑了，“我想要你啊。”  
江奇树脸刷的红了。  
“晚上见一面吧，我把资料拿给你。”经文柏立马又变得非常正经，“希望我们合作愉快。”

下班之后江奇树去经文柏家里等他，经文柏的家又小又乱，一看就属于一个不常回家的单身汉，而且是贫穷的单身汉。  
一看到经文柏家里有人，热心的居委会大妈会立马跑过来敲门，要给经文柏介绍对象。  
江奇树实在不理解经文柏这样一个贫穷、忙碌、职业危险、性格恶劣的人，为什么会那么抢手。  
江奇树好脾气地跟王大妈笑，“他工作忙，可能没时间相亲。”  
江奇树来过很多次，居委会王大妈已经认识他了。  
“小经也不小了，比你都大上几岁，需要成家立业了。”王大妈很感慨，“当警察辛苦，家里再没个人，日子怎么过啊。”王大妈环视了一遍经文柏的狗窝，“你看，这哪里有个家的样子。”  
江奇树不禁也有点唏嘘，确实没有家的样子。  
家徒四壁，一堆作用不明的东西堆得乱七八糟，沙发早已不能坐人，江奇树和王大妈坐在两只小板凳上，屋里连杯热水都没有。  
经文柏回来的时候看到的就是这一幕，一男一女，一老一少，蹲坐板凳，正在为他的日常生活发愁。  
经文柏扛了一桶纯净水回来，把买的两杯热饮拿给江奇树和王大妈，“王阿姨渴了吧？”  
然后又把沙发上的东西迅速清理了一遍，让江奇树和王大妈坐下。  
“不会自己收拾一下？”经文柏嫌弃江奇树，“蹲板凳上腿不麻吗？”说完屈起腿磕了江奇树的腿一下。  
“我怎么敢乱碰你东西。”江奇树说，“指不定哪件跟你的案子有关。”  
王大妈见机插话，“家里有个女主人就不会这样了。”  
经文柏扫了江奇树一眼，对着王大妈摆出一个乖巧的微笑，“嗯，有时间会去找您的。”  
“李小姐的资料都记住了。”经文柏表示自己真的很认真。  
“她早谈朋友了，你以为小李整天搁家里等着你找她啊，你不抓住机会当然就被别人抢了。”王大妈白了经文柏一眼，“小经啊，你什么时候能抓紧点。我不是说你……”  
王大妈例行唠叨时间开始。  
江奇树一边听一边笑，心情特别好。  
经文柏收了王大妈的电话号码，对天发誓这次他会上心，眼疾手快地把王大妈送走了。  
“很开心嘛。”经文柏折回来，看着江奇树笑意盎然的脸，“一口醋都不吃，真大方。”然后顺手把写着某小姐电话的纸条顺手扔垃圾桶里，去给自己倒水喝。  
“我信任你，”江奇树笑得更开，“我才不跟你似的，醋缸。”  
经文柏一边喝水一边扔给他一卷资料，“看我哪天真去找个姑娘刺激你。”  
“你去找也得有人要你。”江奇树熟练的把东西收起来，存放妥当。  
“回去看完了拿个方案出来，下次见面的时候我们讨论讨论。最好让你爸也看看。”经文柏说。  
“我明白。”江奇树点头。  
经文柏开始吃他带回来的外卖，五分钟搞定，又去洗澡，十分钟出来了。  
期间江奇树坐在沙发上玩经文柏堆在沙发上的一件玩具，经文柏是个没爱好没乐趣的人，这个肯定是哪件案子牵扯到了，经文柏买回来考察用。  
见经文柏开始擦头发了，江奇树便也脱了T恤，朝卧室里走。  
肉体相贴的感觉温暖而美好，江奇树抱住经文柏，在他怀里闭上眼睛，然后张开身体接纳他。

52.  
墙壁上的影子交叠在一起，寂静的夜里喘息声沉重，Alexis把手指插在戴之远身后，液体顺着手指的抽动分泌出来，Alexis抽出手指，把自己送进去。  
仙境一样美妙的感受，Alexis想，舒服得要飞起来了。  
他抬起戴之远的下巴，观察他的脸。  
戴之远双颊泛红，身体细细抖着，很难耐的模样。  
Alexis于是在那处湿软的洞穴里动作起来。  
戴之远很温顺地缠住他。  
Alexis心神都被他迷住了。  
只在离开戴之远后身体空虚的瞬间才会觉得失落。  
“你取悦我，是因为爱我，还是因为要利用我呢？”Alexis拂开戴之远汗湿的头发，在心里默默发问。  
戴之远抱着被子睡过去，温存过多回，Alexis知道他被做得很舒服的时候就会这样一脸满足地睡着。  
但用不了多久又会愁苦起来。  
做噩梦了是不是。  
Alexis低头一下下亲吻戴之远的眉心。  
Alexis是个很豁达的人，豁达的人不管做了什么，都会觉得问题是出在别人身上。所以Alexis一直活得很快乐。  
而戴之远是个很好的人，很好的人遇到问题时总是习惯于归罪自己。哪怕做了正确的事情，依然会因为不磊落的手段深受折磨。  
一个豁达的人爱上了一个很好的人，于是也渐渐明白烦恼是什么滋味。  
Alexis把戴之远抱在怀里，心疼得心脏缩成一个小壳。  
经文柏委派戴之远监视杨旭的手下，详细记录跟他们接触的人，必要的时候，让他们杀人，再杀了他们。  
戴之远很文雅地告诉Alexis今天我们该杀谁，有时候他会选择亲自动手。他杀人的时候手很稳，杀完之后指尖冰凉，吃饭的时候会跟Alexis谈起一些过去的事情，比如刚刚死去的男人是个顾家的男人，面对莺莺燕燕的诱惑从没有出轨过，疼爱女儿，过去对戴之远也十分照顾。如果不是生在一个贫穷罪恶的家庭，现在一定是个很朴实的社会人。可惜走了一条错误的路云云。  
戴之远聊这些的时候语气平淡。  
Alexis抓住他冰凉泛白的手指，隔着餐桌吻住他，阻止他继续说下去。  
戴之远没有警察头衔，他们两个现在做的恐怖活动也不是一个警察可以做的事情，所以依然有大把的时间可以自由支配。不工作的时候，两个人躲在Alexis的小屋里一遍遍地做爱，戴之远没有拒绝过Alexis，但如果Alexis不凑过去吻他，他也从不主动要求。做爱的时候戴之远的身体很柔软，懂得掌控推拒和迎合的节奏，整体偏文静但暗暗散发着一种说不出的诱惑力，每次做都让Alexis心神俱迷。  
我一定要带你走。  
Alexis紧紧搂住戴之远，在戴之远湿漉漉的双腿间开拓。  
我一定会带你走的。  
Alexis想。

53.  
庄静渊和庄野的关系远比舒城想象中复杂。  
舒城以为庄野深爱庄静渊，最后被庄静渊利用致死，类似他遇到的事情。  
结果不完全是。  
庄野深爱的是他父亲，庄静渊只是个长相肖似的代替品。  
在庄野心里，庄静渊是个干净的人。  
把皮相当成资本挥霍的父亲非常肮脏，而哥哥是干净的。  
于是对父亲无望而扭曲的爱被变相投射在哥哥身上，庄野禁止哥哥恋爱，把疑似哥哥恋人的存在统统杀死，因为哥哥是干净的。  
庄静渊很清楚庄野心里那无法填补的部分是属于谁的，父亲是少年人心底愈合不了的丑陋伤疤。  
庄静渊只是纵容庄野而已。  
故事开始的时候并非没有爱，可惜爱不会永远都在。  
这份纵容在庄静渊失手杀死父亲后，开始暗藏杀意。  
“小野不知道父亲因我而死，如果他知道，他会杀我。”庄静渊回忆起过去。  
舒城想起监狱中的听闻，庄野在监狱里用熟稔骄傲的口吻谈起他哥哥，庄野心里的哥哥一直是个美好的人。  
“他不见得会为了父亲杀死哥哥。”舒城说。  
庄静渊摇摇头，“小野心里没有人比父亲重要，他爱的是我身上跟父亲相似的部分。”  
舒城于是不再插话，安静地听下去。  
犯罪团体的信条是除了亲人永远不要相信任何人，而庄野是庄静渊仅剩的亲人。庄野一次次被当作筹码逼迫庄静渊就范，庄静渊都屈服了。  
故事开始转入舒城熟悉的部分。  
当所有人都认为庄静渊会为了庄野一退再退的时候，他放弃了他，任他吞下局部可溶的袋装毒品，暴死当场。  
庄静渊讲完了。  
舒城很平静。  
这是他第一次听到故事本来的样子，和经文柏的版本不同，和庄静渊最初讲的版本也不同。  
舒城想庄静渊在他们初相识，他还没爱上他的时候就提醒了他。庄静渊暗示了自己是谁，也点明了爱情不公平。  
是他自己不肯相信，庄静渊会真的放弃他。  
所以所有的伤，都是我自己选的。舒城想。  
所幸时间会带走很多东西，委屈、愤怒、悲伤，以及一切。  
正如再深的伤口都会愈合。  
打在他身上的枪口，已经痊愈了。  
“庄野死的那一天，你遇到了我。”舒城开启了另一个故事，语调不见波澜。  
庄静渊眸光急速闪了闪，他想开口解释，舒城阻止了他。  
“不论出于何种目的，你对我很好。”舒城看向庄静渊，漆黑的眼睛沉静含光，那是面对旧事释怀了的模样。  
庄静渊心中惘然，舌底渗出丝丝苦味。  
舒城原谅了他。  
却不是以他想要的方式。  
在乎是一种微妙的情感，不被在乎的人不管做了什么，都是很容易被原谅的。  
庄静渊想跟舒城说他也不是不爱他，那些点滴间的心动都不是假的，只是他曾以为舒城是他能够放弃的部分。  
每个人都要为自己的选择付出代价，庄静渊明白这个道理。  
人真是奇特的生物，庄静渊想，五脏六腑都仿佛空掉了。  
他舒了一口气，站起来。  
某种沉重的情绪像重力一般坠着他，古古怪怪的感受。  
“我们重新开始好不好？”庄静渊说，“再相遇一次。”  
舒城望着他。  
“你长大了，我也……更成熟了一点。”庄静渊说，“等到……某一天，我们再相遇一次。”  
庄静渊说着，流露出软弱的情绪。  
期待着，又不敢期待。  
舒城皱起眉，“你在想些什么？”  
“我跟你走，我们不分开了。”舒城说。

54.  
小女孩坐在地毯上玩积木，她有一双猫一样的眼睛和甜甜的笑容，是个美丽又乖巧的女孩。  
一只雪白的小狗趴在女孩脚边，在安静的午后打着瞌睡。  
阳光透过落地窗，金色的粒子在小女孩发梢跳动。  
随着“噗”的一声轻响，血花在女孩额头飞溅、绽开，小女孩甜美的笑容凝固了。  
她倒下去，小狗四处张望，不知道发生了什么。  
经文柏戴上墨镜，压低帽子，悄无声息地离开了。  
枪上的指纹擦干净，坠入到别墅中心的水池里。  
经文柏回到警察局，活动了一下手指。  
安静了不到三十秒，一个电话打来了。  
“您放心。”经文柏笑笑，“我有分寸。”

江奇树按照约定来到经文柏家里，这次比上一次好一点，沙发收拾出了一角供江奇树坐下，江奇树舒展开长腿倚在沙发上。  
啊……江奇树很满足，比窝在小板凳上幸福多了。  
王大妈也如常光临，刚进门便开始表达不满，“小经上次跟我保证会联系赵姑娘，结果又吹了。他还想不想处对象了？”  
“不想……吧？”江奇树看着王大妈阴晴不定的脸色，斟酌词句。  
“那他还请我帮他介绍干嘛？”王大妈怒气冲冲，递给江奇树一个纸条，“告诉他，最后一个了！再跑了我绝对不会再帮他牵线！”  
江奇树愣了一下，“是他请您帮他的？”  
王大妈叹了一口气，“对啊，我也是看这孩子可怜才上心帮他。”  
“你看这屋子，哪像个家啊。”  
江奇树没有再说话，把王大妈送走了。  
他想了一会儿，果断地把王大妈给的纸条扔进废纸篓里。  
江奇树看了看这个屋子，确实不像个家。  
江奇树出去买了一桶纯净水，帮经文柏装上，去空荡荡的厨房里看了看，又网购了一个微波炉。  
买完了心里又开始犯嘀咕，经文柏应该不会弄出事故吧？  
要不要再买个冰箱？  
江奇树想着。  
经文柏回来的时候江奇树正在他屋子里站着，盯着某个角落，手扶下巴，想到了什么似的不住点头。  
经文柏没看明白他在干什么，他走过去，把从外面买回来的热饮递给江奇树，回头看到纯净水，微怔了一下。  
“你扛回来的？”经文柏问。  
“你看你这屋子，哪里有个家的样子。”江奇树学着王大妈的口气，“需要一个女主人了。”  
经文柏心思电转，瞬间想明白了怎么回事。  
没有办法，经文柏想，他没有办法。  
经文柏压下心底的酸涩，“先来谈谈你的计划吧。”  
“嗯。”江奇树看上去没有任何不妥。  
他讲话很有条理，计划还算周密。  
一些扶弱抑强的小手段，加上一些竞争性的买卖。江奇树手头恰好一个大项目，可以慢慢跟他们谈。  
经文柏看完之后点点头，把他的计划说给江奇树听，然后把两方面进行协调。  
经文柏的计划不习惯付诸纸面，一切都在他脑子里。  
江奇树听着，脸色一直在变差。  
经文柏拍拍他的肩膀，“想不想开枪看看？”  
“在这里？”江奇树很惊讶。  
“试短距离的。”经文柏把房门打开，弄通透，空出十米的通道。摆了几个水瓶子。  
“你不怕我把你房子打烂？”江奇树说，“砖混结构，冲力太大的话……”  
“这枪可没有这么厉害。”经文柏打断他。  
江奇树好奇地握住枪，伸展开手臂。  
经文柏拍开江奇树的肩膀，扶起江奇树的手臂，微微抬高，“胳膊伸直，伸直，透过准星，对齐瞄准线，对，对，开枪。”  
子弹飞出去，打爆了一个矿泉水瓶。  
“可以嘛。”经文柏赞赏地说，“改天带你去靶场玩个大的。”  
“算了吧，我热爱和平。”江奇树不干。  
经文柏静了一会儿，“也好。”  
他从背后搂住江奇树的腰，头靠在江奇树肩膀上，“哪天我退休了，你包养我好不好？”  
“到时候你年老色衰，我不一定要你。”江奇树说。  
经文柏笑出声来，“是，多少年轻英俊的上赶着巴结你。”  
“知道就好。”江奇树笑。  
经文柏伏在江奇树肩膀上，偏起头看他，略仰视的视角，江奇树眼睫毛弯弯翘起，双眼低着，眼底是温煦的笑意。吊灯的光洒下来，侧面朦胧着一层暖色的光晕，很温柔。  
喜欢啊，经文柏想。  
喜欢这种感受很难传达，完全私人化，不可言喻。此刻的光、温度、呼吸、眼神，通过经文柏的视角被经文柏印入记忆，永远无法复制给第二个人。纵使有人穿透他的记忆看到这一幕，他也不会感受到经文柏此时的心情。  
这种不可复制，无限缱绻的瞬息。  
经文柏想着，望着江奇树微笑。  
江奇树抬起手拂开他鼻尖的发丝，“你搬去和我住吧，我可以请阿姨打扫。”  
“趁着我还年轻貌美先包养几年试试？”经文柏说。  
“嗯，不满意好及时退货。”  
“万恶的资本主义。”经文柏说着，把江奇树的头按下来，吻住他。  
身影交叠在一起，夜还长。

55.  
旋转灯变换着颜色，歌女哼唱着靡靡之音，舞池里男男女女随节拍扭动，阴影里进行着各种必须避光的交易。  
戴之远小口小口呷吟杯中酒，在这片灯红酒绿里既不疏离，也不完全融入。不至于引起细心人的怀疑，也明明白白散发着“我拒绝”的因子，让猎艳者知情识趣。戴之远维持着一种恰到好处的分寸感，视点虚虚落在远处，好似处于一种放空的状态，让全部精力正集中于聆听。  
“你们知道小王为了什么死的吗？”有秘密的口气。  
“谁知道，莫名其妙的。”  
“这些天到处都有人死，哪个鬼头佬的马子被某个愣头青睡了，报复呢吧。”  
“……”  
“……”  
大家七嘴八舌议论起最近道上的诡谲变化，很多人突然地人间蒸发。道上人人自危，惶恐不安，却也打听不出个所以然。  
“据说是黑蝙蝠家里的小公主出事了，凶手找不到，所以黑蝙蝠打算宁可错杀一千，不可放过一个。”  
大家反应并不热络，坊间各种猜测五花八门，比起某个巨头的马子被人睡了，大佬的黄花大闺女跟某个小弟私奔了这种绮闻艳事，黑蝙蝠死了个女儿这种平常新闻引不起人群的遐思。  
“那肯定是红蒺藜干的，红蒺藜心狠手辣，这次是要给黑蝙蝠一个下马威瞧瞧。”有人随便捧个场。  
“不见得，”一个沉稳些的声音接话了，“也有可能是星条旗，故意向红蒺藜那边引，两家斗起来，他渔翁得利。”  
“这样讲紫豹子也不是没可能。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“如果消息是真的，那有好戏看了。嘿嘿，黑蝙蝠被人踩到脸上，这口气必然不会忍。”  
“这种争权的关键时刻，也不能忍。”  
“黑蝙蝠疼爱小公主不是出了名的？别说在争权，就是要巴结人的时候，他都不会忍。”  
“到底是谁这么大胆，敢对小公主动手？”  
“……”  
“……”  
“管他是谁，反正不是老子，希望黑蝙蝠擦亮了眼，别找闲人的晦气。”  
“呸，咱们这些下层的，扫到台风尾喊冤都没得喊。”  
“江湖难混喽……”  
“……”  
“……”  
戴之远喝干了杯里的酒，又叫了一杯，酒吧老板亲自端给他，眼神在他身上暧昧地转了几圈。  
这个行为已经算大胆。  
戴之远只当没看见。  
本来杨旭传出同性绯闻后，戴之远就没少被当成小白脸议论，现在他实打实地跟了Alexis，这帮人嘴上不说，心里必然都坐实了他的身份。分开腿求前途的贱货——大家怎么评价他，戴之远心里门儿清。这群人害怕Alexis，平时不敢表现出来，但瞅准了空当，还是要对着戴之远指点一番，示意虽然自己江湖地位不高，可比戴之远有骨气得多。人就是有这点压抑不了的优越感和贱性。  
“不要在意。”老刘过来碰了一下他的杯子。  
“没事。”戴之远笑笑，分在耳朵上的心思迅速收回来。  
老刘是杨旭最照心的几个兄弟之一，跟戴之远他们一路打拼过来的，周密深算。老刘的细心，曾经救了他们很多次。  
戴之远在杨旭身边凭什么混到现在这个地位，老刘很清楚。  
“这要搁早几年，你肯定立马挖他眼睛。”老刘感慨起当年，“这几年你心肠软了很多。”  
“杨哥想做正经生意，以前那一套不灵了，好勇斗狠的江湖习气要收收。”戴之远回答。  
“你向来比我们有计较。”  
“有什么用？”戴之远随意地说，“杨哥死了，我们像一群没头苍蝇，谁都能欺负一头。”  
“人在江湖飘，兴衰都有时。”  
“这可不像你会说的话。”  
“我老了，不比你们年轻。你嫂子想你了，改天来家里吃饭？”  
“好。”  
老刘有一妻一子，从这个肮脏乌黑的地方走出去，他也是女人的丈夫，男孩的父亲。  
说完，老刘结账要走，付钱的时候，顺手断了酒吧老板一根指头。  
老刘走后，戴之远把酒杯磕出一道棱，抹了老板脖子。  
名利场照常运转，换个老板而已。  
戴之远继续喝酒，心里发凉。其实不必做到这一步，但老刘放话了，他得拿出点志气来。  
他还年轻，还要继续混，不能在这个时候叫人看轻了。  
这种日子，什么时候是个头。  
戴之远心里发苦，他本来以为杨旭死了他就解脱了，却还早得很。他这一辈子，从见到经文柏起就注定了。  
戴之远毫无怀疑他死后会下地狱，论行善积德，他杀人无数，论江湖道义，他是个转过身就把兄弟卖了的钉子。  
好在下了地狱也不见得比他此时的生活更煎熬。  
说不定还要轻松一些。  
戴之远继续杂七杂八听闲话，戴之远知道这种大好时候经文柏一定会入局，他那个上司，论心狠手辣不比杨旭逊色。  
他会安心听命令。  
等了一会儿Alexis来了，戴之远稍微抬了抬眼睛，稍显冷感地看着Alexis，眼角勾出一点点稍显文静的妩媚风情，很衬他文绉绉的气质。  
越有禁欲感，就越勾人。  
戴之远早些年也是个混的，风月手段很熟练，就是没想到有一天，他会对着男人耍女人手段。  
都是时势，起伏有时，兴衰有时。  
老刘说得是。  
Alexis抬手抚摸戴之远沾了酒的下唇，旁边有知情的人看着他俩，酒吧老板前车之鉴，现在一个个低头敛目，大气都不敢出。  
“你做了什么让他们那么害怕？”Alexis凑到他耳边问他。  
“杀了个乱看的。”戴之远回答。  
Alexis盯了他一会儿，最后发出一声轻而悠长地叹息，他抚摸戴之远的脸颊，略微心疼，“这种事我来搞定就好。”  
说完Alexis声音又压低了一点，“你不需要逼自己。”  
“你做我做，都差不多。”戴之远低下眼，微微偏头，舔了一下Alexis抚在他脸颊的指尖。  
Alexis哪里挨得住这个，手伸到座椅里，环住戴之远把他架起来。  
“我们走吧。”Alexis说。  
戴之远答好。  
Alexis知道戴之远现在的一切都是做给旁人看的。  
因为看Alexis面子，杨旭没把他是钉子的消息扩散出去，但风言风语必然有。戴之远现在人前人后都要演戏。  
Alexis抗拒不了他，明知道别有用心，明知道假大过真，当戴之远幽幽缓缓望着他时，他还是心甘情愿地沉溺下去。很满足。  
Alexis挑开戴之远身后的小口，戴之远在他手指间压抑不住地浑身战栗，情动的模样让Alexis口干舌燥。  
又如何呢，Alexis心头发烫，你骗我，利用我，我都甘愿。

56.  
舒城出院后，庄静渊带他搬到了一个隐蔽的地方，巷子深长，浆黄色的不规则砖墙砌得很平整，转角处挂着老式的吊线路灯。走在这里，像穿越回了上世纪。  
“偶然间发现的，觉得很有情调。”庄静渊说，“就忍不住买下来。”  
舒城看向墙壁延伸的方向，风向突然起了变化，舒城警觉地回头，庄静渊看向舒城身后，“出来吧。”  
舒城下意识按住腰后的枪。  
一个三十出头的男人出现在路的尽头，神情憔悴。  
“我想让你知道，我了解你正如你了解我。”男人说，“所以我来要一个答案。”  
“我累了。”庄静渊说，“我只想过普通的日子，不想再牵扯进这场纷争。”  
“何必在我面前说这些笑话，”男人悲伤的眼睛锁住庄静渊，“进来了，就没有抽身的那一天。这个道理你比任何人都明白。”  
“我不明白。”庄静渊去看舒城，舒城只是牢牢盯住那个男人。  
“我查了所有监控，询问过那段时间在小区的所有人，他可能进入的地点我每一处我都详细观察过，恨不得把所有人的指纹从树皮上提取出来，但是这么多天一无所获。那个人像个幽灵一样来了又走。”  
“说明那个人对你的一切都非常熟悉，而且很会杀人。”庄静渊分析道。  
“不是你。”  
“对，不是我。”  
“我懂了。”男人失望地转身离去，就在他转身的瞬间，一个黑色的影子从他身后窜出，快的像一道诡谲的暗光。寂静的长巷霎时间笼罩上死亡的阴影。  
舒城的子弹打穿了那个影子，那道影子依然飞一般驰来，仿佛那真的只是影子，没有实体。  
庄静渊推开舒城，舒城眼前闪起一道白光，庄静渊手臂上顿时鲜血淋漓。  
“我改天会再来。”男人离开了，他的影子紧随其后。  
“我很抱歉。”庄静渊捂住手臂上的伤口。  
巷子里重新只剩下舒城和庄静渊两个人。  
“你看到的，是刺客。”庄静渊撕开自己的衣袖，为自己做简单的止血和包扎。“还活在冷兵器时代的刺客，依然习惯用匕首杀人。”  
“他速度很快，子弹的停止作用在他身上像不存在。”舒城说。  
“他是经过训练的死士。”  
“他为什么只伤你一只手臂？”  
“因为他的主人觉得我知道一些东西，而这些东西对他非常重要。”  
“你知道吗？”  
“不确定。”  
“？”  
“我能大致猜到，但我没有亲眼看见。”  
庄静渊按住处理好的手臂，站起来，“他想废了我的右手，我当然不会答应的。”  
“因为我还想拥抱你啊。”庄静渊笑。  
气氛随着他这句话发生了些许改变。  
舒城没有接这句话，他微皱起眉，“你怎么避开的？”  
“我没有避开，我只是刚好认识那个影子一般的男人。”庄静渊笑笑，“在他变成别人的影子之前，我就认识他。”  
舒城心头升起一阵寒气。  
但他什么都没有说，跟着庄静渊往深处走，天色渐暗，转角处的路灯亮起来。  
庄静渊停下来，跟舒城讲话，“等到夜再深一点，四周渐黑，只有这个灯是亮的，光是暖黄色，会有一种时光交叠的陈旧感。如果下雨的话，雨丝在光里连绵不断，很美。”  
“我幻想过在灯下吻你，”庄静渊笑得很温婉，“下雨的时候，撑伞不撑伞都可以。雨丝滑过你的睫毛，你眼睛盛着路灯昏黄的光，只想象一下心就动了。”  
“如果撑着伞，可以把你圈在一片狭小的阴影里，你的喘息声会被放大，心跳声也是，混在淅沥的雨声里。雨滴顺着伞的一侧滑下去，衬衫的一角被拉开，露出一截皮肤。气氛会很缠绵。”  
舒城抬头看了一眼挂在高处的路灯，旧式灯泡，灯丝蜿蜒兰折。  
一种往日时光的气息。  
庄静渊倚在另一侧的砖墙上凝视他，此刻的光影很温柔地洒在舒城身上。  
“所以，我可以吻你吗？”庄静渊问他。  
舒城在那片温柔的光影里回望他。  
庄静渊脉脉地笑起来。

57.  
经文柏急匆匆赶到约好的餐厅，一眼认出了孙小姐。素淡的女子，瘦得只剩骨架，洗到褪色的衣服干净简朴。唇角苦纹深重，眉宇间难掩的疲惫。  
被磨难摧折过的女人。  
经文柏走过去，坐到孙小姐对面。  
孙小姐看到他，眼瞳微微张大，略吃惊的模样。  
“你好。”经文柏微笑。  
“你好。”孙小姐垂下眼。  
经文柏点了几道菜，跟孙小姐简单寒暄。孙小姐不爱说话，很拘谨。经文柏引导着她，尽量让她放松。  
“我没想到你条件……这么好。”孙小姐说。  
“这说明你还不够了解我，”经文柏说得很真诚，“等我们更熟悉一点，你会知道我算不上好选择。”  
孙小姐吃惊地看着他，经文柏扮出可怜相，“王阿姨没告诉过你吗？我可一点都不抢手。”  
“我总是加班，房子里乱七八糟，也不懂得体贴人。”经文柏说。  
两个人相视笑起来。  
气氛活跃很多。  
吃完饭经文柏要求送孙小姐回家，孙小姐拒绝了。  
“自行车而已，不费油，只需要我锻炼一下身体。”经文柏扶着他的坐骑说。  
孙小姐莞尔一笑，坚决地摇摇头。她不美，但笑起来让人舒服。  
经文柏也不再勉强。  
不习惯接受男士服务的女士，初次见面就逼得太紧不是好做法。  
慢慢来，经文柏想。  
目送孙小姐的背影消失在拐角处，经文柏骑车回办公室。  
一进办公室便闻到了玫瑰的香气，一个金发青年坐在他的椅子上，双腿平伸搭在办公桌，手里翻着他放在桌上的文件。  
“啧啧，”Alexis把文件放下，“把自己男朋友都算计进去，你这个人全无心肝。”  
“公开透明的合作，到你嘴里便成了算计。”经文柏去给自己倒水喝。  
“陈家的小公主是你杀的。”Alexis说。  
“如何？”经文柏问道。  
Alexis眯起眼，眼神像X光一样扫过经文柏，试图洞悉经文柏的所思所想。  
经文柏平静如水。  
“我师父跟我说，丧尽天良真人才。”Alexis回忆起往事，很感慨的口气，“这些年我在老鼠窝里混，你这么优秀的人才也没见过几个。而你居然是个披着警察皮的。”  
“让你很惊讶吗？”经文柏说，“那我跟黑蝙蝠、红蒺藜、星条旗、紫豹子相比，谁最人才？”  
“这个嘛，黑蝙蝠有家人，红蒺藜有情人，星条旗有怪癖，紫豹子有积疾。”Alexis知道经文柏在套话，依然一个个数下去，“我要杀他们，都有五成把握。”  
“但是你……”Alexis把玩着手中的玫瑰，“看不出任何破绽。”  
“庄静渊呢？”经文柏不动声色。  
“他弱点一直很明显，”Alexis夸张地摇头，“明显得让我不敢相信那真的是弱点。”  
“是舒城吗？”经文柏问。  
“在这个问题上你不是刚刚被他摆了一道？”Alexis嘴角勾出一个笑。  
“所以才想听听你的意见。”经文柏并不在意。  
“我讨厌猜来猜去的游戏，我只喜欢杀人。”Alexis伸伸懒腰，“杀庄静渊你有更好的人选，我何必费心思。”  
“那你该费心思的地方你心思到了吗？”经文柏问。  
一个信封“嗖”一声飞向经文柏。  
经文柏接了，开始投桃报李，“戴之远从小父母离异，父亲不管他，母亲有疯病，一直缺少家庭的温暖。你可以从这方面入手看看。”  
“怪不得他这么喜欢老刘一家子。”Alexis若有所思。  
“戴之远很容易心软。”经文柏提醒Alexis，“他那个处境和人真心亲近，最后只会苦自己。”  
“天性如此，改不掉的。”Alexis眼前浮现出戴之远的脸，心随之软下去，“喜欢温暖，不喜欢血，偏要勉强自己。”  
经文柏没有接话。  
眼前的金发杀手一瞬间变得温柔。  
经文柏总是在这样鲜明的爱意面前无处容身。  
这种时刻他不敢想起江奇树，却又不能不想起他。

江奇树在办公室里打了个喷嚏，天气转凉，他添衣不够及时。  
他把秘书放到案头的文件看完、签好。陈宣女儿的葬礼提上日程。两家正在谈一笔大额生意，他于哪方面都要去好好慰问。  
唉，江奇树叹了口气，陈宣的小女儿他见过，玉雪可爱的小姑娘，有一双猫一眼灵动的大眼睛。  
谁知走的那么突然。  
对外说是病逝，内里的门道江奇树很清楚。人在江湖，家人也无可幸免。这是江湖人的无奈。  
陈宣没有查出凶手是谁，或者认定了凶手依然选择按兵不动。走到陈宣这个地位，依然保护不了想保护的人，报不了必须报的仇。  
所以争名逐利最后是为了什么呢？  
江奇树给自己打上领带，他对着镜子练习了几个难过惋惜的表情。然后想起经文柏，对着镜子尽量表现得淡然，陈宣是个细心人，江奇树要防止自己露出破绽。  
江奇树知道凶手是经文柏。  
经文柏并不如他自己以为的那么无懈可击，至少在江奇树面前不是。  
那天晚上，经文柏抱着江奇树不厌倦地亲吻，狭长的眼睛里暗蓝色光芒一闪一闪，进入的动作和缓而耐心。最后经文柏伏在江奇树胸膛上，听着江奇树的心跳声，很久才睡过去。  
第二天江奇树知道陈宣的女儿死了。  
经文柏做事很干净，陈宣不会想到是警察局长亲自杀的。人们都以为警察做事会遵循规章和正义。最坏的坏蛋也不能免俗。  
孩子是这世界上最无辜的人。  
江奇树不能接受经文柏对孩子动手，江奇树依然相信所有的事情都有柔软的解决方式。  
江奇树也知道经文柏不需要他接受他的方式。  
那个人啊，江奇树对着镜子露出一点哀伤的笑意，那个人啊……

58.  
舒城耐心地在巷子里穿来穿去，高墙在他身侧收束，他已经在里面走了近一个小时。  
最后他停在一个死胡同，转过身。  
“出来吧。”舒城对着前方的空气喊。  
一个黑色的影子出现在浆黄色的墙壁上。很年轻，样貌清秀。  
“你不是来杀我的。”舒城说。  
跟了他这么久，有过多次好机会，却都没有动手。  
所以不是来杀他的。  
黑衣人不讲话。  
“我知道你是庄静渊的人，你跟着我想干什么？”舒城问。  
黑衣人依然不答。  
舒城端起了自己的枪，“回答我。”  
黑衣人死灰一般的眼睛闪动了一下。  
舒城心头一震，握手的枪随之抖动。  
“他快死了，来看看你。”庄静渊出现在路的另一侧，声调偏低，每一个字都说得清晰。  
舒城没想到他会出现，微怔了一下。  
一个信仰冷兵器的刺客，因一颗子弹废了一身武功，伤口不致命，但生之欲已泯灭。  
死之前来看一眼摧毁自己生命的人。  
舒城的眼睛被厚厚的刘海遮住，庄静渊捉摸不透他的情绪。  
舒城把枪收起来。  
“活下去吧。”舒城说，“身法要找个人传下去。”  
黑衣人僵住了。  
“你不是武人。”这是黑衣人说得第一句话，他声音低哑，吐字像学语婴儿一样混沌。  
你不是武人，怎会知道武人一生的念想。  
“活下去吧。”舒城重复了一遍。  
黑衣人静立不语，眼前的人很真诚。那种真诚不似庄静渊的真诚，潜藏着威严和诱导之意。舒城的真诚很单纯，只是劝他活下去而已。但他知道，他不活下去，舒城也不会在意。这种真诚是不负责任的真诚。  
但黑衣人心底依然动了一下，他下意识回头看庄静渊。  
庄静渊向他点点头，看着他的目光里有温暖的鼓励。  
黑衣人眼眶一热，倒下去。  
生死大限突然不在眼前，虚脱感战胜了一切，黑衣人放任自己失去警惕。  
舒城接住了他。  
“我来吧。”庄静渊说。  
舒城摇摇头。  
庄静渊没有再要求，舒城背起黑衣人，一步步往回走。庄静渊跟在他身后。  
这个人眉眼间有几分像宋柔，庄静渊想，以前没有发觉，刚才从舒城的眼睛里看到黑衣人的脸，才反应过来以前见宋柔那种隐隐的熟悉感来自何方。  
单凭面容相像就能牵动舒城的心绪，宋柔对舒城仍有可观的影响力。  
舒城是深情之人，也是长情之人。  
庄静渊在舒城身后悄悄展开一个无奈的笑，夹杂着一点点伤感，和几分了然。

59.  
黑衣人没有名字。  
舒城问他如何与庄静渊相识，他答在一场大火里。两派火拼，他师父死在和他人的对决中。庄静渊发现了房梁上的他。庄静渊不习惯身边跟着人，给他另外安排了出路。他跟着一个陈姓人十五年，直到舒城一颗子弹缓了他的速度，他再无法悄无声息跟上陈姓人的脚步，于是退了下来。  
他当了十五年影子，专心功夫，再无其他本事。因当影子要“静”，他多年不语，慢慢连话都讲不清晰。失去了当影子的资格，除了死，便再无出路。  
又是庄静渊给了他出路。  
提到庄静渊，黑衣人木然的脸上多了几分感激之情。  
“是我给了你出路。”舒城提醒他。  
黑衣人沉思片刻，对舒城点点头。  
舒城没有再讲话，庄静渊擅长得人心的本事，他不擅长。  
看得出庄静渊在黑衣人心里颇有地位。  
舒城问庄静渊是个怎样的人，黑衣人答是他的救命恩人，舒城详细问下去，黑衣人只摇头。  
相识多年，却并不了解。  
舒城问陈宣是个怎样的人，黑衣人答是个黑色的人。和黑色接触，目不能视物。  
舒城欲深问，黑衣人缄口不答。  
这是死士的原则。  
“庄静渊问你，你也不答吗？”舒城问。  
“他不会问。”黑衣人答。  
“抱歉。”舒城说。  
“不必，你和我们不一样。”黑衣人说。  
“哪里不一样？”  
“你不懂我们的规则。”黑衣人说。  
“你们？”舒城问。  
黑衣人不说话了。  
舒城感到一片广袤而森严的世界在眼前徐徐展开，他联系了经文柏，把情况简单汇报。  
经文柏认真听完，“远比你想象中复杂是吗？”  
“你知道多少？”舒城问。  
“很少很少。”经文柏顿了一下，“所以一步步摸清并毁掉他们，会很有成就感。”  
舒城没有接话。  
经文柏知道舒城不在乎这种成就感。  
每个人在乎的东西不一样。  
“你知道怎么让不情愿的人说出你想要的信息吗？”经文柏说，“和他交换秘密，很公平。”  
“每个人心底都有秘密，有情感。”经文柏说，“他有师父，有恩人，有主人。生命并不过分贫瘠。”  
“我懂了。”舒城说。  
庄静渊每天照顾黑衣人的伤势，伤口之前已经处理得很好，陈宣不是无情之人，庄静渊工作并不艰难。  
舒城在旁边观看，庄静渊是个体贴周到的人，这种体贴周到扎根在个性里，把身边的人照顾妥当近乎本能。  
庄静渊低着眼的模样很温柔。  
舒城注意到黑衣人身上的伤疤如根系在皮肤上生长，蔓延可怖。  
庄静渊把伤口处理好，走到舒城身边，黑衣人离开了。  
“你让他活下来，他就是你的人了。”庄静渊说，“你可以让他做任何事。”  
“他可以做自己想做的。”舒城说。  
“他不懂这个道理。”  
“我会教他。”  
庄静渊心底下起淅沥的雨，他用手指描画舒城的眉目，真是漂亮的孩子。  
孩子会在不经意间长大。  
“我可以吻你吗？”庄静渊问。  
舒城的呼吸贴近庄静渊，庄静渊看到舒城眼睛里的自己，一个小小的影。  
舒城吻住他。  
亲吻的力道加深，庄静渊拥住舒城。  
已经熟稔情事的身体很容易进入状态，舒城伏在庄静渊身上喘息，刘海黏在额头上，面颊嫣红。随着庄静渊的动作，脸上呈现出让庄静渊喉头发干的表情。  
庄静渊压抑着心底的渴望，耐心地对待他。  
完事后庄静渊给舒城做清理，舒城很乖巧地窝在他怀里，微合着眼，发呆似地一直看庄静渊的脸。  
“喜欢我是吗？”庄静渊问他。  
“嗯。”舒城低声回答他。  
“你相信我喜欢你吗？”庄静渊问。  
“不信。”舒城说。

60.  
经文柏送孙小姐回家，顺着孙小姐回家的路，这个城市逐渐展现出另一种面目。  
烂尾楼外吊起晒衣服的绳索，各色衣服给水泥色的灰暗街道添上鲜艳的色彩，洗衣服的黑水泼了满地。小孩子在坑洼的路上跑来跑去，从没来得及装上窗户的窗洞里望进去，可以看到嗑药磕得七倒八歪的大人。  
孙小姐缩起肩，无畏地带着经文柏穿过这里。最后爬入一个黑乎乎的楼梯，拐到一个阴暗的地下室。一路可以看到骨瘦如柴的女人坐在门前抽烟，看到孙小姐露出一个轻蔑的笑，看到孙小姐身后的经文柏又露出一个吃惊的表情，但她们反应很快，愉悦地朝经文柏抛媚眼。经文柏对她们展露有分寸的笑容。  
经文柏的笑让孙小姐忧心忡忡。  
“我知道你和她们不一样。”经文柏柔声安慰她，“只是没必要和她们闹矛盾。”尊重别人，才能得到别人的帮助。  
孙小姐安下心来，“我住在这里，但我不卖自己。”然后她鼓起接受审判般地勇气看向经文柏，“这就是我生活的地方，”孙小姐按住小腹，“我不想让我的孩子降生在这种地方。”  
“我明白，我很喜欢小孩。”经文柏温柔地说。  
“给我一个理由。”孙小姐说。  
经文柏停顿了一会儿，他知道自己要掌握讲话的节奏，让自己显得很有说服力。  
“我喜欢男人。”在孙小姐咬住下唇的那刻，经文柏出声解释。  
“我有男朋友，他条件非常好，比你想象得都好。”经文柏露出一种温柔的神情，之后深深叹息，“他父亲不接受我。”  
孙小姐同情地望着他。  
“他父亲很有势力，让我快点成家。”经文柏拿出一根烟示意孙小姐，孙小姐点点头，于是经文柏点起来，吸了一口，“好让他死心离开我。”  
“所以我们都一样。”经文柏诚恳地看着孙小姐，“可以做个伴。我不会打扰你，而且我很喜欢小孩子。”  
“如果你愿意，现在可以搬到我那里，我们登记结婚。”  
孙小姐坐到椅子上，她的小屋被她打扫的干净整洁。她思考了很久，“谢谢你。”  
“相互帮助。”经文柏轻轻地笑起来。  
经文柏帮孙小姐把事情安排妥当，孙小姐长期一人生活，非常能干。突然有一个男人在身边，替她包揽一切，不时流露出受宠若惊之态。  
她的男人不会有担当，经文柏想。  
到经文柏家里，王阿姨来道恭喜。经文柏看得出王阿姨的不解，明明有很多条件更好的女孩，经文柏偏偏选这一个。孙小姐本来只是想找个男人，好给孩子落个户口。孙小姐做了男人残疾或者痴傻的准备。经文柏对她而言好到像做梦。  
经文柏几句话安抚了王阿姨，孙小姐是个很好的女人。  
王阿姨叹口气，悄悄跟经文柏私语，“我看她还没放下原先那个，会苦了你。”  
“我愿意等她。”经文柏说。  
“你这个孩子啊……”王阿姨直摇头。  
经文柏给孙小姐配钥匙的时候想了好一会儿，江奇树那里也有钥匙。  
没必要换了，经文柏想，江奇树有江奇树的消息网，很多事情不用经文柏亲自知会他。  
他结婚这样的大消息，江奇树知道的只会比王阿姨早。  
江奇树那边一点反应也没有。  
经文柏接过配好的钥匙，笑着摇摇头。江奇树的醋瓶子从来没因为他倒过。  
江奇树在他俩的感情问题上，向来十分想得开。  
不是不想跟江奇树解释，但江奇树不需要他解释。  
经文柏把钥匙交到孙小姐手上，孙小姐已经快到预产期，经文柏考虑着过段时间把她送到医院给护士照顾。  
他太忙。  
孙小姐始终把他当个外人，凡事说谢谢，把家里收拾得一丝不苟。扶着那样一个肚子，依然勤奋。  
一看就是个没被好好待过的女人，辛苦惯了，闲着不自在。  
经文柏偶尔凑在孙小姐肚子上听婴儿踢打的声音，新生儿的胎动让经文柏回忆起很久以前，他的世界简单而干净，心里有一个光明幸福的未来。想给孩子创造一个好一点的世界，但好一点的世界不一定会出现。  
孙小姐以前一定也怀有甜蜜的梦想。  
成熟就是对所有的梦想都会在某种程度上破灭心知肚明。  
经文柏以前一周不回一次家，现在每天回来三次，好丈夫的样子做足十分。Alexis不理解，经文柏懒得解释。  
江奇树没来过，也没通过电话。  
两个人没见过面。  
他们的关系，向来是决定在江奇树手里的，经文柏想。

61.  
Alexis在教小朋友如何用玫瑰花换取姑娘的芳心。  
戴之远在帮刘太太包饺子。  
“不要让Alexis教坏我儿子。”老刘说。  
“放心，他的手段都很幼稚。”戴之远说。  
“就是这样才麻烦啊，”老刘说，“我还想早点抱孙子。”  
“想得太远了，先想想怎么把孩子安排个好幼儿园吧。”刘太太一边包饺子一边操心现实问题。  
“你看她……”老刘好脾气地笑。  
戴之远一边跟着老刘笑，一边看Alexis误人子弟。  
“玫瑰花是不会出错的，”Alexis教得一板一眼，“送给姑娘，姑娘们都会明白你爱她。”  
“然后呢？”小男孩睁着天真无邪的大眼睛。  
“每天送999朵，她就会明白你会永远爱她。”Alexis说。  
“再然后呢？”  
“再然后就可以用9999朵玫瑰把姑娘娶回家了。”Alexis一脸“你真笨”的表情。  
“那我给之远9999朵玫瑰花，他就可以跟我走了？”小男孩问。  
“……”Alexis生气了，“他不会。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为他爱的是我，不会跟你走。”  
“可是我有9999朵玫瑰花。”  
“……”Alexis陷入了烦恼。  
老刘和刘太太一起笑起来。  
“玫瑰花不能让别人爱你，爱需要用自己优秀的品质和真心去换取。”老刘出手拯救自己的儿子。  
小男孩似懂非懂地点头，扭头继续缠着Alexis要飞飞。  
Alexis架起小男孩，在院子里之字形飞奔。小男孩笑得很开心。  
“他像个大孩子。”刘太太评价Alexis。  
“他不总是这样。”戴之远帮Alexis挽尊。  
刘太太不知道Alexis的真实身份，她一直以为Alexis只是个卖花的快递员。同样的，她以为戴之远是老刘关系好一点的同事。  
老刘具体在做些什么，他的家人毫不知情。  
说话间刘太太去下饺子，老刘跟戴之远到卧室里谈事情。  
杨旭的旧部现在一团乱，生意完全被另一边的人接手了，他们现在从主变仆，处处受压。  
但人在屋檐下，哪能不低头呢。  
戴之远劝老刘换个城市找个安稳职业，年纪大了不必再拼杀。老刘苦笑着摇头，伸出手掌给戴之远看他的三个断指。  
戴之远明白了。  
老刘手里的命债太多，其中不乏大有名头的命债，逃到天涯海角也是无用。唯一可以倚仗的，不过是自己还有点用处，老大们还肯不计前嫌用他办事。  
“我打算跟着星条旗了。”老刘说。  
戴之远知道这是老刘深思熟虑的结果，不再多说，“一切顺利。”  
“你有什么打算？”老刘问。  
“跟Alexis结婚。”戴之远笑。  
老刘长叹了一声，见他不愿细说，也没有再问。  
“这顿饭吃完，不知道将来还是不是朋友。”老刘的话说得再明白不过。现在这个风雨飘摇的势头，敌我变幻莫测。  
戴之远没有回答。  
Alexis进来喊他们吃饺子，“又背着我说悄悄话，我会不开心哦。”  
老刘爽朗地大笑，“之远说要跟你结婚呢。”说完便出去了。  
Alexis站到戴之远身边。  
手指抚上戴之远脸颊，缓慢地移动，湛蓝色的眼睛灼灼发亮，“要跟我结婚？”  
“准备好9999朵玫瑰花了吗？”戴之远问。  
“不止呢。”Alexis贴近戴之远，Alexis微侧起头，鼻尖在戴之远脸颊处轻轻地划，最后轻轻亲了戴之远嘴唇一下。  
“还有我优秀的品质和真心。”Alexis说。  
“老刘决定跟着星条旗。”戴之远换了话题。  
“意料之中的事。”Alexis说。  
杨旭和黑蝙蝠、紫豹子抢过地盘，旧仇已深。以老刘的个性，也不可能去跟着红蒺藜一个女人，那就只有星条旗了。  
戴之远沉默不语。  
“不要担心。”Alexis观察他神色，轻声说，“不管发生什么，我都会在你身边。”  
“谢谢。”戴之远说。  
“明明说了要跟我结婚的，”Alexis说，“就不要再说谢谢了。”  
“好。”戴之远仰头亲了Alexis一下，Alexis压住他。  
“快出来吃饺子。”刘太太的声音。  
Alexis更用力地压住戴之远，飞快地加深了这个吻，在刘太太闯进来前迅速退出去。  
“你们现在的年轻人啊……”刘太太正撞见两个影子分开，笑着摇摇头。

62.  
庄静渊望着窗外的人来人往，静静等待约他出来的那个人。  
黑蝙蝠不会放过他，庄静渊很清楚。  
他太爱那个小女孩了，爱女的死他忍不下去。  
熙熙攘攘的街道，到处都是黑蝙蝠为他准备的大礼。  
自从影子暴露了是他的人，黑蝙蝠把身边的人几乎清洗了个干净。重新换了一批死士。  
再好的计划都会出现纰漏，对吧。人不是完全理性的动物。  
庄静渊对自己说着，喝干了黑蝙蝠为他准备的茶水。  
这之后，黑蝙蝠终于肯现身。  
“原来影子一直是你的人。”黑蝙蝠说。  
“你们四个里我最喜欢你。当然要派最好的给你。”庄静渊回答他。  
“那现在这里还有你的人吗？”黑蝙蝠向四周看了一圈，问庄静渊。  
“没有了，我一直欣赏你雷厉风行。”庄静渊说。  
“那好，”黑蝙蝠点点头，“是谁？”  
“红蒺藜。”  
黑蝙蝠遗憾地摇摇头，一把枪自庄静渊身后亮出，抵住了庄静渊的额头。  
“我不是很有耐心，你了解我。”黑蝙蝠说。  
“你是我一手带出来的，我当然了解你。”庄静渊很平静。  
“所以是谁？”  
庄静渊微笑了一下，他亲手把这个男人从一块嶙峋的山石打磨成现在这种温润沉着的模样。  
黑蝙蝠很像他，老师都爱像自己的学生。  
可惜江湖路险，不会有永远的同伴。  
庄静渊启唇，“红 蒺 藜。”  
说话的瞬间，庄静渊站起来，黑蝙蝠自己都没有看清桌子对面的人是如何出手的，等他反应过来，头已经被狠狠磕在桌子上。  
痛感和一声枪响同时到来。  
千钧一发。  
奉命打死庄静渊的死士看着自己手中的枪和已经向前一步逃离枪口的庄静渊，愣住了。  
庄静渊手指抵住黑蝙蝠脖颈上的动脉，“我一只手就可以杀你，你很清楚。”  
“杀了我，舒城怎么办？”黑蝙蝠丝毫不乱。  
“你以为我今天为什么来喝你的茶？”庄静渊看进黑蝙蝠眼睛里。  
黑蝙蝠被震慑至心头发寒，他已多年未曾见过庄静渊眼底的红光。  
一瞬间，老师曾经的可怖手段纷纭而来。  
他居高位已久，很多事庄静渊都交给了他，自己隐居幕后不再插手。他本以为今天的自己足可与老师匹敌。  
这一刻他突然感觉，自己还是当年那个跟在庄静渊身后叫“老师”的年轻人。庄静渊一个眼神，就足以退却他所有的勇气。  
“你很聪明，不需要我一个字一个字教。”庄静渊放开他，重新坐回座位上。  
在场的人已经没人敢拿枪指着他。  
庄静渊显得有点累，“做点像样的事情给我看，我说过，你们四个我一直最喜欢你。”  
黑蝙蝠眼神闪动。  
庄静渊起身离开。  
“把巷子里的人撤了吧。”黑蝙蝠挥挥手。  
有人下去办了。  
我依然看不懂庄静渊，黑蝙蝠想。  
庄静渊离开，真是想把一切都交给我吗？  
那个舒城，又到底被庄静渊放在了一个什么位置上？  
黑蝙蝠试图端起桌上的茶，手依然在抖。

庄静渊按住自己的胳膊，影子留下的伤口裂开了。  
也多亏了这道伤，让他抵御住了黑蝙蝠下在茶里的安眠药剂。  
很久不曾冒过这种险，仿佛回到了还在拿命赌博的少年时代。他认识黑蝙蝠是在一次生意场上，黑蝙蝠带着必须谈成的死任务而来。他口才很出色，庄家同意过往恩怨用一个赌勾销。两支枪，一支装了子弹，一支没装，百分之五十的存活率。庄家让黑蝙蝠选一把打自己的太阳穴，活下来生意就算成了，死了生意依然算成了，只不过多搭进黑蝙蝠一条命。一个小角色的命，比之生意不算什么。  
黑蝙蝠吓得面无人色，庄静渊替了他。他觉得黑蝙蝠谈判技巧不错，可以用。他历练已久，记得住装了子弹的具体是哪把枪。这次之后，长他几岁的黑蝙蝠待他如师。他们一步步打拼，于今天走到了道上的人注定的这一步。  
庄静渊明白自己不该收留影子，这样黑蝙蝠不会意识到自己的兵团多么脆弱，今天这份天罗地网依然会有无数缺口，他会赢得更漂亮。  
但是舒城开口了，庄静渊想满足他。  
他不希望舒城再因为他的缘故感到一丝一毫的不开心。  
舒城从来没有开心过，庄静渊不想再让他失望。

血从庄静渊指尖滴滴流出，庄静渊退到一个隐蔽的角落，为自己处理伤口。  
暴风雨要来了，庄静渊想，这点血，算是一个警示。

63.  
经文柏终于等到了他等的人。  
经文柏来到阳台，翻到对侧。  
一个女人坐在阳台上喷云吐雾，察觉到响动看向经文柏。  
一双诗里才有的桃花眼，经文柏想，回眸一笑百媚生。  
女人露齿而笑，“我比她漂亮得多是不是？”  
女人，不和同类比一比不会甘心。  
“梅须逊雪三分白,雪却输梅一段香。”经文柏按教科书里讲的回答。  
“你老婆在你房子里给你戴绿帽呢，你倒还给面子夸她。”女人狠吸了一口烟，似嗔非嗔地撒娇。  
“你这样的美人，不需要去同别人比。”经文柏很上道地转入调情模式赞美她。  
女人似乎是想大笑，笑到半途呛烟了，“我长得再美，我男人还是要跑出去上别人的老婆，扇我好大一个耳光。”  
她咳出眼泪。  
经文柏倚在阳台边看她演。  
女人又猛抽了一口烟，破涕为笑，“你为把我钓出来真是下足了本，把自己都搭进去。”  
“你有这个价值。”经文柏说。  
女人吐着烟雾，“知道现在道上怎么评价你吗？”  
“哦？”  
“利用完江家大少爷，转头又搞大别的女人肚子。江老爷子那边你基本是完了。”  
经文柏被女人勾出烟瘾，他给自己也点了一支，“我这可都是为了你。”经文柏吐了一口烟，隔着烟雾看媚眼灵动的女人。  
“我好大面子。”女人从小包里取出一卷东西，就着吸管磕进去，“庄静渊不让我们碰这个，但我忍不住。”  
女人一边抖一边摇头，嗑药的即时反应，“我是女人嘛，容易受伤，受伤了就想找个法子逃避。药就摆在我面前，我怎么忍得住。”  
“我一点也不想趟这趟浑水，但我男人放不下孙小姐，我又能怎么办。”女人抖抖索索把工具收回小包里，“黑蝙蝠的女儿是经局长你杀的吧。”  
“女人说话也要讲证据。”经文柏吐着烟。  
“何必装，情报部门一直是我在管。”女人弹着指甲，露出一个笑。“庄静渊对我很好吧，把最致命的部门给了我。”  
“不过也因为我是女人嘛，干不来打打杀杀的事。”女人语调慢悠悠地，“我是女人嘛。”  
经文柏不被她绕进去，“女人不会杀人吗？”  
“当然会，”女人烟不离手，“我现在就很想杀人。”  
“把那个女人杀了，我也就解脱了。”女人弹弹烟灰，地上已经一地烟头。  
“你想杀她很容易。”  
“是，但我犯不着。”女人说，“一个要什么没什么的女人，凭什么赢我？”  
“原来你会在这种事情上看不开。”  
“我是女人嘛。”  
又是这句话，甜腻又无奈的口气。  
“谁把孙小姐的消息透给你的？”女人挑起她那双颇有风情的桃花眼。  
“还能有谁。”经文柏把烟掐灭。  
女人笑了，“他到底想干什么？”  
“我比你更想知道。”这是句实话。  
“我向来很乖的。”女人叹口气，怪委屈。  
“住我对面多安全，”经文柏说，“也不算对你不好。”  
“算啦。”女人又狠狠抽了一口烟，沉默半天，“我最后问你个问题，你一定要老实回答我。”  
“嗯？”  
“你们同性恋，是不是真对女人硬不起来？”  
“我只能告诉你我是。”经文柏笑了。  
“也行了。”女人长舒一口气，站起来向经文柏伸出手，风情万种的模样收了，变得十分干练，“希望我们合作愉快。”  
“合作愉快。”经文柏跟她握手。  
之后经文柏滑回阳台，等着孙小姐的男人出来。  
刚刚见识了红蒺藜，一个美丽而且知道自己美丽的女人。  
可惜我是个基佬，经文柏想，让她一番功夫白花了。  
经文柏低头给自己点了一支烟，放任自己想了一会儿江奇树。  
烟燃尽，就算想完了。  
孙小姐的男人出来，跟他打了个照面。  
漂亮的男人，经文柏心想，离了红蒺藜活不过三天的漂亮男人。  
孙小姐是这种眼光，他倒是没想到。  
漂亮男人对经文柏点点头，经文柏朝他微笑，很友善。男人也跟着他笑起来。  
经文柏心头一动，觉得自己发现了点什么。  
走到屋里看望孙小姐，孙小姐眼眶红红，刚哭过一场。  
不用她讲，经文柏也明白发生了什么，老梗而已。孙小姐这种个性，一定会劝她的漂亮男人离开红蒺藜，以后靠双手双脚认真生活。实在不行，孙小姐也可以养他。但漂亮男人无能归无能，蠢却不蠢。红蒺藜能给他的，他三辈子都修不来。所以肯定好言好语哄着孙小姐，留下一堆空话。  
孙小姐明白事理，不尽然傻。不肯绝望，只能是爱情还深。  
孩子出生之后就好了，经文柏想，女人有了孩子，男人统统靠后边排。孙小姐解脱在即。  
经文柏走近了安慰性质地拍她肩膀，孙小姐抱住经文柏的腰，嚎啕大哭。  
不知不觉间，孙小姐已经开始依靠他。  
不知道算不算得好现象，经文柏若有所思。

64.  
“我妈自缢而死，我爸不管我。我爱过一个女人，为她杀过一个男人。后来遇到了庄静渊。”舒城概括他的二十一年。  
“你爱过一个女人？”黑衣人问。  
“对。”舒城回忆起宋柔，“她很美好。”  
“她还活着吗？”  
“她现在很幸福。”舒城低下眼。  
“你还爱她。”这是一个肯定句。  
“不爱了。”舒城说。  
“得不到的永远都是好的。”还是肯定句，语调呆板如机械音。  
一阵沉默之后，舒城重新开口，“你眉眼间有三分像她。”  
“你因为这个希望我活下去？”  
“不是。”舒城说。  
“那因为什么。”  
“我以为你能告诉我一些东西。”  
黑衣人抿起唇，摆出防备之姿。  
“告诉我一些你可以告诉我的。”舒城说。  
“那些事情，你知道的越少越好。”黑衣人说。  
“因为我是我，你们是你们？”舒城问。  
“是这样。”  
“但‘你们’中的一部分不会放过我。这几天除了你，一直有人跟着我。”  
“你发现了？”  
舒城点点头。  
“庄静渊会处理好，那是他的麻烦。”  
“冲着我来的，就是我的麻烦。”舒城很坚决。  
两个人用沉默对垒，良久，黑衣人吐出一口气。  
“我因为你活下来，我该听你的命令。”  
“我没有命令你。”舒城说，“我希望你出于友谊帮助我。”  
“我坐在一片黑色里，没有人靠近。我明白那种感受，”舒城看着黑衣人的眼睛，“我和你一样孤独。”  
黑衣人木然的脸些许动容。  
“庄静渊呢？”黑衣人问。  
“他是‘你们’，我是我。”舒城说，“我不了解他。”  
“我懂了。”黑衣人唇部的肌肉不再紧绷。  
舒城知道自己赢了。

庄静渊回来时舒城在他身上闻到血的味道。  
庄静渊身上一直有淡淡的血腥气，如他眼底的红光般若有若无。  
但这次是血的味道。  
庄静渊如常地对他微笑，很温和。  
舒城盯着他的胳膊。  
“没事。”庄静渊揉揉舒城的头发，“伤口裂开了。”  
“这里，”庄静渊刮了一下舒城鼻尖，“很敏锐。”  
“你做了什么？”舒城问他。  
“带过的学生不乖，进行了简单的惩罚。”  
舒城没有再问，他知道庄静渊不会回答他。  
“疼么？”舒城拉起庄静渊的手。  
“你亲亲我就不疼了。”庄静渊笑。  
舒城解开庄静渊的衬衫扣子，胳膊上还有未擦净的血迹，舒城顺着蜿蜒的血迹吻下去。  
庄静渊眸光发暗，另一只手抬起舒城的下巴。  
舒城唇角一点被亲吻濡湿的血痂，庄静渊的唇贴上去。他揽住舒城的腰，让舒城坐到他腿上。  
情事中舒城向来温顺，被进入的时候伏在庄静渊耳边低声呢喃，以一种和缓的节奏随着庄静渊律动。  
庄静渊扶住他，渐渐沉迷。  
舒城揽住庄静渊脖颈，一寸寸吞进庄静渊的欲望，“下次受伤，主动告诉我好吗？”吐字带着情欲的鼻音。  
“好。”庄静渊亲吻舒城的皮肤，靠在舒城胸前闭上眼睛。  
“将来，我会把一切告诉你。”

65.  
“大江东去浪千叠，乘西风驾着这小舟一叶。又不比九重龙凤阙，可正是千丈虎狼穴……”  
经文柏应约前来拜访他的前辈薛市长，进门便听到一兰《单刀会》。  
经文柏组织语言夸奖一番。  
薛长华叫用人端上茶盏，“咱爷俩儿多久没坐下好好聊聊了？”  
“您是大忙人，不敢叨扰。”经文柏低眉顺眼。  
薛长华大笑。  
薛长华是戏迷，得闲便吊吊嗓子，他这个年龄，笑起来依然声若洪钟。  
“还记得当年我告诉过你什么吗？”薛长华问。  
“黑云压城城欲摧。”经文柏答。  
“这么多年感想如何？”  
“不止压城，是烂在了根上。”经文柏饮了一口茶，清气扑面，口齿沁香。一等一的好东西。  
“是啊，”薛长华长叹一声，“土地都烂了，生长在土地上的庄稼能有几个好。”  
“您说的是。”经文柏答。  
“你是个聪明人。”薛长华说。  
“我一直敬您服您。”经文柏说。  
“这么多年你在我眼前，我看，你把自己逼得太紧，太辛苦。”  
“不及您一半。”  
“哈，嘴上功夫见长。”  
“肺腑之言。”  
“江家小公子是个良人，你何苦来。”  
“小孙更适合我。”  
“也好，改天带上门给我看看。”  
“早有打算，只是小孙身有不便，打算孩子出生后再来看望您。”  
“那就晚啦。”薛长华思忖半晌，“我去看看你们吧。”  
“您这样做大家要骂我了。”经文柏笑。  
“咱们爷俩儿何必见外。”  
“随时恭候。”经文柏不再推拒。  
薛长华满意地频频点头。  
两个人闲扯若干回合，经文柏告退。  
走到高架桥上，经文柏出了一身冷汗，忍不住点起一支烟。刚才一句不对，命可能要折在那里。这约偏偏还不能不赴，对手要出招，他自是不能怯场。  
抽了几口，心绪才平静下来。  
然后想笑。  
桥下人来人往，不知有几个纯然无辜。  
这个城市从根上就烂掉了。  
他们的薛市长，有个诨名叫星条旗。  
经文柏初看到庄静渊给的资料，万般滋味，尽上心头。  
薛长华刚正不阿，廉洁奉公的名声一直响亮。经文柏算他的忘年交，他一手把经文柏提拔起来。多年来亦师亦友。  
今天终于在经文柏面前拿出了真东西，一排枪孔隐在暗处，端到眼前的名器好茶，哪一样都不是薛市长能摆出的架子。  
大家心照。  
多年的目标一日崩塌，经文柏觉得自己可笑。  
体制早像蛀虫腐蚀的朽木。  
晦暗难明的局里，难分敌友。  
不知谁人可用。  
经文柏吐了一口烟。  
无法克制给江奇树打电话的冲动。  
铃响三声，江奇树接了。  
“喂？”  
经文柏悠然长叹。  
“你啊。”电话里的声音有笑意。  
“想见你。”经文柏说。  
“去我们家吧，钥匙在花坛底下。”江奇树说。  
江奇树曾邀他同居，他没有答应。  
现在江奇树说“我们家”。  
自从孙小姐住进来，他家就再不算家。尔虞我诈的舞台罢了。  
江奇树还给他留了一个家。  
经文柏长长吐了口气，把烟掐灭。

江奇树回来的很快，经文柏把脸埋在江奇树胸口，隔着一层衬衫咬江奇树的乳头。  
江奇树痛得直吸气，依然用力圈住经文柏的脑袋，任他咬。  
经文柏咬完了又用舌头一圈圈舔，江奇树弓起背，被舔乳头生生舔出反应。  
衣服还完完整整穿在身上，身体已经彻底缴了械。  
经文柏褪了江奇树裤子，江奇树把腿架在经文柏肩膀上，由着经文柏进来。  
经文柏按住他，两个人一身一身出汗。  
江奇树被做得很辛苦，差点哭出声来，经文柏舔他眼角，江奇树仰起脸找到经文柏的唇，用力地跟他接吻。  
完事后经文柏把耳朵贴在江奇树胸口，粗喘着平息高潮的余韵。  
“舒服吗？”经文柏问他。  
“嗯。”江奇树手插进经文柏头发里，拂开经文柏的刘海。  
经文柏抬起脸看江奇树。  
“我很想你。”江奇树说。  
“不怪我吗？”经文柏问。  
“怪过的。”江奇树说，“可还是喜欢你。”  
经文柏心里酸得厉害，把江奇树狠狠抵在怀里，“对不起。”  
江奇树回抱住他，“我都明白，不用说对不起。”  
经文柏去亲他眼睑，江奇树就是太明白了，他才更难受。  
人最擅长伤害的，往往是爱自己的人。  
经文柏心里很疼。  
江奇树安静地躺在经文柏怀里，“不管你做什么，我都会在你身边的。”  
“我等着你。”江奇树说。

局势一天天变化，戴之远接到命令，去紫豹子那边。  
要入人家的门，总要准备一份大礼。  
戴之远约老刘出来。  
枪抵住老刘的腰，一声闷响。  
老刘似乎早已料到，走得很安详。他死在戴之远肩膀上，似乎谅解了他。  
戴之远从老刘家里找出星条旗仓库的信息，小男孩看到叔叔很开心，问爸爸什么时候才能回家，爸爸出去已经好久。  
戴之远咬咬牙，“玫瑰花开了爸爸就回来了。”  
小男孩带着憧憬的表情死去。  
斩草除根，紫豹子会想要老刘全家的命。  
刘太太就是随便一刀的事情了。  
杀人杀得多了，人自然而然变得无情。  
戴之远去紫豹子那边送礼。  
紫豹子的面皮带着高原日晒的紫红色，一双眼睛神光精明。  
紫豹子收了星条旗的几个仓库，给戴之远一个小职位。  
“礼是不小，却替我和我老哥哥撕破脸了。”  
一颗子弹钻进戴之远腿弯，戴之远咬住牙跪下来。  
“我的错，该罚。”戴之远说，“只不过有句话叫，成大事者不拘小节，星条旗算什么。”  
“你倒明白事理。”紫豹子很满意，“总有你出头的时候。”  
说完紫豹子手指钻进戴之远T恤领口，在他锁骨处捏了一下，“听说你爱服侍男人？”  
戴之远差点呕吐。  
“既然您这样看我，不如现在打死我。”戴之远说。  
“是我冒犯了。”紫豹子点点头，“在杨旭身边做到二把手，你本事不会比老刘差。”  
“跟我作对什么下场，老刘已经教你了。”  
说完拍了拍戴之远肩膀，“好好干吧。”  
戴之远被力道震得喉头发甜，堪堪挺住。  
紫豹子露出满意的神情。  
戴之远知道自己第一关过了。  
回家后Alexis给他处理伤口，包扎好戴之远的腿，让戴之远把调理的药喝下去。  
“你什么时候肯跟我走？”Alexis问。  
戴之远知道Alexis生气了。  
Alexis的喜怒很诡异，他的表现方式很难捉摸，轻易无法分辨他真实的情绪。但相处久了，戴之远很清楚他此刻是真正生气。  
“事情结束之后。”戴之远说。  
“不要把我当小孩子哄，戴之远。”Alexis的神情变得危险，“我没有耐心一直陪你们玩游戏。”  
“事情根本不会有结束的时候。”Alexis说。  
“给我个日期，”Alexis口气变得严厉，“否则你明白我能做出什么事。”  
“一年。”戴之远很快回答，他抓住Alexis的领口凑近Alexis，亲吻Alexis唇角，“一年后我们就走。”  
他的动作牵动腿部伤口，一阵钻心的疼。  
Alexis捧住他的脸吻他，“一说到关键问题你就色诱我。”  
Alexis抬起戴之远受伤的腿，寻找合适的姿势进入他。  
戴之远躺下来，感受被男人侵犯的过程。  
他抱住Alexis的脖子，努力地迎合他。  
意乱情迷的时候，他听到Alexis长长的叹息声。

66.  
舒城最近情事上变得非常主动。  
甚至主动坐上来。  
庄静渊躺下，看着在他身上动作的舒城，感觉脑海中理智的神经线濒临烧断。  
“啊……”舒城喊了一声。  
舒城把自己弄疼了，仰起脸呻吟，脸颊一层薄红。  
庄静渊受不了，拉住他的胳膊把他拉进怀里，扶住舒城的腰，自己动作起来。  
舒城软在他怀里。  
庄静渊一遍遍地索求他，舒城湿软的后穴咬他咬得很紧，带来的快感足够杀死他。  
庄静渊死死箍住舒城，“不会离开我，是吗？”  
舒城睁开雾蒙蒙的眼睛，认真地看着他，“不会的。”  
庄静渊凑过去，一点点舔湿舒城的眼睫。

刚做完，一个女人来拜访他们。  
直接破门而入，脚步像猫一样轻。  
庄静渊用被子把舒城包起来，抱在怀里。  
“要我叫师娘吗？”女人大喇喇坐在沙发上，给自己点了一支烟，悠然地抽起来。  
庄静渊紧了紧拥抱舒城的力道，“你喜欢这个称呼吗？”  
舒城还晕晕的，低低地呜咽了一声，也不知道喜欢不喜欢。  
“我猜他不喜欢，所以你不用叫了。”庄静渊说。  
“但老师你肯定很喜欢。”女人笑得极为妖艳。  
“我确实喜欢。”庄静渊给舒城掖了掖被角。  
“老师你还是很温柔，自己的喜恶远没有情人的重要。”女人评价。  
庄静渊没有答话。  
女人一支烟抽完，又换了一支。  
庄静渊站起来，横抱起舒城，准备换个房间。  
舒城被浓烈的烟味呛了一下，睁开眼，终于有点清醒了。  
察觉到自己现在的姿势，挣扎了几下。  
“别动。”庄静渊低声说。  
舒城头倚在庄静渊的胸膛上，身上卷着一层被子，被庄静渊打横抱着。  
舒城想下来。  
庄静渊无奈，重新把他抱回床上。  
舒城终于发现了女人的存在，皱了皱眉。  
“我和庄静渊认识十几年了，那时候我还没成年，比你年轻得多。”女人语带感慨，“我是不是比你美？”  
舒城看了庄静渊一眼，似乎搞不懂这个女人在说什么。  
“他一直喜欢年轻的，未成年最好。年纪大了他就不想要了，所以我被抛弃了。”  
女人的眼神变得恶毒，“你再大几岁，早晚也会被他扔了。”  
庄静渊去看舒城，“别信她。”  
女人笑眯眯地吐了吐烟，“老师你很紧张啊，可我看他根本不在乎嘛。”  
舒城依然木呆呆地看着女人拿烟的手势，一副没睡醒的样子。  
“庄静渊这个人很可怕的，”女人灭了烟，拿出一包白色粉末开始磕，“谁知道他真心在哪里，我当年被伤的不轻，自暴自弃染上毒瘾，现在也没戒掉。”  
“一辈子就算毁了。”女人抖动着嗑药。  
舒城愣了一下。  
“她喜欢编故事。”庄静渊说。  
舒城没说话。  
“是不是编故事他会自己判断，老师你不要插嘴。”女人娇嗔道。刚磕过药，她双眼亮得不正常，正妖媚含笑地看着庄静渊。  
庄静渊看着舒城，根本没看她。  
“你很美。”舒城突然地说。  
女人愣了愣，反应过来后“呀”的笑开，“嘴好甜。”  
“是真话。”舒城说。  
“你是纯的同性恋吗？”女人笑意渐浓，“我对你还蛮有兴趣。”  
“我不是。”舒城说。  
女人看向庄静渊，庄静渊圈住舒城，在他耳边低声说话。  
“他说了什么？”女人直接问舒城。  
“他问我饿不饿。”舒城说。  
“你饿吗？可以留下吃饭。”舒城说。  
庄静渊无奈地看着舒城。  
“哦？”女人流露出兴趣，但很快收敛，“改天吧，我怕今天我会直接被庄静渊杀了。”  
“随便。”舒城说。  
女人又点了一根烟，眯了眯眼。  
“再见啦。”女人对舒城挥挥手。  
舒城轻微颔首。  
女人走之后，舒城从被子里钻出来，给自己穿衣服。  
庄静渊坐在一边看他。  
“为什么跟她讲话？”庄静渊问。  
舒城动作停住，回头看他，“我想了解你的世界。”  
庄静渊苦笑，“我的世界不怎么好。”  
“但那是你的世界。”  
舒城平静地说。

67.  
薛长华来看望经文柏和孙小姐。  
薛长华面子功夫做完，转角走到隔壁。  
“阿蕾娜。”薛长华喊红蒺藜的名字。  
阿蕾娜坐在阳台，烟不停。  
她的男人看到薛长华，识趣地退出去。  
“老四来找过你吗？”薛长华问。  
“你问经局长，他会回答你。”阿蕾娜看都没看薛长华一眼。  
“老大的女儿是老四杀的。”薛长华找了个椅子坐下。  
阿蕾娜抽烟抽得凶，“反正不是我。”  
“老大似乎知道不是你。”  
“因为那天他刚好找我谈买卖，给我躲过一劫。”  
“这样就省事了，老大可以跟你调资料，一看即明。”薛长华说。  
“他不信我。”  
“你会骗他？”  
“我会告诉他他不敢信的东西。”阿蕾娜对着薛长华一笑。  
至于说出去的到底是真是假，视情况而定。  
“所以老大没来找你？”  
“他直接去找咱们老师了。”阿蕾娜说，“老大这几年胆子愈发大，还好老师疼他，没直接要了他的命。”  
“老师怎么说？”  
“说我杀的。”阿蕾娜开始嗑药，“老师对咱们多好，怕咱们自相残杀。”  
“哈，老师说了，只有老四遭殃。老师不说，我们全得完蛋。”  
“你就这么确定是老四？”阿蕾娜问。  
“不是你，不是我，可不就剩了老四。”  
“姑且信你，老四杀小公主图什么？”  
“图老大方寸大乱。”薛长华说，“现在已经乱了，啧啧，都敢发疯去咬老师。”  
阿蕾娜莞尔一笑，“心头肉没了，可不要发疯。”  
“我男人没了，我肯定把你们仨杀干净。”阿蕾娜说。  
“不去杀老师？”薛长华也笑。  
“我还没老大那么失心疯。”  
两个人笑了一阵。  
“老师到底在想什么？”薛长华突然问。  
“你我怎会猜得到他怎么想。”  
“瞎猜猜。”薛长华引导。  
“你先猜给我听听？”  
“老师刚处理完杨旭，不像急流勇退的前兆。”  
“废话。”  
“一定是中间出了变数。”  
“什么变数？”  
“老二，情报网在你那里，你不知道？”  
阿蕾娜又点了一支烟，“你猜对了，我不知道。”  
“连个想法都没有？”  
“想法倒是有，”阿蕾娜说，“那个叫舒城的，也许老师爱上他了。”  
薛长华很失望，“你说经文柏倒更可信一点。”  
“老师跟经局长那么多年了，能有什么变数。”  
“江家小公子不是变数？”  
“说说看。”阿蕾娜很感兴趣。  
“我只是随口一猜。”薛长华说，“老师像是为了感情的事撤下来的人么？这条思路不通。”  
阿蕾娜狠吸了一口烟，“咱们猜来猜去也是浪费时间，慢慢看吧，到最后就知道了。”  
“我怕我活不到那一天。”薛长华笑。  
“老大难为你了？”  
“岂止是老大，老四也盯着我呢。”薛长华一脸苦相，“都觉得我软柿子好捏。”  
“论软，可是我最软。老三你居然来跟我诉苦。”  
“老师疼你，把最要命的部门给你。他们忌惮着你呢。”  
阿蕾娜冷笑，“薛市长，这整个地界儿都是你的，你说他们不忌惮你？”  
阿蕾娜把烟掐灭，“有什么话直说吧。”  
“那我有话直说，我们联合。”薛长华说，“生意场上都是老大的，军械那边全是老四在管，你我一个管情报一个管行政，相对弱势。现在这个局势，咱们斗不过他俩。”  
“好啊。”阿蕾娜很干脆，“反正我一个女人家，懒得和人斗。老三你愿意带我一把，我当然乐意。”  
“说好了？”  
“老四那边你暂且可以不动，经局长会帮你搞定。”阿蕾娜说，“专心老大。”  
阿蕾娜把经文柏布的线说给薛长华听，算作联合的诚意。  
“老大是有妻室的人，他老婆怀孕了。小公主的伤痛总能平复。”阿蕾娜暗示道，“不如先让老大更疯一些。”  
“明白。”薛长华点头，“我会搞定。”  
“那我不送了，我男人该饿了。”阿蕾娜站起来。  
“当然。”薛长华离开。  
阿蕾娜走到漂亮男人身边，手指轻抚他眉眼，“如果我死了，你会为我伤心吗？”  
漂亮男人微笑，“那当然。”  
阿蕾娜心头一动，吻上漂亮男人。  
漂亮男人顺从地服侍她。  
这一幕恰好被舒城撞见，舒城扭头就走。  
阿蕾娜注意到他，慌忙推开漂亮男人，整理好自己散开的衣衫。  
“舒城。”阿蕾娜喊住了他。  
舒城颇尴尬。  
阿蕾娜一笑，“没事，我去你们那儿的时候情况也差不多。”  
“来找我干什么？”阿蕾娜让舒城坐下。  
漂亮男人好奇地看着舒城，不愿离开。  
“看什么看，”阿蕾娜恼怒，“滚出去。”  
“阿蕾娜……”漂亮男人喊她名字。  
阿蕾娜一枚飞镖削过去，削断了漂亮男人一缕头发。  
漂亮男人吓得慌忙退下。  
“找我干什么？”阿蕾娜重新换上笑脸。  
“听故事。”舒城说。  
阿蕾娜观察着舒城，“庄静渊不是告诉你了，都是我编的。”  
“我信你。”舒城在阿蕾娜观察的目光里很坦然。  
“可我真的是编的。”阿蕾娜说，“庄静渊是个性冷淡，我怎么勾引他他都没反应。”  
“不对，”阿蕾娜捂住她樱红的唇瓣，轻笑，“他冷淡不冷淡，你最知道了。”  
“他冷淡吗？”阿蕾娜好像真的很好奇。  
“不，”舒城说，“不冷淡。”  
阿蕾娜“噗嗤”一声笑了，“你脸是木头的吗？聊这种话题表情都能不变。”  
舒城沉默地看着阿蕾娜。  
“你想知道什么？”阿蕾娜在舒城的目光里正经起来。  
“一切。”舒城说。  
“知道了有什么用？”  
“我爱他，”舒城说，“想得到他。”  
“你已经得到他了。”阿蕾娜说。  
“我没有。”舒城说。  
阿蕾娜又盯了舒城良久，“交换。”阿蕾娜说。  
舒城示意阿蕾娜说出交换条件。  
“说说你跟他的故事。”  
舒城从监狱相识开始说起，很诚实。  
阿蕾娜若有所思，“原来你的角度，事情是这个模样。”  
“你的角度呢？”舒城问。  
“一段故事只能交换一段故事。”阿蕾娜眨眨眼睛，“你选哪个？”  
“他遇见我之前的故事。”舒城毫不犹豫。  
阿蕾娜满意地笑起来。  
“他是个很有能力的人，这个城市是他的，全部都是。当然，曾经是，现在不是了。”阿蕾娜说，“他也是个很得人心的人，他的属下都对他非常忠诚，比如我们。”  
“可是黑蝙蝠要杀他。”舒城说。  
“我也会杀他。”阿蕾娜说，“这是他教我们的。我们杀他也是忠于他。”  
“你能明白吗？”  
舒城沉默。  
“我只说故事，不讲道理。”阿蕾娜说。  
“老大怎么跟的他我不清楚。我是在酒楼里遇见他，我摔碎了一个客人的古董花瓶，客人要杀我，庄静渊杀了他。老三是政治上站错了队，得罪了利益集团，庄静渊帮他走脱关系，重登青云。老四本就是亡命之徒，被庄静渊拿枪收回来的。他们决斗了大概有上百次。”  
“小庄我不了解，他跟庄静渊跟的最久。”  
“庄野和庄雨经你已经知道了，经文柏你想必也知道。丁翰飞是大学同学。”  
“他是个自制力很强的人，没有风流韵事。”阿蕾娜说，“你算一桩。”  
“更细节的东西，只有庄静渊自己讲给你了。”  
“小庄现在在哪里？”舒城问。  
“这个我不知道。”阿蕾娜说，“真的不知道。”  
“谢谢你。”舒城说。  
“交换而已。”阿蕾娜说。  
舒城告辞。

68.  
戴之远并不想欺骗Alexis。  
一年是他估计的期限。  
如果到时他还活着，他会跟着Alexis离开。  
他私心希望他可以不必活下去，他是个罪人，不配得到任何幸福。  
Alexis可以得到更好的人。  
一年终于过去，戴之远站在烈焰滚滚的海边，看着紫豹子的基业被焚为灰烬。  
那个辉煌的集团购置了最先进的军械，戴之远一步步渗透，一年的血和耻辱，换来了今天的一把灰。  
紫豹子不知去向，戴之远捂住枪战留下的伤口。  
“带我走吧。”戴之远对Alexis说，然后他失去了所有的力气，闭上眼睛。

沙滩的另一角，庄静渊跟舒城告别。  
“我知道你不再相信我了。”庄静渊说，“我去跟我的过去告别，如果我能活着回来，我们重新相遇一次。”  
“那个时候，我的每一句话都是真的。”庄静渊说。  
舒城无法克制自己晕眩的感觉，他竭尽全力拉住庄静渊的手，却什么都抓不住。  
“替我照顾好他。”庄静渊对黑衣人说。  
庄静渊离开了。  
黑蝙蝠、红蒺藜、星条旗、紫豹子，四个人在高楼上等他。  
庄静渊点燃了楼底的火焰。  
“你们懂了吗？”庄静渊回答他们的疑惑，“我只是想毁掉这一切。”  
“没有更多目的了。”庄静渊说，“让你们辛苦猜测，我很抱歉。”  
“你这个疯子。”黑蝙蝠说，“你毁了我。”  
“我的女儿，我的妻子和未降生的孩子，我苦心经营多年的事业。我现在什么都没有了，什么都没有了。”  
“所以你可以选择死。”庄静渊说。  
“我们站在这里，谁都没想活着回去。”星条旗替黑蝙蝠说下去，“你一手救下并提拔了我们，现在你要亲手毁掉我们，为什么？”  
“你们也可以毁掉我，可惜你们没有做到。我非常遗憾。”庄静渊说。  
“你总要给我们一个理由。”紫豹子说，“这栋楼，这个城市，这里的一切。”紫豹子指指这片天地，“不仅是我们的心血，更是你的。这一切都像你的孩子。”  
“对，这个城市是我过去全部的心血，但是我想毁了我的过去。这个理由够吗？”庄静渊说。  
没有人说话。  
大火愈烧愈烈。  
沉默了很久的红蒺藜终于开口，“你爱他，对吗？”  
庄静渊点头，“我当然爱他。”  
“你这个疯子。”红蒺藜突然崩溃地大哭。  
“需要做到这样吗？”红蒺藜说，“你不是没有别的方法。”  
“没有更好的方法了。”庄静渊说，“我为了我的事业放弃过他，现在我为了他放弃所有的事业。这是我能想到的唯一的方法。”  
黑蝙蝠、星条旗和紫豹子不敢相信他们刚刚听到的一切。  
“你们不要惊讶。我是个疯子，真正的疯子。”庄静渊举起右手细细看掌心的纹路，“这是我骨血里的东西，你们一直没发现而已。”  
“舒城不会喜欢你证明的方式。”红蒺藜说。  
“但他会相信我。”庄静渊说。  
大火已经逼近，庄静渊拿起他的枪，“四对一，你们赢面很大的，来吧。”  
“赢的人会被直升机接走，活下去。”  
直升机的隆隆声已经接近。  
电光火石之间，一阵枪响。  
庄静渊惊愕地抬头，舒城从飞机上向他伸出手。  
“你的命是我的。”舒城说，“很久以前就是我的，你无权处理他。”  
“拉住我。”舒城命令他。  
庄静渊爬上直升机。  
“我找到了小庄，”舒城解答他的疑惑，“你不能一个人安排所有事。”  
“我杀了小庄。”舒城说。  
“我也会杀他。”庄静渊说。  
庄静渊抬起舒城的手臂，上边有深深的刀痕，舒城通过这种方式抵抗庄静渊喂给他的安眠药剂。  
庄静渊蹲下来亲吻舒城的手臂。

经文柏在火焰的大楼里寻找孙小姐，漂亮男人被红蒺藜带到这里，孙小姐抱着孩子追到这里。  
浓烟滚滚，什么也看不到。  
最后时刻，经文柏跑出大楼，本市最宏伟的高楼在烈火中倾毁。  
那个好女人，那个孩子，那个男人一起被大火吞噬。  
和他们一起毁灭的还有这个城市最邪恶的部分。  
但一切远没有结束。  
罪恶像一块块藓，遍布城市每一条街道。  
失去稳定毒品供给的瘾君子呻吟翻滚，贫穷的孩子铤而走险，无能的妇女出卖肉体，浑浑噩噩的青年宣泄暴力。  
一场轮回宣告结束，另一场轮回会不知不觉间展开，终点亦是起点。  
不变的，是兴，百姓苦，亡，百姓苦。  
这场将罪恶连根拔起的大火，烧死了多少无辜之人。  
经文柏看着自己的手，他杀死了多少无辜之人。  
火的尽头，江奇树在等他。  
他抱住江奇树。

end

番外  
“我曾经计划把你锁起来。”舒城说。  
他说话时庄静渊刚刚从他身体里退出来，正是一天中夜色最浓重的时候，漆黑的卧室里只开了一盏暖黄色的壁灯。舒城不着寸缕的身体平躺在暗色的厚重床单上，不做任何抗争地等待庄静渊接下来的动作。  
他突然而至的话语打乱了庄静渊的节奏。  
庄静渊沿着他盆骨向腿根间的缓慢抚摸停止了，另一手拂开舒城的刘海，舒城的眼瞳的颜色比夜色更深。  
“不让你见到任何人，筹划任何事。”舒城说。  
庄静渊静了几秒钟，低下头亲吻那双眼睛。  
手指进入因被造访过一次而湿润滴水的小口，轻轻按压。  
舒城双腿下意识合拢，庄静渊卡开它们，更加深入。  
舒城低声呻吟起来。  
“现在你不用锁着我，我也不会再做任何事了。”庄静渊告诉舒城。  
舒城揽住他的脖子，庄静渊顺势搂住舒城的腰，手指随着动作，在舒城身下的敏感点上摩挲不止。  
舒城在他怀中重新陷入磨人的情欲。  
庄静渊细细亲吻舒城泛红的脸。  
他明白舒城想要做什么。  
他并不确切知道舒城是何时爱上他的，舒城亦懂得伪装，把自己的感情收放在庄静渊察觉不到的角落，偶尔流露分毫。庄静渊无法清晰地辨别和确认。  
之前，他不确定舒城是不是爱他。  
后来，他不确定舒城是不是还愿意爱他。  
舒城在他身边，并不仅仅只是在他身边，庄静渊一直明白。  
舒城和经文柏频繁地联络，舒城收留黑衣人，舒城去找阿蕾娜，舒城甚至找到了小庄。  
庄静渊不清楚舒城都是如何做到的，等他察觉一切的时候，舒城已经织起了一张网，把他牢牢包裹住。  
那种感觉……庄静渊进入到舒城身体里，紧致的甬道潮湿而温暖，庄静渊缓慢动作着。  
危险又甜蜜，庄静渊目光锁住舒城沉入情欲中的脸。  
那场大火之中，庄静渊拉住了舒城伸向他的手。  
坐在直升机上，舒城的枪口稳稳对准了他的心脏。  
庄静渊被舒城铐起来。  
庄静渊带着手铐，用别扭的姿势迎向舒城的枪口，拉着舒城的枪把握着枪的人带到他怀里。  
“我爱你。”庄静渊告诉他，“除了你我不再想要任何东西。”  
舒城盯了他一会儿，庄静渊看不懂他在想什么。  
“你已经什么也没有了，”舒城开口说，“我也不是你的。”  
舒城神色蓦然一凛。  
庄静渊心头收紧，他预感到了什么，一瞬间，铺天盖地的绝望感将他淹没。  
舒城不爱他了。  
他在他身边，只是因为他是警察。  
他迅速前倾，狠狠咬住舒城的嘴唇，不顾一切地亲吻他。  
他知道此刻不如此他便不会再有机会。  
扳机扣动的声响在两具紧贴着的身体间放大。  
庄静渊更深地吻进去，分开舒城柔软的唇瓣，用尽力气吸吮和记忆舒城舌尖的味道。  
如果有下辈子，他会记得再来找他。  
疼痛和死亡却没有降临。  
“原来你也会被骗。”舒城贴着庄静渊的唇讲话，“我的子弹打完了。”  
庄静渊从足够把他吞噬的绝望里缓慢地清醒过来。  
他磕开手铐上的机括，狠狠地箍紧舒城。  
暴雨一般的吻落在舒城脸上。  
“爱我的，是不是？”庄静渊一遍遍问他。  
舒城略显冷淡地观察他，良久，他终于软下来。  
“嗯。”  
庄静渊更用力地抱住他。  
舒城回搂住庄静渊，“这一次，你跟我走。”  
“好啊，去哪里？”庄静渊问。  
“不要问。”舒城说，“跟着我。”  
舒城带着他和黑衣人告别，两个人来到了另一座城市。  
除了彼此，遇到的都是陌生人。  
但是很幸福。  
庄静渊抱紧舒城，舒城累了，闭上眼睡过去。  
这样度过一生便很好。  
庄静渊想。

经文柏握住江奇树的手，带他回到他自己的家。  
孙小姐的痕迹随处可见，江奇树眼神闪了闪。  
经文柏拿起一把枪，一根根合拢江奇树的手指，“握紧他，等我回来。”  
“还没有结束吗？”江奇树问。  
“不会有结束的一天。”经文柏说。  
江奇树沉默下去。  
很快，经文柏回来了。  
带着王大妈。  
王大妈一进门，经文柏立即把门反锁。  
随着扣下的锁匙声，王大妈在江奇树的视线里瞬间敏若秃鹰，邪恶之光在那个普通的妇人眼中燃起。  
江奇树情不自禁地抖了一下。  
经文柏一肘击昏了王大妈。  
“开枪。”经文柏对江奇树说。  
“她盯我很久了，她是阿蕾娜的人。”经文柏语速很快，“阿蕾娜死了，正是她向上爬的好时机。”  
江奇树不敢置信地看着眼前的一切。  
“江奇树，你现在不杀她，她会害死很多人。”经文柏冷酷地看着江奇树。  
“快点。”经文柏催促着。  
江奇树望了经文柏一眼，“我只想当个普通人。”  
经文柏丝毫没有放松的意思，“你是江家的大少爷，江奇树，你没得选。”  
经文柏拎起椅子朝王大妈头上砸去，瞬间鲜血淋漓。  
王大妈随着疼痛惊醒，尖叫着在地上蠕动。  
她向江奇树投来求救的目光。  
“江小哥……”  
江奇树闭上眼，又不得不睁开。  
“现在开枪。”经文柏命令他。  
江奇树稳住手，瞄准王大妈头部。  
王大妈拼命地向外爬。  
江奇树对枪很陌生，但他知道自己这一枪可以打中，这种直觉由来无端，但江奇树就是知道。  
江奇树抛弃掉自己纷乱的念头，扣下了扳机。  
王大妈背向江奇树惨叫一声，死去了。  
江奇树全身脱力地倒在沙发上。  
浑身发冷。  
经文柏走过来抱紧他。  
“你替我爸爸做事。”江奇树说。  
“不止。”经文柏用自己的体温温暖他，“因为我爱你。”  
江奇树很疲惫，“不是很难。”  
“杀人本就是一瞬间的事情。”经文柏答。  
江奇树却发起抖，全身痉挛。  
“没事的，”经文柏压住他，一遍遍捋着他发抖的身体，“什么事都没有。”  
经文柏打开江奇树身体，“不要想了，不需要想下去。”  
身体的撕裂感盖过了一切，江奇树透过经文柏的背部，看到溅了血的墙壁。  
他知道自己得习惯这一切。  
他用非常拿不上台面的手段在生意上做空了一个合作伙伴，他的合作伙伴刚刚死在了烈焰焚天的大楼上。  
现在他亲手杀死了一个他并不熟识的人。  
这是他必须历经的阶段，无形的杀和有形的杀。  
江奇树知道，这个黑色的利益漩涡总有一天也会吞噬他。  
江奇树闭上眼，抱紧经文柏。  
和这个人一起走下去吧。

大片大片的玫瑰花。  
“你真的好喜欢玫瑰。”戴之远说。  
“我更喜欢你。”Alexis眨眨眼，把戴之远压到落地窗前，欲望像接天的玫瑰，笼得戴之远不能呼吸。  
“不要怕。”Alexis一边褪净戴之远的衣衫一边安慰紧张起来的戴之远，“我的房子很偏僻，不会有人路过。”  
明媚的阳光里，戴之远身体的细节被照的一览无余。  
戴之远羞耻地咬住下唇，Alexis居高临下地望着他，在他胸前投下一片阴影。  
“不要害羞，你很美。”Alexis动作着。  
窗外一群白鸟飞过寂静无人的海滩。  
午后的阳光慵懒而温暖。


	5. 风月

第一章 空怀万字平戎策

天穹是无边际的浓稠黑色，一粒星子不见。天穹下荒野辽阔，野草横生到尽头，一片萧杀之气。  
远处及人高的野草堆里，有只手电筒滚在地上，撑出一角弱光。  
光里，一个俊秀的青年鼻梁上夹了一副单片眼镜，手着胶皮手套，手上两把刀具，正在剖挖一人胸腹。  
向来只听得到见长风声的寂静野原，这夜断续响起惨厉的呼叫声。  
血黏黏的人体组织透过有放大功能的单片镜逼到眼前，厉轻愁用刀子轻轻划开一个小缝，进而手指抠出小孔，一个用力——血管皮肉撕裂的声音沉涩喑哑，人喊破喉头的声音仿佛刮擦着血。  
只差一点点了，厉轻愁手下有条不紊地动作着。把这人折磨到神志不清，神经里的防卫意识再退一层，该说的话就都说出来了。  
周鸿风是个老狐狸，屡屡甩脱他手下的人，逼得他只能亲自出马，一路追到这片鬼影都不见一个的荒郊野地。周鸿风对自己也够狠，看到他直接吞了毒，要不是厉轻愁手快先破了他的肠胃，他怕是活不到现在。活的周鸿风比死的有用，厉轻愁怎么会让他不说出点东西来就死了。可惜此地条件不够，只能用他随身携带的简单刀具尽量多套出点东西。  
周鸿风是条好汉，初始咬着牙关把厉轻愁骂了个狗血淋头。周鸿风是个文化人，又带过兵跟底下人混过，腌臜词儿文绉绉地变着花样骂出来，让厉轻愁听了点儿新鲜。后来力气弱了，又开始跟厉轻愁晓之以理，厉轻愁听着更新鲜。都说共党搞赤化的本事一流，这人念起家国理想来也确实不坏，听得他都有几分动容，只能手上更卖力地伺候他。  
周鸿风这么一个有骨气的志士，埋伏在宋先生身边伏低做小多年，见了厉轻愁亦是点头哈腰十分巴结，想必日子过得非常憋屈，让其死前一吐真实念头发泄一下心中怨气，也算自己做了件好事。厉轻愁想着，刀子最后动了动，将耳朵凑近去，温声细语问了点问题。周鸿风自我意志已去了八成，到了问什么答什么的状态，把他知道的共产党电台和地下交通线抖漏了个干净，厉轻愁凝神听着，直到再问不出什么，一刀给了他个痛快。  
周鸿风意识不清时误把他认做了同志，死前执拗地握住他手指，气若游丝地交待了他最后一句：  
“举国沦丧，匹夫有责，匹夫……有责……”  
举国沦丧啊……  
厉轻愁脱掉沾满血的手套和刀具，收在箱子里，天色将明，荒原的尽头可以看见隐隐曙光。  
厉轻愁借着微明的光拿出地图细看，这里，离叶辞柯镇守的地方不远了。  
他划了一根火柴点了脚下血肉模糊的尸体，辨出方向便离开了。  
在他身后，火势渐大，失去生命气息的肉块在烈烈火焰中扭曲。

厉轻愁站在山岗上，轻轻擦去昨夜镜片上沾的血点，焦距微调后，镜片里的人影在眼前清晰起来。很久未见，那个人还是老样子，旧军装严丝合缝地穿在身上，人站得标枪般笔直。讲话时神情严肃，眉目飞扬，似乎对前途充满昂扬的信心。  
厉轻愁细读着他唇语，对着那开合的绯色唇瓣忍不住地心猿意马。  
叶辞柯虽是个带兵打仗的，却生了个风流的好相貌，肤如白雪，眉如鸦翅，色如春花。现下军装裹得严实，极好地勾勒出纤细的腰身和一双长腿，两只白手套一尘不染，禁欲感给弄出十分。看得厉轻愁心尖上一阵阵发烫，口间唾液横溢。  
他初见这位叶将军时就起了色心，这些年来使尽了各种花样手段，可惜这位美人凌厉得很，从没给过他好脸色。之前厉轻愁忌惮他是宋先生手底下的三星上将军，权重功高，不敢做出格的事，现在嘛……一缕令人发寒的笑意在厉轻愁嘴角一闪而过。  
镜片里的青年将军丝毫没察觉那道射向他的邪邪精光，他扫了一眼他的士兵，继续说下去：“吾辈生今日之中国，山河破碎、黎民饥寒。中国军人当负刺于心，枕冰卧雪，时刻警醒。纵然此时烽火未及身，吾辈仍需不辍刀枪，有朝一日定以日寇之血，告慰我千里疆土，百万忠魂……”  
底下的士兵们军阵齐整，皆屏气凝神地听他们的长官训话。任何人都可一眼看出，这是支训练有素、气势很强的队伍。  
一队老弱病残，鸡鸣狗盗的残兵不过半月就被他带成了这个样子，叶辞柯倒是对得起他在外头的名声，镜片后的厉轻愁噙出一丝笑，但是有什么用呢？  
那群当兵的看不出，却瞒不过他的眼睛：叶辞柯飞扬眉角下暗藏着浓浓的忧虑，像层淡薄的雾气般紧紧裹住他。那种忧虑缥缈无形，却万分沉重地压着他。  
一把被弃置的剑，再锋利又有何用？  
有朝一日？哪个有朝一日？叶辞柯比任何人都清楚这是句没着落的空话。  
叶辞柯，和这群叶辞柯一点点凑起来的乌合之众，怕是一辈子都要烂在这里了。  
厉轻愁最后嗤笑了一声，像道鬼影一样消失了。

厉轻愁办完自己的事情，轻而易举潜进了叶辞柯的房间。不大，家具只有一张床、一张桌子和一张椅子，找不到角落暂藏。  
被自己叨扰过那么多回，叶辞柯现在也学乖了，厉轻愁想。  
于是厉轻愁干脆大喇喇坐在椅子上，把玩着叶辞柯的饮具等他回来。  
茶壶上的梅花一看就是叶辞柯亲手画的，非常别致的几朵小花，色彩淡远，清气可闻。叶辞柯这个人是不怕苦和粗糙的，但不管落到哪步田地，这人总能想出办法给自己的生活添点情趣。读过书的人，和从小在土堆里滚出来的人，就是有这点不一样。  
厉轻愁把叶辞柯那只茶杯放到唇边，眯了眯眼睛。  
此时门轻轻动了一下，没有打开。  
门外的人已经察觉到了门里有人，厉轻愁想着，眼睛又眯起一分。  
门打开的瞬间，厉轻愁将手中的茶杯旋转，舌尖轻轻舔了一下茶杯的杯沿。  
叶辞柯当然看见了他这个动作，眼底浮现出无尽的厌恶之色，一道隐含着杀意的冷光倏忽一闪，像道闪电一样钻进厉轻愁心里。  
弄得厉轻愁心底直发痒，愉悦得简直要哼起小调。  
他就喜欢叶辞柯这种万般看不上他、万般想杀了他，又拿他毫无办法的模样。  
“叶司令最近过得可还好？”厉轻愁愉快地问。  
叶辞柯没答话，像是在说他何必明知故问。  
厉轻愁看他神情，知道叶辞柯必然又把所有的账目尽数算在了他头上。叶辞柯心里他就是一条整天在宋先面前搬弄是非的狗，他会走到今天这步都是他厉轻愁这个小人谗言污蔑的结果。  
叶辞柯率军跟日军死战月余，拼死拿下了云州这座战略重镇。那一仗敌我力量悬殊，虽是拿下了一城，但这一仗仍是打得叶辞柯一脉损失惨重，叶辞柯满心期望宋先生能论功行赏，划给他点补给，结果还没等队伍修整好，先等来一纸调令革去了他手中所有军权，把他扔到这个深山老林里打野兽。叶辞柯满心愤懑不解自不必说。宋先生给的说法是日军神出鬼没，后方需要人手云云。实际什么情况大家心知肚明，鬼子再神出鬼没也不会跑来这种地方打游击，叶辞柯这是被弃用了，碍于以前立的功才没把军衔也革去罢了。一个三星上将军，刚打完胜仗就成了弃子，这中间的门道，确实只有他厉轻愁最清楚。  
“赠共军子弹一百二十万发，手榴弹三十万颗，医药用品三千车。”厉轻愁声音不高，却字字清晰，这都是明文记录在案的，你觉得要在宋先生心里定你‘通共’的罪名，还需要我再递交什么材料吗？”厉轻愁抓准节奏顿了一下，颇有感情地望着叶辞柯，“我承认我当时飞去云州是在调查你，但并没有存着害你的心思。我交给宋先生的材料，可是用来保护你的。”厉轻愁说完，又亲了亲手中的茶杯，眼中的感情转做了幽幽的欲望。  
叶辞柯眼中果然又流露出了对他那压都压不住的厌恶。  
厉轻愁很清楚他说的话叶辞柯一个字都不信。叶辞柯的权力是一枪一弹真刀真枪拼出来的，打心眼儿里瞧不上厉轻愁这种靠搜罗情报和恐怖活动爬上来的特务——狗只会竖着鼻子盯梢和鼓着嗓子乱吠，于救国救民的大业全无用处，当然更不会帮他。  
厉轻愁对叶辞柯的心思门儿清，却并不在意，反正他真的就是条狗。  
给宋先生当狗没什么不好，厉轻愁无所谓地想，叶辞柯的同僚们见了他可都是要赏他几分狗面好生巴结的。  
只有叶辞柯这种政治头脑天真到可笑的人，才会以为只要能打胜仗，别的尽数可以不管。要知道，宋先生要的可不只是胜仗，宋先生要的是整个国家，日本人要打，共产党更要打。军权是国之重器，宋先生交出去的时候必然要好好掂量一番。能打胜仗的将军固然好，但只懂得打胜仗的将军却未必堪用。  
叶辞柯摸不透这层意思，沦落到这一步他怪不到任何人，只能怪他自己和这个世道。  
厉轻愁透过单片镜很是陶醉地欣赏叶辞柯的表情，那人乌亮的双眼刀子般钉住他，嘴唇抿得极紧，厉轻愁不能不回忆起刚刚他看他说话的模样：张合的红唇间可窥见湿润的樱色舌尖，随着咬字吐气的变化在双唇张出的小口里进退，舌头带起的透明丝线依稀可见……厉轻愁身上一阵燥热，这么多年只能看不能吃，他现在光是看着叶辞柯就能硬。  
忍到今天也算自己脾气好了，厉轻愁想，以前弄不得他，不说明现在也弄不得。围着打了这么久的转，今天该是收网的时候。想着，厉轻愁微微笑了一下，站起身来，摘下他的单片镜，迈开长腿靠近叶辞柯。  
叶辞柯随着他的靠近微抬起头直视他，没有退开。  
“少将军，我知道你想要什么，我倒是不介意帮你说上句话。”厉轻愁施施然拉起了收网的第一根线，“但我不喜欢白白替人跑腿，总要讨点报酬。”  
说完，厉轻愁低头去寻叶辞柯嘴唇。  
叶辞柯迅速偏头躲过厉轻愁轻飘飘的追逐，语气里尽是厌恶，“你让我恶心。”  
我本来就恶心，厉轻愁想，他料得到这个结果，丝毫不恼，“我怎么会不清楚您一直恶心我恶心得要命。”厉轻愁拿出他惯使的无赖气，“可破碎的山河在等您呢，陈成义那种人是顶不了什么气候的。”说着，厉轻愁嘴唇轻轻蹭起叶辞柯脸侧的皮肤。  
叶辞柯没有再退，厉轻愁心里一动。  
叶辞柯就在他眼睛下面狠狠地皱起了眉头，语气里一片凄凉，“此时此刻中原腹地正一寸寸沦陷，宋先生不信我却相信你，”叶辞柯的瞳孔缩起来，“信你这种人。”  
厉轻愁嘴唇贴着叶辞柯耳后的皮肤上下移动，此时叶辞柯似乎任他为所欲为了，“我才知道在你心里我还算个人。”  
叶辞柯轻轻合上了眼，语气透着一种深重的无奈，“你能帮我什么？”  
听到这话厉轻愁心里万分诧异，他搞情报出身，看人是他当家的饭碗，所以他很清楚叶辞柯这个神情和这句话意味着什么——叶辞柯今天这是准备把自己给他了。  
厉轻愁根本没料到事情会这么顺利，他这才拉起他天网的第一根线，他这话不过是随便讲来哄哄叶辞柯的，叶辞柯心里必然是清楚的。这么快就范，不正常。  
不过厉轻愁稍微一琢磨也便明白过来，叶辞柯已然是个沉底的人，抓住根浮木也是好的。权利的世界，他的旧友旧将们哪里敢帮他，一顶通共的帽子扣下来，半辈子头悬马上的仗就算白打了。厉轻愁现在是他唯一能找到的浮木，所以明知这根浮木上涂着毒，明知抓住这根浮木很可能会让他死得更快，他也要豁出去搏一搏。  
他是个军人，举国沦丧的时候，他怎么能烂在这个深山野林里。  
想通了这一层，厉轻愁心中简直要放声大笑，叶辞柯是个有理想的人，有理想的人都很有自我牺牲精神。厉轻愁没有理想，所以他很乐于做个成全他人理想的掠夺者。  
“我总是乐于帮你的。”厉轻愁说这话时很像个人。  
但话音刚落，厉轻愁便变成了一条发情的公狗，他眼中压抑许久的欲光以爆炸般的气势炸开了，他毫不客气地扣住叶辞柯下巴，将自己的舌头送进去翻搅。  
叶辞柯下意识后退，但他被厉轻愁狠狠扣在怀里，半点反抗不得。  
厉轻愁身上的火铺天盖地地烧着他，他已经没有后悔的余地。

叶辞柯去了衣衫就像个雪攒成的人，肌骨玲珑，一身漠漠的清气。苍白凉薄的身子被厉轻愁迫在怀里，叶辞柯微偏着头任厉轻愁动作，既已答应了把自己给他，纵然心底被落在身上的吻和爱抚恶心成什么样子，他都不会再反抗。他只是微微合着眼睫，在无声息的黑暗里纵容和苦捱着这场漫长又缠绵的索取和侵犯。  
厉轻愁就像条急躁的狗，火热的舌头和手掌在他完全裸露的身体上反复扫荡，他的心被海盐般的咸苦味儿浸着，身体却不受控地热起来。  
欢好这种事不是苦捱得过的。  
厉轻愁带起的情欲如春雨般细密而连绵地湿润着他疏于情事的身体，他无力地伏在厉轻愁怀里，头枕在厉轻愁肩膀上，厉轻愁只用手指就把他折磨得十分不堪。叶辞柯用力咬住下唇，闭着双眼艰难地忍耐着厉轻愁带给他的刺激，那些一波比一波磨人的销魂感觉扼住了他，他害怕自己真的会喊出声来。  
厉轻愁闲着的一只手一下一下抚摸他的唇瓣，像一个来自刽子手的虚伪安慰。  
叶辞柯拼了命地想一些别的事情来挣脱情欲的蛊惑，但从下身的泉眼里汩汩流出的蚀骨欲望淹没了他，他像个溺水的人，渴望着冰凉的空气。终于，他再也忍耐不住，双唇分开一个小口，细细的低哼漏出来。  
那种声音像来自一个完全陌生的人，叶辞柯身体随着厉轻愁的手指战栗着，不自禁扬起了头，下身随着动作更用力地咬住了厉轻愁动作着的手指。  
厉轻愁在他耳边低低地笑出声，“答应给我之前，知道自己的身体这么渴望和享受被男人操吗？”  
叶辞柯环在厉轻愁肩上的手指猛然握紧了，指甲扣进掌心，然而身下的蚀骨滋味盖过了这种疼痛，他黏而缓的喘息声依然不能停歇。叶辞柯死死闭住眼睛，不知道该如何面对这样的自己。  
厉轻愁被他喘得腹中热流滚滚，胯间的物事更加坚硬地抵上去。  
厉轻愁欣赏着叶辞柯在他怀里无可奈何又不胜欲潮的情态，将阳具抵上了叶辞柯身下已被手指开发过的小口。叶辞柯在他怀里丝丝地颤着，这个平时锋利如剑的将军，此刻居然有几分楚楚可怜。  
厉轻愁知道自己的东西对叶辞柯来说会很吃力，上次他的狗家伙差点没把一个女学生弄死，叶辞柯下面第一次被男人用，估计更是痛苦得不可想象。  
不过反正叶将军能忍，厉轻愁想，他倒也不必留情。  
想罢，不再犹豫，一个用力把自己的滚烫巨物送了进去。  
叶辞柯被他扣在怀里，被那又大又热的异物彻底弄垮了，他又痛又煎熬地仰起脸，再也克制不住呻吟，黏腻痛苦的“啊”声连成一片，把厉轻愁刺激得更加血脉偾张。叶辞柯分开的水润双唇间粘起丝连的水线，双颊被蒸的嫣红一片，雪白的身子现在一片粉嫩，身体被钉在厉轻愁胯间瑟瑟抖动，像朵被风徐徐催开的出水芙蓉。  
真是太漂亮了，厉轻愁想。  
就像女人会被性事滋润，男人被侮弄的时候身上也会现出奇异的美感，这种美感足够让一个人变成一条疯狗，让一条疯狗更加疯。厉轻愁加大了开拓的力度，体内欲火进一步沸乱。  
叶辞柯被他牢牢扣住，下身跟着激烈的顶弄颤抖，泪沾在浓密的睫毛上，迷乱了的双眼看过来，也不知是恨他还是要他。  
或许两者都有，厉轻愁毫不客气地捅得更深，叶辞柯又喊了一声，双眸间泛起一层薄薄水雾。他咬住了莹润朱唇，在厉轻愁滚烫又野蛮的挞伐下辛苦地承受着。  
血出来了。  
厉轻愁就着血的润滑更加粗暴蛮干，他就是要从叶辞柯身上攫取快乐，这具漂亮得不成样子的身体又紧又热，又湿又软，他只想无尽头地要下去。  
他色魔的名号向来传得响亮，玩过的女人也不计其数，女学生、女特务、女明星，名门闺秀、小家碧玉、风尘舞女，甚至乡野村妇，他什么样的人没见过、没玩过。  
但没一个人能让他激动成这样，灵魂深处一股子他压都压不住的疯劲儿，连他自己都被这股磅礴的情欲震慑了：他也许真的是条狗而不是个人，否则生而为人的自控力为何像从没在他身上存在过。  
他把叶辞柯死死压在自己的东西上，叶辞柯受得住也罢，受不住也罢，都要受着。  
叶辞柯被他逼得像条离了水的鱼，在他怀里痛苦地战栗和挣扎。咬得血红湿润的唇瓣不住的张张合合，无比难过的呻吟压抑不住地一声高过一声，全身薄汗漓漓，他那副情难自已又痛苦难当的模样极大地满足了厉轻愁。厉轻愁握住他的腰一个用力，泄在了叶辞柯身体里。  
叶辞柯在他怀里颓然地垂下头，似终于得到了解脱。  
厉轻愁从他身体里退出来，不等叶辞柯舒口气，又倾身压了上去，刚释放了一次的阳具现在又立起来，紫森森分外可怖。  
叶辞柯被厉轻愁滚烫的肉体压着，大腿不能控制地抖。  
“这才到哪里？还早得很。”厉轻愁顶开叶辞柯血和精液乱流的白腻腿间，粗暴地再次插进去。  
叶辞柯被动地大张开双腿，随着厉轻愁的撞击整个人陷进床板里，生理性泪水沿着已泛出朱色的眼角滴滴地流，喊叫声早就止不住。  
从正面上一个人的居高临下大大激发了厉轻愁的成就感，他一边享受叶辞柯滚烫温软的身体一边看着叶辞柯的脸：叶辞柯和他上过的所有人都不一样，叶辞柯是正正经经领子上三颗星的上将军，是烽火狼烟里杀出来的青年俊杰，是这个国家最锋利的刀。厉轻愁像一条狗一样在污泥里跪着爬的时候就见过他，雪亮亮的像把当风而立的剑。他这种肮脏不堪的低贱东西，多看他一眼都是折辱了他。  
现在呢？  
立过再多功也没用，还不是要乖乖躺在床上被他糟蹋。  
厉轻愁心里升腾起无穷带着恶意的愉悦，他低下头啃咬叶辞柯的唇瓣，贴着叶辞柯的唇低声细语，“被狗操射的感觉爽不爽，我的将军？”  
不待他回答，厉轻愁伸出舌头去他的唇齿间翻搅，吸取叶辞柯唾液的同时把自己的口水喂进去，“恶心吗，恶心得很是不是？”  
叶辞柯被他死死扣着，上面和下面都只能吃力地吞咽厉轻愁的东西，他的身体被一股股的激流弄得一阵阵翻腾，舌尖被厉轻愁勾起来狠狠吸着堵着，他什么话都说不出来，只能呜咽着挣扎。  
亲够了，厉轻愁低眼对上叶辞柯烟水朦胧的眼睛。  
那双透水的眸子里，近乎悲凉的屈辱和绝望，隔着情欲的薄雾直凉到厉轻愁心底深处。  
厉轻愁心头猛然一震，当年几乎人人都觉得他下贱，但当年叶辞柯并不在那个人人里面。  
他无法释怀的怨气不该发泄在这个人身上。  
一点怜惜之意升起，下身的动作不自觉放缓。  
叶辞柯随着他缓下来的节奏闭上了眼。  
厉轻愁低下头安慰性质地蹭了蹭叶辞柯的唇。  
片刻的缠绵。  
片刻而已。  
随着心头融出点滴暖意，厉轻愁悚然惊觉，吓出一身冷汗。当即割断了心头不由自主蹿升的温柔。  
色是刮骨钢刀，情动时分是最危险的时刻。  
他刚刚居然有点痴了。  
一惊之下，厉轻愁终于想起了自己此行的目的，他缓缓动作着，压下失态的惶惶，开始拿捏彼此间情欲的分寸。他一下下顶弄叶辞柯的敏感点，用技巧让叶辞柯软化在这温吞情欲里。  
施虐的铁杵一步步温和下去，叶辞柯终于可以暂且放松，他意识渐渐昏沉。  
“你知不知道我是什么时候爱上你的，”厉轻愁看时机到了，凑近叶辞柯耳边，“辞柯？”  
情人一般的耳语，厉轻愁第一次单叫叶辞柯的名。  
叶辞柯意识已经迷失在连绵的情欲里，但他迅速捕捉到了这种变化。  
他在蚀骨的欲望里艰难地理出几分理性去分辨厉轻愁接下来的话。  
“民国二十年的时候。”厉轻愁贴着他的耳垂说话，声线发黏，温热的气息钻进叶辞柯耳朵里。  
“那年你身上真正开始有了杀性，屠灭共党的时候仿佛一柄淬火的薄锋。”厉轻愁慢声细语地说着，“宋先生的理念你当年很是认同的吧，辞柯？”

第二章 锋刃尖上变诈多


	6. 海洋与河流之间

海洋与河流之间

1.  
长宁是一个北方小城，气候干燥，尘土飞扬，水泥色的平房整齐地排列，邻里关系并不过分亲密。人们有着不多不少的钱，过着普普通通的日子。  
K来到长宁时刚刚三岁。当年他还不叫做K，当年K有个L打头的名字。后来K又有了很多个名字。名字或许不是重要的事情，名字只是一个代号，但名字的更换多少意味着生活中发生了某种变化。  
K二十岁之前有过很多个名字，也就是说，K二十岁之前一直动荡地生活着。  
三岁的、还叫做L的K来到长宁，在人影稀落的车站看到爷爷。  
爷爷头发花白，双目浑浊，嘴唇紧紧抿着，脸上布满深邃的沟壑。  
K跟着爷爷走过飘飞着尘土的马路，经过长长巷道里一户户紧闭的大门，来到一间水泥色的屋子。在那里他见到了同样头发花白的奶奶。奶奶是和蔼的老人，童年的K乍然被丢到完全陌生的环境和人群里，不自觉想同她亲近。她拉住K的手，低低唤K的乳名。水泥色的房子透光不好，阳光从K背后的门照进来，奶奶在微尘般的光里像塌败的寺庙里安静的佛像。  
K十岁之前同这两位老人一同生活。  
K生活在南方，听不懂长宁的土语。长宁的孩子亦听不懂他软软的南方话。  
K为了交朋友做过些孩子式的天真努力，但顺畅的沟通始终都是融入群体的前提。K做得不够好，虽然那不能算作K的过错。  
三岁的K尚不懂得，一个人玩玩具，一个人长久地看向窗外人群，自己同自己讲话时那花儿凋落一般的心情，叫做寂寞。  
爷爷和奶奶是非常安静的人，他们几乎不交谈，头永远低垂着。生活朴素，玩具小汽车对K来讲是奢侈的东西。  
长大后K才模模糊糊地明白那是旧时代的苦难给他们烙上的印记，在六十年代，在K出生的二十年前，爷爷奶奶经历过一场不讲道理的掠夺和侮辱，从此爷爷奶奶永远垂下了他们的头。畏惧刻在每一条跳动的经脉里，从此屈辱而小心翼翼地生活着。自由的言论和物质的享受对爷爷奶奶都是危险的信号。  
K在这样安静朴素的氛围里寂寞地成长着。

某天，一道阴影悄然笼罩住长宁这座北方小城。  
一个飘忽来去的杀人魔鬼埋伏在长宁，无数美丽的女孩突然惨死。年轻生命遗落的残躯恐怖地陈列，警察们团团乱转，束手无策。渐渐地，各家的门锁一层严过一层，夜里只听得到呼呼风声。  
长宁这座安静的小城，夜晚再也无人敢独自出行。  
K经历过一个漆黑的雨夜。  
K在幼儿园呆到空寂无人，老师忘记了他，爷爷奶奶始终没有来。  
时针指向十点，空空荡荡的幼儿园里回响着古旧的钟声，在风雨声里空旷辽远。  
幼儿园每一处黑暗的角落都像魔鬼藏匿的暗影。  
K望着眼前不见星辰的暗夜，逼自己踏进前方的风雨里。  
漆黑的、空无一人的街道、背后仿佛有魔鬼如影随形。  
一道银亮的闪电劈过，把街道照得霎时惨白，K一路狂奔，不敢回头，他害怕身后有魔鬼挥舞的刀光。  
后来K忘记了爷爷奶奶为什么没有来。  
但他始终没能忘记那个魔鬼追逐的风雨夜。

这是K在长宁的记忆。

2.  
K十岁后换了一个W打头的名字，随母亲在地球另一边安了家。  
那是比长宁更北的国度，有雪和呼啸的风。  
空气很干净，晚上可以看到璀璨的银河。  
母亲是坚强的女人，在K面前表现得坚不可摧。但K能察觉到母亲灵魂深处悄然碎裂的窸窣声。  
相依为命的两个人很难彼此隐瞒。K窥探到母亲在不经意间泄露的脆弱和惶然。母亲日渐拉紧的神经质通过她舒展不开的眉头，频频重复的词汇和深夜压抑的哭泣声，刻进K心底最深的地方。  
K开始忧虑生存，开始恐惧自己会让母亲失望。母亲的失望是种足够将人连根摧毁的力量。  
K梦见自己童年的雨夜，身前身后皆是黑暗的深渊，他在欺人的风雨里一路狂奔。  
醒来是北国冷白光亮的停雪清晨。  
K拼命学习异国的语言，尝试融入集体，努力自食其力。  
K在十岁出头的年纪，在别的孩子还无忧无虑的年纪，竭尽全力把自己打磨成一个男人。  
K偶尔会思考父亲的模样，父亲的影子模模糊糊地站在那里，K希望和父亲进行一场男人之间的对话，得到一些有关人生的答案，但K想象不出一个父亲会如何回答。于是K去寻找书籍，从打印的铅字里寻找教诲和指导。  
K曾陷入无法排遣的情绪里，压力如四面挺立的墙壁，密不透风地围堵住他，他陷在墙里，无法呼吸。一个午夜，他算好时差，悄悄溜出去给父亲打电话。他的惶惑痛苦不能让母亲听到，母亲纤弱的肩膀再承担不起更多。K在冰天雪地的电话亭里呵着双手，紧张、兴奋、期待地拨通了那个珍藏的号码。长久的嘟嘟声响过，接听的是一个女人。电话那头隐隐听到父亲的声音和孩童的咿呀声。K扣上了电话。  
K在电话亭里沉默了很久，父亲有了另一个温暖的家，父亲的家里没有他和母亲。家是完全隔绝外人的私人领域，家的意义是不同的。  
K觉得冷，他紧了紧围巾，沿着来时的脚印回到他和母亲的家。他没有再打过那个号码，是他主动拒绝了父亲，不是父亲拒绝了他。  
他只有母亲，和自己，  
K把自己无法宣泄的情绪交给了篮球。  
篮球是救赎一般的存在。  
帮助他度过寂寞的时光，帮助他融入人群。  
也帮助他飞起来。  
午后阳光温暖，K跳起来，像飞一样，将篮球在Mike头顶扣进篮筐。漆黑的发尖随着高高跳起的身形在阳光下一闪一闪，落地之后，K迅速转身跑到合适的位置，组织下一波进攻。  
金发少年爬起来，揉了揉腰，伸开手臂欺上他。  
少年心性，被人在头顶盖了帽子，金发少年发誓要盖回来。橘色的皮球在两队人马间来往，彼此间的愤怒随着肢体的拉扯和比分的胶着逐渐升温。  
Mike和他的朋友像一道道墙围堵住K。  
K沉默着，皮球在手掌间起落，他轻轻咬住下唇，发誓要跟Mike拼到底。  
一定要争口气，K想，倔强地穿过面前林立的人墙。  
结束的哨音定格在K的最后一个灌篮，高高飞起的K像一只自由舒展的鸟。  
他赢了。  
落地后，暴雨般的拳头落到K身上。  
Mike高傲地站在一边，看着自己的伙伴围住那个黑发黑眸的亚裔少年。  
一个亚洲人，懦弱的、胆小怕事的、好欺负的、身体单薄的亚洲人，Mike的蓝眼睛里燃烧着怒气冲冲的小火苗，在赛场上侮辱了他们。  
白种少年的自尊心受到了挑衅。  
少年们只懂得通过拳头宣泄愤怒。  
K跌倒在路边的污水里，他扬着脸，双眼盯住天空，屈起手臂护住要害，然后沉默而倔强地、丝毫不反抗地承受着少年们的踢打。  
K的身体随着身上的拳脚颤抖，他漆黑灼亮的眼睛始终看向天空，天空蓝而高远。  
直到Mike喊停。  
少年们散去，Mike走到K身边，居高临下地看着躺在一片污水里的K。  
“只会被动挨打的懦夫，连反抗都不敢。”  
Mike的朋友们哄笑起来。  
K从污水里站起，抱起自己的篮球一瘸一拐地离开。他没有看Mike一眼，也没有讲一个字。  
妈妈不允许K打架，打架是野蛮人的行为。  
走到Mike看不到的地方，K倚着墙壁坐下。  
K检查自己肮脏的衣服和身上的淤青，思考要怎样向妈妈撒谎。  
身上的疼痛比起怎样骗过妈妈，显得丝毫不重要。  
但怎样才能骗过妈妈？  
K抱着篮球，无助地垂下头，刘海遮住微微湿润的眼睛。

妈妈心痛的眼神是比身上的伤口更令K疼痛的事情。  
K在妈妈面前站着，十二岁的男孩子已经长得很高，比妈妈高，他把妈妈揽在自己肩上，忍耐着身上阵阵的痛感，低声安慰她不要哭泣。  
K不认为自己做错了任何事，他必须要赢，他不能退让，他不该还手。  
但他依然伤害了妈妈。  
K抱住妈妈不停地道歉，他开始意识到并不是所有的事情都有正确的答案，在某些路口处，他面对的所有道路都通往错误的方向。

3.  
K又遇到Mike，Mike金色的头发在阳光下像雪一样耀眼，他倚在墙上，百无聊赖地四处乱看，直到看到K。  
K挺直了身体，两个人沉默地对峙着。  
是Mike先笑起来。  
那是种很有感染力的友善笑容，Mike在人群中向来极有领导力，擅长笼络人心。  
Mike向K跑过来，湛蓝色的眼睛闪着真诚的光，“上次是我的错，对不起。”  
“我们可以再进行一场友好的比赛。”  
Mike把篮球扔过来，K本能地接过来，顺手拍打了几下。  
Mike露出灿烂又可爱的笑容。  
K沉默着，转身走向街边的篮球架。  
Mike不任性冲动的时候是个讨人喜欢的对手，K打球打得很开心。  
结束后，K背上书包，走上回家的路。  
Mike在他身后叫住他，“下次要不要再一起玩。”  
K回过身，对Mike点了点头。  
Mike露出一个大大的开心笑容。  
男孩子之间的战争很容易在突然间爆发成灾，也很容易翻过去。  
K和Mike变成了朋友，Mike有很多朋友，于是K也有了一些朋友。  
Mike喜欢笑，喜欢讲笑话，喜欢谈论酒精和女人，那时候的K不喜欢说话，他安静地坐在Mike身边，听到有趣的地方就抿起嘴角笑一下，听到过分的言论就微皱起眉。K不谈论别人，也不谈论自己。他很有分寸和礼数地坐在人群里，距离不远不近。  
Mike开玩笑说K就像个害羞的小姑娘。  
K默默地生气，然后在篮球上讨回来。  
K打球时很有气势，像一道黑色的飓风，把Mike打得没脾气，Mike耍赖地坐在地上，哎呦呦地指责K太过分了。  
于是大家都笑Mike乱出洋相。  
Mike不在意地站起来，面对K露出温和的笑意。  
Mike跟K一起回家，Mike似乎是无意地提到K好像不喜欢跟大家聊自己的事情，K心里有一道界限，K和同龄的男孩子都不太一样。  
K默默地听着，并不反驳。  
Mike又说K这样，在其他孩子看来是非常拘谨的。  
K低声说我并不像你一样擅长和人相处。  
Mike就笑起来，闲闲地看着天空上团团的云朵，慢悠悠地说K这样也没什么不好，我擅长和你相处就好了。  
K心里一直是非常感谢Mike的。

4.  
K十四岁的时候孤身一人回到地球另一边的南国，在一所体育学校里打篮球，并换回了L那个名字。  
K离开前跟Mike道别，Mike听到K要离开很久之后有些反常地沉默了。  
后来Mike轻轻靠近K，双手轻轻抬起，一只手覆上K的额头，另一只手覆上K的嘴唇，于是K整张脸只有眼睛还露在外边。  
“我一直觉得你眼睛很好看。”Mike说，“很长时间会看不到，所以现在多看看。”  
K觉得这个动作很别扭，但随他去了。  
Mike的脸一直在贴近他，两个人眼睛对着眼睛。  
Mike的眼睛像天空般湛蓝，那是双很好看的眼睛。  
Mike对着他眨了眨眼睛，长长的睫毛扫到了K的眼皮，于是K也闭了闭眼睛。  
K深色的眼瞳平静无澜，像他一贯的样子，漠漠的远远的，在人群中也仿佛自有结界。  
Mike想起第一次和K相遇时的样子，黑发黑瞳的亚裔少年，很沉默地打球，小小的一个人，肩上却好像背着沉重的东西。打起球来像发着狠一样拼命，总是像道闪电一样出现在Mike想不到的地方，把Mike搞的非常狼狈。Mike当时心里是很烦他的，所以做了过分的事情。  
K被推搡到一片黑色的污水里，身上拳脚相加，脸上很快挂了彩。  
K却始终是很不屑的样子，漆黑的眸子一直盯着天空，并不看他们。  
Mike打赢了，回到家却始终不能入睡。  
少年映着天空的乌亮双眸一直在眼前挥之不去，让他仿佛憋了一口气，又仿佛还有一点别的什么。  
Mike像个跟踪狂一样去寻找K的消息，默默跟在K后边，发现K是个非常孤单的男孩子。  
于是Mike忍不住向他走了过去。  
Mike做好了被揍的准备，K却什么都没有做地接纳了他。  
对于交往，当年的K其实是很笨拙的。  
Mike带K融入自己的朋友圈子，K一直秉持着来自东方的带着距离的教养——这种模样在男孩子间并不讨喜。但朋友们倒是接纳了K。男孩子都有追求强者的本能，K打球打得好，大家都是喜欢他的——K却未必知道。  
关于交往，K一直都是很笨拙的。  
Mike望着K平静的双眼，那双眼睛里倒映着他自己的眼睛，自己的眼睛像天空一样蓝。他秘密地吻了一下自己覆在K唇上的手掌，想象自己是在亲吻K的嘴唇。  
然后Mike笑了一下，K不喜欢谈论自己，但K一直是看着天空的。  
“一路顺风，后会有期。”Mike跟K道别，Mike明白远方是K选择好的路。  
K随意地挥了挥手，K走了。  
他们以后再也没有见面。

5.  
南国岁月是K心里最好的时光。  
非常短暂，却值得一遍遍反复回忆，关于青春和热爱，关于自由和飞翔，关于光荣和梦想。  
不再有任何拘束和茫然，每天做着自己喜欢的事，取得进步，取得荣耀，每一天都绚烂明亮。  
终于穿过了墙壁围堵的迷宫，人生开启了辽阔浩大的新篇章，有无限高远的天空任自高飞。  
K终于变得开朗了一点，真正走进了人群。

6.  
好时光总是倏忽而逝。  
妈妈是传统的人，不认为篮球运动员是稳妥的职业。  
K再一次梦见了童年里那个漆黑的雨夜，他在凌晨最黑的时候惊醒，耳后仿佛有刀光劈过。  
鸟儿的翅膀被淋湿，进而被折断，再也不能飞了。  
K在陷入深眠的室友们安静的呼吸声里压抑地哭泣。  
他不想让妈妈失望。  
有时候，不辜负别人就意味着必须辜负自己，不伤害别人就只能自我伤害。

7.  
K再次回到地球另一边的遥远北国，K回去的时候正有大雪飘落，世界被白茫茫的素净掩埋。  
K紧了紧身上的黑色风衣，呼出白白的蒸汽。  
和南国相比，北国的冬天非常冷。  
这份深入骨髓的冷让K鲜明地意识到，那段美好的岁月已经永远地逝去了。

8.  
K频繁地打球，那是K释放情绪的唯一方式。  
K打球打到精疲力尽，深夜回家看到窗户里暖色的光。  
他理智上知道不该和母亲赌气，却无法逃脱心里那种湿漉漉的悲凉。那年他十六岁，正是坚信自己无所不能的年纪，他觉得他把自己一辈子给毁了。  
他梦见喧哗明亮的赛场，黄色的场地，彩色的人群，他跳起来，橘色的皮球冲着篮筐而去，他在半空中，飞一样的，轻扬的风拂过发端，欢呼声一浪高过一浪。  
然后他醒过来，愣一下，把脸埋进被子里，流出泪来。  
起床后一脸平静地洗漱、吃饭、上学。  
乖巧地和母亲告别。  
K知道他内心的挣扎瞒不过母亲，母亲心里也是难过的。

9.  
K在篮球场上遇到周喻。  
周喻四肢修长，打球舒展，运球传球给人慵懒的感觉。胜负心很淡，不管输赢都能笑得明朗。  
这种不走心的气质，在球场上是很让人恼火的。  
大家拼力一争的胜负，在他却仿佛无所谓的样子，真输了也便罢了，偏偏还能一直赢下去。  
K也觉得这人是太装了。  
K拍打着皮球对上周喻，K把心底积压如沸的所有怒气发泄在手中的球上。  
他才十六岁，他的梦想就死了。  
K生自己的气，也生命运的气。满腔怒火，现在终于找到一个出口，火山喷发般地汹涌而出，滚烫的岩浆烧灼着，再也止不住奔流。  
周喻被他的进攻冲击得左支右绌异常狼狈，K看到周喻眼底一闪而过的讶异。  
K丝毫不停歇地灌篮。  
K迷恋离地跳起的感觉，像飞一样。  
落地的时候他看到周喻嘴角锋利起来的笑容，他的右手拍打着球，“心里有事想发泄？”周喻说，“我不介意陪你玩玩的。”  
K不讲话，他弯下身子，截走了周喻手里的球。  
周喻转过身，眼中聚起晶亮的锋芒。

K和周喻你来我往追逐到很晚，K像疯了一样进攻，把身体里所有的能量倾注进手里的球，不止息的爆发、爆发、再爆发。  
直到K精疲力竭，满头大汗地跌坐在冬日冰冷的篮球场。  
他们打球打了太长的时间，篮球场早已空无一人。喧闹的人群在K未注意到的时候散去了。  
K没有记比分，但K心里是清楚那个结果的。  
周喻依然站立着，闲闲地将球放在指尖旋转，他看着K，说出的每一个字都像一柄尖刀穿透K的心脏：  
“你没有赢。”  
周喻说这话时的态度依然是非常让人讨厌的，似乎打败K是很轻松的事情。  
K大口大口地呼吸，冰冷的空气灌满胸肺，额上带盐的汗水流进眼睛，眼睛有点痛了。  
不管多么不愿意承认，K想，他不止是身体长不到一米九零，他在技术上也面临着重重惊险的困境。  
他在南国打得很好，但南国从来都不是篮球的国度。  
篮球的至高殿堂，离他太遥远太遥远了。  
他清楚这一点，只是一直不肯承认。但是此刻，他似乎不再有继续自我麻痹的理由。  
他已经拼尽了全部的力量，却依然没有赢。  
K变得清醒、进而平静，痛苦不再疯狂地吞噬他，而是变成了幽暗的毒液，缓缓地随着血液的流动蔓延全身，绵密地痛着，但已经可以忍耐下去。  
K低着头，一分一秒地等待抽搐的小腿恢复。  
一分一秒地从内心深处、真正去杀死那个他知道他一生都无法割舍的梦。  
时间渐渐离开了K，他想象自己的一部分已经死去了。

不知过了多久，周喻突然说话了，空旷的街边，他的声音显得冷清，他说我发现今晚的月亮很美。  
K随着他仰起头，高远的天空上一轮又大又圆的白月，静谧，皎洁。  
那确实是难得一见的美丽月亮，K心头涌生了一点咸涩的温柔：生命里最悲伤的时刻依然可以发现美丽的事物，世界是慈悲的。  
周喻给自己点了支烟，眼睛里漾出一点笑意，“今晚的月亮很美，是吗？”  
K坐在白泠泠的月光里答是。  
周喻眯着眼吐了口烟，袅袅的白烟升向深远的夜空，散去了。

10.  
生活又一次进入了新的阶段。  
这一年K十六岁，即将长大成人。他亲手埋葬了他最理想的生活，重新变得迷茫和不知所措。  
这时期的K喜爱街头音乐，把自己打扮得很时尚，努力让自己看起来玩世不恭。谈论女孩子，并尝试交往女生。  
生活热闹忙乱，篮球变成了生活的点缀。  
K偶尔会梦到光芒盛大的篮球赛场，醒来后萌生刹那的怅惘：放弃并没有想象中艰难，时间会带走一切疼痛和不甘心。K不知道自己该感谢时间，还是该憎恨它。  
K觉得自己生活得不赖，却也说不上到底哪里不赖。  
K觉得自己的生活毫无意义，却不清楚去哪里寻找意义。  
浑浑噩噩地随波逐流，明天和今天不会有任何不同。

11.  
入睡前K焦灼地觉得自己不可以这样生活下去，醒来时却只能按照昨天的步调重复死水一般的日子。  
K陷入深深的恐惧之中。  
他害怕自己变得跟周围人没有任何不同：日复一日从事毫无建设性、随时可以被取代的工作，拿着不多不少的钱，品尝着千百年来大同小异的酸甜苦辣。一生眨眼之间过去，一生过得仿佛一天。  
K坐在街边观察行色匆匆的人群，然后他仰起头，看到高远的蓝天。  
K对着如焚的太阳眯起眼睛，金色的阳光洒在他浓长的睫毛上，把他的眼瞳映成金亮的颜色。  
K想起听过的神话故事，渴望飞翔的伊卡洛斯用蜡做了一双翅膀飞向太阳，在接近太阳的无止境的旅途中，蜡做的翅膀融化了，伊卡洛斯自天际坠落。  
K抬起手，阳光穿透指缝，K缓慢地屈起手指，想象自己正在握住太阳。

12.  
K漂洋过海，来到了另一个陌生的国度。  
那种感觉像他童年时站在长宁的火车站，望着来来往往的陌生人，不知道自己会遇见谁，去往何方。  
只是童年他尚可以牵起爷爷的手，如今举目四望，尽是陌生人。  
K随意地扯了扯肩上的背包，他只带了一点点行李。他拿着地图，对照街上的路标，穿过异国的街道寻找属于自己的那条路。

13.  
到达目的地，给母亲去电报平安，电话那头可辨别出依稀哭音。  
K柔声安慰她，阐述自己已是可以对自己负责的成人，希望她能对他抱有信心。  
电话那头却始终不能平复，哭泣声渐至无法隐藏，最后爆发至无法止息的大哭。  
母亲无法接受儿子竟然又选择了一条难测的道路。  
K握紧电话，又松开。  
“我会想你的，妈妈。”  
K扣上了电话。  
她终究是无法阻止他的，她贪求平安稳妥，但他喜欢狂风暴雨，他有他自己定然要去尝试的人生的可能性。  
他让她伤心了，他很抱歉，但他只能抱歉。  
K收拾着行李，脸上的表情有几分漠然。他到了一个崭新的地方，又有了一个新的名字，未来的一切都是未知数。  
K从地球的一头飞到另一头，他有些疲累，他睡了一觉，然后在新一天的阳光里醒来。  
K走到宿舍的阳台上，张开双臂，仰起脸呼吸清晨清新的空气。  
最后他抬起一只手，用指尖碰触太阳的轮廓。

14.  
异国的岁月，仿佛置身于海深深处，沉重的水压挤上来，无法呼吸，日复一日。  
抬头隔着漫漫海水，可以看到海面粼粼的亮光。  
K和周围人一样，在密不透风的厚重海水中拼命向上游，他不知道自己能不能浮出海面，何时能浮出海面，浮出海面时会遇到晴日朗朗，或者愁风苦雨。  
K只是拼命地向上，再向上一点。  
身边不停地有人沉下去，沉下去……

K很少给母亲打电话。  
“团体”给了“家族”以新的定义，与真正的、血缘的家的联系被限制，强制与“团体”经营更亲密的关系。这里的每一个人都是如此。  
但真假的界限是无法突破心的墙壁的，大家依然想方设法、花样频出地试图与他们真正的家人通话。  
K曾在凌晨偶然的清醒中听到电话接通的声音，室友诉说着辛苦，忍不住哽咽，“爸爸，我想回家。”  
寂静的深夜，任何细微的响动都显得嘹亮，电话那头的声音无比清晰地传到K的耳朵里，“努力坚持，无法忍受的时候尽可以回来，爸爸永远支持你。”  
低沉的男性声音显得宽厚、包容和可靠。  
K在半睡半醒间意识混沌地想，原来“父亲”这个人会讲这种句子，讲这种句子时会用这种语气。  
K朦胧间又回到了少时冰天雪地的电话亭，K手中握着电话，听筒中铃声正在嘟嘟地响。K微皱起眉，对这个莫名的梦境露出一个轻蔑的表情，他决然地扣上听筒，踏入亭外的漫天风雪中。  
醒来后K回忆起这个梦，午饭时间逃出宿舍给母亲打电话。  
母亲在电话里讲她换了个小点的房子，屋子里看上去不那么空了。母亲说她结交了新的朋友，即使他不在她身边，她也没有那么孤单了。  
K握紧听筒仔细聆听，进而讲述自己生活里值得喜悦和振奋的事情，他不自觉夸大自己的坚韧、强大和勇敢，许诺母亲一些他自己并不能真正确定的事情。  
母亲在那头的声音似乎有所宽慰。  
K希望能把自己身上那份男性的力量传递给母亲。  
父亲这个词在母亲那里叫做丈夫，母亲是单薄的女子，K离开后，她身边没有那样一个宽厚、包容和可靠的声音。  
这是令K非常自责的事情。

K在异国的第一个生日无人知晓，训练完后的午夜，K拖着疲惫的躯壳回到宿舍，零点将过，K突然记起这即将过去的一天是自己的生日。  
K在训练室和宿舍间漆黑的小路上抬起头仰望，他看到浩瀚的银河，广远地，清亮地布满天际，星光温暖。  
于是K开心起来。

时间不停歇地流逝下去，一年，两年，很多年……  
时间像一个步调平静的魔鬼，它跟在K身后凝视着K，残忍而不停歇地流逝下去。  
给母亲的许诺不知何日实现。  
K仿佛置身于海深深处，沉重的水压挤上来，无法呼吸，日复一日。  
身边不停地有人沉下去，沉下去……  
K在深海般无涯无际的孤独里告诉自己他必须向上游，必须。

15.  
K终于浮出了海面，看到了流溢的光。  
差不多是人一生中青春最好的时候，皮肤如新落的雪，双唇如盛放的玫瑰花瓣。追光灯中，�K纤长静冷地站立着，像一只孤洁的鹤，  
青春和色相是最受欢迎的商品，四面八方的目光无遮无挡地投射到他年轻的身体上，K站在那里，静默地感受人群的激情、盲目和疯狂。眼睫遮下的阴影里，冰尖般的雪光在漆黑的眼瞳中瞬息闪过。只是瞬息，却总是存在。  
偶像的工作是学习如何取悦尽可能多的人，展示青春、美貌、努力、梦想、友谊、团结等等催人向上的、温暖人心的、绝对正确的词汇。少量的灰暗是被允许的，但灰暗必须导向一个光明的结局。一个励志向真人秀。  
锐利的、攻击性的、不正确的、令观众失去赏玩主权和安全感的一切，都是禁忌。  
团体有团体的游戏规则，偶像有偶像必须遵循的商业标准，这些没有任何错。  
不合时宜的是K自己。  
K又梦见篮球场，那是他始终无法杀死的，他的梦想，和梦想里那个无拘无束的自己。  
不需要取悦任何人，不需要被任何规则束缚，他奔跑、跳跃、灌篮……篮球是自由纯粹的净土。  
K醒来，梦中的篮球场异常的明亮，千万人的巨大场馆，光芒雪崩海啸般地向他涌来，他站在最中心的地方，高高地跳起来。  
来啊，他听见自己说，我在这里，我就是这样的。  
世人爱我，世人恨我，我依然是这样的。  
K又想起童年里刻骨铭心的记忆。  
他站在空无一人的幼儿园，空气潮湿冰冷，他听着滴答的钟声等待着，时间一分一秒过去，天黑得更加可怖，却等不来任何人。于是只能独自踏进风雨中去。  
K回忆着，悄无声息地握紧拳头。  
他希望自己是条会飞的龙，冲破风雨暗夜，冲破电闪雷鸣，冲破层层乌云，直达天穹最高处，举目皆是璀璨星河。  
金鳞星光，缤纷万象。  
K不害怕从天际跌落，只要真的飞翔过。

16.  
K离开时觉得恍惚，此刻的自己仿佛和童年的L身影重合。  
纵然前路凄风暗雨，纵然魔鬼刀光潜藏，他不能坐困原地，他必须、必须要走进眼前连天的风雨里。他自己的路，不和任何人重合的路，只能由他自己亲手从混沌中劈开。

那是一个普通的下午，午后有叽喳的鸟语和车辆的发动机声，人们如常地工作，阳光很好，K提着简单的行李，仰起头，看到高远的天空。  
K又一次想到神话里坠落的伊卡洛斯，他嘴角微微弯起一个弧度，那是一个温文的笑意，然后K悄无声息地离开了。  
这一次和他此前二十余年里早已习惯的启程与到达没有任何不同，此去一路，悲喜自知，成败自担。

17.  
飞是一种凌空的、全无凭依的状态，悠悠天地，可依靠的便只有一双翅膀，所以片刻不得松懈。  
自由有其艰辛和代价，独自飞翔的第一年、第二年，K付出了很多。  
但K认为自由本身值得如许多的付出。  
K现在不后悔过去，也不畏惧将来。

K无数次地想象飞到极致的状态，到了好风吹送的九重高天，隔绝生灵、隔绝声响，耳边只剩呼啸的风声和自己的呼吸。  
归于静寂也归于自由。  
K舒展开肢体，想象着，倾听自己心灵深处的声响。

18.  
K在咨询法律顾问时认识了关忱书，一位非常优秀的律师，听说关忱书想要和K单独见面时K身边的律师非常惊讶，他不讳言K遇到的小事不至于劳烦关律师亲自来。  
K自己也是奇怪的。  
K并没有联系过关忱书，是关忱书自己主动。  
相见时K一眼便看通是怎么回事。  
这个男人对他有兴趣。  
圈子里呆久了，他辨别得出什么是别有用心。  
K深觉厌恶，拧起眉，想要离开。  
关忱书含着温和的笑意，静静地观察他。  
“有一点像，”关忱书说，“但并不完全。”  
K听不懂这句话。  
后来K明白关忱书感兴趣的对象并不是他。  
关忱书喜欢的是一个叫作夏木的少年，那是K演过的角色，自闭、情深，为了一个女孩决然地毁掉了自己整个青春。  
关忱书爱上了一个不存在的人，然后试图从K身上寻找他。  
K觉得奇特，并感到乐趣，他决定和关忱书相处下去。  
那是一种难以言喻的奇妙关系。  
K在某一夜和关忱书逾越了界限，结束后关忱书在床头灯暖黄色的灯里触摸他的脸，眉峰、鼻尖、嘴唇、脸颊……脸上的每一寸。  
“一模一样，”关忱书笑着说，带着一点遗憾，“可惜终究不是。”  
K和关忱书分开。  
K明白关忱书爱的始终是那个在凌晨的微光里离去的孤独少年。  
而K终究不是他。

19.  
K开始思考爱他的人到底爱他的什么。  
他有没有被什么人真正地爱过。  
K最终没找到答案。  
但他更深一层地懂得了表演的意义，进而更加热爱它。

20.  
后来又发生了很多事。  
人生而自由，又无往不在枷锁之中。  
K独力承担起自己、甚至他人的生活之后，渐渐理解了生活不易。  
他一个字一个字地向所有人承认，生活中有些事情，我无能为力。  
就像他始终都没能成为一个篮球运动员。  
后来K通过别的途径踏上了NBA的赛场，人声喧哗里K觉得恍如隔世，仿佛穿过时间的狭缝走到了平行世界，在那里，他是一个骄傲的篮球手。于是K想象在无限多的世界里，总有一个他，实现了所有的梦想和心愿，自由自在地生活着。  
这种想法让K感到开心。  
比赛的热力和节奏让K兴奋。  
比赛结束之后，K站在场地里对自己微笑了一下。  
也算实现了梦想，对吧。

end

 

后记  
写着写着就不想写了，所以最想展开来阐述的梗最后写得很潦草。和小关相关的一切都是我构思起来很美好，真写起来却举步维艰orz。  
写这篇文最初是看到一句话：“人必须不断地跳下悬崖，从坠落中磨砺出翅膀”。瞬间想到了他，可惜文里没用上。  
人人都会在面对某些事时无能为力，愿意承认这种无能为力本身就是一种勇敢吧。


	7. 混账故事

1.  
江奇树十几岁的时候喜欢上一个女孩子，他用尽浑身解数讨女孩子欢心。江奇树这辈子再也没对第二个人这么用心过。两个人在一起后的第一个情人节，江奇树叼着玫瑰花摆出酷炫的POSE准备给女朋友一个浪漫惊喜，却看到女孩子在教学楼的一角紧紧牵着别人的手。  
玫瑰落地，鲜红的花瓣被江奇树亲自用脚碾成黑色。  
于是那个情人节江奇树和信长旭在教学楼后边一起喷云吐雾。信长旭点了一支烟送到江奇树嘴边，江奇树没缓过来呛了一口，然后咳得五脏六腑都要吐出来了。  
信长旭一边抽烟一边看着他从咳到吐。  
江奇树最后扶着墙站起来，双眼发红地看着远方，视线没有交点，“喜欢一个人不应该是件挺幸福的事儿吗？我他妈从头到尾怎么都这么累呢？！”  
信长旭冷淡地看着他，把自己手里的烟戳在墙上碾灭了。  
烟灰印在墙上，黑乎乎一个圆点。

“喜欢一个人不应该是件挺幸福的事儿吗？我他妈从头到尾怎么都这么累呢？！”  
差不多十年了，信长旭看着在监狱里被打的半死不活的江奇树，又想起当年江奇树恶狠狠问出的这句话。  
我倒是也想知道，信长旭心道，我他妈怎么就这么累呢。  
一边想一边看着被揍到晕过去的江奇树。  
监狱不是人呆的地方，进去没几天就被折腾得不成样子，额头上青了一片，看着像被人抓住头发往墙上撞出来的。身上的伤衣服遮着看不出来，但随便想想就知道好不到哪里去。  
但这都是你自找的，江奇树，都是你自找的。  
信长旭坐在床边的沙发上盯着江奇树。  
这么一盯从中午盯到了黄昏，黯淡的夕阳光从窗子里斜照进来，照着江奇树惨白的一张脸。他不知道多久没喝过水了，嘴唇干干的，无意识地喊了一声水。  
信长旭眼睛眯了眯。  
江奇树动了动，似乎渴极了，喉结滚动了几下。  
信长旭去倒了一杯，走到床前。  
“想喝水吗？”  
“水……”江奇树有气无力地喊。  
“可以。”  
信长旭说完自己喝了一口，然后对着江奇树亲了下去。亲下去的一刻信长旭心说，这是你自己要的。  
嘴唇相触的刹那信长旭颤抖了一下。  
江奇树本来就渴水，接触到冰冰凉凉的液体下意识地凑了上来。干裂的嘴唇迫不及待地寻找能缓解干燥的液体。  
一股火从信长旭心里烧起来。  
他不客气地咬住江奇树的双唇，舌头舔压过江奇树干到脱皮的嘴唇，然后直直闯进了江奇树口腔里。江奇树被信长旭亲吻的力道压进床里，他神志未清，只凭本能追逐水源，于是舌头也跟着信长旭的舌头翻搅。回应得很积极。  
信长旭一边亲他一边把他身上的狱服扣子撕了，吻顺着下巴颈动脉一路来到胸口。江奇树身上果然被打的青紫一片，信长旭吸咬着江奇树皮肤上的淤痕，江奇树吃痛呻吟了一两声。  
信长旭直起身居高临下地看着江奇树。  
江奇树的嘴唇已经被他亲肿了，从下巴到胸口全是他亲口咬出来的吻痕，脱了扣的狱服半挂在身上，裸露在空气中的皮肤很白，把红红紫紫的伤痕衬得更加艳丽。  
信长旭觉得自己的小兄弟硬得发疼了。  
于是他也不再犹豫，直接把江奇树掀翻过去。  
信长旭觉得自己该温柔点的。  
这一幕他想了那么多年，想了那么多次，每一次都巨细无靡。江奇树有时候抗拒，有时候迎合，但他从来都是好好对待他的，前戏，润滑，扩张，在想象中这些他都会做的。  
但这次他一点也不想。  
长久的幻想是一场旷日持久的凌迟。真到手了没有人会有耐心。  
更何况，信长旭分开江奇树的双腿，直接粗暴地把自己送了进去，进去的刹那信长旭仿佛听到了身体的撕裂声。  
你现在有什么资格，让我好好对待你？  
血迅速流了出来，江奇树吃痛地长嘶了一声，音色因长久失水而喑哑沉暗，愈发催情。第一次被入侵的甬道紧紧裹着信长旭，没有用润滑剂也没有戴套，能让两个人的交合稍微不那么痛苦的东西只有江奇树的血。  
温热的血包裹着信长旭昂扬的性器，信长旭握着江奇树的腰缓慢地抽动，后穴的热力从欲望之根一路烧进信长旭的心肺，信长旭感觉自己的每一缕呼吸都灼热滚烫。  
他狠狠地顶着江奇树，后背式他看不到江奇树的表情，只能听到越来越沉重越来越痛苦的喘息。  
信长旭压住他，更大力地冲刺，一直捅到极深的地方。在江奇树的身体深处，信长旭体会到了一种巨大的快感，仿佛毒瘾爆发的人在经历了漫长的挣扎后得到了一根大麻，在那个极短的瞬间里除了快乐以外这世界上再没有别的什么。  
接着他感到精液从阳具前端一点点喷射出来，就射在江奇树身体里。  
“唔——”  
江奇树嘶哑的嗓子不堪重负地呻吟着，已然带了几分哭腔。  
信长旭把自己从江奇树身体里退出来，精液也和着血从江奇树身后一股股地流出，双腿间红红白白的很是好看。  
信长旭把江奇树掀过来看着他的脸。  
他疼得出了一身汗，刘海汗湿地贴在额头上，双眉痛苦地绞在一起，睫毛上分不清是汗珠还是泪珠。脸被高温灼烧得红红的，修长的身体在在信长旭身下毫无遮掩地打开着，满身都是伤痕、血和精液。  
信长旭觉得自己又硬了。  
活了二十多年，今天才发现自己是这么彻头彻尾的一只动物。信长旭想。  
像奸尸一样的欢爱他都如此乐此不疲。  
那就继续吧。  
信长旭用手指挑开江奇树的后穴，从正面上他。

信长旭也记不清那晚上他们究竟做了多少次，后边江奇树醒了，他神志模糊地看向信长旭，似是完全反应不过来发生了什么事。  
信长旭压着他双腿让两个人结合得更加紧密，经过一次次的开拓那里已经变得非常柔软，穴口微微发着抖接纳他，光是被这样夹着就能给信长旭带来强烈的快感。  
他折叠起江奇树的身体凑近江奇树的耳朵，轻声问，“舒服吗？”  
江奇树身体猛地一震，信长旭适时地压住他抽插，被反复操弄了一夜的江奇树根本无力反抗他，信长旭满意地笑了一声，“如果你不舒服，那我就是强奸了。”  
话音刚落他再一次射了。  
精液缓慢地灌满江奇树的身后。  
信长旭一瞬不瞬地注视着江奇树双目逐渐瞪大的过程，他的呼吸随着身体的异样逐渐急促，他使劲看着信长旭，但他太累了，再怎么努力视线也找不到焦点。他流露出屈辱和愤怒的表情，这种表情带着几分茫然。信长旭从来没看到过他流露出这种表情，这种罕见的脆弱神情让信长旭愣了一下，满腔的欲火突然间就冷了。  
信长旭苦笑着从江奇树身体里退出来。  
我还是心软，信长旭心底发凉地想，我还是心软了。

 

2.  
江奇树从小到大有很多很多朋友。  
ABCDEFG，各种各样的名字，他记不太清楚了。  
他爹是省长，各界人士巴结的对象，所以他理所当然的有很多很多朋友，一个个都对他很好。  
这样的生活其实是很烦的。  
你分不清真心假意，或者是自己不想承认全是假意，并没有真心。  
但是江奇树并不需要那些虚与委蛇，他只想有一份正常的友谊。可以打打闹闹，可以骂骂咧咧，一起闯祸一起承担，有问题时一起商量，有心事时相互分享，或者，江奇树扯了扯嘴角露出一个讥讽的笑容，有麻烦的时候可以借借钱。  
像古龙小说里那样的，朋友。  
朋友啊……  
江奇树看着身边的ABCDEFG，然后清楚地知道自己并没有朋友。

信长旭是他的第一个朋友，至少他一直把信长旭当朋友。  
当年信长旭是个斯文的好学生，上课认真听讲下课帮助同学，始终微笑，彬彬有礼，三好都不足以形容，五好。  
而他是个嚣张跋扈的二世祖，问题青年，整天都在打架、招惹女孩子。  
江奇树记不得两个人之间怎么起了冲突，约好出去打一架。男人间的事就用男人间的方式解决。两个人战力差不多，打得难分难解。江奇树死咬着一口气不愿意认输，但他知道自己快不行了，他知道对方也一样。但认输从来不在他江奇树的字典里，于是死撑也要撑到最后。  
信长旭一开始也恶狠狠地咬着牙和他大眼瞪小眼，结果看着他的样子渐渐笑了，先泄了气，一屁股跌在地上，半点形象也没有。  
“妈的累死我了，我认输，你这人还真能挺。”  
江奇树也精疲力尽地坐下来，嘴上必须得找场子，“比你能啊。”  
“得，你厉害。”信长旭顺着他说。

男人的友情很多都是打架打出来的，他和信长旭也不例外。  
那天晚上信长旭从口袋里掏出一盒烟，让了他一根。  
江奇树当时还不会抽烟，觉得输了一城，硬着头皮接了。  
信长旭看出来了，“不会抽？那你还挺乖的。”  
“我乖？”江奇树想这笑话怎么这么好笑，“比不上你零头吧。”  
“我就是看着乖。”信长旭把烟叼嘴里点上了，又递给他，“第一口吐了，第二口吸住，慢着点，像呼吸一样吸进去，忍住别咳。”  
信长旭小心地盯着他呼吸节奏，直到他抽了好几口熟悉了流程才自己又点了一根。  
江奇树小心翼翼地抽着，脑子里晕乎乎的，想不知道这烟有什么好抽的。  
烟雾缭绕里信长旭一直看着他笑，也不知道笑些什么。  
不过打那之后江奇树就抽上了烟，没瘾，但不知道做些什么的时候就抽一根，抽得时候免不了想起他和信长旭的当年。  
信长旭是他的第一个朋友，跟他打架骂他装逼嫌弃他看妞的眼光奇差，帮他想法子泡女人，他情场得意的时候调侃他，情场失意的时候给他递一根烟。他跟信长旭完全是两个世界的人，但熟悉起来却像认识了几辈子。后来两个人就跟连体婴一样一个在哪，另一个人也在哪。这么多年，江奇树像习惯呼吸一样习惯了信长旭在他身边，是福是祸，是喜是忧，一回头，这个人总在身边。

 

3.  
江奇树醒来的时候先闻到一股烟味，他咳了几声，发现自己嗓子哑得吓人。  
信长旭听见他咳就把烟掐了，给他倒了杯水。  
江奇树的身体虚得厉害，他接住杯子后手一直抖，拿不稳，于是杯子掉在被子上，溅出的水泼了他一胸口。  
热水很烫，江奇树去解自己湿透的上衣扣子，胸口是重重叠叠的吻痕。  
他停住了。  
这时候江奇树脱手的玻璃杯滚下床掉在了地毯上，没碎，咕噜噜滚了好远。  
一时间没人说话。

信长旭看着江奇树的侧脸，他垂着睫毛安安静静的，看不出在想些什么。江奇树一向不难懂的，更何况信长旭认识他这么多年，江奇树想什么他一眼就能看出来。  
但此刻他突然看不明白了。  
他有必要明白吗？  
信长旭问自己，都这地步了他还需要在意江奇树想什么吗？  
没必要。  
于是转身重到了一杯水，按住江奇树的脑袋给他灌了下去。江奇树没力气反抗，信长旭动作还算轻柔，于是江奇树乖乖顺着信长旭的手把水喝完。  
拿掉杯子，两个人终于对视了。  
留给江奇树弄明白一切的时间并不多，他此刻也并没有把全部的事情理出头绪。他疑惑地看着眼前的人，信长旭的眼神他看不明白，他向来看不明白他，这个人乱七八糟的想法超出他能理解的范围。但此时他意识到有什么东西不同了，他和信长旭的关系也许并不像他一直以为的那么简单。  
这段时间他家出事，各种人情冷暖兜一圈，不管他想不想，意识到没意识到，他不再完全是以前那个自己了。  
他身前的篱笆和围栏统统都碎了，他终于得到了他想要的自由。  
同时，加之于他的所有保护和光环也统统抽离，在这个大到没有边际的世界里，他只有他自己了。  
他在监狱里想过也许他出去时可以吃一顿老朋友请的饭，但在这个对视之后他敏感地察觉到，不会有了。  
所以在这个茫茫人世间，他的确是只剩下他自己了。  
江奇树觉得有点累，从他爸出事到今天，他从身到心都疲惫不堪，在各种各样的故人之前他经历过种种失望、愤怒和心灰意冷之后他已经懒得再有任何激烈的情绪。所以认知到信长旭也许从来就不是他的朋友这一事实的时候他并没有像他以为的那样会产生诸如失望痛苦之类的情绪，他只是有种“哦，果然如此”的心情。  
他闭上眼睛，他身上很疼，各种他无法理解的疼。  
但也没什么大不了，他在监狱里已经习惯了这种疼痛。他不急，等他摸清了门路，他会报复。  
该承受的他不会逃避。  
但别人最好也不要以为他江奇树好欺负。  
此刻他只想睡一觉，他实在是太累了。

头刚沾到枕头，就有什么温热的东西压上了唇齿。江奇树整个人被撞进床里，他吃惊地睁开眼。  
信长旭趴在他颈窝里低低地笑了，“昨天晚上的事情都不记得了吗？”  
说完他轻轻吸咬着江奇树锁骨处的皮肤，昨夜的吻痕上又覆上了清晰的齿印。  
“那你觉得这些东西是什么？总不能是我给你找了个女人。”信长旭抬起头看他，“我讨厌你身边的女人，我以为你知道的。”  
一股难以言喻的刺激传遍了全身，江奇树小幅度地抖了一下。他迅速去看信长旭。  
真好看，信长旭想，他这种表情。  
黑漆漆的眼瞳因为震惊而亮得惊人，瞳孔里燃烧着的灼烈情绪烧得他心口发烫。  
这才是他喜欢的人，比刚才那种什么都无所谓地闭上眼的模样喜欢得多。  
于是一股野火又燎原而起。  
他压着江奇树，迅速抬起身去吻他的眼睛。  
唾液把长长的睫毛舔湿，睫毛下的聚光体依然在盯着他看。  
他不在乎，低头啃咬江奇树柔软的唇瓣，又沿着刚才打翻杯子的水痕一路向下舔，热水把江奇树的皮肤烫出薄薄的红。衣服被江奇树亲手解开了，他没费多大力气就找到了胸前的樱红，然后一口咬上去。  
江奇树终于有了反应，他狠狠喘了几口气然后终于说了他见到信长旭后的第一句话。  
“你想这种事，想了多久了？”

4.  
信长旭第一次见江奇树就对他很有好感。  
虽然一开始只是“想上他”的好感，信长旭吐了一口烟，在白白的烟气里看着江奇树蹲在一辆破车前边换零件，机油随着抹汗的动作画花了脸，鼻子上还有一块，跟个小花猫似的。  
真是……信长旭猛吸了一口烟，走上去踩烂了江奇树新淘到的好东西。  
于是成功激怒了江奇树。  
经过他一段时间的观察，他知道江奇树是个脾气不错的人，虽然咋呼了点，但一般小摩擦他也不会怎么你。只有逮着他的爱车下手才能戳痛他。这在那群大少爷里也是相当难得了。  
信长旭看着江奇树气得不行又忍耐着一条一条跟他讲道理的样子，想这人真好玩。  
他本来就想打架，所以江奇树说约架时他欢欣鼓舞地同意了。一开始他没存什么好心思。他对自己的打架能力相当自信，想到时候解决了江奇树再顺便吃点豆腐也就算了。毕竟看得见吃不到挺烦的。没想到江奇树外表看着挺绣花枕头，打架本事着实不错。他没扛住，认了怂。  
不过认怂也不亏，江奇树死撑的时候紧紧咬着唇，一双眼睛生气勃勃地亮着，喘得很大声。他的思绪不飞才有鬼。  
于是他就看着江奇树，笑得不怀好意。  
江奇树什么也没发现，按他说的一口口抽烟。  
江奇树叼着烟的样子很性感。  
信长旭没忍住朝江奇树的脸吐了一口烟，江奇树皱着眉头问他干嘛。  
“没干嘛。”他还是笑笑的。

后来江奇树学会了抽烟，富家子弟抽的烟也都是好烟，信长旭跟着蹭了不少名品。  
江奇树品烟的时候一般是轻轻吸一口，然后眯着眼慢慢吐出来，眼睛里水汽朦胧。  
信长旭一边品烟一边看他，导致这些烟究竟是些什么味道，信长旭也说不太上来。

相处得久了，信长旭发现江奇树是个家教很好的人，但他好像觉得说脏话很帅，于是一口不文不粗的普通话，每次他生硬地骂人祖宗时信长旭都很想笑。有时江奇树酝酿了半天的气势被信长旭一笑搞没了，他就会有点生气，但也不是真的生气，就是盯着信长旭直瞪眼，想骂信长旭又找不到什么话，只能瞪着。他这个样子非常生动，江奇树从来不知道自己在信长旭眼里是个什么模样，如果他知道他大概就不会总这样了。  
信长旭让他瞪一会儿就上去揽住他，笑呵呵地说你这样骂不行，要干脆利落，字沉声狠，这样才有威慑力，懂吗？  
说完就示范了一下。  
江奇树看着他说你这么骂是挺吓人的。  
信长旭说那你学着骂一个吧。  
江奇树就横眉竖目地开始骂娘。  
信长旭于是接着笑。  
江奇树大概也知道自己不太行，拿胳膊肘蹭他问他从哪里学来的这些，明明看着文绉绉的一个人。  
信长旭说我天生聪明，无师自通。  
江奇树说我呸。  
然后两个人就乐起来。  
信长旭点根烟，想江奇树这种温室里养大的孩子怎么会知道他这种人从小到大过的是什么日子。当然江奇树也不必知道。

江奇树一直嫌弃他的廉价烟，想给他换。  
信长旭不愿意，倒不是他矫情，习惯了的牌子，有回忆。  
“哥抽的不是烟，是情怀。”信长旭一本正经地说。  
“见鬼了，”江奇树说，“一根破烟还有情怀。”  
但江奇树向来别人说什么他信什么，就猜是不是跟他爸有关系。  
信长旭就胡诌了一个故事，什么他爸妈从小离婚，他爸走的时候最后塞给他的就是这种烟，他一抽起这烟就想起他爸。  
江奇树就用很有感情充满关怀的眼神看他，特别信以为真。还问他要烟抽，想了解下他父亲。  
信长旭觉得好笑，就递给他一根。  
但江奇树是习惯不了这种劣质烟的，抽多了就咳。  
信长旭看着他笑。  
江奇树说虽然我爸妈没离婚，但我见着我爸的时间也不多。我爸整天在外地，我妈在家跟司机瞎搞，还不如直接离婚呢。所以你想开点，父母离婚也没什么不好的。我巴不得我父母离。  
说完他又被劣质烟气呛了一口，眼红红的。  
江奇树安慰人向来是这么蠢的，先捅自己一刀子，再说没什么，然后告诉别人这真的没什么。  
好像真的没什么似的。  
信长旭就忍不住去撩江奇树的刘海，那时候江奇树把头发留的很长，遮住眼睛，信长旭想看清他神情就要伸手拨开江奇树的刘海。他们习惯了这种姿势，所以江奇树一直没发觉两个男人之间这么干有什么不对。  
信长旭跪坐在江奇树身前，拨开他刘海看他眼睛。逆着光，江奇树的眼睛里依然很亮，洒了星星一样。  
江奇树似乎想证明父母离婚真没什么，对着他扯开一个笑容。  
信长旭看着他，心里咚咚直跳，他得有多大自制力才控制住不去吻他。

他跟江奇树越混越熟，老师们觉得这不是好事，找他谈话，说你别被江奇树带坏了。  
信长旭想哪能是他带坏我，烟都是我教他抽的。  
不过他也不惹老师生气，“江奇树同学人挺好，大家对他偏见太重了。”  
老师叹口气，说你是有出息的孩子，你不像江奇树家里有人，你跟他的样子混，会坏前途。  
信长旭想他不会学江奇树的样子，他有数。  
后来他想老师虽然什么都不明白，但有些话还是说对了。  
会坏前途。  
他这一辈子真就被江奇树给毁了。

 

5.  
“你想这种事，想了多久了？”江奇树说。  
信长旭看着他的脸，想判断他的心情。  
江奇树只是看着他。  
“你觉得呢。”信长旭问他。  
江奇树似乎在认真思考。  
信长旭等着他的答案。他想知道江奇树能把他的感情追溯到多远的地方。单方面地爱一个人是非常累的事。好比一条没有尽头的长路，不管你走多远目的地都不会出现，所有的坚持都毫无意义，但是你欲罢不能，你无法停歇。  
但到了这一步，这条路终于可以封死了。他将会拿到一个答案，不管这个答案是什么，至少他可以休息了，不必每一天每一天死守着一个无望又无聊的秘密。  
安静的时间总是显得漫长。  
信长旭觉得江奇树想了好久好久，久到他以为自己根本不会得到回答了。他想笑一下，嘲笑自己也罢认命也罢，可这时候江奇树却开口了。  
“你不要笑。”江奇树说，轻轻皱着眉头，专注地望着他，信长旭居然觉得那个表情有点温柔。  
“我总能想到的。”江奇树哑着嗓子说，他说话很困难，但他努力说清楚每一个字。他说他总会把跑车性能提升的时候也是这种表情，认真的，带着几分信心。  
他这个样子是很可爱的，信长旭每次都想亲他。  
以前他总是忍着，但此时不必了。于是信长旭低下头碰了碰他的嘴角，江奇树也没有抗拒。  
“好，你慢慢想。”  
然后从他身上下来，去给江奇树倒了一杯水。  
之后自己去浴室把抬头的欲望解决掉。  
他打开花洒冲洗着自己，灼热的身体贴在浴室冰凉的瓷砖上，他脑海里闪现着各种各样的江奇树，他开着车威风凛凛的样子，说他去北京之后会想念自己的样子，或者被关禁闭后憔悴不堪的样子……最后他粗喘着射了出来，高潮的余波让他忍不住颤抖。这份渴望和快感如此深入骨髓。他把头抵在背后的墙上，试图让自己冷静。  
江奇树一直拿他当朋友。  
所以他做出这种事江奇树没有生气。  
江奇树从来就不是容易生气的人，尤其是对亲近的人。  
信长旭于江奇树是亲近的人，亲近的人做出什么过分的事，江奇树总是很容易原谅他们的。  
更何况男人之间，一场欢爱而已，算得了什么。  
江奇树不在乎这个。  
他也不该在乎。  
他们之间的事情，本来也不止这些。  
信长旭长舒了口气，甩甩头上的水珠，披着浴袍出去了。

信长旭坐在沙发上，江奇树歪着头看过来。  
“想好了吗？”信长旭烟瘾犯了想点烟，但想到江奇树现在嗓子不好，闻他的劣质烟估计又会咳了，所以算了。  
“你想抽烟了。”江奇树看着他说。  
“嗯。”  
“为什么不抽？”  
“这个不重要。”  
“因为怕我咳。”江奇树说。  
“是。”  
江奇树又不说话了，一双眼还是盯着他。  
于是信长旭也看向他。  
漫长的光阴在相接的视线里有如电影般一幕幕重现又碎裂。  
他们之间曾经的点点滴滴。  
江奇树想起了很多东西，一些当时没有在意却无比清晰地镌刻在回忆里的东西。  
“对不起。”良久，江奇树终于说话了。  
信长旭想自己该对这句话做出什么反应呢？  
对不起，让你不能抽烟了。  
对不起，我想不到你什么时候开始喜欢我的。  
对不起，我不能接受你的感情。  
或者别的对不起。  
信长旭仰躺到沙发上，反正从来就没有期待过，也就没什么好难过的。  
“这么多年，很辛苦吧。”江奇树说。  
他想这么多年信长旭在他身边，大概是很寂寞的。  
“还好。”信长旭说。  
意料之中的回答，江奇树想，这个人一直都是这么淡淡的样子，看不出什么情绪来。  
“我刚刚发现你身材不错。”江奇树接话接得很快，语速都不像他了。  
哦？信长旭重新抬头看向江奇树，又顺着他的视线看进自己宽松的浴衣里，心里一动。  
“同性恋，”江奇树努力做出一个像是微笑的表情，“如果是你的话，我不介意。”

 

6.  
信长旭在江奇树面前暴露性向纯属巧合。  
信长旭不算很喜欢热闹，所以江奇树出去开party的时候他一个人脱队找清静去了。他在酒吧遇到一个漂亮的男孩，抿着唇的时候有点像江奇树。于是他走过去请他喝酒，对方也对他颇感兴趣，一拍即合，两个人干柴烈火烧在一起。情热时分耳边突然响起一声口哨，信长旭心里暗道不好。  
他和男孩分开，果然是江奇树那一伙人。吹口哨的是阿丁，他身上还挂着一个女人。  
江奇树的眼睛隐在刘海之后，有点愣怔地望着他。  
居然撞了地方。  
信长旭内心无奈，只能对着那一帮子人点点头，“就是你们看到的这样。今天的花销我请，到一边玩去，别打扰我。”  
平常他不太跟这群人插科打诨，所以这群人也不敢闹他。笑骂了几声就离开了。  
江奇树最后看了他一眼也走了。  
他领着男孩子出了酒吧，不管出了什么意外，这应该是个美好的夜晚。  
然而他总是不在状态，脑海里江奇树最后的表情挥之不去。  
江奇树对他喜欢男人这件事会做出什么反应呢？

“你喜欢那个白毛的吧？”男孩说。  
“你觉得呢？”信长旭把皮球踢回去。  
“像是。”男孩观察着他说，“他长得真打眼。”

结果第二天从酒店里出来看到了江奇树的车。  
信长旭诧异地坐进去，拍醒趴方向盘上睡着的江奇树。  
“怎么在这里？”  
“找你要钱。”江奇树睡眼朦胧的，“昨天账我结的。”  
信长旭忍不住笑了。  
“这么多年我居然不知道你有这爱好。”江奇树说，“这么大事不跟我说，把我当什么人了？”  
“大事？”信长旭不以为然，“晚上抱着谁睡觉还是大事，你三岁小孩呢。”  
“你……”江奇树被他堵得说不出话。  
“跟男人做很爽的，要试试吗？”信长旭继续开玩笑。  
江奇树闻言缩了一下，“别，让我碰男人我宁愿艹车。”  
“……”  
江奇树永远也不会明白信长旭听到这句话的心情。信长旭也不会让他知道。  
仿佛全身上下每一寸皮肤都在痉挛，痛入骨髓。  
信长旭也不知道自己是怎么表现得好像什么都没发生一样的。  
“你不是挺前卫吗？”信长旭轻轻揉了揉他染成白色的头发，非常怜惜的，“同性恋可是很洋气的新生事物。”  
“感情的事还是郑重点比较好。”  
“做爱而已，扯不上感情。”信长旭笑。  
“得，你开放。”  
信长旭又揉了一把他的头发。  
江奇树跟那群大少爷其实非常不一样。外表看起来他们没有太大不同，但江奇树骨子里还是很保守的，认准了一个人就是一个人，绝对不胡来。  
大概是当年被他妈妈刺激到了。  
信长旭其实并不喜欢他这一点。  
反正江奇树的专一从来不是对着他的。  
他宁愿艹车都不愿意碰男人嘛。  
信长旭觉得有把匕首在剜割他的五脏六腑。  
但这并不是江奇树的错。

“喂，”江奇树看着信长旭说，表情很严肃，“你将来如果有了男朋友，一定要跟我说。”  
“嗯。”信长旭随便应了，“昨天玩到什么时候？早晨又跑这里来。”江奇树大概一夜没睡，眼窝下一片青。  
信长旭伸手摸了摸他眼底发青的地方，“咱们换个座，我开车吧。”  
“这么多年，你一个女朋友都不找，你说你家庭不幸我还当真了。”江奇树不动，抚着方向盘说。  
“什么？”信长旭一时没反应过来江奇树在说什么。  
“当年我问你为什么不找女朋友，你说你妈从小揍你，你对她有阴影。”  
“没骗你，”信长旭接得很快，“因为我妈我不喜欢女人，发起神经来很可怕的。男人直接点。”  
还好，信长旭想，这个谎不难圆。  
他妈当然没打过他，阴影什么的也纯属胡扯，只是江奇树信了。  
在他们十几年的友情岁月里，他对江奇树没说过几句真话，但江奇树毫无例外地都信了。  
信长旭也不明白他是该欣慰，还是该难过。  
江奇树信任他，但同样的，他从来没有真正了解过他，从来没有。

7.  
如果把江奇树所有可能的回答摆在他面前，信长旭想，这大概是他最渴望同时也最不敢奢求，最不敢面对的一个。  
这世上所有事都像一个玩笑，却丝毫不好笑。  
“如果是你的话，我不介意。”  
信长旭呼出一口气，缓慢地，想压下从喉咙深处泛上来的苦味。  
信长旭走近江奇树，拨开刘海抚摸他的脸。  
江奇树静静地望着他。  
信长旭凑近了吻他，两个人呼吸交叠。  
双唇相处的一刻江奇树有一瞬间的僵硬，信长旭轻轻按住他的头发把他压向自己。  
于是江奇树安静地承受了这个吻。  
信长旭用舌尖润湿江奇树的唇瓣，然后更深入地吸取他的味道。他轻轻地舔舐他的唇齿和舌尖，江奇树的温度，气味，触感，他通通都喜欢得不得了，他那么迷恋这个人。  
但是江奇树不喜欢，信长旭心里发苦，江奇树一直在微微地颤抖。他知道江奇树努力控制了，但是没有用。人可以撒谎，但身体不会，最基本的生理反应出卖了他。  
于是信长旭离开他，用手指抚摸着江奇树的唇角。  
江奇树的眼睛透过长长的刘海看过来，眼睛里闪烁着琥珀色的光。  
“我只是不习惯。”江奇树说。  
“我可以等你习惯。”信长旭离开他，“先吃点东西吧，想吃什么？”  
“随便吧。”江奇树说。  
信长旭点点头走了。  
江奇树爱吃什么他比江奇树清楚，问不问没差。  
信长旭走了江奇树试图起床。  
但他身上太痛了，江奇树在心里骂了一句娘，下身像被人砍成了两半。  
之前他不懂自己那个部位怎么会那么疼，现在他懂了。  
女人被做狠了都会爬不起来，更何况并没有那种生理功能的男人。  
艹，江奇树心里骂，艹信长旭丫的祖宗十八代。  
然后又意识到他不认识信长旭的祖宗十八代，信长旭的父母是谁，住在哪里，长什么样，他丝毫都不清楚。  
这个事实让江奇树有点恍然，他低下头想了一会儿，还是挣扎着爬起来了。  
信长旭的家他很熟悉，所以驾轻就熟地走到了厨房边，倚着门框看信长旭做菜。  
信长旭正在切菜，纤长的手指握着刀柄，眼睛低着，睫毛很长，很专注的样子。信长旭不管做什么都是这种认真的神情。  
这样的信长旭看上去很好看。  
信长旭是个很好看的男人。  
以前信长旭总是有很多女孩子追的，江奇树想，但是信长旭没有答应过。他当时很奇怪，嘲笑着问他是不是性无能。信长旭说小时候他妈老揍他，所以女孩子在他心里都是母老虎，离远一点比较好。后来江奇树发现他喜欢男人，他解释说他妈留的阴影。  
信长旭的父母对他不好，江奇树想，我父母比起信长旭的父母，是要好不少的。  
江奇树记得他妈妈买给他的第一辆车，他现在想起来，觉得他妈妈是个非常寂寞的女人，她长年累月地呆在牢笼一样的宅子里，没有乐趣，也看不到出路。但她总是想办法让他不寂寞的，他喜欢什么她都会尽力拿给他。那个女人很笨拙，对他好，对她的男人好的法子也不过那么几种。  
他爸爸很忙很忙，少年时代江奇树甚至记不清父亲的样子，但在童年记忆被遗忘的零零散散之后，他还隐隐记得睡意朦胧时候鼻子里的烟味。那是深夜时候他爸爸不想吵醒他，又十分想看他一眼留下的线索。  
江奇树也不知道自己为什么会记得这些，在监狱这几天，在失去了一切之后，他突然发现了很多关于爱的蛛丝马迹，只是他之前不知道，也不稀罕。现在想要珍惜，已经太晚了。  
时间马不停蹄，大家都不可能从头再来。  
那些因年少无知而造就的无知和残忍，只能变成永久的遗憾，作为伤痕烙印在灵魂深处，供他在之后的漫长岁月里一遍遍反刍。  
“在想什么？”信长旭端着盘子出来了。  
他做了清蒸藕片和土豆泥，都是江奇树爱吃的。而且这几道菜清淡，江奇树现在不适合吃味道重的东西。  
江奇树坐下吃饭，他想信长旭一直对他很好。  
所以他也该对信长旭好。  
所有温柔的感情都值得珍惜。

“我爸爸，”江奇树低着头问，“我爸爸怎么样了。”  
“死了。”信长旭说。  
“嗯。”江奇树点点头，如果那个男人还在，他不会让自己出事。所以他早就知道了，只不过现在又知道了一遍。  
“难过吗？”信长旭问。  
“难过。”江奇树是个很爱逞强的人，但他一般不在信长旭面前逞强，他总是懂他的，所以没必要。  
“他死了，”江奇树说，“我才明白他对我的好。”  
“都是这样的，”信长旭说，“我也是。”  
江奇树抬起头看信长旭。  
“你爸爸是被打死的，”信长旭看着他的眼睛说，“被活活打死的。”  
江奇树身体一震。  
“你爸爸的仇家买通了警察，”信长旭一字一句说得异常清晰，那些字句就像子弹一样砸进江奇树的耳朵，“他们找人把你爸爸活活打死了，胃部大出血，身上的肋骨全断了，其中一根肋骨扎破肺管，然后他们亲眼看着你爸爸耗尽最后一口气。他死得很痛苦。”

8.  
江奇树喜欢车。  
他文化课不好，倒腾车脑子倒是很灵光，把他妈买给他的那辆被时代淘汰的破车整得威风凛凛，俨然焕发了第二春。  
不过江奇树没驾照，只能窝在郊区的旷野地里兜几圈。发动机声音呜呜响，车子疯了一样开出去。呼啸的野风从车窗里灌进来，拍得江奇树略长的头发狂飞乱舞。江奇树自小脸上的线条就非常锋利，穿着黑亮的皮夹克，整个人一种金属质的冷锐感。信长旭脑子里总是忍不住幻想把江奇树摁车里上他的场景。  
于是信长旭只能歪过头去，看着车窗外飞驰的风景，假装自己什么也没想。  
信长旭问他想不想跟人遛遛这车。  
江奇树说你这不废话嘛，当然想啊。  
信长旭说那行，晚上11点我们这儿碰头。  
江奇树一听就兴奋了，说成啊。  
当年长沙的经济还不算发达，离市区远一点的地方晚上10点后就没什么灯火人气，11点之后街上更是零落，没什么人。车开上去交警一般也不拦着。  
信长旭开着江奇树的老爷车往他家附近走。他开车稳当，不像江奇树那种飚速度的，往街上走太打眼。  
江奇树坐在副驾上问他从哪儿知道这么多地方可玩的。  
信长旭说你是权贵，权贵接触的世界和我们接触的不一样。  
江奇树说能有什么不一样。  
信长旭不答他。  
当年他们读的中学，除了个把成绩特别好的比如信长旭这样的，基本上非富即贵，学校氛围什么样也就可想而知。有钱人再怎么胡闹也是在上层圈子里闹，真底下那种小混混们好勇斗狠能赔上个把人命的，江奇树至少在当时是丝毫没有接触过的。  
所以耍狠什么的，江奇树差得远。  
别人睡他马子又划他宝贝车，他都没给人整出能去医院躺一躺的伤。

信长旭加了速，出了主干路在小巷子里七拐八拐，一个方方笨笨的老爷车在窄巷里拱来拱去，看着怪艰难的。  
江奇树说在这种狗道里开太憋屈我这车了，马力都开不足。  
信长旭说赛车哪能都是好路，在这种憋得慌的路上才更能展现车技。待会儿你真要比，路线比这个还差。  
哦？江奇树挑挑眉，说那过一会儿你看我怎么开。你这开得太慢，没劲儿。

事后想想，那是江奇树第一次接触到信长旭日常接触的圈子。  
正是午夜，大街上冷冷清清的，这条巷子口却非常热闹。车灯一个个亮得打眼，闪得这块地方像白天一样。  
一群十几二十岁的年轻人聚在一起，墨镜风衣，旁边揽着女人。  
江奇树看港片的时候看过这种情景，却没想到自己身边也有人这么玩。  
那群人好像跟信长旭很熟，三三两两地跟他打招呼。  
信长旭点了点头，说带朋友来玩。  
打头的那个朝江奇树看了一眼，又看了看这车，说行啊，这次赌什么？  
“随便。”信长旭说。  
“那过会儿看手势。”那个人说完就走了，再没多看江奇树一眼。  
信长旭跟江奇树说玩玩就得了，别试图跟这波人做朋友。  
江奇树问为啥。  
信长旭说你不是这圈子里的人。  
江奇树说那我是哪个圈子里的人。  
信长旭就不说话了。  
想想也是，江奇树交什么样的朋友也不是他信长旭能管的，更何况赛车这回事，成年累月地比下来，混不熟也奇怪。  
但奇怪的事真就发生了，直到离开长沙去北京，江奇树在这里飙车飙了无数回，但就是跟这群人没产生过任何进一步的交集。  
但这些都不重要。  
在无数个夜晚，当这个城市陷入安静的睡眠，江奇树开着他人生的第一辆爱车，像风一样极速掠过这个这个城市隐秘的角落。信长旭坐在他旁边，夜色里那双眼睛一直含着笑意。他们年少轻狂，青春恣意，追逐着速度追逐着风。  
那是青春里一去无回的好日子。

于是告别时分难免伤感。  
那天晚上他们赛完车，江奇树照旧是第一个冲线的。  
这件事大家都习惯了，所以巷子口的人没什么太大反应。  
江奇树默默把车开到一边，摇下车窗。  
他给自己点了一根烟。  
“要走了？”是信长旭先开的口。  
“我妈的事情我爸知道了，我爸非让我去北京。”烟气跳升，江奇树低着眼。  
“会想我吗？”信长旭问他。  
“废话。”江奇树朝他胸口轻轻打了一拳，“你是我最好的朋友。”  
“那我跟你一起去”信长旭说。  
当年巷子里的街灯都是那种老旧的黄色，江奇树的车停一个破旧的灯泡下，信长旭说出这句话时，那个灯泡突然亮了，江奇树的白毛衣上洒了一层暖融融的光。他整个人随着这句话明亮起来，漆黑的眼睛里完整地映出信长旭的影子。  
这一刹那的表情信长旭一辈子都记得非常清晰。  
不管出于何种感情，他在江奇树心里是不一样的。  
他会因为他在他身边感到由衷的欣喜和开心。  
当年信长旭觉得这样就足够了，他本不该再奢求更多。  
但在后来一步步接近真相的过程里，信长旭不止一次地想，如果当年他不和江奇树一起来北京会怎样。如果他不来北京，如果他们的关系止于那个暖黄色的夜晚，那么一切过去、死亡和仇恨都不会揭开在他们面前。他们会是彼此最好的朋友，是彼此美好青春的一部分，永远都是。  
但是没有如果，信长旭在北京的深夜面对着一地狼藉的烟头，充血的双眼望着城市布满阴霾、看不到月亮的夜空，这都是命中注定的。他们之间总有一天会把一切淋漓遍布的伤口揭开，再也回不到过去。

9.  
江奇树仿佛能听到肋骨碎裂的声音，断骨插进肺里，呼吸被堵住。  
江奇树被想象中的疼痛刺激得抖了一下。  
这段时间在监狱里他可以说非常受“照顾”，所以他知道被打到不想活着是种什么感觉。  
但他仍然不知道被活活打死是种什么感觉。  
于是他停了筷子，手控制不住地发抖。  
信长旭将一个藕片夹给他，“不管发生了什么，先照顾好自己。”  
江奇树点点头。  
非常非常努力地把藕片塞进口中。  
一种陌生的感觉再次翻涌了出来。  
他刚刚醒来，第一眼看见信长旭时，也是这种感觉。  
朋友。  
江奇树把这两个字在心内默念了一遍。  
“你怎么把我弄出来的？”江奇树的声音听上去还算平静。  
信长旭看了他一眼，“用钱。买通了点人。你犯的算不上什么大事，更何况事情发生这么久了弄成冤案也很容易。”  
“谁帮你弄的？”  
“龚叔。他现在另谋高就了。新东家你应该有点印象，姓林，北京这边的官。”  
“哦。”江奇树继续吃饭，“我爸爸是谁找人打死的？”你对这个过程似乎知道得很清楚。  
“这个难说，”信长旭说，“你爸得罪的人很多，牵头的几个应该每家都有份。”  
江奇树点了点头，依然低头吃饭。  
“不再问问是哪几家？”  
“不问了，他的报应。被他找人活活打死的本来也不少。”江奇树似乎无动于衷。  
信长旭看了他一会儿，江奇树一直显得很平静。  
“你将来怎么打算？”信长旭问。  
“找工作。”江奇树说，一秒钟也没犹豫，“我可以去修车。”  
信长旭很同意地点点头，“车相关的事，你是最棒的。”说完把土豆泥推到他面前，“多吃点。找工作前先把身体养好。”  
江奇树顺从地吃掉了，“你的手艺还是很好。”  
“喜欢吗？”信长旭问。  
江奇树停了筷子，这本来是很普通的一句话，但现在不普通了。他想他该怎样回答呢？  
沉默良久，信长旭走近他，轻轻抚摸着他的头发，“我不会逼你接受我。不过你得答应我一件事。”  
信长旭低下头，他的呼吸喷在江奇树耳边，声音显得很疲惫，“不要再找女人了。”

江奇树当然不会再找女人了。  
他家的事，归根结底是因他而起，因他那些虚情假意又狼狈到不足道的感情。  
他现在完全明白信长旭为什么会对女人有阴影，经过这件事他已经不敢再和女人有任何亲密的牵扯。  
想到他爸爸因为一张从他手里丢掉的对账单而死，他本能地对自己身边的一切产生警惕。虽然现在他什么都没有，已经不需要再害怕任何事，他依然对自己经手的一切慎之又慎。这已经成了一种不由自主的本能。  
江奇树擦了擦额角的汗，再次确认了一遍自己已经把车上的每一根螺丝钉拧到标准要求，盖上了车盖。  
阿哲给他递过来一杯热水。  
江奇树低着眼，不肯看她。从监狱出来后他也很少说话，他以前就不爱讲话，现在愈发沉默。  
阿哲扁了扁嘴，几乎快要哭出来了，但她忍住了，把水递给另一个人跑走了。  
阿哲是车行老板的女儿。  
一个温婉的女孩子，在一所很不错的大学里读金融。  
大家都看得出来她很喜欢他。  
江奇树当做什么事都没发生一样，换下工作服准备下班。  
阿哲是个好女孩，会有非常好的未来。  
而江奇树的一辈子已经毁了。  
江奇树骑着自行车走在北京城惨淡的雾霾里，想这真是个很少放晴的城市。

 

回到家信长旭已经做好了饭。  
他刚从厨房里出来，身上还套着围裙。厨房里温度偏高，信长旭鼻尖一层薄薄的汗。  
江奇树伸出食指摸了摸他鼻尖。  
“你真贤惠。”江奇树开了个玩笑。  
信长旭握住他的手指亲了亲，现在江奇树已经不会排斥这个程度的亲密接触。  
“欢迎回家，工作一天辛苦了。”信长旭学着电视剧里日本女人的样子说。  
“一想到有这样美丽的妻子在家里等我，就不会觉得辛苦了。”江奇树淡定地背台词。  
“……”信长旭囧了一下，“你还顺杆爬上了。”  
“配合你而已。”江奇树挑挑眉，显得很快乐。  
信长旭看到他这个表情顿了一下，颇为叵测地看着他，“如果你愿意，我倒是也不介意当妻子。”说完信长旭比了一个他俩都懂的下流手势。  
“呸，”江奇树接住信长旭递过来的筷子，开始吃饭，“你还没温饱呢，怎么就寻思上淫欲了。”  
“因为比起物质生活，我更注重精神世界的和谐。”信长旭一本正经。  
做爱算哪门子的精神世界，江奇树心里鄙视，决定暂时冷漠以对，要不然话题会被带到更加儿童不宜的地方去。  
信长旭也自觉转了话题，“你这段时间回来有点晚啊。”  
“旺季，”江奇树说，“生意多。”  
“听说你们老板有个女儿，”信长旭说，“长得怎么样？”  
“非常漂亮。”江奇树继续吃饭。  
“性格如何？”  
“是我喜欢的类型。”  
“她对你怎么样？”  
“很好啊，今天还给我倒水来着。”  
“哦——”信长旭拖长了音节。  
“你怎么了？阴阳怪气的。”  
江奇树非常想做出一个疑惑又严肃的表情，可实际上他的眼角眉梢都出卖了他，促狭的笑意止都止不住。  
信长旭看他的表情也装不下去，笑开了，“你的妻子这不是吃醋了嘛。”  
“那有什么办法，”江奇树继续笑，“魅力大也不是老公我的错。”  
“当然有办法。”信长旭迅速靠过来，一口咬住他耳后的皮肤，猛地吸了一口，留下一个鲜红的印子。  
“你属狗的啊。”江奇树笑着骂他。  
“这样肯定就解决了。”信长旭舔了舔唇角，有点回味地说。  
艹，江奇树心里嘀咕了一句，这家伙这个样子还蛮性感的。

吃完饭江奇树去洗碗，之后看点汽车杂志电视节目就睡了。  
信长旭一般会工作到很晚，他是搞设计的，有时候为了一张图要忙个通宵，天色发白才能去床上打个盹。以前他在公司做，跟江奇树同居之后就申请在家做。两个人分房住，相互打扰不到。  
信长旭做完工作后回卧室，路过江奇树房间。  
很晚了，江奇树早就睡熟了，信长旭只能借着透过床帘的黯淡月光凝视江奇树。  
江奇树睡熟了的样子非常安静，信长旭默默地看他一会儿，亲亲他额头。  
这种时候的确是非常幸福的。

信长旭走之后，江奇树在黑暗中睁开眼。  
信长旭是喜欢我的，江奇树想，他真的喜欢我。

 

10.  
在江奇树的记忆里，信长旭总共失控过两回。一次是在他的修车厂里，另一次是在医院里。  
那是他来北京的第一年，和东北人硬拼了一场。赢了，但自己这边兄弟们也伤的不轻。那边人一撤，本来站着的人哗啦啦倒了一片。江奇树身上也挨了不少，口腔里直泛腥味，按武侠小说里写的，这是带了内伤。  
江奇树想到这里轻轻一笑，仿佛有了点侠气。  
信长旭在旁边问他笑什么。  
江奇树照实说了。  
信长旭说小说里的东西看看得了，你还当真了。  
然后伸手过来抹了抹他嘴角，把手指上沾的红拿给他看，“都吐血了，我带你去医院检查一下，别落下病根。”  
江奇树说待会儿咱们一起检查，你也没少挨家伙。  
话音刚落，几辆轿车旁若无人地直直开进来，红色的车灯在断了电一片漆黑的修车厂直闪。  
江奇树心里骂了一声，老头子又要来坏事了。  
下车的果然是江建民。  
父子俩遥遥相对，江奇树远远地叫了一声爸。  
江建民低头点了一根烟，松了一口气般地抽着，“赢了？”  
江奇树说，“那当然。”  
江建民说了句好样的，声音低沉而响亮地回荡在空荡的修车厂里。  
江建民灭了烟，说从国外给你带回盒烟，今天来拿给你。  
说完江建民就回了车里，一刻也没多呆。  
来如风去如电，江奇树几乎没反应过来。  
信长旭说这是你爸？  
江奇树说嗯。  
信长旭说你爸这是担心你，知道你火拼怕你出事，估计剩下几辆车里都是练家子。  
江奇树说我知道。  
信长旭又说他迅速走了也是给你面子，怕你在兄弟们面前跌份儿。  
江奇树不耐烦，说你说这个干什么。  
信长旭像没听见他话一样，接着说虽然你爸不常在你身边，他心里还是惦记着你的，你别整天不知好歹。  
信长旭的口气相当坏，他以前气急了也会用这种口气说话，但他这种口气从来不是对着江奇树的。  
于是一时间江奇树也炸毛了，说信长旭你今天找抽？  
信长旭没搭理他，转过身去开车了。  
江奇树觉得今天的信长旭很古怪，叫了他几声，信长旭不理他，开着车离开了修车厂。  
江奇树还得留下跟兄弟们说会儿话，也不能跟他一起出去。心想信长旭今天突然犯了什么神经病，在众人面前这么拂他面子，索性也没再搭理他。  
刚拼赢了一场硬仗大家都很兴奋，群情激昂。  
江奇树站出来带了带气势，然后分了分车队让伤轻的带着伤重的去看大夫。  
江奇树等大家都上了车也准备走，信长旭的车又从大门开进来了，停在江奇树面前。  
“上来吧，”信长旭声音恢复了正常，“一起去医院。”  
“你刚才怎么了？”江奇树心里还是不爽，“叫你你也不答应。”  
“你爸爸对你不错，”信长旭说，“以后孝顺点。”  
说完信长旭低下头，修车厂里没有开灯，只有保时捷的车灯做为光亮，信长旭整个人隐在黑暗里。  
但江奇树知道信长旭现在不开心。  
信长旭的情绪那样鲜明地传过来，他们认识这么多年，他从没见过信长旭像今晚这么不开心，仿佛有什么千斤重的东西压在他身上，他显得非常疲倦。  
江奇树打开车门坐在他旁边。  
信长旭是个很少流露出消极情绪的人，那几乎是他们相识以来信长旭唯一一次的不开心。但这份不开心如此的沉重和巨大，以至于让江奇树也模模糊糊地感到一阵幽微的心痛。  
江奇树想他要想办法让信长旭快乐起来。但他无能为力，于是只能和信长旭一起沉默。  
最后江奇树也记不清他们在车子里沉默了多久，信长旭叹了一口气，说你声音中气弱，嘴里有血，应该是肺出了点问题。我们快去医院吧。  
信长旭的声音重新恢复了正常，好像什么都没有发生过。  
那天信长旭领着江奇树做了检查，然后强迫他呆在医院里治疗。  
等江奇树好了后信长旭重新回去读书。  
信长旭的专业建筑相关，课业非常重，东北人退了之后他就不常和他们一起玩了。信长旭本来就不是群居动物，江奇树也理解。  
后来江奇树试图问过那晚他怎么了，信长旭说他那晚想起了他父亲。他曾经是个叛逆少年，对他父亲很糟，拒绝体谅父亲的苦心，等到失去父亲后才明白父亲对他的爱。  
信长旭的眼睛里有海水一样深不见底的悲伤，他一根接一根地抽烟。  
江奇树陪他一夜无眠。

后来江奇树交通失事，跑车压过那个人身体的时候，江奇树也无法精准地形容那是一种什么样的感觉。  
车体的运动能够很精确地告诉你，一个刚硬的巨物怎样残忍地碾压了一个柔软的生命。  
他迅速叫了救护车，但一切已经来不及了。  
他变成了一个杀人凶手。  
江奇树坐在医院的长椅上。  
信长旭赶过来的时候被他杀死的人刚刚从急救室推进来，头上盖着白布。  
江奇树说让我看他一眼。  
白布缓缓掀开，一张白净清秀的脸。  
看模样还是个学生，比江奇树年纪还要小上一点。  
江奇树想为什么死的不是自己呢？  
他全身的血管都在突突地跳动，让他头痛欲裂。他的每一滴血都仿佛在喊他去死。  
信长旭拉住他，把他抱在怀里。  
他发现信长旭也在发抖，于是两个人相拥着抖在一起，无法给彼此任何安慰。  
“你不要担心，”信长旭说，声音冷的没有温度，“你不会出事的，这只是交通事故。”  
就是因为我不会出事所以才更可恨，江奇树咬着牙不让自己哭出来。  
“我他妈宁愿死的是我。”江奇树惨淡地说，“他那么年轻。”  
“是啊，他还很年轻，还有那么多美好的事情没有经历过。”信长旭说。  
江奇树感觉到有什么冰凉的液体顺着头发流到脖子里。  
江奇树猛地抬头，“你哭了？！”  
那是信长旭第一次哭，也是唯一一次哭。  
可惜那时江奇树心乱如麻，没有时间去理清信长旭的想法。  
“我替他难过，”信长旭说，“也怕你出事。”  
信长旭让江奇树坐在长椅上，自己站着，止住了眼泪，“给你爸爸打电话，现在只有他能解决这件事。”  
“我自己做的事我自己担。”江奇树说。  
信长旭跟着他沉默了。  
医院的夜晚是惨白色的。  
充满了绝望和死亡气息的颜色。

后来江奇树知道出事的那个人是个孤儿，没有父母，也没有朋友，在孤儿院长大，离开孤儿院后靠打工为生，一直一个人生活。  
他度过了非常辛苦的二十年，他的死亡不能给任何人带来情感上的缺失和金钱上的补偿。  
没有人为他争取权利，所以他的生命最后只不过化为了江建民轻飘飘的一句话，微不足道得好似野草。  
江家后来捐助了很多孤儿院。  
然而上天不会放过任何人，审罪的达摩克利斯之剑永远高悬在江奇树头顶，直到有朝一日终于降落。

11.  
江奇树带着信长旭留下的印子去上班了。  
车行众人窃窃私语。  
江奇树能猜到他们在说什么，忍不住笑了一下。  
信长旭那家伙。

“奇树昨天挺激烈啊。”一个同事“啧啧”地打趣他。  
“还好。”江奇树挑挑眉。  
“有女朋友居然不带出来给大家看看。”人群开始起哄。  
江奇树想这个真带不出来。  
“给张照片看看也行啊。”  
“别急，”江奇树好脾气地呵呵笑，“时候到了给你们看。”心道能拖则拖呗。  
“这就小气了不是，照片都不给看？”  
江奇树想他给信长旭带个假发化化妆，然后弄张照片不知道可行不可行。  
他脑内幻想了下信长旭烟熏妆大红唇的样子，笑出声了。  
“卧槽，”一同事看他表情，“本单身狗受到了虐待。”  
“改天给你们看照片，”江奇树没空跟他们一直闹，开口求饶，“现在手机里没有，真没有，不骗你们。”  
同事们见他说得诚恳，知道今天没戏了，就回头干自己的活。  
人群散开，留下阿哲。她本来站在人群外围不显眼，现在中间没人了，她咬着唇直直看着江奇树。  
江奇树一时有点尴尬，他从来就不擅长应对女孩子，尤其那个女孩子还对他有点意思。  
阿哲很有气势地走近他，把一本书扔给他，“你借的。”  
江奇树接了，“谢谢你啊。”  
“你有女朋友了？”阿哲问，语气挺随意。  
“对啊。”江奇树说。  
“很爱她？”  
“……”江奇树顿了一下，“对啊。”  
“不爱她。”阿哲盯着他说。  
江奇树皱眉。  
“不爱她。”阿哲宣判似的点点头，干脆地转身走了。  
江奇树周围一下子空荡起来，他转过身面对着翻开的车盖，复杂的机械纤毫不差地组合着。  
“不爱他。”  
江奇树想人和车是不一样的，车是精密的仪器，一切都可以准确地测量改装。而人有感情，是难以掌控的生物。  
他不爱他。  
信长旭那么聪明，他肯定知道的。

信长旭在家按部就班地做家庭煮夫。  
江奇树当大少爷当惯了，嘴刁。  
信长旭每天研究给江奇树做什么，然后根据他的表情判断他喜欢不喜欢吃。  
江奇树喜欢的话会很迅速地吃干净，非常没吃相。不太喜欢的话会吃得很斯文，让人感叹这人果然是权贵家的娃。喜欢不喜欢，非常容易判断。江奇树这种人，向来藏不住东西。  
跟江奇树同居以后，姑且说同居吧，信长旭每天都有新奇的感受。原来自己能婆妈到这个地步，居然能从煮菜中获得成就感，每天看时间等一个人回来。  
仿佛真的有了一个家庭，可以理所当然地牵挂和要求一个人。  
比如今天，信长旭想，江奇树回来的又比平时晚了，等他回来要问上一问。  
江奇树最近常常晚归，据说是工作忙。  
信长旭看着高压锅静了一会儿，高压锅里煮着汤。  
这种幸福多一刻都是赚来的，做人不该太贪心。信长旭想。

江奇树回来时显得很兴奋，脸上笑容坏坏的。  
信长旭感到一股危机感。  
吃饭的时候江奇树兴致勃勃。  
信长旭的兴趣被江奇树雀跃的模样挑起来了，递给江奇树一个疑问的眼神。  
“我同事要看我女朋友的照片，”江奇树正直地说，“我已经答应他们了。”  
“……”信长旭想果然有事，“然后？”  
“然后当然是问你要照片了，我的女朋友。”江奇树走近他，一只手捏住他下巴，低头逼视他，眼睛亮亮的，“我买了假发和化妆品，导购小姐说非常适合你这种眼大肤白的。”  
江奇树这样子根本是玩火，信长旭眯起眼，默默考虑今天要不要给自己开荤。  
行动比想法更快。  
信长旭凑近吻住江奇树，一只手按住江奇树的脑袋把他压向自己。椅子没撑住冲力，俩人亲着向后仰摔下去。这样更方便信长旭，他反身压住江奇树，在江奇树口腔里攻城略地。江奇树的双唇很柔软，非常温和地接纳甚至回应着他。信长旭一只手从江奇树衣服下摆伸进去，在江奇树腰腹抚摸。江奇树的肌肤随着信长旭带给他的刺激微微轻颤。  
温度一点点攀升，信长旭的手带给江奇树一波波热浪，江奇树呼吸粗重起来。  
信长旭双眸暗了几分。  
江奇树并不是全无感觉。  
“奇树，”信长旭嗓音黯哑，“我给你口好不好？”  
江奇树随着这句话身体轻轻震了震。  
信长旭拉开江奇树的裤链，低头含住了江奇树的阳具。  
江奇树无比震惊地望着他，他不能理解一个男人居然用这种方式取悦另一个男人。  
信长旭笑笑，低头更深地吞住他，舌头顺着青色脉络挑弄。信长旭吞咽液体的声音黏腻地骚弄着江奇树的耳朵，江奇树的心跳跟着快起来。信长旭的口腔里仿佛燃烧着滚滚大火，火势顺着信长旭的舌尖蔓延到他的欲根。男人是遵从本能的动物，一个男人如此低姿态地取悦你，生理上和心理上都有种难以言喻的快感。江奇树不能免俗。他粗喘了几声，阳物在信长旭口腔里胀大，抵住信长旭的喉咙。  
信长旭笑了，更加卖力地给他做深喉。  
反复舔弄了好久，江奇树终于颤颤巍巍地射了。  
信长旭擦了擦江奇树射在他嘴里的精液，居高临下地逼视他，“怎么样，是不是很舒服？”  
江奇树脸上阴晴不定，他居然被男人舔射了？  
“不要不承认。”信长旭低下头，用沾着他精液的双唇亲他，江奇树想避没避开。  
“自己的东西还嫌弃？”  
“废话，这玩意儿谁下得去嘴。”  
“有什么下不去嘴的，以前你那堆女朋友没给你口过？”  
“我……”江奇树觉得真丢人。  
信长旭倒是很高兴的样子，又蹭过来亲他，“没事，以后我多给你做几次。”  
江奇树被信长旭压的动弹不得，只得受了，唇上沾了不少带着腥气的暧昧液体。  
信长旭离远一点欣赏了下他的模样，顺势用膝盖磕开他双腿，“轮到你帮我了。”  
“你……”清醒状态下的江奇树本能抗拒这个承受的姿势。  
“没事，我不进去。”信长旭温柔地说，双手依然有节奏地爱抚江奇树的身体，掌心带着炙热的湿意，江奇树不得不承认这种抚慰非常舒服，至少不讨厌。  
此时的信长旭看上去有点紧张，呼吸沉重而急促。他裸露着上半身伏在江奇树身上，皮肤相贴的地方尽是滚烫的湿意。他把自己火热的性器插到江奇树双腿间，江奇树默默咬住双唇，他不习惯。信长旭低下头，用舌尖挑开江奇树的牙齿，湿润的舌头在江奇树嘴巴里翻江倒海，很快，江奇树只能发出“呜呜”的声音。  
信长旭将江奇树的双腿并拢，阳具挤进江奇树大腿腿根，缓慢抽插起来。那里的皮肤细腻敏感，被粗糙的性器摩擦着，腿根仿佛烧起一团火，这团火从羞耻的地方一点点烧至全身，灼热的温度几乎要熔断江奇树的神经。他情不自禁地低喘出声，他身上的信长旭闻声喘得更加激烈。  
“夹紧我。”信长旭哑着嗓子在江奇树耳边说。  
江奇树并了并腿，信长旭更加用力地撞了过来，江奇树的身体随着信长旭的撞击起起伏伏，他大口地喘着气，这种禁断又陌生的刺激直白又新鲜，江奇树伸长胳膊揽住信长旭的肩，两个人都出了一层薄汗。江奇树的黑发盖在额头上，脸颊被情潮蒸腾出一片薄红，氤氲着情欲的眼睛亮得惊人。  
信长旭深深地望着他，低吼一声射了出来。  
江奇树腿根深处顿时一片黏腻。  
两个人紧拥着重新跌到地毯上，信长旭的脑袋抵在江奇树胸前，高潮的余波还在，两个人的呼吸依然剧烈。  
“你有感觉。”信长旭说。  
“感觉不坏。”江奇树扬了扬眉毛，那神情很像他试跑完后评价一辆他看上了的跑车。  
信长旭低低地笑了一声，“我心跳得好快，你感受到了吗？”  
江奇树安静下来，感到信长旭咚咚的心跳声从两个贴着的胸口处传过来，急促，又有力量。  
“你不知道，奇树，”信长旭喃喃地说，“你不知道我多怕你推开我。”  
“你怕什么？”江奇树很鄙视，“我答应你了。”  
“我答应的事从来不会反悔。”  
说完江奇树张开手臂回抱住信长旭，轻轻地说，“我会爱你的，只要你给我时间。”  
信长旭更用力地抱住江奇树，像要把他捏碎在自己胸口。

12.  
信长旭从来不认为自己是个长情的人。  
他自小父母双亡，吃百家饭长大，冷眼看得足够多，世情认识得足够通透。他知道这是个适者生存的世界，优胜劣汰是无可辩驳的规则。他成熟得太早，于是做什么都带了点无所谓的味道。他明白怎么争取自己想要的东西，得不到的东西也懂得适可而止，不强求。  
最初江奇树于他，也没什么不一样。  
他混迹在街头巷尾，了解阴沟里的帮派是什么样子，他是其中之一，他生活在阴沟里。  
杀戮、血和无声无息消失的低贱人命。  
没有道德，没有法律。  
江奇树的江湖是纸上的江湖，刀光剑影快意恩仇。  
他的江湖真实而鲜血淋漓，很小的时候，一块被丢弃的馒头要被几个孩子争抢，要么得到，要么饿死。人生是分明的选择题。  
后来加入帮派,要用拳头和枪证明自己。信长旭记得自己第一个开枪杀死的人，是一个比自己稍微大一点的孩子，有一双圆圆的大眼睛。当时他们都还仅仅是孩子。老大说只有一个名额，赢了的留下，输了的自己另寻出路。那个孩子拿着枪的手在抖，信长旭直视他的眼睛，木然地开了枪。那个孩子不敢置信地倒下去，信长旭走近他，把他的枪收归己用。那个孩子求生的意志力太薄弱，居然以为自己真的另有选择。老大玩味地看着信长旭，信长旭回看过去，周身满满的冷漠。  
城市里遍布被遗弃了的人，在纵横肮脏的下水道里生存。  
江奇树不知道，这就是信长旭遇见他之前，和遇见他之后的人生。  
这样活下来的信长旭，从来不觉得自己会对一个人有天长地久的感情。

信长旭第一次看到江奇树，他站在讲台上自我介绍，早晨的阳光从窗子里穿过，照在江奇树白的过分的皮肤上，一双眼睛灵动明亮，嘴角发梢都是跃动的金色光华。他满脸不屑一顾，骄傲又飞扬。只需一眼，信长旭就知道他是从五彩缤纷的世界里走过来的，跟自己是截然相反的两类人。  
就连叛逆也带着股天真的孩子气，因为被无条件地宠爱着，所以无所顾忌全无分寸。  
信长旭坐在教室的角落里，唇角勾起一抹笑，像一个成年人宽容地旁观一个无知所以心高气傲的少年。  
彼时的江奇树当然是看不见他的。  
信长旭想过很多次他为什么会对江奇树产生兴趣，他们本该是毫无关系的两条平行线。学校里，他尽职尽责地扮演好学生，江奇树打架斗殴，每天咋咋呼呼地经营少年人觉得很重要，实际上全无意义的意气和脸面。  
或许是江奇树让他想起了自己的弟弟。  
信长旭父母死后他弟弟也失踪了，多年来信长旭试着找他无果。信长旭倒是不急，当年他还没有真正独立，找到弟弟也未必能给他一个安稳的家。  
他弟弟很喜欢汽车模型。  
江奇树也喜欢，不过玩的比自己弟弟要大得多。信长旭总看见江奇树神色认真地蹲在车前，向来不喜欢学习的人，腿上摊着一本本信长旭看着都觉得复杂的机车图，想尽办法弄来自己需要的零件。  
跟车子待在一起，江奇树经常忘记时间，一直忙到天色发暗。  
在大家眼里江奇树是个嚣张花哨的人，打扮得极其非主流，所到之处一片沸沸扬扬。但信长旭心里他一直安静而专注，对自己喜欢的东西非常认真和纯粹。那时江奇树没有几个真正的朋友，对跑车有爱好的更是寥寥无几，所以在总有大把闲暇需要消磨的少年时光里，江奇树总是一个人跟车子相依相伴。信长旭喜欢躲在旁边，一边抽烟一边看他。江奇树凝神沉思的侧脸，信长旭一直记得非常清楚。他遇到困难会皱起眉头，不耐烦地把汽油抹满脸，嘴巴抿着，一脸的不服输。终于有所得，江奇树会高兴起来，从眼角开始，快乐的因子音符般在他身上跳动，他整个人愉快得仿佛发着光。  
这份愉快却没有人可以分享，信长旭无数次看着快乐的光芒在江奇树身上渐渐盛大，然后悄然散去。江奇树摸摸鼻子，把书翻过一页，继续和他的车行往下一个目的地。一个人沉默无声地消化所有愉悦和挫折。  
所以等到后来，江奇树有了很多很多朋友，每时每刻身边都有很多人愿意分享他的喜怒哀乐，信长旭还是觉得，毫无缘由地觉得，江奇树很孤独。  
也许就是因为他对江奇树的孤独太过熟悉，所以才总是不能放弃他。

他刚刚发觉自己有一点点“爱”江奇树的时候，内心略微诧异，爱这种感情对他这种人来说着实有几分不合时宜，更何况对象还是某政府高官的儿子。但他心理压力不大地接受了，江奇树是个好对象，肉体和灵魂统统都符合信长旭的爱好，时过境迁后当做怀旧的谈资未尝不可。  
他和江奇树讨论过爱情是什么，十几岁的男孩子，脑子里当然会憧憬红颜知己。  
江奇树说我不知道。  
当时江奇树已谈过很多任女朋友。江奇树对女人的爱好让人不敢恭维，所以情路一直非常尴尬。还好他对那些女人也并没有更深的感情，江奇树最深沉专一的情感都投递给他的跑车了，他是那种在车里坐几分钟就能重新电量满格的人。  
“你觉得呢，爱情是什么？”江奇树问他。  
信长旭记得自己还蛮认真地想了一会儿才回答他的，“爱情是在一起如果开心呢，就往死里开心。如果不开心了就一拍两散，留个美好回忆。”  
“听上去很有道理，”江奇树点头，“搞到我爸妈这样子大家都不开心。”  
信长旭也觉得自己说的很有道理。  
他那时候和江奇树在一起是非常开心的。  
自信自己能够全身而退，无所顾忌地放纵着。  
江奇树和人相处没有多少手腕，贵在真诚，认你是朋友就永远是朋友。信长旭在他面前隐藏了很多秘密，竭尽全力不让他发觉。但帮派里的一些印记总是藏不住，身上挂点彩头属于家常便饭。他在学校里又要伪装成乖仔，于是大夏天穿着冬季的校服把自己捂成行走的散热器。同学们觉得他古怪，他彬彬有礼地蒙混过去。江奇树看着他笑作一团。江奇树不清楚他的底细，但他知道他不是个好孩子。每次看信长旭在人前人模人样的样子露出了然的笑容。然后下课的时候往信长旭书桌里塞冰块，把信长旭的作业本浸的湿漉漉的。  
把那些冰块握在手里的时候，凉爽的感觉从掌心一路蔓延到骨头缝里，于是夏天也不那么热了。  
午休时间江奇树把信长旭拎到他家，检查他校服底下到底隐藏了些什么。  
枪伤信长旭一般不会让他发觉，一些严重的淤青无所谓。  
江奇树看到伤口脸色不太好看，“我还以为你睡了女生才挡着。”说完就嚷嚷着让他家交好的医生给他看看。其实没什么必要，信长旭自己已经处理得很好，但他喜欢江奇树看着他的伤口沉思的模样。他关心他。  
江奇树说我帮你报仇。  
信长旭面不改色地撒谎，说这是我妈打我啊报什么仇。  
江奇树问你妈这么狠？  
信长旭说习惯了就好，我妈到底是我妈。  
江奇树就不说话了，手掌轻轻放过来，包住他身上受伤的地方。然后鼓着腮帮子朝新涂了药的伤口吹气。  
“据说这样会好得快一些。”江奇树说“省得你大夏天的穿冬装。”  
信长旭很想笑。  
江奇树总会把这些东西当真。  
江奇树依然鼓着脸颊，非常认真地吹气。

江奇树记得信长旭的生日，尽管身份证上写的并不是信长旭真实的生日。江奇树带着他在野外开车狂飙，风声呼啸而过，江奇树大声问他，“痛快吗？！”  
“痛快。”信长旭答。  
“开心吗？！”  
“开心。”  
两个人在野外架起篝火，江奇树准备了锅碗瓢盆，信长旭跟他一起架木头点火，烟气喷了两个人一脸。江奇树脸上除了眼睛全是烟灰，黑漆漆的眼瞳映着火光，异常兴奋。火焰橘色的色彩非常温暖。信长旭给他擦脸，指尖一点点擦过江奇树细腻的皮肤，触感就像严冬照进窗子里的暖阳萦绕在指尖。江奇树双眼灼灼地望着他，信长旭的心跳乱了节拍，心湖深处涟漪一圈圈荡开。  
两个人手忙脚乱折腾半天，终于烤熟了肉片。  
江奇树很有成就感，拿着铁签他一口，信长旭一口。  
啤酒开瓶，两个人身上脏兮兮的，大口吃肉，大口喝酒，一派绿林豪杰的气概。  
江奇树喝得醉眼朦胧，倚在信长旭身上给他唱生日快乐歌。  
低低的嗓音就在耳边，江奇树喷出的酒气能直窜进信长旭的口鼻，他一低头就能吻到江奇树的双唇。  
本该色心大起的时候，他心里却意外的宁静。  
荒凉的野外空寂无人，只有长风拂过高草的簌簌声。  
“祝你生日快乐。”江奇树的声音带着温暖的呼吸在信长旭脸颊边缭绕，带给人几分缠绵低回的错觉。  
信长旭小口小口地喝着酒。  
茫茫的野原望不到边际，夜幕低垂，篝火将熄，仿佛来到了世界尽头。  
只有他们两个人。  
夜深露重，降温后的野外非常冷，信长旭轻轻抱住醉意昏沉江奇树，刹那间潮水般的暖意从江奇树身上传过来，把信长旭紧紧包裹住。  
信长旭觉得自己的心像一颗石头在缓慢地下坠，沉进深深深深的海洋深处。  
但是开心吗？  
开心的。

13.  
照片最终还是没有照出来，江奇树承诺的女朋友照片只能明日复明日了。理由只有一句，“他太害羞了。”  
同事们笑他这点小事都办不来，将来一定畏妻如虎。  
江奇树笑笑，“那不会，他很乖。”  
“乖还不给照片？”  
“奇树强装面子吧。”  
“……”  
省略闲话若干。

高处办公室，两个男人在沙发上相对而坐。车厂空旷，底下在嚷嚷什么这里都能听见。  
“你很乖吗？”一个男人好笑地看着信长旭。  
“还可以。”信长旭答。  
“那你害羞吗？”  
“这倒是没有，我不介意把自己领出来给大伙儿看看，”信长旭朝着天花板吐了口烟，“但是他介意。”  
“哇，”男人怪叫一声，“好苦情。”  
“没办法，”信长旭头发垂下来，装扮出几分颓废味道给男人看，“他吃这一套。”  
“你确定？”男人言下似有深意。  
“确定。”信长旭说，不打算再继续这个话题，“交给你办的事办好了吗？”  
“没问题了。”男人严肃起来，点点头。  
“那好。”说完信长旭起身。  
他站在办公室里，隔着门帘看江奇树。  
江奇树没在修车，窝在一角一边吃饭一边看书。  
阿哲躲在另一边看江奇树。  
信长旭的位置，这个场景尽收眼底。  
男人凑过来，跟他看见同样的事情，忍不住开口，“你们俩的事，你打算怎么办？”  
“能拖一时是一时。”信长旭毫无犹豫。  
“既然喜欢他，”男人说，“何必又做这些事情。人不该被过去的事情困住，你说的。”  
“不是困住，是清算。”信长旭说，“而且我说的话我自己都记不住，你何必记？”  
“你这个人……”男人无奈，“我懒得操心你，但我操心我妹妹，阿哲明显看上你男人了，你想办法给我解决。”  
“随阿哲去吧。”信长旭转身。  
“合着不是你妹妹。”  
“阿哲性子倔，耍手段反而刺激她。”信长旭说，“慢慢来吧。别担心，我有数。”  
“你确定？感情的事是你‘有数’得了的？”  
“确定。”信长旭说。  
男人无话。  
信长旭做事的风格他了解，时刻有把握，永远能成功。  
他说确定就是确定，这么多年，他没理由怀疑他。  
男人低头看向角落里的江奇树，但关于这个人，信长旭真的能像他表现出来的那样无所谓吗？

 

 

幕天席地短期内应该也不会填了，所以把故事情节大致讲一下。  
信长旭曾经有个幸福的家庭，父亲、母亲、弟弟。后来他父亲卷进一场政治事件中，于是他全家沦为了政治仇恨的牺牲品。那天他躲在床下，亲眼看着凶手把他父亲母亲一枪枪打死，父亲倒下来，头上一排血洞，杀死一个人本不必开那么多枪的。凶手杀完人后，坐在椅子上非常闲适地抽了一支烟，好像在欣赏自己的杀戮成果。  
信长旭没有看到凶手的脸，他只看到了他抽烟的姿势，和当年凶手抽的那股劣质烟的烟味。  
凶手后来放火烧了他家，信长旭自己也差点烧死在里边。  
信长旭逃生后去寻找本应该在上学的弟弟，却发现弟弟已经不在学校了，他找了弟弟几个月无果，他以为弟弟死了。  
然后他独自在世上飘零了十几年，每一分每一秒他都记得那个人抽烟的姿势和那种劣质的烟味，他全家的血，他发誓要讨回来。  
然后在某天晚上，他认出了凶手，居然是江奇树的爸爸。  
万分挣扎过后他放弃了复仇，他想十几年了，他应该放过自己，爱是比恨更珍贵的东西，他爱江奇树超过恨他爸爸。  
所以那场血和火的命债，他放弃了。  
他在北京继续生活，居然发现了自己的弟弟，原来他当年没死。  
可惜上天总是捉弄他，他还没来得及和弟弟相认，弟弟便出车祸死了，江奇树撞死的。  
他想他和江家的恩怨是了结不掉了。  
所以他开始行动，一步步扳倒了江建民。后来的某一天，他坐在监狱里，看着江建民一拳一拳被活生生打死。那个年过半百风云半生的政客，一边被打一边透过血意模糊的双眼盯着信长旭。信长旭用口型无声地告诉他，“我不会放过你儿子。”  
信长旭确定江建民死不瞑目。  
终于，只剩下他和江奇树。  
初期发展就是文里的样子了。  
两个人看似平静地过着同居生活。  
但江奇树并不是什么也不知道，他不是一个彻头彻尾的傻子，更何况信长旭言辞间也透露给他诸多蛛丝马迹——信长旭根本无意隐瞒一切。  
信长旭等着江奇树发现一切——在这之前所有的好时光都算偷来的。  
他们就这样心照不宣地一起生活，看上去是幸福的。

江奇树几乎在得知父亲死讯的一刻就知道事情跟信长旭有关，信长旭这个人很奇怪，他总是不能看明白他的想法，但他们是最好的朋友，江奇树很清楚他的神情、语气背后的讯息。  
信长旭一直在骗他，从他们相识开始便在骗他，他知道。但他也纵容了这种欺骗，因为他知道在层层表象深处，总有一些东西是真实的。因为真实的东西更加珍贵，所以他尊重信长旭的欺骗，相信信长旭自有他的理由。  
于是他开始一点点地查。  
他爸爸留给他一些钱，后来他跟阿哲学了一些金融知识，利用这些钱赚钱。有钱就可以完成很多事。  
他从龚叔下手，这个跟了他父亲十几年的心腹是个老辣的人，要从他口中套出话不容易，他下了一点功夫。然后是顺蔓摸瓜，一点点摸索出事情的轮廓，再让一切清晰起来。  
他渐渐发现生活是一个巨大的谎言，修车厂和信长旭有关，龚叔也和信长旭有关，他身边的一切都笼罩着一个人的影子，他不知道他能相信谁。  
他想起古龙的小说，古龙对友情怀着非常美好的想象，但他却最爱通过描写来自身边的刀子制造戏剧冲突，就像林小仙背叛叶开，燕南飞背叛傅红雪，身边的一切都是不真实的，你最信任的人也许正磨着杀戮的刀子。  
但他还是要一点点拼凑出事情的真相是什么。  
最后，他推开修车厂二层一间屋子的门，信长旭坐在桌子的另一边等他。  
信长旭有自己的另一波势力，和江奇树和他的同伴们比起来，他们是真正的势力，进行着诸多死亡交易。修车厂是信长旭的一个窝点。  
江奇树看着信长旭，有点疲惫。  
“我爸爸是你杀的。”陈述句。  
“他贪赃枉法，害人性命。他活该。”江奇树平静地说，“但我是他的儿子。”  
他这一句话击穿了他们之间所有的可能性，一个人没法和杀父仇人相爱。  
信长旭抽搐了一下，但江奇树依然很平静，他说下去，“别人我都可以谅解，可以不在乎，可以当我爸爸罪有应得。但是你不行。我信你，把你当我一辈子最好的朋友。所以你不行。”人类总是轻易忽略掉陌生人的残忍，但来自亲近之人的伤害却永远无法愈合。因为这种恨本是伴随着爱生存下来的。  
江奇树把手枪上膛，抵住自己的太阳穴，“所以我邀请你和我一起死，可以吗？”  
信长旭几乎同时拿起枪瞄准了江奇树的手腕，他当然不会让他死。  
江奇树望向他，他黑而深的眼睛此刻竟显得几分温柔，“我该替我爸爸报仇的，但是我爱上你了，我杀不了你。”  
一瞬间，信长旭像被巨物轰击，他呆愣在当场，深刻的痛苦像海啸般翻涌。从刚才起他一直维持着的面部表情崩塌了，他的五官狠狠地皱起来。  
“我爸爸杀了你父母，你杀了我爸爸，本来可以两清的，”江奇树说，“如果我们什么关系都没有，本来可以两清的。”  
信长旭也看着江奇树，他想江奇树是在心里反复想了多少遍，经历了多少挣扎，才能这样平静地跟他说这些。  
是的，他爱江奇树，所以不顾一切的把他拖到现在这个境况里。  
江奇树这辈子也被他毁掉了，江奇树爱上了他的杀父仇人，他现在背负着仇恨和爱的枷锁，永远接受道德人伦的拷问，也永远无法原谅他自己。  
“你懂得我想说什么。”江奇树说，“所以我现在问你，你愿意跟我一起死吗？”江奇树有点哀伤地笑了笑。  
这样的表情不适合他，信长旭心痛地想。他把指向江奇树手腕的手枪回转过来对准自己的太阳穴，他也笑了笑，“如果我说I DO，听起来会不会像一场婚礼？”  
江奇树也笑起来，“好啊，我的新娘。”  
楼下修车厂骚乱起来，信长旭知道约定的时刻已至，他该安排的一切都已经安排好，他在不在楼下也就没什么关系了。  
他现在要和他爱的人说些来世的山盟海誓，然后一起死。  
滚滚的烈火烧起来，密密麻麻的枪声像宏伟的交响曲，修车厂在宏大的交响和烈火中沦为灰烬。  
end

结尾处枪战是一条信长旭的个人线，信长旭和另一个人杀起来了。要讲清楚也挺麻烦的所以不讲了，说不定在以后的文里可以用到这个情节呢。反正信长旭一直是信长旭啦~  
我写这篇文的过程本来笃定是HE的，但今天写着写着觉得我自己都接受不了HE。所以开放结局吧，也许他们死了，也许他们活着。一起死都不怕了，为什么不能一起活着呢？


	8. Chapter 8

1.  
我在旅行中遇到一颗奇特的星球，这颗星球散发着坚定的信仰之光，明亮的光却笼罩在恶灵的黑雾里。  
信仰的纯洁和被信仰之物的污秽对比截然。  
我产生了兴趣，降落到一片深暗的密林里。  
看到了很美丽的景象。  
层层叠叠的怪兽尸体上，立着一只浴血的棕红色蝎子。  
刺利的蝎子之上，立着一个冰蓝色的人。  
一道散射的阳光穿透层叠的枝叶，照在那人白到近乎透明的皮肤上。  
真是个美丽的人，我由衷地感叹。  
浓烈的血腥味和丑陋的残尸竟未能减弱他身上漠漠散发的宁静与温柔。  
那双美丽的浅灰色眼睛望向我，目光如冰泉水般清亮，带着疑问。  
我向他露出一个和善的微笑。  
然后他昏了过去。  
我笑得更深一点，已经战斗到了极限，何必再勉强。  
不必对我有敌意，我向来不会对美人无礼。  
我走近，想查看一下他的情况，他身下的庞然大蝎对我挥舞利钳，我只好先去安抚他的守护兽。蝎子很听话，缩成一小只后消失了。  
美人从蝎子身上坠下，跌尽我怀里。  
果然是个美丽的人，我再次感叹，近看更美。  
他伤得很重，昏睡中疼痛依然折磨着他，他微皱着眉，脸色苍白，很虚弱的模样。  
胸前血淋淋的，好像被某种尖利之物穿透了。  
我试图解开他衣服帮他处理伤口，手伸向他衣领之时，他无力地拉住了我的手。  
我很诧异，他已经昏死了，却依然有这种本能反应。  
“不要……”他呢喃着说，神情像被冒犯了的少女。  
这种动作，这种台词……  
实在是不能不让我浮想联翩。  
美丽的人，确实会比普通人面临更多的危险。  
“你经常被人侵犯吗？”我明知他听不到，依然问出声来，“可你应该知道，说这种台词并不会让人停下来。”  
我笑了，“当然也不能阻止我。”  
我微微用力按住他的手，继续解他的衣服，他只在初期轻微地挣扎了几下，之后便安安静静地任我摆布。  
非常有趣的反应，引起了我的猜测和遐想。  
我撕裂他的衣服，用我的方式给他止血，却毫无用处。  
看来这颗星球的人拥有自己独特的治愈方式。  
我将手掌覆盖在旁边的古树树干上，向它请教这个星球的医疗知识，它告诉了我灵魂回路这个词。  
灵魂回路啊。  
我轻轻调整拥抱他的姿势，在他身上搜寻灵魂回路。  
发生了一点尴尬的事情，这个人的灵魂回路，在尾椎。  
我手指顺着他的腰线摸索进去，他伏在我怀里，光裸的身体贴着我，皮肤触感非常美好。同时，他因为疼痛无意识地低吟，耳后的碎发飘在我唇边，些许痕痒。  
于是事情变得有点微妙。  
我昨天离开阿法特星球时刚刚和一名妖冶的女子进行过一场淋漓的欢爱，我是个懂得节制的旅人，短时间内不该再产生这方面的需求。  
可他此时受伤脆弱的状态实在很能激起人“对他做点什么的”的念头。  
联想到刚刚我解他衣服时他的反应……  
哈，我笑笑，手指在他身后轻轻挑动，用自己的灵力唤醒了他的灵魂回路。  
霎时，金色光脉在他身体上亮起来。  
蜿蜒如同河流一般，细致地描画和照亮了他雪白的身体。  
血停止了流淌，鲜红色凝固在白皙的皮肤上。  
原来灵魂回路是这样子的。  
看上去非常的迷人啊。  
我从自己肩头将他的下巴扶起来，让他仰视我。  
他额前的碎发和浓密的睫毛轻轻颤动，我轻笑着，低头吻了他的唇。  
“与我在浩瀚星河里偶遇的陌生人，”我的呼吸喷在他唇边，“等你醒过来我再向你求欢，可以吗？”  
他当然不会回答，双唇轻轻张着，发出若有若无因疼痛而起的呻吟声。  
金色的光粒在他周身跳动，眉目间尽是光晕。  
我眯了眯眼，将他裹在我的斗篷里，安置在树边。  
我找到一只白色的狐狸，和它聊起天来。  
我初来这个星球，对一切都不熟悉。而狐狸在各个星球都是狡猾且通晓一切的智慧生物。  
我在各地旅行，善于和任何生物交流，所以我很快取得了它的信任。我们愉快地攀谈起来，我给它讲述旅行路上的奇闻异事，它告诉我这里叫做大陆，是由白银祭司统治的星球。白银祭司之下，有王爵和使徒，他们之间有一套传承与取代的规则。  
我听完，认为这几位白银祭司不会是喜爱创新和冒险的人物，千百年来奉行着如此单调的设定，居然都不会觉得无趣。  
如果是我，一定早已更新出许多副本。  
我说出了我的见解，狐狸摇摇头，忧虑地望向远方。  
“灾难和改变马上就要来了……”  
它有感知神力的天赋，一位白银祭司的神力它已经好久没有感知到。  
“神力渐弱，我的孩子无法沐浴强大的魂力，过早地夭折了。”狐狸陷入了哀伤。  
我抬起手轻轻抚摸它的毛皮，安抚着它。  
人在伤心的时候容易放弃警惕，动物也是。  
我手指迅疾地按住他颈部致命的血脉，力道渐渐加深。  
狐狸猛然回头，琥珀色的眼珠震惊地锁住我，死亡的恐惧在它眼睛里激烈地震荡。  
我温柔而慈悲地注视着它的眼睛，这是我擅长的目光。另一只手轻轻抚摸它的头部，安慰它，“只是一场不会醒来的安眠，你的孩子会在梦里等你。”  
死亡是必将到来的永恒归宿，所以，“不要怕。”  
我微笑着，希望能缓解它眼中的绝望，手指的力度加大，狐狸琥珀色的眼珠一动不动地盯着我，所有的愤怒和恐惧最后尽数归于死寂。  
“晚安。”我轻柔地说。  
指下跳动的脉搏止息了。  
我爱惜地抚摸它柔软的毛皮，极为罕见的上上品。没想到在这样邪恶而愚蠢的星球上，可以滋养出这样的绝品。  
我将毛皮下的肉体震碎，得到一件完整的狐狸皮。稍作改变，可以得到一件漂亮的大衣。  
我用刚刚做好的衣物裹住还在沉睡的美人，他的灵魂回路已经熄灭，疼痛消失了，睡眠变得安稳，呼吸轻且浅。  
穿透密林的斑驳阳光照在他脸上，时光静好。  
这片密林明明阴森而诡谲，出没着各种古怪的魔物和阴影。  
但他的存在让这方寸天地变成一个桃源。  
“你想让我吻醒你吗？”  
我撩开他额上的碎发，抚摸他的脸颊。  
这个星球邪恶而愚蠢，却总能让我发现一些美丽到极致的绝品。  
比如我眼前这个人。  
会是一次难忘的旅行，我愉悦地想。

2.  
一道寒气从我指尖侵袭，我飞速后退，卷起风帘挡住扑面而来的冻气。冻气在我鼻尖凝结成巨大的冰球，最后被我扬起的风击碎。  
那个冰蓝色的美人在纷扬散落的冰沫里睁开眼睛。  
冰冷又高傲的神气。  
我将护在自己身边的风止住，笑了笑。  
看来我的逾矩冒犯了他。  
可惜越是摆出这样不可侵犯的神气，越能挑动男人猎捕的欲望，这是男人的天性。  
他也是男人，居然不知情。  
他有关情欲的经验一定非常浅薄，这种经验包括承受别人的情欲，也包括对别人产生情欲。但凡有一点经验，他该清楚这种示威的方式丝毫不能保护他自己，而只能把自己推向更危险的境地。  
我揉搓着指尖残留的雪沫，走近他。  
“我救了你，这就是你感谢我的方式吗？”我问他。  
“我只是帮助你冷静一下。”他说得温文平静。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

大陆上空呼啸起狂猎的黑风，阿古斯站在黑风漩涡的中心，看着那个正向他一步步走近的旅人。旅人左手拎着一只金色的头颅，在没有光的黑风之中，那金色的头发仿佛初生的太阳般灿烂夺目，明亮多情的金瞳仍自睁着，仿佛依旧眷恋着这个不被祝福的星球。滴滴鲜血从断裂的脖颈处流下，滴入旅人黑色皮靴刚刚踏过的土地。  
旅人终于走近了阿古斯，双眸之中尚残留着杀伐之时的疯狂和凶戾，右颊的黥字花纹燃烧如烈焰，他唇角轻弯，“我说过的，”旅人的右手抬起，抚摸着阿古斯的脸颊，“我要阿罗王的眼睛，也要你。”  
黑风更加凶猛地狂叫起来，阿古斯的衣襟在风中四散张开，仿佛要裂开一般。

阿罗王的头颅被放置在床边的烛台上。  
在阿罗王金碧辉煌的大床上，旅人紧紧搂住阿古斯的腰，含住绯色的唇瓣细细地吻着。带有血腥味的唇舌钻进湿软的口腔，吸吮那股冷冷的甜味。阿古斯微仰起脸，上半身在亲吻力道的逼压下后仰成一个悬空的弧，半边雪白的肩膀和胸膛从松松的衣衫里露出来。  
在刚成为使徒的时候，阿古斯曾对躺在这张床上的阿罗王产生过相似的欲望，彼时阿罗王抚摸着他的脸，承诺待他长大之后会慢慢教他。阿古斯不知道那个确切的“长大”的时间点，在他长大之前，阿罗王就离开了他。  
他再次见到阿罗王，是黑风之中一颗空荡荡的头颅。  
现在阿罗王的头颅正立在床头，眼睛仿佛正在观察着眼前发生的一切。  
阿古斯闭上眼，他身上聊作遮挡的衣衫已被压在身上的人撕碎，身体赤裸裸地暴露在阿罗王的视线里。一只手掌正揉捏着雪白胸膛上的两点粉色，下身不受控制地向着那个男人，也向着阿罗王的脸，打开了。  
男人低低的笑声在阿古斯耳边响起，“相信我，过了今天晚上，你就会求我操你了。”  
话音刚落，阿古斯就陷入了铺天盖地的风暴之中。


End file.
